Siempre
by ValleSantillan
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark hubieran entrado a la Arena de los Juegos del Hambre en otras condiciones? Además del incidente del pan, algo más ha pasado entre ellos. No sólo se enfrentanan a los prejuicios del Distrito 12, sino que ahora a los de Panem.
1. Chapter 1 Amigo Invisibles

Lego de leer página y páginas de FanFictions, la mayoría sobre The Hunger Games, pense en armar mi propia historia. Aunque no es tan propia. Es como la trilogía, pero comienza antes y diferente. Tomo parte de otras historias que están en ingles y la traduzco, las arreglo y, junto con algunas ideas propias, las he armado en ésta historia. Eb cada capítulo está explicadas las fuentes por si quieren leer los originales en ingles. Saludos

1 Amigo invisible

Fuente:

Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

/works/1089740 "Shall I Sing For You" passionately_curious. Traducción hecha por mí, adaptación para que quede en 1ra persona.

Llego al rincón del patio de la escuela que comparto con Madge Undersee durante el almuerzo y me siento soltando un suspiro de enfado. Madge es la hija del alcalde_; está en mi clase del colegio. Podría pensarse que, por ser la hija del alcalde, es una esnob, pero no, sólo es reservada, igual que yo. Como ninguna de las dos tiene un grupo de amigos, parece que casi siempre acabamos juntas en clase. Durante la comida, en las reuniones, cuando se hacen grupos para las actividades deportivas... Apenas hablamos, lo que nos va bien a las dos._

-¿Cuál es el problema?- me pregunta Madge con su tranquilo tono de voz.

-El estúpido amigo invisible de Santa.

Madge cabecea. No necesitamos decir nada más sobre el tema. Éste año, el Capitolio había decidido retomar algunas tradiciones de los Días Oscuros. A los ciudadanos del Capitolio le encantaban estos cambios - un día expresamente designado en el año para dar y recibir regalos entre los más queridos. Las estaciones de noticias estuvieron delirando meses y meses sobre ésta decisión, elogiando al Presidente Snow por su sabiduría y valor al devolver éstas tradiciones.

Los que no vivíamos en la riqueza y opulencia del Capitolio pensábamos que las nuevas tradiciones agregaban más estrés a nuestras pobres vidas. Nos forzaban a mirar a la élite llenar sus caras en "Acción de Gracias", mientras nosotros, los ciudadanos de los distritos, pasábamos hambre. Nos pedían que compráramos regalos para darle a nuestros vecinos cuando casi nos era imposible cubrir nuestras necesidades básicas. Y ahora esto - el secreto tonto Santa que los profesores trataban de imponer en la escuela.

Justo a principios de diciembre, nos pidieron a los estudiantes de mi curso que sacáramos el nombre de un compañero de una bolsa.

Muchos chicos de La Veta sacaron el nombre de otro chico de La Veta, reduciendo el nivel de estrés en sus vidas.

Pero yo no tuve tanta suerte. No, a mí me tocó el nombre del hijo de un comerciante del pueblo. Un chico comerciante al que ya le debía demasiado. Un chico comerciante que nunca dejó de mirarme como si fuera algún tipo de cerdo mendigo que estuviera pidiendo una limosna. A mí me tocó Peeta Mellark.

_Nuestra única interacción real sucedió hace muchos años, y seguro que él ya la ha olvidado; sin embargo, yo no, y sé que nunca lo haré._

_Fue durante la peor época posible. Mi padre había muerto en un accidente minero hacía tres meses, en el enero más frío que se recordaba. Ya había pasado el entumecimiento causado por la pérdida, y el dolor me atacaba de repente, hacía que me doblase y que los sollozos me estremeciesen. «¿Dónde estás? -gritaba una voz en mi interior-. ¿Adónde has ido?» Por supuesto, nunca recibí respuesta. _

_El distrito nos había concedido una pequeña suma de dinero como compensación por su muerte, lo bastante para un mes de luto, después del cual mi madre habría tenido que conseguir un trabajo. El problema fue que no lo hizo. Se limitaba a quedarse sentada en una silla o, lo más habitual, acurrucada debajo de las mantas de la cama, con la mirada perdida. De vez en cuando se movía, se levantaba como si la empujase alguna urgencia, para después quedarse de nuevo inmóvil. No le afectaban las súplicas constantes de Prim,_ mi hermana cuatro años menor.

_Yo estaba aterrada. Aunque ahora supongo que mi madre se había encerrado en una especie de oscuro mundo de tristeza, en aquel momento sólo sabía que había perdido a un padre y a una madre. A los once años, con una hermana de siete, me convertí en la cabeza de familia; no había alternativa. Compraba comida en el mercado, la cocinaba como podía, e intentaba que Prim y yo estuviésemos presentables porque, si se hacía público que mi madre ya no podía cuidarnos, nos habrían enviado al orfanato de la comunidad._

_Había crecido viendo a aquellos chicos en el colegio: la tristeza, las marcas de bofetadas en la cara, la desesperación que les hundía los hombros. No podía dejar que le pasara a Prim, a la dulce y diminuta Prim, que lloraba cuando yo lloraba sin tan siquiera saber la razón, que cepillaba y trenzaba el cabello de mi madre antes de irnos al colegio, que seguía limpiando el espejo de afeitarse de mi padre todas las noches porque odiaba la capa de polvo de carbón que siempre cubría la Veta. El orfanato la habría aplastado como a un gusano, así que mantuve en secreto nuestras dificultades. _

_Al final, el dinero voló y empezamos a morirnos de hambre poco a poco. No hay otra forma de describirlo. No dejaba de decirme que todo iría bien si podía aguantar hasta mayo, sólo hasta el ocho de mayo, porque entonces cumpliría doce años, y podría pedir las teselas y conseguir aquella valiosa cantidad de cereales y aceite que serviría para alimentarnos. El problema era que quedaban varias semanas y cabía la posibilidad de que no llegáramos vivas. _

_Morirse de hambre no era algo infrecuente en el Distrito 12. ¿Quién no ha visto a las víctimas? Ancianos que no pueden trabajar; niños de una familia con demasiadas bocas que alimentar; los heridos en las minas. Todos se arrastran por las calles y, un día, te encuentras con uno de ellos sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared o tirado en la Pradera, u oyes gemidos en una casa y los agentes de la paz acuden a llevarse el cadáver. El hambre nunca es la causa oficial de la muerte: siempre se trata de pulmonía, congelación o neumonía, pero eso no engaña a nadie. _

_La tarde de mi encuentro con Peeta Mellark, la lluvia caía en implacables mantas de agua helada. Había estado en la ciudad intentando cambiar algunas ropas viejas de bebé de Prim en el mercado público, sin mucho éxito. Aunque había ido varias veces al Quemador con mi padre, me asustaba demasiado aventurarme sola en aquel lugar duro y mugriento. La lluvia había empapado la chaqueta de cazador de mi padre que llevaba puesta, y yo estaba muerta de frío. Llevábamos tres días comiendo agua hervida con algunas hojas de menta seca que había encontrado en el fondo de un armario; cuando cerró el mercado, temblaba tanto que se me cayó la ropa de bebé en un charco lleno de barro, pero no la recogí porque temía que, si me agachaba, no podría volver a levantarme. Además, nadie quería la ropa. _

_No podía volver a casa; allí estaban mi madre, con sus ojos sin vida, y mi hermana pequeña, con sus mejillas huecas y sus labios cuarteados. No podía entrar sin esperanza alguna en aquella habitación llena de humo por culpa de las ramas húmedas que había cogido al borde del bosque cuando se nos acabó el carbón para la chimenea. _

_Me encontré dando tumbos por una calle embarrada, detrás de las tiendas que servían a la gente más acomodada de la ciudad. Los comerciantes vivían sobre sus negocios, así que, básicamente, estaba en sus patios. Recuerdo las siluetas de los arriates sin plantar que esperaban al verano, de las cabras en un establo, de un perro empapado atado a un poste, hundido y derrotado en el lodo. _

_En el Distrito 12 están prohibidos todos los tipos de robo, que se castigan con la muerte. A pesar de eso, se me pasó por la cabeza que quizás encontrara algo en los cubos de basura, ya que para esos había vía libre. Puede que un hueso en la carnicería o verduras podridas en la verdulería, algo que nadie salvo mi desesperada familia estuviese dispuesto a comer. Por desgracia, acababan de vaciar los cubos. _

_Cuando pasé junto a la panadería, el olor a pan recién hecho era tan intenso que me mareé. Los hornos estaban en la parte de atrás y de la puerta abierta de la cocina surgía un resplandor dorado. Me quedé allí, hipnotizada por el calor y el exquisito olor, hasta que la lluvia interfirió y me metió sus dedos helados por la espalda, obligándome a volver a la realidad. Levanté la tapa del cubo de basura de la panadería, y lo encontré completa e inhumanamente vacío. _

_De repente, alguien empezó a gritarme y, al levantar la cabeza, vi a la mujer del panadero diciéndome que me largara, que si quería que llamase a los agentes de la paz y que estaba harta de que los mocosos de la Veta escarbaran en su basura. Las palabras eran feas y yo no tenía defensa. Mientras ponía con cuidado la tapa en su sitio y retrocedía, lo vi: un chico de pelo rubio asomándose por detrás de su madre. Lo había visto en el colegio, estaba en mi curso, aunque no sabía su nombre. Se juntaba con los chicos de la ciudad, así que ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Su madre entró en la panadería, gruñendo, pero él tuvo que haber estado observando cómo me alejaba por detrás de la pocilga en la que tenían su cerdo y cómo me apoyaba en el otro lado de un viejo manzano. Por fin me daba cuenta de que no tenía nada que llevar a casa. Me cedieron las rodillas y me dejé caer por el tronco del árbol hasta dar con las raíces. Era demasiado, estaba demasiado enferma, débil y cansada, muy cansada. _

_"__Que llamen a los agentes de la paz y nos lleven al orfanato -pensé-. O, mejor todavía, que me muera aquí mismo, bajo la lluvia." _

_Oí un estrépito en la panadería, los gritos de la mujer de nuevo y el sonido de un golpe, y me pregunté vagamente qué estaría pasando. Unos pies se arrastraban por el lodo hacia mí y pensé: "Es ella, ha venido a echarme con un palo"._

_Pero no era ella, era el chico, y en los brazos llevaba dos enormes panes que debían de haberse caído al fuego, porque la corteza estaba ennegrecida. _

_Su madre le chillaba: "¡Dáselo al cerdo, crío estúpido! ¿Por qué no? ¡Ninguna persona decente va a comprarme el pan quemado!"._

_El chico empezó a arrancar las partes quemadas y a tirarlas al comedero; entonces sonó la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda y su madre desapareció en el interior, para atender al cliente. _

_El chico ni siquiera me miró, aunque yo sí lo miraba a él, por el pan y por el verdugón rojo que le habían dejado en la mejilla. ¿Con qué lo habría golpeado su madre? Mis padres nunca nos pegaban, ni siquiera podía imaginármelo. El chico le echó un vistazo a la panadería, como para comprobar si había moros en la costa, y después, de nuevo atento al cerdo, tiró uno de los panes en mi dirección. El segundo lo siguió poco después y, acto seguido, el muchacho volvió a la panadería arrastrando los pies y cerró la puerta con fuerza. _

_Me quedé mirando el pan sin poder creérmelo. Eran panes buenos, perfectos en realidad, salvo por las zonas quemadas. ¿Quería que me los llevase yo? Seguro, porque los tenía a mis pies. Antes de que nadie pudiese ver lo que había pasado, me metí los panes debajo de la camisa, me tapé bien con la chaqueta de cazador y me alejé corriendo. Aunque el calor del pan me quemaba la piel, los agarré con más fuerza, aferrándome a la vida. _

_Cuando llegué a casa, las hogazas se habían enfriado un poco, pero por dentro seguían calentitas. Las solté en la mesa y las manos de Prim se apresuraron a coger un trozo; sin embargo, la hice sentarse, obligué a mi madre a unirse a nosotras en la mesa y serví unas tazas de té caliente. Raspé la parte quemada del pan y lo corté en rebanadas. Nos comimos uno entero, rebanada a rebanada; era un pan bueno y sustancioso, con pasas y nueces. _

_Puse mi ropa a secar junto a la chimenea, me metí en la cama y disfruté de una noche sin sueños. Hasta el día siguiente no se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que el chico quemara el pan a propósito. Quizá hubiera soltado las hogazas en las llamas, sabiendo que lo castigarían, para poder dármelas. Sin embargo, lo descarté, seguro que se trataba de un accidente. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ni siquiera me conocía. En cualquier caso, el simple gesto de tirarme el pan fue un acto de enorme amabilidad con el que se habría ganado una paliza de haber sido descubierto. No podía explicarme sus motivos. _

_Comimos pan para desayunar y fuimos al colegio. Fue como si la primavera hubiese llegado de la noche a la mañana: el aire era dulce y cálido, y había nubes esponjosas. En clase, pasé junto al chico por el pasillo, y vi que se le había hinchado la mejilla y tenía el ojo morado. Estaba con sus amigos y no me hizo caso, pero cuando recogí a Prim para volver a casa por la tarde, lo descubrí mirándome desde el otro lado del patio. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo; después, él volvió la cabeza. Yo bajé la vista, avergonzada, y entonces lo vi: el primer diente de león del año. Se me encendió una bombilla en la cabeza, pensé en las horas pasadas en los bosques con mi padre y supe cómo íbamos a sobrevivir. _

_Hasta el día de hoy, no he sido capaz de romper la conexión entre este chico, Peeta Mellark, el pan que me dio esperanza y el diente de león que me recordó que no estaba condenada. Más de una vez me he vuelto en el pasillo del colegio y me he encontrado con sus ojos clavados en mí, aunque él siempre aparta la vista rápidamente. Siento como si le debiese algo, y odio deberle cosas a la gente. Quizá debería haberle dado las gracias en algún momento, porque así me sentiría menos confusa. Lo pensé un par de veces, pero nunca parecía ser el momento oportuno._

El profesor había dicho que había que conseguirle a nuestro amigo invisible un regalo especial. Peeta Mellark y yo habíamos compartido la escuela desde que teníamos cinco años y, a excepción de algunos tributos desafortunados, habíamos pasado más tiempo juntos que con nadie más. Debería conocer cosas sobre él que me ayudaran a elegir algo especial. Pero, en realidad, no conocía nada sobre Peeta Mellark que pudiera convertirse en un regalo de Navidad digno. Ya había dedicado bastante tiempo tratando de encontrar el regalo perfecto garabateando la poca información que tenía sobre él. Él era luchador en el equipo de lucha libre de la escuela. Él trabaja en la panadería de su familia. Siempre hacía doble nudo a los cordones de sus zapatos. Pero nada de eso me había ayudado.

A ahora me estoy quedando sin tiempo ya que tendríamos que intercambiar regalos el viernes por la tarde, antes del final de clases. Todavía no tengo nada para darle. Lamento no haberme enterado de ésta estúpida tradición antes que empezaran las heladas de invierno, que destruyeron todas las plantas de bayas que había en los bosques. Con ellas podría haber hecho unas tinturas perfectas para que él pudiera dibujar con ellas.

Una opción sería escribirle una carta contándole que cuando llegue la primavera podría entregarle su regalo. Pero es una idea estúpida, ya que con el paso del tiempo me olvidaría del regalo y él nunca lo recibiría. Y, aunque esté en contra de ésta estúpida tradición, no sería justo que él se quedara sin un regalo.

Sí sé que le gustan las ardillas, o al menos a su familia. Pero no sé cómo reaccionaría al abrir un paquete con el cadáver de una ardilla dentro. Probablemente sus amigos del pueblo se reirían de él y, transitivamente, se reirían de mí, porque nadie más regalaría una ardilla muerta. También tenía algunas de las posesiones que mi padre había dejado cuándo murió, pero ¿qué haría Peeta Mellark con un espejo de afeitar?

Más tarde pensé en convencer a alguien que tuviera un estudiante de La Veta que intercambiara de nombres conmigo. Al menos podría elegir algo de El Quemador, un pedazo de tela, una cinta o un poco de parafina.

_El Quemador, que es el mercado negro donde gano casi todo mi dinero funciona en un almacén abandonado en el que antes se guardaba carbón. Cuando descubrieron un sistema más eficaz que transportaba el carbón directamente de las minas a los trenes, el Quemador fue quedándose con el espacio._

Hoy ya es jueves. Estoy con Gale comprobando la línea de trampas que tenemos instaladas en el bosque antes de ir a le escuela. Gale es mi único amigo, además de Madge.

_Cuando nos conocimos, yo era una niña flacucha de doce años y, aunque él sólo era dos años mayor, ya parecía un hombre. Nos llevó mucho tiempo hacernos amigos, dejar de regatear en cada intercambio y empezar a ayudarnos mutuamente._

Le pregunto si está interesado en cambiar de nombre. Pero me contesta enfadado con un discurso enfático sobre lo estúpida que son éstas tradiciones. Ni siquiera puedo lograr que se calme para poder compartir algunas de las ideas que tengo. Para el momento en que emprendemos el viaje de vuelta a la escuela, él está tan enfadado y malhumorado que su mal humor se me cuela entre los huesos.

Nada de lo que transcurre en el día logra cambiar mi estado sombrío. Lo único que siento son los susurros de los otros estudiantes sobre sus regalos y sólo se me ocurre cómo puedo hacer para poder faltar mañana a la escuela. A la mierda Peeta Mellark. Al menos entonces, tendría más tiempo para pensar en algo. O hacer que él se olvide que no recibió ningún regalo. No creo que él se haría mucho problema por eso. O al menos, eso espero.

Pero no creo que eso suceda, no con él. Él nunca hizo problema por el pan que me regaló cuando éramos más chicos. Él nunca trató de traer el tema a cuenta. Tampoco formaba parte del grupo que a menudo me señalaba y se reía de mí por el miserable trozo de almuerzo que traía al colegio día a día. Jamás se rió de mi ropa raída. Realmente el hecho que él sea tan agradable hace que la ausencia de regalo sea todavía peor, porque si él fuera cualquier otro hijo de comerciante, no me sentiría tan mal si le diera un regalo detestable.

Pero aún sabiendo que no tenía un regalo para intercambiar, mi mamá no me permitió faltar a la escuela hoy viernes. Es entonces cuando me decido por el queso de cabra y saco un pedazo extra de la nevera. Lo envuelvo en unas hojas de albahaca y lo ato con un pedazo de cuerda. Un chico de La Veta vería al queso como un verdadero regalo, pero no creo que obtuviera la misma respuesta del hijo de un comerciante. Sobre todo un chico como Peeta, cuya familia maneja la panadería que, según los oficiales de la Fuerza de Paz, tiene la pastelería más deliciosa de todo Panem.

Un trozo del queso de cabra que hace mi hermana Prim no sería nada comparado con lo que su familia recibe del Capitolio para llevar a cabo sus recetas.

Miro al reloj sobre la pared y me doy cuenta que todavía tengo bastante tiempo como para escaparme al borde del bosques para comprobar si hay alguna fruta seca u otro tipo de baya que haya sobrevivido a la helada.

Apenas entro al bosque, descubro un pequeño racimo de castañas y aprovecho para llenar mis bolsillos tanto como pueda. Estoy consciente que las castañas y el queso realmente no van juntos, pero tal vez su padre podría pensar en algo. O él podría comerlos separadamente. Tampoco tenía tiempo para visitar el Quemador como para poder negociar uno u otro regalo por otra cosa.

Vuelvo rápidamente del bosque a casa y busco un paño blanco de algodón que mi madre usa para vendas y lo uso para envolver el queso y las castañas en el, cerrándolo con una cuerda de arco.

El camino a la escuela con Prim es silencioso. Prim tuvo suerte y consiguió a una muchacha de su clase para el intercambio del amigo secreto Santa y solamente tuve que comprarle un puñado de cintas para que mi pequeña hermana le regalara. Con cada paso que doy hacia la escuela, mi estómago se estruja, sabiendo que el queso y las castañas no son un regalo aceptable. Todavía me preguntaba si hubiera sido mejor no darle nada. Creo que sería más aceptable de una chica de La Veta no dar regalos. Sigo concentrada en mis pensamientos hasta darme cuenta que ya llegamos a la escuela hasta que Prim me da un huesudo abrazo y me desea suerte.

Aunque el intercambio de regalos está programado para la última hora de la tarde, parece que ninguno de los estudiantes pudiera pensar en otra cosa durante el día entero. Yo miro el reloj con diligencia, a la espera de que el profesor olvidara el plan o que la lección ocupara más tiempo que el previsto antes de que comenzáramos el intercambio de regalos.

Pero cuanto el reloj golpea las tres de la tarde, el profesor junta sus manos en un aplauso apagado y anuncia que demos por terminado el trabajo del día. Yo miro cómo los otros estudiantes hacen su camino hacia sus amigos secretos Santas y miran expectantes cómo abren los regalos.

Peeta es rodeado por su círculo de amigos típico y aún parece no notar que él no tiene un regalo. En cambio, parece reír y bromear con ellos sobre sus regalos, incluyendo a Delly Cartwright, quien acaba de recibir un par de calcetines negros que claramente eran para un hombre. Por suerte, los calcetines son de otro muchacho comerciante que ofrece quedárselos nuevamente aclarando que uno nunca podía tener demasiados pares de calcetines. Yo siento envidia por la forma en que se relacionan tán fácilmente entre ellos y la capacidad de improvisación que tienen el uno con el otro. La bolsa de castañas y queso sigue sentada en mi regazo mientras todo la cuerda con mis dedos.

Si pudiera lograr que Peeta se alejara un poco de sus amigos, tal vez podría entregarle su regalo. O quizá podría dejarlo sobre su escritorio y nadie me notaría. Eso es lo que haré. Me paré de mi pupitre e hice un camino silencioso alrededor del aula haciendo sólo una parada para ver que ha recibido Madge - una estatuilla de una muchacha haciendo patinaje sobre hielo.

A medida que me acerco al grupo, puedo oir pedazos de la conversación entre Peeta y sus amigos.

-¿Qué recibiste Peet?- le pregunta el hijo del carnicero.

Peeta sacude su cabeza.- Nada aún- contesta.

Oigo que los otros chicos se ríen.- Tal vez tu amigo invisible tiene un regalo que es inadecuado para la escuela- le dicen.

-"Sobre todo si ella es una muchacha de La Veta", otro se burla. " Eso sería el mejor regalo que ella tendría para ofrecer ".

Las chicas a su alrededor se ríen tontamente y hacen caras como si estuvieran besándose. Yo detengo mi paso abruptamente mientras miro cómo la cara de Peeta se sonroja. ¿Habrá deducido qué es lo que pasa? ¿Sabrá él que es una muchacha de La Veta la que tiene su nombre? ¿Una muchacha de La Veta que no tiene mucho para ofrecerle?

Mi estómago se estruja cuando, finalmente, él levanta la vista y, con una risa torcida, fija sus ojos con los míos. Él ya lo sabe. Y cuando sus amigos dejan de reírse y miran en mi dirección, me doy cuenta de que ellos también. Es entonces cuando dejo caer el bulto de tela de mis manos y salgo corriendo disparada por la puerta de aula.

Salgo corriendo al patio y no vacilo en escalar un viejo roble que está en el fondo. Aún sin hojas para ocultarme, sé que nadie pensaría en buscarme aquí arriba. Y podría esperar hasta que la clase terminara para deslizarse al suelo y pasar a buscar a Prim sin necesidad de cruzarme con Peeta Mellark o con alguno de sus amigos. Pero hace mucho frío acá encima del árbol y mi campera está en el aula. No hay forma de resguardarme del viento frígido. He sobrevivido frios peores, como cuando quedé atrapada en el bosque junto a Gale tratando de escapar de una jauría de perros salvajes. En ese momento, encojo mi cuerpo lo más apretado que pude, cerró los ojos y conté mentalmente hasta que pude irme a casa.

-¿ Katniss?

Miro detenidamente hacia abajo y noto un cuerpo vagando alrededor del árbol que me estaba llamado. Sus rizos rubios sobresalían en el invierno gris como un diente de león.

-¿ Katniss?- Ahora él estaba justo debajo mío, llamándome en el aire sin siquiera alzando la vista. En su mano, sostiene la bolsa de paño que yo había dejado caer en el suelo.

- Sí- contesto con voz un poco quebrada.

Él alza la vista y sus ojos azules brillan cuando se clavan en los míos. - Tu escapaste antes de que pudiera agradecerte por tu regalo.

Encojo los hombros.- Es un regalo estúpido.

- No si viene de ti- contesta en un tono bajo.

-¿ Qué quieres?- le contesto hoscamente.

Él baja su mirada. - Bueno, uh, tu te marchaste antes de que yo pudiera darte tu regalo.

- ¿ Qué regalo?

Él sostiene una caja pequeña de la Panadería Mellark y la agita delante de mí. - Yo soy tu amigo secreto Santa. Yo estaba muy nervioso para darte tu regalo cuando estábamos en el alula.

Balanceo mis piernas y salto del árbol, aterrizo suavemente delante de él y acepto la caja. Sobre la caja, había una hoja de papel grueso atada. Abro la hoja y lo único que sale de mi boca es un suspiro: es un un dibujo de un arquero que está preparando su arco con los labios embutidos contra la cuerda tensa, ojos grises enfocando a un conejo gordo delante de él. Es mi padre. Pliego nuevamente el dibujo y deslizo un dedo bajo el sello de la caja.

Instantáneamente, el sabroso aroma a queso, hierbas y pan fresco invade mi nariz. - ¿ Un bollo de queso?

- Pensé, ... bien, quiero decir, me acuerdo haberte visto muy emocionada cuando una vez viniste a la panadería con tu papá para buscar un bollo de queso. Entonces, sólo pensé, ...quiero decir, Feliz Navidad, Katniss- . Él sonríe y se da la vuelta para volver en la escuela.

- ¡ Espera! - le grito, tomándolo del brazo. - Espera. Esto es ..., es que esto es demasiado, Peeta. No te regalé nada parecido a lo que tu me diste .

- Me encantó lo que me regalaste. Nunca consigo un pedazo de queso sólo para comer, tenemos que usarlo todo para cocinar en la panadería. Es decir, nunca podemos comerlos a menos que se echen a perder, que estén añejos.

- Pero mi regalo no es suficiente! Puedo...¿ Puedo darte algo más? ¿Una ardilla extra o algo?- Mientras las palabras caían por mi boca, lamento haberlas dicho y no poder echarme atrás.¡ Qué estúpida que eres Katniss! ¿Cómo le ofreces una ardilla extra?

- No, Katniss, de verdad. No me debes nada más!

- ¡Sí que te debo!- contesto mientras mis dedos se pasean por el dibujo. Él me ha devuelto los recuerdos de algo que ni siquiera estoy consciente que necesitaba. - Por favor, Peeta. Debe haber algo que ... -, pero mi mente vuelve a lo que sus amigos habían sugerido. Un regalo inadecuado para la escuela.

Él se queda en silencio por un momento, claramente debatiendo si quiere o no pedir algo más. - Bueno, hay una cosa, creo. Aunque pueda parecerte tonta.

- ¿De verdad hay algo? - le digo extendiendo mi mano y tocándole su manos con mis dedos.

Lo siento tragar con fuerza y luego alza la vista hacia mí. - ¿ Cantarías ... um ...una canción para mí?

- ¿ Una canción? - no había cantado durante años, no en público, delante de todos.

De vez en cuando le cantaba una canción a Prim cuando ella no podía dormir o cantaba para mí misma mientras hacía las tareas dentro de la casa. Esta es una petición extraña, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no sabía de dónde había sacado Peeta la idea de que yo podía cantar. Y, sobre todo, rogarme que lo hiciera a cambio de un precioso dibujo. - Uh. Sí. Sí, yo yo yo podría hacer eso - contesto tímidamente.

Veo como su cara se enciende. - ¿ En serio? Realmente no tienens por qué acceder a mi pedido, sé que es estúpido, pero eso -

Siento como mi cara se enciende como la suya – Sí, yo podría cantar ... una canción para tí. ¿Qué, que canción?

- No me preocupa cual - se rie.- Algo, cualquiera, la que tú quieras.

Siento una risa formarse en mi estómago, él me hace acordar a los niños que presionan sus caras contra el vidrio en la tienda de golosinas. Pienso en una de las canciones que mi padre solía cantar, una de las que se cantaban antes de los Días Oscuros.

- El acebo y la hiedra,

Cuando están llenos de hojas,

De todos los árboles que están en el bosque,

El acebo lleva la corona.

El amanecer,

Y la carrera del ciervo

El sonido del órgano

Dulce junto al coro"

Hago una pausa. - La canción es más larga, pero no la recuerdo. Es la única parte mi papá me cantó ...

- Es hermosa, Katniss. Gracias.

Trato de esquivar su cabeza. - Bueno, no es mucho.

Él se ríe suavemente. - No, es perfecta -. Sus ojos me exploran y su sonrisa se agranda. - Escucha.

- ¿ Qué debería escuchar? Oh-. Un tenue jadeo escapa mi boca en el momento en que me doy cuenta que la melodía sigue por el cielo. Sinsajos. Ellos habían escuchado mi canción y la seguían repitiendo. - ¡Guau! Nunca... Nunca los había escuchado hacer eso con mi voz antes.

Él se estira y toma mi mano, apretándola. - Tal vez sea un signo que deberías cantar más a menudo - . Antes de darme cuenta que está pasando, él se inclina y presiona sus labios contra los míos. Es breve, casi pasa desapercibido, pero calienta mi cuerpo en un modo que ningún fuego o manta podrían. Él entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y comienza a guiarme hacia la escuela. - Feliz Navidad, Katniss Everdeen.

Miro a nuestras manos entrelazadas. - Feliz Navidad, Peeta Mellark.

Así tomados de la mano volvemos a nuestra aula. Está totalmente vacía. Los otros chicos deben haberse marchado a sus casas para comenzar las vaciones de invierno, que normalmente duran dos semanas. En el fondo me siento aliviada de que no haya nadie, así no pueden ver que estamos tomados de la mano. Miro hacia ellas tímidamente y carraspeo.

- Tengo que preparar mi bolso e ir a buscar a mi hermana Prim - le digo.

- Tienes razón, perdón - me dice sonrojado mientras suelta mi mano.

Busco la vieja campera de cuero que era de mi padre y junto los libros para ponerlos en mi vieja bolsa de tela. Cuando me doy vuelta para salir por la puerta, siento que Peeta se aclara la voz.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte caminando hasta tu casa?

- No sé, ¿no tendrías problemas si te ven conmigo? Pienso lo que pasó con el pan y no creo que tu madre estaría muy contenta si te ven con una chica de La Veta - le contesto con voz triste.

- En realidad, ya no me importa mucho lo que diga mi madre y, además, no tiene por qué enterarse. No es que quiera esconderte, pero sólo sabría si mi hermano Naan le cuenta y creo que puedo manejar eso. A menos que tengas planes con Gale Hawthorne- trata de corregirse con la voz un poco quebrada.

- Está bien, deberíamos pasar por Prim primero. Supongo que Gale ya se habrá ido con sus hermanos.

Caminamos hasta la entrada de la escuela en dónde Prim está sentada esperándome. Peeta no ha intentado tomarme la mano nuevamente, gesto que agradezco porque mi hermana empezaría a hacerme preguntas. Ya bastante asombrada está cuando me ve entrar al gran salón de entrada junto al hijo del panadero.

- Katniss, pensé que te había pasado algo - grita mientras corre hacia mí para abrazarme.

- No patito. Sólo me retrasé para darle el regalo del amigo invisible a Peeta.

- Hola Peeta - saluda mi hermana al chico que está peligrosamente a mi lado con la misma naturalidad como si fuéramos amigos desde hace años.

- Hola Prim. Yo también tengo algo para ti por Navidad - le dice metiendo la mano en un bolsillo y sacando una galleta decorada envuelta en papel celofán.

Yo lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, como regañándolo.

- Katniss, es un regalo, no le pidas que lo rechace - me dice Peeta tratando de reprimir la acción que parece instintiva en mí. - Y también las voy a acompañar caminando a casa - le informa mientras ella comienza a dar volteretas y grititos.

Lo vuelvo a mirar fijamente. – No estamos acostumbradas a ser escoltadas a casa - le digo intentando de dar una excusa a la situación embarazosa en la que me está metiendo.

- ¡Pero sí las escolta Gale todos los días! - me responde.

- Gale es un chico de La Veta como nosotras. No es común ver a hijos de comerciantes por La Veta, salvo que estén buscando…

- ¡Katniss! Por favor, no quiero que malinterpretes mis intenciones. Sé cómo son los hijos de los comerciantes, pero yo no soy así - me responde con voz de ofendido.

- ¡Pero yo no te conozco! ¿ Sabes cuánto tiempo me llevo confiar en Gale?

- Entiendo eso, pero si nunca hablamos ni pasamos tiempo juntos, nunca podrás conocerme y, realmente, me gustaría conocerte mejor.

Lo miro confundida. No tengo ni la menor idea que significa conocerme mejor, menos luego de ese esbozo de beso que acaba de darme bajo el roble. No es algo que haga comúnmente con Gale.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, trato de acomodar mis pensamientos y le digo: - Está bien, pero vamos por un camino un poco más discreto, no quiero que la gente empiece a chusmear por ahí.

Salimos de la escuela y tomamos por una calle más angosta que va por los patios traseros de las últimas casas de la ciudad, un pequeño puente sobre un arrollo casi seco conecta el fin de la ciudad con La Veta, el barrio minero del Distrito 12. Casi no hay nadie en la calle y Prim aprovecha para correr una cuadra hacia delante y volver para rodearnos a Peeta y a mí dando saltitos.

- Peeta, no te agradecí tu galleta, ¿quien la hizo?

- Las galletas las hornea mi padre, pero yo soy el encargado de pintarlas. También decoro las magdalenas. Él dice que lo hago mejor que nadie, por eso soy el encargado de la decoración desde que tengo doce años - dice orgulloso.

Prim vuelve a desaparecer calle abajo y me quedo a su lado, rodeada de un incómodo silencio. Finalmente, Peeta decide romper el hielo nuevamente.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer estas dos semanas de vacaciones?

Lo miro asombrada, ya que el término vacaciones no tiene mucho significado acá en el Distrito 12.

- Si no nieva mucho me escaparé al bosque a cazar los pocos animales que quedan y, supongo, me quedaré en casa tratando de arreglar algunas cosas que hay por ahí. Si me queda tiempo, quizá lea algún libro de los que tiene mi madre de cuando vivía en el pueblo.

- Ah. Mi madre me pone a trabajar un turno completo las dos semanas. Cuando hay clases, generalmente trabajo desde las cuatro a las seis y media, pero si no tengo que ir a la escuela, se aprovecha y tengo que hacer un turno de seis horas. Lo bueno es que puedo elegir si trabajo bien temprano o por la tarde, entonces me deja el resto del tiempo libre.

- No pensé que trabajaras tantas horas - le digo, sorprendida.

- Es el régimen que mi madre impuso en la familia desde hace años. Aún cuando era pequeño, tenía tareas asignadas. A propósito, ¿ te molesta si vengo a visitarte algún día?

- No … No me molesta, pero no quiero que mis vecinos se den cuenta y empiecen a hablar por lo bajo. Mi madre dice que una buena chica de La Veta tiene que cuidar su reputación - le explico luego de atragantarme por la pregunta.

- Mira Katniss. Puedo ser todo lo discreto que tu quieras. Quiero aclararte que no tengo intenciones de ser tu amigo. Me costó muchos años animarme a hablarte y hacerte esa pregunta. Pero mis intenciones son serias y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, o por lo menos hasta la próxima cosecha.

Sus palabras me enmudecieron y, por suerte, ya estábamos llegando a la puerta trasera de mi pequeña casa. Siento un cosquilleo extraño en mí estómago que nunca había sentido hasta el momento.

- Deja que Prim entre primero - me pide Peeta casi en un susurro.

- Prim, entra primero, me quedo unos minutos y paso a hacerte el té - le aviso.

Me doy vuelta y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. Nunca me había percatado del profundo azul del color de sus irises. Realmente son cautivantes. Peeta se aclara la garganta y se acerca aún más. Puedo sentir el calor que irradia. Con su mano sostiene mi barbilla, se inclina y apoya sus labios contra los míos. Ésta vez no es suave. Ejerce más presión y los siento, calientes y acolchados. El cosquilleo en mi estómago se hace más notorio y termino respondiendo el beso.

Cuando nuestras bocas se separan, un suspiro sale de mi boca y siento que me estoy enrojeciendo. Peeta me devuelve un sonrisa.

- La próxima vez que traigas ardillas a la panadería le diré a mi padre que te atenderé yo. De ahora en más, siempre seré yo. ¡Feliz Navidad Katniss!"

Y así, se da vuelta y retoma el camino para volver al pueblo. De ahora en más creo que me voy a concentrar en cazar más ardillas.


	2. Chapter 2 Conociéndonos

Conociendonos

Fuente:

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

/works/595634

/works/805548

s/10545956/1/Truth-With-Consequence

Es el primer domingo de las vacaciones de invierno y, a pesar de que anoche nevó un poco, quedamos con Gale en encontrarnos en nuestra roca para cazar y revisar las trampas.

Gale es mi mejor amigo, pero dudo que le pueda contar lo que pasó con Peeta Mellark el viernes pasado. De todos modos, él no me cuenta sobre sus conquistas amorosas. No sé si es porque nuestros temas en común se centran más en la supervivencia de nuestras familias o porque, en el fondo, hablar de nuestra vida amorosa cerraría una puerta que no sé si él está dispuesto a pasar.

De vez en cuando, cuando estamos con nuestras madres, creo que ellas nos ven como si fuera natural que Gale y yo termináramos juntos, casados, con hijos. En ésta etapa de mi vida, con sólo catorce años, no puedo imaginar un futuro tan lejano_. Entre Gale y yo nunca ha habido nada romántico. Nos llevó mucho tiempo hacernos amigos, dejar de regatear en cada intercambio y empezar a ayudarnos mutuamente._

Tampoco quiero hacerme ilusiones con Peeta, él es del pueblo y, los chicos del pueblo jamás se casan con chicas de La Veta. Pero en lo único que pienso en éste momento es en cazar muchas ardillas. Son la mejor excusa que tendría para pasar por la panadería y aunque sea poder verlo de reojo.

Apuro el paso y llego a nuestro punto de encuentro. Ya ha amanecido y los rayos dorados del sol bañan el rostro de Gale. _Gale no tendrá problemas para encontrar esposa: es guapo, lo bastante fuerte como para trabajar en las minas y capaz de cazar. Por la forma en que las chicas susurran cuando pasa a su lado en el colegio, está claro que lo desean. Me pongo celosa, pero no por lo que la gente pensaría, sino porque no es fácil encontrar buenos compañeros de caza. podría ser mi hermano: pelo negro liso, piel aceitunada, incluso tenemos los mismos ojos grises. Pero no somos familia, al menos, no cercana. Casi todos los que trabajan en las minas tienen un _aspecto similar, como nosotros

-¡Hola Catnip!- me saluda Gale con voz clara. _En realidad me llamo Katniss, como la flor acuática a la que llaman saeta, pero, cuando se lo dije por primera vez, mi voz no era más que un susurro, así que creyó que le decía Catnip, la menta de gato. Después, cuando un lince loco empezó a seguirme por los bosques en busca de sobras, se convirtió en mi nombre oficial._

-¡Hola Gale! Traje un poco de té de menta caliente para contrarrestar el frío – le contesto mientras me siento a su lado. A pesar de la campera de cuero de mi padre que llevo puesta puedo sentir el calor que irradia de su cuerpo. – ¿Crees que podremos encontrar algo hoy?

- A pesar de la nieve de anoche, creo que los animales deberían estar saliendo de sus escondites para buscar un poco de calor en el sol. Puede ser que tengamos suerte.

Comenzamos a recorrer el sector del bosque que más conocemos hasta llegar a un nuevo claro en donde encontramos un grupo de ardillas rodeando un árbol de nueces. Bajo una mata de arbustos pelados, encuentro algunas hojas comestibles que servirán para hacer una sopa. También juntamos nueces. Evidentemente es mi día de suerte, pero trato de ocultar el entusiasmo para no despertar sospechas en Gale.

Cerca del mediodía decidimos emprender la vuelta, no sin antes chequear la línea de trampas. Para ser invierno, no podemos quejarnos: entre las trampas y el arco, juntamos cuatro conejos, seis ardillas y tres hurones. Éstos últimos nos servirán más por su piel que por la carne. Luego de pelar nuestras presas, emprendemos el camino hacia El Quemador.

_Sae la Grasienta, la anciana huesuda que vende cuencos de sopa caliente preparada en un enorme hervidor, nos compra la mitad de las verduras _y los tres hurones _a cambio de un par de trozos de parafina. Puede que nos hubiese ido mejor en otro sitio, pero nos esforzamos por mantener una buena relación con Sae, ya que es la única que siempre está dispuesta a comprar carne de perro salvaje. A pesar de que no los cazamos a propósito, si nos atacan y matamos un par, bueno, la carne es la carne. «Una vez dentro de la sopa, puedo decir que es ternera», dice Sae la Grasienta, guiñando un ojo. En la Veta, nadie le haría ascos a una buena pata de perro salvaje, pero los agentes de la paz que van al Quemador pueden permitirse ser un poquito más exigentes._

Posteriormente no dirigimos al puesto de Calf, un hombre que prepara las pieles para luego venderlas al peletero del pueblo. Debe sacar buen dinero en el trato, porque siempre es generoso con las piezas que le traemos. Esta vez, nos da cuatro bolsas de carbón a cambio de las trece piezas.

Con el carbón y las presas, se nos hace difícil deambular por El Quemador. Es en este momento que se me ocurre la excusa perfecta para ir sola al pueblo y mandar a Gale a la casa.

- Gale – digo tímidamente- Podríamos dividir las piezas, separar algunas ardillas para el panadero y yo podría escaparme al pueblo a entregárselas mientras tú llevas todo lo demás a tu casa. Yo paso luego a retirarlas y te llevo al pan.

- No es mala idea, ya estamos muy cargados. Te parece que nos llevamos cada uno dos conejos y una ardilla y le llevas al panadero las cuatro restantes para hacernos de una buena reserva de pan en caso de que haya alguna tormenta de nieve.

- Me parece bien – respondo dejando en mi bolsa de caza cuatro ardillas regordetas. Tengo que seguir fingiendo la ansiedad que surca mis venas frente al prospecto de encontrarme con Peeta.

- Te veo más tarde Catnip y no te dejes engañar.

- Está bien, confía en mí.

Así nuestros caminos se separan. Él encara para La Veta y yo para el pueblo. Luego de unos minutos de camino, llego a la puerta trasera de la panadería. Subo los escalones y toco levemente la puerta. Siento movimiento del otro lado y al cabo de un momento veo salir a Peeta. Tiene puesto un delantal blanco que le llega casi a las rodillas y está todo colorado.

- ¡ Hola! Pensé que no vendrías más – me dice en un tono suave.

- Recién salimos hoy al bosque. El sábado tuvimos que ayudar a nuestras madres con reparaciones en la casa. ¿Estás muy colorado? – le pregunto asombrada.

- Hace mucho calor adentro, estamos con mucho trabajo por la fiestas. ¿Tienes las ardillas?

- ¡Si, tengo cuatro! ¿Estará bien?

- Mi padre estará contento. Pasa un momento mientras le pregunto cuánto dinero tengo que darte. No sé realmente el precio en que hacen el intercambio – me dice un poco avergonzado.

- Está bien, ¿ no se enojará tu madre si me ve adentro?

- Está arriba con jaqueca. No podrías haber llegado en mejor momento – me dice casi como un susurro.

Peeta abre un poco más la puerta y apoya su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda para darme un empujoncito y hacerme entrar. El toque me causa un temblor a lo largo de mi columna. No puedo dejar que vea el efecto que está teniendo en mí. Luego desaparece hacia la parte delantera del negocio. Unos minutos después vuelve a mi lado.

- Mi padre dijo que es un pan por cada ardilla. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? – pregunta amablemente.

- No, lo que tengan a mano estará bien- Lo veo retirarse nuevamente y vuelve con dos bolsas de papel con pan.

- Sé que comparten esto con Gale, por eso hice dos paquetes.- me mira- ¿Podría verte luego? Termino a las dos de la tarde, cuando cerramos - me pregunta tímidamente mientras roza levemente sus dedos en mi mano.

- Encuéntrame dos y cuarto en la esquina del callejón.¿ Tienes pensado algo?- pregunto aunque siento que me estoy metiendo en problemas.

- ¿Me enseñarías a tirar con el arco? No es para sacarte trabajo, pero realmente me gustaría aprender.

- Está bien. Nos vemos- y mientras estoy volviéndome hacia la puerta se acerca y roza mi mejilla con sus labios.

- Hasta luego Katniss- susurra.

Vuelvo a casa como en un sueño. No puedo negar que me excita pensar que estaremos los dos juntos en el bosque. Normalmente no dejaría a nadie más que a Gale estar conmigo allí. Es como mi lugar sagrado, en dónde puedo ser yo misma. Sin embargo, no me siento amenazada por Peeta. ¿ Será porque ya me demostró que podría arriesgarse por mí el día que me tiró el pan? También soy consciente que tendré que buscar un lugar diferente al que uso con Gale, porque se daría cuenta rápidamente que alguien ha estado ahí.

Antes de entrar a casa, paso por la casa de los Hawthorne para dejarles los panes y llevarme las bolsas de carbón y mi parte de la carne y las nueces. Cuando llego a casa, mi madre tiene lista una sopa. Prim está sentada a la mesa esperándome.

- Hola, Kat ¿cómo te fue hoy?- me pregunta mi hermanita de diez años.

- Bastante bien- le digo- ¿Cómo estuvo ella?- ella es mi madre. Cuando mi padre voló en pedazos en el accidente de la mina, mi madre se convirtió _en una mujer que se quedó sentada, vacía e inaccesible mientras sus hijas se convertían en piel y huesos. Intento perdonarla por mi padre, pero, para ser sincera, no soy de las que perdonan._

_Poco a poco, mi madre volvió con nosotras. Empezó a limpiar, cocinar y poner en conserva para el invierno algunos de los alimentos que yo llevaba. La gente pagaba en especie o con dinero por sus remedios medicinales y, un día, la oí cantar. _

_Prim estaba encantada de tenerla de vuelta, mientras que yo seguía observándola, esperando que desapareciese otra vez; no confiaba en ella. Además, un lugar pequeño y retorcido de mi interior la odiaba por su debilidad, por su negligencia, por los meses que nos había hecho pasar. Mi hermana la perdonó y yo me alejé de ella, había levantado un muro para protegerme de necesitarla y nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre nosotras. _

- Bien- me contesta Prim- Hizo la sopa y se fue a la cama, pero por lo menos hizo algo.

Apoyo sobre la mesa la bolsa de papel que me dio Peeta para sacar los panes y en el fondo encuentro dos bollos que queso calientes y dos galletas dulces. Doy vuelta los ojos, ¿¡será que nunca dejaré de deberle a éste chico!? El olor de los bollos de queso invaden la cocina y Prim levanta los ojos emocionada.

- ¡Me parece que alguien recibió un regalo¡- Prim me guiña un ojo.

- ¡ Prim!- le digo avergonzada- fue parte de mi trueque, no te hagas ilusiones.

- No hay nada de malo que un chico te haga regalos- me dice Prim suavemente- Y no vengas con que él es hijo de un comerciante y tú de La Veta. Es lo mismo que mamá y papá, pero al revés.

- ¿Desde cuándo te comportas como un adulto, Prim?- Ella pone sus ojos en blanco y nos sentamos a tomar la sopa acompañándola con los bollos que queso.

Para cuando termino mi almuerzo y limpio la cocina son las dos menos cuarto de la tarde. Por un momento, pienso en cambiarme la ropa, pero soy consciente que no tengo tanta ni me serviría de nada. Ahora debo buscar una buena excusa para salir de casa sin despertar muchas sospechas.

- Prim, tengo que salir. Sae La Grasienta me pidió que le enseña a despellejar las presas. Vuelvo antes de que sea de noche- mi excusa no es muy creíble. Prim me mira dubitativa y se vuelve para seguir leyendo uno de los libros sobre sanaciones que tiene mi madre. No pronuncia palabra.

Salgo por la puerta trasera de mi casa y empiezo a andar el camino hacia el pueblo. Intento recordar los puntos débiles de la alambrada que paso por el camino. Necesito encontrar uno cerca de la panadería para que no perdamos tanto tiempo para entrar al bosque. Cuando diviso a Peeta en la esquina, le hago una seña con la cabeza para que me siga. Trato de mantener la distancia para que nadie sospeche.

Empiezo a rodear la cerca mientras él se me acerca.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- me pregunta tranquilo.

- Estoy buscando un punto débil para poder pasar sin que nos noten y ni que nos lastimemos.

- ¿Pero no está electrificada?

- No siempre. Escucha, ahora no emite ningún sonido. En cambio, cuando la electricidad está conectada, emite un zumbido muy molesto.

- Ah!

Tras recorrer unos metros a lo largo de la cerca, encuentro unos arbustos que cubren unos alambre estirados ofreciendo un buen punto de escape. – Por aquí podremos entrar-le digo- ¿Crees que podrás pasar?

- Puedo parecer gordito, pero soy ágil- me responde un poco ofendido.

- No dije que fueras gordo, sos grandote,¡- estás bien alimentado!- Lo siento soltar una risa por lo bajo. Me agacho un poco y me deslizo por debajo de la alambrada. Peeta me pasa una mochila que no había visto antes y muy despacio hace cuerpo tierra y se desliza detrás mío.

-_ Mi arco es una rareza que fabricó mi padre, junto con otros similares que guardo bien escondidos en el bosque, envueltos con cuidado en fundas impermeables. Mi padre podría haber ganado bastante dinero vendiéndolos, pero, de haberlo descubierto los funcionarios del Gobierno, lo habrían ejecutado en público por incitar a la rebelión_- le cuento a Peeta

- ¿Y dónde está?- me pregunta.

- Si no recuerdo mal, uno de ellos debería estás por aquí- le digo agachándome frente a un viejo árbol mientras _recupero un arco y un carcaj de flechas que tenía escondidos en un tronco hueco._

Con arco y flecha en la mano, busco un claro en el bosque que esté rodeado por árboles grandes que nos den reparo del viento y que sirvan de blanco.

- ¿Qué te parece éste lugar?- le pregunto al llegar a un claro que tiene una forma redonda. Está más o menos a veinte minutos caminando desde que pasamos la alambrada.

- Me gusta. Espero poder acordarme cómo llegar ora vez- me dice. Su comentario me sorprende.

- ¿Piensas venir otra vez?- le contesto, un poco en broma.

- Pensaba que podríamos vernos a diario, así podía aprender un poco y conocernos mejor- me contesta pausadamente mientras busca un lugar en dónde poner su mochila.

-Antes que nada, deberíamos elegir un árbol como blanco. ¿Qué te parece ese pino?- sigo la conversación sin preocuparme por contestar.

- Me parece bien.

-Para empezar, tiene que visualizar una línea desde donde tú estás hasta el blanco. Esa es tu línea de tiro. Luego, tomas una flecha y la colocas sobre el suelo a lo largo de la línea de tiro.

- ¿Así está bien?- me dice mientras toma una flecha del carcaj y hace lo que le estaba explicando

- El arco se sostiene con la mano opuesta a la del ojo dominante, tienes que agarrarlo con la mano del ojo dominante. Por ejemplo, si tu ojo dominante es el derecho, sostienes el arco con tu mano izquierda, encarándola hacia el objetivo, viendo el blanco con el ojo derecho y cogiendo la flecha y la cuerda con la mano derecha.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo veo a Peeta probar con cada uno de sus ojos. Con la tenue luz del sol que se cuela por las ramas de los pinos que nos rodean, sus pestañas parecen resaltar. Nunca me había percatado de lo largas que son, tanto que parece que se van a enredar. Un leve suspiro sale casi sin darme cuenta por mi boca. Aclaro mi voz saliendo de mis pensamientos y sigo con la lección.

- Tu cuerpo debe estar perpendicular al objetivo y la línea de tiro, es decir, de lado, con los pies situados en la perpendicular vertical con cada hombro. Con el tiempo, encontrarás una postura más relajada y encontraras tus propias preferencias. Por ejemplo, yo suelo colocar la pierna adelantada rebasando la línea de tiro unos veinte centímetros.

Mientras me acerco suavemente, trato de tocar con mis manos los lugares del cuerpo que él necesita concientizar para poder corregir su postura. Esta vez es él el que exhala un suspiro.

- Para cargar una flecha, el arco se inclina hacia el suelo y el cuerpo de la flecha se apoya en el reposa flechas, aquí- le señalo con mi dedo- La parte trasera de la flecha se engancha en la cuerda del arco mediante el 'culatín'. La cuerda se sujeta generalmente con las yemas de tres dedos, manteniendo los tres dedos por debajo de la flecha o bien con uno por encima, de acuerdo a lo que te sea más cómodo. Cuando ya estás en posición, levantas el arco y lo abres, es decir, la mano de cuerda se desplaza hacia la cara, donde debe apoyarse ligeramente para tener un punto de anclaje que, idealmente, debe ser el mismo en todos los tiros, y a menudo es la comisura del labio o la barbilla. Utiliza los músculos de tu hombro y espalda para tirar de la cuerda.

Para cerciorarme de que el movimiento es correcto, apoyo levemente mi pecho sobre su espalda y paso mis brazos hacia delante. Estoy prácticamente abrazándolo y su aroma a canela y azúcar invade mis narinas. La sensación de tenerlo entre mis brazos es irresistible pero trato de mantener la compostura para que no crea que soy una niña tonta.

-Trata de no estar tan almidonado – le digo para parecer más relajada- Ahora apunta, toma una respiración y mantenla hasta que sueltes la flecha. La flecha se suelta relajando los dedos de la mano de la cuerda desde la muñeca hacia adelante, dejando que la cuerda se deslice de tus dedos. Debes evitar movimientos de retroceso o gestos de ayuda a la flecha con el cuerpo, porque afectan al vuelo de la flecha. Mantén tu posición de disparo hasta que oigas la flecha en el blanco.

- ¿Me marcarías un blanco?- me pregunta tímidamente.

Camino unos treinta metros hacia un pino bastante ancho que tiene unos nudos a unos dos metros de altura y se lo señalo.

- ¿Te parece bien aquí?- le grito.

Peeta me hace una seña con la cabeza como dando su aprobación y vuelvo rápido hacia su lugar.

- Me voy a poner detrás de ti por seguridad- le digo.

- No tengo ninguna intención de tirarte una flecha- me contesta en tono de broma.

- Eso espero- bromeo yo también.

Peeta reacomoda su cuerpo, alineándolo hacia el blanco y piensa detenidamente cada uno de los movimientos que le fui explicando. Me resulta llamativo lo fácil que se me hace estar en su compañía, me dá un sensación de seguridad que tengo también con Gale, pero que me llevó mucho más tiempo. El sonido del lanzamiento de la flecha me saca de mis elucubraciones. Nos acercamos juntos hacia el blanco. La flecha está un poco hacia la izquierda y hacia abajo, pero está clavada en el árbol.

- ¡No tan mal para ser principiante! ¿Estás seguro que es tu primera vez? – le digo, pero en el momento en la palabras dejan mi boca me pongo roja como un tomate.

- Si, y creo que contigo voy a hacer muchas cosas por primera vez- me contesta con voz de pícaro.

En ese momento, toma mi muñeca y me acerca hacia él. Puedo ver el hambre en sus ojos, como si literalmente me quisiera comer. El calor comienza a elevarse dentro mío y me dejo llevar, porque en éste momento siento que quiero estar cerca de Peeta.

- Katniss- miro hacia arriba y me encuentro de repente embutida contra el tronco del árbol. La boca de Peeta está sólo a milímetros de los míos. Puedo ver sus ojos azules que están brillando por el deseo y me presiono contra él. - Dime que pare- me dice y puedo sentir sus respiración sobre mi boca. Yo sacudo la cabeza y él la toma entre sus manos mi cara para acercar mi boca a la suya.

Él acerca más y, como un reflejo, paso la lengua por mis labios anticipándome. Peeta gime al ver mi movimiento y yo siento crecer el calor entre mis muslos. Él me presiona contra la áspera madera mientras puedo sentir la erección de Peeta sobre mi pelvis. En ése momento, su boca encuentra la mía ávidamente.

Yo respondo con impaciencia abriendo mi boca ligeramente para dejar que su lengua acaricie la mía. Él sabe a vainilla. Mi cuerpo se electrifica, mis brazos se enredan alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo aún más. Esto no es solamente carne contra carne, hay algo más, que todavía no puedo explicar. Finalmente, nos separamos, respirando pesadamente dejando mi frente descansar sobre la de él. Nuestras miradas se conectan y una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios.

- Nunca te había visto sonreír antes. Es hermosa. Tú eres hermosa.

- No me llevo bien con los halagos- le respondo sin poder evitar ponerme colorada nuevamente.

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte de ahora en más. ¡ Sigamos un rato más con tu clase, tenemos media hora hasta que empiece a oscurecer! – me da la mano y caminamos hacia la mitad del claro.

Durante cuarenta y cinco minutos nos turnamos tirando al blanco, aunque al principio insisto en que tire él, me dice que prefiere observarme para captar mejor la técnica. Para cuando estamos terminando, a ambos nos duelen un poco los hombros, pero puedo decir con orgullo que Peeta ya dio un par de veces en el centro del nudo del árbol.

- Realmente eres una buena maestra- me dice Peeta acercándose y dándome y beso rápido en la boca.- Traje algo para ti y para Prim, para que lleves a casa- abre su mochila y saca cuatro rollos de canela.- No son de hoy, nuestra madre nunca nos deja sacar la pastelería fresca, pero si los calientas estarán como recién hecho.

- ¡Gracias! No tenías por qué darme nada- le explico tímidamente.

- Pensé que sería un buen intercambio.

- Creo que nunca dejaré de deberte, Peeta. Pero podría pensar en algo que podrías hacer por mí a cambio de las clases de arquería.

- ¿Un beso?- me dice con voz de niño travieso.

- ¡No! ¡Si! Me acuerdo que cuando conocí a Gale, él me enseño a montar trampas, mientras yo le explicaba cómo usar el arco y la flecha.

- ¿Las lecciones eran como las nuestras?- me pregunta con tono serio.

- ¿Estás celoso? Nunca había besado a nadie antes que a ti- le explico bajando la mirada avergonzada.

- Katniss, perdón. No debí haberme puesto así- y se acerca para acariciarme la mejilla derecha.

- Estaba pensando que, cuando los días sean más largos y un poco más calurosos, podrías enseñarme técnicas de defensa personal. Ya sabes, no me gusta que la gente se me acerque mucho.

- Trato hecho. Sería mejor que empezáramos a volver. Ven aquí- estira su mano y me abraza. Un abrazo de oso. Definitivamente no me molesta que Peeta Mellark me toque.

Hacemos el camino hacia la alambrada en silencio pero de la mano. Él acaricia con su pulgar el dorso de mi mano, electrificando todo mi cuerpo, pero a la vez dándome una sensación de seguridad que sólo sentía cuando estaba con mi padre.

Antes de llegar al punto de la cerca por donde pasamos se detiene y me mira.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora? Yo tendré todas las vacaciones de invierno el mismo horario y salvo que haya una tormenta de nieve, yo vendré a buscarte.

- Me parece bien, nos vemos mañana- me paro en puntitas de pié y apoyo ligeramente mis labios sobre los suyos.

Sin mirar atrás, tomo el camino hacia La Veta. Sé que me está mirando, ahora siento cómo se posan sus ojos sobre mí y me doy cuenta que todos estos años los sentí. Es imposible ignorar a Peeta Mellark. El trayecto es corto, aunque voy tarareando bajito, para que nadie escuche que, después de tantos años, me siento un poco más feliz.


	3. Chapter 3 Fin de las vacaciones

Fin de las Vacaciones

Fuente:

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

/works/595634

/works/805548

s/10545956/1/Truth-With-Consequence

Estoy un poco triste porque hoy es el último día de las vacaciones de invierno y, cuando la escuela comience, no voy a tener tanto tiempo para estar con Peeta. Aunque vamos al mismo curso, decidimos mantener nuestro noviazgo en secreto y coincidimos que sólo nos hablaríamos durante el almuerzo. El fingiría que está interesado en Madge Undersee para no despertar sospechas y yo seguiría frunciendo el seño como hago habitualmente.

Al principio de éstas dos semanas, habíamos encontrado en un hueco en la alambrada metálica que rodea al Distrito 12 que está cerca de la panadería de sus padres. Yo siempre usaba un hueco que quedaba cerca de mi casa, pero no era cómodo para él. Peeta ayudaba a su padres en la panadería, pero, durante las vacaciones, trabajó siempre en el primer turno y se desocupaba después de las dos de la tarde. Y ,por lo que había observado estas dos semanas, ni se preocupaban en dónde las pasaba.

Por la mañana, específicamente al amanecer, había ido a cazar al bosque con mi amigo Gale. Después de cazar, fuimos al Quemador a intercambiar las pieles y la carne por algunos de los productos que nuestras madres habían puesto en una lista. Semana a semana, íbamos completando la lista.

Antes de que empezara a salir con Peeta, después del Quemador nos dirigíamos al pueblo, pero durante los últimos días logré convencer a Gale que era mejor que yo fuera a la panadería a intercambiar las ardillas con el panadero. El no puso ninguna objeción y era la mejor forma de encontrarme con Peeta sin despertar ninguna sospecha.

Luego había almorzado con mi madre y mi hermana Prim. Juntas habíamos preparado un guiso de conejo que nos serviría como sustento hasta el martes. Al terminar la comida, le avisé a mi madre que iría al pueblo a cambiar las últimas pieles que había separado y que no me esperara a cenar ya que posiblemente me encontrara en la plaza con Madge. Nunca había sido una persona social ni de muchos amigos, pero con Madge no llevábamos relativamente bien y mi madre nunca iba a tratar de corroborar si yo estaba o no con ella, lo cual me brindaba una coartada.

Con las tres ardillas en mi bolsa de presas, emprendo el camino hacia el pueblo. Normalmente, intercambiaba dos ardillas por dos hogazas de pan fresco o cuatro de pan viejo que dividíamos entre Gale y yo, pero desde que Peeta empezó a estar más presente en el día a día de mi vida, el siempre me traía alguna de las sobras de la panadería para que compartiera con Prim y mi madre. Por eso, me pareció justo aumentar las ardillas que intercambiaba para equilibrar el trato. Al principio, el padre de Peeta se había enojado con él porque no quería que yo saliera en desventaja en el trueque. Esa pelea derivó en que Peeta le contara que pasaba entre nosotros y le confesara que todos los días nos traía algo de comer. Cuando Peeta me lo contó temí por su integridad y la continuidad de nuestra relación, pero resultó que Lahoh Mellark se convirtiera en nuestro más entusiasta cómplice.

Cuando llego a la puerta trasera de la panadería, doy dos golpes en la puerta y minutos después aparece el padre de Peeta.

- ¡Buenas tardes, Katniss! Me imagino que hoy habrá sido un bonito día en el bosque. ¿Qué me has traído?- me dice muy sonrientemente.

- Tengo tres ardillas, señor Mellark, no están muy gordas pero son grandes- le explico.

- Me puedes llamar Lahoh, y creo que tres ardillas está muy bien. Aquí tienes las hogazas de pan, están bien envueltas para que no se estropeen. Sospecho que pasarás la tarde en el bosque, ya que el día está hermoso- agrega.

Esa era la clave que Peeta me había dicho que su padre diría para avisarme que él ya había salido, pasarás la tarde en el bosque.

- Muchas gracias. Si pensaba ir al bosque a buscar bayas, espero que no esté muy frío todavía. Hasta el martes, Lahoh- me despido.

Me dirijo a los arbustos que esconden los alambres rotos de la cerca y me deslizo por debajo. A pesar del ser invierno, el día está soleado, aunque el viento es gélido. No estoy muy confiada en que el clima se mantenga así hasta el comienzo de la primavera. Nos faltan un par de tormentas de nieve antes de que cambie la estación.

El claro en dónde me encuentro siempre con Peeta está a media hora caminando. Después de nuestra segunda cita, el ya sabía cómo llegar solo. Cuando salgo al bosque con Gale, que es día por medio, trato de evitar esta zona, ya que se daría cuenta enseguida que alguien ha estado aquí.

Cuando llego, él me está esperando junto a un pino. Siempre trae una mochila y una manta para que nos sentemos a la sombre de un árbol sin que nos congelemos. Cómo estoy entrenada para caminar sin hacer ruido, él todavía no notó mi presencia. Aprovecho para admirarlo. Aunque todavía es un chico, no puedo negar que es muy atractivo. Está jugueteando con las plumas de una flecha. Mientras me acerco, levanta su mirada y me sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Te vestiste de verde, tu color preferido- me dice mientras se acerca.

- Te advertí que me verías en verde.

- Te ves hermosa, combina perfectamente con el color de tu piel- murmura.

- Gracias- le digo mientras me torno un poco más colorada.

Peeta se acerca un poco más y acaricia mi mejilla. Me inclino en su mano y cierro los ojos, disfrutando de su toque. Cuando vuelvo a abrirlos, noto que me está mirando fijamente. Él se inclina hacia adelante y rozamos levemente nuestros labios. Luego se aleja.

- ¿Te parece que comamos algo antes de empezar? Traje bollos de queso y un termo con té.

Asiento con la cabeza y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos mientras caminamos hacia la manta

-¿Cómo hiciste para contrabandear los bollos de queso?- le pregunto entusiasmada.

- Hice un trato con Naan, mi hermano del medio. No me preguntes qué, otro día te cuento. El té, es negro, sin azúcar, ¿está bien para ti?

- Perfecto.

Ya sentados cómodamente, Peeta saca los bollos de queso y el olor empiezan a danzar a mi alrededor. Se me escapa un gemido de placer y, si no estoy confundida, a Peeta se le escapa una tenue carcajada. Después de comer, Peeta se levanta y me pregunta.- ¿ Damos un paseo?.

Nos alejamos entre los árboles. El olor a pinotea es muy refrescante. Seguimos por un sendero hasta llegar a una roca elevada similar a la usamos con Gale como punto de encuentro. La vista desde aquí arriba es majestuosa. Peeta me abraza y nos quedamos un rato admirando el paisaje en silencio. De repente una ráfaga de viento me hace temblar. Entonces Peeta le da un tirón a las solapas de la campera de cuero de mi padre y me acerca aún más. Me da un beso rápido.

- Mejor volvamos- me dice al oído- Sabes, hoy tengo pensado otra cosa, no tengo ganas de practicar.

De vuelta en el claro del bosque, me guía para que me recueste en la manta, de manera de quedar ambos semi recostados frente a frente. Pasa un brazo debajo de mi cuerpo y con la mano que tiene libre me acaricia la mejilla y reclina un poco mi cara. Despacio, besa un costado de mi boca y luego el otro. Acto seguido, besa la punta de mi nariz y luego encuentra mis labios nuevamente.

Cuando siento su lengua rozar mi labio inferior, abro la boca para permitirle el acceso al tiempo que acaricio su lengua con la mía. Muerde levemente mi labio inferior y se aleja para preguntarme con incertidumbre- ¿Estás cómoda con lo que estamos haciendo?

Yo le contesto recostándome de espaldas sobre la manta y empujando de su camisa para besarlo nuevamente. Ésta vez, cuando su lengua entra en mi boca la chupo. Peeta desliza su boca, chupando con cuidado, desde mis labios hacia un lado de mi mandíbula hasta detenerse en el punto justo debajo de mi oído izquierdo, en donde se queda hociqueando. Luego muerde suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja. No puedo contener un gemido.

Parace que mis ruidos lo hacen reaccionar, porque al instante su boca está sobre la mía otra vez. El movimientos de nuestras lenguas comienzan a causar ruidos extraños y sus brazos comienzan a deslizarse por debajo de mi chaqueta y alrededor de mi espalda de manera de acercarme aún más. Pareciera que estar más cerca es imposible, sin embargo, estamos como luchando por conseguirlo. Deslizo mi lengua a lo largo de su mandíbula y comienzo a aspirar el hueco donde su mandíbula encuentra su garganta.

Peeta sigue moviendo sus manos hacia mi cintura, apoyándome con más fuerza sobre la manta. Yo abro levemente mis piernas para que él pueda recostarse entre ellas. En ésta posición puedo sentir su creciente erección y cómo comienza a clavarse contra mi cuerpo. Mis labios encuentran de memoria los suyos y volvemos a besarnos.

Su mano derecha comienza el camino desde mi cintura hacia mis caderas y luego hacia mi muslo, masajeando cuidadosamente. Instintivamente subo un poco mi pierna, intentándola enganchar en su cintura, mientras el aprovecha para apoyar su mano en mi entrepierna. Empieza a acariciarme a través de la tela y la sensación, nueva para mí, es irresistible.

Yo siento como sigue acariciándome por de la tela de mi pantalón gastado, mientras nos besamos los labios, las mandíbulas y nuestros cuellos. De repente, siento como su mano empieza a subir por mi pelvis y se posa sobre el botón de mi cintura. Con cuidado lo abre y comienza a bajar la cremallera. La mano de Peeta comienza a acariciar mi abdomen desnudo y poco a poco empieza a bajar hasta tocar el borde de mis calzones.

Luego la mueve hacia el costado haciéndose camino entre la tela y mi piel desnuda. Mi pantalón es lo suficientemente holgado como para permitirle acariciar mi muslo desnudo. Despacio, vuelve a subir su mano hacia mi entrepierna. Peeta separa su boca de la mía y yo hago un jadeo de protesta. Nuestras miradas se cruzan. Él me está estudiando, muy concentrado.

Muy despacio guía su mano a la coyuntura de mis piernas y me mira como pidiendo permiso. Se lo concedo con un cabeceo. Sus manos se deslizan a lo largo de mis calzones nuevamente y con cuidado me frota por encima de la tela. Como en un movimiento reflejo empujo contra su mano. Mientras vuelve a besarme muy suavemente, mueve la tela a un lado y desliza sus dedos a lo largo de mi sexo, ahogando mi grito con su boca. Encuentra el pequeño manojo de nervios, sobre el cual comienza con cuidado a acariciar en forma circular. No reconozco los sonidos que empiezan a salir d mi boca. Ahora me besa a lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta que llega nuevamente a mi oído donde susurra.

– Estás tan hermosa ahora mismo.

Los dedos de Peeta se deslizan hacia abajo lejos de mi clítoris. Inserta uno en mi cavidad y cuando siente que estoy cómoda, añade un segundo dedo. Siempre suavemente, bombea con sus dedos mientras frota con su pulgar a mi clítoris. Luego empieza a retorcer el dedo sobre la pared superior de mi vagina. Mis manos caen a cada lado de mi cuerpo y me agarro de la manta y comienzo a arquear la espalda. A medida que continúa con la tarea, siento como pierden coherencia mis pensamientos y sólo me puedo concentrar en su mano. Hasta ahora, nunca había hecho lo que él está haciendo conmigo, aunque había escuchado a compañeras de mi escuela susurrar sobre el tema.

- Está bien, déjalo ir- me dice mientras continúa tocándome. Yo siento que mi cuerpo se contrae, una tensión que nunca antes había sentido – Libéralo- insiste y la corriente que surca por mi cuerpo al sentir vibrar su voz y la tensión de mi entrepierna son suficientes como para desatar una sucesión de espasmos y sonidos guturales que no tenía idea que podía emitir desde mi boca. Peeta me sostiene fuertemente pero no deja de tocarme, hasta el punto en que me siento hipersensible. Me dá mucha vergüenza sentir que estoy chorreando sobre la mano de Peeta como consecuencia de mi orgasmo.

Cuando siento que mi cuerpo comienza a calmarse, me da otro beso muy lento y retira su mano.

- Nunca habías hecho esto antes- me dice Peeta, frotando mi muslo.

Veo que con su mano libre encuentra su erección y comienza a acariciarse por debajo de sus pantalones, viniendo tan convincentemente que empapa su mano. Yo todavía tengo problemas para hablar y luego de ver el orgasmo de Peeta sigo tan excitada como antes. Simplemente le cabeceo con una sonrisa satisfecha que se dibuja en ms labios.

- Intenso- logro decir con voz cansada.

Peeta saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpia sus dedos. Luego se recuesta a mi lado y me abraza fuertemente.

– Quédate a mi lado- me dice.

- ¿ Yo podría haberte ayudado si me hubieras dicho?- le pregunto señalando su entrepierna.

- Hoy es todo para ti. Tendremos otras oportunidades.

- ¿Nunca dejaré de deberte algo, Mellark?

- Cuando uno ama no pide nada a cambio.

Sus palabras me dejan sorprendida y creo que es evidente en mi cara, porque inmediatamente me aclara.

- No necesitas sentir lo mismo que yo, sólo quiero que me dejes amarte. Sé que es complicado para ti. Yo sólo quiero cuidarte.

- Lo que pasó recién nunca lo había hecho ni a mí misma- le digo y me sorprendo a mi misma al confesarle mis pensamientos. Evidentemente lo que me acaba de suceder, ha dejado expuestos mis sentimientos, pero no siento ningún remordimiento.

- Lo que pasó recién se llama orgasmo y voy a hacerlo tan seguido como quieras. Tú siempre te ocupas de los otros y creo que necesitas que alguien se ocupe de ti, mi amor.

Apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro y nos quedamos recostados en silencio, disfrutando de compañía de cada uno. A medida que baja el sol, es evidente que tenemos que volver al pueblo y a la realidad. Despacio nos ponemos de pie, me reacomodo mi ropa y comenzamos a andar la vuelta.

Como en todos nuestros encuentros, unos metros antes de la reja, nos damos un último beso. – Ahora sé que voy a hacer cuando sueñe contigo- le digo al oído. Peeta no habla, sólo roza la piel de la zona de la unión de mi cuello y la mandíbula, y la sensación genera nuevamente humedad entre mis piernas. De ahora en más, será muy difícil concentrarme cuando esté a su lado.


	4. Chapter 4 Tormenta de nieve

Tormenta de nieve

Fuente:

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

/works/595634

/works/805548

/works/680195

/works/537541

s/7643424/3/Pure

Pasadas las vacaciones de invierno y con los días todavía cortos, los momentos que tengo a solas con Peeta son contados. Aunque nos vemos a diario en la escuela, el único momento en el que intercambiamos alguna palabra es durante el almuerzo.

Al principio, Madge estaba confundida. Creo que algo sabía. Peeta me dijo que cuando eran más chicos le había contado que tenía sentimientos hacia mí. Pero para que nuestra coartada funcionara, la tuve que convencer de que él estaba interesado en ella, pero que, al ser la hija del alcalde, le daba mucha vergüenza hacer un movimiento.

Pero Madge no era tonta y la confundía las miradas que cruzábamos entre Peeta y yo. Por eso, últimamente, mientras comíamos ni siquiera nos mirábamos. Cuando ella estaba distraída, un simple roce de dedos de la mano o un toque en el hombro bastaban para mandarnos señales entre nosotros.

Sin embargo, siempre me acompañaba a casa a la salida de la escuela. El camino escondido que habíamos encontrado nos ocultaba bastante bien. Prim siempre iba adelante correteando. Gale dejó de preguntar por qué no volvía con él. Creo que le alcanzaba con que siguiéramos saliendo a cazar bien temprano por la mañana. Al fin y al cabo, nuestras familias siempre seguían mejor alimentadas que el resto de La Veta.

A mi madre le llamaba la atención de que siempre hubiera algún producto de panadería nuevo en casa, pero a mi hermana no. Ella guardaba mi secreto. Siempre que llegábamos a casa, ella entraba primero para avisarme si mi madre estaba o no.

Si mi madre no está en casa, Peeta entra por la puerta trasera y nos quedamos merendando media hora con algún rollo de canela o bollo de queso viejo que haya traído. Últimamente, la única que se queda merendando es Prim mientras nosotros nos escapamos al sofá de la sala a besarnos durante los veinte minutos que tiene hasta la hora de partir a la panadería para hacer su turno. Ya no vuelve a la casa a cambiarse y llega siempre transpirado por haber corrido todo el camino de mi casa en La Veta hasta la puerta trasera de la panadería.

Estoy segura que Naan, su hermano del medio y su padre Lahoh saben que Peeta no vuelve del colegio a su casa. Su padre sabe de mi existencia y su hermano me ha guiñado el ojo un par de veces en el colegio. Peeta dice que entre ellos tres con muy compinches y que su hermano menor haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo. En cambio Bannock, su hermano mayor, es más cercano a su madre y hace siempre lo que ella dice.

Los domingos seguimos reuniéndonos en nuestro claro del bosque, aunque nos hemos concentrado más en practicar tiro al blanco y algunas técnicas de defensa personal. Peeta siempre se las ingenia para tumbarme y dejarme de espaldas a la manta, que ahora es mucho más gruesa para no generarnos moretones.

Él no volvió a tocarme como aquella vez, pero cada vez que estamos recostados sus manos y mis manos recorren todos nuestros cuerpos, siempre sobre la ropa. A veces creo que nos vamos a salir de control. Debo admitir que Peeta siempre se detiene cuando le pido. Creo que hasta que no sepamos bien cómo prevenir un embarazo, no daremos el siguiente paso. Y yo no me animo a preguntarle a mi mamá.

En mi casa, cuando estoy sola en la cama que comparto con Prim o logro tener un rato de privacidad en la tina, pienso en Peeta y me toco. No es lo mismo que con sus dedos, pero me ayuda a conocer a mi cuerpo y también a relajarme.

Hoy sábado anunciaron una tormenta de nieva para después del mediodía. Cuando estuve en el bosque con Gale, pudimos ver las nubes negras que venían desde el norte. Siempre a fin de febrero pasa lo mismo.

Estamos las tres sentadas terminando el almuerzo cuando un fuerte golpe en nuestra puerta nos sobresalta.

- ¿Quién será?- pregunta Prim.

- Iré a ver- contesta mi madre mientras se levanta de la silla y se dirige a la puerta principal de nuestra pequeña casa.

- ¿Señora Everdeen?- pregunta un joven de unos veinte años que está muy agitado por haber corrido.

- Soy yo. ¿Qué necesitas?

- Soy Joe Cartwright, hermano mayor de Delly, compañera de escuela de Katniss- me llama la atención que me conozcan, dado que jamás he intercambiado palabra con ninguno de ellos.

- Si, te recuerdo- le dice mi madre.

- Mi esposa comenzó el trabajo de parto y en el pueblo me dijeron que usted es la mejor sanadora que hay. Ella está con mucho dolor y en vista de que viene la tormenta de nieve, quería preguntarle si podía venir ahora. Tengo lugar en casa por si necesitan quedarse hasta que pase a tormenta.

- Espérame un momento que busco a mi hija menor que es mi ayudante y hablo con Katniss- mi madre cierra la puerta y se dirige hacia mí.

- Katniss, éste hombre tiene razón. Si es trabajo de parto se demora y comienza la tormenta, no podremos volver a casa. ¿Te molestaría quedarte sola?

-Madre, no te preocupes. Vayan que esa chica las necesita- le digo mientras Prim por la espalda me guiña un ojo. A veces me sorprende lo lista que es para sus once años.

Mi madre junta su maletín, una muda de ropa para ella y otra para Prim, sus abrigos y sale junto al hermano mayor de Delly. Los Cartwright tiene una zapatería en el pueblo y Delly, que va conmigo a la escuela, es muy amiga de Peeta.

En el proceso, yo vuelvo a la cocina y comienzo a levantar los cacharros del almuerzo. Será una tarde muy tranquila, así que después de limpiar, creo que me voy a poner el camisón y me tiraré en la cama a leer y a pensar en él.

No han pasado veinte minutos de la partida de mi madre y Prim cuando siento un golpe en la puerta de atrás. Con Gale ya me había visto en el bosque por la mañana, así que no tengo ni idea de quién puede ser.

- ¿Si?¿Quién es?-pregunto sin abrir.

- Soy yo- me dice susurrando Peeta.

Abro la puerta y lo veo tapado con una capa y restos de nieve. Lo hago pasar inmediatamente. - ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto asombrada.

- Delly y su hermano vinieron a panadería preguntando por una buena partera. La esposa de Joe había empezado el trabajo de parto y la comadrona que tenían les dijo que parecía complicado y salió corriendo. Encima, con el prospecto de la tormenta, estaba desesperado por encontrar a alguien bueno. Con mi padre nos miramos y lo mandamos para acá- me dice apurado y casi sin aliento.

- ¿Y qué te trae a ti por acá?

- Después que se fueron, me di cuenta de que tu madre se iba a ir con Prim y que tu te ibas a quedar sola durante la tormenta. Lo miré a mi padre con cara preocupada y directamente me hizo una seña de aprobación. Me preparó un bolso con comida, agarré la capa y me vine. Cuando salí, ya había empezado a nevar en el pueblo. ¿Ves?, ni siquiera me pude sacar el uniforme de la panadería- me muestra abriéndose la capa. Se desata los zapatos y los deja en la entrada para que no ensucien el piso.

- Bueno, creo que estás con suerte, porque mi madre no volverá hasta mañana! Ven que te preparo un té caliente.- le doy la mano y lo llevo a la sala.

Salvo en la panadería, nunca había estado tan cerca de Peeta con uniforme. Es una camisa blanca con un pantalón blanco con elástico en la cintura. Ellos lo llaman ambo. La tela no es muy gruesa y, aunque traía una gruesa capa de lana, sospecho que está helado.

- Es de manzanilla- le digo mientras le alcanzo el té y me siento junto a él en el raído sillón de la sala.- ¿Quieres ver televisión?

- No, tengo otros planes- me dice dándome una mirada traviesa, mientras toma con las dos manos el tazón de té para calentarse.- ¿Qué ibas a hacer tú, solita, en casa?

- Pensaba ponerme el camisón y tirarme en la cama a leer o a pensar en alguien. Sabes, como comparto mi cama con Prim, no tengo muchos momentos de privacidad.

- Creo que podría sumarme a tus planes- agrega y me guiña un ojo.

Me acurruco un poco más a su lado y él deja la taza en la mesita de madera que está frente al sillón. Lentamente acerca la mano a mi mejilla como para alinear nuestras bocas. En un instante sus labios están sobre los míos. Puedo sentir la manzanilla del té y su típico gusto a canela. Suavemente acaricia mi cuello y su lengua empieza a pedir permiso para entrar a mi boca. No me puedo resistir.

Instintivamente subo una pierna sobre su falta y me ubico enfrentada a él, sentada sobre sus piernas. A medida que los besos son más apasionados, buscamos acercarnos más y sin darme cuenta estoy rozando mi pelvis contra la suya. Me separo de su boca tratando de tomar aire. Estamos agitados como si hubiéramos corrido una hora. Peeta me mira.

- ¿ Crees que deberíamos parar?

- No quiero- le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Peeta, tienen una erección?

- Katniss, últimamente me es imposible no tener una cuando estamos así.

- Oh- es lo único que sale de mi boca- ¿Qué haces normalmente cuando estas, uh, asi?- pregunto tímidamente.

- Oh, si estoy en la escuela normalmente pienso en Sae La Grasienta y se me va bastante rápido.

- No, ¿qué haces cuando no quieres que se te vaya, como … cuando estás solo?- le pregunto con voz tímida- Muéstrame, pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a tus hermanos, o a todo el equipo de lucha.

- Desde luego que no voy a decir nada- sacude su cabeza, tragando con fuerza.- Te lo prometo, nadie sabe nada de lo que pasas entre nosotros- repite mientras yo no puedo sacar la vista del frente de sus pantalones.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que haces?

- Normalmente uso lubricante cuando hago esto. A veces duele si no lo uso. – admite.

- No tengo lubricante, pero mi madre hace una aceite de almendras que creo que podría funcionar. Espera acá un momento.- le digo mientras me levanto para ir al botiquín.

Cuando vuelvo a la sala, Peeta está sentado en el suelo y ha corrido la mesita de café. Le alcanzo la botellita. – Tendrás que decidir tú cuánto necesitas, pero tienen rico olor.

Veo a Peeta empezar a maniobrar la cintura elastizada de sus pantalones, y realmente no sé si seguir mirando. No quiero avergonzarlo. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y doy un pequeño cabeceo de afirmación. Creo que el deseo en mis ojos es evidente.

Muy despacio baja sus pantalones, levantando un poco la cadera para poder pasarlos por debajo de su trasero, pero deja el frente en su lugar cubriendo su pene. Suspiro mientras mis ojos se posan en su trasero desnudo.

- ¿Estás mirando fijamente mi trasero?- me embroma

Elevo mi mirada hasta fijarla con sus ojos llenos de preguntas, pero no puedo de observarlo. Mis ojos van desde su rostro hasta sus manos que están sosteniendo sus pantalones. Peeta aleja su mirada y termina de sacar sus pantalones al tiempo que su pene sale expulsado por fuera de la tela y de su boca sale un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

- ¿ Se siente bien?- le pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo. Él también está tratando de leer mis pensamientos en éste momento.

- Sí.

- ¿ Por qué?

- La presión- me explica mirándome a los ojos- Esto comienza a doler al cabo de un rato.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- le pregunto girando mi cuerpo en su dirección.

Peeta abre la botellita de aceite y vierte unas gotas en su mano, fija su mirada en mí en el momento que agarra su pene con ella embebiéndolo en el aceite de la bae a ala punta. Un ligero gemido se escapa de su boca por la fricción y el sonido me hace cosquillas en la entrepierna. Instantáneamente mis ojos se agrandan y no puedo evitar mirar fijamente lo que está haciendo con su erección. El mueve su mano de arriba a abajo despacio. Me está mostrando cómo hacerlo, me acerco hasta quedar a sus pies e inclino la cabeza. No puedo cerrar la boca, está ligeramente abierta debido al asombro y me cuesta tragar. Mi respiración se acelera.

- ¿ En qué piensas tú cuándo lo haces?- le pregunto.

- En ti, Katniss. Pienso en ti- me contesta entre jadeos. - ¿ Y tu te tocas cuando estás sola, Katniss?- me retruca mientras sigue con su tarea. Creo que sé a dónde va ésta conversación.

- Antes no, pero después que lo hiciste en el bosque, lo he intentando sola. Aunque me gustan más tus dedos- le contesto casi sin pensar. Pero mi audacia es recompensada con un sonido gutural que sale de su garganta.

- ¿ Por qué no me muestras tu también, entonces?

Lo que acaba de pedirme Peeta no me ofende. Antes de pensarlo dos veces, me levanto y voy a poner la traba en la puerta delantera. No creo que nadie venga durante la tormenta, pero no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa. Los ojos de Peeta me miran tan intensamente que parece que me van a hacer un agujero.

- Yo te estoy mostrando, quiero que tú me muestres ahora- me dice con la voz entrecortada. Yo estoy como congelada viendo como él mueve la punta de sus dedos a lo largo de su pene. Con un leve cabeceo, me señala que me recueste junto a él.

Lentamente desabrocho la cintura de mis vaqueros y bajo la cremallera. Acto seguido, comienzo a tirar la tela hacia abajo suavemente junto con mis bragas. En menos de un minuto, estoy de pie frente a Peeta con nada sobre debajo de mi cintura. Con unas pataditas, termino de sacar los jeans por mis pies. Me extiende su mano libre y la tomo, y tira levemente para que me acerque a él. Termino de rodillas a su lado.

Luego comienza a mover mano por mi muslo desnudo, con suavidad. Yo cierro mis ojos e inhalo disfrutando su toque.

- Muéstrame que has aprendido- me dice con voz muy sensual.

Yo cabeceo y con mis ojos todavía cerrados llevo mi mano entre mis piernas, abriéndolas un poco para mejorar el acceso. Peeta vuelve a agarrar su pene y comienza con los movimientos ascendentes y descendentes nuevamente, mientras no deja de mirar los que estoy haciendo con mi mano.

En el momento en que un gemido sale por entre mis labios, Peeta pierde toda la concentración y trata de desviar su mirada a mis ojos.

- ¿ Estás … mojada?- me pregunta.

- Un poco- le contesto, mirando a su mano y a su erección. El parece estar en un

tipo del trance y comienza a gemir mientras me mira.

- ¿ En qué ella piensas ahora.

- En tus dedos- le contesto inmediatamente. - ¿Cómo se siente?- le pregunto de repente, rompiendo su trance.

- ¿ Qué?

- Ya sé que se siente bien- le aclaro- Es una pregunta estúpida … desde luego se siente bien, pero … qué se siente?

- ¿ Qué sientes tú?- retruca.

Por un minuto, no contesto, sólo saco mi mano de entre mis piernas. Con uno de mis dedos húmedos rozo levemente la mano libre de Peeta, luego la agarro y la llevo entre mis piernas.

- Sigue tú- le digo. Ahora casi no hay espacio entre nosotros dos. Presiono levemente su muñeca para guiarlo más abajo. Lo guío entre mis labios.- Tú ya sabes cómo hacerlo- le susurro en el oído.

Ahogo un gemido cuando siento cómo sus dedos empiezan a moverse, pero no puedo evitar gritar cuando llega a mi clítoris.

– Ahí, en círculos, … sí, justo así- jadeo.

- Ahora sí estás mojada- me dice con vos grave.

- Sí- gimo la respuesta al tiempo que comienzo a empujar mi cuerpo contra su mano. Siento como sus dedos resbalan por mis pliegues mientras muevo mis caderas.

- ¿ Quieres saber qué es lo que siento?- me susurra.

- Si- le contesto. Tengo los ojos cerrados. Me sigo moviendo sobre su mano. Es la única palabra que logra salir de mi boca.

De repente abro los ojos y para mis movimientos, pero Peeta sigue acariciando mi clítoris. Yo me inclino y saco una de mis manos en dirección a su pene, pero me detengo como pidiéndole instrucciones.

- Sólo tienes que envolverlo con tu mano, como yo lo hacía antes- me tranquiliza y para sus movimientos entre mis piernas hasta estoy situada.

- ¿ Necesito aceite también?- le pregunto.

- ¿ Quieres un poco?- me alcanza la botellita y pone unas gotas en mi mano.

Envuelvo su pene en mi mano, pero no la muevo, el lubricante comienza a gotear por debajo. Peeta jadea y yo me tenso.

- Tu mano está bien, sólo se siente diferente a la mía. Mejor. Mueve el puño de arriba a abajo, como yo hacía antes- me explica.

Cuando comienzo a deslizar mi mano por su pene es evidente que Peeta no puede contener los gemidos. No puedo evitar sonreír al sentir que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. Al mismo tiempo, el reanuda el movimiento circular contra mi centro y, pronto, mis gemidos comienzan a llenar el espacio de la sala.

- Roza más rápido- le pido.

Tengo que concentrarme para no soltarlo, pero quiero que lleguemos juntos. Creo que Peeta se da cuenta, porque trata de sostener en el lugar su mano y tratando de insertar sus dedos cada vez más adentro. Yo estoy empapada y mi respiración es cada vez más pesada.- Peeta- jadeo y me mira fijamente a los ojos. El sigue acariciando mi clítoris mientras mi cuerpo se tensa de repente, mi boca se relaja y un gemido de al menos tres octavas más alto que mi voz escapa por ella. Sólo puedo decir su nombre, una y otra vez. Me caigo hacia delante sosteniéndome con mi mano en su hombro. Entierro mi cara en su pelo y lo beso levemente.

- Perdón- le digo cuando recupero un poco la respiración.

- No tienes que pedir perdón. Eso fue … imponente- y comienza a rozar su pene con la mano llena de mis fluidos.

- ¿ Me dejas seguir?- le digo- ¿ Me ayudas?- sigo tímidamente.

- Sostenlo nuevamente, como lo hiciste antes, pero más cerca a la punta- me instruye- No te muevas, yo haré el resto.

Yo asiento y él apoya sus manos en el suelo a cada lado y usa la fuerza de sus brazos para subir y bajar sus caderas, de esa forma, su pene comienza a deslizarse dentro de mi mano.

- No voy a durar mucho tiempo así- me dice casi como un susurro y no puedo evitar gemir.

Uso mi dedo gordo para esparcir la humedad que se ha juntado en la cabeza de su pene.

– Esto es muy sensual y tu pene es muy suave- le digo con una voz desconocida para mí. Creo que mis palabras fueron lo que le faltaba para llegar al climax, porque enseguida Peeta me dice.

- Me estoy viniendo

Instintivamente saco mi mano, pero el la agarra nuevamente como rogándome. Él mantiene sus dos manos sobre la mía y comienza a moverlas de arriba abajo.

- Está bien- me tranquiliza al tiempo que siento su pene pulsar y cómo comienza su orgasmo. Grita, manteniendo mi mano atrapada y siento como el líquido se descarga entre nuestras manos y entre los dedos.

- Lo siento- le digo- Me puse nerviosa.

- Está bien- ríe liberando mi mano- Ahora tenemos que limpiarnos.

- ¿ Me acompañas al baño?

- Bueno. Tu mano se siente realmente bien y diferente- me dice con una voz más tranquila.

Con la mitad de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, nos dirigimos al pequeño baño de mi casa. Lo más llamativo es que no siento vergüenza de mi desnudez, y parece que Peeta tampoco. Después de lavarnos, volvemos a la sala y nos ponemos la ropa interior, pero no nuestros pantalones.

- ¿ Dormirías una siesta conmigo? Ahora estoy un poco cansada.

-¿En serio?

- ¡Sí!, lo único es que la cama es chica y es la que comparto con Prim. ¿Te molesta?

- No, en encanta la idea- me dice tomándome la mano- Yo comparto mi cuarto con Naan, pero tengo una cama toda para mí, somos muy grandotes para entrar los dos en una.

Hacemos el corto camino entre la sala y el pequeño estar que conecta con las habitaciones. Cierro bien la ventana de mi cuarto, para que no entre la nieve. Hace un poco de frio. Peeta se acerca y me abraza por detrás cuando me ve tiritar. Abro el primer cajón de mi cómoda y saco un camisón. Peeta se da la vuelta para no mirar mientras me cambio.

- ¿Tú cómo duermes?- le pregunto.

- En calzones.

- ¿ No tienes frío?

- Soy bastante caluroso, de hecho duermo con la ventana abierta- me mira- Pero cuando hay tormenta es más seguro dejarla cerrada- me aclara.

La cama es chica, pero tiene dos almohadas y dos cobertores de lana. La desarmo y me meto. Peeta entra por el otro lado y me acomoda para que mi espalda quede apoyada sobre su pecho, los dos acostados sobre un lado. Después coloca un brazo por debajo de mi cuello y el otro rodeando mi cintura, de manera de quedar entre su brazos.

- ¿Estás bien así?

- Si, creo que en un rato no vamos a necesitar los cobertores. Es impresionante el calor que irradia tu cuerpo.

- Debe ser porque estoy a tu lado- me contesta y no puedo evitar ponerme colorada – El aroma a pino de tu pelo es intoxicante. Después de hoy, no sé cómo voy a poder dormir solo de nuevo.

- No creo que sea divertido, tengo pesadillas y me muevo mucho.

- Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte. ¿ Con qué sueñas?

- Con la explosión que mató a mi padre.

- Realmente lo siento mucho, vi cómo cambio tu cara desde que él se fue. Sé que es irremplazable, pero me gustaría devolverle la sonrisa a tu cara. Eres hermosa cuando sonríes.

- ¿Tú eres consciente que lo nuestro no tiene mucho futuro?

- ¿ Lo dices porque soy hijo de comerciantes y tu hija de un minero?

- Básicamente.

- El día que cumpla dieciocho años, voy a empezar a trabajar en las minas. Unos meses después haremos nuestro tostado y nos darán un casa como ésta. No te necesito más que a ti y a unos niños para ser feliz.

- Las minas no son lugar para ti. Además no sé si quiero tener hijos.- Peeta me mira de reojo, mientras siento su respiración en mi cuello.- No soportaría verlos morir en la Arena.

- Falta mucho para eso Katniss, ahora sólo quiero disfrutarte.

Acurrucada entre sus brazos y acunada por su respiración, siento como mis ojos se cierran. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tanta paz.

_ . _

Me despiertan unos rasguños en la ventana. Todavía estoy entre sueños. No entiendo nada. Intento moverme en mi cama, pero estoy atrapa. Es ahí cuando lo huelo. Peeta, mi cuerpo está totalmente atrapado en sus brazos, presionada sobre su pecho. En la parte baja de mi espalda siento la evidencia de su presencia. Un cosquilleo se esparce por mi cuerpo. Scrach. Otra vez los rasguños. Tengo que levantarme para dejarlo entrar.

Despacio, trato de moverme entre sus brazos, no quiero despertarlo. No tengo idea de qué hora es, pero no se ve luz afuera y las ráfagas de viento dan escalofríos por su silbido. La temperatura fuera de la cama, indica que la tormenta ha entrado con toda su fuerza al Distrito 12. Peeta se estira por detrás de mí.

- ¿Qué pasa?- me dice con voz de dormido.

- Es Buttercup, el estúpido gato que Prim encontró hace un año. Está afuera y quiere entrar. Debo abrirle para que no se congele. Espérame acá.

- No me voy a ningún lado- contesta bostezando.

Me pongo mi campera de cazadora sobre mi camisón y me acerco a la puerta trasera. La destrabo y abro un poco. Hay mucho viento y si se abre, no creo que pueda cerrarla. Al sentir el ruido, Buttercup se acerca y se cuela entre mis piernas. Está frio y lleno de nieve. Va directo a la chimenea, espero que ni se le ocurra meterse en mi cuarto. Trabo nuevamente la puerta y apuro el paso a mi habitación. Me meto rápido en la cama. Peeta me mira.

- ¿ Por qué odias tanto a los gatos?- me pregunta escondiendo una risa.

- Odio al gato de Prim, no a todos los gatos- le recuerdo, sonriendo también.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son siete y media, pero está tan oscuro que parece medianoche. ¿Tienes hambre?

- No de comida- me susurra en el oído.

- Igual- le digo mientras presiono mi cuerpo contra el suyo y lo beso con fuerza. Peeta parece choqueado, pero me responde ardientemente. Balanceo mi pierna sobre sus caderas y me siento a horcajadas sobre él y agarro sus manos para mantenerme estable encima suyo. Poco a poco voy moviendo mi mano hasta que mi palma entera descansa sobre el frente de sus calzones.

Presiono una vez, y puedo ver cómo sus ojos se fijan en mi mirada. No puedo evitar mover mis labios en una tenue sonrisa. Con el segundo apretón, ya está rendido. Acomodo mi cuerpo sobre él y puedo ver por el rabillo de mis ojos como mi pelo, que se ha escapado de su usual trenza, cae como una cortina sobre su cuerpo. Nuestras manos se entrelazan con fuerza. Siento como nuestras respiraciones empiezan a acelerarse mientras nuestras caderas empiezan a moverse al unísono.

Me inclino hacia adelante y suelto su mano derecha, permitiéndole que la mueva hacia mi espalda hasta llegar a mis glúteos y me empuja hacia delante rozando con más presión nuestra entrepiernas. No puedo contener el jadeo al sentir su pene duro.

De repente, estoy cubriendo su boca con la mía, como amortiguando los gemidos que comienzan a escapar de nuestras bocas. Peeta sigue empujando sus caderas hacia arriba. Sólo puedo oír los pequeños ruidos que él hace contra mis labios, el jadeo breve cuando abre su boca para tomar aire y lamer mi labio inferior con la punta de su lengua. Mis pensamientos están sólo en él y en lo que me hace sentir. No puedo evitar abrir mi boca y dejar entrar su lengua, mientras enredo mis manos en su pelo y pellizco su labio inferior.

Estoy sin aliento cuando desenredo mis manos de su pelo. Él protesta. Lo miro fijamente y mi corazón golpea desordenadamente en mi pecho. Mis manos caen sobre sus hombros y lo empuja con fuerza sobre la cama y me siento sobre sus caderas.

- Tendrías que utilizar mucha más fuerza que esa para voltearme si tuviese ganas de pelear- me dice como en chiste, mientras reposa sus manos sobre mis caderas .

- ¿ Te estás quejando?- le pregunto levantando una ceja. Peeta sacude la cabeza rápidamente en respuesta. Es la primera vez que él está de espaldas sobre la cama y yo encima suyo. Aprovecho para darle pequeños besos a través de su cara mientras sigo moviendo de cadera aumentando la fricción.

Súbitamente, se mueve volteándome hacia la cama. Me fija de espaldas y comienza a besarme. Muy despacio, levanta mi camisón y comienza a besar mi abdomen. Sigue subiendo la tela hasta dejar expuestos mis pechos. Me besa sobre el sostén, me los toca. El espacio entre nuestros cuerpos en pequeño. Con cada movimiento de su cuerpo, me acerca más, presionando nuestros pechos.

- Tú has hecho esto antes.- sale casi como una acusación de mi boca.- Te mueves como si lo hubieras hecho esto antes.

Pero no se por qué me siento aliviada cuando él sacude su cabeza, su pelo que cosquillea mi piel y envía pequeñas ondas de placer por mi cuerpo. Él sonrie en silencio y me da otro beso.

- Tengo hermanos mayores, Katniss.- me explica. – Además de las fotos que ellos guardan ocultos bajo su colchón, los he oído hablar sobre qué le gusta a cada una de las muchachas en la escuela. Pero no, nunca he tenido ninguna experiencia … práctica.

Ahora su mano encuentra mi pecho derecho, me lo masajea levemente, luego lo hace más firme hasta finalmente darle un apretón. Un jadeo se cuela por mi boca. Recojo su mano izquierda con la mía y la coloco en mi otro pecho y presiono mi mano sobre la de él como indicándole que haga lo mismo. Mis ojos se cierran y mi cabeza se cae hacia atrás del placer. Pero cuando el saca las manos después de un momento, no puedo emitir un sonido de protesta.

Peeta no pierde el tiempo y comienza a sacar mi camisón por la cabeza. Estoy en ropa interior, pero no siento vergüenza. Con cuidado, comienza rozar sus dedos sobre la piel caliente de mi estómago que se contrae bajo su toque. A medida que sigue subiendo, para como para pedir permiso. Cuando fijamos las miradas, el deseo que puedo ver en sus ojos deber ser igual al que siento. Mi pecho sube y baja agitado cuando su mano vuelve a alcanzar la tela de mi sostén. Sus dedos encuentran el borde del sostén y los va metiendo hasta que la tela comienza a subir y su mano cubre mi pecho desnudo. Amasa con cuidado y siento como mi pezón se endurece contra su palma. Yo arquea mi espalda, presionando más fuerte contra su mano gimiendo con ligereza.

- ¿Te gusta así, Katniss?- me pregunta con voz ronca, casi inaudible.

- Ah, ah- es lo único que sale de mi boca. Me siento perdida en las sensaciones que burbujean por mi cuerpo. Peeta sostiene mi cadera con su mano libre mientras yo deslizo la mía por su pene, sólo nuestra ropa nos impide sentirnos el uno al otro. En un momento instintivo, llevo mis manos a mi espalda y desengancho mi sostén y lo tiro al suelo. –Son pequeños...- le digo tímidamente mientras siento como mis mejillas se enrojecen.

- No- me dice con dificultad alejando su mano, que empieza a moverse hacia abojo nuevamente hasta posarse en mi muslo.- No digas eso. Ven aquí- y rodea con su mano mi cuello para acercarme y darme un beso para darme coraje.

- Tócame otra vez- le digo contra su boca. Logro sentarme y tomar sus manos para guiarlas a ambos pechos. Exprime sus manos, alentándolo para que los amase con más fuerza que antes.- Sí, asi.

Las puntas de sus dedos encuentran mi pezón utiliza su pulgar primero, para rozarlo, y luego para pellizcarlo con delicadeza.

- Con más fuerza- le digo instintivamente – Sí- gimo otra vez. Siento que Peeta no puede quitar sus ojos de mi cara. Mi mandíbula está floja, mi boca ligeramente abierta y mi lengua humedece continuamente mis labios.

Me agacho levente rozando nuestros pechos desnudos. Lo beso. Su cara está brillando, sus ojos están en llamas y es hermo. En éstos momentos, no puedo creer que él quiera estar conmigo. Cuando me separo, miro hacia abojo y no puedo contener el calor que se esparce por mi cuerpo al notar su erección.

Comienzo a moverme, deslizándome hacia abajo a lo largo de su cuerpo. Cuando llego al elástico de sus calzones, comienzo a tirarlos hacia abajo hasta sacarlos por sus pies y tirarlos al suelo junto a mi sostén. Un gemido escapa de sus labios.

Miro su pene y extiendo la mano para agarrar su erección. No siento nervios como hoy a la tarde, al contrario, me sorprende la suavidad de su piel, el brillo. No sé por qué, pero la necesidad de sentir esa suavidad me lleva a apoyarlo entre mis pechos, rozándolo.

- Se siente bien- gime.

Luego comienzo a frotar su pene sobre mi pezón. Siento cómo aspira aire entre sus dientes como respuesta. Ahora humedezco mis labios y rompo contacto visual con Peeta. Bajo la mirada hacia su pene, y luego lo miro a los ojos nuevamente. Siento que no puedo contener el deseo. Me acomodo entre sus piernas. Me inclino hacia delante hasta que mis labios entran en contacto con la cabeza de su pene. Primero le doy un beso muy suave. Luego otro, bajo un poco hasta que finalmente tengo el coraje como para envolverlo todo con mi boca.

Primero chupo rápidamente tratando de buscar una respuesta de Peeta. Gime. Ahora lo miro y me da una señal con la cabeza para que no pare. Está con la boca abierta y su respiración es desigual. Sigo bajando tratando de meter su pene más adentro, pero creo que algo está mal porque Peeta pega un salo. Lo miro preocupada.

- Dientes- me dice un poco avergonzado pero sonriendo un poco.

- Mierda. No quería….- le digo horrorizada

- Está bien, está bien. Por favor, hazlo otra vez.- me pide tratando de darme coraje.

- ¿ Te gustó?

- Se sintió increíble- me dice en un modo tranquilizador- Tu boca se sintió increíble.

Aunque nuestra díalogo es muy corto, la confianza que generó en mi hace que me excite aún más. Le doy un beso rápido sobre sus labios. Mirando hacia nuestros cuerpos, no me había percatado que nuca hemos estado completamente desnudos el uno delante del otro antes.

- Quitate tus calzones- me dice Peeta con voz entre cortada. Y sin protestar, le hago caso y los tiro junto al resto en el suelo.

Vuelvo a posicionarme entre sus piernas. Siento su mirada que observa cada curva de mi cuerpo desnudo. Con menos vacilación que antes, inserto la cabeza de su pene en mi boca otra vez y lo chupo, arremolinando mi lengua alrededor.

- Ah – masculla mientras se acomoda sobre sus codos como para poder observar mejor lo que estoy haciendo con mi boca.

Pongo una mano sobre su cadera y hago presión con fuerza como una tentativa para que se calme. Comienzo a arrastrar la otra a lo largo de su abdomen y pecho, tocando todo lo que puedo mientras sigo chupando. Arrastro mi lengua por el lado inferior de su pene hacia arriba hasta que mis labios encuentran la punta nuevamente y lo aspiro. Peeta jadea y por la forma en que se tuerce su cara, parece que ni puede hablar. Me asombra ver el efecto que puedo tener sobre él.

De a poco, trato de moverme más rápido, a medida que logro controlar la técnica y gano un buen ritmo. Peeta extiende una mano y la enreda por mi pelo. Saco mi mano de su estómago, voy bajando por sus piernas y encuentra sus pelotas, las tomo entre mi mano y comienzo a masajearlas. Siento como sus caderas suben involuntariamente, buscando mayor penetración.

- Katniss- gime pesadamente.- Estoy cerca- me advierte.

Lo miro con vacilación y decido seguir con mi tarea, ahora con más fervor que antes para que pueda acabar

- Katniss,- gime otra vez.

Siento como su pene se mueve en mi boca y siento que empieza a salir el semen. Instintivamente retiro mi boca al contacto y siento como se derrama sobre su cabeza y a lo largo de su erección. Tapo mi boca con la mano, trago un poco. No puedo evitar la vergüenza.

- Lo siento, lo siento tanto! Fue como mucho …- le digo avergonzada tratando de que me persona.

Peeta me mira burlonamente durante un momento mientras lucha por recobrar su aliento.

-¡Eh!- me dice con dulzura y con su brazo gesticula para que me acerque a él, presionando su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío, nuestras caras alineadas.- Está bien. No hay nada por qué pedir perdón por. Voy a ir a buscar la toalla que usamos antes para limpiarme.

- Voy yo- le digo y salgo disparada de la cama hacia el baño.

Cuando vuelvo, observo cómo él se limpia. Lo miro tiernamente, me inclino y lo beso profundamente. Su lengua entra en mi boca sin la vacilación. Sin cortar el beso, siento que empieza a moverse hasta quedar de rodillas sobre la cama y maniobrando mi cuerpo para quedar arrodillada junto a él. Pone sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza y sigue besándome, moviendo su lengua en mi boca y deslizándola dentro lánguidamente. El gemido que vibra en mi garganta es irreconocible. Lentamente me va recostando sobre mi espalda.

Su mano encuentra mi pecho otra vez. Lo amasa. Yo chupa su labio inferior y comienzo a retorcerme debajo de él, arqueando mi espalda tratando de acercarme aún más.

- Peeta- es un gemido que sale de mi boca y es la única palabra que puedo articular.

Después de todo éste tiempo que estuvimos estimulándonos ya no puedo contener mi deseo y es hasta vergonzante la humedad que se me ha juntado entre las piernas. Coloco mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo empujo hacia abajo, dirigiendo su cabeza hacia mi pecho. Su boca lo encuentra fácilmente. Siento su boca caliente sobre la piel y de a poco suaves besos comienzan a cubrir toda la superficie.

Por mi parte, mis manos empiezan a acariciar su pelo y, de vez en cuando, arrastro mis uñas por su cuero cabelludo. El momento en que su boca alcanza mi pezón y empieza a chipar, no puedo evitar gemir y de a poco, empieza a chupar con más fuerza. La sensación entre mis piernas es incontrolable. Cuanto más fuerte chupa, más duro está el pezón y la sensación de placer es mayo.

Mis piernas se abre instintivamente y Peeta ve la oportunidad para colocarse entre ellas. En éste momento, no hay para ocultar el uno del otro. Cada centímetro de mi piel cobra vida debajo de sus labios y cada beso se mueve más abajo y más abajo. Mi respiración es errática, pero logro mantener mis manos enterradas en su pelo.

Después de dar un beso a mi estómago y empuja mis rodillas hasta que mis pies quedan planos sobre la cama. Sus manos vagan por mis muslos, seguidos de sus labios. Besa el interior de mis muslos cada vez más arriba esta quedar enfrentado a mi centro. Desde esa distancia es capaz de ver cuán mojada estoy.

Primero empuja un pulgar entre mis pliegues y frota mi clítoris, arrastrándolo por la humedad. Luego lo saca y, así empapado, se lo lleva a la boca y lo chupa. Me mira fijamente para asegurarse de que se consciente de lo que quiere hacer. Mi corazón se acelera. Sin pensarlo, abro mis piernas aún más, para invitarlo al lugar donde más deseo que esté.

Vuelve a mojar sus dedos un par de veces más, pero necesito más fricción y estoy poniéndome impaciente.

- ¿ Peeta?- le digo retorciéndome debajo de él pero sin poder formular una oración completa como para pedirle lo que quiero.

- Perdón- me contesta como con vergüenza. - Me gusta el modo que tú sabes- me dice y siento mis mejillas enrojecerse.

- Lo que estabas haciendo con tu pulgar se sintió bien, apuesto que se sentiría aún mejor si lo hicieras con tu lengua.- le digo tratando de imaginar esa sensación en mi mente.

Mis palabras parecen darle el coraje que le faltaba, porque de inmediato su cabeza está entre mis piernas y su lengua se aplasta por completo entre los labios hasta rozar mi clítoris. Pero no se detiene ésta vez, lo hace varias veces y cada vez que su lengua toca mi clítoris mi espalda se arquea. Mis jadeos son cada vez más fuertes.

Pero cuando Peeta empieza a chupar mi clítoris de la misma forma que había chupado mi pezón hace sólo un rato, usando toda su boca, pierdo toda la compostura-¡ Mierda, Peeta!- jadeo mientras me agarro de su pelo para que se quede en ese lugar. Su boca sigue trabajando y me deja sin aliento en el momento que empieza a besar el interior de mis muslos y chupa sobre la piel con tanta fuerza que sé que habrá una marca más tarde.

Ahora encuentra un nuevo ritmo de trabajo, alentado por la respuesta de mis gemidos. Chupa y lame mientras yo empiezo a mover mis caderas sobre su cara, como dirigiendo a dónde quiero que esté su boca. Luego inserta un dentro mío. Después otro. Ya no puedo hilar ningún pensamiento. Siento como todo mi cuerpo se tensa y el orgasmo me libera mientras gruto su nombre, como una plegaria. Pero Peeta no se detiene y sigue lamiendo mi centro mientras una catarata de sonidos guturales sale por mi boca.

Cuando recupero un poco la compostura, siento como repta por mi cuerpo hasta encontrar mi boca. Me besa profundamente.

- ¿ Puedes sentir tu gusto en mi boca?- me pregunta con voz ronca

- Nos siento a los dos- le contesto como en un suspiro. Ahora su boca sabe a mí y a Peeta, y el sabor me encanta.

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante un rato, abrazados, disfrutando la calma dentro de mi dormitorio, mientras escuchamos colarse el viento por las maderas de la persiana de la habitación. De repente, mi estómago hace ruido.

- ¿ Tienes hambre? Deben ser más de las ocho de la noche. ¿ Te parece si cocinamos algo?

- Creo que hay un poco de queso y carne de conejo salada.

- Yo traje pan y unos huevos, si me dejas, podemos preparar unos sándwiches, ¿te parece?

Me pongo la ropa interior y un pijama viejo de mi papá que es grueso, especial para éstas noches. Peeta se pone sus calzones. Puedo ver su cuerpo en toda su extensión: sus piernas musculosas, su abdomen con los abdominales marcados. Se nota que todavía no ha terminado de desarrollarse, porque aunque un bello dorado lo cubre, no tiene tanta cantidad como he visto en otros hombre. Lo miro. - ¿Tú cocinarás así? ¿ Necesitas ropa?

- ¿Tienes miedo de tentarte o que me queme?- me dice en broma.

- Para tentarme, tengo toda la noche, pero no sé qué haré si te quemas- le contesto siguiendo su tono.

- No te preocupes, no tengo frío y seré cuidadoso con el fuego. En mi casa no me dejan cocinar así, pero estoy practicando para cuando estemos casados.

- ¿ Casados?- le pregunto incrédula.

- Si, cuando trabaje en las minas y tengamos una casita similar a ésta.

- ¿ En las minas? No te veo ahí.

- Soy fuerte y trabajador. No creo que mi madre me permita quedarme en la panadería.

- Por mi culpa, obvio.

- Si, pero prefiero trabajar en las minas y casarme contigo a quedarme en la panadería casado con quién sabe quien.

- Faltan tres años Peeta, puede pasar cualquier cosa.

- Yo sé muy bien lo que quiero, sólo me detendrían los Juegos del Hambre.

- O que te aburras de mí.

- Nunca- me dice y me besa mientras prepara la comida.

Nos sentamos en la cocina con dos humeantes tazas de té de menta, rodajas de pan de centenos que trajo Peeta tostadas, un huevo hervido picado, unas fetas de conejo salado, hojas de rúcula que junté hace unos días en el bosque, queso de la cabra de Prim y algunas nueces. Con eso , preparamos un sándwich para cada uno, bastante abundante. Miro a Peeta.

- Muchas veces, nuestra cena es sólo té y una rodaja de pan.

- No fantasees que la mía sea muy diferente a veces. Sobre todo en invierno cuando hay escases de harina y bajan las ventas. Seguramente cuando mi madre se dé cuenta mañana que no estoy en casa y le faltan dos panes y unos huevos me dará una paliza.

- ¿ Paliza?- le pregunto con voz triste, aunque atando cabos, me doy cuenta cómo funciona la casa.

- Katniss, ¿ no me digas que nunca te diste cuenta? Mi madre tiene una forma poco cariñosa de mantener el orden interno de la familia y la casa. El único que me ha defendido es mi hermano Naan, pero mi padre jamás se ha interpuesto entre ella y mí. ¿ Te acuerdas cuando te dí el pan?

- Me acuerdo haber visto el moretón al día siguiente- le digo y le acaricio con mi pulgar el hueso del cachete. Él se apoya en mi mano cariñosamente. – Lamento mucho haber sido la culpable de eso.- le digo.

- Katniss, no sólo lo haría de nuevo o mil veces más. Todo me prueba que no importa dónde uno nace, sino qué tipo de persona es. Mi madre será muy comerciante y todo lo que ella diga, pero tú vales mil más veces más que ella. Jamás le pegarías a un hijo y eso es que lo que quiero para los míos. Ya sé que falta mucho, pero estoy seguro de lo que quiero.

Peeta baja la cabeza y sigue comiendo. Creo entender lo que debe sentir, de hecho, a veces siento que mi madre no se preocupa por mí. Sin embargo, me cuesta entender que vea tantas cualidades en mí como para arriesgar una paliza o la muerte en una mina con tal de estar conmigo. No lo valgo y sé que, tarde o temprano, se cansará de mí. Por eso, trato de no involucrarme tanto, aunque es difícil. _Un Peeta Mellark amable es mucho más peligroso que uno desagradable. La gente amable consigue abrirse paso hasta mí y quedárseme dentro, y no puedo dejar que Peeta lo haga._ Tengo miedo de que, en caso que lo nuestro no tenga futuro, termine como mi madre.

Estamos muy silenciosos y creo parece que Peeta estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos. Levanta la mirada. Sus ojos parecen tristes.

- Ven acá- me dice abriendo el brazo, como para que me siente en su falda. – No te preocupes. Sé que en tres años muchas cosas pueden pasar, pero yo sé bien lo que siento por ti. También sé que no tienes tanta confianza en mí como la que yo quisiera. Lo único que sé es que siempre haré posible para estar a tu lado y defender mis sentimientos por ti. Lo único que quiero es que confíes en mí, no voy a hacerte daño.

Con su mano levanta mi barbilla y nuestros ojos se alinean y puedo ver en la profundidad azul de los suyos que es sincero. Eso es lo que más miedo me da. Yo siento que no sé si voy a sobrevivir mañana y él ya tiene planeada nuestras vidas. Somos diferentes, pero la seguridad que siento en sus brazos me relaja y me dejo llevar por sus palabras. Creo que puedo confiar en él, pero debo ser cuta.

Con cuidado, cierra sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y se levanta de la silla conmigo en brazos. Camina el corto trayecto que separa mi pequeña cocina de mi habitación y me deposita en la cama. Yo estoy callada. Se da vuelta para cerrar la puerta y poner madera en la salamandra de mi cuarto. Luego me mira, se baja los calzones y completamente desnudo se dirige hacia la cama.

- Todavía no es momento para ir más lejos de lo que hemos ido hasta ahora, pero voy a aprovechar la noche. Planeo memorizar cada centímetro de tu piel y hacerte sentir amada.

Se acerca a la cama el agarra el borde de la camisa de mi viejo pijama, lo saca suavemente por mi cabeza. Luego se arrodilla frente a mí y, como si fuera una niña pequeña, me baja los pantalones y mi ropa interior. Ahora los dos estamos completamente desnudos. Saca el cobertor y las sábanas de la cama y me deposita en el centro, para luego colocarse a mi lado y cubrirnos. Ambos suspiramos al sentir el contacto de uno con el otro.

- Voy a hacer cosas, sólo necesito que me digas si te gusta o no. También me puedes avisar si necesitas que pare, no quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras.

No respondo, asiento con la cabeza. La excitación que corre en mi cuerpo anticipando lo que pueda pasar se ha llevado mi voz y, muy dentro mío, que será difícil ponerme un freno si las cosas se salen del camino que nos hemos marcado. Nos acomoda en la cama de costado, él apoyando su pecho contra mi espalda.

Su mano caliente comienza a vagar por mi cuerpo. Primero acaricia mi cuello, y su boca sigue el camino de la mano. Acaricia mis brazos, muy lentamente. Sigue por los costados de mi cuerpo, marcando mi flaca figura. Pasa a mi abdomen y su mano comienza a subir hasta tocar un pecho. Lo siento gruñir. Se detiene un rato ahí, masajeando como si fuera la masa que usa para hacer el pan, a cada movimiento, siento como se junta humedad entre mis piernas.

A continuación separa un poco su pecho de mi espalda y pasa su mano por toda la extensión de mi columna. Ahora entiendo por qué al gato de mi hermana le gusta que lo acaricien así. La sensación es deliciosa. Su mano se detiene en uno de mis glúteos, que es amasado como lo fueron mis pechos. Con cuidado separa los cachetes de mis glúteos y coloca su pene semi erecto entre ellos.

Empieza a frotarlo de arriba y abajo, despacio, entre mis cachetes. Con la mano que pasa por debajo de mi cuerpo, comienza a pellizcar mi pezón izquierdo y con la otra mano, comienza a acariciar mi abdomen llevándola cada vez más abajo. Siento como crece la excitación y no puedo evitar mover mis caderas, empujando contra su pene, que está firme entre los dos. Ambos gemimos al unísono.

Su mano se detiene un momento sobre los pelos de mi pubis, como probando cuánto puedo aguantar hasta sentir las ganas incontrolables de llevarlo a mi clítoris. Pero me contengo. Me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y ríe un poco.

- Primero sólo voy a estimular tu clítoris- me dice con voz ronca.

Y lo hace. Su dedo rodea sobre mi clítoris con presión creciente. Hace círculos en él, pero a una velocidad tortuosamente lenta.

- No tengo ningún interés de que esto acabe rápido, eso lo dejamos para otro día. Tengo toda la noche- me aclara.

- Podría estar todo el día así- me sorprendo a mi misma diciéndolo, pero es la pura verdad. La sensación es embriagadora y no quiero que pare.

- Estas muy mojada y se siente muy bien. Hoy, cuando estaba dentro de tu boca, no podía dejar de imaginarme cómo sería estar dentro tuyo, acá- y en ese momento, introduce un dedo dentro mío al tiempo que presiona su pene en mi espalda.

Su voz caliente en mi oído, sus dedos rozando mi pezón, su otro dedo dentro mío y su pene erecto, son sensaciones combinadas que generan un placer que nunca he experimentado.

- Ahora, voy a acariciar tus labios. Se sienten carnosos y suaves. Hoy casi no resisto la necesidad de morderlos. La sensación que sentía con mi lengua era gloriosa, podría estar ahí toda la noche.

La voz de Peeta es cada vez más ronca, su respiración más entrecortada y cada vez me sorprende más éste aspecto de su personalidad. Sus palabras me excitan cada vez más y mi cuerpo responde buscando más fricción contra el suyo.

- Tu mano, quiero que lo hagamos juntos- me dice repentinamente mientras agarra mi mano suelta y la lleva para mi espalda. Siento su pene e instintivamente lo agarro.

Ahora, que lo tengo tomado, presiona aún más fuerte contra mis glúteos y retoma los movimientos ondulantes. Su dedo vuelve a mi clítoris y empieza a masajearlo con más rapidez. Con todas las sensaciones juntas, me encuentro alcanzando mi final rápidamente y pronto retrocedo contra él, haciendo girar mis caderas y gimiendo su nombre muchas veces hasta que mi orgasmo finalmente me golpea con fuerza y estoy temblando. Peeta, por su lado, está temblando detrás de mí y siento como su semen caliente empieza a expandirse por mi espalda. Sus brazos fuertes siguen a mi alrededor. Estoy en una neblina, mientras besa mi cuello. Doy vuelta mi cabeza y nuestras bocas se encuentran, es un beso tranquilo, largo. Finalmente vuelvo a mí.

- ¿Debería ser así?- le pregunto tímidamente.

- Creo que si.- me dice y me separa. Manotea la toalla de la mesita de luz y limpia el semen desparramado por nuestros cuerpos.

Luego nos acomodamos de la misma forma, abrazados, sobre un lado.

- Creo que deberíamos dormir- me susurra al oído- Hasta mañana mi amor.

- Hasta mañana Peeta.

Con el sonido de su respiración en mi oído, me duermo. Estoy exhausta, pero espero que las pesadillas que siempre plagan mi sueño no lo alteren.

_ . _

Despierto temprano por la mañana al sonido de un crujido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tuve pesadillas Abriendo mis ojos, solo puedo distinguir la silueta de Peeta inclinada sobre la salamandra de mi habitación, está colocando un leño dentro. Está oscuro todavía y el brillo débil de las llamas es la única fuente de luz. Cuando él termina, hace su camino a la cama y se mete con cuidado, lo más sigilosamente que pueda, a mí lado. No es hasta que está acurrucado junto a mí que se da cuenta que lo estoy mirando.

- No quería despertarte.

Sacudo mi cabeza y me río de él.- Está bien.

- Todavía está nevando afuera. Acabo de espiar por la ventana- me dice en voz baja.

Sé por qué él me dice esto. Él piensa que estoy preocupado por mi madre y hermana, que puedan volver en cualquier momento luego de asistir el parto de los Cartwright. Pero estoy sorprendida por lo poco que estoy preocupada por ellas. Él me hizo entender ayer que ellas se quedarían allí, resguardadas en la casa de sus conocidos, hasta que el tiempo esté lo suficientemente claro como para que puedan hacer el camino de vuelta a casa.

Además, me siento tan en paz aquí, con Peeta, debajo de las frazadas y con el fuego de la salamandra rugiendo. Puedo sentir el calor que irradia de su cuerpo y busco acurrucarme contra él, apretándome más cerca de él como humanamente sea posible. Me siento caliente y segura en sus brazos.

- Está bien- le digo- Eventualmente parará. Por ahora, deja que nieve- agrego mientras empiezo a rozar mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Él sonríe abiertamente y sus ojos azules brillan con la reflexión del fuego. Él me tma con un brazo y me tira sobre él, inmediatamente me muevo para descansar mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Me besa en la cabeza.

- Se siente bien estar así, ¿verdad?- me pregunta, y cabeceo al escuchar el sonido de su corazón, tranquilo y fuerte. Con una mano, acaricia mi pelo.

- Haré bizcochos para el desayuno- dice- ¿Cómo suena?

- Me parece bien- digo- pero no siento que tengas que apresurarte.

Él se ríe de mis respuesta y , con cuidado, sigue acariciando mi pelo.

- Ni sueño cn apresurarme- murmura él. Cabeceo, y, sintiéndome más contenta de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo, me vuelvo a dormir.

Cuando despierto otra vez, la luz suave de mañana fluye a través de la persiana. Juzgando por el ángulo, diría que es cerca de las ocho de la mañana. También puedo ver que la nieve finalmente ha dejado de caer. Peeta está todavía dormido debajo mío, todavía estamos abrazados uno alrededor del otro. No quiero molestarlo, y realmente, estoy absolutamente feliz así, sintiendo su respiración. Lentamente él comienza a estirarse. Sus ojos se abren y me mira sonriendo.

- Buen día- dice.

- Buen día- río- ¿ Cómo dormiste?

- Muy bien- me dice como entre sueño.

Con mi mano comienzo a acariciar su pecho, haciendo círculos con los pocos pelos que lo cubren. Mientras me muevo, noto su erección y lo miro.

- Todas las mañanas es igual- me dice tímidamente.

Yo sonrío y me muevo hacia el final de la cama, colocándome entre sus piernas. Comienzo lamiendo su pene despacio desde la base hasta la punta, arremolinando mi lengua en lo alto y probando el semen que gotea. En el momento que pongo mi boca sobre la punta puedo sentirlo poniéndose rígido en mi boca y lo oigo comenzar a gemir y jadear suavemente.

- Mírame- exhala Peeta con la lengua afuera.

Está agarrado de las sábanas de la cama como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero gime indiscriminadamente cuando retuerzo mi lengua alrededor de la cabeza de su miembro. Me encanta tenerlo sometido y no puedo contener mi excitación. Pequeños sonidos escapan de mi poca y reverberan en su pene. Parece que le gusta, porque lo siento estrujarse.

- Se siente bien- gruñe y yo gimo más fuerte contra él.

Él toma mi pelo en su mano y me acaricia. Alzo la vista y veo a sus ojos oscuros, los irises azules apenas visibles por el deseo. Siento como si me fuera a perder en las profundidades de su mirada, pero rompo el contacto visual y sigo con mi tarea, lamiendo y chupando en varios intervalos. Uso una mano para agarrar la base de su pene mientras aspiro la punta con mi boca. Uso mi otra mano para sostener sus caderas. Suspiro y lo tomo con toda mi boca, bajo mi garganta y comienzo a moverme de arriba a abajo enérgicamente.

Puedo sentir que su cuerpo entero se pone rígido tratando de no retorcerse demasiado. Él deja de acariciar mi pelo y ambas manos agarran mi cabeza. Tomo la mano que antes sostenía su pene y comienzo a jugar con sus testículos. Me inclino hacia adelante y le beso la cabeza antes de meterlo nuevamente en mi boca, sólo brevemente, arrastrando mi lengua a lo largo de la hendidura de la cabeza, para volver a soltarlo.

- ¿ Se siente bien?- le pregunto mientras froto con mi mano de arriba a abajo de su longitud.

- Muy bien- respiro – Sigue con eso- me responde sin inhibiciones.

- ¿Qué te parece esto?- le pregunto y añado mi lengua otra vez, despacio lamiendo la línea que está por debajo de su pene, desde la base hasta la punta hasta cerrar mi boca sobre él y tratando de tomarlo tan profundamente como puedo.

- Ah- refunfuño. Me siento orgullosa de haberlo dejado mudo.

Despacio, levanta sus caderas de la cama y empuja con cuidado en mi boca. Éste movimiento es nuevo, pero lo hace tan despacio, que no puedo resistirme. Sin darme cuenta, suelto un gemido sordo que vibra directamente abajo a mis dedos del pie. Peeta encuentra un ritmo de trabajo, procurando no empujar con demasiada fuerza. Nuestros gemidos se mezclan, llenando la habitación y resonando por mi mente. No estoy seguro que alguna vez hemos estado tan ruidosos. No estoy seguro que alguna vez quiera estar tranquila otra vez. Siento su pene ponerse más rígido aún.

- Estoy cerca, Katniss – me avisa.

Yo empujo una vez más antes de que sentir como derrama su semen en mi boca. Ésta vez, chupo con fuerza, tratando de tragar cada gota de ése líquido salado que me embriaga. Su sabor, aunque me sorprendió al principio, me hace sentir íntimamente relacionada con él. Me separo lamiendo mis labios otra vez, ésta vez río con orgullo. Lentamente, me voy enroscando contra su pecho, acariciando con mi mano a lo largo de su cuerpo, distraídamente frotando círculos suaves a través de su estómago. Sus dedos encuentran mi pelo y me acaricia.

- Si me dejaras, me quedaría todo el día así, sólo los dos, disfrutando de nuestra presencia- me dice como en un suspiro.

Mi mano encuentra su cara y durante un momento breve, froto mi pulgar sobre su pómulo.- A mí también me gustaría.

- Pero es mejor que vuelva a mi casa. Ya no está nevando tanto y cuando mi madre descubra que no estoy, es probable que me dé otra paliza.

- Peeta- digo con voz triste- Entonces deberías quedarte.

- No, no está bien. No quiero que nadie me vea salir. Sólo me queda la esperanza que cuando podamos casarnos, todas las mañanas serán así- me dice y me besa dulcemente.

Nos quedamos abrazados un rato más hasta que decidimos levantarnos y vestirnos. Mientras preparo un té, Peeta prepara unas torrejas con el pan viejo, un huevo y un poco de leche. El olor que inunda la casa es delicioso.

Cerca de las diez de la mañana, me mira y dice.

- Katniss, ya es hora de que vuelva al pueblo. Me gustaría poder dormir todas las noches contigo, pero tendremos que esperar. Te prometo que el día que cumplas dieciocho años te convertirás en mi esposa y no pasaremos una noche más separados.

Nos abrazamos fuertemente y lo beso antes de acompañarlo hasta la puerta trasera. Se pone su capa de lana y lo veo desaparecer entre la nieve. Aunque estoy triste por su partida, me deja promesas, que, aunque creo que serán difíciles de cumplir, me ayudarán a seguir adelante.


	5. Chapter 5 Los 73 Juegos del Hambre

Los 73º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:

Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

/works/595634

s/9589385/8/The-Other-Mockingjay

s/9566232/1/The-wedding

s/10545956/1/Truth-With-Consequence

s/9384577/4/Crash-My-Party

Me despierto sobresaltada, como todas las mañanas. Es una pesadilla recurrente, que tengo desde que mi padre murió como consecuencia de una explosión en las minas de carbón del Distrito 12. Todas las noches la sufro, salvo una. La noche en que Peeta logró meterse en mi casa mientras mi madre y Prim no estaban porque habían quedado varadas en la casa del zapatero por una tormenta de nieve.

Mi hermana Prim está a mi lado y ni se inmuta, está acostumbrada a mis pesadillas. No falta mucho para que amanezca y tengo que encontrarme con Gale en el bosque. Hoy es día de la cosecha y quedé con mi amigo que iríamos a cazar antes del mediodía. Me preparo un termo con té y pongo en mi bolsillo dos rodajas de pan viejo que me dio Peeta y unas lonjas de carne de conejo saladas. Me visto rápido, me pongo las botas de caza y la campera de cuero de mi padre y salgo por la puerta trasera.

_Nuestra parte del Distrito 12, a la que solemos llamar la Veta, está siempre llena a estas horas de mineros del carbón que se dirigen al turno de mañana. Hombres y mujeres de hombros caídos y nudillos hinchados, muchos de los cuales ya ni siquiera intentan limpiarse el polvo de carbón de las uñas rotas y las arrugas de sus rostros hundidos. Sin embargo, hoy las calles manchadas de carboncillo están vacías_

_Nuestra casa está casi al final de la Veta, sólo tengo que dejar atrás unas cuantas puertas para llegar al campo desastrado al que llaman la Pradera. Lo que separa la Pradera de los bosques y, de hecho, lo que rodea todo el Distrito 12, es una alta alambrada metálica rematada con bucles de alambre de espino. En teoría, se supone que está electrificada las veinticuatro horas para disuadir a los depredadores que viven en los bosques y antes recorrían nuestras calles (jaurías de perros salvajes, pumas solitarios y osos). En realidad, como, con suerte, sólo tenemos dos o tres horas de electricidad por la noche, no suele ser peligroso tocarla. Aun así, siempre me tomo un instante para escuchar con atención, por si oigo el zumbido que indica que la valla está cargada. En este momento está tan silenciosa como una piedra. Me tiro al piso y _sin que nadie lo note, paso por el agujero que siempre uso.

Camino unos quince minutos hasta encontrar uno de los árboles en dónde escondo mi arco y mi cajcaj. Camino otros quince minutos hasta llegar al saliente rocoso en donde siempre me encuentro con Gale.

- Hola, Catnip- me saluda- ¿Qué prefieres hacer hoy, pescar o cazar?

- Me gustaría cazar, tengo ganas de caminar por el bosque en busca de animales. Luego podríamos chequear las trampas.

- Me parece bien- me contesta y empezamos nuestra caminata.

_- ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! Y que la suerte... –empieza._

_-¡... esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! -concluyo, con el mismo brío. _

_Tenemos que bromear sobre el tema, porque la alternativa es morirse de miedo. Además, el acento del Capitolio es tan afectado que casi todo suena gracioso con él._

Mientras caminamos, encontramos una bandada de patos. La ventaja de tener un buen compañero de caza es conocer nuestras mañas y, sin necesidad de muchas palabras, nos preparamos con nuestros para bajas unos diez animales. Éstos patos están gordos y sus plumas están bien coloridas. Eso es una ventaja, ya que podremos venderlas por un buen monto.

A los costados del camino, voy recogiendo las verduras salvajes. De a poco, fui enseñándole a Gale y a Peeta cuáles son las plantas comestibles. Aunque Gale no sabe, que Peeta también se ha convertido en un buen compañero de caza. Aunque es más ruidoso que Gale, tiene mejor puntería y fuerza y puede cazar un venado a una distancia mayor. En cambio, con Gale nos hemos especializado en aves.

- Hoy tendremos un buen estofado de conejo para la cena- me dice Gale.

- Podríamos ir a buscar unas fresas y otras moras para hacer el postre.

- Me parece bien- contesta.

_La cena. Después de la cosecha, se supone que todos tienen que celebrarlo, y mucha gente lo hace, aliviada al saber que sus hijos se han salvado un año más. Sin embargo, al menos dos familias cerrarán las contraventanas y las puertas, e intentarán averiguar cómo sobrevivir a las dolorosas semanas que se avecinan._

Como todos los día de cosecha, Gale comienza a despotricar contra el sistema de los Juegos del Hambre y las teselas. Él dice _que no son más que otro instrumento para fomentar la miseria en nuestro distrito, una forma de sembrar el odio entre los trabajadores hambrientos de la Veta y los que no suelen tener problemas de comida, y, así, asegurarse de que nunca confiemos los unos en los otros. «Al Capitolio le viene bien que estemos divididos», me diría, si no hubiese nadie más que yo escuchándolo, si no fuese día de cosecha._

_Mientras caminamos, lo miro a la cara, todavía ardiendo debajo de su expresión glacial; su ira me parece inútil, aunque no se lo digo. No es que no esté de acuerdo con él, porque lo estoy, pero ¿de qué sirve despotricar contra el Capitolio en medio del bosque? No cambia nada, no hace que la situación sea más justa y no nos llena el estómago. De hecho, asusta a las posibles presas. Sin embargo, lo dejo gritar; mejor hacerlo en el bosque que en el distrito._

De camino al pueblo, nos topamos con un grupo de ardillas que no preveían que su suerte cambiaría tan rápido. Para cuando llegamos a la cerca, tenemos en nuestras bolsas de caza diez conejos, ocho ardillas y muchas verduras y fresas.

Pasamos por El Quemador y le vendemos a Sae la Grasienta seis conejos, dos ardillas y la mitad de la verdura. Ésta vez aceptamos dinero. Luego repartimos dos conejos para cada uno, una ardilla para cada uno, la mitad de las fresas y las verduras y me deja cuatro ardillas para vender en la panadería.

Nuestros caminos se separan. Gale se despide y se va hacia La Veta y yo encaro para la panadería. Me da tranquilidad que Gale no esté presente cuando voy a comerciar ahí, porque se daría cuenta enseguida de lo que está pasando. No me gusta ocultarle nada, porque es mi mejor amigo, pero sé que cambiaría la interacción con Peeta y tarde o temprano el resto de la escuela se daría cuenta. Bastante tengo con mantener a Prim callada y tratar de evitar las preguntas y comentarios de Madge.

En la panadería me recibe Peeta. Me hace pasar a un costado de la entrada y sin que nadie lo vea me besa.

- Te extrañé- me dice.

- ¡Nos vimos un rato ayer!

- No es suficiente. Estoy ansioso por ésta noche.¡ Ya tengo todo listo!

- ¿Crees que tendremos suerte en ésta cosecha? ¿Y qué estás preparando?

- Tengo un buen presentimiento y es un sorpresa.

Escuchamos un carraspeó y nos separamos. Es Naan.

- Mamá está bajando, más vale que terminen rápido con esto tortolitos.

Peeta me da cuatro hogazas de pan, una galletas y dos bollos de queso y yo le alcanzo las ardillas.

- Te veo ésta noche- le digo y desaparezco por la puerta trasera.

Cuando llego a casa, mi madre me tiene lista la tina llena de agua caliente. Ella y mi hermana Prim ya están listas y con una sopa preparada para el almuerzo. Mi hermana todavía no tiene que presentarse a la cosecha.

_El sistema de la cosecha es injusto y los pobres se llevan la peor parte. Te conviertes en elegible para la cosecha cuando cumples los doce años; ese año, tu nombre entra una vez en el sorteo. A los trece, dos veces; y así hasta que llegas a los dieciocho, el último año de elegibilidad, y tu nombre entra en la urna siete veces._

_El sistema incluye a todos los ciudadanos de los doce distritos de Panem. Sin embargo, hay gato encerrado. Digamos que eres pobre y te estás muriendo de hambre, como nos pasaba a nosotras. Tienes la posibilidad de añadir tu nombre más veces a cambio de teselas; cada tesela vale por un exiguo suministro anual de cereales y aceite para una persona. También puedes hacer ese intercambio por cada miembro de tu familia, motivo por el que, cuando yo tenía doce años, mi nombre entró cuatro veces en el sorteo. Una porque era lo mínimo, y tres veces más por las teselas para conseguir cereales y aceite para Prim, mi madre y yo. De hecho, he tenido que hacer lo mismo todos los años, y las inscripciones en el sorteo son acumulativas. Por eso, ahora, a los_ quince_ años, mi nombre entrará _dieciséis_ veces en el sorteo de la cosecha. _

_Las reglas de los Juegos del Hambre son sencillas: en castigo por la rebelión, cada uno de los doce distritos debe entregar a un chico y una chica, llamados tributos, para que participen. Los veinticuatro tributos se encierran en un enorme estadio al aire libre en la que puede haber cualquier cosa, desde un desierto abrasador hasta un páramo helado. Una vez dentro, los competidores tienen que luchar a muerte durante un periodo de varias semanas; el que quede vivo, gana. Coger a los chicos de nuestros distritos y obligarlos a matarse entre ellos mientras los demás observamos; así nos recuerda el Capitolio que estamos completamente a su merced, y que tendríamos muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir a otra rebelión._

_Da igual las palabras que utilicen, porque el verdadero mensaje queda claro: «Mirad cómo nos llevamos a vuestros hijos y los sacrificamos sin que podáis hacer nada al respecto. Si levantáis un solo dedo, os destrozaremos a todos, igual que hicimos con el Distrito 13». _

_Para que resulte humillante además de una tortura, el Capitolio exige que tratemos los Juegos del Hambre como una festividad, un acontecimiento deportivo en el que los distritos compiten entre sí. Al último tributo vivo se le recompensa con una vida fácil, y su distrito recibe premios, sobre todo comida. El Capitolio regala cereales y aceite al distrito ganador durante todo el año, e incluso algunos manjares como azúcar, mientras el resto de nosotros luchamos por no morir de hambre. _

_A la una en punto nos dirigimos a la plaza. La asistencia es obligatoria, a no ser que estés a las puertas de la muerte. Esta noche los funcionarios recorrerán las casas para comprobarlo. Si alguien ha mentido, lo meterán en la cárcel. Es una verdadera pena que la ceremonia de la cosecha se celebre en la plaza, uno de los pocos lugares agradables del Distrito 12. La plaza está rodeada de tiendas y, en los días de mercado, sobre todo si hace buen tiempo, parece que es fi esta. Sin embargo, hoy, a pesar de los banderines de colores que cuelgan de los edificios, se respira un ambiente de tristeza. Las cámaras de televisión, encaramadas como águilas ratoneras en los tejados, sólo sirven para acentuar la sensación._

_La gente entra en silencio y ficha; la cosecha también es la oportunidad perfecta para que el Capitolio lleve la cuenta de la población. Conducen a los chicos de entre doce y dieciocho años a las áreas delimitadas con cuerdas y divididas por edades, con los mayores delante y los jóvenes detrás. Los familiares se ponen en fila alrededor del perímetro, todos cogidos con fuerza de la mano. También hay otros, los que no tienen a nadie que perder o ya no les importa, que se cuelan entre la multitud para apostar por quiénes serán los dos chicos elegidos. Se apuesta por la edad que tendrán, por si serán de la Veta o comerciantes, o por si se derrumbarán y se echarán a llorar. La mayoría se niega a hacer tratos con los mafiosos, salvo con mucha precaución; esas mismas personas suelen ser informadores, y ¿quién no ha infringido la ley alguna vez? Podrían pegarme un tiro todos los días por dedicarme a la caza furtiva, pero los apetitos de los que están al mando me protegen; no todos pueden decir lo mismo. _

_Hay un escenario provisional que han construido delante del Edificio de Justicia. Allí hay tres sillas, un podio y dos grandes urnas redondas de cristal, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Me quedo mirando los trozos de papel de la bola de las chicas: veinte de ellos tienen escrito con sumo cuidado el nombre de Katniss Everdeen._

_Dos de las tres sillas están ocupadas por el alcalde Undersee (el padre de Madge, un hombre alto de calva incipiente) y Effie Trinket, la acompañante del Distrito 12, recién llegada del Capitolio. Justo cuando el reloj da las dos, el alcalde sube al podio y empieza a leer. Es la misma historia de todos los años, en la que habla de la creación de Panem, el país que se levantó de las cenizas de un lugar antes llamado Norteamérica. Enumera la lista de desastres, las sequías, las tormentas, los incendios, los mares que subieron y se tragaron gran parte de la tierra, y la brutal guerra por hacerse con los pocos recursos que quedaron. El resultado fue Panem, un reluciente Capitolio rodeado por trece distritos, que llevó la paz y la prosperidad a sus ciudadanos. Entonces llegaron los Días Oscuros, la rebelión de los distritos contra el Capitolio._

_Derrotaron a doce de ellos y aniquilaron al decimotercero. El Tratado de la Traición nos dio unas nuevas leyes para garantizar la paz y, como recordatorio anual de que los Días Oscuros no deben volver a repetirse, nos dio también los Juegos del Hambre._

Mientras los funcionarios del Capitolio chequean mi identidad, veo a Peeta por el rabillo de mi ojo. Tengo que contenerme. Lo único que me calma es la promesa que nos hicimos el domingo pasado. Si ninguno de los dos sale elegido como tributo nos encontraremos hoy a las ocho de la noche en nuestro claro en el bosque.

Después que pasó la noche en mi casa el día de la tormenta de nieve, su madre ha empezado a sospechar algo. Al día siguiente de la tormenta, Peeta me contó que se enfadó mucho con él porque no había pasado la noche en su casa. Aunque él logró no develar en dónde había estado, ella y su hermano mayor, Bannock, han controlado mucho más sus horarios.

Peeta sigue acompañándome a casa después de la escuela, pero apenas tenemos minutos para dos palabras y un par de besos. Nuestros encuentros los domingos se han reducido a una hora y últimamente nos hemos concentrado en mejorar las habilidades de caza de Peeta. El último domingo conseguimos cazar un venado, por el cual nos dieron buen dinero por la carne y Peeta consiguió que el zapatero le comprara la piel.

La última vez que pudimos encontrarnos con tranquilidad fue la noche de mi cumpleaños, el ocho de mayo. Yo tuve que esperar que mi madre se durmiera y Peeta armó una coartada con su padre y hermano menor para que su madre no sospechara nada. Nuestra reunión fue

tarde en la noche. Peeta había arreglado nuestro claro del bosque con lámparas de querosene, unas mantas y un mantel.

- Tienes hambre- susurró contra mis labios.

- Mmhmm- me incline y descansé mi frente contra la suya- ¿ Dónde conseguiste toda esa comida?

- Fui al almacén compré lo que necesitamos para hacer nuestros propios sándwiches.

- ¡No!- le dije incrédula, riendo mientras miraba dentro de una de las bolsas.

- ¡ Lo hice! Aquella bolsa tiene fiambre- me explicó mientras apartaba mi mano cuando iba hacia otra bolsa.- Esta es para más tarde, no puedes ver que hay allí aún.

- ¡Te dije que no quería regalo Peeta!

- Eso no es realmente un regalo- sonrió con satisfacción.- Es para nosotros dos, en realidad te lo manda Naan de regalo, pero primero quiero que comamos algo.

- Ahora voy a estar todo el tiempo preguntándome que hay en esa bolsa.

- Bueno. Todo es exactamente como lo había planeado. ¿Ahora, cómo quieres tu sándwich? ¿ Pavo? ¿Queso? ¿Jamón? ¿Mayonesa? Tú lo pides, tú lo tienes- y me alcanzó una tercera bolsa llena de condimentos.

- ¿ Dónde conseguiste todo esto?- me reí.

- Los robé de la panadería. Ellos los tienen a disposición de quien los pida junto con los emparedados que vende a sus cliente.

Mientras me contaba la historia, me preparé un sándwich con jamón, queso provolone y mayonesa. Peeta se hizo uno similar pero en vez de mayonesa usó rábano picante. Cenamos en un cómodo silencio.

- ¿ Te gustó?- preguntó nerviosamente - Si no te gusta, puedo buscar otra cosa ...

- ¡ No! Me gustó. ¡Gracias por todo! Es sólo que en éstos momentos me acuerdo cómo eran mis cumpleaños cuando mi padre estaba vivo y mi mamá me hacía el pastel.

- ¿ Y cómo ha sido todo desde entonces?

- No tan mal, desde que me diste el pan- reí un poco nerviosa- Desde que traté de aplicar las enseñanzas de mi padre, mi hermana está sana, feliz, y más inteligente de lo que yo alguna vez pueda ser. Mi madre , bueno ella podría estar mejor, pero desde que se avocó a ser sanadora , puede colaborar trayendo alimento a la mesa. Y, hace unos años, encontré a un chico realmente encantador.

- ¿ En serio? Cuéntame sobre él.

- Bueno, él es realmente gracioso y muy dulce, incluso cuando le gusta fingir que es un luchador malo- le dije- Es muy buen compañero en la escuela.

No había terminado de decir eso cuando Peeta se inclinó sobre mí posando sus labios sobre los míos, rozando con su lengua entre los míos hasta que abrí mi boca y nuestras lenguas se encontraron. El tomó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y mordió suavemente mientras una de sus manos bajaba por el frente de mi camisa y amasaba uno de mis pechos por sobre la tela, haciendo que un gemido sordo se escapara de mi boca.

Muy despacio, comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, rompiendo el beso para alzar la vista hacia mí, buscando signos de aprobación a su tarea. Cuando alcanzó el último botón, colocó su mano encima de mi estómago, tomándose su tiempo para llegar a la piel que está entre mis pechos.

- ¿Esto está bien?- me preguntó, tocando suavemente con sus dedos toda la piel expuesta.

- Sí- le dije como suspirando mientras tomo su mano y la dirijo hacia el broche delantero de mi sostén. Él entendió mi indirecta y me ayudó a abrir el frente de mi sostén.

En cuanto mis pechos se liberaron del sostén y éste cayó a un costado, Peeta comenzó a trazar un rastro de besos desde el centro de mi pecho, rodeándolo hasta que su boca se pozó sobre mi pezón. Lo tomó en su boca y me pellizcó con los dientes.

- Extrañaba mucho esto- gemí, arqueando mi espalda y agarrando el pelo detrás de su cabeza, acariciándolo con los dedos fervientemente.

Protesté cuando él separó su boca de mi pezón, pero pronto me olvidé cuando comenzó a lamer mi garganta y cubrió mi boca con la suya con un beso profundo.

- ¿ Te calienta que te chupe lo pezones?- me preguntó.

Yo cabeceé rápidamente y traté de empujar su cabeza hacia mis pezones para que siguiera, pero él se resistió. Sentía su respiración cerca, mientras me daba ligeros besos en las esquinas de mi boca.

- Ahora quiero mostrarte lo que Naan te regaló.

Lo miré a los ojos inquisitivamente. - ¿ Qué es eso?.

- Espera un momento- me dijo pasando su dedo por mi labio inferior. - Necesito que primero hagas algo para mí.- Peeta mete la mano entre los dos y pellizca mi pezón- Sácate toda la ropa y recuéstate sobre a manta.

Caminé hacia la manta, que estaba debajo de nuestro árbol, rodeada por unas lámparas de querosene, dándole un aire muy romántico al ambiente. Mientras muevo mis caderas fuí sacándome el pantalón y mis calzones, hasta que quedé completamente desnuda sobre la manta.

- Eres rápida- me dijo sonriendo con satisfacción- Y hermosa.

- No bromees- contesté avergonzada. Él sabe que no me gustan los piropos.

Peeta se arrodilló frente a mí y me tomó de mis tobillos para acercarme. Puso mis piernas sobre sus hombros y comenzó a besar mis pantorrillas, subiendo poco a poco entre mis muslos. Deslizó su mano sobre mi estómago y se detuvo cuando encontró mi pezón otra vez. Yo arqueé mi espalda al sentirlo tratando de acercar mi pezón a su mano con impaciencia mientras él comenzó a pellizcarlo. Diferentes sonidos salían de mi boca.

Cuanto más arriba de mis muslos se movía su boca, más me retorcía por el contacto anticipando el momento en que llegara a mi centro.

- Estás muy impaciente hoy- me dijo alzando la vista hacia mí y sonriendo- ¿Extrañabas esto?

- Sí- cabeceé y le acaricié la mejilla.

- ¿ Qué es lo que extrañabas?- me preguntó.

- Extraño la forma en que siempre sabes exactamente en dónde tocarme. Y cuando- le contesté jadeando justo en el momento en que sus dedos resbalaron entre mis pliegues para rozar mi clítoris ligeramente.- Justamente así- suspiré retorciéndome debajo de él.

Luego de tocarme durante varios minutos, regando el interior de mis muslos con besos mientras sus dedos rozaban mi clítoris, pasó sus dedos por mi humedad y los sacó. Protestando me recosté sobre mis codos para ver como Peeta metía la mano en la bolsa que le había dado Naan y sacó una pequeña botella de lubricante.

- ¿Eso es lo que Naan te dio para nosotros?- le pregunté, mirando la botella.

- Es diferente al que a veces uso- me explicó abriendo la botellita y poniendo una pequeña cantidad del líquido en las puntas de sus dedos, asegurando que estén totalmente cubiertos. – Acuéstate y relájate- murmuró, acariciando mi muslo con su mano libre.

Despacio, comienzó a empujar dos dedos dentro mío. Entre el lubricante y la humedad natural que había juntado, se deslizaban fácilmente.

- ¿ Cómo siente esto?- preguntó.

- Mejor que ello por lo general- contesté.

- ¿ Y ahora?- me preguntó moviendo sus dedos dentro mío rozando las puntas contra la cima de las paredes de mi vagina.

Aspiré un gemido e involuntariamente empujé para acercarme a la palma de su mano.- Incluso mejor- gemí nuevamente- Y caliente.

- Eso es el lubricante- me dijo riendo por lo bajo- Naan te regaló un gel con efecto de calor.

- Me gusta esto- contesté sonriendo- Sigue así.

Silenciosamente, movió su cabeza entre mis piernas y siguió besando mis muslos, mientras trabaja a un ritmo lento con sus dedos. Los empujó hacia adentro, luego hacia afuera retorciéndolos y asegurándose que sus dedos acariciaran mi pared superior siempre que lo hacía.

Cuando su boca tocó finalmente mi clítoris, mis manos se enredaron en su pelo. Peeta chupaba apaciblemente, junto con el movimiento de sus dedos, produciendo un jadeo profundo que salía casi desde mi estómago. Parece que los ruidos que salían de mi boca lo guían, porque cada vez chupaba más fuerte e insertana sus dedos más profundamente.

- Peeta- jadeé y crucé los tobillos detrás de su cabeza para asegurarlo más en el lugar en dónde quería que estuviera.- Estoy cerca, Peeta. No pares.

Parecía que mis palabras le servían de aliento, porque Peeta estaba más decidido que nuca. Tomó mi clítoris en su boca y lo chupó arremolinando su lengua alrededor mientras seguía presionando sus dedos dentro mío. Instintivamente cerré mis piernas alrededor de su cabeza y levanté mis caderas de la manta. Cuando mi orgasmo comenzó, sentí como las paredes de mi vagina empezaban a pulsar alrededor de sus dedos. Los espasmos eran tan fuertes que debí separarme su cabeza para poder retorcerme descontroladamente.

- Mierda- fue lo único que pude decir mientras luchaba para recuperar mi aliento. Quité mis piernas de sus hombros y me senté en la manta llevando la cabeza de Peeta a mi pecho, forzándolo a mirarme.- Ven aquí conmigo.

Peeta avanzó lentamente sobre la manta y me enrosqué a su lado, descansando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, suspirando contenta.

- ¿ Y cómo fue tu cumpleaños?- preguntó.

- Mucho mejor que el año pasado- le dije, mientras me inclinaba para besarlo. - Gracias. Parece que tú también disfrutaste- le dijo estrujando el frente de sus jeans.

- No, Katniss- agarró mi mano, parando mi movimiento.- Es tu cumpleaños, y lo que hice es para tí. No tienes que hacer nada a cambio.

- ¿ Pero qué pasa si yo quiero hacerlo?

- Eso hará que la próxima vez sea aún mejor- me explicó- Hoy quiero que sólo sea para ti, ¿esta bien?

- Bien- cabeceé y planté un beso sobre su cuello.- Apuesto que el lubricante con calor se sentirá bien sobre ti también.

- Apuesto que si.

- No lo uses sin mi, ¿está bien?- le dije.

Peeta asintió con la cabeza y me acercó más a él. – Feliz cumpleaños Katniss- me dijo besando la cima de mi cabeza.

Nos quedamos así abrazados unos minutos, en silencio. Luego levantó mi cabeza y le digo tristemente -No quiero irme a casa.

- Yo tampoco- me contestó.

Perdida en mis recuerdos y bastante acalorada, me pierdo las primeras palabras Effie Trinkett. Ella está ataviada con un vestido color de naranja muy fuerte- se supone que simboliza el fuego, supongo, dado que este distrito está avocado a la explotación minera, pero el modelito es demasiado para el Distrito 12.

Entonces la película comienza. Trato de concentrarme. Oigo la voz del presidente Snow que suena en mi cabeza, y es como si él me hablara directamente. Sobre la guerra. Sobre la generosidad del Capitolio, permitiendo sobrevivir a los traidores en los distritos. Sobre el Distrito 13, que fue borrado del mapa. Sobre el sacrificio que los distritos hacen cada año, dejando que dos de sus jóvenes, un muchacho y una muchacha, luchen a muerte en la arena. Sobre la nobleza y el honor de ser a un vencedor. De cómo los Juegos del Hambre nos ha unido. "Así es como salvaguardamos nuestro futuro", resuena en mi cabeza. El futuro de esos veinticuatro niños está muy lejos de ser salvaguardado.

_Después lee la lista de los habitantes del Distrito 12 que han ganado en anteriores ediciones. En setenta y cuatro años hemos tenido exactamente dos, y sólo uno sigue vivo: Haymitch Abernathy, un barrigón de mediana edad que, en estos momentos, aparece berreando algo ininteligible, se tambalea en el escenario y se deja caer sobre la tercera silla. Está borracho, y mucho. La multitud responde con su aplauso protocolario, pero el hombre está aturdido e intenta darle un gran abrazo a Effie Trinket, que apenas consigue zafarse. _

Y luego Effie dice las palabras tan temidas: "¡ Que la suerte siempre esté de su lador! ". Y como siempre, las damas primero. Ella mete su mano pintada perfectamente por una manicura dentro de un tazón transparente en busca de un papelito con un nombre. Ella revuelve una y otra vez, recoje un papel, lo desecha y escoge otro.

Sostengo mi aliento. Pienso que cada uno de los chicos presents en la plaza lo hace. No quiero ser yo.

Finalmente, ella hace su decisión final. Ella lo abre, leyendo el nombre para ella primero antes de decirlo en voz alta. Ella hace una pausa.

- Emilia Witheart.

Y luego yo la veo. Emilia. Ella está en la jaula que contiene a las chicas de trece años. Sólo tiene trece años, dos años menos que yo y es muy pequeña para su edad, sus piernas son dos palitos, su cuerpo es el de una niña, sus pechos ni se ven debajo de su vestido azul, sus caderas estrechas como las de un muchacho. Ella tiene el pelo negro y los ojos de color gris de La Veta y sé que ha sido privada de comida toda su vida.

A mis espaldas siento que alguien grita, y sé que debe ser su madre. En cuanto la veo, sé que no tiene ni una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Las lágrimas queman mis ojos, pero no puedo dejarles caer.

Ahora es el turno de los muchachos.

- Den Harris- dice Effie.

Él también es de La Veta. Viene de la jaula de diecisiete años con la mirada perdida de alguien que lo ha visto todo, que ha experimentado demasiado a pesar de su edad. Pero no hay nadie gritando su nombre a mi espalda. Todos están en silencio. A medida que Den se acerca al improvisado escenario, todos mostramos tres dedos medios de nuestra mano derecha en señal de respeto.

Poco a poco, la plaza se va vaciando en un silencio aterrador. Por respeto a las familias de los flamantes tributos, los que tuvimos la suerte de no ser sorteados caminamos cansinamente hasta nuestras casas. Al pasar por la jaula de los chicos veo a Peeta. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y cabeceamos. Con sólo mirarlo siento la ansiedad. Necesito verlo.

Camino hacia la calle que rodea la plaza que lleva a La Veta. Encuentro a mi madre y a Prim y nos abrazamos. De la mano con mi hermanita, Hazelle, la madre de Gale, y sus hermanitos, caminamos silenciosamente hacia nuestras casas. Espero que tengamos la cena temprano y mi madre se retire pronto a su dormitorio así puedo escaparme al bosque con Peeta.

Cuando entramos a casa, voy directo a la cocina y comienzo a preparar un estofado con el conejo, cebollas silvestres y las saetas que encontré en un pantano. Mientras tanto, Prim lava las fresas y bate un poco de queso de cabra para acompañarlas. Mi madre, prepara un té de manzanilla que endulzará y dejará enfriar para acompañar la comida.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, nos sentamos a cenar mientras en la televisión comienzan a pasar la recapitulación de las cosechas de cada distrito. Justo antes de terminar la cena, oímos al alguien en la puerta. Son los funcionarios de la Fuerza de Paz que vienen a cerciorarse que los jóvenes entre doce y dieciocho años hayan participado en la cosecha.

Por suerte, el poder sedativo de la manzanilla comienza a hacer efecto en mi madre. La veo cabecear de sueño en el sillón de la sala.

- Mamá, déjame ayudarte. Te acompaño a tu habitación- le digo.

- Gracias hija. ¿No sé por qué estoy tan cansada? Creo que es el estrés que me causa la cosecha.

Cinco minutos después estoy en la sala. Contemplo a Prim que está mirando televisión.- Prim, voy a salir un rato. Por favor, vete a dormir temprano y no le abras la puerta a nadie.- le digo mientras le doy un beso en la frente.

Voy rápido a mi habitación y me pongo una loción de lavanda que preparó mi madre con flores que recogí en el bosque. Busco un vestido que compré en el Quemador. Es simple. Me llega hasta la rodilla, sin magas, de un algodón muy suave y de color verde. Arriba, me pongo la chaqueta de cuero de mi padre y mis botas de caza, atadas más sueltas. Cuando salgo de mi habitación, Prim levanta la vista y me guiña un ojo.

-¡ Divierte y no vuelvas muy tarde!- me dice.

Le tiro un beso en el aire mientras me escabullo por la puerta trasera. Recorro el camino hacia el pueblo procurando no cruzarme con las Fuerzas de Paz. Una cuadra antes de la panadería de la familia de Peeta cambio mi rumbo hacia la alambrada, en busca del agujero que uso cuando me encuentro con él.

Como es verano, el sol se pone cerca de las nueve de la noche y, por suerte, todavía está claro. Media hora más caminando y llego a nuestro claro en el bosque. Lo que veo delante mío me sorprende. Es como una casa, pero hecha con estacas de madera y tirantes y paredes de una lona gruesa color beige. Frente a lo que sería la puerta, que también es de lona, hay una fogata encendida y a un lado una pila bastante nutrida de troncos y ramas como para alimentarla. Pero no veo a nadie.

Me acerco sigilosamente y espío por la entrada. Puedo ver que adentro hay un cama hecha con muchas mantas y a cada costado, colgadas de las vigas, hay lámparas de querosene. Éstas nos son grandes, no dan mucha luz, pero dan una apariencia cálida.

En el momento en el que estoy por darme vuelta, siento a Peeta acercarse por mi espalda. Su mano acaricia mi hombro con cuidado mientras me abraza con la otra. Giro y me encuentro examinando sus ojos azules brillantes que reflejan la luz amarilla de una de las lámparas.

- Ya estaba impacientándome- me dijo Peeta suavemente mientras me toma una mano y me guía hasta el centro de la tienda. Luego se quita los zapatos y para sobre las mantas.

- No hace frío afuera, ¿por qué la tienda?- él se va acercando.

- Ya lo sé, pero quería generar una atmósfera de intimidad, aunque no hay nadie afuera, quiero que sea sólo para ojos se encuentran y él traga nerviosamente - No te traje aquí para esto- asegura- Solo quiero abrazarte.

Sacudo la cabeza. Y había contado los días. Desde la noche de la tormenta de nieve, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que nuestras exploraciones nos llevaran más allá del terreno seguro que habíamos transitado y, con un poco de información que había obtenido de mi madre, había comenzado a contar los días de mi ciclo menstrual. Los métodos anticonceptivos a los que accedíamos en el Distrito 12 no son del todo confiables y Peeta y yo no podíamos arriesgar más. Pero esta noche, no tendría problemas y me permitiría saciar el hambre que tenía por Peeta.

- Más tarde- le digo mientras mis manos desabotonan el frente de mi vestido verde y luchaba para aflojar mis botas y poder liberar mis pies. Despacio, quito mi vestido hasta quedar frente a Peeta simplemente en bragas, ya que había decidido salir sin sostén para que no se notara bajo el vestido.

- Eres hermosa- susurra Peeta y siento que sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo. La emoción me traspasa al ver que sus ojos, que por lo general son tranquilos, de repente se llenan de deseo.- Solo quiero hacer lo que tu me permitas.

Me arrodillo delante de él.- Solo quiero que tu me ames.

- Tu ya tienes todo mi amor.- sus ojos me devuelven una mirada honesta.- Desde que éramos niños y tu cantaste delante de nuestra clase, yo soy tuyo.

- ¿Tu recuerdas eso?

- Recuerdo muchas cosas de tí.

Peeta se acerca y me captura los labios. Yo abro mi boca ligeramente para poder introducir mi lengua en la suya. Él gime en mi boca y su mano se mueve hacia mi cuello acercándome más y profundizando el beso. Cuando nos separamos el uno del otro, apenas podemos respirar y ambos estamos temblando.

Llevo mis manos a sus hombros y empiezo a moverlas suavemente sobre su pecho y hacia su musculoso abdomen. Puedo oír cómo su respiración se acelera y, aunque no hacer frío, mis pezones se endurecen mientras lo toco. Peeta gime y el sonido me estremece. Tengo que juntar mis piernas para detener la palpitación entre ellas, pero eso sólo aumentó el placer que siento. Mis manos llegan al dobladillo inferior de su camisa y en un movimiento se la saco. Su piel brilla como el oro contra la luz de las lámparas y el color naranja del cielo que se cuela por la tela. No puedo evitar un jadeo al ver su torso desnudo. Siento los ojos de Peeta posarse en mis pechos desnudos y, sin querer, suelto una risa nerviosa.

- Realmente no sabemos nada de cómo hacer esto, ¿verdad?

- Adivino que no- responde con voz ronca.- Nunca he hecho esto antes.

- Haremos esto juntos.

Peeta roza sus labios contra los míos y luego lleva su boca por mi barbilla a lo largo de mi mandíbula y baja despacio hasta mi cuello. Mi mano sube por el reverso de cabeza y agarro su pelo, obteniendo un gemido de él. Sus labios bajan a mi clavícula y exhalo un gemido cn cuando besa la cima de mis pechos. Luego se posan con impaciencia sobre mi pezón derecho chupando alternadamente entre despacio y fuerte, mientras su mano toma mi otro pezón ya sensible. Un gemido sale por mi boca y siento la humedad crecer entre mis muslos. Necesito más.

- Bésame- le pido y su boca encuentra la mía rápidamente. Sus manos comienzan a desabotonar el talle de sus pantalones mientras yo bajo su cremallera. Mis ojos permanecieron sobre él mientras le ayuda a sacarse los pantalones junto con sus calzoncillos, revelando su erección.

-¿Estás bien?- Peeta pregunta de repente. Su mano sube para acariciar mi mejilla y me inclino en su toque.

- Tu eres grande- le digo.

Peeta se pone colorado mientras observa su propia erección proyectada hacia arriba. Yo rio tímidamente. Llevo mi mano a su pene y lo envuelvo mientras comienzo a moverla expertamente mientras él ´eleva su mirada al techo. Su pene es sedoso, aún estando duro y veo como la punta brilla. Con mi pulgar extiendo el semen que empieza a salir líquido para facilitar el movimiento de mi mano por su miembro. Él cierra sus ojos. Yo miro fijamente mi mano, mientras lo bombeo despacio. Un momento después, él pone su mano sobre la mía, como para deternerme.

- Katniss … - él me mira extasiado- No sé si duraré si sigues haciendo esto.- me dice con voz entrecortada.

Rápidamente quito mi mano y lo miro.

- No sé que hacer.

- No tenemos que hacer nada de lo que no estés lista para hacer.- me dice mientras se sienta.

- No es eso. Yo te quiero, pero no sé cómo seguir desde aquí.

- No es muy diferente de lo que pasó cuando estuvimos en tu casa durante la tormenta, Según mis hermanos, es un paso más. ¿Quieres que te ayude?- me pregunta y yo cabeceo. Su mano se posa sobre el elástico de mis bragas y despacio las suelta de mis caderas maniobrando por mis piernas hasta sacarlas por mis pies. Ahora estoy desnuda y de rodillas antes de él.

- ¿ Todavía estás bien?

- Sí.- contesto jadeando. Su mano sube por mi muslo interior y separo mis piernas para darle más fácil acceso.

- Estás mojada.- comenta Peeta con voz entrecortada.- Estás exitada.

Peeta puso dos dedos sobre mis labios mojados y me mira con fuego en sus ojos.

- Ahora puedes moverte a la velocidad que quieras.

Comienzo a moverme contra él despacio, luego me alejo un poco y vuelvo a presionar hacia rápidamente. El placer me cega. Mi frente cae contra su hombro y Peeta coloca mi brazo alrededor de su cuello.

- Puedes sostenerte en mí.

Cuando presiono contra él otra vez, Peeta añade otro dedo y tengo que morderme el labio para impedir un grito. Sin embargo, cuando encuentro el ritmo, no puedo contener mis gritos. Peeta gime en mi oído y siento que me deshago contra su mano.

- Peeta...- mi voz es desesperada. Él quita sus dedos empapados de dentro mío. - Por favor, te necesito.

Él se acuesta sobre la manta y sus manos toman mis caderas dirigiéndome hacia él. Yo me hundo despacio sobre su erección y mis ojos se cierran mientras siento avanzar su pene dentro mío. Sospecho que vé cómo mis pupilas se llenan de dolor y mi cara se retuerce.

- ¡Eh!- dice suavemente –Está bien. Vamos lento.

Él aspira un aliento y me ayuda a ir bajando lentamente acariciando mis lado y susurrando palabras de estímulo, diciéndome lo bueno que se siente dentro mío y yo realmente me siento asombrosamente bien. Levanto mis caderas hasta dejar sólo su punta cubierta, para luego hundirme sobre él una vez más. Las caderas de Peeta se arquean penetrándome aún más profundamente y ambos gemimos en armonía. Comenzamos a movernos en un ritmo agradable. Sus manos se colocan sobre mis pechos, rozando con sus pulgares mis pezones mientras me muevo sobre él. Siento un calor ardiente formarse entre mis piernas y cómo mi cuerpo comienza deshacerse del placer. Puedo ver que el punto culminante de Peeta se acerca rápidamente por la mueca de su cara y la forma ruda en que comienza a pujar adentro mío, cada vez más profundo. Grito ante la nueva sensación, disfrutando el dolor y el placer al mismo tiempo.

- Peeta … creo que voy a …- es lo único que puedo decir antes de empezar a moverme desesperadamente.

- Déjalo ir.-dijo él suavemente y nuestros ojos se encuentran.

Su súplica es lo que necesito. Siento mi vagina contraerse alrededor de su pene.

- ¡ PEETA!- Mi orgasmo se expande por mi cuerpo y presiono mi pelvis fuertemente contra la suya. Arqueo mi espalda y el deseo me cega nuevamente. Mientras sigo contrayéndome alrededor de él, sus manos vuelven a mis caderas. Él mueve mis caderas fuertemente contra él y grito todavía sensible por mi propio climax.

Quiero que Peeta se deshaga de placer. Inclinándome hacia abajo, chupo el lóbulo de su oreja y Peeta jadea.

- Te sientes bien dentro mío.- le digo.

Su ritmo se acelera al oír mis palabras y mi boca se arrastra por su cuello alternando entre besos suaves y pequeñas mordidas. Mi boca encuentra la suya y me besa con impaciencia desesperado por terminar. De repente grita y siento como me llena por dentro al tiempo que sus caderas siguen golpeando mi entrepierna, sus manos en mi cintura. Yo me caigo sobre él, mi cabeza contra su pecho sudoroso. Él está todavía dentro de mío, palpitando, y no me parece incorrecto en absoluto. Es como debe ser.

Estoy recostada sobre el cuerpo de Peeta. Mi torso desnudo apoyado sobre el suyo, mis brazos cayendo a sus costados y mis piernas en cuclillas abrazándole el torso. Mi cabeza descansa sobre su pecho. Me muevo un poco hacia arriba, hasta llegar a u clavícula.

- No quiero moverme.- le susurro.

- No lo hagas.

- Te estoy aplastando.

- Katniss, no pesas nada.- dice mientras me besa la cabeza y me acaricia la espalda.

La sensación de proximidad es intoxicante. Puedo entender por qué a Buttercup le gusta estar en la falda de Prim y quedarse rendido a sus caricias. Sin darme cuenta, estoy ronroneando y masajeando mi cuerpo contra el de Peeta. Él ajusta su abrazo y nos gira de manera de quedar de costado con nuestros rostros enfrentados.

Peeta abre levemente su boca, como para bostezar, y no resisto la tentación. Comienzo lamiendo su labio inferior, luego apoyo mis labios sobre los suyos para luego arremolinar y lamer mi lengua contra la suya. Nuestras bocas se mueven sin esfuerzo. Peeta desliza sus manos bajo la curva de mi cintura y exprime con cuidado mi trasero. Gimoteo un poco y lo beso más ávidamente. Él gruñe cuando una de mis palmas hace presión sobre su estómago y sus músculos abdominales se ponen tiesos bajo mis dedos.

- ¿ Por qué eres tan perfecto?- le pregunto mientras presiono más mis cuerpo contra el suyo y noto su incipiente erección. Me acerco para besarlo y mis pezones rozan su pecho.

- No lo soy- masculla él contra mis labios, mientras sus manos agarran mis caderas con cuidado.

Mi pelo sigue cayendo sobre mi cara mientras inclino repetidamente mi boca sobre la suya, entonces él usa su mano izquierda para contenerlo. Rio contra sus labios y él gime en apreciación cuando siente la insistente presión de mi cuerpo sobre su pene erecto. Instintivamente, él apreta aún más.

- Si eres perfecto- exclamo- Definitivamente lo eres. Es molesto a veces. Pero no ahora.

- Katniss, no es momento de hablar- me ordena suavemente, aprovechando la oportunidad para moverme sobre la manta hasta dejarme totalmente acostada y colocarse encima mió.

Peeta mueve su lengua a lo largo de mis labios y aspira mi lengua en su boca. Muevo mis piernas hasta dejarlas abrazadas a su cintura y mis talones en la parte baja de su espalda haciendo fuerza para acercarlo más hacia mí. Él libera mi lengua y comienza a explorar mi boca. Pellizco su labio inferior cuando rompo el beso.

- Estoy muy excitada otra vez.

Peeta no me contesta. En cambio, cubre uno de mis pechos con su palma y pellizca con cuidado uno de mis pezones erguidos con cuidado, deleitándose con en el grito que emito. Luego comienza a lamerlo y el placer me hace levantarme levemente de las mantas. Ante ésta reacción, Peeta sonríe abiertamente, para luego seguir arrastrando su lengua alrededor de la piel suave. Él vuelve a mi pezón, amamantándolo con impaciencia para seguir con una camino de besos a través de mi esternón hasta llegar a mi otro pecho. Maullo como un gato y enredo mis dedos por su pelo y tiro de los rizos en la nuca de su cuello. Peeta se mueve más abajo y traza un mapa con su boca sobre mi abdomen, presionando besos en mi ombligo.

- Tu también eres perfecta, lo sabes, ¿no?

No puedo evitar empujar mi pelvis hacia arriba, gimiendo suavemente. Él usa sus dedos para separar mis labios y gime cuando siente lo mojada que ya estoy. Sigue explorando hasta llegar a mi clítoris y comienza a tocarme. Yo me retuerzo bajo su toque y grito su nombre. Sus dedos me frotan lentamente en círculos. Mis ojos se cierran y mis caderas comienzan a ondular correspondiendo el ritmo de su mano. Despacio, empuja un dedo dentro mío y lo riza hacia adelante, su pulgar sigue en mi clítoris. Mi cuerpo entero se estremece y siento la emisión de impulsos de las paredes de mi vagina alrededor de su dedo.

- Peeta- digo cuando recupero mi voz.

Ahora él se acerca y me besa. Nuestras lenguas luchan por el predominio y él aspira mi suspiro cuando agarrar su pene. Lo paso por mi clítoris y gimo suavemente. Él cierra sus ojos y refuerza su peso sobre sus codos mientras comienza a penetrarme. Instintivamente, mis muslos lo atrapan y él, con su mano, vuelve a abrir mis piernas. Siento que lucha para encontrar un ritmo constante, queriendo prolongar el momento lo más posible. Yo empiezo a rotar mis caderas para acompañar sus pujos.

- No puedes imaginarte lo feliz que me siento en éste momento.- murmura en mi oído.

Mi visión está nublada por el cúmulo se sensaciones. Él engancha su brazo bajo mi rodilla izquierda y golpea mis caderas con un último pujo profundo antes de gruñir y liberarse otra vez dentro mío mientras mis contracciones lo exprimen suavemente. Yo le tomo la espalda y lo derribo contra mí. Nuestros cuerpos cubiertos por sudor se adhieren el uno al otro y él comienza a darme besos suaves a lo largo de mi clavícula, hasta mi mandíbula y sobre mis párpados cerrados. Cuando él comienza a retirarse, lo vuelvo a agarrar otra vez.

- No. Quédate asi, conmigo.- Él se ríe con cuidado y lleva mi mano a su boca, raspando sus labios sobre mis nudillos.

Después de un rato, siento que me invade el sueño y bostezo. Peeta me mira y comienza a moverse para quedar nuevamente de lado. Yo acomodo mi cuerpo contra su pecho.

- Antes que nos quedemos dormidos, déjame buscar una manta.- dice Peeta mientras se sienta y con el brazo agarra una manta de algodón que con cuidado comienza a poner sobre nuestros cuerpos.

- ¿A qué hora tienes que volver?

- Con que esté al amanecer está bien. A la tarde volveré con Naan a juntar todo.

Volvemos a recostarnos sobre las mantas y nos cubrimos. El cuerpo de Peeta se acomoda a lo largo de mi espalda y la sensación de nuestras pieles tocándose me genera un cosquilleo ya conocido. Peeta me abraza depositando sus manos sobre mi vientre y coloca su cabeza al lado de la mía.

- Buenas noches- me susurra.

- Ya lo creo que son buenas- le digo y cierro mis ojos conriendo.

Cuando me levanto, me doy cuenta que el sol todavía no ha salido, pero siento el canto de los pájaros que lo anuncian. Estoy atrapada entre los brazos y piernas de Peeta, que me envuelven, una de sus pesadas manos, sobre mi cadera. No me muevo, no quiero despertarlo. Al igual que aquella noche de tormenta, no tuve la pesadilla en que mi padre explota.

Todavía puedo ver un pequeño fuego de la fogata que dejamos en la puerta de la tienda para ahuyentar animales. Con cuidado giro en sus brazos, esperando no despertarlo. Miro su cara, levemente iluminada por la tenue luz de las lámparas. Él se ve tan jóven e infantil. Su pelo se parece al oro, pero sus pestañas son sorprendentemente largas y oscuras. Las curvas de sus labios son exquisitas. Realmente no lo he notado antes. Siento algo pegajoso y sucio entre mis piernas. Esto es algo que hace a ésta mañana diferente. Me siento dolorida, pero no es tan doloroso como yo había esperado. La noche pasada fue... Abrumadora.

En un instante, Peeta está despierto. Su pelo está enredado, sus mejillas todavía rojas. Hay una risa contenta sobre su cara. Yo estoy todavía desnuda, pero trato de no hacer caso de mi timidez repentina. Él ha visto y tocado cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Él me ha hecho deshacer en sus brazos y ha oído los sonidos animales que han salido de mi garganta.

Lo beso en los labios. Sus labios, con impaciencia, encuentran los míos, y el beso es lento, profundo y cariñoso.

- ¿ Cómo te sientes?- pregunta después.

Mi cabeza está sobre su hombro. Mi pelo negro está por todas partes, sobre su pecho, sobre la almohada.

- ¿ Estás dolorida?- se ruboriza cuando él lo dice, recordando lo que hicimos ayer, pero quizás no sabiendo si es algo bueno o malo.

- Estoy bien, solo un poquito dolorida.- mi índice toca ligeramente sus labios.- ¿Cómo estás tú?

- Yo, muy bien. La noche pasada fue... Increíble.- él suspira.- Eso es parte de la verdad. ¿Quieres oír el resto?

Cabeceo. Nos hemos prometido ser honestos el uno con el otro.

– Estoy asustado, de que tú entres en pánico y te escapes de mí.

Él me conoce tan bien.

- Nunca.- finalmente contesto.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran, nuestros dedos están entrelazados. Y allí, allí está otra vez. Lo siento en mi pecho. Un sentimiento que casi no puedo reconocer. El sentimiento que pienso podría ser amor, pero no puedo estar segura, porque nunca he sentido eso antes.

- Te amo, Katniss.- susurra él.

No contesto, no confío en, ni en mi lengua para hablar, ni lo que siento en mi pecho. Dejo a mis ojos seguir la conversación, y pienso que él debe saber lo que eso significa, porque la sonrisa que me devuelve me deja sin aliento.

Después de un momento de silencio y abrazos, comenzamos a vestirnos. Peeta me alcanza unos bollos de queso y un termo con té.

- Es nuestro desayuno.- me aclara.

- Gracias, la verdad estoy muerta de hambre.

- Yo también.

Comemos en silencio, sin sacarnos los ojos de encima. Sólo se escuchan los pájaros. Luego, sin decir nada, comenzamos a desarmar nuestro precario hogar, casi como una metáfora de lo precaria que puede ser nuestra relación. No porque lo queramos, sino por la diferencias que nos separan y, que para mí, son insalvables. Sin embargo, no tengo remordimientos por los momentos que pasamos juntos. Guardo los recuerdos para las noches fría y duras de La Veta.

- No quiero volver- dice de repente.

- Yo tampoco, pero no puedo dejar a mi hermana.

- Ya lo sé.

Atamos las maderas a un tronco de árbol y subimos y atamos las telas en una rama. De ésta manera, podremos encontrar y reutilizar todo otra vez sin que ningún animal u otra persona lo encuentre. De la mano, caminamos hasta la alambrada y nos separamos hasta el próximo encuentro.


	6. Chapter 6 La otra elección

**La otra elección**

Fuente: /works/1404493 "The other choice", icbiwf

Todo comienza con una gripe que no se cura. Durante casi una semana, había estado con náuseas y fatiga. Pensaba que estaba fuerte, estaba comiendo bien, pero esta gripe me ha dejado pasmada. A pesar de no sentirme bien, iba a la escuela, para no llamar la atención suplementaria de las Fuerzas de Paz. También seguía cazando, porque si no lo hacía, mi familia pasaría hambre.

Pero eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Estas dos actividades son suficientes como para gastar toda la energía que tengo. No tengo fuerzas para limpiar las presas que cazo; en cuanto comienzo a sacarles la piel, el olor me hace vomitar. Cuando estoy en casa, entre vómito y vómito, lo único que hago es tirarme en la cama para tratar de recuperar alguna energía.

- La gripe no debería durar tanto tiempo- dijo mi madre en el tono de voz que adopta cuando está tratando con un paciente.- ¿ Has comido algo extraño últimamente?.

- Nada que Prim o tú no hayan comido.

Mi madre hizo una mueca mientras pensaba y luego luego sacude la cabeza como limpiando sus pensamiento. - ¿Estarás bien sola un ratito? Prim y yo tenemos que salir.

- Estaré bien, no pienso salir de la cama-. Normalmente, mi madre y Prim no eran solicitadas juntas, salvo que fuera un caso más grave.- ¿ A dónde van las dos?

- La Sra. Herrin comenzó su trabajo de parto- mi madre me explica mientras junta su bolso médico y deja mi cuarto.

Por suerte no vio mi mirada de horror en mi cara. No puede ser. Esto no puede estar pasando, es imposible. Es la mentira que sigo diciéndome una y otra vez a mi misma. Por supuesto que es posible. Pero nosotros habíamos estado juntos un puñado de veces. Y siempre habíamos sido cuidadosos.

Me siento una estúpida. Deberíamos haber sabido que no podíamos confiar en los condones que habíamos conseguido aquí en el Distrito 12. ¿Qué fue lo que me poseyó como para desatender cada convicción que tengo sobre nunca dejar que esto me pasara?

Yo sé lo que me poseyó. Y muy bien. Es la forma en que mi estómago gira cada vez que él me mira. La forma en que el tiempo se detiene cada vez que miro sus ojos azules sin fondo. La suavidad que tiene su pelo entre mis dedos. La forma en que se ven sus glúteos en su uniforme de lucha libre. La forma en que sus hombros y bíceps llenan su camisa después del su turno por la tarde en la panadería. El fuego que enciende dentro mío cada vez que me toca con sus labios.

Es por esto que nunca quise tener nada que ver con un hombre, no quería sentirme atraída por un hombre, nunca quise preocuparme por uno de ésta manera. Como tampoco quiero traer una nueva vida a este mundo si no estoy segura que vos a poder darle una vida decente. Apenas puedo proveer comida para mí y para la gente que depende de mí. No puedo traer a un niño a este mundo solo para sufrir.

Había visto a bastantes mujeres visitar a mi madre durante estos años como para reconocer los signos. No había tenido mi menstruación, tenía nauseas todo el tiempo, estoy sin energía, me duele la espalda, mis pechos están inflamados y doloridos. Igual no lo puedo creer.

- Mamá, ¿está bien si tomo uno de estos?- en mi casa hay una variedad de pruebas caseras de embarazo entre el stock de remedios, hechas desde con vinagre hasta solvente de limpieza, aunque los test de embarazo del Capitolio son más confiables, pero más caros y difíciles de sustituir.

Mi madre me mira confundida, a lo cual tengo que salir con una mentira piadosa. - Madge necesita uno, pero ella no quiere que su padre sepa aún. Le dije que podría darle una mano.

Para qué, mi madre empezó a expresar su enojo respecto a una muchacha de la edad de Madge que le oculta algo tan importante a sus padres, pero, finalmente, acepta la excusa.

Me escapo al bosque para hacerme la prueba, voy al claro que usamos con Peeta, sé que Gale no va a estar por ahí. Cuando veo el resultado, vomito nuevamente.

Cuando me cruza en la escuela, Peeta se da cuenta que algo está mal. - ¿ Qué pasa? ¿ Te sientes bien?

Yo me sentía miserable. Desde luego que se ha dado cuenta, jamás puedo ocultarle algo a Peeta.

- Realmente no podemos hablar de eso aquí. ¿ Puedes encontrarme en la pradera después de la escuela?

- Hoy me toca el turno tarde en la panadería, pero podría salir si …?

¿Qué tonta que soy! Conozco perfectamente los horarios de Peeta, cómo no me acordé que él trabajaba hoy. Podría, si hubiera estado pensando claramente. Pero no estaría en ésta situación si hubiera estado estado pensando claramente.

- No, está bien- la madre de Peeta no le hubiera perdonado nuca una cambio de horario con tan poca anticipación.- Debería ir a cazar de todos modos- es obvio que no podré hacer nada después que charlemos.

- ¿No vemos después?

- Desde luego.

Corro a mi casa para dejar las cosas de la escuela y tengo que resistir la tentación de tirarme a dormir en mi cama. Cuando vuelvo a la pradera, Peeta me está esperando. Él me abraza inmediatamente. Las semanas anteriores, yo había estado manteniendo distancia con él para evitar que se contagiara mi gripe, pero eso ya no me importaba. Me siento demasiado bien entre sus brazos, aún cuando mis pechos empiezan a doler por la presión que ejerce Peeta. Acurruco mi cabeza contra su hombro y me dejo llevar por el olor a canela y eneldo que tiene su vieja camiseta de los panes que él debe haber cocinado hoy.

Desde que empezamos a salir, a escondidas, me sorprende cuánto ansío estar en sus brazos. Nadie más me ha sostenido como él en mucho tiempo; no desde que mi padre murió y dejé de confiar en mi madre, nadie me había hecho sentir tan segura.

-¿ Qué pasa Katniss?- Peeta me pregunta contra mi pelo.- Estoy preocupado por tí. Pareciera que ésta gripe empeora, no mejora.

- Estoy embarazada- suelto antes de perder mi compostura. Es la primera vez que uso esa palabra, incluso en mi propia mente.

Peeta se separa de mí para mirarme a cara.

- ¿ Qué?- pregunta incredulo.

- Estoy embarazada- repito. Puedo ver el juego de emociones en su cara, desde el shock inicial hasta una felicidad ciega. Puedo ver todos los motivos por los cualesésto es una mala noticia para él, aunque él hace todo lo posible por reír.

-¿ En serio?- me pregunta. Su mirada fija me hace cosquillas en el estómago-¿ Vamos a tener a un bebé?

Yo dejo caer otra bomba.- Peeta, no puedo tener un bebé. No puedo- repitio con énfasis.

Piensoque estoy preparada para aceptar su reacción, pero me mata ver cómo se apaga la luz de sus ojos al comprender lo que yo estoy diciendo.

- Katniss, nosotros podríamos manejarlo- comienza y yo no lo dejo terminar.

- Tu madre te echaría. Tendrías que ir a trabajar en las minas después de que terminemos la escuela.

- Soy fuerte, yo podría hacer ese trabajo- me dice

- ¡ Yo no podía manejarlo!- le contesto- ¿ Piensas que quiero verte bajar a esa trampa mortal cada día? ¿Piensas que quiero que mi hijo crezca sin su padre de la misma forma que yo?

- Tú no puedes saber si eso me pasará a mí.

- Tampoco sabes que no te pasará.

Nos miramos por un largo rato. Peeta nunca me oculta nada y yo prácticamente puedo ver cómo funciona su mente a través de sus rasgos. Puedo ver cómo comenzará a discutir conmigo, pero luego contenerse. Veo cómo reconsideran la situación. Veo cuando él acepta mi decisión y me odio a mi misma por haberle roto el corazón.

- ¿ Es eso lo que realmente quieres?- me pregunta suavemente mientras mueve un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja.

- Creo que es el único camino- insisto.

Peeta me mira por otro rato, suelta aire y cabecea.- Está bien. ¿Qué hacemos?

La pregunta me sorprende.- ¿ Qué quieres decir?

- Sé que hay formas de … terminar un embarazo. Pero no sé a dónde hacerlo. Mi madre no es sanadora- dice.  
>- No puedo recurrir a mi madre - contesto rápidamente.<p>

Peeta me mira sorprendido- ¿ Ella no lo sabe?

Yo sacudo la cabeza.

- ¿ Y Prim?

- Ellas no pueden saber de esto. Nadie puede saber de esto.

Peeta asiente otra vez. – Está bien, entonces no podemos ir con el boticario. Él es el chismoso más grande del pueblo, sobre todo con clientes de La Veta.

Yo no había hecho planes a tan largo plazo, pero ahora que lo hacía la solución es obvia.

- Hay una mujer. En La Veta. Una anciana llamada Marger. Ella ayuda a las muchachas que han estado con Cray u otros ... A veces le vendo hierbas.

- ¿Es de confianza?

- Como cualquiera, creo. Pero es mi mejor opción.

- Está bien. ¿ Cuándo vamos a verla?

- ¿ Nosotros?- pregunto con sorpresa.- No hay ninguna razón por la que tengas que estar allí.

- Katniss- dice Peeta en un tono de voz paciente que usa cuando yo estoy un poco testaruda- si piensas que voy a dejar que pases por todo esto sola realmente no me conoces.

No puedo dejar de suspirar. Una parte de mí sabe cómo es Peeta. Pero otra parte, la que ha sido abandonada por las personas que ama excepto Prim, espera el día en que Peeta se dé cuenta que él estaría mejor sin mí y se olvide de que existo. Pero, aparentemente, ése día no es hoy.

- No podemos ir juntos. La gente nos vería. Sería obvio loo que está pasando.

Entonces armamos un plan.

Peeta llega primero, solo. Es insólito para un hombre presentarse solo preguntando por los servicios de Marger, pero no imposible. Ataviado con un pesado abrigo y sus rulos rubios bajo un sombrero tejido, sólo el desconocimiento con el barrio hace evidente que no es de la zona. Por suerte, la mayoría de la gente está todavía en las minas y las mujeres están ocupadas con los niños que recién salen de la escuela.

Además, a diferencia de los entrometidos del pueblo, la gente de La Veta sabe que no hay que meterse con los problemas de otros y no se preocupan por lo que pasa acá. Por suerte él atrae poca atención.

Unos minutos más tarde entro yo con un bulto de hierbas para comerciar. Todos en La veta saben que cazo y junto hierbas en el bosque, razón por la cual todos los vecinos cercanos habían visto alguna vez comerciar con Marger. Muchos de ellos mueven sus cabezas en señal de saludo y rápidamente vuelven a sus tareas.

Marger habla rápida y claramente, en forma muy eficiente. Esto me hace acordar a cuando mi madre está con un paciente. Lo único que me molesta son las miradas sospechosas que ésta mujer le hace a Peeta y la de compasión que ella me dirige a mí. Me puedo imaginar qué tipo de asunciones Marger hace sobre la situación, exactamente la reacción que yo quería evitar y la razón por la cual le había insistido a Peeta en mantener nuestra relación en secreto. Odio cuando los comerciantes hacen éste tipo de asunciones, pero de algún modo, es aún peor cuando lo hace la gente de La Veta.

- ¿ De cuánto estás?- me pregunta la vieja.

- ¿Um, aproximadamente seis semanas? Mi última menstruación fue hace ocho semanas.

Cuando me doy cuenta que estoy hablando sobre mi ciclo menstrual delante de Peeta no puedo evitar enrojecerme de la vergüenza. Creo que él también siente mi incomodidad porque toma mi mano y comienza a rozar su pulgar sobre mis nudillos. A veces me molesta cómo Peeta logra manipular mis emociones, aunque no puedo negar el confort que me brinda.

- Está bien, estamos a tiempo- refunfuña Marger mientras gira y desaparece a otra habitación.

- ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta Peeta una vez que estamos solos. Yo sólo cabeceo, temerosa usar mi voz. Peeta me da un apretón de manos como para darme fuerzas y se aleja para contener futuras demostraciones.

Unos minutos después, Marger reaparece con una pequeña botella de cristal color azul oscuro del tamaño de su mano sellada con cera.

- Como has venido a tiempo, podremos usar ésta medicina- me explica.- Tienes que preparar un té con el contenido y beberlo. No ingieras el contenido sólo porque parte de sus componentes pueden ser venenosos si se toman directamente. Asegúrate de dejarlo en remojo durante al menos diez minutos. Cerciórate de beber hasta la última gota, de lo contrario no hará todo el efecto y podrías terminar con un feto dañado en vez de uno abortado.

- ¿ Qué hacemos en ese caso?- Peeta pregunta, aunque yo ya sé la respuesta.

- Extracción manual- explica Marger.- Coloco un instrumento en su matriz y raspo el feto hacia fuera.

No puedo evitar estremecerme al escuchar la descripción y sospecho que Peeta lo siente. - Parece peligroso- dice Peeta preocupado.

- Lo es- dice Marger.- Tampoco tengo ecógrafos del Capitolio como para ver lo que estoy haciendo. Si lo hago mal, la muchacha muere. Por lo general, lo hacen sangrando sobre la mesa de mi cocina- añade mostrándome su barbilla.

Un escalofrío corre por mi espalda. Marger es buena en su trabajo, al menos tan buena como cualquiera del Distrito 12, pero durante estos años mucho de sus clientas habían terminado en mi casa, apenas conscientes y con sus úteros sangrando. A veces mi madre era capaz de parar la hemorragia; a veces no. A veces el esfuerzo para impedir que comenzara una vida terminaba con la de la madre también.

- Tienes que estar bastante desesperada viniendo aquí después lo que has visto- dice Marger.

- Lo estoy- le contesto en voz baja.

- Debes estar agardecida de que llegaste a tiempo. Ésta medicina es definitivamente la mejor forma y cuanto antes la tomes, mejor-

Me alcanza la botella, la cual tomo tímidamente. La muevo en mi mano escuchando el movimiento del contenido de su interior. El color del cristal impide ver lo que hay dentro, pero tengo una idea de lo que puede ser. He leído el libro de plantas de mi madre y conozco las plantas que he negociado con Marger en éstos últimos años. Olmo rojo. Zanahorias salvajes. Raíz de elote de coyote. Ruda común.

- ¿ Puedo suponer que no podré convencerte de que uses condones en el futuro?- pregunta Marger mirando directamente a Peeta. Ella asume que Peeta es responsable sobre la decisión de usar protección e, indirectamente, está asumiendo que Peeta compra mi compañía.

- Nosotros usamos condones- le digo con voz alterada. Marger levanta sus cejas, pero no dice nada.

- Deberíamos habernos dado cuenta que no podíamos confiar en los condones que podemos conseguir aquí en el Distrito 12- dice Peeta tratando de cortar la tensión como siempre hace. Estoy pensando los mismo que él. Decido cambiar el rumbo de ésta conversación.

- ¿Qué pasará después que … ? ¿ Habrá efectos secundarios?

- Básicamente estás induciendo un aborto- explica Marger- Tendrás calambres, fatiga, algún dolor abdominal, obviamente hemorragias. Tus hormonas estarán fuera de control. No pienses en salir de la cama por un par de días.

Considero la respuesta. En general, no parece tan horrible. Pero no podría ocultar los síntomas de mi madre y Prim. No había forma de engañarlas sobre lo que me pasa. Las dos son sanadoras y reconocerían un aborto inducido o no. Marger acepta mi ramo de plantas como parte de pago por la botella de medicina, pero tengo una condición más.

- Queremos que esto no salga de acá, que quede en privado. Nadie puede saber. Nadie.- le digo seria.

- ¿Es por eso que no recurriste a tu madre, ¡um!?- dice mientras mira otra vez a Peeta.- Guardaré tu pequeño secreto, pero les costará extra.

Siento que se me cae el corazón, no tengo ahorros y esperaba que las plantas que le traje alcanzaran.

- ¿ Cuánto más?- pregunta Peeta con calma

- Diez monedas.

Casi me ahogo al oír el precio de su silencio. ¡Diez monedas! Yo sé que Marger ofrece sus servicios por una moneda o dos y que nunca había expuesto a sus clientes deliberadamente. – Espera un minuto - comienzo.

- Ésta bien- me corta Peeta

- No, no está bien. Es mucho más de lo que ella normalmente cobra. Ella sólo quiere sacarte dinero extra porque eres del pueblo- le digo mirándolo a la cara.

- ¿ Cree que no lo sé?. Ella quiere diez monedas y yo tengo diez monedas. Si ella quiere cobrarme extra porque soy del pueblo, entonces está bien.- Peeta se da vuelta y mira a Marger.- Pero espero conseguir por lo que pago.

- ¿Qué quiere decir usted con eso?- le pregunta la anciana.

- Exactamente lo que ella dijo. Nadie se entera de esto. Ni sus amigos, ni sus otros clientes, y sobre todo su familia.

- Y por sobre todas las cosas, nadie se entera de que él alguna vez estuvo aquí- Le corto.

Yo no sólo estoy mortificada al pensar que mi familia supiera lo que está pasando. Más me preocupa lo que le pueda hacer su madre a Peeta si se entera alguna vez. Estoy consciente de lo que la bruja le hará a Peeta cuando se dé cuenta que le faltan diez monedas al final del día. Uno de los motivos por lo que tomé mi decisión es para protegerlo de la ira de su madre, pero parece que fallé. No es la primera vez que le han dado una paliza por mi culpa y eso me hace sentir aún peor.

- Le pagaré sus diez monedas- dice Peeta con voz terriblemente seria, nunca lo había escuchado así antes.- Y si usted no guarda silencio, si se le escapa alguna palabra sobre esto a alguien, entonces vendre con las Fuerzas de Paz.

Con la amenaza, la temperatura de la habitación se desploma, aunque Marger sólo se rie. - ¿Piensas que Cray vendría por mí? Yo limpio sus líos. Él no me cerrará el negocio.

- Cray no. Pero le apuesto puedo encontrar al menos a un Pacificador joven y ambicioso que quiera anotar puntos con sus jefes en el Capitolio mostrando lo flojo que es Cray. Alguien vendría por usted a pesar de Cray si ellos tuvieran un reclamo oficial de un buen ciudadano del pueblo como respaldo.

- A, Anatolia le gustaría tener una oportunidad para degradar a Cray.- agrego recordando una charla entre Darius y otro Pacificador quejándose en El Quemador.

Marger me mira con sorpresa. - ¿Realmente quieres atraer a las Fuerzas de Pacificación hasta aquí?

- Mantenga esto tranquilo y nadie tendrá que atraer a nadie. No quiero implicar a las Fuerzas de Pacificación más de lo que usted hace, pero usted tiene que entender cuán importante es para nosotros la confidencialidad.- contesta Peeta intentando aplacar a la vieja.

- Solo deme las diez monedas y nadie sabrá nada.- le contesta de mala gana a Peeta.

En silencio, Peeta mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca un monedero de dónde extrae diez monedas y las pone sobre la mesa. Rápidamente, Marger las coloca en un pequeño tarro que tiene medio escondido en un armario.

- Creo que hemos terminado aquí- digo guardando la botella- Deberíamos marcharnos separadamente- le digo a Peeta.

- Él primero- dice Marger.

Comienzo a incomodarme por el pedido pero me calmo cuando Peeta me toca el brazo. – Está bien- me dice Peeta. Para mi gusto, él está siendo muy complaciente con Marge, pero no voy a iniciar una discusión. Peeta se inclina y me da un suave beso en los labios.- Te veo en la pradera- agrega y yo cabeceo. Se vuelve a vestir con la capa, saluda a Marger y se va rápidamente.  
>- Él es un verdadero trabajo- se queja Marger.<p>

Yo estoy pensando en lo que le he costado a Peeta, más allá del dinero. - Él va a sufrir por esas monedas y tu lo sabes.

Marger encoje los hombros- No tanto como mis otros clientes. Por lo general no viene nadei del pueblo aquí. Solo sus víctimas- Marger agrega mirándome

- Peeta no así- le digo erizada.

Marger me da una mirada compasiva.- Querida, ellos son todos así. He visto a demasiadas muchachas aquí como para darme cuenta. No te dejes convencer, él solamente trata de conseguir un descuento.

Pero antes de que pudiera replicar sus palabras, Marger cambia de tema ablandando su tono- Ahora que él se ha ido, quiero que seas honesta conmigo. ¿Te fuerza a hacerlo? Si tu quieres, puedo darle un té de mentira. ¡Solamente dile que no funcionó y que el embarazo estaba más avanzado de lo que pensabas.

- ¡Nuestra relación no es así!. Él no me fuerza a nada ni tampoco me paga.

- ¿Tú se lo das gratis?- Marger pregunta sacudiendo la cabeza.- Pensaba que eras más inteligente.

- ¡ Callate la boca! No sabes nada sobre mí ni sabes nada sobre Peeta. Deja de hacer suposiciones sobre nosotros.- me pongo la campera de mi padre sobre los hombros.- Creo que ya esperé lo suficiente. Asegúrese de mantener esto en privado.

- Mantengo mi palabra- dice Marger, sacudiendo su cabeza como lamentándose de la pobre chica de La Veta que cree que un muchacho del pueblo se preocupa por ella.

No tengo opciones. No puedo terminar éste embarazo en casa, ya que no habría forma de ocultar lo que pasa a mi madre y mi hermana. Había otras tres personas de confianza, pero tampoco me podía quedar con ninguna de ellas. La casa de Peeta no es una opción, no con su madre allí. Gale y Hazelle me podrían alojar un par de días si se los pidiera, pero ellos verían lo que me pasa. Incluso si no reconocieran los síntomas del aborto, aunque Hazelle seguramente podría, irían a buscar a mi madre para que me examinara. Y, aunque Madge y yo somos conocidas de la escuela, no tengo tanta confianza como para visitar su casa.

Sólo me quedaba una solución. El único lugar en dónde tendría la intimidad que necesito es el bosque. Pero no hay forma en que pueda pasar dos días al aire libre. Aunque no me convenza la idea, no me queda otra opción que terminar el embarazo en la casa de concreto que está en el lago, la casa que siempre fue el lugar especial que compartí con mi padre. Ahora sería el lugar en donde aborté a mi bebé.

Pero no estaré sola. Aunque traté de mantener mi proyecto fuera del conocimiento de Peeta, no lo logré. Me costó mucho negárselo. Y, a ésta altura, él ya tiene experiencia con mi tendencia a encerrarme en mí misma cuando me siento vulnerable o sin el control completo de la situación. Y nunca me he sentido tan vulnerable o fuera de control, nunca desde el invierno que siguió a la muerte de mi padre. Tampoco quería faltar a la escuela, entonces planificamos marcharnos en cuanto terminaran las clases, el viernes por la tarde. Ésto nos daría dos días y medio antes de volver el lunes por la mañana

Paso por mi casa sólo para buscar un paquete de mantas extras que he juntado y dejar una nota a mi familia avisándoles que no me quedaré en casa durante el fin de semana. La nota no especifica por qué; tendré que buscar una excusa después. Me dirijo al bosque, Peeta me espera cerca de la alambrada, con una mochila y un saco grande que asumo que contiene pan fresco de la panadería.

- Si vamos a irnos dos días, vamos tener que comer- me dice Peeta antes de que pueda oponerme.

Sin pronunciar palabra, me deslizo debajo de la alambrada y comienzo a caminar con pasos fuertes hacia el tronco hueco dónde tengo escondido mi arco y flecha. Peeta nunca entenderá lo sensible que soy a la idea que me dé comida. Eso es lo que la gente como Marger y mi madre asumen sobre nuestra relación, que estoy con él por la comida. Es un recordatorio incómodo de la primera vez que él me dio comida, una noche bajo la lluvia. Todavía siento que le debo.

Por suerte, él no tiene ningún moretón nuevo, no como al día siguiente de nuestra visita a Marger. No importaba si había sido por las diez monedas o por el turno en la panadería que no había trabajado, yo sé que fue por mi culpa y no importa cuanto insista Peeta que no lo fuera.

- ¿ Cómo lograste no trabajar el fin de semana?- pregunto mientras camino.

- Conseguí que Naan tomara mi turno. Yo levanto una ceja, no me imagino a Naan tan comprensivo.- No te impresiones- dice Peeta riendo- Trabajaré todos sus turnos durante las vacaciones de invierno a cambio.

- Eso no es un intercambio justo, de ninguna manera.

- Es más importante estar aquí y ahora contigo que durante las vacaciones de invierno- dice Peeta encogiéndose de hombros.

Siguiendo el camino, no puedo ocultar la sonrisa que se me forma en el rostro.

- ¡Guauu!- es la reacción de Peeta al ver por primera vez el lago. Nunca lo había traído antes, siempre quise guardarlo para mí como un lugar especial de mi padre. Mirando como Peeta reacciona ahora, lo mucho que aprecia el paisaje, creo que fue un error.

- Vamos. Hay una casita por aquí.

Comienzo a preparar una cama con las mantas mientras Peeta prepara el fuego. Primero ponemos a hervir un cacharro con agua para el té y luego salgo a cazar algo para comer mientras se calienta el agua. El ruido de nuestra llegada espantó algunas presas, pero aprovecho para armar algunas trampas alrededor de la línea de árboles. Tampoco había aves acuáticas porque es invierno, ni plantas comestibles que son abundantes en los meses más cálidos. Espero que las trampas nos provean de alguna carne.

Cuando vuelvo a la casita, Peeta está calentando algunos bollos de queso al lado de la pequeña chimenea. A pesar del enojo que tengo porque trajo comida, no puedo evitar que se me haga agua la boca con el olor de los bollos de queso que se están tostando. Peeta me sonríe satisfecho mientras me siento frente a él junto al fuego.

- Sírvete uno y disfrútalo. Más tarde puedes seguir enojada conmigo si quieres- me dice partiendo el bollo tostado en dos y ofreciéndome el pedazo más grande.

Estoy shockeada. - ¿Tostamos pan juntos? Una muchacha podría leer más allá de lo que estás queriendo decir.

Peeta aparta la mirada, pero puedo ver el rubor en su cara. - ¿Quieres hacer el tostado con bollos de queso? Voy a hacer una nota mental de esto, para futuras referencias.

Sus palabras me congelan. Nunca pienso en el futuro, ni hablar de nuestro futuro. El presente me tiene bastante ocupada con preocupaciones. Y, muy dentro mío, sé muy bien cuál es mi futuro para una muchacha de La Veta y un muchacho del pueblo en el Distrito 12. Ninguno. Por eso, ní pienso en ello. Aunque he aceptado la inevitabilidad de que nuestra relación se acabará en algún punto, ese pensamiento es como un cuchillo en mi corazón.

Mientras esperamos que el agua hierva, juego con la botella de la medicina entre mis manos. La luz que pasa por la botella genera sombras en el piso que cambian a medida que remuevo el contenido. El color azul del cristal me hace pensar en los ojos de Peeta. ¿Tendría mi bebé sus ojos? Hasta ahora, no me había permitido pensar en el bebé, pero ahora, en mi mente, veo a un bebé rechoncho, con los ojos azules de Peeta y el pelo rubio. Un bebé que nunca existirá.

- ¿ Katniss?

Peeta me vuelve a la realidad. El agua está hirviendo y Peeta ya la saca del fuego. Lentamente, rompo el sello de cera de la botella y vacio el contenido en el agua caliente. Peeta revuelve un poco la mezcla y la deja a un lado.

- Entonces- él dice cuando el silencio ya se está poniendo incómodo- Diez minutos.

- ¿ Me odiarás por hacer esto?- mis ojos están fijos en mis manos vacías.

- Nunca podría odiarte.¿Y tú? ¿ Has cambiado de opinión?

Sacudo mi cabeza, pero mi lengua está congelada.

- ¿ Katniss?- pregunta Peeta cuando el silencio se prolonga.

- ¿Quieres tener al bebé?- le pregunto. Nunca lo escuché dar una opinión a favor o en contra de lo que estamos haciendo. Hasta ahora, sólo hice lo que quería, como siempre lo hago y Peeta sólo había seguido mis pasos. No estoy acostumbrada a tomar decisiones con otra persona. Peeta sigue callado un rato antes de contestar.

- No me he dejado pensar en ello. Quiero estar en esto contigo tanto como pueda estar, pero al final, tú eres la que está embarazada. Esto lo hace tu decisión. Si decido que quiero a este bebé, o que no quiero a este bebé … Si tomo alguna de esas decisiones, podría terminar discrepando con tu decisión y no quiero eso, en absoluto.- Hace una pausa y suelta aire- No importa lo que tu decidas, yo estoy contigo ciento por ciento. No hay otra opción para mí.

No sé que responder a su declaración. El nivel de devoción que Peeta me está demostrando me hace sentir cómoda e incómoda al mismo tiempo. Como sigo callada, Peeta habla.

- Tú tienes que hacer esta decisión por tí, Katniss. Siempre pones a los otros delante de tí, no importa si es Prim, tu madre o yo. Pero esto es todo sobre tí. ¿Qué quieres tú?

Pero a medida que lo escucho, me doy cuenta que está equivocado. - No puedo decidir esto por mí. Decido esto por el bebé. Si nos quedamos con él, sólo sufrirá. No seremos capaces de poder cuidarlo.

- Podemos - comienza Peeta pero no lo dejo terminar.

- Tu madre te echará. No podrás trabajar más en la panadería. Yo no podría ir a cazar si estoy en casa con el bebé. No podríamos cuidarnos ni a nosotros mismos, menos de un hijo.- Espero que Peeta me contradiga, pero puedo ver en sus ojos que él sabe que tengo razón. Los siguientes diez minutos pasan en silencio.

Cuelo el contenido del pote en un vaso, cuidando que las hojas queden en el pote. El líquido está lo suficientemente frío como para poder beberlo. Levanto el frasco, pero vacilo antes de beber.

- Estás haciendo lo correcto- me dice Peeta. Lo miro a través del vaso.- No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para admitir lo que acabas de decir. Si no hubiera sido porque me has forzado a afrontar los hechos no me hubiera dado cuenta, pero tienes razón. Es muy difícil sobrevivir en el Distrito 12. No hay forma en que podríamos cuidar a un bebé y a tu familia, no cuando nos faltan dos años de escuela y tres cosechas por delante- resopla una risa sin humor.

Me duele oírlo tan desanimado, pero me da fuerzas escuchar que apoya mi decisión. Le devuelvo una sonrisa débil, que él me devuelve. Él toma mi mano libre.

- Está bien- dice. Retuerzo con fuerza su mano y él también lo hace. Cierro los ojos, suspiro y llevo el avso a mis labios.

Estoy agonizando. Bueno, no tanto. He sentido mucho dolor en otras ocaciones, como la vez que me disloqué la rodilla a dos kilómetros de la alambrada. O cuando se me resbaló el cuchillo sobre mi mano mientras desollaba un conejo. La sensación de mi estómago digiriéndose a si mismo después de demasiados días sin alimento y ver el mismo dolor en el rostro de Prim.

Comparado con esos dolores, el dolor que siento ahora no es tan horrible. Pero sí me siento incómoda, pero puedo soportar este nivel de incomodidad durante horas si es necesario. El problema es que ya hace más de doce horas que desperté con éste dolor y sé que solamente está empezando. Marger me lo había descripto como la menstruación del infierno y no estoy muy lejos de sentirme así.

Pude dormir profundamente durante la noche, aprovechando una de las pocas oportunidades que tengo de dormir al lado de Peeta. Cuando despierto, tarde por la mañana, ya hay sangre en mi pantalón y por todas partes de las mantas sobre las que dormimos. Yo me esperaba un panorama sí, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mortificada y con vergüenza. Rechazo todas las tentativas Peeta de ayudarme, junto todo y salgo a lavarlas en el agua fría del lago.

Mientras lavo la sangre, tengo tiempo para calmarme. A medida que desciende mi nivel de adrenalina bajó, me doy cuenta de mi condición. Siento los calambres, los músculos de mi cuerpo trabajando para expulsar al bebé. El dolor es mucho peor a los que he sentido durante mis ciclos regulares. El olor de la sangre que estoy lavando me marea y vomito dos veces antes de que pueda terminar.

Cuando vuelvo a la cabina, fría, mojada y agotada emocional y físicamente, Peeta tiene el ardiendo y ha puesto nuevas mantas de su propia mochila, junto a un montón de toallas que él ha traído. También tiene recién tostados un montón de rollos de canela. Con sólo verlos, mi estómago se calma. Me acurruco entre las mantas y acepto el pan que me da Peeta.

- No son bollos de queso, pero espero que te gusten.

- Estoy segura de que me van a gustar, todo que tu haces es delicioso.

El día transcurre así. Peeta mantiene el fuego ardiendo y limpia las toallas cuando es necesario. Yo mordisqueo el pan e intento dormir lo más que puedo. A primera hora de la tarde salgo a comprobar el estado de las trampas y me encuentro con un rechoncho conejo. Durante el intento de limpiarlo, vomito. Peeta decide preparlo por mí. Sin embargo, como muy poco de la carne. Prefiero el pan, me calma el estómago, aunque Peeta logra hacerme tragar algunos pedazos.

Está oscuro otra vez, creo que es sábado por la noche. Estamos a mitad de camino, o trato de convencerme de eso. Pero después de un día lleno de dolor, parece como que la espera es interminable. Se me terminaron los analgésicos que traje de mi casa, aunque no traje muchos para no llamar la atención de mi madre. Mi cuerpo está agotado, mi mente está agotada, pero no puedo dormir. Expresó mi angustia con el malhumor, al que Peeta acepta mudamente, haciéndome sentir más culpable e irritable.

- Tienes fiebre- comenta Peeta al darse cuenta del sudor que cubre mi cara. Está preocupado- ¿ Quieres que te saque una manta?

- No, no. Si el cuerpo está caliente, entonces tiene una razón para estarlo. Solo necesitas mantener la cabeza fresca, siempre dice mi madre. Espero que la fiebre reduzca los dolores en el resto de mi cuerpo. - digo amargamente.

Rápidamente, Peeta busca agua fría en el lago con un balde. Luego se sienta detrás de mí apoyado contra la pared.

- Así, trata de sentarte un ratito acá- me dice mientras me ayuda a levantarme y me tira hacia atrás para quedar sentada contra él, ambos encima de en un capullo de mantas. Guia mi cabeza hasta dejarla apoyada contra su hombro. Después empieza a mojar una toalla en el agua fría y a limpiar la suciedad y el sudor de mi cara. Un suspiro escapa de mi boca al sentir la toalla fría y comienzo a relajarme por primera vez en horas. Peeta sigue mojando en agua la toalla, secándola y colocándola en mi frente.

- Solo trata de relajarte.- me dice al oído mientras enrosca sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Sus manos grandes y calientes comienza a moverse a través de mis lados y sobre el estómago, la presión apacible y el movimiento alivian mi cuerpo cansado. Mis ojos se cierran y no tengo energía para volverlos a abrir.

- ¿ Esto está bien?- pregunta Peeta- Nosotros hacemos esto cuando tenemos los músculos doloridos después de la práctica de lucha. Pensé esto podría ayudar.

- Mi espalda- le digo somnolienta- ¿ Puedes frotar mi espalda?

- Desde luego.

Peeta deja una mano sobre mi estómago mientras mueve otro a mi espalda, luego las mueve en tándem. Yo me apoyo contra él cada vez más a medida que siento que mi cuerpo se relaja. De repente, no puedo evitar bostezar.

- Duérmete. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.- susurra Peeta.

- ¿ Me lo prometes? ¿ Te quedarás conmigo?- Peeta susurra una palabra atrás, pero no llego a entenderla porque estoy casi dormida.

Me despierto desorientada y me lleva un momento darme cuenta en dónde estoy. Estoy acostaba y una toalla caliente cae de mi cabeza cuando me siento. Me siento húmeda e incómoda, pero no estoy sudando como cuando me había quedado dormida. La fiebre debe haber pasado. Mi dolor abdominal también es diferente, todavía me siento dolorida como en el infierno, pero es la clase de dolor tengo después de hacer un esfuerzo excesivo. Apenas sangraba, menos que durante mi ciclo menstrual normal.

Basada en el ángulo en que la luz del sol entra en por la ventana, debe ser cerca del mediodía, cuarenta y dos horas ya habían pasado desde que tomé la medicina para terminar mi embarazo. Espero que lo peor del proceso ya haya pasado. Pero también estoy sola, aunque no estoy sorprendida.

Soy consciente de que tengamos lo que tengamos, algún día lo nuestro tenía que terminar. No me sentía cómoda alrededor de él desde que me dí cuenta que estaba embarazada, sobre todo ayer, cuando estaba sufriendo lo peor de los efectos secundarios. Pero la sensación que tengo ahora es como un baldazo de agua fría lavando el mundo de ficción en el que habíamos estado viviendo pensando que podríamos tener algo juntos.

Acabo de ajustarme a mi nueva realidad cuando la puerta se abre y entra Peeta. Trae un puñado de toallas recién lavadas en una mano y dos botellas con agua en la otra.

- ¡Eh!, estás despierta- me dice con una sonrisa radiante. Se acerca y me besa rápido en la frente.- Parece que bajó la fiebre- comenta mientras deja las botellas y pone las toallas cerca del fuego para que se sequen. - Todavía hay pan y un poco de conejo por si tienes hambre.

En éstos últimos dos minutos, mi mundo se había dado vuelta demasiadas veces.- Te habías ido- le digo dolorida. Peeta se da vuelta y tuerce una ceja confundido. - Cuando desperté, te habías ido.

- Sólo estaba afuera- dice como si fuera obvio.- Lavé las toallas que usamos anoche a la mañana y rellené las botellas con agua.

- Pensé que te habías marchado.

Peeta termina de colgar las toallas mojadas y se da vuelta quedando frente a mí. - Nunca te abandonaría.

Quiero creerle, pero los sucesos de la noche anterior me han dejado muy cansada.- No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir.- refunfuño

Peeta se sienta a mi lado y gira hasta enfrentarme. No me resistio cuando toma mis manos- ¿" Realmente piensas que alguna vez te abandonaría? ¿Piensas que alguna vez podría?

- ¿ Qué más podrías hacer?- le pregunto, sacando mis manos para limpiar con ira las lágrimas que no puedo aguantar más.

- Me quedaré contigo tanto como tú me dejes- dice recordando mi petición de anoche.

Sacudo mi cabeza, incapaz de hablar, intentando parar las lágrimas que siguen fluyendo.

- Mira, Katniss- comienza Peeta con cautela- Realmente nunca hemos hablado de esto. Francamente, siempre tuve miedo de cual sería tu respuesta. Yo no sé lo que tu sientes. Tampoco sé si tu sabes lo que sientes. Pero ésto, tu y yo, ésto es real para mí. No es algo que quiera perder, pronto o alguna vez.

- ¿ Qué pasará cuando terminemos la escuela?- pregunto con voz entrecortada.- Yo tendré que ir a trabajar a las minas y tu tendrás que casarse con alguna muchacha del pueblo. ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

- ¿ Quién dice que tengo que casarme con alguien del pueblo? ¿ Desde cuándo mi madre y tu están de acuerdo en algo?

Sus palabras hacen escapar una pequeña.- Solo estoy tratando de ser realista. Sé como los terceros hijos de los comerciantes tienen que mantenerse.

Peeta hace una pausa- ¿ Recuerdas el mes pasado, cuándo te dije que Bannock planeaba casarse?

- Si- contesto confundida por el cambio de tema.

- Él se casará con la hija de la florista. Ya ha comenzado a trabajar ahí.

- ¿ De verdad?- le pregunto avergonzada.- ¿" Él no se quedará con la panadería?

- No. Ni tampoco Naan. Yo sé que mi madre no es mi primer admirador, pero admite que soy más serio que Naan.

- Bien. Nuestro próximo panadero. Cualquier muchacha del pueblo tendría mucha suerte de tenerte.

- ¿ Que pasa si yo no quiero a una muchacha del pueblo? ¿ Qué pasas si sólo te quiero a ti?

Sus palabras me dejan muda.- Nunca me dejé pensar en un futuro para nosotros, porque sabía que no teníamos uno.- le digo

- Es todo en lo que pienso. Es todo en lo que he pensado durante años.- admite.

Sigo sorprendida. Nunca pensé que Peeta me usaba, no en la forma en que la mayoría de la gente asumía cuando se enteraban de la existencia de una pareja entre alguien del pueblo y de La Veta. Pero eso es muy diferente a oír hablar a Peeta tan claramente sobre las cosas en las que nuca había puesto ninguna esperanza.

- Para decir la verdad, pensé que esto sería el final para nosotros. El embarazo. El bebé. Pensé que esto te mostraría el riesgo horrible al que te enfrentas por estar conmigo y que finalmente habías recapacitado antes de que yo te costara tu futuro. Y yo estaría de acuerdo con eso, porque no quiero hacerte daño.

- Tuve miedo de la misma cosa. De que esto fuera demasiado y decidieras que quedarte cerca mío fuera más un problema de lo que vale seguir juntos- Peeta extiende sus manos y toma una de las mías entre ellas- Nunca he dicho esto en voz alta, porque no estoy seguro si quieres oírlo. Pero yo te amo Katniss. Sé que no tienes la mejor experiencia con el amor. Y sé que probablemente yo no he ayudado embarazándote siendo ambos tan jóvenes. Y sé que esto será dificil y tendremos que escondernos hasta que mi madre no pueda hacerme daño. También sé que estás asustada, yo también lo estoy. Pero te amo de todos modos.

Nunca me imaginé que Peeta se sintiera así por mí, pero no me sorprendía. – Aún después ... de que casi arruino tu vida.

- Ambos estuvimos implicados en esto. Pero eso no importa ahora. Casi cometemos un gran error, pero eso no cambia nada para mí. No cambia lo que siento. Todavía te amo. Todavía quiero estar contigo. Todavía quiero casarme contigo. Y un día, cuando estemos listos para ello y cuando decidamos que lo queremos, quiero tener hijos contigo. Quiero pasar cada minuto posible del resto de mi vida contigo y no quiero perdamos eso por lo que nos está pasando ahora.

Nunca me he permitido pensar en el futuro, siempre me he enfocado a sobrevivir el presente. Peeta acababa de presentarme un plan para nuestras vidas futuras, lleno de amor, matrimonio y niños, todas las cosas que he pasado años diciéndome que no quiero. Debería estar asustada o enfadada. Pero me sorprende que no me siento así. No puedo decir que quiero todo lo que Peeta acababa de planear, pero tampoco puedo decir que no lo quiero.

- Yo no sé si estoy lista para todo eso. Nunca me permití pensar así, no sé lo que quiero todavía. Pero...- hago una pausa para tragar el terrón que tengo en mi garganta.- Pero no quiero dejarte ir.

- Eso es un buen comienzo, ¿no? Tú no me dejas ir y no te dejaré ir. Trataremos de ver cómo seguimos de ahí en adelante.

- Me parece bien. Puedo manejar eso.

Peeta sonríe- Entonces, sólo tengo otra pregunta.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿ Puedo besarte ahora?

Pongo mis ojos en blanco.

- Me he pasado los últimos días vomitando y no me he cepillado los dientes.

Peeta vacila un momento.

- Eso no suena como un no- dice mientras comienza a besarme.

Antes del mediodía, ya me siento bastante bien como para volver a casa. A medida que nos acercamos a la valla de distrito, me siento melancólica. A pesar e lo traumático de la experiencia, habíamos pasado el fin de semana juntos y es algo que voy a extrañar en el futuro. Tendríamos que volver a escondernos de todos y a tener que escaparme para poder verlo.

- Gracias- le digo

- ¿ Por qué?- me pregunta.

- Por ser maravilloso conmigo.

Peeta mira hacia abajo y se ruboriza.

- Pienso que sobrestimas mis cualidades.

Sacudo la cabeza.

- Sabes, el lago, aquella casa, aquel paisaje, siempre fue algo privado entre mi padre y yo. Algo especial, solo para nosotros. Cuando me dí cuenta de que no tenía a donde ir este fin de semana, pensé que yo lo arruinaría. Que sustituiría todos los buenos recuerdos con malos. Que dejara de ser un lugar especial para mí, que se convirtiera en el lugar en donde terminé mi embarazo.

Me freno y me doy vuelta hasta quedar frente a Peeta.

- Pero cuando pienso en este fin de semana, todo lo que pienso es en tí. Tostando el pan para mí. Abrazándome para mantenerme caliente. Masajeándome para ahuyentar mi dolor y hacerme dormir. Tú sosteniendo mi mano mientras tomaba la medicina. Sin saberlo, salvaste el lugar en donde me siento el más cerca a mi padre.

No me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando hasta Peeta toma mi cabeza en sus manos y con cuidado seca mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

- Malditas hormonas- me quejo mientras comienzo a limpiarla.

Peeta se agacha y me da un suave beso contra mis labios y yo se lo devuelco. Después me abraza fuerte.

- No tienes que agradecerme por nada. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, te amo.

Me pongo tiesa y él se da cueta.

- Mierda, ¿ es demasiado? Puedo dejar de decirlo si te molesta.

- No, esta bien.- Puedo oír su risa.

- ¿ Está bien? ¿Me lo permites?

- Sí. Lo permitió. Y tal vez, un día, me permitiré amarte también.

- ¿ De verdad?- pregunta.

- Sí.

Seguimos caminando de la mano. Lo hemos hecho cientos de veces, pero de algún modo, se siente muy diferente esta vez. No estoy lista para admitirlo, pero dentro mí sé que algún día seríamos capaces de hacer esto en frente de todos.


	7. Chapter 7 En el lago

7 En el lago

Fuente:

s/10147078/14/The-miner-s-wife

/works/428730

/works/744052

/works/960816.

Siento el calor y la tensión de la semana en los hombros. Pero a medida que me alejo de la alambrada y el olor y el aire del bosque penetra mis pulmones siento que mis músculos se van relajando. A mi lado está Peeta. El plan es simple y no me costó mucho convencerlo. Nuestra relación cambió un poco desde el último invierno y necesitamos tiempo de calidad juntos.

Hacía unas semanas que venía rumiando todo, pero recién se lo dije el lunes. Ésta era la última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano. Como todos los días Peeta nos acompañó a Prim y a mí a casa después de la escuela. Mi mamá no estaba, había salido a atender un paciente y, mientras Prim se escabullía a nuestro cuarto, nosotros nos apoderamos del sillón de la sala.

Después que volvimos de la casa del lago en invierno, Peeta había propuesto que bajáramos un poco el tenor de nuestra relación. En ése momento, no me quejé, porque no me sentía ni con fuerza ni con ganas para retomar nuestras exploraciones sexuales.

Cuando comencé a sentirme un poco mejor y con más confianza, creo que el miedo a quedar embarazada nuevamente se apoderó de los dos. Nuestros encuentros los domingos se habían centrado más en la práctica de tiro y en la búsqueda de mejores animales para poder venderlos. Ya habíamos juntado bastante dinero extra que Peeta guardaba para cuando nos casemos. A veces pienso que está bromeando conmigo, ya que no creo que lleguemos a eso, no mientras su madre tenga tanto control sobre la economía de los Mellark. Pero igual seguíamos juntando dinero.

Para mi cumpleaños número dieciséis, Peeta volvió a armar la tienda y pasamos la noche juntos, pero no fuimos más allá de lo que pasó aquella vez en mi casa cuando mi madre y Prim quedaron atascadas por la tormenta de nieve. Sin embargo, yo quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, no quería sentir más miedo. Además, extrañaba la intimidad a la que habíamos llegado el año pasado.

Entonces, mientras seguíamos abrazados en el sillón, aún con la respiración agitada y cierta frustración por no poder avanzar en nuestro juego, le conté lo que quería hacer.

- Peeta ¿qué te parece si éste fin de semana nos escapamos juntos hasta el lunes por la mañana?

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir, Katniss?- me pregunta.

- Qué te parece a la cabañita del lago. Ahora, que casi es verano, te puedo enseñar a nadar.

- No estoy seguro que sea una buena idea- me dice.

Lo miro a los ojos.

- ¿ Por qué?

- Porque me voy a hundir como un saco de harina y no vas a poder reflotarme.

- ¿ Por qué te hundirías? Mi padre decía que todos flotamos en el agua.

- Yo podría hacerme daño o hacerte daño a ti en una maniobra brusca.

- ¿Estas buscando alguna excusa?

- ¡No, Katniss! En realidad no sé si realmente nos sentiríamos cómodos allí después de …

- Creo saber a qué te refieres, pero ya te dije que no tengo malos recuerdos. Más allá de lo triste de nuestra situación en ese momento, creo que ambos pudimos avanzar en otros aspectos de nuestra relación. A lo mejor, éste fin de semana podemos seguir avanzando otro poco más.

Mi estrategia surtió efecto. Después de pensar durante unos minutos, Peeta contesta.

- Está bien, pero no quiero que aceleremos nada si no estamos listos todavía.

- Trato. En caso que no podamos ponernos de acuerdo durante el resto de la semana, nos encontramos en el hueco más cercano al camino a la cabaña una hora después de salir de la escuela. Trae toallas y sábanas.

Después de unos besos más, un poco más apasionados que los anteriores, Peeta se despidió antes de que mi madre volviera.

La semana se pasó rapidísimo. Me levanté todos los días más temprano para incrementar la cantidad de presas que cazaba. Siempre procuro no ir a la zona del bosque que utilizo para cazar con Peeta. Con Gale, cubrimos otro sector. Antes de irme, le quería dejar a Prim una buena ración de carne y panes para que no tuviera problemas durante mi ausencia. A Gale le llamó la atención la voracidad que tenía por cazar. Le dije que necesitaba dinero para comprarle un vestido nuevo a mi hermana y dejó de preguntarme.

En realidad, use un poco del dinero extra para comprar en El Quemador un traje de baño de dos piezas color naranja, el color preferido de Peeta. Podría haberme conformado con la vieja ropa interior con la que nadaba siempre, pero quería sorprenderlo con algo distinto. Para nuestro distrito era una excentricidad, pero nadie se sorprendió que lo comprara.

Aunque todavía no era verano, los días ya eran calurosos. Eso hizo que los últimos días de escuela se hicieran insoportables. Por eso, cuando llegó el viernes, busqué a Prim y salimos prácticamente corriendo para casa. Me cambié el pantalón y la camiseta por un vestido de algodón y busqué una mochila que había empacado la noche anterior con lo que necesitaba para el fin de semana, sábanas y toallas, entre otras cosas. Prim sabía que no me quedaría y me dijo que buscaría una excusa para despistar a mi madre.

Me encuentro con Peeta cerca de la alambrada. Estaba también con una mochila y un saco grande que siempre usa para llenarlo de comestibles. Sin pronunciar palabra, nos deslizamos debajo de la alambrada. Juntos, recuperamos nuestros arcos y flechas de uno de los escondites.

- ¿Qué hiciste ésta vez para no trabajar el fin de semana?- le pregunto mientras camino.

- Naan volvió a tomar mi turno. Pero ésta vez no me pidió nada a cambio. Está muy contento con nuestra tienda, aunque la traje más cerca de la alambrada para que no descubra nuestro claro del bosque. Además le compré preservativos.

- Por lo menos ésta vez no te va a explotar durante las vacaciones.

- Ya sabemos quién lo hará- me dice refiriéndose tácitamente a su madre.

- Peeta, hace mucho calor. Tratemos de ir más rápido así llegamos a mojarnos un poco. Por suerte, el sol se pone cerca de las nueve, podremos ver el atardecer.

Apuramos un poco el paso por el bosque hasta llegar al lago. Como aquella vez, no puedo ocultar la sonrisa que se me forma en el rostro cuando Peeta se enfrenta el ese gran espejo de agua.

- Es impresionante cómo cambia de una estación a otra- dice Peeta al verla explosión de verdes y frutos delante de nuestros ojos.

Cuando entramos a la casita, preparamos una cama con las mantas, limpiamos un poco el ventanal con un trapo húmedo y acomodamos el viejo sillón con una tela nueva que traje. Luego salgo a armar algunas trampas alrededor de la línea de árboles.

Cuando vuelvo a la casita, Peeta ya tiene prendido el fuego, no muy fuerte, porque no hace frío. Sin embargo, ya está calentando algunos bollos de queso al lado de la pequeña chimenea. Peeta me sonríe satisfecho mientras me siento frente a él junto al fuego. Comemos un poco como para saciar un poco el hambre. Casi no había almorzado por el apuro. Me levando para ir a buscar agua y cuando me doy vuelta, Peeta me atrapa contra una de las paredes de la cabaña.

Primero, me besa, despacio, mientras sus manos hacen el camino hacia los botones de mi vestido. El modelo que elegí no fue casual. Mi vestido llega a la rodilla, el algodón es bien finito y se cierra al frente por una sucesión de botoncitos. Tampoco llevo ropa interior, pero quiero que él lo descubra solo. Muy despacio, desabrocha los primeros botones, para descubrir mis pechos. Cuando se da cuenta que no llevo sostén, siento que se le corta la respiración. Instantáneamente, sus pulgares están sobre mis pezones.

La suave fricción contra mis pezones crea una corriente eléctrica directamente hacia mi entrepierna y apreto ambas piernas instintivamente. De pronto, me doy cuenta la poca tela que significa mi vestidito y cuán desnuda estoy debajo de él. Mis ojos se cierran anticipando el contacto de sus labios contra los míos mientras mi corazón parece salirse fuera de mí. No és la primera vez que estamos juntos, pero creo que el deseo contenido durante éstos meses está aflorando en nuestra piel como una inundación.

Mi mano aterriza en medio de su pecho y puedo sentir su corazón que golpea con tanta ferocidad como el mío bajo las yemas de mis dedos. Mi mano se aprieta sobre su camiseta y me lo acerco. Mis labios aterrizan sobre su cuello y puedo sentir latir su pulso bajo la suave piel, obligándome a besarlo en ése mismo lugar.

Peeta toma aire en el mismo momento en que mis labios lo tocan y me hociquea en el nacimiento de mi pelo debajo de mi oído. De repente, siento que su lengua mojada me lame hasta que su boca aterriza sobre mi oreja. Cada pelo de mi cuerpo está erizado y siento que un temblor de deseo me traspasa. Sus manos agarran mi cintura, aunque lentamente empieza a separarse de mí. Sin dudarlo, lo agarro por el cuello y golpeo mis labios con los suyos aspirando su labio inferior.

Peeta me presiona más fuerte contra la pared. Pronto su boca se mueve desesperadamente contra la mía en un movimiento que imita al de sus caderas. Sus manos se aflojan y se mueven hacia abajo clavando sus dedos en mi carne causándome un poco de dolor, subiéndome y apretándome contra él. Mi lengua prueba el borde de sus labios. Rápidamente me abre su boca y nuestras lenguas comienzan a enredarse. Cualquier resto de cordura que me queda ya se voló por la ventana y sólo sé que quiero poseer al muchacho que tengo delante mío.

De repente, respirar se convierte en un problema. Peeta se separa y apoya su frente contra la mía, nuestros alientos entrecortados mientras nos miramos fijamente el uno en el otro.

- Kat que me has hecho. Ya no puedo pensar más, te deseo demasiado.

Nuestras bocas se mueven rudas y apresuradas una contra la otra y apenas nos damos tiempo para respirar. Sus labios son como una droga y yo soy adicta a ellos. Su lengua entra precipitadamente mi boca, explorando cada grieta. Cuando él se retira un poco para respirar, chupo su labio inferior y lo raspo ligeramente con mis dientes hasta que él suelta un gemido.

Peeta comienza a crear un camino de besos calientes por mi cuello. Con cada beso que él coloca, sigue su lengua, probándome, excitándome. Él se mueve más abajo y ligeramente chupa sobre mi clavícula antes de parar directamente encima de mi pecho. Me da un beso suave al medio de mi pecho y luego coloca su mano derecha encima de mi corazón.

Ahora se arrodilla delante mío fijando sus brillantes ojos azules a los míos. Su mano izquierda hace un camino por mi cintura para unirse a su otra mano para terminar de desabotonar mi vestido. Él juega con la tela hasta que termina de deslizar el suave algodón de mi cuerpo. Hociquea entre mis pechos y besa la extensión entre ellos.

- Nunca he visto nada más hermoso que tú. Nunca conocí a nadie más hermoso que tú, por dentro y por fuera. Quiero que confíes en mí.

Y yo no puedo imaginarme nadie más hermoso que él en éste momento. Paso mis manos por su suave pelo despeinado. Luego las llevo a sus mejillas acaloradas y paso mis pulgares a lo largo de sus pómulos antes de cabecear y contestar.

- Siempre.

Una sonrisa alumbra sus facciones. No puedo contener la risa que se escapa de mis labios antes de que me incline y le dé otro beso que nos deja nuevamente sin aliento. Cuando suelto sus labios, vuelve a dejar suaves besos debajo de cada uno de mis pechos antes de escoger un pezón y comenzar a hacer remolinos suaves con su lengua alrededor de mi aerola. Mi risa se convierte en un gemido y echo hacia atrás mi cabeza para acercar mi pecho a su boca.

Su lengua es la magia pura mientras lame y besa mi pezón. Su boca se siente tan bien y me hace querer tanto más pero no tengo la capacidad de entonar ninguna palabra ya que los únicos sonidos que salen de mi boca son gemidos y quejidos. Después de una eternidad de labios y lengua, Peeta coloca su boca completamente sobre mi pezón y chupa con fuerza. Pensé que él usaría su mano para ocupar mi otro pecho, pero de repente aprieta mi clítoris en conjunción, que junto con otra succión en mi pezón, produce una corriente eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo. No pensé que podría tener un orgasmo con tan poca estimulación, pero realmente estaba equivocada.

Mientras sigo vibrando, mis rodillas comienzan a bambolearse y estoy completamente segura de que en cualquier momento voy a derrumbarme en el suelo, pero Peeta me sostiene firmemente por mis glúteos y logro mantenerme de pie. Sus dedos no paran sus movimientos y siguen jugando y manipulándome mientras la cabeza de Peeta comienza a bajar por mi cuerpo dejando besos suaves a lo largo del camino. Cada beso es lento y sensual como si cada pedazo de mi piel fuese precioso.

Cuando él alcanza la coyuntura entre mis piernas, sus ojos parecen desenfocados mientras siguen el movimiento de su dedo. Él me habla sin parar el movimiento de su dedo.

- Tú no sabes lo hermosa que eres, cada parte tuya.

Sin vacilar, él saca su lengua y me da un lamido largo y lento. Yo no puedo menos de soltar un gemido mientras dejo caer mi cabeza. Luego levanta mi pierna izquierda sobre su hombro y me abre más a su cara.

- Apóyate contra la pared y agárrate- me dice con voz ronca.

Peeta Mellark tiene una lengua muy talentosa. Él explora cada parte de mí y, a medida que pasan los minutos, cada vez me siento más deshecha, especialmente cuando él me mira mientras está girando su lengua entre mis labios, su cara me dice no hay otro placer mejor para él en el mundo.

Sus dedos se unen a su boca y su capacidad de hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo me asombra. En pocos segundos ya ha creado una combinación de lamidos y chupadas junto a dos de sus dedos que siguen bombeándome. No puedo evitar ondular mis caderas mientras mis muslos se aprietan y mientras él trata de sostenerme. Estoy temblando como una hoja y la tensión que se construye dentro mío me hace pensar que en cualquier momento voy a quedar completamente consumida. Peeta gira sus dedos dentro de mío, encorvándolos y presionando contra la pared de mi vagina de una forma que me hace explotar. Me siento ingrávida, flotando y no creo que pueda recuperar mi aliento ya que siento como si hubiera abandonado mi cuerpo.

Estoy tan perdida en las sensaciones que cursan por mi cuerpo que no me doy cuenta que estoy tirada en el suelo hasta que abro mis ojos. Él debe haberme dejado deslizar hacia abajo contra la pared porque parezco a una marioneta rota con todos los miembros desparramados. Mi pierna derecha está estirada hacia un lado y la izquierda ligeramente apoyada y mi centro totalmente abierto hacia él. Lentamente voy enfocándome en Peeta que está recostado sobre sus ancas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que enciende su cara.

-¡Ah! No parezcas tan satisfecho- logro resoplar hacia fuera cuando logro recuperar el aliento.- Creo que me has roto.

Nos miramos desafiantes durante un momento antes de empezar a reírnos. Él gatea lentamente hacia mí, avanzando lentamente, me tira en su regazo y roza nuestras narices, como un beso de esquimal. Mi corazón dá un golpe en mi pecho debido a la dulzura del gesto y trato no sentirme abrumada.

Peeta me besa el cuello cerca de mi oído izquierdo. Luego comienza a hacer un camino de besos a lo largo de mi mejilla y cuello mientras me acaricia a lo largo de mi pierna. Con una mano agarra mi cintura y con la otra gravita hasta uno de mis pecho y comienza a amasarlo, completamente hipnotizado. Yo estoy totalmente desnuda, él tiene toda su ropa encima.

- No he terminado contigo todavía- me dice con ironía- Tengo mis necesidades y pienso hacer estragos contigo y a ti te va a gustar.

Veo la determinación en su cara y antes de poder protestar, siento que me levanta en sus brazos y me deposita en el viejo sillón que mira a la ventana.

- Desde luego, sólo si tú estás de acuerdo con ello- sigue él con vergüenza mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

- Por favor, proceda a hacer estragos conmigo Sr. Mellark- le digo mientras no puedo evitar una risita.

Antes de que pueda seguir hablando, Peeta suelta un chillido mientras hace un salto volador hacia mí que me hace gritar de sorpresa y estremecerme. De algún modo aterriza seguro sobre mí en el silloncito sin causarnos daños corporales y comienza a chupar, besar y hacerme cosquillas tontas que me dejan riendo tontamente. Aunque podría estar así todo el día, de algún modo consigo tomar el control de mis miembros y lo aparto de mí.

-Tengo una condición Sr. Mellark- le digo casi sin aliento.

Sus labios tratan de alcanzar los míos desesperadamente, pero aunque lo deseo mucho, de algún modo logro poner mis manos sobre su pecho para mantenerlo alejado de mí. Él deja de menearse, pero hace un puchero tan adorable que pronto me inclino hasta aspirar su labio inferior con mi boca. Trato de componerme nuevamente, pero él sigue apoyándose hacia adelante en busca de más.

- Necesito que me escuches. Si puedes desnudarte en menos de 10 segundos, entonces, y sólo entonces te dejaré hacer estragos conmigo. De lo contrario, me iré a dormir sola y veremos que pasa mañana. Ahora, comienzo a contar.

Peeta cumple con mi demanda y antes de comenzar la cuenta regresiva, comienza a lanzar su ropa en todas las direcciones. En menos de 4 segundos él está completamente desnudo. Estoy tan distraída admirándolo que no me doy cuenta que él da otra vez un salto sobre mí y se me escapa un chillido de miedo. Debo confesar que, antes de comenzar a salir con Peeta, no tenía ni idea el sexo podría ser tan alegre. Mi risa tonta rápidamente se convierten en gemidos cuando sus manos hermosas comienzan a trabajar mi cuerpo tan hábilmente como él trabaja el pan en la panadería de su padre. Él se inclina otra vez y, esta vez, no lo detengo cuando sus labios tocan los míos. Su lengua moja mis labios y nuestro beso se hace más acalorado y frenético. Mis manos encuentran su cuello y me agarro con más fuerza como para no dejarlo ir. Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, sus besos comienzan a recorrer mi cuello y estoy segura que tendré marcas por la mañana.

Antes de darme cuenta, él ha cambiado nuestras posiciones. Él está con su espalda sobre el sillón y yo estoy encima de él. Él desliza sus manos de arriba a abajo por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, dándole un firme apretón a cada uno de mis cachetes, empujándome hacia arriba y golpeándome exactamente en el punto justo que me hace tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás y soltar un gemido suave.

- Sip- dice el haciendo reventar la p.- Realmente me gusta a dónde estamos yendo.

- ¡Ojo señor!, soy yo la que te va a devorar ahora, necesito que te quedes tranquilo.

- ¡Sí señora!- contesta con una sonrisa atrevida.

Me siento completamente sobre su estómago y su pene queda contra mis glúteos. Luego tomo sus manos y las llevo hacia arriba, al lado de su cabeza, mientras tanto, trato de pensar que quiero hacer después. Mis manos son las que toman la iniciativa, ya que antes de decidir qué hacer, ellas comienzan a deslizarse suavemente arriba y abajo y alrededor de su cuerpo. Mientras disfruto explorando su cuerpo, me maravillo de su perfección. Estoy segura que algunos lo encontrarían demasiado flaco o quizás demasiado voluminoso, pero para mí, él es perfecto. Me gusta sentir la ondulación de músculos firmes debajo de mis manos mientras las hago rodar a través de su abdomen, acción que lo hacen temblar. Yo, mientras, disfruto de la suavidad de su piel.

Con el dorso de mis manos acaricio el suave pelo, escaso todavía, de su pecho y luego me inclino para besarlo en la nuez de Adán. Mi lengua sigue trazando caminos a través de su piel salada tratando de saborear su gusto. Mis ojos sostienen su mirada fija y el calor que sus ojos emanan va directamente a todas partes de mi cuerpo y siento cómo aumenta la humedad en mi entrepierna. Sé, sin ninguna duda, que nunca dejaré de desear a este hombre.

Con cada rastro que hace mi mano, dejo un beso en la estela, tratando de memorizar cada pulgada y cada pedazo de su cuerpo. Ahora es su turno de tirar su cabeza hacia atrás y emitir un gemido en el placer. Muy despacio empujo hacia abajo mi cuerpo hasta rozar con su erección un momento antes de sentarme sobre sus muslos. Ondulo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo por un momento, tratando de aliviar la presión que siento. Me detengo a contemplar su virilidad y, con mi manos, comienzo a frotarlo de arriba a abajo de su eje, nunca con mucha presión, solo sintiendo y memorizando.

- Katniss, tú vas a matarme- gime presionando su pelvis contra mi mano.

- Sssh, es mi turno ahora- contesto con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Me deslizo hacia atrás despacio, dejando que su pene roce levemente contra mi entrepierna antes de dejarlo en frente mío. Deslizo mi dedo índice sobre su miembro erecto, tomo un poco del líquido que chorrea por la punta y lo llevo a mi boca para probarlo, cerrando mis ojos mientras contemplo la esencia de Peeta. Al parecer, la acción de chupar mi dedo con mi lengua excita a Peeta porque me tira hacia él y empuja su lengua en mi boca.

Nuestro beso rápidamente se sale de control y nuestras caderas comienzan a moverse la una hacia la otra. No puedo esperar más para tenerlo dentro mío. Me levanto y Peeta suelta un quejido como de decepción que se convierte en un gemido más profundo cuando lo agarro firmemente con mi mano derecha mientras levanto mis caderas y planeo encima de él. Le tiendo mi mano izquierda y él de algún modo sabe lo que quiero porque la agarra y nuestros dedos se entrelazan. Muevo la punta de su pene a lo largo de mis labios durante un momento antes de darme cuenta y exclamar.

-¿ Trajiste preservativos?

Me había olvidado durante un momento y me estaba dejando llevar por el momento. Al parecer Peeta también se había olvidado porque sus ojos se ensanchan y emite una mala palabra. Con un suave empujoncito, él me mueve del sillón y se dirige hasta las mochilas para buscar algo. Yo me tomo un momento para disfrutar de la vista hermosa de su trasero firme y no puedo parar la risa tonta que se escapa.

Él se da vuelta rápidamente con un sobrecito de metal en la mano y él rápidamente me sube sobre su cuerpo para volver a ocupar la posición que tenía antes. Mi risa tonta se convierte en una risa fuerte y él pronto me acompaña. Él me abraza y me tira a su pecho mientras nuestras risas se desvanecen.

- Ese no fue nuestro momento más sensual- me dice Peeta, maniobrando debajo de mio otra vez.

Mis labios forman un pucherito mientras sacudo mi cabeza, al tiempo que me inclino para apoyar mi frente contra la suya. Él junta nuestros labios nuevamente y me da el beso más dulce que me haya dado. Me recuesto encima suyo otra vez, tomo el sobre de metal de su mano y con cuidado lo abro. Pellizcando la punta, lo llevo a la punta se su erección y lo hago rodar suavemente hacia abajo. Peeta arquea su espalda por la sensación.

Lo beso nuevamente antes de levantarme para poder alinearme y muy despacio voy bajando sobre su erección. Él toma mi mano otra vez y la lleva hacia sus labios, dejando un beso que quema sobre mis nudillos. Finalmente, su pelvis se alínea con mi centro y ambos gemimos al unísono. Comienzo a moverme, primero de arriba hacia abajo y luego da adelante hacia atrás. Experimento con los movimientos, tratando de maximizar las sensaciones.

Pronto encuentro un ritmo que hace a mi cuerpo cantar y él comienza a pujar hacia arriba acoplándose. Nuestros ojos se unen y él agarra mi otra mano, ahora estamos unidos de todas formas. El aire está lleno de nuestro sexo al tiempo que nuestros movimientos y los gemidos se aceleran. Siento que quiero estar en este momento para siempre. Pronto todo se hace mucho y mi cuerpo se tensa con la anticipación. De repente, Peeta se incorpora a una posición sentada y coloca mis piernas alrededor de su torso. Luego lleva sus manos hacia atrás de su espalda presionando sus palmas en el sillón haciendo palanca para fortificar sus pujos.

Mis manos caen también atrás, reflejando la posición de Peeta incrementando el poder de mis propios empujes. Juntos chocamos casi en un frenesí y sé que no duraremos mucho más. Durante todo éste tiempo, nuestras miradas están fijas mostrando cada emoción que sentimos.. Me doy cuenta que el orgasmo de Peeta es inminente antes de que me lo diga y cuando él gime mi nombre, sus movimientos pierden ritmo y se hacen más erráticos antes de que él se libere en mí. Esto es suficiente para hacerme pulsar y temblar mientras mi propio orgasmo se desencadena.

Me siento como si estuviera irreparablemente rota. Estoy convencida de ello porque mis miembros inferiores me son completamente inútiles. Me caigo sobre el sillón, pero Peeta me coloca sobre pecho y me sostiene apretada, frotando sus manos a lo largo de mi espalda. Él tararea contra mi cuello, lamiendo el sudor. Le doy un beso sobre su hombro. De algún modo soy capaz de recuperar el movimiento en mis brazos y llevo mis manos hasta su cuello tratando de apretarlo contra mí. Todavía estamos unidos y sólo quiero disfrutar de este momento mientras puedo. Al unísono, nuestras bocas se encuentran y nos damos besos apacibles.

- Katniss, estoy tan enamorado de tí. Cada parte mía es tuya- me susurra Peeta al oído.

Siento que una risa estira mi boca y llevo mis manos a su cara. Suspiro, tratando de que lea en mi mirada los sentimientos que tengo pero que no soy capaz de admitir. Sé que él no espera que lo diga y yo tengo mucho miedo de admitirlo. En vez de decirle que lo amo, le doy un lánguido beso. Permanecemos abrazados durante un largo rato, observando el atardecer. La luz naranja que se cuela por la ventana nos tiñe de rojo y parecemos en llamas.

- Deberíamos vestirnos y preparara la cena. Fue un día muy largo y ya me siento cansado- me dice Peeta.- Además tu piel ya está muy fría.

- Fue una semana muy dura, aunque debo confesarte que podría quedarme así, abrazada a ti, por los próximos dos día.

- Preparamos todo y nos metemos juntos en la cama ¿qué te parece?

- El mejor de los programas.

En silencio, desenredamos nuestros cuerpos. Peeta se limpia y tira el preservativo en un tacho, mientras yo avivo un poco el fuego. Luego, mientras Peeta prepara la cena, yo acomodo un poco la improvisada cama y la ropa que hemos traído. La cama está orientada a la ventana, de manera que podamos ver las estrellas y la salida del sol mientras estamos acostados.

Cuando las primeras estrellas están pintando el oscuro cielo y ya se puede ver la luna, Peeta y yo nos sentamos en la cama con dos tazas de té de manzanilla y unos sándwiches hechos con bollos de queso calientes, jamón y más queso derretido. Para el postre, Peeta preparó unos brownies de chocolates que me dejan sin aliento. Nos metemos a la cama cuando la luna no ha recorrido ni la mitad de su camino. Ya bajo el cobertor, vuelvo a sacarme la ropa. Peeta está en calzoncillos.

- ¿Te desnudaste?- me pregunta.

-¡ Sí! No quiero perder la oportunidad de dormir desnuda con mi hombre- le digo en forma pícara.

- Yo no sé si voy a poder controlarme si te quedas así.

- Quizás no quiero que lo hagas.

Peeta no me contesta, pero nos acomodamos como un rompecabezas en la improvisada cama. Ambos de costado, yo apoyo toda mi espalda contra el pecho y frente de su cuerpo. Él me abraza y yo siento electricidad por todo mi cuerpo. La sensación de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo desnudo es demasiado placentera y si no fuera por el fuerte cansancio que tengo, creo que le haría el amor toda la noche. Así, en el calor de sus brazos, me quedo dormida antes de poder decirle buenas noches.

En un instante, abro mis ojos, no fue un sueño, no fue una pesadilla. La cabaña está oscura, pero no es de noche. Se nota la claridad del amanecer, aunque el sol no ha salido todavía. Los pájaros cantan insistentemente. Estoy acostumbrada, porque en mi casa de La Veta los puedo escuchar. Pero acá, con tantos árboles, es un sonido envolvente.

A medida que recobro la conciencia trato de determinar que és lo que me ha despertado. Primero siento los brazos de Peeta, que me rodean y me tienen aprisionada. Nuestras piernas están entrelazadas. Y ahora lo sé. Ya lo había experimentado la mañana en que despertamos juntos cuando él se quedó en mi casa durante la tormenta de nieve. En éste momento, su erección presiona contra uno de mis glúteos y la reacción de mi cuerpo no la deja pasar inadvertida. Mi respiración es un poco agitada y la humedad que se acumula entre mis piernas es considerable. Definitivamente estoy excitada, pero Peeta está plácidamente dormido a mis espaldas y no voy a despertarlo, no hasta que todo esté más avanzado.

Acomodo mi cuerpo de manera de dejar su pene erecto aprisionado entre mis glúteos, presiono un poco contra él y siento que se pone aún más rígido. Tomo la mano de Peeta que descansa sobre mi abdomen y lentamente la llevo hasta mi entrepierna. Él no ofrece resistencia y cuando la coloco cerca de mis labios, siento como presiona y me roza el clítoris. Instintivamente mis caderas se mueven presionando aún más sobre su pene y su mano recobra vida. Lentamente su dedo comienza a rozar en círculos el pequeño manojo de nervios y no puedo evitar emitir un gemido. Ya no estoy mojada, estoy chorreando. La idea de que Peeta me está masturbando dormido me está volviendo loca y sé que no pasará mucho hasta llegar al climax.

Mientras mis caderas se ondulan buscando más presión sobre su dedo y contra su erección, siento que la otra mano de Peeta se dirige a uno de mis pechos y me agarra un pezón. Su respiración ahora es más agitada y realmente dudo que esté dormido.

- Buenos días- le digo con voz ronca y agitada.

- Realmente muy buenos- me dice todavía entre sueños y comienza a besarme el cuello.- Tengo todo listo mi amor.

La mano que estimulaba mi pecho desaparece debajo de la almohada y siento como rompe el envoltorio de un preservativo con los dientes. Es evidente que está tan excitado como yo y no puede esperar mucho más. Su cuerpo se separa levemente del mío y puedo sentir como desenrolla el preservativo sobre su erección. La mano que está en mi entrepierna separa mis muslos y colca esa rodilla sobre la suya para abrirme aún más a él. Acto seguido, me penetra. Y la sensación de sentirlo dentro mío es tan abrumadora que un suspiro sale de mi boca.

- Te amo- me dice al oído mientras comienza a empujar adentro mío al tiempo que su dedo sigue trabajando mi clítoris.

- Quisiera despertar así todos los días- digo casi en un suspiro abrumada por todas las sensaciones.

Nuestros movimientos son suaves, aunque los míos son más restringidos que los de Peeta. Él es más grande que yo y me tiene aprisionada entre sus brazos. Entre tanto, me besa el cuello y mordisquea el lóbulo de mi oreja. Yo estoy ardiendo. Son muchas sensaciones juntas y aunque el ritmo de Peeta es suave, mi orgasmo sobreviene inesperadamente rápido. La ondulación de mi cadera se vuelve errática y tengo que presionarme contra su cuerpo para evitar moverme espásticamente. Los sonidos que salen de mi boca parecen hechos por animales.

Pero Peeta ni se inmuta. Sigue moviéndose dentro mío y acariciando mi clítoris como si nada hubiera pasado. Y unos minutos después, cuando estoy comenzando mi segundo orgasmo, siento como él también alcanza su climax y comienza a pulsar dentro mío. Me agarra fuerte y nuestros movimientos se sincronizan para hacerlo durar lo más posible.

- Eres increíble, Katniss. El día que cumplas dieciocho años me voy a casar contigo y voy a despertarte todas las mañanas haciéndote el amor.- me dice con voz agitada.

- Creo que puedo permitir que hagas eso- le contesto mientras mi estómago comienza a rugir del hambre.

- ¡Uy! Yo también tengo mucha hambre, vamos a desayunar.

Para cuando tenemos el té listo y el pan tostado, los colores del amanecer comienzan a filtrarse por el ventanal que da al lago. Peeta y yo estamos sentados sobre la cama frente al imponente paisaje, el en calzoncillos y yo en una remera vieja suya. Peeta parece que estuviera en llamas por cómo se refleja la luz sobre su piel pálida. De sólo mirarlo, se me corta la respiración.

- Nunca había visto un amanecer, siempre estoy trabajando en la panadería a esta hora. Es tan hermoso como el atardecer. Gracias

-¿ Por qué me estás agradeciendo?

- Por permitirme compartirlo contigo.

- El placer es mío Peeta Mellark. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cazar un rato hasta que caliente el sol? Luego podríamos ir al lago para tu clase de natación.

- Me parece bien. Voy a cambiarme.

- Espera, tengo un regalo para ti.

- ¿Un regalo? Katniss, bien sabes que no tienes que ponerte en gasto, así nunca nos vamos a poder casar- me dice en tono de broma.

- No es nada importante. Hay una señora en El Quemador que vende ropa de segunda mano de otros distritos y encontré un traje de baño del Distrito Cuatro que te quedará perfecto. Voy a traerlo.

Con cuidado me levanto de la cama para no tirar la comida y busco en mi mochila un bermuda de baño color verde oscuro que conseguí para Peeta. Lo que no le voy a mostrar todavía es la bikini naranja que compré junto a su regalo.

-Toma, puedes usarlo debajo de tus bermudas, en lugar de tus calzoncillos, así podrás nadar más cómodo sin arruinar tu ropa interior.

-¡Katniss! No deberías haber gastado.

- Fueron sólo un par de ardillas.

- Gracias. Terminemos de cambiarnos y vamos a cazar antes de que se vayan todas las presas.

La cabaña es muy chica como para esconderme mientras me cambio. No es que me de vergüenza estar desnuda o cambiarme delante de él después de todo este tiempo y de que él haya visto todo de mí, es que se hace difícil poder sorprenderlo Por suerte, la remera de algodón vieja de Peeta me queda bastante grande y puedo ponerme las dos piezas de la bikini sin que él se dé cuenta. Arriba, me pongo un short de jean que he hecho con un pantalón viejo y una musculosa de algodón color verde oscuro. Agrego mis botas, me trenzo el pelo y estoy lista.

- Vamos- le digo a Peeta.

Cuando se da vuelta para mirarme, se queda boquiabierto.

- Estas preciosa- me dice.

- Es toda ropa vieja.

- No me importa, nunca te había visto con unos pantalones tan cortitos, me gustan como se ven tus piernas.

- Pero si ya las has visto.¡ Peeta, me has visto completamente desnuda!

- Es diferente. Bueno, vámonos.

El frío de la mañana choca con nuestros cuerpos calientes apenas salimos de la cabaña. Nuestros arcos y las bolsas para las presas están a un costado. Luego de colgarnos las flechas, iniciamos el camino rodeando el lago, pero a trescientos o cuatrocientos metros de la orilla.

Por suerte y con el tiempo, Peeta aprendió a caminar sigilosamente. No es tan cuidadoso como Gale, pero ha mejorado mucho. Después de todos estos meses, puedo decir que disfruto cazar con ambos, aunque no es lo mismo. Mis incursiones con Gale están marcadas por la supervivencia, por la necesidad de sobrevivir al hambre y la miseria. Mis paseos con Peeta son más una excusa para estar juntos, aunque me he dado cuenta que a él le gusta cazar tanto como a mí. Al ser más tranquilo y paciente, hemos podido encontrar mejores presas y más grandes. Y las hemos podido vender mejor. Peeta junta el dinero, me dijo que lo tiene escondido en su dormitorio detrás de un cuadro en la pared. Cree que de acá a dos años será suficiente para que nos podamos casar sin necesidad de que yo tenga que ir a trabajar a las minas junto con él. La idea de verlo entrar a las minas me aterra, pero sin el apoyo de su madre no creo que pueda seguir trabajando en la panadería y él no quiere que yo entre a las minas, dice que me moriría como los canarios. Prefiere que siga cazando.

Después de dos horas de caminar, tenemos cuatro patos, tres gansos salvajes, cuatro conejos y cinco ardillas. Ya está empezando a hacer calor y no veo la hora de tirarme al agua fría.

- Antes de ir al lago, deberíamos poner las presas en un lugar oscuro y frio para que no se echen a perder.- le comento a Peeta.

- Me parece que debajo de la cabaña estarán bien, podemos preparar algo para almorzar. ¿Qué prefieres?

- Contigo, no dudo en asar un par de ardillas. Sé que te gustan mucho.

- Creo que es una de las mejores cosas que heredé de mi padre, el gusto por las ardillas y por la señorita que las caza.- me guiña el ojo.

Al pasar por la cabaña, busco una toalla, una lona, una botella de agua, dejamos las presas y llevamos dos ardillas y los fósforos. Luego me echo a correr hacia la orilla. Antes de llegar a la arena, pongo la lona en el suelo a un paso de la orilla, acomodo la toalla yo comienzo a sacarme la ropa. Si la cara de Peeta cuando me vio en los shorts me había llamado la atención, la que pone cuando me ve en la biquini es impagable. Parece como si hubiera perdido el habla.

- Katniss- es casi un suspiro.

-¿Te gusta? La encontré junto a tu traje de baño, nadie sabía para que servía. Es tu color favorito.

Peeta no me contesta. Simplemente se acerca a mí y me aplasta contra su cuerpo mientras me besa. No tenía ni idea el efecto que podía causarle, pero no estoy decepcionada. Así, abrazados, empiezo a moverme hacia la orilla hasta tocar el agua.

-¿ Crees que podré concentrarme en la natación teniéndote así a mi lado?- me pregunta con voz ronca.

- Vas a nadar porque el premio es sacarme la biquini. Pero no voy a dejar que me toques hasta que lo hagas. ¿Entendido Mellark?

- Si profesora Everdeen.

El agua está helada y poco a poco tengo la piel de gallina. Pero debo confesar que extrañaba el contraste entre el calor del clima casi veraniego y las cristalinas aguas del lago. Por otra parte, servirá para calmar un poco a Peeta y me dará tiempo para poder enseñarle antes de que se ponga un poco más cariñoso. Porque quiera o no, somos adolescentes y nos cuesta sacarnos las manos de encima. Cuando el agua me llega a las axilas me detengo y me coloco frente a Peeta.

- Si quieres puedes hacer un par de pasos más hacia adentro así puedes flotar mejor.- le digo.- Lo que quiero que hagas es que flotes, quiero que veas que no te vas a hundir. Mira como hago.

Entonces levanto mis piernas y dejo que floten hasta la superficie del agua para quedar horizontal con todo mi pelo sumergido. Luego de un minuto, vuelvo a mi posición de parada.

- Katniss, viéndote parece muy fácil, pero creo que me voy a hundir.

- Mira, primero no tienes que tener miedo, porque yo te voy a cuidar. Lo importante es que hagas fuerza con tus abdominales y con los músculos de tu espalda para mantener la posición acostado. Pueba que yo te sostengo.

Peeta da un paso más hacia lo hondo y suelta las piernas del suelo para dejarlas flotar. Yo me acerco y pongo una mano en la zona lumbar de su espalda para que sienta el lugar dónde tiene que centrar su fuerza.

-¿ Sientes dónde está mi mano? Es ahí donde tienes que concentrarte. Respira suave y profundamente y déjate llevar por la tranquilidad.

Luego de los primeros minutos, que lo noto un poco tenso, su respiración se calma y noto que entra en confianza. Saco mi mano. En cuanto aprende a flotar sobre su espalda, parece muy contento al estar sólo con la mirada fija en el cielo. Cuando ya han pasado uno quince o veinte minutos, vuelve a pararse.

- Es una sensación increíble- me dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Me alegro que te guste, te va a gustar más cuando puedas ver debajo del agua. Ahora quiero enseñarte cómo respirar.

Le muestro metiendo mi cara en el agua, tomando aire antes de sumergirme, sacando burbujas y moviendo la cara de un lado al otro para poder sacar la boca para inspirar aire. Después que me lo mostrado un par de veces y asegurarme que está cómodo, le propongo flotar boca abajo tomado de la mano.

- Ahora quiero que hagamos un pequeño juego. Nos vamos a agarrar de las manos, nos vamos a sumergir juntos y vamos a abrir los ojos y tratar de decirnos algo bajo el agua. Tienes que adivinar.

- Bueno- contesta como un niño.

- A la una, a las dos y a las tres.

Cuando estamos bajo el agua y abro los ojos le apretó la mano para que abra los suyos. La cara de asombro parece la de un niño y juntos empezamos al lanzar burbujas. Nos estamos riendo como locos bajo el agua. Cuando no hay más burbujas, mi boca gesticula un te amo. En el momento que salimos del agua, Peeta me abraza y me besa muy suavemente. Cuando se separa, me habla al oído.

- Yo también te amo, Katniss.

- ¿Te animas a hacer algunas brazadas?- digo como para cambiar de tema- Primero lo podemos hacer de espaldas y luego podemos practicarlo panza abajo.

- Si señorita Everdeen- sigue bromeando.

Entonces me pongo de espaldas y empiezo a hacer brazadas tratando de ir hacia la parte honda del lago, cerca hay una plataforma de madera a donde mi padre me llevaba para tirarme. Nado unos cincuenta metros y me doy vuelta para mirarlo.

- ¡Ves Peeta, acá no hago pie, pero puedo flotar si muevo mis piernas como si fueran tijeras!- le grito.

Vuelvo nadando estilo pecho hasta quedar a centímetros suyo. Lo abrazo y lo beso. Su piel está fría como la mía, pero siento el sabor del lago en su boca. Nuestras lenguas se tocan y empiezan una danza bastante conocida para los dos. De a poco, la fina capa de agua que separa nuestros cuerpos empieza a calentarse e instintivamente me agarro de su cuello y abrazo con mis piernas su cadera. Gemimos al únisono. De repente, Peeta dobla sus piernas y estamos los dos bajo el agua unidos por nuestras bocas. Pero cuando mis pulmones empiezan a quemar por falta de aire, pega un salto y salimos a la superficie. Los dos empezamos a reírnos.

- Me gustan tus clases de natación. Me gusta la sensación del agua alrededor de nuestros cuerpos. Me gustas mucho, pero mucho Katniss Everdeen.

- Tu también me gustas mucho Peeta Mellark, a veces me cuesta creer que te hayas fijado en mí- le digo casi como un susurro.

- Nunca te das el valor que mereces Katniss. Eres increíble. Ahora, puedo probar unas brazadas y luego podemos ir a comer, ¿qué te parece?

- Me parece bien, porque si seguimos así, vamos a cansarnos haciendo otras cosas y realmente quiero que aprendas a nadar.

Nos separamos y Peeta vuelve a una posición horizontal para volver a flotar. Unos minutos después, cuando se lo ve más confiado, empieza a hacer unas brazadas y patadas. Comienza a desplazarse hacia un lado y después, prueba mover sólo el brazo y la pierna de un lado, de manera de poder hacer un giro. Entonces vuelve. Y se va. La rutina se prolonga por unos veinte minutos. Luego, lo veo nadar hacia mí y pasarse. Me mira con una sonrisa de orgullo.

- ¡Gracias!- me dice contento.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar unas fresas para el postre.

- ¡Me parece perfecto!

Nadamos juntos un poco hasta la orilla y nos ponemos de pie cuando ya es poco profundo. De la mano salimos del agua y nos dirigimos hacia unos matorrales llenos de fresas y frambuesas. Juntamos unas cuantas y las lavamos en el lago. Después vamos a la cabaña a buscar pan, queso y unos tomates secos. Acto seguido, nos sentamos en la lona que está cerca de la orilla. Comemos en silencio, apreciando el paisaje y el canto de los pájaros. Todo huele maravilloso.

- Éste es el único lugar donde me siento yo misma- le confieso.

- Se nota en tu cara que te sientes feliz.

- No es sólo por esta acá, también estar contigo me hace feliz.- lo miro.

- Yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo.

- A veces me pregunto cómo serían nuestras vidas si pudiéramos ir de un lugar a otro sin que nos controlaran, sin rejas electrificadas, sin Juegos del Hambre, sin diferencias entre La Veta y el pueblo.

- A veces también lo pienso. Sería más fácil para nosotros, por ejemplo.

- Puede ser, aunque yo sería igualmente pobre. Quizás mi padre no hubiera muerto en las minas

- Ven acá.- me dice Peeta abriendo los brazos para que me acomode en ellos.- No quiero que te pongas triste. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

- La verdad, tengo ganas de dormir la siesta acá. ¿Qué te parece?

- Me encanta la idea.

Nos acostamos abrazados en la manta y el ruido de la respiración de Peeta y el canto de los pájaros me arrullaron. A la sombra no hace tanto calor y el calor del cuerpo de Peeta contrasta con la brisa que corre entre nuestros cuerpos.

Me despierta el canto de los pájaros aproximadamente una hora después, de acuerdo a la altura del sol, no hemos dormido mucho, pero me siento descansada. Nuestros cuerpos están enredados, siempre nos pasa cuando dormimos juntos.

De repente, Peeta comienza a tocarme. Sus toques son cautelosos. La brisa cosquillea mi piel semi húmeda. Las manos de Peeta están ahora sobre mis mejillas, acariciándolas, su tono es una corriente suave que pasa por mí. No puedo resistirme a tocarlo, mis dedos comienzan a trazar la forma del hueso de la cadera. Él captura el interior de mi muñeca y la besa. Sus ojos viajan de mi cara a mis pies y su intensa mirada hace retorcer a mi cuerpo. Ansío sus gemidos graves contra mi piel, nuestras piernas unidas y sólo quiero que me bese.

Y él lo hace. Su boca cepilla mi pómulo, se mueve a través de mi piel hasta picotear el lóbulo de mi oreja, entonces bajo, sí, más abajo, sus besos siguen por mi mandíbula, donde él suspira y suspiro con él. Ahora sus besos suaves cursan a través de mi cuello, marcando un camino a lo largo de mi hombro. Él besa mi nariz, mis cejas. Inclino mi cabeza para más y veo sus ojos abiertos sobre mí. Inhalamos juntos, más cerca, sí más cerca, de modo que nuestros labios inferiores se rocen. El contacto nos hace estremecer.

- Bésame- susurro.

Él enmarca mi cara, fijando su mirada con la mía hasta que me atrapa en su boca. Nos elevamos sobre nuestras rodillas, abrazados mientras nuestros labios se mueven con dulzor. Su lengua me busca y con cada movimiento rápido, me quemo. No es la primera vez que estoy con Peeta y siento que quiero vivir en este beso y nunca parar. Me disuelvo en su beso, mientras él acaricia mi paladar con su lengua. Me tomo de sus hombros y me abro para él. Gimoteo contra su lengua, mis dedos se zambullen donde su pelo encuentra su nuca.

Él aparta su boca y estiro el cuello hacia atrás mientras él aspira por mi cuello, descendiendo hasta la curva donde encuentra mi hombro. Con cada movimiento me hago más vocal. Él vira atrás y me mira con deseo. Mis ojos se detienen en sus labios, silenciosamente pidiendo más. Su respuesta es un gemido afirmativo. Él mide mis caderas, y sus labios se juntan con los míos otra vez, nuestras lenguas se azotan con impaciencia mientras volvemos a caernos sobre la manta.

Siento las pequeñas olas del lago salpican en nuestros pies y cómo la brisa nos envuelve. Estamos impacientes y jadeando. Él me tira en su regazo y mis piernas se abren y lo abrazan a la cintura. El contacto contra su erección y el frotamiento envía un destello de calor por mi cuerpo. Peeta toma un pechos con una mano mientras con la otra toma mis glúteos para levantarme hacia arriba de modo que mi pecho quede al nivel de su boca. Mientras le agarro la nuca y arrojo mi cabeza hacia atrás, corre la tela de la biquini que cubre mi pezón derecho y lo pone su boca para lamerlo.

- Peeta- canto- Peeta.

En cuanto comienzo, su misión se convierte en hacerme cantar chupándome hasta casi hacerme desmayar, como buscando las diferentes formas de jadear su nombre. Es imposible soportar la fricción en la parte inferior de nuestros cuerpos, la intimidad de estar retorciéndome contra su abdomen. En el segundo que él me libera, nos tuerce para dejarme de espaldas sobre la manta y los pedazos de tela de mi biquini desaparecen de mi cuerpo. Estoy apresurada. Lo necesito mucho, mucho más cerca. Pero Peeta tiene otra cosa en mente. Todos sus dedos y su labios están sobre mi clavícula, mi estómago, el arco de mis pies. Él fluctúa entre concentrase completamente en la tarea de besarme y comprobar mis reacciones.

Experimentalmente, forma como una taza con sus mano y recoge agua, para luego dejar caer gotitas frías entre las partes de mí cuerpo que están más necesitadas. Algunas aterrizan sobre mis pezones, otras gotean entre mis piernas, en el pico donde todos mis nervios se juntan. Peeta concentra en mi clítoris dejando caer una gota, dos gotas, todas sobre dónde estoy palpitando. Lloriqueo cuando otra gota de agua se disuelve en mí, otras caen de sus dedos y se pierden abajo en mi centro. Esto es la cosa más erótica que alguna vez he experimentado. Pero ... pero...

- No puedo esperar- digo- por favor. Ahora.

Sonriendo, Peeta se recuesta un poco sobre mi y saca un preservativo de entre las toallas. Luego se baja el traje de baño y se lo pone. Tengo sentimientos encontrados, entre la decepción porque no está besándome y la ansiedad por la anticipación de lo que pasará en unos instantes. Pero ahora me besa y se coloca encima mío. Los quejidos que salen de nuestras bocas cuando lo agarro y lo dirijo hacia mí, mientras acomodamos el ángulo nuestras caderas y observamos juntos como él desaparece dentro de mío son guturales.

De la boca de Peeta sale como un grito estrangulado. Él trata de hablar, pero todo lo que sale es una incoherencia tras otra. Agarro su cara y hago que me mire, sus ojos son los de un depredador. Así permanecemos, fijados el uno sobre el otro. Quiero devorarlo, pero lucho para controlarme. Una vez que él se coloca bien, aplano mis pies sobre la lona y levanto mi pelvis hacia él, moviéndome hacia arriba y hacia abajo para sugerir un ritmo sinuoso. Mientras me muevo, su boca se abre y comienza a emitir gemidos agudos, suaves pero laboriosos.

-¿ Lo sientes?- gimo.

Él cabecea desesperadamente y se pierde entre mis miembros, su cabeza aterriza sobre mi hombro. Yo le estoy haciendo ésto. Soy yo. Nadie más. Éste pensamiento me excita aún más. Luego de unos momentos, él se levanta en sus codos, inclinándose sobre mí un nuevo ángulo que manda electricidad por toda mi espalda. Él se retira y vuelve a lanzarse hacia adelante, una vez y otra vez, y sí, otra vez. Y luego, de repente, la punta golpea un punto dentro mío. Nuestros cuerpos se vuelven salvajes, acelerándose y tratando de tocar ese punto diminuto.

- Ah ... ah- maullo- Ah... Peeta.

No sé cuanto más podremos tolerar. Nos miramos fijamente el uno en el otro y sentimos la necesidad de más, más, más. Él se cae sobre mí y estamos gritando sobre el sonido de las olas. Hago un empuje final con mis caderas y lo logro. Peeta se paraliza, su boca se abre un gemido silencioso y me agarro de sus labios y lengua. Eso es lo que me termina mí, el gusto de él sucumbiendo a mí y me uno a él en mi orgasmo.

Nos derrumbamos. Su cabeza aterriza sobre mi pecho, sus labios descansan en lo alto de mi pecho. Podría hacer esto con él siempre. No fue largo, sin embargo siento como si hubiera durado una eternidad. Peeta se eleva para mirarme, para ver como estoy, si disfruté. Está colorado, como drogado. La sonrisa que me devuelve es enceguecedora.

Nos quedamos abrazados sobre la manta mientras tratamos de recuperar el aliento. Siento el agua que me toca las puntitas de los pies y la brisa que de a poco baja la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos. Es increíble la sensación de paz y protección que siento siempre que estoy en los brazo de Peeta. Más después de hacer el amor. Porque yo sé que no es sólo sexo, que hay muchos sentimientos involucrados que yo no puedo expresar. La única forma de expresarme es ésta y espero que, por ahora, sea suficiente.

- ¿ Es posible que cada vez sea mejor?- me pregunta con la voz todavía ronca y jadeante.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- contesto haciéndome la distraída, aunque se perfectamente de qué habla.

- A nosotros, cuando estamos juntos, al sexo. No, mejor dicho, no es sólo sexo para mí, es algo más.

- Si, ya lo sé, a mi me pasa lo mismo, sólo que ….- le contesto, un poco incómoda y tratando de aflojar un poco su abrazo para poder esquivar su mirada.

- … no lo puedes expresar. Te conozco Katniss, más de lo que tú crees.

- Si. Y es verdad, cada vez es mejor, pero eso es lo que más miedo me da- le digo tratando de relajar la charla.

- ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?- me pregunta mientras trata de acomodar nuestros cuerpos sobre la manta para poder recostarnos más cómodamente.

- Bueno, sobre lo que pueda pasar… entre nosotros, en un par de años. Creo que mi mamá está convencida de que terminaré casada con Gale y a ti creo que ya te consiguieron candidata.

- ¿A quién te refieres?- me dice poniendo una mueca en su cara.

- A Delly, creo que les arreglaron el casamiento desde que nacieron!

- ¡No! ¡Ya te dije que Delly es como Prim para mí! Ella está interesada en otro Mellark desde que yo estoy interesado en una Everdeen- contesta apretando un poco el abrazo.

- ¿En quien?- lo miro sorprendida.

- En Naan. Ella siempre le gustó mi hermano del medio y el parecía que no estaba interesado, pero últimamente se han cruzado algunas miradas que me hacen pensar que cambió de opinión. Pero, con respecto a Gale, ¿tu mamá te ha dicho específicamente algo? ¿ Gale te ha dicho algo?- ahora es él el que frunce las cejas.

- ¡No!, pero tampoco me cuestiona nuestras incursiones al bosque, creo que piensa que como soy hija de un minero, transitivamente tenga que casarme con uno.

- Bueno, al fin y al cabo terminarás casada con uno cuando cumplamos 18 años.

- Ya sabes que no me gusta la idea de que vayas a trabajar a las minas- le digo con un puchero.

- Y tu sabes que no me quedará otra opción. Volviendo a Gale, ¿ no ha hecho ningún movimiento?

- ¿Qué tipo de movimiento?- pregunto sorprendida, aunque creo hacia dónde va su pregunta.

- Katniss, sé cómo te mira y no lo digo por celos, porque estoy muy seguro de lo nuestro, pero en estos últimos meses te mira diferente y, te lo aseguro, conozco ese tipo de mirada.

- ¿ Qué mirada?

- La que yo usaba y uso para mirarte a lo lejos, de deseo, de anhelo- me dice con un dejo de tristeza.

- No, no me ha dicho nada. Y no sé cómo reaccionaría si intentara algo, porque no quiero perder su amistad- ahora es mi turno de poner la mirada triste.

- Te entiendo, creo que él tampoco querría. Ya sé que él no estará de acuerdo con lo nuestro, pero yo valoro todo lo que ha hecho para ayudarte.

- Gracias, es importante para mí que entiendas eso. Su amistad es importante para mí, como también lo es la tuya, porque, si tengo que ser honesta, eres mi confidente. Eres el único que sabe todo de mí.

- Y tú también eres mi confidente. Sabes cosas que ni mis hermanos conocen- y despacio se acerca para besarme. No es un beso apasionado, es dulce, como para calmarme.- Hace bastante calor,¿ vamos a nadar otro rato?

- Bueno- le digo sin sonar muy sorprendida por el cambio repentino de tema- ¿Desnudos o con traje de baño?

- ¡ Desnudos! Nadie nos puede ver- me dice con una mueca pícara.

Nos desenredamos y despacio entramos al agua. Con el correr de la tarde el aire se ha puesto más caliente y el sol está más fuerte. El contraste con el agua fría del lago es deliciosa y es una clara invitación para nadar. Peeta reanuda sus intentos y de a poco sus movimientos son más fluidos. Mientras él nada por la superficie, yo voy buceando por debajo del agua para controlar sus movimientos. El agua es cristalina y me permite admirarlo sin que se de cuenta. Muchas veces me pregunto qué puede haber visto en mí, porque, a veces, el es tan hermoso que parece irreal.

Después de aproximadamente una hora de práctica, Peeta me propone hacer carreras. Entonces tratamos de nadar distancias más largas, como hasta la plataforma de madera que está en el medio. Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos un rato a descansar.

- Es raro estar en el agua y no tocar el fondo- me dice y mientras habla parece un niño que acaba de descubrir el sol.

- Si, pero me gusta la sensación. Me gusta flotar, pienso que debe ser como volar.

- Es verdad, nunca lo había pensado así. Sabe, pensé que me iba a dar miedo el agua, pero me encanta nadar. Gracias otra vez por traerme y enseñarme a nadar.

- De nada señor Mellark- le digo y le doy un pico en la boca- Ahora, si quieres, podemos aprender a tirarnos al agua. Es muy divertido y podemos hacerlo de diferentes formas. Podemos empezar con bomba, así- le digo mientras me paro, pego un salto y me sumerjo en el agua con las piernas abrazadas.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- exclama cuando salgo a la superficie.

- Lo llamo tirarse como bomba. Y hay otras formas- le digo mientras me empujo con los brazo para subirme nuevamente a la plataforma- Ahora palito- y pego un salto y trato de entrar al agua con los brazos y piernas juntos y estirados.

- Ahora voy a probar yo, con estilo bomba- dice Peeta con una sonrisa pícara.

Me siento en el borde de la plataforma mientras veo que el se prepara para zambullirse. Pega un salto y se enrosca en sí mismo para caer al agua con un gran estruendo. Al ser más grande y pesado que yo, la cantidad de agua que sale expelida es considerable y comienzan a formarse olas que hace que la plataforma se mueva considerablemente. Yo comienzo a reírme descontroladamente al tiempo que veo que emerge y me mira con esos enormes ojos azules.

-¡Guau! Eso fue increíble- me dice mientras se sube nuevamente a la plataforma- ahora voy aprobar haciendo una maniobra de lucha libre. Mira bien.

Entonces se para y da una vuelta en el aire sobre su cabeza y cae casi de espaldas. Sospecho que le debe haber dolido porque sale del agua con la cara fruncida. La siguiente hora, nos la pasamos zambulléndonos desde la plataforma de diferentes formas, imitando a personas conocidas y hasta de la mano o abrazados. Me siento un poco cansado pero, puedo decir que, pocas veces en mi vida me he divertido tanto.

- Katniss, esto es genial. Nunca pensé que me divertiría tanto nadando- me dice casi como leyendo mi pensamiento- Ahora, mira cómo están mis manos.

- Tus dedos están arrugados porque hemos estado mucho tiempo dentro del agua. A Prim le pasa los mismo cuando está más de una hora haciendo un baño de inmersión.

-¿Pero se queda así para siempre?

- ¡No! Cuando se seca vuelve todo a la normalidad. ¿Qué te parece si salimos y aprovechamos las últimas hora de sol para secarnos y chequear las tramas?

- Me parece bien. ¿Estás cansada?

- Un poco y también tengo algo de hambre.

- Bueno, después de secarnos calentamos unos bollos de queso y preparamos té.

Nadamos relajadamente hasta la orilla y nos tiramos sobre la manta. A esta hora el sol no está tan fuerte, pero calienta. Nos sentamos abrazados viendo como los colores del cielo se van tornando de celeste a rosa y naranja. Es increíble cómo me he acostumbrado a estar desnuda cerca de Peeta, no siento más vergüenza como tenía al principio y me ha ayudado a hacer las paces con mi cuerpo. Yo sigo siendo huesuda y poco curvilínea, pero a él parece no importarle. En cambio, él, gracias al trabajo duro en la panadería y el entrenamiento de lucha tienen los músculos bien definidos. Sé que todavía tiene un dejo de niño en su cuerpo, pero no dejo de electrizarme cuando me imagino cómo será en un par de años, más teniendo en cuenta que, si nuestros planes se concretan, podrá disfrutar de su hermosura todos los días. Cuando todavía queda un poco de luz, la voz de Peeta me saca de mis pensamientos.

- Kat, deberíamos ir a chequear las trampas antes de que no podamos verlas. Vamos, pongámonos la ropa y volvamos a la cabaña.- me dice mientras me levanta suavemente.

Tomados de la mano levantamos nuestro pequeño campamento y vamos a chequear las trampas. Para nuestra suerte hay dos ardillas bien regordetas y un gran conejo. Ya en la cabaña nos sentamos en la improvisada mesita que hemos hecho con una tabla de madera y unos ladrillos viejos para empezar a preparar la cena. Mientras tanto, Peeta prepara té y calienta unos bollos de queso para aplacar el ruido que emite mi estómago vacío.

- Para ser tan chiquita, es increíble la cantidad de comida que puedes ingerir- me dice en broma.

- Debe ser el hambre atrasado- le digo un poco en serio, un poco en broma.

- Perdón, no quería sonar como un cretino.

- No te preocupes, no lo dije con mala intensión y debo admitir que desde hace un par de años no he experimentado el hambre extremo de los primeros meses tras la muerte de mi padre- Peeta se mueve se su lugar y me abraza.

- Nunca, pero nunca, mientras pueda estar cerca de ti, va a suceder lo mismo, ni a ti, ni a tu familia. ¿Está claro?

- Si- le digo casi como un suspiro tratando de contener las lágrimas.

En silencio preparamos un estofado de conejo con una ensalada de verdes. Como todavía no es verano, cuando el sol se pone, el ambiente baja de temperatura. Por eso, decidimos avivar un poco el fuego de la chimenea. Antes de ir a dormir, saco una crema que hace mi madre para evitar que la piel se caiga por las quemaduras del sol.

- Peeta, antes de acostarnos, deberíamos untarnos con esta crema que hace mi madre con manzanilla para que la piel no se caiga por las quemaduras de sol.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Bueno, yo pensaba que tu me podrías untar la crema y yo te la podría esparcir, así llegamos a la espalda y a todos lados. ¿ Te parece?

- Me encanta la idea- la sonrisa pícara le ilumina la cara.

- Primero a ti- le digo guiñándole un ojo.

Meto las manos en el pote y junto un poco de crema. Empiezo por su cara, suavemente, después con su orejas, que está un poco coloradas, y empiezo a bajar por el cuello y un poco los hombros. Vuelvo a buscar más de la emulsión que prepara mi madre y empiezo a untarle los brazos. Son tan anchos que tengo que usar mis dos manos. En todo este tiempo juntos, nunca me había tomado el tiempo para memorizar las forma de su cuerpo y, mientras amaso sus brazos, me sorprendo por la blancura y suavidad de su piel.

- Nunca nadie me había acariciado hasta que empezamos a salir- me dice Peeta con voz triste- Mi madre nunca fue afectiva conmigo y mi padre me abraza o me despeina, pero nunca me ha acariciado así.

- Creo que no podría cansarme de hacer lo que estoy haciendo. Creo que no eres consciente de lo bello que eres- le digo mientras esparzo crema por su torneado abdomen- Ahora date vuelta así unto tu espalda.

Es interesante la tarea porque me obliga a estirarme un poco, ya que Peeta me sobrepasa en altura en poco más de una cabeza. Además su espalda es bastante ancha, lo que me obliga a untar mis manos un par de veces con la crema de manzanilla. No puedo evitar la excitación cuando llego a la parte baja de su espalda, casi al comienzo de sus turgentes glúteos. Tiene unos bóxer de algodón puestos y me obliga o a pasar la crema por debajo o a sacárselos. Opto por la última opción y , en un solo movimiento, meto mis manos por debajo del elástico, lo ensancho y dejo caer la prenda al piso.

Inmediatamente Peeta suspira. Creo que ambos estamos pensando en lo mismo. Aunque estoy bastante excitada, no voy a dejar que el deseo me gane y me voy a dedicar a Peeta. Masajeo un poco más su glúteos y decido arrodillarme para untar sus piernas. Meto las manos en el pote y sin mirar hacia arriba le digo:

- Ahora puedes darte vuelta, así unto tus piernas. A pesar de que estuvimos mucho en el agua, tu piel es tan blanca que enseguida se pone colorada.

Peeta no me contesta, sólo siento su respiración acelerada. Sin embargo, se queda quieto, deja que siga con mi tarea. Uso las dos manos para masajear y emulsionar su pierna izquierda empezando desde el tobillo. Voy subiendo de a poco y me detengo en sus muslos y masajeo un poco el glúteo izquierdo nuevamente.

Si quiero hacer lo que quiero hacer, no debo dejar que se adelante. Vuelvo a untar mis manos y agarro su tobillo derecho. Sigo subiendo de a poco y cuando estoy terminando de masajear el muslo, apoyo mi mano derecha en el glúteo derecho para sostenerlo y con la izquierda agarro su pene con fuerza, que no está totalmente erecto. El gemido que exhala cuando poso mis labios sobre la punta de su miembro me da ánimo para seguir. Disfrutando de la suave textura, de apoco voy abriendo mi boca hasta logar cubrir la mayor candidad de su erección. De a poco siento como se tensa en mi boca y, un momento después, las manos de Peeta toman suavemente mi cabeza.

En esta posición, Peeta empieza a empujar y a salir de mi boca con movimientos suaves. Por mi parte, mi lengua comienza a enroscarse alrededor de su pene, mientras mis manos se colocan en ambos glúteos acompañando el movimiento de sus caderas y amansándolos suavemente. La mezcla del olor de la manzanilla, su clásico olor a canela y el sabor de las primeras gotitas de semen que empiezas a salir de su pene empiezan a inundar mis sentidos. Es intoxicante y me excita aún más.

Estoy tentada a tocarme el clítoris, pero no quiero desconcéntrame en mi tarea. Aumento la velocidad de las vueltas de mi lengua al tiempo que la respiración de Peeta se vuelve errática. Sé que está muy cerca del climax y me siento orgullo de poder causarle esto. Unos minutos después se queda como paralizado. Es la señal.

- Katnisssss

Me encanta cómo dice mi nombre. Me encanta saber que sólo yo puedo hacerle esto. Porque nunca he dudado que sólo está conmigo. Me encanta tenerlo en mi boca. Hace un par de años, me hubiera parecido una atrocidad. Sin embargo, ahora extraño cuando no puedo estar con Peeta en una forma tan íntima como estoy ahora. Agrego a los movimientos de mi lengua los de mi boca y empiezo a deslizarme sobre su erección para maximizar su orgasmo. Lo sostengo de los glúteos para que no se caiga mientras su cuerpo se sacude delante de mí.

Es impresionante ver como pareciera que se deshace entre mis manos y su cara se relaja por el placer. Trago su semen y chupo su pene hasta que queda totalmente limpio y él deja de sacudirse. De a poco sus rodillas se aflojan y empieza a deslizarse por el respaldo del silloncito dónde estaba apoyado. Ahora estamos los dos sentados en el piso, él jadeando y yo admirándolo. Toma con sus manos mi cara y me besa. Es un beso lánguido pero exploratorio. Su lengua pasa por toda la cavidad de mi boca, como buscándose. Parece que me quisiera limpiar.

Cuando ya estamos casi sin aire, corta el beso y conectamos nuestras miradas. La pupilas de Peeta están tan dilatadas que casi no se ve el azul de sus ojos, pero siento que puedo ver su alma.

- Te amo Katniss Everdeen- me dice suavemente.

- Yo también Peeta Mellark- me sorprendo diciendo pero trato de no agregar nada más. Él se da cuenta, pero no me presiona.

- Ahora me toca a mí encremarte. ¿ Me pasas el pote de crema?- dice como cambiando de tema y yo estoy secretamente agradecida.

Nos ponemos de pie nuevamente y el me coloca apoyada sobre el respaldo del silloncito. Le alcanzo el pote de crema de manzanilla y el introduce sus dos grandes manos. Aunque el primer contacto es frío, el calor que emanan sus palmas poco a poco van despertando cada terminación nerviosa de mi piel. Es increíble como semejantes manos puedan ser tan delicadas a la hora de pintar, decorar o tocarme. Peeta decide empezar por mi cuello.

- Me fascina lo largo que es tu cuello- me dice casi al oído mientras sus manos esparcen la emulsión- Eres muy hermosa, ya sé que no me crees cuando lo digo.

- Creo que no soy nada fuera de lo común, muy flacucha- le contesto mientras él busca el ruedo de mi camisón y de un solo movimiento lo saca por mi cabeza.

- Tu cuerpo es perfecto, tonificado, bien formado. Pero también eres hermosa por dentro y sé que muy pocos lo sabemos- me contesta mientras con dos manos amasa y unta uno de mis brazos- Tú no sabes el efecto que tienes sobre la gente.

- No, sólo me interesan las personas que amo, y no son muchas. Me interesa el efecto que tengo sobre ti.

- ¡Sí que lo tienes! Lo acabas de comprobar- me contesta con una carcajada.

Ahora está masajeando mi otro brazo. Busca más emulsión y pone sus manos sobre mis dos pechos. Gimo por la sensación, los está amasando muy delicadamente. Casi no puedo contener la necesidad de aliviar la tensión que se viene acumulando entre mis piernas desde que empezamos la tarea de humectarnos. Peeta me mira pícaramente, pero sigue con su tarea, bajando de a poco por mi tórax. Vuelve a impregnar sus manos y me rodea con sus brazos para untar mi espalda sin darme la vuelta. Cuando llega a la parte baja de mi espalda, saca sus manos, se agacha y se concentra en mi pierna izquierda. Como hice yo hace un rato, con las manos húmedas comienza desde el tobillo hacia arriba, cuidando no tocar mi entrepierna al llegar a mi muslo. Esto hace que exhale y suspiro de frustración.

- Paciencia- me dice con voz ronca.

Yo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por las sensaciones que esparcen sus manos sobre mi pierna derecha. Va subiendo de a poco y de detiene justo arriba de la rodilla. Siento que una mano deja la pierna, pero no abro mis ojos para ver qué pasa. Oigo ruiditos, pero no puedo precisar qué es lo que está haciendo Peeta. Luego, su mano está nuevamente sobre mi pierna, con más crema. Empieza el camino ascendente nuevamente. Y de pronto, todo pasa al unísono. Cuando su mano llega a la altura de mi entrepierna, un dedo comienza a presionar mi clítoris mientras el pulgar de la otra mano empieza a rozar uno de mis pezones. Al mismo tiempo, su lengua entra en mi boca que está abierta por la sorpresa de sus movimientos.

Segundos después y contra todo pronóstico, sobreviene mi orgasmo. Ya estoy tan excitada que Peeta no necesita casi nada para tenerme entre sus brazos sacudiéndome. Casi no me doy cuenta que me ha rotado sobre el respaldo y con sus manos me agarra los glúteos, los masajea un poco y de un empujón en seco me penetra. Si me quedaba aire, acaba de salir por mi boca, no de dolor, sino por el intenso placer que estoy sintiendo. Estoy tan mojada y el está tan duro que entra y sale de mi cuerpo con una facilidad impensada. Cada vez que vuelve a pujar dentro mío nuestros cuerpos se chocan sumando ruido a nuestros gemidos.

- Te amo, te amo- recita Peeta mientras lo único que yo puedo hacer es pensar en lo que me está haciendo.

- Si, asi- son las únicas palabras que puedo formular.

Peeta toma coraje, pero lo hace suavemente. Sigue en su ritmo y yo siento que no voy a durar mucho tiempo así. La fricción es deliciosa y siento que me gustaría estar así todo el día. Una de su mano izquierda deja mi glúteo y se posa sobre mi pecho izquierdo y lo empieza a estrujar. Hace un poco más de fuerza y endereza mi torso hasta que nuestras caras se alinean y nuestras bocas se conectan. El beso es suave pero apasionado lleno de lenguas y saliva. Ahora su lengua baja por mi cuello y vuelve a subir. Se detiene debajo de mi oreja y comienza a chupar la piel. Es el toque que faltaba para hacerme convulsionar de placer. Su orgasmo sobreviene segundos después y ambos comenzamos a movernos descontroladamente.

Cuando recupero la cordura estoy con todo mi cuerpo apoyado sobre el respaldo del silloncito y Peeta tiene todo su cuerpo apoyado sobre el mío. De a poco, siento como su pene se retrae y sale de mi vagina y de a poco comienza a moverse. Ahí me doy cuenta que el ruido que sentí era Peeta poniéndose un preservativo. En el fervor del momento, no me había dado cuenta de eso. Peeta descarta el preservativo en una bolsa de basura que hay a un costado y vuelve a buscarme al sillón. Me toma en sus brazos y me lleva hasta la cama. Nos colocamos juntos, desnudos bajo las mantas y me abraza.

- Nunca pensé que ponerte crema podría ser tan agradable- me dice abrazándome.

- Me imaginaba que nos iba a excitar, pero no tanto. ¿ Nos vas a ponerte los bóxer?

- No, me gusta dormir desnudo cuando estoy contigo.

- ¿ No te parece que descansaremos mejor si me pongo el camisón? No creo que puedas controlarte, te conozco.

- No me voy a controlar, pero tenemos los preservativos a mano. Además, no me trajiste hasta acá para que me controlara, ¿ o si?

- En realidad, no quiero que te controles. Lo de recién fue impresionante, pero no quiero que nos quedemos todo el día de mañana en la cama haciendo ….

- ¿… haciendo el amor?¡ No! Podemos ir afuera, como hoy a la tarde. No te preocupes, tengo mucha energía para seguir con todo lo que tienes planificado para mí.

- Ya lo creo que tienes mucha energía- le contesto mientras bostezo.

- Descansemos un rato, ya es de noche. Nos espera un largo día mañana.

- Si- le digo casi en un suspiro mientras siento que mis ojos se cierran.

Dormimos sin interrupción hasta antes del amanecer. Nunca deja de sorprenderme cómo la cercanía del cuerpo de Peeta aleja mis pesadillas. No puedo descartar que entre todo lo que nadamos y las otras actividades de ayer, estaba realmente cansada. No sé si es el insistente canto de los pájaros o la costumbre de despertarnos temprano, pero cuando abro mis ojos, los hermosos ojos de Peeta ya están fijos sobre mí.

- Buen día. ¿ Dormiste bien?- me pregunta mientras acaricia mi cara y la despeja de los pelos que está sueltos de la tradicional trenza.

- Si, gracias. Al parecer estaba bastante cansada.

- Bien. ¿ Viste que exageraste? No te desperté en toda la noche, a pesar de que dormimos desnudos.

- Si, te portaste bien- le digo mientras le acaricio la espalda. Instintivamente se acerca a mí y lo siento. Sonrío.

- Pero ahora que estás despierta ….- dice despacio mientras comienza a besar el cuello.

- Podríamos quedarnos un rato más en la cama…- agrego mientras comienzo a acariciar su pene suavemente.

Hacemos el amor entre sueños y nos volvemos a despertar cerca de las nueve de la mañana por el ruido de mi estómago.

- Creo que alguien necesita desayunar- dice Peeta mientras se estira para buscar sus bóxer.

- Son muchas horas de ayuno y actividad física- le contesto mientras saco mi biquini de la soga dónde la había dejado para que se seque.

-¿ Vamos a nadar después de desayunar?

- Si, pensé que querías perfeccionar un poco los movimientos. Si lo logras, tengo un lugar para mostrarte.

- Me parece bien. ¿ Qué quieres con el té? Quedan rollos de canela y dos bollos de queso.

- Podríamos omer los rollos de canela y dejar los bollos de queso para el almuerzo. ¿Qué te parece?

- Perfecto.

Desayunamos en silencio sentados en el porche de la cabaña disfrutando del canto de los pájaros y del paisaje del lago. Mientras esperamos que caliente un poco más el sol, Peeta busca su cuaderno y unos lápices y empieza a dibujar. Me quedo fascinada morando cómo se concentra en la tarea. Él mueve sus manos en forma experta mientras bajo el movimiento de los lápices comienzan a aparecer las escenas. El atardecer en el lago, nosotros nadando (en ésta se ven las gotitas de agua salpicando la superficie del lago), las trampas con algunas presas en ella, nosotros dos sobre la cama desnudos y abrazados. Todas son vívidas y coloridas. Cuando termina, me mira como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- ¿Te gustan?- pregunta con suavidad.

- Son hermosos. Es increíble lo que puedes crear en tan poco tiempo.

- Puedes quedarte con el que quieras.

- El que me gusta debería esconderlo para que nadie lo vea. ¿Tú que haces con ellos?

- ¿Con tus dibujos?- se le escapa.

- ¿Tienes hechos dibujos de mí?- se pone colorado.

- La verdad, sí. Muchos- baja la mirada.

- ¿Estoy desnuda, siempre?- es mi turno de ponerme colorada.

- Al principio, no. Pero desde que … si. Están escondidos, mi madre no los podría encontrar, te lo aseguro.

- Mientras que sólo tu los veas, no tengo problema. Me daría mucha vergüenza de que tus hermanos o tu padre los vieran.

- Mis hermanos me han pedido que les haga dibujos de mujeres desnudas, pero nunca los he hecho inspirado en ti. Me sentiría incómodo sabiendo que ellos los usan para … y están mirando tu imagen.

- ¿ Para qué los usan?- pregunto y me doy cuenta que sueno muy inocente.

- Kat, los usan para, diría yo, para inspirarse, tocarse.

- Ah- estoy segura que mi cara está de un color rojo tomate- Entonces, … los míos, … también.

- Si, yo también, pero sólo con los tuyos- contesta mientras le toca a él colorearse furiosamente.

Extrañamente no me siento molesta, más bien alagada. Pienso que aún cuando no estamos juntos necesita sentirse cerca. No puedo resistir la tentación de acercarme y besarlo más apasionadamente de lo que pretendo. Nos besamos durante un rato hasta que le propongo retomar las clases de natación. Corremos juntos hasta el lago y dedico parte de la mañana a tratar de mejorar sus movimientos, para que sean más dinámicos y efectivos.

Cerca del mediodía cortamos la clase para comer lo que quedó del estofado de conejo con los bollos de queso. No nos demoramos mucho. Ahora que Peeta tiene dominado el arte de natación, quiero llevarlo a un acantilado desde dónde nos podemos tirar al lago. Tenemos que saltar desde allí. Es un lugar a dónde mi padre me llevo sólo una vez y hace una par de años lo redescubrí. Luego de chequear las trampas y guardar las presas en la cabaña iniciamos el camino. Tenemos que caminar descalzos, pero el sendero no está lejos y va rodeando el lago. Cuando llegamos al acantilado, veo que Peeta mira con dudas hacia abajo.

- Yo no clasificaría ésta caída como mortal desde ésta altura, pero es bastante para mí. No sé si podré …- tartamudea.

- No es peligrosa, ya lo he hecho, me trajo mi padre.

- ¿ No hay otro más bajo? ¿ En otro lado?

- Hay, pero es aburrido.¡ Desde acá es más divertido!

- Pero ¿ podríamos resbalar cuando saltamos o podríamos tropezar con la roca camino abajo, podríamos golpear nuestras cabezas con una roca? ¡ Deja de sonreír!

- ¡ Sí, señor!- le digo mientras me pongo en posición para tirarme.

- Lo digo en serio.

- Sí, señor - Entonces tomo su mano, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos- No nos va a pasar nada Peeta, nos protegeremos el uno al otro.

Es entonces cuando retrocedo un poco, empujándolo hacia atrás conmigo, tomamos una breve carrera y saltamos desde el borde. Estamos en borroso caída libre, nuestros sentidos se agudizan, la sensación de ingravidez es increíble y siento como Peeta se aferra a mi mano.

- ¡ Ohhh, estoy volandoooo- lo oigo gritar a mi lado.

De repente, golpeamos el agua. Oigo un chapoteo rugiente y luego nada. Estamos sumergidos durante unos segundos y luego nos estrellamos contra la superficie. Ahora estamos los dos flotando de la mano. Y de repente, ambos gritamos de alegría.

- Kat, me has sorprendido nuevamente. No voy a negar que estaba temeroso, pero esto fue increíble. ¿ Podemos ir de nuevo?

- Por supuesto, nademos hasta la orilla y volvamos a tirarnos, quizá podemos probar algunas de las formas que hicimos ayer en la plataforma.

- Dale- me dice con la intensidad de n niño de primaria.

Pasamos buena parte de la tarde haciendo el camino hasta el acantilado, saltando al agua y nadando hasta la orilla. Cuando el sol está llegando a su punto más alto, ambos estamos todavía en el lago. Entre subidas y bajadas, hemos pasado el tiempo rozándonos y la tensión se ha ido acumulando. Ninguno ha dicho nada todavía, pero cuando estamos nadando hasta la orilla y el agua aún nos llega hasta la cintura, Peeta se para y me abraza.

Primero le beso el hombro y voy bajando con mi lengua por uno de sus brazos. Es todo que él necesita para entender hacia dónde van mis pensamientos. Sus manos viajan encima de mi torso y se meten por debajo de los triángulos del sostén de mi biquini. Sus pulgares comienzas a rozar mis pezones y haciéndolos endurecer. Un suspiro escapa de mi boca mientras acerco mi pecho contra el suyo, demostrándole que quiero más. Mi novio disfruta masajeándome ya haciéndome relajar y cada vez estoy más mojada. Él está en las tempranas etapas de una erección y necesito liberarme. Peeta me sostiene con un brazo y mete su mano libre por el frente de la parte inferior de mi biquini.

- ¡Um!- los dos decimos al unísono.

Siento que me estoy derritiendo. Enredo mis dedos en su pelo húmedo tratando de buscar apoyo. Sé a dónde estamos yendo y sé que no seré capaz de sostenerme por mucho tiempo. Un dedo roza mi clítoris suavemente y a pesar del frío del agua, mi pulso empieza a acelerarse y siento como el deseo comienza a expandirse por mi cuerpo, desde los pies hasta mi ombligo. Me está calentando muy despacio. Me retuerzo y él pellizca mi lóbulo.

- Con paciencia- me dice con voz ronca.

Tiro de su pelo y él responde. Con la punta de su meñique apenas remonta mis labios. Apreta un poco más mi clítoris y mi cuerpo responde, me apretó más contra su mano, un movimiento ávido que es recompensado por un gemido de Peeta. Y ahora explora, un poco más atrevido, un poco más áspero hasta que él está allí. Sus dedos se deslizan y yo los monto ardientemente con el movimiento de mis caderas.

- Así Kat- me dice- Ábrete para mí.

Le hago caso, abro más mis piernas y siento que me prendo fuego. Los pantalones de mi novio se inflan por su erección. Peeta retira su dedo, me hace girar hacia él y engancha mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Hay gotitas se sudor en su torso y sus pupilas brillan. Con su mano aparta la tela del calzón de mi bikini y me acaricia con la punta de su pene.

- Eres tan hermosa- me dice y cuando me mofo, captura mi barbilla, impidiéndome mirar hacia otro lado- Lo eres- insiste.

Entonces empuja dentro mío. Mis dientes se clavan en mi labio inferior, conteniendo un gemido. Me siento ingrávido y él aprovecha, agarrando mis caderas subiéndome y bajándo a lo largo de su miembro y exponiendo mi torso sobre el agua. Cada vez que bajo, él gira su pelvis hacia arriba de modo que nuestras caderas chocan. Nuestros alientos se mezclan. Su frente cae sobre mi hombro y redobla sus esfuerzos, azotando su cuerpo con el mío y sacudiéndome repetidamente en el aire. Con mis manos tomo su cara para poder fijar nuestras miradas. El azul me rodea, se empapa en mí, invade mi mente. Así fija en él es cuando me reviento, mi placer sale disparado en un millón de direcciones. Mi boca se abre por el orgasmo.

- Peeta- suspiro alarmada porque sé que no tenemos protección.

- Perdón, ya lo saco- contesta mientras una sensación de vacío me invade y siento el semen caliente que comienza a correr entre nuestros cuerpos mientras acaba sobre mí.

Estamos abrazados en el agua tratando de recuperar el aliento. Nos miramos y sonreímos. Nos besamos. Yo sigo colgada de Peeta mientras él sigue caminando por el agua hacia la orilla. Estamos irradiando calor en un lago lleno de agua fría. No puedo dejar de acariciarlo y besarlo. En un punto me doy cuenta que hemos salido del agua porque ya no me siento ingrávida, pero él me sigue cargando en sus brazos hasta depositarme en la arena. Pero no me suelta. No seguimos besando. En estos momentos me pregunto por qué no podemos parar. Al fin y al cabo somos adolescentes, somos un torbellino de hormonas y acá, en el lago, no hay nada ni nadie que nos detenga.

Seguimos acostados cerca de la orilla por un largo rato, nuestros cuerpos entrelazados. Es hermoso estar así al calor del sol. Es hermoso cómo se reflejan los rayos en la piel de Peeta, ya que hacen resaltar el color dorado de todo su vello corporal. Así como está ahora, parece hecho de oro. A medida que nuestros cuerpos se secan, la arena que está adherida se va cayendo. De repente, Peeta me saca del ensueño.

- Sabes, podríamos vivir acá, los dos, sin que nadie nos molestara.

- ¿ A qué te refieres?

Podríamos agrandar la cabaña, construir una cocina y un baño. Con el correr de los años podríamos hacer dos o tres habitaciones, de acuerdo a cuántos seamos.

- ¿Peeta?

- Ya sé que no quieres tener hijos por los juegos, pero si nacieran acá, del otro lado de la alambrada, nadie sabría de su existencia. Nadie nos miraría mal porque yo soy del pueblo y tú eres de La Veta.

- ¿Te refieres de escaparnos para vivir acá?

- Si, más o menos. Podríamos fingir nuestra muerte para que nadie nos busque.

- ¿Y nuestras familias?

- Si quieres podría venir tu mamá y tu hermana, habría que construir una habitación más.

- ¿Y con qué construiríamos?

- Estaba pensando que mi hermano Naan, que sabe construir, nos podría ayudar. En el cobertizo del fondo de casa hay un montón de materiales que podríamos usar. Con l dinero que tenemos ahorrado podríamos comprar los materiales para empezar.

- ¿ Cuando comenzaríamos? ¿Cómo haríamos?

- Te parece después de la cosecha. Con mi hermano, empezaríamos a traer los materiales y sólo podríamos construir hasta que empiece a nevar, durante los fines de semana. Tendría que hablar con mi padre y mi hermano mayor para que reacomode los turnos. No estoy pensando en venir este año, creo que deberíamos esperar hasta cumplir dieciocho para venir, para no despertar sospechas los días de la cosecha.

- Si decidimos que venga Prim, deberíamos esperar hasta sus dieciocho años.

- Es verdad, pero podríamos juntar más dinero, aunque nos tendríamos que casar y yo debería trabajar en las minas por cuatro años.

- Igualmente, después que cumpla dieciocho no voy a poder ayudar a Prim en la cosecha.

- ¿ A qué te refieres?

- Si Prim saliera elegida, yo me ofrecería como voluntaria. Por eso me esfuerzo para que ella no tenga que pedir las teselas.

- Katniss…

- Peeta, por supuesto que iría yo en su lugar, jamás dejaría que una niña de doce, trece o catorce años entrara a la arena.

- Si tú te ofrecieras como voluntaria, yo me ofrecería contigo.-

Peeta, es diferente…

- ¿ Cuál es la diferencia? De cualquier manera yo no voy a heredar la panadería, sólo sirvo para decorar tortas y magdalenas. Si viviésemos acá, podría cazar y venderle al padre de Delly las pieles. Podríamos comprar una pareja de cabras y otra de cerdos y hasta podríamos organizar las hierbas medicinales en una pequeña huerta para vender todo a escondidas en El Quemador.

- Todo si llegamos a los dieciocho años…

- Ya lo sé. La verdad, es que no tengo ganas de pensar en eso ahora. Me repugna la idea de loa Juegos del Hambre, del circo que hacen con los tributos y el miedo con el que manejan. La próxima cosecha es la última de Naan y después sólo quedo yo. Igual, si fuera cosecha, estoy seguro que él no se ofrecería de voluntario por mí.

- Peeta…- le digo acercándome más y acariciándole la mejilla.

Peeta me agarra la mano y la besa. Tienen la mirada triste. Es como si la realidad hubiera chocado contra sus planes. Nos quedamos sentados y abrazados mientras miramos el atardecer sobre las montañas. El la hora preferida de Peeta y la luz naranja del sol comienza a teñirnos. No me animo a hablar por miedo a seguir desilusionándolo. La idea no es mala, pero no es fácil de llevar a cabo. No podemos dejar rastros de nuestra huída. Creo que necesitamos planear con más detalle todo. Cuando el sol se ha puesto pero todavía hay algo de luz, me desenredo de sus brazos.

- Voy a ir a nadar un rato, necesito despedirme hasta la próxima vez que vengamos.

- Está bien, yo voy a ir a la cabaña prender el fuego para preparar la cena.

- Toma, ponla a secar- le digo mientras le alcanzo la biquini. Doy media vuelta y recorro los pazos hasta la orilla.

Cierro mis ojos y doy un paso adelante, sintiendo como el agua fresca sube alrededor de mis piernas a medida que me interno en el lago. Pronto, soy capaz de sumergirme completamente y siento que mi pelo se eleva alrededor mío. Me abro camino en la superficie y floto sobre mi espalda, moviendo mis brazos despacio para mantenerme a flote. El sol ya se ha hundido detrás de las colinas y el cielo ha pasado de un cobalto a un azul oscuro que se refleja en la superficie alrededor mío. No hay nada como estar a la deriva, el sentimiento ingrávido.

Me doy vuelta en el agua y floto sobre mi estómago, retrasando salir a la superficie para tomar aire lo más posible. Cuando no puedo aguantar más, saco la cabeza y tomo una bocanada de aire, dejando que el aire fresco de la noche llene mis pulmones. Mi corazón golpea con fuerza en mi pecho, pero esto me hace sentir viva. Descubro la plataforma de madera y nado hacia allá. Cuando me subo a la madera sólida, una brisa me envuelve haciéndome temblar. Una a una, las estrellas comienzan a asomarse en el cielo que se oscurece, entonces comienzo a contarlas.

Estoy a punto de zambullirme nuevamente en el agua para volver a la orilla cuando veo la puerta de la cabaña abierta en la distancia. La tenue luz que brilla dentro de la cabaña dibuja la figura tridimensional de Peeta antes de verlo moviéndose hacia mí. Me recuesto sobre la madera, enrollando las piernas sobre mi pecho y abrazándolas para esperarlo que llege hasta acá. A Peeta le toma un momento descubrirme en la oscuridad, pero cuando lo hace, no vacila en zambullirse en el agua y nadar rápidamente hasta la plataforma con brazadas seguras. Un momento después, está al mi lado sobre la madera. Mi corazón parece saltar cuando veo el agua hacer caminos por las duras líneas de su hermoso cuerpo. Peeta se sienta a mi lado, apenas tocándome e imita la posición de mi cuerpo. El silencio se estira entre nosotros casi torpemente, como esperando que el otro hable primero. Eventualmente es Peeta el que habla.

- No quería sacar ese tema y que termináramos el fin de semana así, tristes.

- Fue mi culpa, a veces no puedo evitar tener esos pensamientos negativos, la realidad a veces es tan dura que no puedo bajar la guardia.

- Sí, es verdad. Y yo encima vengo con planes descabellados. ¡ Perdón!

- ¡ No!, no tienes que disculparte. Y tu plan no es descabellado. Creo que hasta puede funcionar. Pero no será tan fácil.

- No, no será fácil.

- Si no te moleta, también podríamos decirle a los Hawthorne. Si somos más, podríamos ayudarnos entre todos.

- Es verdad, pero deberíamos ser más cuidadosos a la hora de desaparece, para no despertar sospecha.

- Sí, tienen razón.

- Entonces, ¿ te parece ponernos en marcha después de la cosecha?

- Si, tenemos dos años para dejar todo listo- le digo mientras lo miro a los ojos para que vea que estoy siendo sincera.

Peeta me mira y se acerca más. Sus dedos están todavía calientes a pesar del aire fresco cuando se posan en mi cuello, haciendo zumbar a mi piel. Los arrastra por mi espalda dejando una estela caliente. Cuando llegan a mi cintura, me doy cuenta de lo lejos que los siento. Entonces agarro sus manos con las mías y pongo sus brazos a mi alrededor, sosteniéndolo fuerte. Pronto estoy acurrucada en su pecho y él comienza a hociquear un lado de mi cuello, respirándome hasta poner un beso detrás de mi oreja.

Peeta se aprieta alrededor mío, casi como teniendo miedo de que yo desaparezca en cualquier momento. Quiero aflojar un poco su agarre, pero me aprieta más en sus brazos. Él se siente tan bien que termino por derretirme más en su abrazo. Él pone besos suaves a lo largo de mi cuello. Nunca me he sentido tan amada y tan segura como cuando estoy en sus brazos.

Rápidamente giro, moviendo mis piernas para dejarlas cruzadas en la parte baja de su espalda. Mis manos naturalmente se mueven hacia su cuello, mis dedos encuentran el suave pelo que crece en su nuca. Con cuidado sostengo su cara entre mis manos y la muevo para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos se enfocan bruscamente sobre mí y me miran con una intensidad que quema, como congelándome en el lugar. Su frente se apoya en la mía y nuestras narices se rozan ligeramente una contra la otra. Mis manos en su cuello lo traen aún más cerca. Me inclino hacia adelante y mis labios tocan los suyos suavemente. Su boca se abre ligeramente, encontrando el ritmo en un beso.

Cierro la distancia minúscula que nos separa y mis labios cubren el movimiento de los suyos con eficacia. Él aspira mis labios y parece que tomara mi alma dentro suyo. Nuestros labios juegan el uno con el otro con cuidado, tomo su labio superior entre los míos y luego él hace lo mismo. Nuestras lenguas juegan, degustándonos, nada demasiado profundo. Es como si trazamos un mapa del uno del otro, tomándonos el tiempo para disfrutar. Una mano grande sostiene mi cara mientras la otra viaja a mi cintura, acercándome más.

Él se separa y nuestros ojos se abren perezosamente. Los suyos están pesados, reflejan lujuria y estoy bastante segura que son el espejo de mi propia mirada. De repente, él se ríe en silencio mientras me mira, como si recién descubriera que estoy desnuda.. Sus dedos comienzan a jugar con mi piel juguetonamente. Siento cosquillas, pero su acción deja mis pezones erectos. Se inclina hacia delante y vuelve a chupar mi labio inferior entre los suyos. Mi boca se abre, pero él apenas mete su lengua antes de sacarla nuevamente.

Parece que va a besarme otra vez, pero, en cambio, se inclina y su boca se posa en mi nuca, donde alterna entre besos y lamidas. Sus manos viajan alrededor de mis pechos, moviéndolas en círculos más apretados hasta que llegas a mis pezones, a los cuales pellizca. Un gemido sale de mi boca al tiempo que mi cabeza se cae hacia atrás, acción que inadvertidamente empuja mi pecho más cerca de su boca, la cual cierra sobre mi pecho derecho, mientras su lengua que sale para lamerme.

Una mano pellizca mi otro pezón descuidado y sin perder tiempo en moverse hacia abajo hasta agarrar mi sexo para que luego su dedo su índice comience a jugar con mi clítoris. Rápidamente el calor está viajando por todo mi cuerpo y, antes de darme cuenta, estoy ondulando sobre su regazo, buscando más. Siento que él está duro y listo y sé podría tomarme mi tiempo, pero solo quiero que él esté dentro mío. Me es difícil mover cualquiera de mis miembros en forma coordinada con lo que él me está haciendo, pero de algún modo logro agarrarme de su cabeza y tirarlo encima mío. Presiono mi boca contra la suya y, esta vez, nuestro beso no es nada lento.

Quiero todo que él tiene para darme y sé que él quiere lo mismo de mí, es evidente en las forma que nuestras lenguas ondulan una contra la otra. No me doy cuenta que él me está recostando sobre la plataforma hasta mis espalda toca la madera.

- Peeta, por favor- susurro contra sus labios, aunque no sé por qué estoy suplicando, solamente sé que necesito a más de él, más de esto, más de todo.

Muevo una mano hacia abajo a lo largo de su pecho y llego a sus abdominales, que se contraen y se alejan de mi mano como anticipando mis movimientos. Trazo con mi mano el contorno de su pene. Él empuja en mi mano y mi centro late con anticipación. Antes de que pueda hacer algo más, él agarra mi mano y frena cualquier exploración.

- Espera, déjeme asegurarme de que estás lista- dice contra mi oído y un temblor se descarga en mi cuerpo.

No sé si quiero esperar, solo sé que quiero sentirlo, pero estos pensamientos desaparecen el momento en que dos dedos se abren camino dentro de mí, entrando y saliendo. Su pulgar presiona firmemente en mi clítoris y mi cuerpo comienza a saltar a medida que las oleadas de placer empiezan a surcar mi cuerpo. Pronto se une su boca y su lengua comienza a girar alrededor, extendiendo la humedad y haciendo que mi corazón lata aún más rápido en mi pecho. Siento que voy a explotar. No importa lo bueno que se sienta este momento, esperar no es más una opción, entonces mis manos agarran sus rizos rubios y le doy un tirón para acercarlos a mi cuerpo

- ¡ Guau, Katniss, eso duele!- me dice mientras se frota la cima de su cabeza, al tiempo que una sonrisa su dibuja en sus labios indicando que en realidad no le preocupa, aunque no evita que me ponga colorada.

- Perdón, yo solo, solo quiero estar ... contigo. Lo lento puede esperar más tarde- tartamudeo con mis palabras y sé que no soy clara, pero cuando miro a sus ojos, que brillan en la oscuridad, sé que él siente exactamente lo mismo. Solo necesitamos estar juntos y sentir que esto es verdadero.

Él me besa profundamente mientras cada centímetro de su cuerpo me presiona contra la madera debajo mío antes de que se pare y se levanta ligeramente sobre mí mirándome fijamente como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Él toma su erección en su mano y se alinea, pero pausa justo en mi entrada, como pidiendo permiso. Pero yo estoy demasiado impaciente, entonces lo agarro y le ayudo a empujar dentro mí. Solo la punta está dentro y la deja allí durante un momento antes de que empuje con sus caderas. Un gemido sale de mis labios, mientras mi cabeza se cae hacia atrás golpeando la madera con fuerza. Sólo siento su pene llenando cada centímetro de mi.

Miro hacia abajo en donde estamos unidos, sintiendo que el aliento de Peeta acaricia mi cara. En éste momento comprendo en dónde estoy. La madera dura debajo mío. El fuerte cuerpo que se mueve encima mío. Sus músculos ondulantes bajo las puntas de mis dedos. Su pene grueso que se mueve dentro y fuera mío. El sonido del agua debajo de la plataforma. Mis pies que descansan en su trasero musculoso. Mis pezones que rozan contra su pecho desnudo. Sus gruñidos en mi oído. Sus testículos golpeando contra mi piel mojada. Las estrellas brillando encima nuestro. Y todo es demasiado. Todos pone brillante en el momento en que sobreviene mi orgasmo, con tanta fuerza que siento como si el aire hubiera abandonado mi cuerpo y no quiere volver.

Cuando finalmente recupero la respiración, Peeta todavía se mueve dentro mío, sus ojos azules están brillando de asombro. Agarro su cabeza y lo derribo, necesito tener sus labios sobre los míos cuando él se viene. Y cuando ellos me tocan, él comienza a perder el control y sus pujos se hacen rápidos y erráticos. Entonces miro su cara y veo como sus ojos se ponen en blanco cuando comienza su orgasmos y expulsa su semen con fuerza dentro mío. No puedo menos que pensar en lo hermoso que es él cuando la luz de la luna juega con su mandíbula apretada. Él cae hacia abajo pesadamente sobre mí mientras trata de recuperar su aliento. Yo apretó mis brazos alrededor suyo, sosteniéndolo bien cerca antes de que rodemos sobre nuestros lados.

Suavemente, acaricio con mis dedos su frente mientras él sigue dándome besos suaves por toda mi cara una y otra vez. Siento que podría vivir en este momento siempre.

- Te amo tanto Katniss- susurra entre besos y no sé si mi corazón puede soportar el sentimiento tan intenso que esas palabras generan en mí.

- Yo también- le contesto y sus ojos se abren tanto por la alegría como si le hubiera dado el mundo, aún sin haber dicho esas palabras que él tanto se merece.

Nos quedamos un momento más sobre la plataforma recuperando la frecuencia cardíaca antes de sumergirnos en el agua y nadar hasta la rodilla. Salimos caminando tomados de la mano y recorremos el camino hasta la cabaña corriendo por el frío. Al entrar, el calor de la chimenea es como un golpe, bienvenido, ya que los dos estamos con la piel erizada. Nos secamos y nos ponemos el pijama y nos sentamos a comer las sobras.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes que sienta el cansancio del día y de nuestras actividades amorosas. Un bostezo es la señal para que decidamos acostarnos, no sin antes preparar los bolsos para salir temprano. Sabemos que tenemos que salir antes de que amanezca para que no nos vean pasar por la reja. Cuando estamos juntos bajo las mantas, abrazados para conservar bien el calor, me doy vuelta y le digo:

- Está bien, comencemos a comprar lo necesario como para mudarnos en dos años.

Peeta me aprieta entre sus brazos y me besa la frente. Minutos después, ambos caemos un sueño tranquilo, sabiendo que podemos pensar en un futuro juntos sin tantas complicaciones.


	8. Chapter 8 Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

_Cuando me despierto, el otro lado de la cama está frío. Estiro los dedos buscando el calor de Prim, pero no encuentro más que la basta funda de lona del colchón. Seguro que ha tenido pesadillas y se ha metido en la cama de nuestra madre; claro que sí, porque es el día de la cosecha. _

_Me apoyo en un codo y me levanto un poco; en el dormitorio entra algo de luz, así que puedo verlas. Mi hermana pequeña, Prim, acurrucada a su lado, protegida por el cuerpo de mi madre, las dos con las mejillas pegadas. Mi madre parece más joven cuando duerme; agotada, aunque no tan machacada. La cara de Prim es tan fresca como una gota de agua, tan encantadora como la prímula que le da nombre. Mi madre también fue muy guapa hace tiempo, o eso me han dicho. Sentado sobre las rodillas de Prim, para protegerla, está Buttercup._

_Me bajo de la cama y me pongo las botas de cazar; la piel fina y suave se ha adaptado a mis pies. Me pongo también los pantalones y una camisa, meto mi larga trenza oscura en una gorra y tomo la bolsa que utilizo para guardar todo lo que recojo. En la mesa, bajo un cuenco de madera que sirve para protegerlo de ratas y gatos hambrientos, encuentro un perfecto quesito de cabra envuelto en hojas de albahaca. Es un regalo de Prim para el día de la cosecha; cuando salgo me lo meto con cuidado en el bolsillo. _

Como todos los días de cosecha, _las calles manchadas de carboncillo en _La veta_ están vacías y las contraventanas de las achaparradas casas grises permanecen cerradas. La cosecha no empieza hasta las dos, así que todos prefieren dormir hasta entonces... si pueden._

Camino unos metros y llego a la _alta alambrada metálica rematada con bucles de alambre de espino. Me escondo detrás de un grupo de arbustos, me tumbo boca abajo y me arrastro por debajo de la tira de sesenta centímetros que lleva suelta varios años._

_En cuanto estoy entre los árboles, recupero un arco y un carcaj de flechas que tenía escondidos en un tronco hueco. En los bosques me espera Gale. Noto que se me relajan los músculos de la cara, que se me acelera el paso mientras subo por las colinas hasta nuestro lugar de encuentro, un saliente rocoso con vistas al valle. Un matorral de arbustos de bayas lo protege de ojos curiosos. Verlo allí, esperándome, me hace sonreír._

_-Hola, Catnip-me saluda Gale.-Mira lo que he cazado._

_Gale sostiene en alto una hogaza de pan con una flecha clavada en el centro, y yo me río. Es pan de verdad, de panadería. Lo cojo, saco la flecha y me llevo el agujero de la corteza a la nariz para aspirar una fragancia que me hace la boca agua. El pan bueno como éste es para ocasiones especiales. _

_-Ummm, todavía está caliente -digo. Debe de haber ido a la panadería al despuntar el alba para cambiarlo por otra cosa-. ¿Qué te ha costado?_

_-Sólo una ardilla. Creo que el anciano estaba un poco sentimental esta mañana. Hasta me deseó buena suerte._

En éstos momentos es cuando lamento no poder ser del todo sincera con Gale. Si supiera que ese anciano es el padre de mi novio. Pero estoy segura de que él no comprendería lo que pasa entre Peeta y yo, de hecho, más de una vez lo he pescado hablando muy mal de los habitantes del pueblo y su sumisión al Capitolio.

_-Bueno, todos nos sentimos un poco más unidos hoy, ¿no? -comento, sin molestarme en poner los ojos en blanco-. Prim nos ha dejado un queso -digo, sacándolo._

_-Gracias, Prim -exclama Gale, alegrándose con el regalo-. Nos daremos un verdadero festín. -De repente, se pone a imitar el acento del Capitolio y los ademanes de Effie Trinket. -. ¡Casi se me olvida! ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! -Recoge unas cuantas moras de los arbustos que nos rodean-. Y que la suerte... -empieza, lanzándome una mora. La cojo con la boca y rompo la delicada piel con los dientes; la dulce acidez del fruto me estalla en la lengua. _

_-¡... esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! -concluyo, con el mismo brío._

_Observo a Gale sacar el cuchillo y cortar el pan; unta el suave queso de cabra en las rebanadas y coloca con cuidado una hoja de albahaca en cada una, mientras yo recojo bayas de los arbustos. Nos acomodamos en un rincón de las rocas en el que nadie puede vernos, aunque tenemos una vista muy clara del valle, que está rebosante de vida estival: verduras por recoger, raíces por escarbar y peces irisados a la luz del sol. El día tiene un aspecto glorioso, de cielo azul y brisa fresca; la comida es estupenda, el pan caliente absorbe el queso y las bayas nos estallan en la boca. Todo sería perfecto si realmente fuese un día de fiesta, si este día libre consistiese en vagar por las montañas con Gale para cazar la cena de esta noche. Sin embargo, tendremos que estar en la plaza a las dos en punto para el sorteo de los nombres._

_-¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacerlo -dijo Gale en voz baja. _

_-¿El qué? _

_-Dejar el distrito, huir y vivir en el bosque. Tú y yo podríamos hacerlo. -No sé cómo responder, la idea es demasiado absurda-. Si no tuviésemos tantos niños -añadió él rápidamente. _

_No son nuestros niños, claro, pero para el caso es lo mismo. Los dos hermanos pequeños de Gale y su hermana, y Prim. Nuestras madres también podrían entrar en el lote, porque ¿cómo iban a sobrevivir sin nosotros? ¿Quién alimentaría esas bocas que siempre piden más? Aunque los dos cazamos todos los días, alguna vez tenemos que cambiar las presas por manteca de cerdo, cordones de zapatos o lana, así que hay noches en las que nos vamos a la cama con los estómagos vacíos. _

También pienso en Peeta. ¿Aceptaría Gale huir al bosque con Peeta? De hecho, ya habíamos hablado con él del mismo tema hace casi un mes cuando nos fuimos a la cabina a orillas del lago.

_-No quiero tener hijos -digo. _

_-Puede que yo sí, si no viviese aquí. _

_-Pero vives aquí -le recuerdo, irritada. _

_-Olvídalo. _

_La conversación no va bien. ¿Irnos? ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Prim, que es la única persona en el mundo a la que estoy segura de querer? Y Gale está completamente dedicado a su familia. Si no podemos irnos, ¿por qué molestarnos en hablar de eso? Y, aunque lo hiciéramos..., aunque lo hiciéramos..., ¿de dónde ha salido lo de tener hijos? Entre Gale y yo nunca ha habido nada romántico._

Sospecho, por que el rumbo que está tomando la conversación que no voy a poder ocultarle mucho más que estoy viéndome con Peeta hace un año y medio. No quiero romperle el corazón, si es que de un día para el otro Gale quiere darle un giro a nuestra amistad, porque es así como empezamos. En cambio, Peeta fue claro desde el principio que no quería ser solo mi amigo, aunque he tenido charlas con él de temas muchos más profundos de los que he tratado con Gale.

Por otro lado, _si quiere hijos, Gale no tendrá problemas para encontrar esposa: es guapo, lo bastante fuerte como para trabajar en las minas y capaz de cazar. Por la forma en que las chicas susurran cuando pasa a su lado en el colegio, está claro que lo desean. Me pongo celosa, pero no por lo que la gente pensaría, sino porque no es fácil encontrar buenos compañeros de caza._

_-¿Qué quieres hacer? -le pregunto, ya que podemos cazar, pescar o recolectar. _

_-Vamos a pescar en el lago. Así dejamos las cañas puestas mientras recolectamos en el bosque. Cogeremos algo bueno para la cena. _

_Nos va bien; los depredadores no nos hacen caso, porque hoy hay presas más fáciles y sabrosas. A última hora de la mañana tenemos una docena de peces, una bolsa de verduras y, lo mejor de todo, un buen montón de fresas._

_De camino a casa pasamos por el Quemador, casi todos los negocios están cerrados a estas horas en un día de cosecha, aunque el mercado negro sigue bastante concurrido. Cambiamos fácilmente seis de los peces por pan bueno y los otros dos por sal. Sae la Grasienta nos compra la mitad de las verduras a cambio de un par de trozos de parafina. Una vez terminados nuestros negocios en el mercado, vamos a la puerta de atrás de la casa del alcalde para vender la mitad de las fresas, porque sabemos que le gustan especialmente y puede permitirse el precio. Madge nos abre la puerta. Hoy ha cambiado su soso uniforme del colegio por un caro vestido blanco, y lleva el pelo rubio recogido con un lazo rosa; la ropa de la cosecha. _

_-Bonito vestido -dice Gale. _

_Madge lo mira fijamente, mientras intenta averiguar si se trata de un cumplido de verdad o de una ironía. En realidad, el vestido es bonito, aunque nunca lo habría llevado un día normal. Aprieta los labios y sonríe. _

_-Bueno, tengo que estar guapa por si acabo en el Capitolio, ¿no? _

_Ahora es Gale el que está desconcertado: ¿lo dice en serio o está tomándole el pelo? Yo creo que es lo segundo. _

_-Tú no irás al Capitolio -responde Gale con frialdad. Sus ojos se posan en el pequeño adorno circular que lleva en el vestido; es de oro puro, de bella factura; serviría para dar de comer a una familia entera durante varios meses -. ¿Cuántas inscripciones puedes tener? ¿Cinco? Yo ya tenía seis con sólo doce años._

_-No es culpa suya -intervengo. _

_-No, no es culpa de nadie. Las cosas son como son -apostilla Gale. _

_-Buena suerte, Katniss -dice Madge, con rostro inexpresivo, poniéndome el dinero de las fresas en la mano. _

_-Lo mismo digo -respondo, y se cierra la puerta. _

_Caminamos en silencio hacia la Veta. No me gusta que Gale la haya tomado con Madge, pero tiene razón, por supuesto: el sistema de la cosecha es injusto y los pobres se llevan la peor parte. No cuesta entender por qué se enciende con Madge, que nunca ha corrido el peligro de necesitar una tesela. Las probabilidades de que el nombre de la chica salga elegido son muy reducidas si se comparan con las de los que vivimos en la Veta. No es imposible, pero sí poco probable y, aunque las reglas las estableció el Capitolio y no los distritos ni, sin duda, la familia de Madge, es difícil no sentir resentimiento hacia los que no tienen que pedir teselas. Gale es consciente de que su rabia no debería ir contra Madge._

_Gale y yo nos dividimos el botín, lo que nos deja con dos peces, un par de hogazas de buen pan, verduras, un puñado de fresas, sal, parafina y algo de dinero para cada uno._

_-Nos vemos en la plaza -le digo. _

_-Ponte algo bonito -me responde, sin humor. _

_En casa, encuentro a mi madre y a mi hermana preparadas para salir. Mi madre lleva un vestido elegante de sus días de boticaria y Prim viste mi primer traje de cosecha: una falda y una blusa con volantes. A ella le queda un poco grande, pero mi madre se lo ha sujetado con alfileres; aun así, la blusa se le sale de la falda por la parte de atrás. _

_Me espera una bañera llena de agua caliente. Me restriego para quitarme la tierra y el sudor de los bosques, e incluso me lavo el pelo. Veo, sorprendida, que mi madre me ha sacado uno de sus encantadores vestidos, una suave cosita azul con zapatos a juego. _

_-¿Estás segura? -le pregunto, porque intento evitar seguir rechazando su ayuda. _

_Antes estaba tan enfadada con ella que no le dejaba hacer nada por mí. Sin embargo, se trata de algo especial, porque le da mucho valor a la ropa de su pasado. _

_-Claro que sí, y también me gustaría recogerte el pelo -me responde. Le dejo secármelo, trenzarlo y colocármelo sobre la cabeza. Apenas me reconozco en el espejo agrietado que tenemos apoyado en la pared. _

_-Estás muy guapa -dice Prim, en un susurro. _

_-Y no me parezco en nada a mí -respondo. _

_La abrazo, porque sé que las horas que nos esperan serán terribles para ella. Es su primera cosecha, aunque está lo más segura posible, ya que su nombre sólo ha entrado una vez en la urna; no le he dejado pedir ninguna tesela. Sin embargo, está preocupada por mí, le preocupa que ocurra lo inimaginable. _

_Protejo a Prim de todas las formas que me es posible, pero nada puedo hacer contra la cosecha. La angustia que noto en el pecho siempre que mi hermana sufre amenaza con asomar a la superficie. Me doy cuenta de que se le ha salido de nuevo la blusa por detrás y me obligo a mantener la calma. _

_-Arréglate la cola, patito -le digo, poniéndole de nuevo la blusa en su sitio. _

_-Cuac -responde Prim, soltando una risita. _

_-Eso lo serás tú -añado, riéndome también; ella es la única que puede hacerme reír así-. Vamos, a comer -digo, dándole un besito rápido en la cabeza. _

_Decidimos dejar para la cena el pescado y las verduras, que ya se están cocinando en un estofado, y guardamos las fresas y el pan para la noche, diciéndonos que así será algo especial; de modo que bebemos la leche de la cabra de Prim, Lady, y nos comemos el pan basto que hacemos con el cereal de la tesela, aunque, de todos modos, nadie tiene mucho apetito. _

_A la una en punto nos dirigimos a la plaza. La gente entra en silencio y ficha. Conducen a los chicos de entre doce y dieciocho años a las áreas delimitadas con cuerdas y divididas por edades, con los mayores delante y los jóvenes, como Prim, detrás. Los familiares se ponen en fila alrededor del perímetro, todos cogidos con fuerza de la mano. La plaza se va llenando, y se vuelve más claustrofóbica conforme llega la gente. A pesar de su tamaño, no es lo bastante grande para dar cabida a toda la población del Distrito 12, que es de unos ocho mil habitantes. Los que llegan los últimos tienen que quedarse en las calles adyacentes, desde donde podrán ver el acontecimiento en las pantallas, ya que el Estado lo televisa en directo. _

_Me encuentro de pie, en un grupo de chicos de dieciséis años de la Veta. Intercambiamos tensos saludos con la cabeza y centramos nuestra atención en el escenario provisional que han construido delante del Edificio de Justicia. Me quedo mirando los trozos de papel de la bola de las chicas: veinte de ellos tienen escrito con sumo cuidado el nombre de Katniss Everdeen. _

Dentro de mi misma cerca ubico a Peeta, que está con un grupo de otros chicos, hijos de comerciantes del pueblo. Nuestras miradas se cruzan. No necesitamos palabras. Ya estamos entrenados. Durante la cosecha del año pasado, yo estaba tan ansiosa que casi me acerco y lo beso. Hubiera sido desastroso. Por eso, durante éste año aprendimos a controlar nuestros impulsos cuando estamos frente a extraños para concentrar toda nuestra energía para cuando estamos solos.

No puedo quejarme por el arreglo, porque nuestros encuentros es el bosque, en nuestro lugar, son explosivos. Últimamente me estoy cuestionando la dirección que ha tomado nuestra relación, ya que luego de haber pasado el miedo de la primera vez, que fue exactamente hace un año, hemos perdido muchas de nuestras inhibiciones.

Sin embargo, no puedo negar que los momentos que pasamos juntos después de hacer el amor son los de mayor intimidad y es cuando siento que puedo abrir mi corazón para hablar con él. Al principio me sentía vulnerable, pero cuando me fui dando cuenta de sus buenas intenciones, esas charlas me ayudaron mucho a mejorar mi relación con mi madre y a manejar la culpa. Pero eso no evita la imposibilidad de expresar mis sentimientos, especialmente hacia él.

En el escenario, _dos de las tres sillas están ocupadas por el alcalde Undersee y Effie Trinket, la acompañante del Distrito 12, recién llegada del Capitolio, con su aterradora sonrisa blanca, el pelo rosáceo y un traje verde primavera. Los dos murmuran entre sí y miran con preocupación el asiento vacío. Justo cuando el reloj da las dos, el alcalde sube al podio y empieza a leer. Es la misma historia de todos los años._

_-Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias -recita el alcalde. _

_Después lee la lista de los habitantes del Distrito 12 que han ganado en anteriores ediciones. Haymitch Abernathy, que, en estos momentos, aparece berreando algo ininteligible, se tambalea en el escenario y se deja caer sobre la tercera silla. Está borracho, y mucho. La multitud responde con su aplauso protocolario, pero el hombre está aturdido e intenta darle un gran abrazo a Effie Trinket, que apenas consigue zafarse. _

_El alcalde parece angustiado. Como todo se televisa en directo, ahora mismo el Distrito 12 es el hazmerreír de Panem, y él lo sabe. Intenta devolver rápidamente la atención a la cosecha presentando a Effie Trinket. _

_La mujer, tan alegre y vivaracha como siempre, sube a trote ligero al podio y saluda con su habitual: _

_-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! _

_Seguro que su pelo rosa es una peluca, porque tiene los rizos algo torcidos después de su encuentro con Haymitch. Empieza a hablar sobre el honor que supone estar allí, aunque todos saben lo mucho que desea una promoción a un distrito mejor, con ganadores de verdad, en vez de borrachos que te acosan delante de todo el país. _

_Localizo a Gale entre la multitud, y él me devuelve la mirada con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios. Para ser una cosecha, al menos estaba resultando un poquito divertida. Pero, de repente, empiezo a pensar en Gale y en las cuarenta y dos veces que aparece su nombre en esa gran bola de cristal, y en cómo la suerte no está siempre de su parte, sobre todo comparado con muchos de los chicos. Y quizá él esté pensando lo mismo sobre mí, porque se pone serio y aparta la vista. «No te preocupes, hay mil papeletas», desearía poder decirle._

_Ha llegado el momento del sorteo. Effie Trinket dice lo de siempre, «¡las damas primero!», y se acerca a la urna de cristal con los nombres de las chicas. Mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un trozo de papel. La multitud contiene el aliento, se podría oír un alfiler caer, y yo empiezo a sentir náuseas y a desear desesperadamente que no sea yo, que no sea yo, que no sea yo. _

_Effie Trinket vuelve al podio, alisa el trozo de papel y lee el nombre con voz clara; y no soy yo. _

_Es Primrose Everdeen. _


	9. Chapter 9 Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

Ch 9 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

_Una vez estaba escondida en la rama de un árbol, esperando inmóvil a que apareciese una presa, cuando me quedé dormida y caí al suelo de espaldas desde una altura de tres metros. Fue como si el impacto me dejase sin una chispa de aire en los pulmones, y allí me quedé, luchando por inspirar, por espirar, por lo que fuera. _

_Así me siento ahora. Intento recordar cómo respirar, no puedo hablar y estoy completamente aturdida, mientras el nombre me rebota en las paredes del cráneo. Alguien me coge del brazo, un chico de la Veta, y creo que quizá haya empezado a caerme y él me haya sujetado._

_Tiene que haber un error, esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Prim sólo tenía un boleto entre miles! Sus posibilidades de salir elegida eran tan remotas que ni siquiera me había molestado en preocuparme por ella. ¿Acaso no había hecho todo lo posible? ¿No había cogido yo las teselas y le había impedido hacer lo mismo? Una sola papeleta, una entre miles. La suerte estaba de su parte, del todo, pero no había servido de nada. _

_En algún punto lejano, oigo a la multitud murmurar con tristeza, como hace siempre que sale elegido un chico de doce años; a nadie le parece justo. Entonces la veo, con la cara pálida, dando pasitos hacia el escenario, pasando a mi lado, y veo que la blusa se le ha vuelto a salir de la falda por detrás. Es ese detalle, la blusa que forma una colita de pato, lo que me hace volver a la realidad._

_-¡Prim! -El grito estrangulado me sale de la garganta y los músculos vuelven a reaccionar-. ¡Prim! _

_No me hace falta apartar a la gente, porque los otros chicos me abren paso de inmediato y crean un pasillo directo al escenario. Llego a ella justo cuando está a punto de subir los escalones y la empujo detrás de mí._

_-¡Me presento voluntaria! -grito, con voz ahogada-. ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!_

_En el escenario se produce una pequeña conmoción. El Distrito 12 no envía voluntarios desde hace décadas, y el protocolo está un poco oxidado. La regla es que, cuando se saca el nombre de un tributo de la bola, otro chico en edad elegible, si se trata de un chico, u otra chica, si se trata de una chica, puede ofrecerse a ocupar su lugar. En algunos distritos en los que ganar la cosecha se considera un gran honor y la gente está deseando arriesgar la vida, presentarse voluntario es complicado. Sin embargo, en el Distrito 12, donde la palabra tributo y la palabra cadáver son prácticamente sinónimas, los voluntarios han desaparecido casi por completo. _

_-¡Espléndido! -exclama Effie Trinket-. Pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar a la ganadora de la cosecha y después pedir voluntarios, y, si aparece uno, entonces... -deja la frase en el aire, insegura. _

_-¿Qué más da? -interviene el alcalde. Está mirándome con expresión de dolor. Aunque, en realidad, no me conoce, hay un pequeño punto de contacto: soy la chica que le lleva las fresas; la chica con la que puede que su hija haya hablado alguna que otra vez; la chica que, hace cinco años, abrazada a su madre y a su hermana pequeña, recibió de sus manos la medalla al valor. Una medalla por su padre, vaporizado en las minas. ¿Se acordará?-. ¿Qué más da? -repite, en tono brusco-. Deja que suba. _

_Prim está gritando como una histérica detrás de mí, me rodea con sus delgados bracitos como si fuese un torno. _

_-¡No, Katniss! ¡No! ¡No puedes ir! _

_-Prim, suéltame -digo con dureza, porque la situación me altera y no quiero llorar. Cuando emitan la repetición de la cosecha esta noche, todos tomarán nota de mis lágrimas y me marcarán como un objetivo fácil. Una enclenque. No les daré esa satisfacción-. ¡Suéltame!_

_Noto que alguien tira de ella por detrás, así que me vuelvo y veo a Gale, que levanta a Prim del suelo, mientras ella forcejea en el aire._

_-Arriba, Catnip -me dice, intentando que no le falle la voz; después se lleva a Prim con mi madre. Yo me armo de valor y subo los escalones. _

_-¡Bueno, bravo! -exclama Effie Trinket, llena de entusiasmo-. ¡Éste es el espíritu de los Juegos! -Está encantada de ver por fin un poco de acción en su distrito-. ¿Cómo te llamas? _

_-Katniss Everdeen -respondo, después de tragar saliva. _

_-Me apuesto los calcetines a que era tu hermana. No querías que te robase la gloria, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos a darle un gran aplauso a nuestro último tributo! -canturrea Effie Trinket._

_La gente del Distrito 12 siempre podrá sentirse orgullosa de su reacción: nadie aplaude, ni siquiera los que llevan las papeletas de las apuestas, a los que ya no les importa nada. Seguramente es porque me conocen del Quemador o porque conocían a mi padre, o porque han hablado con Prim y a ella es inevitable quererla. Así que, en vez de un aplauso de reconocimiento, me quedo donde estoy, sin moverme, mientras ellos expresan su desacuerdo de la forma más valiente que saben: el silencio. Un silencio que significa que no estamos de acuerdo, que no lo aprobamos, que todo esto está mal._

_Entonces pasa algo inesperado; al menos, yo no lo espero, porque no creo que el Distrito 12 sea un lugar que se preocupe por mí. Sin embargo, algo ha cambiado desde que subí al escenario para ocupar el lugar de Prim, y ahora parece que me he convertido en alguien amado. Primero una persona, después otra y, al final, casi todos los que se encuentran en la multitud se llevan los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después me señalan con ellos. Es un gesto antiguo (y rara vez usado) de nuestro distrito que a veces se ve en los funerales; es un gesto de dar gracias, de admiración, de despedida a un ser querido. _

_Ahora sí corro el peligro de llorar, pero, por suerte, Haymitch escoge este preciso momento para acercarse dando traspiés por el escenario y felicitarme. _

_-¡Miradla, miradla bien! -brama, pasándome un brazo sobre los hombros. Tiene una fuerza sorprendente para estar tan hecho pedazos-. ¡Me gusta! -El aliento le huele a licor y hace bastante tiempo que no se baña-. Mucho... -No le sale la palabra durante un rato-. ¡Coraje! -exclama, triunfal-. ¡Más que vosotros! -Me suelta y se dirige a la parte delantera del escenario-. ¡Más que vosotros! -grita, señalando directamente a la cámara._

_¿Se refiere a la audiencia o está tan borracho que es capaz de meterse con el Capitolio? Nunca lo sabré, porque, justo cuando abre la boca para seguir, Haymitch se cae del escenario y pierde la conciencia. _

_Es un asco de hombre, pero me siento agradecida porque, con todas las cámaras fijas en él, tengo el tiempo suficiente para dejar escapar el ruidito ahogado que me bloquea la garganta y recuperarme. Pongo las manos detrás de la espalda y miro hacia adelante. Veo las colinas que escalé esta mañana con Gale y, por un momento, añoro algo..., la idea de irnos del distrito..., de vivir en los bosques. Sin embargo sé que hice lo correcto al no huir, porque ¿quién si no se habría presentado voluntario en lugar de Prim? _

Busco desesperadamente entre la multitud y logro hacer contacto con los ojos de Peeta. Esos ojos azules que me cautivaron hace un año y medio ahora están vidriosos y me doy cuenta que está tratando de contenerse. De repente me viene a la mente: ¿será que piensa presentarse como voluntario también? Nunca habíamos hablado de qué haríamos en un caso como éste. Pero ahora ya es tarde.

_A Haymitch se lo llevan en una camilla y Effie Trinket intenta volver a poner el espectáculo en marcha._

_-¡Qué día tan emocionante! -exclama, mientras manosea su peluca para ponerla en su sitio, ya que se ha torcido notablemente hacia la derecha-. ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino! -Con la clara intención de contener la precaria situación de su pelo, avanza hacia la bola de los chicos con una mano en la cabeza; después coge la primera papeleta que se encuentra, vuelve rápidamente al podio y yo ni siquiera tengo tiempo para desear que no lea el nombre de Gale-. Peeta Mellark._

_¡Peeta Mellark! «Oh, no -pienso-. Él no.» No, sin duda hoy la suerte no está de mi parte. Lo observo avanzar hacia el escenario. En la cara se le nota la conmoción del momento, se ve que lucha por guardarse sus emociones, pero en sus ojos azules constato la alarma que tan a menudo encuentro en mis presas. De todos modos, sube con paso firme al escenario y ocupa su lugar._

_Effie Trinket pide voluntarios; nadie da un paso adelante. _Bannock, su hermano mayor ya tiene veinte años, pero Naan, que está en la clase de Gale, no creo que se ofrezca como hice yo. _Es lo normal. El amor fraternal tiene sus límites para casi todo el mundo en el día de la cosecha. Lo que he hecho yo es algo radical. _

_El alcalde empieza a leer el largo y aburrido Tratado de la Traición, como hace todos los años en este momento (es obligatorio), pero no escucho ni una palabra. _

_«¿Por qué él?», pienso. Después intento convencerme de que no importa, _porque estoy segura que si otro nombre hubiera salido, el se habría presentado como voluntario de cualquier modo. Y darme cuenta de esto me enfurece aún más. Yo me ofrecí por mi hermana. ¿ Cuales son las razones que lo llevarían a venir conmigo a una muerte directa?

_El alcalde termina de leer el lúgubre Tratado de la Traición, y nos indica a Peeta y a mí que nos demos la mano. La suya es consistente y cálida, igual que _las hogazas de pan que me salvaron la vida hace cinco años. Su toque me estremece y me doy cuenta que es la primera vez que estamos tomados de la mano enfrente de otras personas. Un par de veces nos pecó Prim, pero siempre supimos hacernos los distraídos como para no despertar su curiosidad.

_Me mira a los ojos y me aprieta la mano, como para darme ánimos,_ no necesita hablar. Ya lo hicimos una vez: el problema en que acabamos de meternos lo vamos a resolver juntos. _Nos volvemos para mirar a la multitud, mientras suena el himno de Panem. _


	10. Chapter 10 Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

Ch 10 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

_En cuanto acaba el himno, nos ponen bajo custodia. No quiero decir que nos esposen ni nada de eso, pero un grupo de agentes de la paz nos acompaña hasta la puerta principal del Edificio de Justicia. Quizás algún tributo intentase escapar en el pasado, aunque yo nunca lo he visto. _Peeta sostiene mi mano de una forma que parece que me la va a romper. Detrás nuestro vienen Haymitch dando tumbos y Effie trotando como siempre. Parce que las muestras de afecciones entre tributos no son comunes, porque los siento murmurar sobre nuestra actitud.

_Una vez dentro, me conducen a una sala y me dejan sola. Es el sitio más lujoso en el que he estado, tiene gruesas alfombras de pelo, y sofá y sillones de terciopelo. Sé que es terciopelo porque mi madre tiene un vestido con un cuello de esa cosa. Cuando me siento en el sofá, no puedo evitar acariciar la tela una y otra vez; me ayuda a calmarme mientras intento prepararme para la hora que me espera. Ése es el tiempo que se les concede a los tributos para despedirse de sus seres queridos. No puedo dejarme llevar y salir de esta habitación con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja; no me puedo permitir llorar, porque habrá más cámaras en la estación de tren._

_Mi hermana y mi madre entran primero. Extiendo los brazos hacia Prim, y ella se sube a mi regazo y me rodea el cuello con los suyos, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro, como hacía cuando era un bebé. Mi madre se sienta a mi lado y nos abraza a las dos. No hablamos durante unos minutos, pero después empiezo a decirles las cosas que tienen que recordar hacer, ya que yo no estaré para ayudarlas. _

_Prim no debe coger ninguna tesela. Pueden salir adelante, si tienen cuidado, vendiendo la leche y el queso de la cabra, y siguiendo con la pequeña botica que lleva mi madre para la gente de la Veta. Gale le conseguirá las hierbas que ella no pueda cultivar, aunque tiene que describírselas con precisión, porque él no las conoce como yo. También les llevará carne de caza (él y yo habíamos hecho un pacto al respecto hace cosa de un año) y seguramente no les pedirá nada a cambio. Sin embargo, deben agradecérselo con algún tipo de canje, como leche o medicinas. _

_No me molesto en sugerirle a Prim que aprenda a cazar; intenté enseñarla un par de veces y fue un desastre. El bosque la aterra y, siempre que yo le daba a una presa, ella se ponía llorosa y decía que podíamos curarla si llegábamos a tiempo a casa. Por otro lado, le va bien con la cabra, así que me concentro en eso. Cuando termino con las instrucciones sobre el combustible, el comercio y terminar el colegio, me vuelvo hacia mi madre y la cojo con fuerza de la mano._

_-Escúchame, ¿me estás escuchando? -Ella asiente, asustada por mi intensidad. Tiene que saber lo que le espera-. No puedes volver a irte. _

_-Lo sé -me responde ella, clavando los ojos en el suelo-. Lo sé, no lo haré. No pude evitar lo que... _

_-Bueno, pues esta vez tendrás que evitarlo. No puedes desconectarte y dejar sola a Prim, porque yo no estaré para manteneros con vida. Da igual lo que pase, da igual lo que veas en pantalla. ¡Tienes que prometerme que seguirás luchando! _

_He levantado tanto la voz que estoy gritando; estoy soltando toda la rabia y el miedo que sentí cuando ella me abandonó. _

_-Estaba enferma -dice mi madre, soltándose; también se ha enfadado-. Podría haberme curado yo misma de haber tenido las medicinas que tengo ahora._

_La parte de haber estado enferma es cierta; después he visto cómo despertaba a personas que sufrían aquella tristeza paralizante. Quizá sea una enfermedad, pero no nos la podemos permitir._

_-Pues tómalas... ¡y cuida de ella! -le ordeno. _

_-Todo saldrá bien, Katniss -dice Prim, cogiéndome la cara-. Pero tú también tienes que cuidarte; eres rápida y valiente, quizá puedas ganar. _

_No puedo ganar; en el fondo, Prim debe de saberlo. La competición está mucho más allá de mis habilidades. Hay chicos de distritos más ricos, donde ganar es un gran honor, que llevan entrenándose toda la vida para esto. Chicos que son dos o tres veces más grandes que yo; chicas que conocen veinte formas diferentes de matarte con un cuchillo. Sí, también habrá gente como yo, chavales a los que quitarse de en medio antes de que empiece la diversión de verdad. _

_-Quizá -respondo, porque no puedo decirle a mi madre que luche si yo ya me he rendido. Además, no es propio de mí entregarme sin presentar batalla, aunque los obstáculos parezcan insuperables-. Y seremos tan ricas como Haymitch. _

_-Me da igual que seamos ricas. Sólo quiero que vuelvas a casa. Lo intentarás, ¿verdad? ¿Lo intentarás de verdad de la buena? -me pregunta Prim. _

_-De verdad de la buena, te lo juro -le digo, y sé que tendré que hacerlo, por ella. _

_Después aparece el agente de la paz para decirnos que se ha acabado el tiempo, nos abrazamos tan fuerte que duele y lo único que se me ocurre es:_

_-Os quiero, os quiero a las dos. _

_Ellas me dicen lo mismo, el agente les ordena que se marchen y cierra la puerta. Escondo la cabeza en uno de los cojines de terciopelo, como si eso pudiese protegerme de todo lo que está pasando. _

_Alguien más entra en la habitación y, cuando miro, me sorprende ver _Lahoh Mellark_, _el padre de Peeta._ No puedo creerme que haya venido a visitarme; al fin y al cabo, pronto estaré intentando matar a su hijo. El panadero se sienta, incómodo, en el borde de una de las lujosas sillas. Es probable que acabe de despedirse de su un paquete envuelto en papel blanco del bolsillo de la chaqueta y me lo ofrece. Lo abro y encuentro galletas, un lujo que nosotras nunca podemos permitirnos._

_-Gracias -respondo. El panadero no es un hombre muy hablador, en el mejor de los casos, y hoy no tiene absolutamente nada que decirme-. He comido un poco de su pan esta mañana. Mi amigo Gale le dio una ardilla a cambio. -Él asiente, como si recordarse la ardilla-. No ha hecho usted un buen trato._

_Se encoge de hombros, como si no le importase nada._

-Sé lo que pasa entre tú y mi hijo. Me dí cuenta cuando empezó a faltar pan viejo o cuando tu empezaste a traer ardillas de más. Tuve que intervenir para protegerlo de mi mujer. Quiero que sepas que, si su nombre no hubiera salido, igual estaría en la otra habitación esperando. No hubiera permitido que fueras sola a la Arena. Ya sé el significado que ésteo tiene. Por tu madre y Prim, no te preocupes, yo mismo les llevaré pan o se los haré llegar a través de tu amigo Gale.

-Gracias –le digo nuevamente mientras me paro para abrazarlo. _No se me ocurre qué más decir, así que guardamos silencio hasta que lo llama un agente de la paz. Él se levanta y tose para aclararse la garganta._

_-No perderé de vista a la pequeña. Me aseguraré de que coma._

_Siento que al oírlo desaparece parte de la presión que me oprime el pecho. La gente trata conmigo, pero a ella le tienen verdadero cariño. Quizás haya cariño suficiente para mantenerla con vida. _

_Mi siguiente visita también resulta inesperada: Madge viene directo hacia mí. No está llorosa, ni evita hablar del tema, sino que me sorprende con el tono urgente de su voz._

_-Te dejan llevar una cosa de tu distrito en el estadio, algo que te recuerde a casa. ¿Querrías llevar esto? _

_Me ofrece la insignia circular de oro que antes le adornaba el vestido. Aunque no le había prestado mucha atención hasta el momento, veo que es un pajarito en pleno vuelo. _

_-¿Tu insignia? -le pregunto. Llevar un símbolo de mi distrito es lo que menos me preocupa en estos momentos. _

_-Toma, te lo pondré en el vestido, ¿vale? -No espera a mi respuesta, se inclina y me lo pone-. Katniss, prométeme que lo llevarás en el estadio, ¿vale? _

_-Sí. _

_Galletas, una insignia... Hoy me están dando todo tipo de regalos. Madge me da otro más: un beso en la mejilla. Después se va y me quedo pensando que quizá, al fin y al cabo, sí fuera mi amiga. _

_En último lugar aparece Gale y, aunque puede que no haya nada romántico entre nosotros, cuando abre los brazos no dudo en lanzarme a ellos. Su cuerpo me resulta familiar: la forma en que se mueve, el olor a humo del bosque, incluso los latidos de su corazón, que ya había escuchado en los momentos de silencio de la caza. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que de verdad lo siento, delgado y musculoso, junto al mío. _

_-Escucha -me dice-, no te resultará difícil conseguir un cuchillo, pero tienes que hacerte con un arco. Es tu mejor opción. _

_-No siempre los tienen -respondo, pensando en el año en que sólo había unas horribles mazas con pinchos con las que los tributos tenían que matarse a golpes. _

_-Pues fabrica uno. Hasta un arco endeble es mejor que no tener arco. _

_He intentado copiar los arcos de mi padre con malos resultados, porque no es tan fácil. Incluso él tenía que desechar su trabajo algunas veces. _

_-Ni siquiera sé si habrá madera -digo. _

_Otro año los soltaron en un paraje en el que sólo había cantos rodados, arena y arbustos esqueléticos; para mí fueron unos de los peores juegos. Muchos competidores sufrieron mordeduras de serpientes venenosas o se volvieron locos de sed. _

_-Casi siempre hay madera desde aquel año en que la mitad murió de frío -me responde Gale-. No resultaba muy entretenido._

_Es cierto, nos pasamos unos juegos enteros viendo cómo los jugadores morían congelados por la noche. Apenas aparecían, porque se limitaban a hacerse un ovillo y no tenían madera para hogueras, ni antorchas, ni nada. El Capitolio consideró muy decepcionante observar todas aquellas muertes silenciosas y sin sangre, así que, desde entonces, suele haber madera para hacer fuego. _

_-Sí, es verdad. _

_-Katniss, es como cazar, y eres la mejor cazadora que conozco._

_-No es como cazar, Gale, están armados. Y piensan._

_-Igual que tú, y tú tienes más práctica, práctica de verdad. Sabes cómo matar. _

_-Pero no personas. _

_-¿De verdad hay tanta diferencia? -pregunta Gale, en tono triste. _

_Lo más horrible es que, si consigo olvidar que son personas, será exactamente igual. _

_Los agentes de la paz vuelven demasiado pronto y Gale les pide más tiempo, pero se lo llevan y empiezo a asustarme. _

_-¡No dejes que mueran de hambre! -grito, aferrándome a su mano. _

_-¡No lo permitiré! ¡Sabes que no lo permitiré! Katniss, recuerda que te... -dice, y nos separan y cierran la puerta, y nunca sabré qué es lo que quiere que recuerde. _

_La estación de tren está cerca del Edificio de Justicia, aunque nunca antes había viajado en coche y casi nunca en carro. En la Veta nos desplazamos a pie. He hecho bien en no llorar, porque la estación está a rebosar de periodistas con cámaras apuntándome a la cara, como insectos. Pero tengo mucha experiencia en no demostrar mis sentimientos, y eso es lo que hago. Me veo de reojo en la pantalla de televisión de la pared, en la que están retransmitiendo mi llegada en directo, y me alegra comprobar que parezco casi aburrida._

Pero mi corazón se estruja cuando veo a Peeta. _No cabe duda de que ha estado llorando y, curiosamente, no intenta esconderlo. Me pregunto al instante si será su estrategia en los juegos: parecer débil y asustado para que los demás crean que no es competencia y después dar la sorpresa luchando. A una chica del Distrito 7, Johanna Mason, le funcionó muy bien hace unos años. Parecía una idiota llorica y cobarde por la que nadie se preocupó hasta que sólo quedaba un puñado de concursantes. Al final resultó ser una asesina despiadada; una estrategia muy inteligente, pero extraña para Peeta. Harían falta muchos lloriqueos para convencer a alguien de que lo pasase por alto._

_Tenemos que quedarnos unos minutos en la puerta del tren, mientras las cámaras engullen nuestras imágenes; después nos dejan entrar al vagón y las puertas se cierran piadosamente detrás de nosotros. El tren empieza a moverse de inmediato. _

Es en ese momento cuando siento su calor en mi espalda. Instintivamente me doy vuelta y me sumerjo en su abrazo. Es diferente al que me dí con Gale, porque al contacto con el cuerpo de Peeta siento que me vuelve la vida al cuerpo. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar el llanto que tengo contenido en mi garganta y comienzo a mojarle el cuello de su camisa indiscriminadamente.

_Al principio, la velocidad me deja sin aliento. Obviamente, nunca había estado en un tren, ya que está prohibido viajar de un distrito a otro, salvo que se trate de tareas aprobadas por el Estado. En nuestro caso se limita básicamente al transporte de carbón, aunque no estamos en un tren de mercancías normal, sino en uno de los modelos de alta velocidad del Capitolio, que alcanza una media de cuatrocientos kilómetros por hora. Nuestro viaje nos llevará menos de un día. El tren de los tributos es aún más elegante que la habitación del Edificio de Justicia._

Haymitch pasa a nuestro lado a los tumbos y de repente se da vuelta.

-¿Pasa algo entre ustedes? Se ven muy cómodos así- dice en tono sarcástico.

No puedo evitar dar vuelta los ojos, pero es Peeta el que rompe el silencio.

-Si no le importa, podemos hablar luego de esto. Ella no está bien ahora.

Se retira haciendo un risita socarrona, mientras que Effie aclara su voz y nos dice que nos puede guiar a nuestros compartimentos. _Cada uno tenemos nuestro propio alojamiento, compuesto por un dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño privado con agua corriente caliente y fría. En casa no tenemos agua caliente, a no ser que la hirvamos. _

_Hay cajones llenos de ropa bonita, y Effie Trinket me dice que haga lo que quiera, que me ponga lo que quiera, que todo está a mi disposición. Mi única obligación es estar lista para la cena en una hora._

Cuando abro la puerta de mi camarote, Peeta entra conmigo. Effie me pone cara de disgusto, pero luego se retira sin dar ningún comentario.

-Es evidente que no le gustó que esté aquí- me dice Peeta.

-No me importa lo que piense esa mamarracha, necesito unos minutos más a solas contigo.

-Tendremos toda la noche, vamos a tardar más de doce horas en llegar al Capitolio- me consuela Peeta.

Me mira a los ojos. Están tan rojos como sospecho que están los míos.

- Tu padre vino a verme- le digo- Me explico que si no hubiera salido tu nombre te hubieras ofrecido como voluntario.

- Creo que me conoce demasiado. Imagino que no hubiera soportado verte ir sabiendo que no podría ayudarte.

- ¿No entiendo qué te pasa por la cabeza? Sabes que sólo uno saldría vivo de allí y no seré yo la que te mate Peeta.

- Somos un equipo Katniss. No es la primera vez que tenemos un problema y no podría haberte dejado sola y, si, si llegara el caso, tendrías que matarme. Porque soy más débil y porque a ti te necesitan más que a mí.

Siento el calor de la rabia formarse en mi vientre y me separo de Peeta con un empujón. La ira es más que evidente en mis ojos.

-¿ Quién eres tú para determinar quién es más importante o no? Esto es prácticamente una misión suicida. Y, ¿ de dónde sacaste que soy más fuerte que tú?¿ Te miraste al espejo últimamente?

- Katniss, voy a dejarte sola para que te refresques y te prepares para la cena. No tiene caso pelear cuando los sentimientos están a flor de piel. Además no se ve bien que estemos solos en tu camarote.

Y así, mucho más calmado de lo que podría haber imaginado, se retira. _Me quito el vestido azul de mi madre y me doy una ducha caliente, cosa que nunca había hecho antes. Es como estar bajo una lluvia de verano, sólo que menos fría. Me pongo una camisa y unos pantalones de color verde oscuro. _

_En el último segundo me acuerdo de la pequeña insignia de oro de Madge y le echo un buen vistazo por primera vez: es como si alguien hubiese creado un pajarito dorado y después lo hubiese rodeado con un anillo. El pájaro sólo está unido al anillo por la punta de las alas. De repente, lo reconozco: es un sinsajo. Este pajarito tiene algo que me consuela; es como llevar una parte de mi padre conmigo, protegiéndome. Me lo prendo a la camisa y, con la tela verde oscuro de fondo, casi puedo imaginarme al sinsajo volando entre los árboles._

_Effie Trinket viene a recogerme para la cena, y la sigo por un estrecho y agitado pasillo hasta llegar a un comedor con paredes de madera pulida. Hay una mesa en la que todos los platos son muy frágiles, y Peeta está sentado esperándonos, con una silla vacía a su lado._ Me siento a su lado y disimuladamente le rozo la rodilla con la mano como para pedirle perdón por mi exabrupto. Él pone su mano sobre la mía y le da un apretón. Nuestras peleas siempre son cortas, generalmente influenciadas por agentes externos. Me conoce muy bien y sabe que sólo n sus brazos consigo calmar mi ansiedad. Espero poder convencerlo de que abandone su plan puritano y duerma conmigo esta noche.

_-¿Dónde está Haymitch? -pregunta Effie, en tono alegre. _

_-La última vez que lo vi me dijo que iba a echarse una siesta -responde Peeta. _

_-Bueno, ha sido un día agotador -comenta ella, y creo que se siente aliviada por la ausencia de Haymitch. ¿Quién puede culparla? _

_La cena sigue su curso: una espesa sopa de zanahorias, ensalada verde, chuletas de cordero y puré de patatas, queso y fruta, y una tarta de chocolate_. Durante toda la cena puedo sentir como la mano de Peeta roza y agarra mi muslo. Me tiene tan turbada que Effie me pregunta si me siento bien, a lo cual le contesto "bien" luego de ponerme roja. Casi pego un salto cuando siento la mano de Peeta subir por mi muslo interior hasta rozar mi entrepierna. Con cuidado le doy un codazo, pero me alienta pensar que ya dejó de lado sus pensamientos puritanos.

_Effie Trinket se pasa toda la comida recordándonos que tenemos que dejar espacio, porque quedan más cosas, pero yo me atiborro, porque nunca había visto una comida así, tan buena y abundante, y porque probablemente lo mejor que puedo hacer hasta que empiecen los juegos es ganar unos cuantos kilos._

_-Por lo menos tenéis buenos modales -dice Effie, mientras terminamos el segundo plato-. La pareja del año pasado se lo comía todo con las manos, como un par de salvajes. Consiguieron revolverme las tripas. _

_La pareja del año pasado eran dos chicos de la Veta que nunca en su vida habían tenido suficiente para comer. Seguro que, cuando tuvieron toda aquella comida delante, los buenos modales en la mesa fueron la menor de sus preocupaciones._

-Peeta es el hijo del panadero del pueblo. Mi madre es hija del boticario del pueblo, aunque nos criamos en un barrio pobre. Pero nos enseñó a mi hermana y a mí a comer con educación, así que, sí, sé manejar el cuchillo y el tenedor- le contesto de mala gana a Effie. Sin embargo, el comentario me asquea tanto que me esfuerzo por comerme el resto de la comida con los dedos. Después me chupo cada uno de los dedos con fuerza y me los seco en el mantel, lo que hace que Effie apriete los labios con fuerza.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso voy a tener que llevarte ya mismo al camarote- me dice Peeta con voz ronca.

Effie nos mira sobresaltada por el comentario. Creo que quiere entender lo que está pasando y todavía intenta atar cabos. Pero no la dejo.

-Si te estás preguntando si pasa algo entre nosotros, la respuesta es sí. No sé si es legal o no, ya que yo me ofrecí como tributo y él salió sorteado. Pero la verdad es que estamos juntos hace un año y medio y creo que éste viaje será como una "luna de miel", ¿así lo llaman en el Capitolio? Con la diferencia que en vez de casarnos, estamos yendo a la muerte segura. Así que, Effie, no te alteres si escuchas algunos ruidos esta noche. Ya sabes de dónde viene- le digo en un tono seco.

De repente, Effie comienza a tocer como loca y Peeta me mira con cara de asombro. Ni yo sé de dónde me salió el coraje para darle el discursito al mamarracho este. _Una vez terminada la comida, tengo que esforzarme por no vomitarla y veo que Peeta también está un poco verde. Nuestros estómagos no están acostumbrados a unos alimentos tan lujosos._

_Vamos a otro compartimento para ver el resumen de las cosechas de todo Panem. Intentan ir celebrándolas a lo largo del día, de modo que alguien pueda verlas todas en directo, aunque sólo la gente del Capitolio podría hacerlo, ya que ellos son los únicos que no tienen que ir a las cosechas. _

Peeta y yo nos sentamos en un sofá de terciopelo y yo procuro acurrucarme bien a su lado. Noto que se pone tenso. Entonces lo miro.

-Creo que ya pasó el tiempo de ocultarnos, no creo que éstos dos vuelvan al Distrito 12 a contarle a tu madre que estamos juntos y ya muertos no podrá hacernos nada.

Peeta no dice nada, solo se agacha y me besa suavemente. Ni se preocupa por la expresión impávida de Effie. _Vemos las demás ceremonias una a una, los nombres, los que se ofrecen voluntarios y los que no, que abundan más. Examinamos las caras de los chicos contra los que competiremos y me quedo con algunas: un chico monstruoso que se apresura a presentarse voluntario en el Distrito 2; una chica de brillante cabello rojo y cara astuta en el Distrito 5; un chico cojo en el Distrito 10; y, lo más inquietante, una chica de doce años en el Distrito 11. Tiene piel y ojos oscuros, pero, aparte de eso, me recuerda a Prim tanto en tamaño como en comportamiento. Sin embargo, cuando sube al escenario y piden voluntarios, sólo se oye el viento que silba entre los decrépitos edificios que la rodean; nadie está dispuesto a ocupar su lugar._

_Por último, aparece el Distrito 12: el momento de la elección de Prim y yo corriendo a presentarme voluntaria. Se nota perfectamente la desesperación en mi voz cuando pongo a Prim detrás de mí, como si temiera que no me oyesen y se la llevaran. Sin embargo, está claro que me oyen. Veo a Gale quitándomela de encima y a mí misma subiendo al escenario. Los comentaristas no saben bien qué decir sobre la actitud del público, su negativa a aplaudir y el saludo silencioso. Uno dice que el Distrito 12 siempre ha estado un poco subdesarrollado, pero que las costumbres locales pueden resultar encantadoras. Como si estuviese ensayado, Haymitch se cae y todos dejan escapar un gruñido cómico. Después sacan el nombre de Peeta y él ocupa su lugar en silencio, nos damos la mano, ponen otra vez el himno y termina el programa. Effie Trinket está disgustada por el estado de su peluca._

_-Vuestro mentor tiene mucho que aprender sobre la presentación y el comportamiento en la televisión. _

_-Estaba borracho -responde Peeta, riéndose de forma inesperada-. Se emborracha todos los años. _

_-Todos los días -añado, sin poder reprimir una sonrisita._

_Effie hace que parezca como si Haymitch tuviese malos modales que pudieran corregirse con unos cuantos consejos suyos._

_-Sí, qué raro que os parezca tan divertido a los dos. Ya sabéis que vuestro mentor es el contacto con el mundo exterior en estos juegos, el que os aconsejará, os conseguirá patrocinadores y organizará la entrega de cualquier regalo. ¡Haymitch puede suponeros la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte! _

_En ese preciso momento, Haymitch entra tambaleándose en el compartimento._

_-¿Me he perdido la cena? -pregunta, arrastrando las palabras. Después vomita en la cara alfombra y se cae encima de la porquería. _

_-¡Seguid riéndoos! -exclama Effie Trinket; acto seguido se levanta de un salto, rodea el charco de vómito subida a sus zapatos puntiagudos y sale de la habitación. _


	11. Chapter 11 Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

Ch 11 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

_Durante unos instantes, Peeta y yo asimilamos la escena de nuestro mentor intentando levantarse del charco de porquería resbaladiza que ha soltado su estómago. El hedor a vómito y alcohol puro hace que se me revuelvan las tripas. Nos miramos; está claro que Haymitch no es gran cosa, pero Effie Trinket tiene razón en algo: una vez en el estadio, sólo lo tendremos a él. Peeta y yo lo cogemos por los brazos y lo ayudamos a levantarse. _

_-¿He tropezado? -pregunta Haymitch-. Huele mal. _

_Se limpia la nariz con la mano y se mancha la cara de vómito. _

_-Vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto para limpiarte un poco -dice Peeta. _

_Lo llevamos de vuelta a su compartimento medio a empujones, medio a rastras. Como no podemos dejarlo sobre la colcha bordada, lo metemos en la bañera y encendemos la ducha; él apenas se entera. _

_-No pasa nada -me dice Peeta-. Ya me encargo yo. _

_No puedo evitar sentirme un poco agradecida, ya que lo que menos me apetece en el mundo es desnudar a Haymitch, limpiarle la porquería del pelo del pecho y meterlo en la cama. _Si no fuera porque sé de las buenas intenciones de Peeta, pensaría que intenta causarle buena impresión, ser su favorito cuando empiecen los juegos. Pero al final, esa estrategia también nos beneficia_. A juzgar por el estado en el que está, Haymitch no se acordará de nada mañana. _

_-Vale, puedo enviar a una de las personas del Capitolio a ayudarte -le digo, porque hay varias en el tren. Cocinan para nosotros, nos sirven y nos vigilan; cuidarnos es su trabajo. _

_-No, no las quiero. _

_Asiento y vuelvo a mi cuarto. Entiendo cómo se siente Peeta, yo tampoco puedo soportar a la gente del Capitolio, pero hacer que se encarguen de Haymitch podría ser una pequeña venganza. Cuando llego a mi habitación, el tren se detiene en un andén para repostar._

_Me quedo mirando por la ventana del tren un rato, deseando poder abrirla de nuevo, pero sin saber qué pasaría si lo hiciera a tanta velocidad. A lo lejos veo las luces de otro distrito. ¿El 7? ¿El 10? No lo sé. Pienso en los habitantes dentro de sus casas, preparándose para acostarse_

_Me imagino mi casa, con las persianas bien cerradas. ¿Qué estarán haciendo mi madre y Prim? ¿Habrán sido capaces de cenar el guiso de pescado y las fresas? ¿O estará todo intacto en los platos? ¿Habrán visto el resumen de los acontecimientos del día en el viejo televisor que tenemos en la mesa pegada a la pared? Seguro que han llorado más. ¿Estará resistiendo mi madre, estará siendo fuerte por Prim? ¿O habrá empezado a marcharse, a descargar el peso del mundo sobre los frágiles hombros de mi hermana?Sin duda, esta noche dormirán juntas. Me consuela que el viejo zarrapastroso de Buttercup se haya colocado en la cama para proteger a Prim. Si llora, él se abrirá paso hasta sus brazos y se acurrucará allí hasta que se calme y se quede dormida. Cómo me alegro de no haberlo ahogado._

_Pensar en mi casa me mata de soledad. Ha sido un día interminable. ¿Cómo es posible que Gale y yo estuviéramos recogiendo moras esta misma mañana? Es como si hubiese pasado en otra vida, como un largo sueño que se va deteriorando hasta convertirse en pesadilla. Si consigo dormirme, quizá me despierte en el Distrito 12, el lugar al que pertenezco._ Por lo menos, se que Peeta está cerca, aunque no sé cómo reaccionará.

_Seguro que hay muchos camisones en la cómoda, pero me quito la camisa y los pantalones, y me acuesto en ropa interior. Las sábanas son de una tela suave y sedosa, con un edredón grueso y esponjoso que me calienta de inmediato. _

_Si voy a llorar, será mejor que lo haga ahora; por la mañana podré arreglar el estropicio que me hagan las lágrimas en la cara. Sin embargo, no lo consigo, estoy demasiado cansada o entumecida para llorar, sólo quiero estar en otra parte; así que dejo que el tren me meza hasta sumergirme en el olvido. _

_Siento que mis ojos empiezan a cerrase cuando oigo un suave golpe en mi puerta. Busco apurada uno de los camisones y me acerco para abrir. Cuando la abro, Peeta está del otro lado. No habla. _Directamente captura mis labios en un beso áspero empujándome sobre la pared. Luego tira de mi labio inferior con sus dientes, para calmarme después con sus labios y lengua. Paso mis dedos por su pelo mientras las manos de Peeta me amasan los glúteos, tirándome fuerte contra él.

Peeta se separa momentáneamente mientras maniobra con mi cuerpo para poder cerrar la puerta. Luego me da vuelta y me deja enfrentada a la pared con la barbilla apoyada en ella. El me empuja contra la pared alineando todo su cuerpo contra mi espalda mientras comienza a besar un lado de mi cuello.

Una de sus manos agarra mi pecho derecho mientras la otra empieza a bajar por mi cuerpo hasta llegar al final de la tela de mi camisón. No puedo evitar el gemido que escapa de mi boca cuando empujo para atrás y noto su incipiente erección. De repente, vuelve a alejarse, repentinamente, yo protesto. Me toma de la mano y empieza a guiarme hacia el centro del camarote en dirección a la cama.

Peeta sigue detrás mío mientras mueve sus manos a lo largo de mi cuerpo y palmea mis pechos, los exprime y luego empieza a rozar mis pezones sobre la seda del camisón. Con sus dientes, tira del lóbulo de mi oreja, lo que hace que emita quejido. Me toma del pelo y dice: - Ahora Katniss tienes que estar ser tranquila. No queremos despertar a nadie.

Me pellizca el pezón derecho y debo morderme el labio para contener un grito. El camino a la cama continúa con roces, pellizcos y besos. Peeta se deshace su ropa mientras yo me saco el camisón. Él me mira fijamente al tiempo que me empuja hacia la cama. Cuando el colchón golpea la parte trasera de mis piernas, él me ordena:- Acuéstate.

Gateo lentamente sobre la cama y me acuesto sobre la cima de la colcha. Mi cabeza apenas golpea la almohada cuando siento a Peeta que comienza a besar mi tobillo izquierdo. Lo pellizca y inicia un suave camino desde el tobillo a través de mis gemelos hasta la parte posterior de mi rodilla. Como respuesta a sus acciones, abro mis piernas. Su lengua comienza a provocarme miestras se arrastra lentamente por mi muslo interior, acercándose más y más a donde más lo deseo.

Sin embargo, cuando pienso que está a punto de iniciar la tarea de aliviar la tensión que se está acumulando en mi entrepierna, Peeta se mueve para besarme mi rodilla derecha, haciéndome gemir. Peeta me mira y sonríe socarronamente. Pero, instantáneamente, tomas mis calzones, los baja expertamente y los tira por los aires. Abre mis pliegues y comienza a lamer mis labios a medida que se acerca más y más. Coloca su lengua sobre mi abertura y arqueo mi espalda cuando la siento sobre mi clítoris.

Primero lo rodea con sus labios, luego lo chupa con cuidado. Él sigue lamiendo, aspirando y saboreándome mientras su mano izquierda comienza a amasar mi pecho. Con una mano sostengo su cabeza cuando me siento más cerca a mi punto culmine. Sabiendo cuán cerca estoy, Peeta mueve ambas manos para sostenes mis caderas al tiempo que comienza a enfocarse en mi pequeño manojo de nervios, tomándome una vez más en su boca para chupar con fuerza. No puedo evitar el grito que escapa mi boca al tiempo que los espasmos me vencen.

Pero Peeta no me deja recuperar mi aliento cuando siento que me está rotando quedando panza abajo sobre la cama. Él guía su erección entre mis pliegues húmedos mientras yo sigo sobre la cama totalmente relajada. Tengo la piernas juntas y ésta posición le permite alcanzar el ángulo y el lugar justo y que más necesito en el momento en que me penetra. Una de sus manos se posiciona debajo mío y comienza a frotar mi clítoris nuevamente, mientras sigue moviéndose dentro mío. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando siento deshacerme en sus brazos por segunda vez.

Peeta sale de mí y me gira de espaldas, de manera que quedamos enfrentados nuevamente. Él entró en mí una vez más con un empuje liso. Ahora lo está haciendo con ritmo rápido y aprovecho para rodear su cintura con mis piernas. Lo tomo de los hombros para hacer palanca. De repente gruñe, "Ah, Katniss " comienzo a contraer mi vagina alrededor de su pene. Peeta empuja unas veces más antes de que culmine, gritando mi nombre. Yo le pellizco en el hombro mientras me libero por tercera vez junto a él

Peeta se derrumba sobre mí. Después de poder recuperar el aliento, se levanta de la cama. Yo me siento como si no tuviera huesos. Segundos después vuelve con un paño húmedo que usa para limpiar la pegajosidad entre mis muslos. Peeta gatea hasta la cabecera de la cama y me coloca entre sus brazos. Mientras comenzamos a caer en un plácido sueño lo oigo decir "te amo".

_Está entrando luz gris a través de las cortinas cuando me despiertan unos golpecitos. Oigo la voz de Effie Trinket llamándome para que me levante. _

_-¡Arriba, arriba, arriba! ¡Va a ser un día muy, muy, muy importante! _

_Durante un instante intento imaginarme cómo será el interior de la cabeza de esta mujer. ¿Qué pensamientos llenan las horas en que está despierta? ¿Qué sueños tiene por las noches? No tengo ni idea. _Peeta y yo nos duchamos juntos rápidamente, sabiendo que tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo para ver si encontramos alguna estrategia que nos permita sobrevivir, aunque no quiero hacerme ilusiones. Extrañamente conservo las trenzas que me hecho mi madre están en buen estado y decido no lavarme el cabello. Encuentro un momento para hablar mientras nos secamos.

-Gracias por lo de anoche, pensé que no íbamos a dormir juntos después de lo que me dijiste apenas subimos al tren.

- No quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacer el amor contigo en una cama de verdad por primera vez. Aunque la circunstancias no sean agradables-, agrega en un tono triste.

-Ya lo sé. Estamos en esto juntos hasta el final.

-Siempre.

_Me vuelvo a poner el traje verde porque no está muy sucio, sólo algo arrugado por haberse pasado la noche en el suelo. Recorro con los dedos el círculo que rodea al pequeño sinsajo de oro y pienso en los bosques, en mi padre, y en mi madre y Prim levantándose, teniendo que enfrentarse al día._

Peeta sale de mi camarote antes que yo con la misma ropa que durante la cena de anoche. No sé que quiere que piensen los otros, ya que deben haber escuchado bastante de nuestras actividades nocturnas. No creo que sea fácil ocultar lo que pasa entre nosotros dos.

_Cuando entro en el vagón comedor, Effie Trinket se acerca a mí con una taza de café solo; está murmurando obscenidades entre dientes. Haymitch se está riendo disimuladamente, con la cara hinchada y roja de los abusos del día anterior. Peeta tiene un panecillo en la mano y parece algo avergonzado. _

_-¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! -exclama Haymitch, haciendo señas con la mano. _

_En cuanto lo hago, me sirven una enorme bandeja de comida: huevos, jamón y montañas de patatas fritas. Hay un frutero metido en hielo, para que la fruta se mantenga fresca, y tengo delante una cesta de panecillos que habrían servido para alimentar a toda mi familia durante una semana. También hay un elegante vaso con zumo de naranja; bueno, creo que es zumo de naranja. Sólo he probado las naranjas una vez, en Año Nuevo, porque mi padre compró una como regalo especial_

_Una taza de café; mi madre adora el café, aunque casi nunca podemos permitírnoslo, pero a mí me parece aguado y amargo. Al lado hay una taza con algo de color marrón intenso que nunca había visto antes._

_-Lo llaman chocolate caliente -me dice Peeta-. Está bueno. _

_Pruebo un trago del líquido caliente, dulce y cremoso, y me recorre un escalofrío. Aunque el resto de la comida me llama, no le hago caso hasta que termino la taza. Después me atiborro de todo lo que puedo, procurando no pasarme con los alimentos más grasos. Mi madre me dijo una vez que siempre comía como si no fuera a volver a ver la comida, y yo le respondí: «No la volveré a ver si no la traigo yo». Eso le cerró la boca. _

_Cuando siento que el estómago me va a estallar, me echo hacia atrás y observo a mis compañeros de desayuno. Peeta sigue comiendo, troceando los panecillos para mojarlos en el chocolate caliente. Haymitch no le ha prestado mucha atención a su bandeja, pero está tragándose un vaso de zumo rojo que no deja de mezclar con un líquido transparente que saca de una botella. A juzgar por el olor, es algún tipo de alcohol._

_No conozco a Haymitch, aunque lo he visto a menudo en el Quemador, tirando puñados de dinero sobre el mostrador de la mujer que vende licor blanco. Estará diciendo incoherencias cuando lleguemos al Capitolio. _

_Me doy cuenta de que detesto a este hombre; no es de extrañar que los tributos del Distrito 12 no tengan ni una oportunidad. No es sólo que estemos mal alimentados y nos falte entrenamiento, porque algunos de nuestros participantes eran lo bastante fuertes como para intentarlo, pero rara vez conseguimos patrocinadores, y él tiene gran parte de la culpa. La gente rica que apoya a los tributos (ya sea porque apuesten por ellos o simplemente por tener derecho a presumir de haber escogido al ganador) espera tratar con alguien más elegante que Haymitch. _

_-Entonces, ¿se supone que nos vas a aconsejar? -le pregunto. _

_-¿Quieres un consejo? Sigue viva -responde Haymitch, y se echa a reír. _

_Miro a Peeta _como tratando de entender que está pasando, porque siento que me perdí de algo._Me sorprende encontrarme con una expresión muy dura, cuando normalmente parece tan afable. _

_-Muy gracioso -dice. De repente, le pega un bofetón al vaso que Haymitch tiene en la mano, y el cristal se hace añicos en el suelo y desparrama el líquido rojo sangre hacia el fondo del vagón-. Pero no para nosotros. _

_Haymitch lo piensa un momento y le da un puñetazo a Peeta en la mandíbula, tirándolo de la silla. Cuando se vuelve para coger el alcohol, clavo mi cuchillo en la mesa, entre su mano y la botella; casi le corto los dedos. Me preparo para rechazar un golpe que no llega; el hombre se echa hacia atrás y nos mira de reojo._

_-Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿De verdad me han tocado un par de luchadores este año? _

_Peeta se levanta del suelo y coge un puñado de hielo de debajo del frutero. Empieza a llevárselo a la marca roja de la mandíbula. _

_-No -lo detiene Haymitch-. Deja que salga el moratón. La audiencia pensará que te has peleado con otro tributo antes incluso de llegar al estadio. _

_-Va contra las reglas. _

_-Sólo si te pillan. Ese moratón dirá que has luchado y no te han cogido; mucho mejor. -Después se vuelve hacia mí-. ¿Puedes hacer algo con ese cuchillo, aparte de clavarlo en la mesa? _

_Mis armas son el arco y la flecha, aunque también he pasado bastante tiempo lanzando cuchillos. A veces, si hiero a un animal con el arco, es mejor clavarle también un cuchillo antes de acercarse. Me doy cuenta de que, si quiero ganarme la atención de Haymitch, éste es el momento adecuado para impresionarlo._

_Arranco el cuchillo de la mesa, lo cojo por la hoja y lo lanzo a la pared de enfrente; la verdad es que esperaba clavarlo con fuerza, pero se queda metido en el hueco entre dos paneles de madera, lo que me hace parecer mucho mejor de lo que soy. _

_-Venid aquí los dos -nos pide Haymitch, señalando con la cabeza al centro de la habitación. Obedecemos, y él da vueltas a nuestro alrededor, tocándonos como si fuésemos animales, comprobando nuestros músculos y examinándonos las caras-. Bueno, no está todo perdido. Parecéis en forma y, cuando os cojan los estilistas, seréis bastante atractivos. -Peeta y yo no lo ponemos en duda, porque, aunque los Juegos del Hambre no son un concurso de belleza, los tributos con mejor aspecto siempre parecen conseguir más patrocinadores-. Vale, haré un trato con vosotros: si no interferís con mi bebida, prometo estar lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudaros, siempre que hagáis todo lo que os diga. _

_No es un gran trato, pero sí un paso gigantesco con respecto a lo ocurrido hace diez minutos, cuando no teníamos guía alguna. _

_-Vale -responde Peeta. _

_-Pues ayúdanos. Cuando lleguemos al estadio, ¿cuál es la mejor estrategia en la Cornucopia para alguien...? _

_-Cada cosa a su tiempo. Dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a la estación y estaréis en manos de los estilistas. No os va a gustar lo que os hagan, pero, sea lo que sea, no os resistáis. _

_-Pero... -empiezo a protestar. _

_-No hay peros que valgan, no os resistáis -dice Haymitch. _–También necesito que sean sinceros conmigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le dice Peeta.

-Los sonidos que salían del camarote de la chica anoche indican que no se conocen desde ayos.¿Estoy en la cierto?

-Me llamo Katniss- le digo en un bufido. Peeta me agarra la mano para clamarme.

-Si estamos juntos, desde hace un año y medio- le contesta Peeta.

-Nunca los he visto juntos por el Quemador. Si la he visto a ella con el chico Hawthorne, pensé que eran novios- agrega Haymitch.

-Es mi amigo, nada más. ¿Piensas que si yo anduviera por ahí con Peeta de la mano estaría viva?¿No viste lo que es su madre?- le contesto.

- Tienes razón, perdón Peeta, pero tu madre es una bruja. Lo único que necesito es que no revelen lo que pasa entre ustedes hasta que yo les diga. Manténganse con un relación amistosa. Lo que pasa en las noche no me importa, salvo que sean muy ruidosos.

_Después coge la botella de la mesa y sale del vagón. Cuando se cierra la puerta, el vagón se queda a oscuras; aunque todavía hay algunas luces dentro, es como si se hiciese de noche en el exterior. Me doy cuenta de que debemos de estar en el túnel que atraviesa las montañas y lleva hasta el Capitolio. Las montañas forman una barrera natural entre la ciudad y los distritos orientales. Es casi imposible entrar por aquí, salvo a través de los túneles. Esta ventaja geográfica fue un factor decisivo para la derrota de los distritos en la guerra que me ha convertido en tributo. Como los rebeldes tenían que escalar las montañas, eran blancos fáciles para las fuerzas aéreas del Capitolio._

_Peeta y yo guardamos silencio mientras el tren sigue su camino. El túnel dura y dura, nos separa del cielo, y se me encoge el corazón. Odio estar encerrada en piedra, me recuerda a las minas y a mi padre, atrapado, incapaz de llegar hasta la luz del sol, enterrado para siempre en la oscuridad. _Instintivamente me hundo en sus brazo mientras él acaricia mi trenza. Realmente sabe como calmar mi ansiedad.

_El tren por fin empieza a frenar y una luz brillante inunda el compartimento. No podemos evitarlo, los dos salimos corriendo hacia la ventanilla para ver algo que sólo hemos visto en televisión: el Capitolio, la ciudad que dirige Panem. Las cámaras no mienten sobre su grandeza; si acaso, no logran capturar el esplendor de los edificios relucientes que proyectan un arco iris de colores en el aire, de los brillantes coches que corren por las amplias calles pavimentadas, de la gente vestida y peinada de forma extraña, con la cara pintada y aspecto de no haberse perdido nunca una comida. Todos los colores parecen artificiales: los rosas son demasiado intensos; los verdes, demasiado brillantes, y los amarillos dañan los ojos, como los caramelos con forma de discos planos que nunca podemos permitirnos en la tienda de dulces del Distrito 12._

_La gente empieza a señalarnos con entusiasmo al reconocer el tren de tributos que entra en la ciudad. Me aparto de la ventanilla, asqueada por su emoción, sabiendo que están deseando vernos morir. Sin embargo, Peeta se mantiene en su sitio, e incluso empieza a saludar y sonreír a la multitud, que lo mira con la boca abierta. Sólo deja de hacerlo cuando el tren se mete en la estación y nos tapa la vista. Se da cuenta de que lo miro y se encoge de hombros. _

_-¿Quién sabe? Puede que uno de ellos sea rico. _


	12. Chapter 12 Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

Ch 12 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

_¡Ras! Aprieto los dientes mientras Venia, una mujer de pelo color turquesa y tatuajes dorados sobre las cejas, me arranca una tira de tela de la pierna, llevándose con ella el pelo que había debajo._

_-¡Lo siento! -canturrea con su estúpido acento del Capitolio-. ¡Es que tienes mucho pelo! _

_¿Por qué habla esta gente con un tono tan agudo? ¿Por qué apenas abren la boca para hablar? ¿Por qué acaban todas las frases con la misma entonación que se usa para preguntar? Vocales extrañas, palabras recortadas y un siseo cada vez que pronuncian la letra ese... Por eso a todo el mundo se le pega su acento, claro. Venia intenta demostrar su comprensión. _

_-Pero tengo buenas noticias: éste es el último. ¿Lista? _

_Me agarro a los bordes de la mesa en la que estoy sentada y asiento con la cabeza. Ella arranca de un doloroso tirón la última zona de pelo de mi pierna izquierda. Llevo más de tres horas en el Centro de Renovación y todavía no conozco a mi estilista. Al parecer, no está interesado en verme hasta que Venia y los demás miembros de mi equipo de preparación no se hayan ocupado de algunos problemas obvios, lo que incluye restregarme el cuerpo con una espuma arenosa que no sólo me ha quitado la suciedad, sino también unas tres capas de piel, darle uniformidad a mis uñas y, sobre todo, librarse de mi vello corporal. Piernas, brazos, torso, axilas y parte de mis cejas se han quedado sin un solo pelo, así que parezco un pájaro desplumado, listo para asar. No me gusta, tengo la piel irritada, me pica y la siento muy vulnerable. Sin embargo, he cumplido mi parte del trato que hicimos con Haymitch y no he puesto ni una objeción._

_-Lo estás haciendo muy bien -dice un tipo que se llama Flavius. Agita sus tirabuzones naranjas y me aplica una capa de pintalabios morado-. Si hay algo que no aguantamos es a los lloricas. ¡Embadurnadla!_

_Venia y Octavia, una mujer regordeta con todo el cuerpo teñido de verde guisante claro, me dan un masaje con una loción que primero pica y después me calma la piel. Acto seguido me levantan de la mesa y me quitan la fina bata que me han permitido vestir de vez en cuando. Me quedo aquí, completamente desnuda, mientras los tres me rodean y utilizan las pinzas para eliminar hasta el último rastro de pelo. Sé que debería sentir vergüenza, pero me parecen tan poco humanos que es como si tuviese a un trío de extraños pájaros de colores picoteando el suelo alrededor de mis pies. Los tres dan un paso atrás y admiran su trabajo. _

_-¡Excelente! ¡Ya casi pareces un ser humano! -exclama Flavius, y todos se ríen. _

_-Gracias -respondo con dulzura, obligándome a sonreír para demostrarles lo agradecida que estoy-. En el Distrito 12 no tenemos muchas razones para arreglarnos. _

_-Claro que no, ¡pobre criatura! -dice Octavia, juntando las manos, consternada. Creo que me los he ganado con mi respuesta. _

_-Pero no te preocupes -añade Venia-. Cuando Cinna acabe contigo, ¡vas a estar absolutamente divina! _

_-¡Te lo prometemos! ¿Sabes? Ahora que nos hemos librado de tanto pelo y porquería, ¡no estás tan horrible, ni mucho menos! -afirma Flavius, para animarme-. ¡Vamos a llamar a Cinna! _

_Salen disparados del cuarto. Los miembros del equipo de preparación son tan bobos que me resulta difícil odiarlos. Sin embargo, curiosamente, sé que son sinceros en su intento por ayudarme. _

_Miro las paredes y el suelo, todo tan frío y blanco, y resisto el impulso de recuperar la bata. Sé que este Cinna, mi estilista, hará que me la quite en cuanto llegue, así que me llevo las manos al cabello, la única zona que mi equipo tenía órdenes de respetar. Me acaricio las trenzas de seda que mi madre ha colocado tan bien. Mi madre; me he dejado su vestido azul y sus zapatos en el suelo del vagón, no se me ocurrió recogerlos ni intentar aferrarme a algo suyo, de casa. Ahora me arrepiento. _

_La puerta se abre y entra un joven que debe de ser Cinna. Me sorprende lo normal que parece; casi todos los estilistas a los que entrevistan en la tele están tan teñidos, pintados y alterados quirúrgicamente que resultan grotescos, pero Cinna lleva el pelo corto y, en apariencia, de su color castaño natural. Viste camisa y pantalones negros sencillos, y la única concesión a las modificaciones de aspecto parece ser un delineador de ojos dorado aplicado con generosidad. Resalta las motas doradas de sus ojos verdes y, a pesar del asco que me producen el Capitolio y sus horrendas modas, no puedo evitar pensar que lo hace muy atractivo. _

_-Hola, Katniss. Soy Cinna, tu estilista -dice en voz baja, aunque casi sin la afectación típica del Capitolio. _

_-Hola -respondo, con precaución. _

_-Dame un momento, ¿vale? -me pide. Camina a mi alrededor y observa mi cuerpo desnudo, sin tocarme, pero tomando nota de cada centímetro. Resisto el impulso de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho-. ¿Quién te ha peinado? _

_-Mi madre. _

_-Es precioso. Mucha clase, la verdad, en un equilibrio casi perfecto con tu perfil. Tiene dedos hábiles. _

_Esperaba a alguien extravagante, alguien mayor que intentara desesperadamente parecer joven, alguien que me viera como un trozo de carne que había que preparar para una bandeja. Cinna no es nada de eso. _

_-Eres nuevo, ¿verdad? No creo haberte visto antes -le digo. _

_La mayoría de los estilistas me resultan familiares, son constantes en el siempre cambiante grupo de los tributos. Algunos llevan en esto toda mi vida. _

_-Sí, es mi primer año en los juegos. _

_-Así que te han dado el Distrito 12 -comento, porque los recién llegados suelen quedarse con nosotros, el distrito menos deseable. _

_-Lo pedí expresamente -responde, sin dar más explicaciones-. ¿Por qué no te pones la bata y charlamos un rato? _

_Me pongo la bata y lo sigo hasta un salón en el que hay dos sofás rojos con una mesita baja en medio. Tres paredes están vacías y la cuarta es entera de cristal, de modo que puede verse la ciudad. Por la luz, debe de ser mediodía, aunque el cielo soleado se ha cubierto de nubes. Cinna me invita a sentarme en uno de los sofás y se sienta en frente de mí; después pulsa un botón que hay en el lateral de la mesa y la parte de arriba se abre para dejar salir un segundo tablero con nuestra comida: pollo y gajos de naranja cocinados en una salsa de nata sobre un lecho de granos blancos perlados, guisantes y cebollas diminutos, y panecillos en forma de flor; de postre hay un pudin de color miel. _

_Intento imaginarme preparando esta misma comida en casa. Los pollos son demasiado caros, pero podría apañarme con un pavo silvestre. Necesitaría matar un segundo pavo para cambiarlo por naranjas. La leche de cabra tendría que servir de sustituta de la nata. Podemos cultivar guisantes en el huerto y tendría que conseguir cebollas silvestres en el bosque. No reconozco el cereal, porque nuestras raciones de las teselas se convierten en una fea papilla marrón cuando las cocinas._

_Para conseguir los panecillos lujosos tendría que hacer otro trueque con el panadero, quizás a cambio de dos o tres ardillas. En cuanto al pudin, ni siquiera se me ocurre qué llevará dentro. Harían falta varios días de caza y recolección para hacer esta comida y, aun así, no llegaría a la altura de la versión del Capitolio. _

_Me pregunto cómo será vivir en un mundo en el que la comida aparece con sólo presionar un botón. ¿A qué dedicaría las horas que paso recorriendo los bosques en busca de sustento si fuese tan fácil conseguirlo? ¿Qué hacen todo el día estos habitantes del Capitolio, además de decorarse el cuerpo y esperar al siguiente cargamento de tributos para divertirse viéndolos morir? _

_Levanto la mirada y veo los ojos de Cinna clavados en los míos. _

_-Esto debe de parecerte despreciable. -¿Me lo ha visto en la cara o, de algún modo, me ha leído el pensamiento? Sin embargo, tiene razón: toda esta gente asquerosa me resulta despreciable-. Da igual -dice Cinna-. Bueno, Katniss, hablemos de tu traje para la ceremonia de inauguración. Mi compañera, Portia, es la estilista del otro tributo de tu distrito, Peeta, y estamos pensando en vestiros a juego. Como sabes, es costumbre que los trajes reflejen el espíritu de cada distrito. _

_Se supone que en la ceremonia inaugural tienes que llevar algo referente a la principal industria de tu distrito. Distrito 11, agricultura; Distrito 4, pesca; Distrito 3, fábricas. Eso significa que, al venir del Distrito 12, Peeta y yo llevaremos algún tipo de atuendo minero. Como el ancho mono de los mineros no resulta especialmente atractivo, nuestros tributos suelen acabar con trajes con poca tela y cascos con focos. Un año los sacaron completamente desnudos y cubiertos de polvo negro, como si fuese polvo de carbón. Los trajes siempre son horrendos y no ayudan a ganarse el favor del público, así que me preparo para lo peor. _

_-Entonces, ¿será un disfraz de minero? -pregunto, esperando que no sea indecente. _

_-No del todo. Verás, Portia y yo creemos que el tema del minero está muy trillado. Nadie se acordará de vosotros si lleváis eso, y los dos pensamos que nuestro trabajo consiste en hacer que los tributos del Distrito 12 sean inolvidables. _

_«Está claro que me toca ir desnuda», pienso. _

_-Así que, en vez de centrarnos en la minería en sí, vamos a centrarnos en el carbón. _

_«Desnuda y cubierta de polvo negro», pienso otra vez. _

_-Y ¿qué se hace con el carbón? Se quema -dice Cinna-. No te da miedo el fuego, ¿verdad, Katniss? -Ve mi expresión y sonríe. _

_Unas cuantas horas después, estoy vestida con lo que puede ser el vestido más sensacional o el más mortífero de la ceremonia de inauguración. Llevo una sencilla malla negra de cuerpo entero que me cubre del cuello a los tobillos, con unas botas de cuero brillante y cordones que me llegan hasta las rodillas. Sin embargo, lo que define el traje es la capa que ondea al viento, con franjas naranjas, amarillas y rojas, y el tocado a juego. Cinna pretende prenderles fuego justo antes de que nuestro carro recorra las calles. _

_-No es fuego de verdad, por supuesto, sólo un fuego sintético que Portia y yo hemos inventado. Estarás completamente a salvo -me asegura, pero no me acaba de convencer; es posible que acabe convertida en barbacoa humana cuando lleguemos al centro de la ciudad. _

_Apenas llevo maquillaje, sólo unos toquecitos de iluminador. Me han cepillado el pelo y me lo han recogido en una sola trenza, que es como suelo llevarlo. _

_-Quiero que el público te reconozca cuando estés en el estadio -dice Cinna en tono soñador-: Katniss, la chica en llamas. _

_Se me pasa por la cabeza que la conducta tranquila y normal de Cinna puede estar ocultando a un loco de remate._

Por el rabillo del ojo veo aparecer a Peeta vestido con un traje idéntico_. Como es hijo de panadero y tal, debe de estar acostumbrado al fuego. Su estilista, Portia, y el resto de su equipo lo acompañan, y todos están de los nervios por la sensación que vamos a causar. Todos salvo Cinna, que acepta las felicitaciones como si estuviera algo cansado. _

_Nos llevan al nivel inferior del Centro de Renovación, que es, básicamente, un establo gigantesco. La ceremonia inaugural va a empezar y están subiendo a las parejas de tributos en unos carros tirados por grupos de cuatro caballos. Los nuestros son negro carbón, unos animales tan bien entrenados que ni siquiera necesitan un jinete que los guíe. Cinna y Portia nos conducen a nuestro carro y nos arreglan con cuidado la postura del cuerpo y la caída de las capas antes de apartarse para comentar algo entre ellos._

_-¿Qué piensas? -le susurro a Peeta-. Del fuego, quiero decir. _

_-Te arrancaré la capa si tú me arrancas la mía -me responde, entre dientes. _

_-Trato hecho. -Quizá si logramos quitárnoslas lo bastante deprisa evitemos las peores quemaduras. Lo malo es que nos soltarán en el campo de batalla estemos como estemos-. Sé que le prometí a Haymitch que haría todo lo que nos dijeran, pero creo que no tuvo en cuenta este detalle. _

_-Por cierto, ¿dónde está? ¿No se supone que tiene que protegernos de este tipo de cosas? _

_-Con todo ese alcohol dentro, no creo que sea buena idea tenerlo cerca cuando ardamos._

-Me encanta como ese traje marca la forma de tu cuerpo. Por favor, no te lo saque hasta que yo llegue.

-Mellark, más vale que te concentres, no quiero que pases un papelón durante el desfile- le digo en tono de broma.

_De repente, los dos nos echamos a reír. Supongo que estamos tan nerviosos por los juegos y, más aún, tan aterrados por la posibilidad de acabar convertidos en antorchas humanas, que no actuamos de forma racional._

_Empieza la música de apertura. No cuesta oírla, la ponen a todo volumen por las avenidas del Capitolio. Unas puertas correderas enormes se abren a las calles llenas de gente. El desfile dura unos veinte minutos y termina en el Círculo de la Ciudad, donde nos recibirán, tocarán el himno y nos escoltarán hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento, que será nuestro hogar/prisión hasta que empiecen los juegos. _

_Los tributos del Distrito 1 van en un carro tirado por caballos blancos como la nieve. Están muy guapos, rociados de pintura plateada y vestidos con elegantes túnicas cubiertas de piedras preciosas; el Distrito 1 fabrica artículos de lujo para el Capitolio. Oímos el rugido del público; siempre son los favoritos. _

_El Distrito 2 se coloca detrás de ellos. En pocos minutos nos encontramos acercándonos a la puerta y veo que, entre el cielo nublado y que empieza a anochecer, la luz se ha vuelto gris. Los tributos del Distrito 11 acaban de salir cuando Cinna aparece con una antorcha encendida. _

_-Allá vamos -dice, y, antes de poder reaccionar, prende fuego a nuestras capas. Ahogo un grito, esperando que llegue el calor, pero sólo noto un cosquilleo. Cinna se coloca delante de nosotros, prende fuego a los tocados y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio-. Funciona. -Después me levanta la barbilla con cariño-. Recuerda, la cabeza alta. Sonríe. ¡Te van a adorar! _

_Cinna se baja del carro de un salto y tiene una última idea. Nos grita algo que no oigo por culpa de la música, así que vuelve a gritar y gesticula. _

_-¿Qué dice? -le pregunto a Peeta. Lo miro y me doy cuenta de que, iluminado por las llamas falsas, está resplandeciente, y que yo también debo de estarlo. _

_-Creo que ha dicho que nos cojamos de la mano -responde._

_Me coge la mano derecha con su izquierda, y los dos miramos a Cinna para confirmarlo. Él asiente y da su aprobación levantando el pulgar; es lo último que veo antes de entrar en la ciudad. _Aunque Cinna no lo hubiera sugerido, hubiéramos entrado al desfile de la mano. Con ése pequeño contacto de piel, puedo sentir calamar mi ansiedad. Uno de sus dedos comienza a acariciar suavemente la palma de mi mano y la sensación me lleva a otros momentos. Instantáneamente, estamos los dos solos y ya no me importa nada lo que pasa alrededor.

_La alarma inicial de la muchedumbre al vernos aparecer se transforma rápidamente en vítores y gritos de «¡Distrito 12!». Todos se vuelven para mirarnos, apartando su atención de los otros tres carros que tenemos delante. Al principio me quedo helada, pero después nos veo en una enorme pantalla de televisión y nuestro aspecto me deja sin aliento. Con la escasa luz del crepúsculo, el fuego nos ilumina las caras, es como si nuestras capas dejaran un rastro de llamas detrás. Cinna hizo bien al reducir el maquillaje al mínimo: los dos estamos más atractivos y, además, se nos reconoce perfectamente. _

_«Recuerda, la cabeza alta. Sonríe. ¡Te van a adorar!» _

_Oigo las palabras del estilista en mi cabeza, así que levanto más la barbilla, esbozo mi mejor sonrisa y saludo con la mano que tengo libre. Me alegra estar agarrada a Peeta para guardar el equilibrio, porque él es fuerte, sólido como una roca. Conforme gano confianza, llego a lanzar algún que otro beso a los espectadores; la gente del Capitolio se ha vuelto loca, nos baña en flores, grita nuestros nombres, nuestros nombres propios, ya que se han molestado en buscarlos en el programa._

_La música alta, los vítores y la admiración me corren por las venas, y no puedo evitar emocionarme. Cinna me ha dado una gran ventaja, nadie me olvidará. Ni mi aspecto, ni mi nombre: Katniss, la chica en llamas._

_Por primera vez siento una chispa de esperanza. ¡Tiene que haber algún patrocinador dispuesto a escogerme! Y con un poco de ayuda extra, alguna comida, el arma adecuada... ¿Por qué voy a dar los juegos por perdidos? _El problema radica en otro lugar, ¿ aceptará Peeta mi sacrificio?

_Alguien me tira una rosa roja y yo la cojo, la huelo con delicadeza y lanzo un beso en dirección a quien me la haya tirado. Cientos de manos intentan capturar mi beso, como si fuese algo real y tangible. _

_-¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! -Los oigo gritar mi nombre por todas partes. Todos quieren mis besos. _

_Hasta que entramos en el Círculo de la Ciudad no me doy cuenta de que debo de haber estado cortándole la circulación de la mano a Peeta, tan fuerte se la tenía cogida. Miro nuestros dedos entrelazados y aflojo un poco, pero él me vuelve a coger con fuerza._

_-No, no me sueltes -dice, y la luz del fuego se refleja en sus ojos azules-. Por favor, puede que me caiga de esta cosa. _

_-Vale. _

Al ver nuestra manos unidas recuerdos todas las cosas que hemos pasado juntos y me doy cuenta _que no es justo presentarnos como un equipo y después tirarnos en la arena para que nos matemos el uno al otro._

_Los doce carros llenan el circuito del Círculo de la Ciudad. Todas las ventanas de los edificios que rodean el círculo están abarrotadas de los ciudadanos más prestigiosos del Capitolio. Nuestros caballos nos llevan justo hasta la mansión del presidente Snow, y allí nos paramos. La música termina con unas notas dramáticas._

_El presidente, un hombre bajo y delgado con el cabello blanco como el papel, nos da la bienvenida oficial desde el balcón que tenemos encima. Lo tradicional es enfocar las caras de todos los tributos durante el discurso, pero en la pantalla veo que Peeta y yo salimos más de lo que nos corresponde. Con forme oscurece, más difícil es apartar los ojos de nuestro centelleante atuendo. Aunque cuando suena el himno nacional hacen un esfuerzo por enfocar a cada pareja de tributos, la cámara se mantiene fija en el carro del Distrito 12, que recorre el círculo una última vez antes de desaparecer en el Centro de Entrenamiento. _

_En cuanto se cierran las puertas, nos rodean los equipos de preparación, que farfullan piropos apenas inteligibles. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que muchos de los otros tributos nos miran con odio, lo que confirma mis sospechas de que los hemos eclipsado a todos, literalmente. Después aparecen Cinna y Portia, que nos ayudan a bajar del carro, y nos quitan con cuidado las capas y los tocados en llamas. Portia los apaga con una especie de bote con atomizador. _

_De repente me doy cuenta de que sigo pegada a Peeta y me obligo a abrir los dedos, agarrotados. Los dos nos masajeamos las manos. _

_-Gracias por sostenerme. No me sentía muy bien ahí arriba -dice Peeta. _

_-No lo parecía. Te juro que ni me he dado cuenta. _

_-Seguro que no le han prestado atención a nadie más que a ti. _Estás realmente hermosa.

_Después me ofrece una sonrisa de una dulzura tan genuina, con el toque justo de timidez, que hace que me sienta muy cerca de él. Me pongo de puntillas y le doy un beso en la mejilla, justo en el moratón. _Tengo que contenerme para no besarlo delante de todos, no creo que todavía tengamos que develar nuestra estrategia.


	13. Chapter 13 Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

Ch 13 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

_El Centro de Entrenamiento tiene una torre diseñada exclusivamente para los tributos y sus equipos. Éste será nuestro hogar hasta que empiecen los juegos. Cada distrito tiene una planta entera, sólo hay que subir a un ascensor y pulsar el botón correspondiente al número del tuyo. Fácil de recordar. _

_He subido un par de veces en el ascensor del Edificio de Justicia del Distrito 12, una para recibir la medalla por la muerte de mi padre, y ayer, para despedirme por última vez de mi familia y amigos. Sin embargo, aquél era una cosa oscura y ruidosa que se movía como un caracol y olía a leche agria. Las paredes de este ascensor están hechas de cristal, así que puedes ver a la gente de la planta de abajo convertirse en hormigas conforme sales disparada hacia arriba. Es emocionante y me siento tentada de preguntarle a Effie Trinket si podemos volver a subir, pero, por algún motivo, creo que sonaría infantil. _

_Al parecer, las tareas de Effie no concluyen en la estación, sino que Haymitch y ella nos supervisarán hasta que lleguemos al mismísimo campo de batalla. En cierto modo, es una ventaja, porque, al menos, se puede contar con ella para que nos lleve de un lado a otro a tiempo, mientras que no hemos visto a Haymitch desde que cerramos nuestro trato en el tren. Seguro que está inconsciente en alguna parte._

_Por otro lado, es como si Effie estuviese en una nube; es la primera vez que el equipo al que acompaña causa sensación en la ceremonia inaugural. Alaba no sólo nuestros trajes, sino también nuestra conducta y, según lo cuenta, ella conoce a todas las personas importantes del Capitolio y ha estado hablando bien de nosotros todo el día, intentando conseguir patrocinadores. _

_-Pero he sido muy misteriosa -dice, con los ojos entrecerrados-, porque, claro, Haymitch no se ha molestado en contarme su estrategia. Sin embargo, he hecho todo lo posible con lo que tenía: que Katniss se había sacrificado por su hermana y que los dos habéis luchado con éxito por superar la barbarie de vuestro distrito. –_

_¿Barbarie? Es irónico que lo diga una mujer que ayuda a prepararnos para una matanza. ¿Y en qué basa nuestro éxito? ¿En que sabemos comportarnos en la mesa?_

_-. Por supuesto, todos tienen sus reservas, porque sois del distrito minero. Así que les he dicho, y ha sido muy astuto por mi parte: «Bueno, si se ejerce la suficiente presión sobre el carbón, ¡se convierte en una perla!». _

_Effie esboza una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que no tengo más remedio que alabar con entusiasmo su astucia, aunque se equivoque. El carbón no se convierte en perla, pues las perlas crecen en el interior de los moluscos. Seguramente quería decir que el carbón se convierte en diamante, aunque tampoco es cierto. He oído que en el Distrito 1 hay una máquina que puede convertir en diamante el grafito, pero nosotros no extraemos grafito, eso era parte del trabajo del Distrito 13, hasta que lo destruyeron._

_Me pregunto si lo sabrán las personas con las que nos ha estado promocionando; a lo mejor tampoco les importa. _

_-Por desgracia, no puedo cerrar tratos con los patrocinadores. Sólo lo puede hacer Haymitch -sigue diciendo ella, en tono lúgubre-. Pero no os preocupéis, lo llevaré a las negociaciones a punta de pistola, si es necesario. _

_Aunque tenga muchos defectos, hay que admirar la determinación de esta mujer. _

Cuando el ascensor se detiene en el piso doce, las puertas se abren y Effie nos hace señas a Peeta y a mí para que la sigamos. Al abrir unas pesadas puertas de metal nos encontramos con una amplia estancia con muebles muy modernos y grandes ventanales que dejan ver toda la ciudad desde una considerable altura. Effie sigue internándose por el cuarto hasta llegar a un largo pasillo dónde hay varias puertas. Me señala una, indicándome que es mi cuarto y señala otra más cercana al final indicándole a Peeta que es el suyo. Sin embargo, no la veo muy asombrada cuando nos ve entrar juntos al mío.

_Mi alojamiento es más grande que nuestra casa en la Veta; es lujoso, como el vagón del tren, y tiene tantos artilugios automáticos que seguro que no me da tiempo a pulsar todos los botones._ La cama es grande, como para dos personas y está cubierta con una manta color verde. ¿Sabrán que es mi color favorito?

Nos sentamos con Peeta al pie de la cama y despacio desatamos los cordones de los borceguíes negros que llevamos. Me servirían bastante para el invierno del Distrito 12. La sensación de tener los pies desnudos es relajante y sin darme cuenta me acuesto sobre la cama con lo brazos extendidos y suspiro.

- No sé por qué, pero estoy cansada.

- A lo mejor es la tensión de no saber qué es lo que vamos a hacer. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que los tienes a todos en tu bolsillo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No creo que exista una persona en Panem que no te recuerde después de lo que pasó hoy en ese desfile.

- ¿No estás exagerando?

- Katniss, tú no sabes el efecto que causas.¡ Mírate! Es imposible mirarte en ese traje- dice mientras se inclina para quedar de costado mirándome a la cara.

Su mano se posa sobre mi rodilla derecha y poco a poco comienza a subir por mi muslo, cadera, marca el contorno de mi cintura, el lado externo de mi pecho derecho y se sube a mi brazo acariciándome en su camino hasta mi cuello. Lo toma suavemente mientras su labios se posan en los míos. Es un beso suave, tranquilo. Peeta está tratando de relajarme. De a poco la intensidad sube y pronto nuestras lenguas comienzan esa danza que saben de memoria. Su mano derecha entrelaza mis muñecas y las mantiene firmes sobre la cama mientras que en un rápido movimiento se coloca sobre mí. Si no fuera porque entre el colchón y el cobertor están aguantando toda la presión, me sentiría sofocada.

- He querido hacer esto desde que te vi salir con este traje- me dice casi sin aire sin despegar su boca de la mía- Tuve que pensar en la profesora de matemática todo el tiempo para no tener una erección. Era eso, o pensar lo que estoy pensando en hacer contigo.

- Estoy aquí ahora, sólo nos pueden escuchar.

- No me importa, Effie y Haymitch ya lo saben. Luego veremos qué estrategia jugamos con el resto.

Con la rodilla abre mis piernas y se coloca estratégicamente entre ellas. Empieza a rozarse contra mí. Me hace acordar al comienzo de nuestras exploraciones. Evidentemente el traje funciona como un fetiche, porque siento que cada vez está más excitado. Yo también me siento en llamas, como hace un rato, pero éstas van de adentro hacia fuera.

- ¿Te pusieron ropa interior debajo del traje?- le pregunto.

- No, ¿a ti?

- Tampoco.

- Oh- gruñe mientras aumenta la velocidad de sus acciones.

- Peeta, detente. Te quiero ver.

-¿ Qué?

- Si, tu me miras el trasero en éste traje negro, yo quiero verte así, como estás ahora.

- Ah- es lo único que dice mientras se pone de pie, protestando un poco.

Mientras me incorporo puedo verlo de cuerpo entero. No sé si sabe lo bello que es. El traje le marca todos sus músculos, aunque mi mirada termina posándose debajo de su ombligo. Y me gusta lo que veo. Y es como si tuviera un imán, porque mientras termino de ponerme de pie, mi mano derecha está ahí, tocándolo. Al principio, Peeta parece sorprendido, pero a medida que continúo acariciándolo, veo como su mandíbula se relaja y sus ojos se cierran. Mi otra mano localiza el cierre de la cremallera del traje cerca del hueco de su cuello y comienzo a bajarla. Trato de hacerlo con cuidado porque no quiero enganchar ni su piel ni los pocos pelos en el pecho que tiene. Pero me sorprendo al darme cuenta que lo han depilado todo, como a mí.

Cuando he llegado a la zona del ombligo me detengo. Con la misma mano, aflojo la tela de sus hombros y comienzo a sacarla por su brazos para liberar todo su torso. Con cuidado, meto las dos manos alrededor de sus caderas y vuelvo a aflojar la tela para que finalmente todo el conjunto caiga a sus tobillos. Peeta parece una estatua. Su piel está brillosa y no tiene un solo pelo. Miro hacia abajo y me agacho para ayudarlo a sacar el traje por su tobillos. Ya de rodillas, no puedo evitar la tentación. Entonces en un rápido movimiento tomo su pene en mi mano y me lo llevo a la boca.

Peeta primero se sobresalta, pero cuando mis ojos quedan fijos en los suyos, me hace una seña de asentimiento. Lo único que pasa por mi cabeza en éste momento es la necesidad de sentir su sabor y uso mi lengua para demostrárselo. Poso mis manos sobre sus glúteos para ayudarlo en su movimiento. Ya estaba muy excitado antes, porque no pasa ni un minuto que empiezo a escuchar sus característicos gruñidos.

- Katniss, oh- dice en dos tonos más graves de lo normal- Katniss…, por favor…. No…. Deténte… No …adentro…. Tuyo- son las incoherencias que salen de sus boca.

Me doy cuenta que Peeta quiere que pare, pero yo no quiero. Siento que todo su cuerpo se tensa y coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros. Ya no se resiste. Siento las primeras gotas de sémen en mi boca el instante que sus movimientos se vuelven más erráticos y uso toda la fuerza de mis brazos para poder sostenerlo. No puedo dejar de mirarlo cuando su rostro se relaja como consecuencia de su orgasmo. Él siempre dice que no sé el efecto que tengo sobre la gente. Pero a mí sólo me importa el efecto que tengo sobre él. Cuando deja de moverse lo suelto y comienzo mi camino hacia arriba dándole besos a lo largo de su abdomen, me detengo en sus pezones y luego, me dedico un rato a su nuez de Adán.

De repente sus manos toman mi cara y comienza a besarme desesperadamente. Tiene una fijación en sentir su gusto en mi boca. No es la primera vez que lo hace. Por mi parte, yo sigo acariciándolo. Evidentemente le han hecho el mismo procedimiento que a mí, porque su piel está extremadamente suave. Es como una invitación para mis manos.

- Vamos a tomar una ducha- le digo de repente y me mira con cara de cahorro.

El baño está integrado al cuarto y tiene un tamaño considerable. Tiene un gran espejo en la zona del lavatorio. _Sólo en la ducha hay un cuadro con más de cien opciones para controlar la temperatura del agua, la presión, los jabones, los champús, los aceites y las esponjas de masaje._

Estoy parada frente al box de ducha, sigo completamente vestida. Peeta comienza a besarme el cuello y lentamente sus manos se posan sobre el cierre de la cremallera de mi traje y comienza a bajarla.

- ¿Por qué te apuraste conmigo allá?- me pregunta con voz áspera.

- Peeta, soy consciente de que no nos quedan muchos días y justamente por eso, quiero hacer, por una vez en mi vida, algo que realmente que tenga ganas. Por otro lado, eres joven y lo que no pudiste hacer hace diez minutos lo podrás hacer en los próximos diez sin ningún problema y, en total, serán sólo veinte minutos de los que nos quedan por delante.

No me contesta, pero ser ríe por lo bajo. Su boca se posa en mi cuello y comienza a seguir el camino que sigue su mano derecha mientras comienza a aflojar la tela para sacarme el traje.

- Voy a programas la ducha. ¿Quieres agua caliente o tibia?

- Tibia.

- ¿Pino, lavanda o rosas?

- Rosas.

- ¿Con vapor o sin vapor?

- Con vapor.

- ¿Con masajeador o sin masajeador?

- Con y con chorros de agua por favor.

- ¿Con esponjas o sin eposjas?

- Sin esponjas, quiero usar mis manos. Tu piel está muy suave.

- La tuya también.

El traje cuelga de mi cintura y tengo el torso desnudo. Las manos de Peeta me acarician los pechos y comienzan a viajar por mi abdomen hasta meterse en mis pantalones. Me acaricia las caderas y bajan hasta mi pelvis.

- Estas pelada- me dice Peeta con voz entrecortada.

- Me dejaron igual que a ti. ¿ Te gusta?

Peeta no me contesta. Sin embargo, termina de desnudarme con una mano mientras que con la otra comienza a acariciarme el clítoris. Agarrado de mi cuerpo, damos un paso hacia delante y entramos en la ducha que está en pleno funcionamiento. Apoya mi torso contra los azulejos y apoyo los antebrazos contra la pared para descansar ahí mi cabeza. El movimiento de su dedo es deseperantemente lento, pero delicioso. Con esa misma mano mueve la posición de mi pelvis hacia él y en un movimiento suave me penetra. Estoy tan mojada que se desliza sin restricción dentro mío. Entonces comienza a moverse, también muy lentamente.

- Tienes razón, no hay por qué apurarse- me dice al oído.

Él sabe que a veces soy muy impaciente y quiere que le ruegue que vaya más rápido, pero voy a jugar como él quiere. El agua, el vapor y la espuma nos rodea, hace su trabajo, mientras nosotros nos concentramos en esos centímetros que nos unen. Todo el frente de su cuerpo está apoyado sobre mi espalda y el calor que emana contrasta contra la frialdad de la pared de azulejos que soporta mi cuerpo. Sólo se escucha el agua y nuestros gemidos, que van aumentando en intensidad a medida que pasan los minutos. De repente, Peeta decide presionar fuertemente mi clítoris y parece que es lo que necesitaba, porque segundos después empiezo a golpear contra los azulejos sin control.

Él no se detiene, me sostiene con una mano en la cadera, ya que mis piernas tiemblan y parece que se niegan a sostenerme. Sorprendentemente, cuando parece que mi orgasmo cede, cambia un poco la posición de su dedo y con un simple movimiento comienza otro. Y él no se detiene. Y repite el procedimiento un par de veces más. Un parte de mí está exhausta, pero cuando el nuevo orgasmo sobreviene, la euforia es más fuerte y me repongo. En ese momento siento como él eyacula dentro mío, acompañado por una sonido animal que sale de su boca. Nos quedamos golpeteando entre nosotros y contra la pared por unos minutos, arrullados por el agua hasta que logramos recuperar la consciencia.

Despacio voy estirando mis brazos y me abrazo a los de Peeta. Necesito mover su mano de mi entrepierna porque estoy muy sensible. Él está todavía dentro mío. Mientras tanto, me besa el cuello y los hombros.

- Katniss, quiero que sepas que te adoro y quiero que pasemos cada minuto que nos queda juntos, mientras se pueda.

- Si- es lo único que puedo decir.

Otros cinco minutos pasan hasta que nos desenredamos y decidimos enjuagarnos. Trato de ver en dónde están la toallas. Pero el sistema en el Capitolio es más simple. _Cuando sales, pisas una alfombrilla que se activa para secarte el cuerpo con aire. En vez de luchar con los enredos del pelo húmedo, coloco la mano en una caja que envía una corriente eléctrica a mi cuero cabelludo, de modo que tengo el cabello desenredado, peinado y seco casi al instante. Me cae por la espalda como una cortina lustrosa. _Peeta me mira asombrado.

- Vas a tener que prestarme una de esas batas para que pueda salir hasta mi cuarto a buscar ropa. Te veo en unos minutos- me dice y me saluda con un piquito.

Luego que Peeta sale del cuarto_, programo el armario para que elija un traje a mi gusto._Por suerte hay muchas opciones de color verde, en toda su gama. Elijo una blusa sin magas color pistacho y una falda a la rodilla hecha con dos capas de tela una opaca y otra transparente, de dos verdes diferente. Encuentro unas sandalias sin taco de cuero marrón. Me siento en la cama a descansar un poco.

Descubro que _las ventanas amplían y reducen partes de la ciudad, siguiendo mis órdenes. Si susurras el tipo de comida que quieres de un menú gigantesco en una especie de micrófono, la comida aparece calentita en menos de un minuto. Recorro la habitación comiendo hígado de oca y pan esponjoso hasta que llaman a la puerta. Es Effie, para decirme que es la hora de cenar. Bien, estoy muerta de hambre._

_Cuando entramos en el comedor, Peeta, Cinna y Portia están de pie al lado de un balcón desde el que se ve el Capitolio. Me alegra ver a los estilistas, sobre todo después de oír que Haymitch se unirá a nosotros. Una comida presidida por Effie y Haymitch está abocada al desastre. Además, en realidad el objetivo de la cena no es comer, sino planear nuestras estrategias, y Cinna y Portia ya han demostrado lo valiosos que son. _

_Un hombre silencioso vestido con una túnica blanca nos ofrece unas copas de vino. Se me ocurre rechazarlo, pero nunca lo he probado, salvo el fluido casero que utiliza mi madre para la tos, y ¿cuándo podré volver a probarlo? Le doy un trago al líquido ácido y seco, y pienso para mis adentros que podría mejorarse con unas cucharaditas de miel. _

_Haymitch aparece justo cuando están sirviendo la cena. Parece que él también ha pasado por un estilista, porque está limpio, arreglado y más sobrio que nunca, al menos desde que lo conozco. No rechaza el vino, pero, cuando empieza la sopa, me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que lo veo comer. Quizá sea de verdad capaz de controlarse lo bastante para ayudarnos. _

_Cinna y Portia parecen ejercer un efecto civilizador sobre Haymitch y Effie. Al menos, se dirigen el uno al otro con educación, y los dos elogian sin parar el acto de inauguración de nuestros estilistas. Mientras parlotean, me concentro en la comida: sopa de champiñones, verduras amargas con tomates del tamaño de guisantes, ternera asada cortada en rodajas tan finas como papel, fideos en salsa verde y queso que se derrite en la lengua con uvas negras dulces. Los sirvientes, chicos jóvenes vestidos con túnicas blancas como el que nos trajo el vino, se mueven sin decir nada de un lado a otro, procurando que los platos y copas estén siempre llenos. _

_Cuando llevo la mitad del vaso de vino, la cabeza me empieza a dar vueltas, así que me paso al agua. No me gusta esta sensación y espero que pase pronto; es un misterio cómo Haymitch puede estar así todo el rato._

_Intento concentrarme en la conversación, que trata sobre los trajes para las entrevistas, cuando una chica coloca una tarta de aspecto increíble sobre la mesa y la enciende con habilidad. La tarta se ilumina y las llamas parpadean en los bordes durante un rato hasta que por fin se apaga. Tengo un momento de duda. _

_- ¿Qué la hace arder? ¿Es alcohol? -pregunto, mirando a la chica- Es lo último que... ¡Oh!¡Yo te conozco!_

_No era capaz de ponerle nombre ni de ubicar el rostro de la chica, pero estoy segura: pelo rojo oscuro, rasgos llamativos, piel de porcelana blanca. Sin embargo, mientras lo digo, noto que las entrañas se me encogen de ansiedad y culpa al verla, y, aunque no puedo acordarme, sé que existe un mal recuerdo asociado con ella. La expresión de terror que le pasa por la cara sólo sirve para confundirme e incomodarme más. Sacude la cabeza para negarlo rápidamente y se aleja a toda prisa de la mesa._

_Cuando miro a mis acompañantes, los cuatro adultos me observan como halcones._ Peeta me mira preocupado, siento que he perdido el color de mi piel.

_- No seas ridícula, Katniss. ¿Cómo vas a conocer a un avox? -me suelta Effie-. Es absurdo._

_- ¿Qué es un avox? -pregunto, como si fuera estúpida. _

_- Alguien que ha cometido un delito; les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar -contesta Haymitch-. Seguramente será una traidora. No es probable que la conozcas. _

_- Y, aunque la conocieras, se supone que no hay que hablar con ellos a no ser que desees darles una orden -dice Effie-. Por supuesto que no la conoces._

_Sin embargo, la conozco y, cuando Haymitch pronuncia la palabra traidora, recuerdo de qué, aunque no puedo admitirlo, porque todos se me echarían encima. _

_- No, supongo que no, es que... -balbuceo, y el vino no me ayuda. _Y le hago una mueca a Peeta con la cara como para hacerle entender que luego le cuento.

_- Delly Cartwright -salta Peeta, chasqueando los dedos-. Eso es, a mí también me resultaba familiar y no sabía por qué. Entonces me he dado cuenta de que es clavada a Delly._

_Delly se parece a nuestra sirvienta tanto como un escarabajo a una mariposa. Recojo con gratitud la sugerencia de Peeta._

_- Claro, eso era. Debe de ser por el pelo –digo _guiñándole un ojo.

_-Y también algo en los ojos -añade Peeta. _

_- Oh, bueno, si es sólo eso -dice Cinna, y la mesa vuelve a relajarse-. Y sí, la tarta tiene alcohol, aunque ya se ha quemado todo. La pedí especialmente en honor de vuestro fogoso debut._

_Nos comemos la tarta y pasamos a un salón para ver la repetición de la ceremonia inaugural que están echando por la tele. Hay otras parejas que causan buena impresión, pero ninguna está a nuestra altura. Hasta nuestro equipo deja escapar una exclamación cuando nos ve salir del Centro de Renovación._

_-¿De quién fue la idea de cogeros de la mano? -pregunta Haymitch. _

_-De Cinna -responde Portia. _

_-El toque justo de rebeldía. Muy bonito._

_¿Rebeldía? Me paro a pensarlo un momento y lo entiendo cuando me acuerdo de las otras parejas, distantes y tensas, sin tocarse ni prestarse atención, como si su compañero no existiese, como si los juegos ya hubiesen empezado. Al presentarnos no como adversarios, sino como amigos, hemos destacado tanto como nuestros trajes en llamas._

_-Mañana por la mañana es la primera sesión de entrenamiento. Reuníos conmigo para el desayuno y os contaré cómo quiero que os comportéis -nos dice Haymitch a Peeta y a mí-. Ahora id a dormir un poco mientras los mayores hablamos._

_Peeta y yo recorremos juntos el pasillo hasta _ mi habitación. Creo que es obvio dónde dormiremos ambos y ninguno de los mayores ve que entramos juntos. Estoy por sacarme la ropa cuando Peeta rompe el silencio.

_-Conque Delly Cartwright. Qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí con su gemela. _

_Me está pidiendo una explicación. Los dos sabemos que me ha encubierto, así que vuelvo a estar en deuda con él. _

_-_ Es_ algo que vi hace tiempo. _Pero _la idea de la chica con la lengua cortada me asusta, me ha recordado por qué estoy aquí. No es para lucir modelitos sorprendentes y comer manjares, sino para morir de forma sangrienta mientras la audiencia anima al asesino. _

No soy muy clara con mi explicación ya que _todavía tengo el cerebro embotado por culpa del vino. Peeta nota mi vacilación. _

_-¿Has estado ya en el tejado? -Niego con la cabeza-. Cinna me lo enseñó. Desde allí se ve casi toda la ciudad, aunque el viento hace bastante ruido. _

_Traduzco su comentario como: «Allí nadie nos oirá hablar». La verdad es que yo también tengo la sensación de estar bajo vigilancia. _

_-¿Podemos subir sin más? _

_-Claro, vamos -responde Peeta. _

_Lo sigo escaleras arriba hasta el tejado. Hay una salita con techo abovedado con una puerta que da al exterior. Cuando salimos al frío aire nocturno, la vista me quita el aliento: el Capitolio brilla como un enorme campo lleno de luciérnagas. La electricidad del Distrito 12 viene y va; lo habitual es que sólo tengamos unas cuantas horas al día. Es normal que por las noches nos iluminemos con velas, y sólo puedes contar con ella cuando televisan los juegos o algún mensaje importante del Gobierno, que hemos de ver por obligación. Sin embargo, aquí no tienen escasez nunca. _

_Peeta y yo caminamos hasta el borde del tejado, y yo inclino la cabeza para observar la calle, que está llena de gente. Se oyen los coches, algún grito de vez en cuando y un extraño tintineo metálico. En el Distrito 12 estaríamos ya todos pensando en acostarnos. _

_-Le pregunté a Cinna por qué nos dejaban subir, si no les preocupaba que algunos tributos decidieran saltar por el borde -me dice Peeta. _

_-¿Y qué te respondió? _

_-Que no se puede. -Alarga la mano hacia el borde, que parece vacío; se oye un chasquido y la aparta muy deprisa-. Es algún tipo de campo eléctrico que te empuja hacia el tejado. _

_-Siempre preocupados por nuestra seguridad -digo. Aunque Cinna le haya enseñado a Peeta el tejado, me pregunto si podemos estar aquí a estas horas, solos. Nunca he visto a los tributos en el tejado del Centro de Entrenamiento, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos estén grabando-. ¿Crees que nos observan?_

_-Quizá. Ven a ver el jardín._

_Al otro lado de la cúpula han construido un jardín con lechos de flores y macetas con árboles. De las ramas cuelgan cientos de carillones, que son los culpables del tintineo. Aquí, en el jardín, en esta noche de viento, bastan para ahogar la conversación de dos personas que no quieren ser oídas. Peeta me mira con expectación y yo finjo que examino una flor. _

_-Un día estábamos cazando en el bosque, escondidos, esperando que apareciese una presa -susurro. _

_-¿Tu padre y tú? _

_-No, con Gale. De repente, todos los pájaros dejaron de cantar a la vez, todos salvo uno, que parecía estar cantando una advertencia. Entonces la vimos. Estoy segura de que era la misma chica. Un chico iba con ella, y los dos llevaban la ropa hecha jirones. Tenían ojeras por la falta de sueño y corrían como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. _

_Durante un instante guardo silencio, mientras recuerdo cómo nos paralizó la imagen de aquella extraña pareja, obviamente de fuera del Distrito 12, huyendo a través del bosque. Más tarde nos preguntamos si los podríamos haber ayudado a escapar, y quizá sí, quizá hubiésemos podido esconderlos de habernos dado prisa. Nos pillaron por sorpresa, sí, pero éramos cazadores, sabíamos cómo se comportan los animales en peligro; supimos que la pareja tenía problemas en cuanto la vimos, y nos limitamos a mirar. _

_-El aerodeslizador surgió de la nada -sigo contándole a Peeta-. Es decir, el cielo estaba vacío y, un instante después, ya no lo estaba. No hacía ningún ruido, pero ellos lo vieron. Soltaron una red sobre la chica y la subieron a toda prisa, tan deprisa como el ascensor. Al chico lo atravesaron con una especie de lanza atada a un cable y lo subieron también. Estoy segura de que estaba muerto. Oímos a la chica gritar una vez, creo que el nombre del chico. Después desapareció el aerodeslizador, se esfumó en el aire, y los pájaros volvieron a cantar, como si no hubiese pasado nada. _

_-¿Te vieron? _

_-No lo sé, estábamos bajo un saliente rocoso –respondo- Aunque hubo un momento, después de la advertencia del pájaro pero antes de que llegase el aerodeslizador, en que la chica nos vio. Me miró a los ojos y me pidió ayuda, y Gale y yo no respondimos._

_-Estás temblando -dice Peeta._

_El viento y la historia me han robado el calor del cuerpo._

_-_ Ahora que la volví a ver pienso, _el grito de la chica..., ¿habría sido el último?_

_Peeta se quita la chaqueta y me la echa sobre los hombros._

_-¿Eran de aquí? -pregunta, mientras me abrocha un botón del cuello. Asiento. Los dos tenían el aire del Capitolio, tanto el chico como la chica-. ¿Adónde crees que iban?_

_-Eso no lo sé –respondo. El Distrito 12 es el final de la línea, más allá sólo hay territorio salvaje. Sin contar las ruinas del Distrito 13, que todavía arden por culpa de las bombas tóxicas. De vez en cuando las sacan por televisión para que no olvidemos-. Ni tampoco por qué se irían de aquí._

_Haymitch ha dicho que los avox son traidores, pero ¿traidores a qué? Sólo pueden ser traidores al Capitolio, pero aquí tenían de todo. No había razón para rebelarse. _

_-Yo me iría -suelta Peeta. Después mira a su alrededor, nervioso, porque lo había dicho lo bastante alto para que lo oyeran, a pesar de los carillones-. Me iría a casa ahora mismo, si me dejaran, aunque hay que reconocer que la comida es estupenda. _

_Me ha vuelto a encubrir: si alguien lo escuchase, no serían más que las palabras de un tributo asustado, no de alguien dándole vueltas a la incuestionable bondad del Capitolio. _

_-Hace frío, será mejor que nos vayamos -dice._

En menos tiempo de lo pensado _hemos llegado a mi puerta. _Cuando la abrimos,_ la chica del pelo rojo está recogiendo mi malla de cuerpo entero y las botas del suelo, donde yo las había dejado antes de la ducha. Quiero disculparme por si la había metido en líos antes, hasta que recuerdo que no debo hablar con ella, a no ser que tenga que darle una orden. _

_-Oh, lo siento -digo-. Se suponía que tenía que devolvérselo a Cinna. Lo siento. ¿Se lo puedes llevar? _

_Ella evita mirarme a los ojos, asiente brevemente y se va. Estoy a punto de decirle que siento mucho lo de la cena, pero sé que mis disculpas son más profundas, que estoy avergonzada por no haber intentado ayudarla en el bosque, por dejar que el Capitolio matase al chico y la mutilase a ella sin mover ni un dedo para evitarlo. Como si hubiese estado viendo los juegos por la tele._

_Me quito los zapatos y me meto bajo las sábanas sin quitarme la ropa. No he dejado de temblar. Quizá la chica no se acuerde de mí, aunque sé que me engaño: no se te olvida la cara de la persona que era tu última esperanza. Me tapo la cabeza, como si eso me protegiese de la muchacha pelirroja que no puede hablar. Sin embargo, puedo sentir sus ojos clavados en mí, atravesando muros, puertas y ropa de cama. Me pregunto si disfrutará viéndome morir._

Peeta sigue parado, como clavado a cierta distancia de la cama. Creo que no se anima a meterse en la cama conmigo con la avox presente. En ningún momento ella hace contacto visual con él. Unos segundos después se retira y Peeta se sienta al pie de la cama y empieza a desvestirse lentamente. Cuando se mete bajo las sábanas conmigo, me abraza.

- Estas temblando, Kat. No es por frío.

- No, sigo pensando que Gale y yo podríamos haberla salvado y no hicimos nada. Al fin y al cabo, me comporté como ellos.

- No, mi amor. Ven acá.

Me acurruco en sus brazos mientras me va sacando la ropa y me deja solo con mis calzones. Me abraza fuerte, porque sabe que es la única forma que voy a poder calmarme. Estamos acomodados en el medio de la cama. Es la primera vez desde que estamos juntos que podemos darnos este lujo, es como un último deseo para el condenado muerte.

_- _Con todo lo que pasó me olvidé: _¿fue a _Gale a_ decirte adiós? -me pregunta._

_-Sí -respondo, observándolo con atención-, y también tu padre. Me llevó galletas._

_-¿En serio? Bueno, tu hermana y tú le caéis bien. Creo que le habría gustado tener una hija, en vez de una casa llena de chicos._ Te hubieras convertido en su hija si nos hubiésemos casado.

- Hoy todos nuestros planes parecen tontos ¿no?

- Todavía tengo esperanza- me dice mientras bosteza y refuerza su abrazo alrededor mío.

Antes de poder pensar en algo, nos quedamos dormidos.


	14. Chapter 14 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:

Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

/works/805548

_Mi noche se llena de sueños inquietantes. La cara de la chica pelirroja se entremezcla con imágenes sangrientas de los anteriores Juegos del Hambre, con mi madre retraída e inalcanzable, y con Prim escuálida y aterrorizada. Me despierto gritándole a mi padre que corra, justo antes de que la mina estalle en un millón de mortíferas chispas de luz. _En el momento que abro los ojos, me doy cuenta que no estoy en la habitación de mi casa en La Veta y me siento aprisionada. Lucho como para tratar de zafar de mis ataduras cuando un voz de hombre comienza a consolarme. En ese momento me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor. No estoy en mi casa, estoy en el Capitolio y el que me restringe es Peeta.

- ¡Sh! Mi amor, es sólo una pesadilla. No es real- siento que me susurra dulcemente.

Todavía no puedo salir del estado de semiconsciencia, pero recuerdo no haber tenido una pesadilla tan desagradable desde el día de la cosecha. Lo más llamativo es que en las pocas noches que he dormido junto a Peeta, nunca había tenido la tradicional pesadilla que tengo sobre mi padre y la explosión de la mina. Evidentemente reconocer a la chica pelirroja y la idea de haberse convertido en avox ha despertado el peor de mis miedos. Pero de apoco, el calor del cuerpo de Peeta y las caricias me van trayendo nuevamente a la realidad.

_El alba empieza a entrar por las ventanas, y el Capitolio tiene un aire brumoso y encantado. Me duele la cabeza y me parece que me he mordido el interior de la mejilla por la noche; lo compruebo con la lengua y noto el sabor a sangre. _Peeta me mira con cara desorientada.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- No me siento bien. Además me mordí el labio y tengo sangre en la boca.

- ¿Es por la chica avox?

- Si, no pensé que me alteraría tanto. La verada es que me hace sentir culpable, como si hubiera sido yo la que lo hizo.

- Katniss, ellos nos manipulan, hay que estar muy alertas. Tenemos que decidir qué estrategia vamos a jugar.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Evidentemente Haymitch, Effie y probablemente Portia y Cinna saben que algo pasa entre nosotros. Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer frente a los otros tributos?

- Creo que sacar a la luz nuestra relación sería mostrar una debilidad. ¿Qué pasaría si te mataran? ¿Si me mataran?

- No vamos a poder salir los dos de la arena, algunos de los dos va a morir, Katniss. Y si pudiera elegir, sería más que justo que la que vuelva a casa seas tú. Prim ya te lo pidió y por más que Gale las ayude no sería lo mismo sin ti. En cambio, mis padres tienen a mis hermanos para reemplazarte.

- ¿Estás consciente de lo que estás diciendo? ¿No te preguntaste alguna vez qué es lo que yo pienso? ¿Cómo me sentiría yo?

- Katniss, la ecuación es simple: es uno o ninguno. Creo que elegir poner todas las energía en ti es lo más racional. Tienes muchas más chances, porque hace años que sobrevives.

- Peeta, la verdad es que no quiero pensar en eso, por ahora. Tenemos un par de días. Sé que es racional lo que dices, pero no me quiero ni imaginar en qué forma saldría de la arena sin ti. Sabes que uno de mis peores miedos es convertirme en mi madre.

- No eres tu madre, además estaría Gale …

- ¡Estás loco! ¿ Qué me quieres insinuar? ¿Que me console con él?- le digo mientras trato de zafarme de su abrao. Me estoy poniendo furiosa- Mira Peeta, nunca hemos peleado y no me gusta la idea. Necesito que me dejes pensar uno o dos días. Realmente, venir a los Juegos del Hambre no estaba en mis planes …

El abrazo de Peeta se afloja. Está claro que él tampoco está muy tranquilo y hasta ahora estábamos llevando la tensión bastante bien. Pero no sé cuanto más pueda durar la aparente calma que nos rodea. _Salgo de la cama poco a poco y me meto en la ducha, donde pulso botones al azar en el panel de control y termino dando saltitos para soportar los chorros alternos de agua helada y agua abrasadora que me atacan. Después me cae una avalancha de espuma con olor a limón que al final tengo que rasparme del cuerpo con un cepillo de cerdas duras. En fin, al menos me ha puesto la circulación en marcha._ En medio de semejante tormenta de agua, siento que Peeta entra a la ducha, me abraza y apoya su mentón sobre mi cabeza..

- Los siento. Yo tampoco quiero pelear. No dejo de pensar qué podemos hacer para que todo esto salga lo mejor posible- me dice con voz calma.

- Yo también lo siento, no debí tratarte así. Veamos que pasa hoy en el desayuno. Hablemos con Haymitch para ver qué nos recomienda- contesto con cara de cachorro.

Nos quedamos abrazados mientras los chorros de agua nos siguen atacando. Ni Peeta ni yo tenemos energía para movernos, para hacer absolutamente nada. Sólo consolarnos del lúgubre destino que nos espera. Mucho peor del que habíamos planeado hace un mes en el lago. Luego de unos minutos, me doy vuelta sobre mi eje y quedo enfrentada a Peeta. Lo miro a los ojos, es la primera vez que lo miro desde anoche. También tiene la mirada cansado. Sus hermosos ojos azules no pueden esconder la tristeza. Nuestros labios se juntan en un beso reconfortante, tranquilo, como tratando de devolvernos la confianza de que somos un equipo y que podremos encontrar una solución.

Salimos de la ducha y luego de secarnos, encontramos unas cremas hidratantes que usamos para untarnos. Parecemos chicos, probando los olores y viendo quién hace más cosquillas a quien. Por un rato, nos refugiamos en nuestro mundo y no dejamos que nuestros miedos nos invadan.

- Hasta que no le confiese a Portia de que duermo acá voy a tener que volver a mi habitación a buscar mi ropa. Más vale que me vaya ahora. ¿Tienes otra bata por ahí?

Mientras le alcanzo una de las batas que está colgada cerca de la puerta, le doy un piquito y me dedico a verlo partir._ Encuentro un traje que me han dejado delante del armario: pantalones negros ajustados, una túnica de manga larga color burdeos y zapatos de cuero. Me recojo el pelo en una trenza. Es la primera vez, desde la mañana de la cosecha, que me parezco a mí misma: nada de peinados y ropa elegantes, nada de capas en llamas, sólo yo, con el aspecto que tendría si fuera al bosque. Eso me calma._

_Haymitch no nos había dado una hora exacta para desayunar y nadie me había llamado, pero tengo tanta hambre que me dirijo al comedor esperando encontrar comida. Lo que encuentro no me decepciona: aunque la mesa principal está vacía, en una larga mesa de un lateral hay al menos veinte platos. Un joven, un avox, espera instrucciones junto al banquete. Cuando le pregunto si puedo servirme yo misma, asiente. Me preparo un plato con huevos, salchichas, pasteles cubiertos de confitura de naranja y rodajas de melón morado claro. Mientras me atiborro, observo la salida del sol sobre el Capitolio. Me sirvo un segundo plato de cereales calientes cubiertos de estofado de ternera. Finalmente, lleno uno de los platos con panecillos y me siento en la mesa, donde me dedico a cortarlos en trocitos y mojarlos en el chocolate caliente, como había hecho Peeta en el tren. _

_Empiezo a pensar en mi madre y Prim; ya estarán levantadas. Mi madre preparará el desayuno de gachas y Prim ordeñará su cabra antes de irse al colegio. Hace tan sólo dos mañanas, yo estaba en casa. ¿Dos? Sí, sólo dos. Ahora la casa me parece vacía, incluso desde tan lejos. ¿Qué dijeron anoche sobre mi fogoso debut en los juegos? ¿Les dio esperanzas o se asustaron más al ver la realidad de aquellos veinticuatro tributos juntos, sabiendo que sólo uno podría sobrevivir? _

_Haymitch y Peeta entran en el comedor y me dan los buenos días, para después pasar a llenarse los platos. Peeta _lleva_ exactamente la misma ropa que yo; _quiero preguntarle a Cinna por qué nos visten como gemelos, tengo miedo de que éste juego nos estalle _en la cara cuando empiece la competición; seguro que lo saben. Entonces recuerdo que Haymitch me dijo que hiciera todo lo que me ordenasen los estilistas. De haber sido otra persona y no Cinna, habría sentido la tentación de no hacerle caso, pero después del triunfo de anoche no tengo mucho que criticar._

_El entrenamiento me pone nerviosa. Hay tres días para que todos los tributos practiquen juntos. La última tarde tendremos la oportunidad de actuar en privado delante de los Vigilantes de los juegos. La idea de encontrarme cara a cara con los demás tributos me revuelve las tripas; empiezo a darle vueltas al panecillo que acabo de coger de la cesta, pero se me ha quitado el apetito. Después de comerse varios platos de estofado, Haymitch suspira, satisfecho, saca una petaca del bolsillo, le da un buen trago y apoya los codos en la mesa. _

_-Bueno, vayamos al asunto: el entrenamiento. En primer lugar, si queréis, podéis entrenaros por separado. Decididlo ahora. _

_-¿Por qué íbamos a querer hacerlo por separado? -pregunto._

_-Supón que tienes una habilidad secreta que no quieres que conozcan los demás. _

_-No tengo ninguna -dice Peeta, en respuesta a mi mirada-. Y ya sé cuál es la tuya, ¿no? Me he comido más de una de tus ardillas- _dice como haciéndose el tonto.

_-Puedes entrenarnos juntos -le digo a Haymitch. Peeta asiente. _

_-De acuerdo, pues dadme alguna idea de lo que sabéis hacer._

_-Yo no sé hacer nada -responde Peeta-, a no ser que cuente el saber hacer pan._

_-Lo siento, pero no cuenta. Katniss, ya sé que eres buena con el cuchillo._

_-La verdad es que no, pero sé cazar. Con arco y flechas. _

_-¿Y se te da bien? -pregunta Haymitch. Tengo que pensármelo. Llevo cuatro años encargándome de poner comida en la mesa, lo que no es moco de pavo. No soy tan buena como mi padre, pero él tenía más práctica. Apunto mejor que Gale, pero yo tengo más práctica; él es un genio de las trampas. _

_-No se me da mal -respondo. _

_-Es excelente -dice Peeta-. Mi padre le compra las ardillas y siempre comenta que la flecha nunca agujerea el cuerpo, siempre le da en un ojo. Igual con los conejos que le vende a la carnicera, y hasta es capaz de cazar ciervos._

Le hecho una mirada a Peeta porque no puedo tirarle un cuchillo. _Esta evaluación de mis habilidades me pilla completamente desprevenida. _No necesito que me alabe frente a Haymitch, más cuando no hemos decidido todavía nuestra estrategia.

_-¿Qué haces? -le pregunto, suspicaz. _

_-¿Y qué haces tú? Si quieres que Haymitch te ayude, tiene que saber de lo que eres capaz. No te subestimes. _

_-¿Y tú qué? -pregunto, a la defensiva; por algún motivo, su comentario me sienta mal-. Te he visto en el mercado, puedes levantar sacos de harina de cuarenta y cinco kilos. Díselo. Sí que sabes hacer algo- _no quiero agregar que le he enseñado a usar el arco y la flecha para no comprometerlo y no develar cuántas veces hemos quebrantado la ley traspasando la alambrada.

_-Sí, y seguro que el estadio estará lleno de sacos de harina para que se los lance a la gente. No es como que a uno se le dé bien manejar armas, ya lo sabes- _su voz denota que está alterado.

_-Se le da bien la lucha libre -le digo a Haymitch-. Quedó el segundo en la competición del colegio del año pasado, por detrás de su hermano. _

_-¿Y de qué sirve eso? ¿Cuántas veces has visto matar a alguien así? -pregunta Peeta, disgustado. _

_-Siempre está el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sólo necesitas hacerte con un cuchillo y, al menos, tendrás una oportunidad. Si me atrapan, ¡estoy muerta!-Noto que empiezo a subir el tono._

_-¡Pero no lo harán! Estarás viviendo en lo alto de un árbol, alimentándote de ardillas crudas y disparando flechas a la gente. ¿Sabes qué me dijo mi madre cuando vino a despedirse, como si quisiera darme ánimos? Me dijo que quizá el Distrito 12 tuviese por fin un ganador este año. Entonces me di cuenta de que no se refería a mí. ¡Se refería a ti! -estalla Peeta. _

_-Vamos, se refería a ti -digo, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano. _

_-Dijo: «Esa chica sí que es una superviviente». Esa chica._

_Eso me detiene en seco. ¿De verdad le dijo su madre eso sobre mí? ¿Me valoraba más que a su hijo? Veo el dolor en los ojos de Peeta y sé que no me miente. _

_De repente, me encuentro detrás de la panadería, y siento la tripa vacía y el frío de la lluvia bajándome por la espalda; cuando vuelvo a hablar, parece que tengo once años: _

_-Pero sólo porque alguien me ayudó. _

_Los ojos de Peeta se clavan en el panecillo que tengo en la mano. Sin embargo, se encoge de hombros._

_-La gente te ayudará en el estadio. Estarán deseando patrocinarte. _

_-Igual que a ti. _

_-No lo entiende -dice Peeta, dirigiéndose a Haymitch y poniendo los ojos en blanco-. No entiende el efecto que ejerce en los demás. _

_Acaricia los nudos de la madera de la mesa y se niega a mirarme. ¿Qué narices quiere decir? ¿Que la gente me ayuda? ¡Cuando me moría de hambre no me ayudó nadie! Nadie salvo él. Las cosas cambiaron una vez tuve algo con lo que comerciar; soy buena negociando..., ¿o no? ¿Qué efecto ejerzo en la gente? ¿Creen que soy débil y necesitada? ¿Está insinuando que consigo buenos tratos porque le doy pena a la gente? Intento analizar si es cierto. Quizás algunos de los comerciantes fuesen algo generosos en los trueques, pero siempre lo había atribuido a su larga relación con mi padre. Además, mis presas son de primera calidad. ¡No le doy pena a nadie! Miro con rabia el cabo de un minuto, Haymitch interviene._

_-Bueno, de acuerdo. Bien, bien, bien. Katniss, no podemos garantizar que encuentres arcos y flechas en el estadio, pero, durante tu sesión privada con los Vigilantes, enséñales lo que sabes hacer. Hasta entonces, mantente lejos de los arcos. ¿Se te dan bien las trampas?_

_-Sé unas cuantas básicas -mascullo _

_-Eso puede ser importante para la comida -dice Haymitch-. Y, Peeta, ella tiene razón: no subestimes el valor de la fuerza en el campo de batalla. A menudo la fuerza física le da la ventaja definitiva a un jugador. En el Centro de Entrenamiento tendrán pesas, pero no les muestres a los demás tributos lo que eres capaz de levantar. El plan será igual para los dos: id a los entrenamientos en grupo; pasad algún tiempo aprendiendo algo que no sepáis; tirad lanzas, utilizad mazas o aprended a hacer buenos nudos. Sin embargo, guardaos lo que mejor se os dé para las sesiones privadas. ¿Está claro? -Peeta y yo asentimos-. Una última cosa. En público, quiero que estéis juntos en todo momento. -Los dos empezamos a protestar, y Haymitch golpea la mesa con la palma de la mano-. ¡En todo momento! ¡Fin de la discusión! ¡Acordasteis hacer lo que yo dijera! Estaréis juntos y seréis amables el uno con el otro _pero no de la forma en que lo hacen por la noche o cuando se meten en la habitación de Katniss. Quiero que, por ahora, se muestren como amigos. Nada más._ Ahora, salid de aquí. Reuníos con Effie en el ascensor a las diez para el entrenamiento._

_Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo de mal humor a mi habitación, asegurándome de que Peeta pueda oír que cierro de un portazo. Me siento en la cama, odiando a Haymitch, odiando a Peeta, odiándome a mí misma por mencionar aquel día lejano bajo la lluvia. _

_¡Menuda broma! ¡Peeta y yo fingiendo ser amigos! Ensalzamos las habilidades del otro, insistimos en que no se subestime... Debe de ser una broma, porque en algún momento tendremos que abandonar la farsa y aceptar que somos adversarios a muerte. Oigo en mi cabeza la voz de Peeta: «No entiende el efecto que ejerce en los demás»._ No es la primera vez que me lo dice y, a veces, creo que tiene razón. _Son casi las diez. Me cepillo los dientes y me peino de nuevo. Los nervios por encontrarme con los demás tributos bloquean temporalmente el enfado, aunque ahora noto que aumenta mi ansiedad. Cuando me reúno con Effie y Peeta en el ascensor, noto que me estoy mordiendo las uñas y paro de inmediato._

_Las salas de entrenamiento están bajo el nivel del suelo de nuestro edificio. El trayecto en ascensor es de menos de un minuto, y después las puertas se abren para dejarnos ver un gimnasio lleno de armas y pistas de obstáculos. Todavía no son las diez, pero somos los últimos en llegar. Los otros tributos están reunidos en un círculo muy tenso, con un trozo de tela prendido a la camisa en el que se puede leer el número de su distrito. Mientras alguien me pone el número doce en la espalda, hago una evaluación rápida: Peeta y yo somos la única pareja que va vestida de la misma forma. _

_En cuanto nos unimos al círculo, la entrenadora jefe, una mujer alta y atlética llamada Atala, da un paso adelante y nos empieza a explicar el horario de entrenamiento. En cada puesto habrá un experto en la habilidad en cuestión, y nosotros podremos ir de una zona a otra como queramos, según las instrucciones de nuestros mentores. Algunos puestos enseñan tácticas de supervivencia y otros técnicas de lucha. Está prohibido realizar ejercicios de combate con otro tributo. Tenemos ayudantes a mano si queremos practicar con un compañero. _

_Cuando Atala empieza a leer la lista de habilidades, no puedo evitar fijarme en los demás chicos. Es la primera vez que estamos reunidos en tierra firme y con ropa normal. Se me cae el alma a los pies: casi todos los chicos, y al menos la mitad de las chicas, son más grandes que yo, aunque muchos han pasado hambre. Se les nota en los huesos, en la piel, en la mirada vacía. Puede que yo sea más bajita de nacimiento, pero, en general, el ingenio de mi familia me da una ventaja en el estadio. Me pongo derecha y sé que, aunque esté delgada, soy fuerte; la carne y las plantas del bosque, junto con el ejercicio necesario para conseguirlas, me han proporcionado un cuerpo más sano que los que veo a mi alrededor. _

_Las excepciones son los chicos de los distritos más ricos, los voluntarios, a los que alimentan y entrenan toda la vida para este momento. Los tributos del 1, 2 y 4 suelen tener ese aspecto. En teoría, va contra las reglas entrenar a los tributos antes de llegar al Capitolio, cosa que sucede todos los años. En el Distrito 12 los llamamos tributos profesionales o sólo profesionales, y casi siempre son los que ganan. _

_La ligera ventaja que tenía al entrar en el Centro de Entrenamiento, mi fogoso debut de anoche, parece desvanecerse ante mis competidores. Los otros tributos nos tenían celos, pero no porque fuésemos asombrosos, sino porque lo eran nuestros estilistas. Ahora no veo nada más que desprecio en las caras de los tributos profesionales. Cualquiera de ellos pesa de veinte a cuarenta kilos más que yo, y proyectan arrogancia y brutalidad. Cuando Atala nos deja marchar, van directos a las armas de aspecto más mortífero del gimnasio y las manejan con soltura. _

_Estoy pensando que es una suerte que se me dé bien correr, cuando Peeta me da un _apretón de mano.

_-¿Por dónde te gustaría empezar? -me pregunta, serio._

_Echo un vistazo a los tributos profesionales, que presumen de su habilidad en un claro intento de intimidar a los demás. Después a los otros, los desnutridos y los incompetentes, que reciben sus primeras clases de cuchillo o hacha sin dejar de temblar._

_-¿Y si atamos unos cuantos nudos? _

_-Buena idea -contesta Peeta. _

_Nos acercamos a un puesto vacío. El entrenador parece encantado de tener alumnos; da la impresión de que la clase de hacer nudos no está teniendo mucho éxito. Cuando ve que sé algo sobre trampas, nos enseña una sencilla y magnífica que dejaría a un competidor humano colgado de un árbol por la pierna. Nos concentramos en ella durante una hora hasta que los dos dominamos la técnica y pasamos al puesto de camuflaje. Peeta parece disfrutar de verdad con él y se dedica a mezclar lodo, arcilla y jugos de bayas sobre su pálida piel, y a trenzar disfraces con vides y hojas. El entrenador que dirige el puesto está entusiasmado con su trabajo._

- Te está quedando muy bien eso.

_-Yo hago los pasteles ¿_recuerdas?_-me_ dice_ Peeta. _

_-_ Cierto_- _le contesto mientras observo _al chico del Distrito 2, que acababa de atravesar el corazón de un muñeco con una lanza a trece metros de distancia._

_Empiezo a mirar con un ojo más crítico el diseño del brazo de Peeta: el dibujo, que alterna luz y sombras, recuerda a la luz del sol atravesando las hojas de los bosques._

_-Es encantador, aunque no sé si podrás glasear a alguien hasta la muerte_- le digo en tono de broma.

_-No te lo creas tanto. Nunca se sabe qué te puedes encontrar en el campo de batalla. ¿Y si es una tarta gigante...? -empieza a decir Peeta. _

_-¿Y si seguimos? -lo interrumpo._

_Los tres días siguientes nos dedicamos a visitar con mucha tranquilidad los puestos. Aprendemos algunas cosas útiles, desde hacer fuego hasta tirar cuchillos, pasando por fabricar refugios. A pesar de la orden de Haymitch de parecer mediocres, Peeta sobresale en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y yo arraso sin despeinarme en la prueba de plantas comestibles. Eso sí, nos mantenemos bien lejos de los arcos y las pesas, porque queremos reservarlo para las sesiones privadas. _

_Los Vigilantes aparecen nada más comenzar el primer día. Son unos veinte hombres y mujeres vestidos con túnicas de color morado intenso. Se sientan en las gradas que rodean el gimnasio, a veces dan vueltas para observarnos y tomar notas, y otras veces comen del interminable banquete que han preparado para ellos, sin hacernos caso. Sin embargo, parecen no quitarnos los ojos de encima a los tributos del Distrito 12. A veces levanto la cabeza y veo a uno de ellos mirándome. También hablan con los entrenadores durante nuestras comidas y los vemos a todos reunidos cuando volvemos. _

_Tomamos el desayuno y la cena en nuestra planta, pero a mediodía comemos los veinticuatro en el comedor del gimnasio. Colocan la comida en carros alrededor de la sala y cada uno se sirve lo que quiere. Los tributos profesionales tienden a reunirse en torno a una mesa, haciendo mucho ruido, como si desearan demostrar su superioridad, que no tienen miedo de nadie y que a los demás nos consideran insignificantes. Casi todos los demás tributos se sientan solos, como ovejas perdidas. Nadie nos dice nada; Peeta y yo comemos juntos. No es fácil encontrar un tema: hablar de casa resulta doloroso; hablar del presente es insoportable. Un día Peeta vacía nuestra cesta del pan y comenta que han procurado incluir panes de todos los distritos, además del refinado pan del Capitolio. La barra con forma de pez y teñida de verde con algas es del Distrito 4; el rollo con forma de media luna y semillas, del Distrito 11. Por algún motivo, aunque estén hechos de lo mismo, me parecen mucho más apetitosos que las feas galletas fritas que solemos tomar en casa._

_-Y eso es todo -dice Peeta, volviendo a meter el pan en la cesta. _

_-Tú sí que sabes. _

_-Sólo de pan. Vale, ríete-_ me dice dando vuelta los ojos.

_La orden de Haymitch de que parezcamos amigos nos está desgastando a los dos. _Primero, porque tenemos que contener el impulso de tocarnos o consolarnos. Pero lo peor es que se hace inminente la finalidad del entrenamiento y el hecho de que, si o si, uno de los dos no volverá a casa. No discutimos nuestra propia estrategia y eso está _levantado una barrera entre nosotros. _Sin embargo, seguimos aprovechando el poco tiempo que nos queda juntos. Hablamos mucho. Todo vuelve a una relativa normalidad cuando nos refugiamos en mi habitación.

_-¿Te he contado ya que una vez me persiguió un oso?_- le digo.

_-No, pero suena fascinante. _

_- _Fue cuando _reté como una idiota a un oso negro por el derecho a quedarme con una colmena._

_Peeta se ríe y me hace preguntas en el momento preciso; esto se le da mucho mejor que a mí. _

_El segundo día, mientras estamos intentando el tiro de lanza, me susurra: _

_-Creo que tenemos una sombra. _

_Lanzo y veo que no se me da demasiado mal, siempre que no esté muy lejos; entonces localizo a la niña del Distrito 11 detrás de nosotros, observándonos. Es la de doce años, la que me recordaba tanto a Prim por su estatura. De cerca aparenta sólo diez; sus ojos son oscuros y brillantes, su piel es de un marrón sedoso y está ligeramente de puntillas, con los brazos extendidos junto a los costados, como si estuviese lista para salir volando ante cualquier sonido. Es imposible mirarla y no pensar en un pá otra lanza mientras Peeta tira._

_-Creo que se llama Rue -me dice en voz baja. _

_Me muerdo el labio. Rue, la armaga, una pequeña flor amarilla que crece en la Pradera. Rue..., Prim... Ninguna pasa de los treinta kilos, ni empapadas de agua._

_-¿Qué podemos hacer? -le pregunto, en un tono más duro de lo que pretendo. _

_-Nada, sólo hablar. _

_Ahora que sé que está aquí, me resulta difícil no hacer caso de la niña. Se acerca con sigilo y se une a nosotros en distintos puestos; como a mí, se le dan bien las plantas, trepa con habilidad y tiene buena puntería. Acierta siempre con la honda, aunque ¿de qué sirve una honda contra un chico de cien kilos con una espada? _

_De vuelta en la planta del Distrito 12, Haymitch y Effie nos acribillan a preguntas durante el desayuno y la cena sobre todo lo ocurrido a lo largo del día: qué hemos hecho, quién nos ha observado, cómo son los demás tributos. Cinna y Portia no están por aquí, así que no hay nadie que aporte algo de cordura a las comidas; tampoco es que Haymitch y Effie sigan peleándose, sino todo lo contrario: parecen haber hecho pina y estar decididos a prepararnos como sea. Están llenos de interminables instrucciones sobre qué deberíamos hacer y qué no durante los entrenamientos. Peeta tiene más paciencia; yo estoy harta y me vuelvo maleducada. Cuando por fin _escapamos_ a la cama la segunda noche, Peeta masculla: _

_-Alguien debería darle una copa a Haymitch.- Dejo escapar un ruido que está a medio camino entre un bufido y una carcajada._

La noche anterior, después de la cena, habíamos caído rendidos en la cama. Un poco por el estrés del entrenamiento y un poco por el cansancio emocional de no poder definir nuestra propia estrategia. Estamos tensos y siento una distancia entre los dos. Realmente extraño como estábamos hace unos días. Por la mañana, mientras me vestía, procuré encontrar un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje naranja. Ahora estoy sentada en la cama sacándome las calzas y túnica de entrenamiento mientras Peeta está apoyado en la ventana mirando a la ciudad toda iluminada. Cuando se da vuelta para mirarme, su mandíbula se cae. Veo como se va acercando de a poco y me mira como si fuera una presa.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas sobre la cama?- le digo sugestivamente

Sus ojos se ensanchan y parece que su mirada emanara chispas mientras obedientemente se sienta sobre la cama.

- No voy a dejar que me toques hasta que yo no te diga. ¿ Entiendes?

Peeta cabecea. Yo me acerco y me inclino para besar sus labios. Deslizo mi lengua a lo largo de la entrada de su boca hasta que a abre y nuestras lenguas se enredan. Siento que sus manos comienza a recorrer mi espalda, entonces me separo.

- ¡Qué dije! No toques- increpo en tono juguetón.

Peeta retrae su mano. Sigo besando su mandíbula mientras extiendo mi mano hasta tocar el bode de su túnica. A medida que la voy levantando y expongo su abdomen voy colocando besos sobre su piel. Arrodillada delante de él, rozo mi mano contra su erección antes de tomar el elástico de sus calzas. Aflojo la cintura para poder pasarla por sus caderas y en el camino me inclino para besarlo sobre sus boxer.

- Katniss- él silba y yo me rio.

De un tirón saco las calzas en el momento que Peeta levanta sus caderas. Las enrollo por sus piernas y quedan enredadas alrededor de sus tobillo. Un gemido de protesta sale de mi boca por el mal cálculo.

- Debería haber quitado tus zapatos primero.

Peeta rie en silencio mientras le saco los cordones a los borceguíes, se los saco junto a los calcetines y termino de extraer sus calzas, dejándolo sólo en su ropa interior.

Avanzo lentamente sobre su regazo para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura y comienzo a mecerme contra él al tiempo que reclamo sus labios nuevamente. Esta vez, Peeta no intenta tocarme mientras lo beso a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta su oreja.

- Fueron muy días muy duros y, realmente te extraño- le susurró antes de moverme de su regazo- le digo mientras me coloco de pie entre sus piernas.

- Te pusiste mi color favorito- murmura.

Él comienza a mover sus manos desde mis hombros hacia abajo a cada lado, rozando suavemente las curvas de mis pechos antes de colocar sus manos en ni cintura. Se inclina hacia adelante y presiona sus labios en mi abdomen. Yo paso mis manos por su pelo, mientras él se aleja un poco y murmura.

- Eres tan hermosa- me rio y sacudo la cabeza.

- Tú me haces sentir así- le contesto.

- Tú no me crees, verdad? Quiero que tu veas lo que yo veo- me dice mientras se levanta y aplasta su boca con la mía.

Peeta me abraza apretadamente contra su cuerpo agarrando firmemente mis glúteos. Ahora toma mi mano y me guía hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que está al lado del aparador y me gira hasta quedar enfrentada al espejo mientras él se queda de pie detrás mío. Peeta aparte un mechón de pelo de mi hombro y comienza a besar mi cuello.

- Tú vas a ver en el espejo cómo voy a hacerte venir entre mis brazos- dice mientras coloca toda la parte trasera contra la parte anterior del suyo. Puedo sentir su erección contra mis glúteos y comienzo a frotarme sobre él.

- Atrevida- me susurra mientras desliza sus manos sobre mis pechos- Me gustan tus pechos. - Son un poco pequeños.

- Son perfectos para mí.

Peeta mueve sus manos sobre mi espalda y desabrocha mi sostén, sacándolo por mis brazos para luego tomar en cada mano a mis pechos. Frota sus pulgares sobre mis pezones antes de darles un pellizco

- Definitivamente perfectos- ronronea

Su mano derecha se mueve hacia abajo por mi abdomen y comienza a rozar levemente mi clítoris. Yo me meneo contra su mano, tratando de aumentar la presión.

- Me gusta cómo estás mojada para mí- Peeta separa su mano y un gemido de protesta sale por mi boca- Shhh. Es hora de que esto se vaya.

Mueve su mano a lo largo de los bordes de mis bragas y lo ayudo a bajarlas por mis caderas y deshacerme de ellas. Peeta me coloca contra él otra vez, su mano izquierda encuentra primero mi pecho derecho y luego el izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecha palmea la coyuntura entre mis piernas. Vuelvo a utilizar su mano para estimularme mientras sus dedos se deslizan entre mis labios. Él comienza a rodear deliciosamente mi pequeño manojo de nervios. Me estimua, y cuando siento que estoy cerca del climaz, deja de tocarme. Sigue con ese proceso un par d eveces más.

- Peeta, por favor- jadeo.

En ese momento, Peeta mueve una silla que está al lado del aparador y la coloca frente a mí. Luego se quita sus bóxer. Da un paso detrás de mí y vuelve a colocar sus manos en mi cintura. Despacio, va moviendo a los largo de mis lados en busca de mis pechos. Sigue con sus manos hasta mis hombros y luego acaricia mis brazos.

- Kat, abre un poco tus piernas y recuéstate un poco sobre la silla- me dice mietra toma mis manos y las apoya en el respaldo de la silla.

Siento como roza la punta de su erección a lo largo de mis labios buscando estimularme para luego penetrarme con un movimiento suave. Yo suspiró satisfecha y cierro mis ojos mientrs me reclino sobre él.

- Kat, quiero que tu mires. Mantén tus ojos abiertos.

Cuando abro los ojos y encuentro su mirada en el espejo. Él comienza a moverse dentro mío.

- Kat, ahora quiero que te toques.

Sin dudarlo, sigo sus instrucciones y comienzo a frotar mi clítoris al tiempo que Peeta aumenta el ritmo de sus movimientos. Puedo vernos a los dos en el espejo y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que comience a sentir los espasmos de un orgasmo. Peeta sigue moviéndose durante unos momentos más antes unirse. Sus manos se aprietan alrededor de mi vientre y me sostienen. Estoy agradecida, porque no confío en mi equilibrio en éste momento. Cuando parece que se ha recuperado, me toma por debajo de las rodillas, me alza y me lleva a la cama. Peeta se acuesta a mi lado y me acomode para quedar en la posición que siempre usamos para dormir.

- Ahora has visto un poco de lo que yo veo.

- Es verdas, te ves hermoso- le digo un poco en broma- Te amo, Peeta.

- Yo también te amo.

Me despierto unas horas más tarde en los brazos de Peeta, que está frotándome la espalda y murmurando.

- Katniss, despierta. Estás bien. Estás soñando.

Cuando mi respiración se normaliza, beso su clavícula y paso mis manos por su pecho. Me tranquiliza sentirlo tan cerca mio.

-¿ Quieres hablar de los que soñaste?- pregunta.

- No.

- ¿ Estás segura?- insiste levantando mi barbilla para porder mirarme a los ojos.

- Sí. Solamente fue un sueño- le contesto esquivando sus ojos. Había soñado con mi padre.

Me recuesto contra él como tratando de quitarme los recuerdos del sueño en mi memoria. Peeta sigue frotando mi espalda. Él me hace tan bien. Luego de un rato, ninguno de los dos parece capaz de volver a dormirse. Entonces muevo mis manos entre nuestros cuerpos y comienzo a acariciar su pene mientras le doy suaves besos en su pecho. Lo sigo frotando al tiempo que comienzo un camino de besos por su abdomen, sus caderas, sus muslos, acercándome a su ingle. Levanto la cabeza y alza la vista para encontrar a Peeta mirándome fijamente. La tenue luz de la luna que entra por la ventana me permite ver el calor emanan sus ojos. Bajo mi cabeza y tomó la punta de su pene en mi boca, girando la lengua alrededor de la cabeza. Peeta gime mi nombre. Quito mi su boca y comienzo a besar todo el largo de su erección mientras masajeo sus testículos. Con toda mi lengua, vuelvo el camino hacia la punta hasta poder saborearlo.

Sonrío pícaramente mientras muevo mi mano entre mis piernas para juntar un poco de mi propia humedad. Con la mano mojada, agarro la base de su erección y tomo el resto con mi boca. Comienzo a moverme lentamente mientras lo acaricio con mi lengua. Veo como Peeta se agarra de las sábanas y de mi su pelo.

- Katniss, detente- resopla.

Yo lo libero y alzo la vista perpleja.

- Estoy muy cerca- susurra.

- No me importa.

- Pero quiero estar dentro tuyo- protesta mientras me tira encima de él y coloca un beso contra mis labios- Quiero sentirle.

Peeta me derriba y me pone de espaldas. Con su mano comienza a acariciar mi entrepierna. Sus dedos se deslizan de arriba a abajo entre mis labios antes de decidir quedarse en mi clítoris. Él lo rodea mientras me besa a lo largo de mi mandíbula. Mueve un poco más sus dedos hasta insertar primero uno, luego otro, rizándolos mientras bombea de afuera hacia adentro haciéndome gemir. De repente los saca y separa mis piernas y se coloca entre ellas. Me penetra con una largo y profundo gemido.

- Te siento tan bien.

Es verdad, se siente tan bien dentro mío. Es lo único que puedo pensar. Muevo mis manos hasta colocarlas en sus glúteos animándolo a seguir moviéndose. Luego le abrazo la cintra con mis piernas para sostenerlo mejor. Puedo sentir que está cerca de su climax.

- Déjalo ir- le susurro y esto lo que necesitaba para colapsar sobre mí. Yo lo sostengo

- Tú no cavaste- gime cuando logra recuperar el aliento.

- etá bien- le digo besando sus labios suavemente.

Peeta sacude la cabeza y sale de dentro mío. Se mueve a mi lado de manera de quedar como en cuchara. Con su mano vuelve a moverse hasta mi entrepierna y usas sus dedos para rozar mis labios nuevamente. Estoy muy húmeda, excitada y Peeta aplica la cantidad justa de presión que necesito. No le toma mucho tiempo hacerme colapsar en sus brazos. En esa posición, acurrucados el uno con el otro, nos encuentra el sueño nuevamente.

Me despierto justo antes de que amanezca. Mi cuerpo está enfrentado al de Peeta con las piernas enredadas. Puedo sentir su erección sobre mi muslo y no puedo evitar sonreir. Muevo un poco mis caderas para hacer lugar en la entrepierna y pasar mi mano y comenzar a tocarme. Con sólo la anticipación y unos roces estoy excitada. Con mi otra mano toco levemente la cara de Peeta para despertarlo. Sus ojos se abren, pero le toma unos momentos para darse cuenta lo que estoy haciendo. Él agarra mi otra mano y se la lleva a sus labios para chupar mis dedos. Posteriormente engancha su cadera sobre la mía y me penetra. Nos movemos juntos suavemente. No hay necesidad de apresurarse. Cuando siento que Peeta està cerca del climax, muevo mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y comienzo nuevamente a frotarme el clítoris. Momentos después de mi orgasmo, el me sigue. Saciados, nos dormimos otra vez. Nos despertamos dos horas más tarde por los golpes que sentimos en la puerta.

- ¿ Ustedes están decentemente vestidos?- pregunta Haymitch a través de la puerta.

- ¿ Quieres tomar una ducha conmigo?- me pregunta Peeta

Yo asiento y nos dirigimos al cuarto de baño. Mientras nos duchamos, cada uno se dedica a lavar el cuerpo del otro, puedo ver los rasguños que le he dejado a lo largo de su espalda y se los besos. Peeta me hace notar que yo también tengo algunos y con el dedo me señala algunos chupones a lo largo del lado de mi cuello. Mientras me seco, los veo en el espejo y me doy cuenta que no voy a poder ocultarlos con nada.

- Por lo menos nadie va a poder ver tus rasguños- le digo a Peeta.

- No creo que seas la única que tenga evidencias de sus actividades nocturnas.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Creo que no somos los únicos tributos que duermen juntos. Creo que los profesionales también lo hacen- me dice mientras caminamos a desayunar.

_El tercer día de entrenamiento empiezan a llamarnos a la hora de la comida para nuestras sesiones privadas con los Vigilantes. Distrito a distrito, primero el chico y luego la chica. Como siempre, el Distrito 12 se queda para el final, así que esperamos en el comedor, sin saber bien qué hacer. Nadie regresa después de la sesión. Conforme se vacía la sala, la presión por parecer amigos se aligera y, cuando por fin llaman a Rue, nos quedamos solos. Permanecemos sentados, en silencio, hasta que llaman a Peeta y él se levanta. _

_-Recuerda lo que dijo Haymitch sobre tirar las pesas._

_-Gracias, lo haré. Y tú... dispara bien. _

_Asiento con la cabeza. Después de quince minutos, me llaman. Me aliso el pelo, enderezo los hombros y entro en el gimnasio. Al instante, sé que tengo problemas, porque los Vigilantes llevan demasiado tiempo aquí dentro y ya han visto otras veintitrés demostraciones. Además, casi todos han bebido demasiado vino y quieren irse a casa de una vez. _

_No puedo hacer más que seguir con el plan: me dirijo al puesto de tiro con arco. ¡Ah, las armas! ¡Llevo días deseando ponerles las manos encima! Arcos hechos de madera, plástico, metal y materiales que ni siquiera sé nombrar. Flechas con plumas cortadas en líneas perfectamente uniformes. Escojo un arco, lo tenso y me echo al hombro el carcaj de flechas a juego. Hay un campo de tiro que me parece demasiado limitado, dianas estándar y siluetas humanas. Me dirijo al centro del gimnasio y escojo el primer objetivo: el muñeco de las prácticas de cuchillo. Sin embargo, cuando empiezo a tirar de la flecha, sé que algo va mal: la cuerda está más tensa que la de los arcos de casa y la flecha es más rígida. Me quedo a cinco centímetros de darle al muñeco y pierdo la poca atención que me había ganado. Durante un instante me siento humillada, pero después vuelvo a la diana, y disparo una y otra vez hasta que me acostumbro a las armas nuevas._

_De vuelta al centro del gimnasio, me pongo en la posición inicial y le doy al muñeco justo en el corazón. Después corto la cuerda que sostiene el saco de arena para boxear. Sin detenerme, ruedo por el suelo, me levanto apoyada en una rodilla y disparo una flecha a una de las luces colgantes del alto techo del gimnasio, provocando una lluvia de chispas. _

_Ha sido una exhibición excelente. Me vuelvo hacia los Vigilantes y veo que algunos me dan su aprobación, pero que la mayoría sigue concentrada en un cerdo asado que acaba de llegar a la mesa. _

_De repente, me pongo furiosa, me quema la sangre el que, con mi vida en juego, ni siquiera tengan la decencia de prestarme atención, que me eclipse un cerdo muerto. Empieza a latirme el corazón muy deprisa, me arde la cara y, sin pensar, saco una flecha del carcaj y la envió directamente a la mesa de los Vigilantes. Oigo gritos de alarma y veo que la gente retrocede, pasmada; la flecha da en la manzana que tiene el cerdo en la boca y la clava en la pared que hay detrás. Todos me miran, incrédulos. _

_-Gracias por su tiempo -digo; después hago una breve reverencia y me dirijo a la salida sin esperar a que me den permiso._


	15. Chapter 15 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Ch 15 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

_De camino al ascensor, me coloco el arco en un hombro y el carcaj en el otro. Después aparto a los avox boquiabiertos que protegen los ascensores y le doy al botón número doce con el puño. Las puertas se cierran y salgo disparada hacia arriba. Consigo llegar a mi planta antes de que las lágrimas empiecen a bajarme por las mejillas. Oigo que los demás me llaman desde el salón, pero salgo corriendo por el vestíbulo hasta llegar a mi cuarto, cierro con pestillo y me tiro en la cama. Ahí es cuando empiezo a llorar de verdad._

_¡Lo he hecho! ¡Lo he echado todo a perder! Cualquier rastro de oportunidad que tuviera se desvaneció al disparar esa flecha a los Vigilantes. ¿Qué me harán ahora? ¿Detenerme? ¿Ejecutarme? ¿Cortarme la lengua y convertirme en un avox para que pueda servir a los futuros tributos de Panem? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Por supuesto, no estaba pensando, disparé a la manzana por la rabia que me daba que no me hiciesen caso. No intentaba matarlos. ¡De haberlo intentado, ya estarían muertos!_

_Bueno, ¿qué más da? De todos modos, no iba a ganar los juegos, así que ¿qué importa lo que me hagan? Lo que de verdad me asusta es lo que puedan hacerles a mi madre y a Prim, lo que pueda sufrir mi familia por culpa de mi imprudencia. ¿Les quitarán lo poco que tienen o enviarán a mi madre a la cárcel y a Prim al orfanato? ¿Las matarán? No las matarán, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué más les da a ellos? Tendría que haberme quedado para disculparme, o para reírme, como si hubiese sido una broma, quizás eso los habría vuelto más indulgentes. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, voy y salgo de allí corriendo de la forma más irrespetuosa posible._

_Haymitch y Effie están llamando a la puerta; les grito que se vayan y, al cabo de un rato, lo hacen._ También siento la voz de Peeta, pero no quiero verlo a él tampoco. ¿Con qué cara le digo que eché todo a perder?_ Tardo al menos una hora en llorar todo lo que puedo; después me quedo hecha un ovillo en la cama, acariciando las sábanas de seda, viendo cómo se pone el sol sobre la artificial silueta de caramelo del Capitolio._

_Al principio creo que vendrán a detenerme de un momento a otro, pero, conforme pasa el tiempo y la cosa parece menos probable, me calmo. Siguen necesitando a los dos tributos del Distrito 12, ¿no? Si los Vigilantes quieren castigarme, pueden hacerlo en público, esperar a que esté en el estadio y así lanzarme animales salvajes hambrientos. Se asegurarán de que no tenga arco y flechas para defenderme. _

_Sin embargo, antes me darán una puntuación tan baja que nadie en su sano juicio querrá patrocinarme. Eso es lo que pasará esta noche. Como los telespectadores no pueden ver el entrenamiento, los Vigilantes anuncian la clasificación de cada jugador, lo que le da a la audiencia un punto de partida para las apuestas que continuarán durante todos los juegos. _

_El número, una cifra entre uno y doce, donde el uno es rematadamente malo y el doce inalcanzablemente bueno, representa lo prometedor que es el tributo. La nota no garantiza quién ganará, no es más que una indicación del potencial que ha demostrado el tributo en el entrenamiento. Debido a las variables del campo de batalla real, los tributos con puntuación más alta suelen caer casi de inmediato y, hace unos años, el chico que ganó los juegos sólo recibió un tres. En cualquier caso, la clasificación puede ayudar o perjudicar a un tributo en la búsqueda de patrocinadores. Yo esperaba que mis habilidades con el arco me dieran un seis o un siete, aunque no tenga mucha fuerza física, pero ahora estoy segura de que tendré la nota más baja de los veinticuatro. Si nadie me patrocina, mis posibilidades de seguir viva se reducirán casi a cero._

_Cuando Effie llama a la puerta para la cena, decido que será mejor ir. Esta noche televisarán el resultado de las puntuaciones y no puedo esconderme para siempre. Voy al servicio y me lavo la cara, aunque sigue roja y moteada. _

_Todos me esperan a la mesa, incluso Cinna y Portia; ojalá no hubiesen aparecido los estilistas porque, por algún motivo, no me gusta la idea de decepcionarlos. Es como si hubiese tirado a la basura sin pensarlo el gran trabajo que hicieron en la ceremonia inaugural. Evito mirar a los demás a los ojos mientras me tomo a cucharaditas la sopa de pescado; está salada, como mis lágrimas._

_Los adultos empiezan a chismorrear sobre el tiempo y yo dejo que Peeta me mire a los ojos. Él arquea las cejas, como si preguntara: «¿Qué ha pasado?». Me limito a sacudir la cabeza rápidamente. Después, cuando llega el segundo plato, oigo decir a Haymitch: _

_-Vale, basta de cháchara. ¿Lo habéis hecho muy mal hoy?_

_-Creo que da igual -responde Peeta-. Cuando aparecí, nadie se molestó en mirarme; estaban cantando una canción de borrachos, creo. Así que me dediqué a lanzar algunos objetos pesados hasta que me dijeron que podía irme._

_Eso me hace sentir mejor; Peeta no ha atacado a los Vigilantes, pero al menos a él también lo provocaron. _

_-¿Y tú, preciosa? -me pregunta Haymitch. _

_Por algún motivo, oír que me llama preciosa me molesta lo suficiente para ser capaz de hablar. _

_-Les lancé una flecha. _

_-¿Que qué? -exclama Effie, y el horror que se refleja en su voz confirma mis peores temores. _

_Todos dejan de comer. _Peeta frunce el ceño.

_-Les lancé una flecha. Bueno, no a ellos, en realidad, sino hacia ellos. Fue como dice Peeta: no me hacían caso mientras disparaba y... perdí la cabeza, ¡así que apunté a la manzana que tenía en la boca su estúpido cerdo asado! -exclamo, desafiante._

_-¿Y qué dijeron? -pregunta Cinna, con cautela. _

_-Nada. Bueno, no lo sé, me fui después de eso. _

_-¿Sin que te diesen permiso? -pregunta Effie, pasmada._

_-Me lo di yo misma -respondo._

_Recuerdo que le prometí a Prim hacer todo lo posible por ganar, y me siento como si me hubiesen tirado encima una tonelada de carbón. _

_-En fin, ya está hecho -concluye Haymitch, untándose con mantequilla un panecillo._

_-¿Crees que me detendrán? -pregunto._

_-Lo dudo. A estas alturas sería un problema sustituirte._

_-¿Y mi familia? ¿Los castigarán?_

_-No creo. No tendría mucho sentido. Tendrían que develar lo sucedido en el Centro de Entrenamiento para que tuviese algún efecto en la población, la gente tendría que saber lo que hiciste; pero no pueden, porque es secreto, así que sería un esfuerzo inútil. Lo más probable es que te hagan la vida imposible en el estadio._

_-Bueno, eso ya nos lo han prometido de todos modos -dice Peeta._

_-Cierto -corrobora Haymitch, y me doy cuenta de que ha pasado lo imposible: están intentando animarme. Haymitch coge una chuleta de cerdo con los dedos, lo que hace que Effie frunza el ceño, y la moja en el vino. Después arranca un trozo de carne y empieza a reírse-. ¿Qué cara pusieron?_

_-De pasmados -respondo, empezando a sonreír-. Aterrados. Eeeh..., ridículos, al menos algunos. -Una imagen me viene a la cabeza-. Un hombre tropezó al retroceder de espaldas y se cayó en una ponchera._

_Haymitch se ríe a carcajadas y todos lo imitamos, excepto Effie, aunque está reprimiendo una sonrisa. _

_-Bueno, les está bien empleado. Su trabajo es prestaros atención, y que seas del Distrito 12 no es excusa para no hacerte caso -afirma. Después mira a su alrededor, como si hubiese dicho algo escandaloso-. Lo siento, pero es lo que pienso -repite, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto. _

_-Me darán una mala puntuación -comento._

_-La puntuación sólo importa si es muy buena. Nadie presta mucha atención a las malas o mediocres. Por lo que ellos saben, podrías estar escondiendo tus habilidades para tener mala nota adrede. Hay quien usa esa estrategia -explica Portia. _

_-Espero que interpreten así el cuatro que me van a dar -dice Peeta-. Como mucho. De verdad, ¿hay algo menos impresionante que ver cómo alguien levanta una bola pesada y la lanza a doscientos metros? Estuve a punto de dejarme caer una en el pie. _

_Sonrío y me doy cuenta del hambre que tengo. Corto un trozo de cerdo, lo mojo en el puré de patatas y empiezo a comer. No pasa nada, mi familia está a salvo y, si están a salvo, no hay ningún problema. _

_Después de cenar nos sentamos en el salón para ver cómo anuncian las puntuaciones en televisión._ Hay un sillón muy grande frente a una pantalla gigante. Peeta se sienta sobre un de las esquinas de y me hace señas para que me siente en su falda. Vacilando le hago caso. Sin embargo, cuando siento sus brazos a mi alrededor, no puedo dejar de relajarme y fundirme en su calor.

- Va estar todo bien, no te preocupes- me susurra Peeta al oído mientras me acaricia la espalda.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Cinna y a Portia que se miran y nos miran, sorprendidos. Entonces me doy cuenta que Haymitch y Effie no les han dicho nada de nosotros. Es algo que con ellos aclaramos en el tren al Capitolio pero que nunca dijimos que informaran a otras personas sobre nuestra relación, y realmente, no creo que sea de importancia para nadie. Sin embargo, creo que, por la confianza que me ha demostrado, me siento en deuda con Cinna. En ese momento, hago contacto visual con él.

- ¿No sabía que se llevaban bien entre ustedes?- me pregunta Cinna con tono sorprendido.

- En realidad, estamos juntos, hace un año y medio. Cuando me ofrecí como voluntaria para venir a los juegos en nombre de mi hermana Prim ni me imaginé que sacarían el nombre de Peeta también.

- Si no hubiera salido mi nombre me hubiera ofrecido también como voluntario- agrega Peeta.

- ¡ Peeta! – le digo como retándolo.

- ¿ Crees que te hubiera dejado entrar a la arena sola?- me contesta.

- Tú sabes que me puedo cuidar bien por mi misma, además creo que está discusión la debemos tener en privado, no adelante de ellos. ¿Qué le importa nuestros problemas de pareja?

- No es que nos queramos meter, pero entrar a la arena como un equipo puede ser una muy buena estrategia- agrega Haymitch.

- Si, pero al final terminaríamos matándonos entre nosotros. No me nada divertido. No podría volver al Distrito 12- respondo exasperada.

- Bueno, bueno, está por empezar la transmisión, dejemos esto para más tarde- dice Effie con tono conciliador, mientras la gran pantalla se ilumina.

_Primero enseñan una foto del tributo, y a continuación ponen su nota debajo. Los tributos profesionales, como es natural, entran en el rango de ocho a diez. La mayor parte de los demás jugadores se gana un cinco. Me sorprende ver que Rue consigue un siete; no sé qué les enseñaría a los jueces, pero es tan diminuta que ha tenido que ser algo impresionante._

_El Distrito 12 sale el último, como siempre. Peeta saca un ocho, así que, al menos, un par de Vigilantes lo estaban mirando. Me clavo las uñas en las palmas de las manos cuando aparece mi cara, esperando lo peor. Entonces sale el número once en la pantalla. ¡Once!_

_Effie Trinket deja escapar un chillido, y todos me dan palmadas en la espalda, gritan y me felicitan, aunque a mí no me parece real. _

_-Tiene que haber un error. ¿Cómo..., cómo ha podido pasar? -le pregunto a Haymitch._

_-Supongo que les gustó tu genio. Tienen que montar un espectáculo, y necesitan algunos jugadores con carácter. _

_-Katniss, la chica en llamas -dice Cinna, y me abraza-. Oh, ya verás el vestido para tu entrevista. _

_-¿Más llamas?_

_-Más o menos -responde, travieso._

_Peeta y yo nos felicitamos. Otro momento incómodo. Los dos lo hemos hecho bien, pero ¿qué significa eso para el otro? Escapo a mi cuarto lo antes posible, _pero no logro zafar de Peeta. Cuando estoy cerrando la puerta, se cuela junto a mi. Me mira confundido.

- ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta mientras me abraza por detrás.

- No lo sé, me siento confundida. ¿Qué significa todo eso?

- Significa que tienen chances de ganar, de volver a casa con Prim y tu madre.

- Pero eso significaría que tu no volvieras conmigo.

- Kat, ya hablamos de esto. Nadie espera que yo vuelva, estoy totalmente consciente de eso y no estoy mal. Si me preguntas qué quiero, sabiendo que en un día voy a estar en la arena de los Juegos dl hambre, te respondo sin dudarlo: quiero estar contigo lo más que pueda. ¿ Si podemos usar nuestras habilidades como equipo para tratar de sobrevivir o para ayudarte a salir más rápido? Te contesto: creo que sí. Todo depende de lo que quieras hacer.

- Te entiendo. Hasta ahora no existía un nosotros en el Distrito Doce, sólo fuera de la alambrada y sí después de los dieciocho años. Pero uno de los dos no va a llegar a los dieciocho años y no se cómo pueda interpretarse nuestra relación en la arena.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Creo que mostrarnos juntos, como una pareja, es una debilidad. ¿Qué crees que me pueda pasar si veo cómo te matan delante de mío? ¿Crees que sería capaz de matarte para poder ser la ganadora?- le digo casi llorando.

- Lo sé … lo sé- me abraza y me acaricia.

En silencio no sacamos la ropa y nos enterramos debajo de las mantas. A pesar de lo abrumada que estoy, sentir el contacto de mi piel con la de Peeta es lo único que siento familiar y relajante. _La tensión del día, sobre todo el llanto, me ha hecho polvo. Me quedo dormida, como si me hubiesen indultado, aliviada y con el número once todavía grabado en la cabeza. _Mientras, la respiración de Peeta me arruya.

_Al amanecer me quedo un rato tumbada en la cama observando cómo sale el sol; hace un día precioso. Es domingo, día de descanso en casa. Me pregunto si Gale estará ya en el bosque. Normalmente dedicamos todo el domingo a proveernos de existencias para la semana: nos levantamos temprano, cazamos y recolectamos, y después hacemos trueques en el Quemador. Pienso en Gale sin mí. Los dos cazamos bien, pero somos mejores en pareja, sobre todo si intentamos cazar presas grandes. Sin embargo, también nos da una ventaja con las cosas más pequeñas, porque está bien tener un compañero para compartir la carga, para hacer que incluso la ardua tarea de llenar la despensa de mi familia resultase divertido._

_Llevaba seis meses peleando sola cuando me encontré por primera vez con Gale en el bosque. Fue un domingo de octubre, y el aire frío olía a cosas moribundas. Me había pasado la mañana compitiendo con las ardillas por las nueces, y la tarde, un poco más cálida, chapoteando por los estanques poco profundos para recoger saetas. La única carne que había cazado era una ardilla que prácticamente se había tropezado conmigo en su búsqueda de bellotas, pero los animales seguirían por allí cuando la nieve enterrase mis otras fuentes de alimentación. Como me había adentrado en el bosque más de lo normal, corría de vuelta a casa arrastrando mis sacos de arpillera cuando me encontré con un conejo muerto; estaba colgado por el cuello de un cable fino, treinta centímetros por encima de mi cabeza. Había otro unos trece metros más allá. Reconocí las trampas de lazo, porque mi padre las usaba: la presa cae en ellas y sale disparada por el aire, lo que la pone fuera del alcance de otros animales hambrientos. Yo llevaba todo el verano intentando usar trampas, aunque sin éxito, así que no pude evitar soltar mis sacos para examinarla. Acababa de tocar el cable del que colgaba uno de los conejos cuando oí una voz. _

_-Eso es peligroso. _

_Retrocedí de un salto y apareció Gale; había estado escondido detrás de un árbol, y seguramente me llevaba observando desde el principio. Sólo tenía catorce años, pero ya rozaba el metro ochenta y para mí era todo un adulto. Lo había visto por la Veta y en el colegio, y en otra ocasión más, ya que él había perdido a su padre en la misma explosión que había matado al mío. En enero, yo estaba junto a él cuando le dieron la medalla al valor en el Edificio de Justicia, otro hermano mayor sin padre. Recordaba a sus dos hermanos pequeños, agarrados a su madre, una mujer cuya barriga hinchada dejaba claro que le faltaban pocos días para dar a luz. _

_-¿Cómo te llamas? -me preguntó, acercándose para sacar el conejo de la trampa. Tenía otros tres colgados del cinturón. _

_-Katniss -respondí, con una voz apenas audible._

_-Bueno, Catnip, robar está castigado con la muerte, ¿no lo habías oído? _

_-Katniss -repetí, en voz más alta-. Y no estaba robando, sólo quería echarle un vistazo a tu trampa. Las mías nunca cogen nada. _

_-Entonces, ¿de dónde has sacado la ardilla? -me preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, poco convencido. _

_-La maté con el arco -respondí, descolgándomelo del hombro._

_Seguía usando la versión pequeña que me había hecho mi padre, aunque practicaba con el grande siempre que podía. Esperaba poder abatir presas más grandes cuando llegara la primavera. _

_-¿Puedo verlo? -preguntó Gale, con la mirada fija en el arco. _

_-Sí, pero recuerda que robar está castigado con la muerte -le dije, pasándoselo. _

_Fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír; la sonrisa convertía al chico amenazador en alguien a quien te gustaría conocer, aunque tuvieron que pasar varios meses para que volviese a sonreír de nuevo. _

_Entonces hablamos sobre la caza, le dije que podía conseguirle un arco si me daba algo a cambio; no comida, sino conocimientos. Quería poner mis propias trampas y atrapar a varios conejos gordos en un solo día, y él contestó que podíamos arreglarlo. Con el paso de las estaciones empezamos a compartir a regañadientes lo que sabíamos: nuestras armas, los lugares secretos que estaban llenos de ciruelas o pavos silvestres. Él me enseñó a poner trampas y a pescar; yo le enseñé qué plantas se podían comer y, al final, le di uno de mis preciados arcos. Hasta que un día, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, nos convertimos en un equipo: nos repartíamos el trabajo y el botín, y nos asegurábamos de que ambas familias tuviesen comida. _

_Gale me dio la seguridad que me faltaba desde la muerte de mi padre. Su compañía sustituyó a las largas horas solitarias en el bosque. Mejoré mucho como cazadora, porque ya no tenía que estar siempre mirando atrás; él me guardaba las espaldas. Sin embargo, se convirtió en mucho más que un compañero de caza, se convirtió en mi confidente, en alguien con quien compartir pensamientos que nunca podría expresar dentro de los confines de la alambrada. A cambio, él me confió los suyos. Había momentos en el bosque, con Gale, en los que era realmente... feliz. _

_Digo que es mi amigo, aunque, en el último año, parece una palabra demasiado suave para explicar lo que Gale significa para mí._ Sin embargo, nunca tuve el coraje para confiarle lo que pasaba entre Peeta y yo. Creo que es el odio que tienen hacia los comerciantes lo que siempre me detuvo. Siempre temí que me juzgara mal por estar con Peeta. ¿Habría pensado que lo hago por comida, como piensan muchos en La Veta?

_Noto una punzada en el pecho; ojalá estuviera conmigo... Aunque, claro, no me gustaría, no quiero que esté en el estadio, donde acabaría muerto en unos días. Pero..., pero lo echo de menos. ¿Me echará de menos? Seguro que sí. Pienso en el once que apareció anoche debajo de mi nombre. Sé lo que me habría dicho él: «Bueno, todavía se puede mejorar». Después sonreiría y yo le devolvería la sonrisa sin dudarlo._

El cambio en la respiración de Peeta me saca de mis pensamientos. Es raro que él se despierte después que yo, siendo que está acostumbrado a levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana para ayudar en la panadería. Evidentemente, debía estar más cansado que yo. Despacio, empieza a rozar su cuerpo contra el mío. No hemos despertados juntos en la misma cama muchas veces en éste año y medio, pero tengo total consciencia de cómo le gusta despertar.

No necesitamos hablar, nos conocemos demasiado. Sus manos empiezan a moverse por mi cuerpo perezosamente, mientras me da besos en el cuello y chupa el lóbulo de mi oreja. De a poco, su lengua comienza a hacer caminos entre mi oreja y mi hombro. Sus manos se posan en mis pesos y empieza a rozar mis pezones. Sin apuro, ha logrado ponerme literalmente en llamas. Pero no quiero mostrarme impaciente. De hecho, me estoy haciendo la dormida. Sé que le gusta pensar que me despierta con un orgasmo, cosa que ya ha hecho.

Muy despacio su mano derecha viaja del valle entre mis pechos por mi abdomen hata mi pelvis y, cuando entierra un dedo entre mis labios, ambos emitimos un gemido. Peeta ya sabe que no estoy dormida y creo que se ha dado cuenta que estoy muy húmeda. Roza mi clítoris un par de veces y con la mano izquierda toma mi muslo izquierdo para levantar mi pierna sobre su cadera. Ya tiene todo listo para el siguiente movimiento y yo empujo mi pelvis contra su dedo para aumentar la fricción.

- Así es como quiero pasar mis últimos días contigo, no peleando por una estrategia- me susurra mientras me penetra y comienza a moverse despacio- Quiero que dure, quiero estar así siempre.

Con una suave rotación de mi cadera comienzo a acompañar sus movimientos. Sus dedo sigue rozándome el clítoris y sé, que si sigue así, no voy a durar mucho más. Necesito besarlo, pero el ángulo de mi cabeza no me lo permite, entonces me concentro en su bícep. Comienzo a chuparlo. Sé que le dejaré un moretón, pero el gusto de su piel en mi boca me recuerda un poco al gusto de su pene y es la imagen que necesito para llegar al clímax.

- Déjalo ir- comanda Peeta con voz entrecortada.

Los espasmos de mi cuerpo sólo son aplacados por sus brazos. De lo contrario estaría haciendo contorciones como un animal agonizando. La fuerza del orgasmo, me ha dejado sin voz y siento que por mi boca sólo salen chorros de aire. Me siento en el aire, Peeta siempre logra eso. Cuando puedo nivelar un poco la respiración, me doy cuenta que Peeta no ha acabado y sigue pujando dentro mío. Entonces me muevo de la posición, lo tumbo de espaldas sobre la cama y vuelvo a montarlo.

- Despacio- me dice Peeta- No quiero acabar rápido.

Me muevo de arriba a abajo a lo largo de su erección, es una sensación que no me cansa. Antes de Peeta, la idea de tener una relación sexual casi me repugnaba. Ahora la siento diferente. Es una forma de conectarnos de una forma muy especial, íntima. Como la posición me cansa, me caigo sobre su pecho y apoyo mi cabeza en el agujero entre su hombro y el cuello.

- Te amo- le digo y me doy cuenta que sólo se lo he dicho un par de veces.

- Yo también te amo- contesta agitado.

Peeta mueve su mano entre nuestros cuerpos y vuelve a tocar mi clítoris con un dedo. Estoy un poco sensible por el reciente orgasmo, pero no lo rechazo. Debe estar cerca del clímax y quiere que lleguemos juntos. Sin embargo, lo hace suave, con ternura. En ésta posición puedo besarlo y no me contengo. Es un beso apasionado, con la boca bien abierta, como si nos quisiéramos comer el uno al otro. Y es así como el segundo orgasmo me arrasa. Peeta me sostiene la cabeza para que nuestros gemidos sean absorbidos por nuestras bocas. Siento que mi vagina se contrae junto con las pulsaciones de su pene. Es una sensación deliciosa. Peeta tiene razón, deberíamos pasar así nuestros últimos minutos, pero ¿qué pensarían de nosotros? ¿Qué somos un par de adolescentes calientes? Somos eso, pero obligados a matarnos en un espectáculo macabro.

_Effie llama a la puerta para recordarme que me espera otro «¡día muy, muy, muy importante!». Mañana por la noche nos entrevistará la televisión, así que supongo que todo el equipo estará liado preparándonos para el acontecimiento._ No sé porque se refiere a mí como si estuviera sola, sabe que Peeta durmió con migo. ¿Querrá mantener las apariencias? ¿Para quién? Reluctantemente nos desenredamos.

- Buen día- dice Peeta.

- Buen día. Pensé que tendríamos más tiempo- le contesto haciendo un puchero- ¿Quieres bañarte con migo?

- No, voy a ir a mi dormitorio. Me baño ahí. Adiós preciosa- me dice en broma mientras me guiña un ojo.

Lo veo salir de mi habitación completamente desnudo. _Me levanto, me doy una ducha rápida prestando más atención a los botones que toco y bajo al comedor. Peeta, Effie y Haymitch están inclinados sobre la mesa, hablando en voz baja, lo que me parece extraño, pero el hambre vence a la curiosidad y me lleno el plato antes de unirme a ellos. _

_Hoy el estofado está hecho con tiernos trozos de cordero y ciruelas pasas, perfecto sobre un lecho de arroz salvaje. Llevo ya horadada media montaña de comida cuando me doy cuenta de que no habla nadie. Le doy un buen trago al zumo de naranja y me limpio la boca. _

_-Bueno, ¿qué está pasando? Hoy nos prepararéis para las entrevistas, ¿no? _

_-Sí -respondió Haymitch. _

_-No tenéis que esperar a que acabe. Puedo escuchar y comer a la vez._

_-Bueno, ha habido un cambio de planes con respecto al enfoque. _

_-¿Cuál? _

_No estoy segura de cuál es nuestro enfoque; la última estrategia que recuerdo es intentar parecer mediocres delante de los demás tributos. _

_-Peeta nos ha pedido que lo entrenemos por separado -responde Haymitch, encogiéndose de hombros. _


	16. Chapter 16 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Ch 16 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

_Traición. Es lo primero que siento._ No puedo entender qué es lo que le ha pasado a Peeta para tomar esa decisión y se lo hago saber. No verbalmente, pero creo que se ha dado cuenta que no he dejado de mirarlo. Tampoco pasan desapercibidas las lágrimas que se acumulan en mis ojos. Pero no puedo llorar. Sin embargo, no dejo de pensar que yo lo llevé a tomar ésta decisión al hacerle sentí que _la confianza no sería más que una debilidad. No sé qué habrá propiciado la decisión de Peeta. _¿Será mi negativa a formar abiertamente una alianza con él?

_Sin embargo, el chico que se arriesgó a recibir una paliza por darme pan, el que me ayudó a no caerme del carro, el que me encubrió con el asunto de la chica avox, el que insistió en que Haymitch conociera mis habilidades como cazadora... _¿ Qué lo habrá llevado a separarse de mí? Pero_ los juegos empiezan dentro de dos días y _todavía tengo tiempo para revertir ésta situación con él. Primero quiero prepararme para la entrevista.

_-Bien, ¿cuál es el horario?- digo tratando de contener el llanto._

_-Cada uno tendrá cuatro horas con Effie para la presentación, y cuatro conmigo para el contenido -responde Haymitch-. Tú empiezas con Effie, Katniss. _

_Aunque al principio ni me imagino por qué necesita Effie cuatro horas para enseñarme algo, acabo aprovechando hasta el último minuto. Vamos a mi cuarto, me pone un vestido largo y tacones altos (no los que llevaré en la entrevista de verdad), y me explica cómo debo andar. Los zapatos son lo peor: nunca he llevado tacones y no me acostumbro a ir dando tumbos sobre la punta de los pies. Sin embargo, Effie corre por ahí con ellos las veinticuatro horas del día, y decido que, si ella es capaz de hacerlo, yo también. El vestido me supone otro problema; no deja de enredárseme en los zapatos, así que, por supuesto, me lo subo, momento en el cual Effie cae sobre mí como un halcón para darme en la mano y gritar: _

_-¡No lo subas por encima del tobillo! _

_Cuando por fin domino los pies, todavía me queda la forma de sentarme, la postura (al parecer, tengo tendencia a agachar la cabeza), el contacto visual, los gestos de las manos y las sonrisas. Sonreír ya no consiste en sonreír sin más. Effie me obliga a ensayar cien frases banales que empiezan con una sonrisa, se dicen sonriendo o terminan con una sonrisa. A la hora de la comida tengo un tic nervioso en los músculos de las mejillas, de tanto estirarlos. _

_-Bueno, he hecho lo que he podido -dice Effie, suspirando-. Recuerda una cosa, Katniss: tienes que conseguir gustarle al público. _

_-¿Crees que no le gustaré? _

_-No, si los miras con esa cara todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no te lo reservas para el estadio? Es mejor que imagines que estás entre amigos._

_-¡Están apostando cuánto tiempo duraré viva! -estallo-. ¡No son mis amigos!_

_-¡Pues fíngelo! -exclama Effie. Después recupera la compostura y esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. ¿Ves? Así. Te sonrío aunque me estés exasperando._

_-Sí, muy convincente. Voy a comer._

_Me quito los tacones de un par de patadas y salgo hecha una furia hacia el comedor, subiéndome el vestido hasta los muslos. Peeta y Haymitch parecen estar de buen humor, así que imagino que la sesión de contenido será mejor que los sufrimientos de la mañana. _Peeta y yo ni nos miramos, es como si de la noche a la mañana nos hubiésemos convertidos en dos extraños.

_No podría estar más equivocada. Después de la comida, Haymitch me lleva al salón, me pide que me siente en el sofá y me mira con el ceño fruncido durante un rato. _

_-¿Qué? -pregunto finalmente. _

_-Intento averiguar qué hacer contigo, cómo te vamos a presentar. ¿Vas a ser encantadora? ¿Altiva? ¿Feroz? Por ahora brillas como una estrella: te presentaste voluntaria para salvar a tu hermana, Cinna te hizo inolvidable y obtuviste la máxima puntuación. La gente siente curiosidad, pero nadie sabe cómo eres. La impresión que causes mañana decidirá lo que puedo conseguirte con los patrocinadores. Como llevo toda la vida viendo entrevistas con los tributos, sé que hay algo de verdad en lo que dice. Si le gustas a la audiencia, ya sea porque les resultas cómico, brutal o excéntrico, te ganas su favor. _

_-¿Cuál es el enfoque de Peeta? ¿O no puedo preguntarlo? _¿Dirá abiertamente que es mi novio?- le pregunto casi con desesperación.

_-Intentará ser simpático. Sabe cómo reírse de sí mismo, le sale de forma natural. Por otro lado, cuando abres la boca pareces malhumorada y hostil. _Salvo cuando estás con Peeta, no sé realmente que ve en ti. ¡Bah! Me imagino.

_-¡No es verdad!_¡ No soy hostil!

_-Por favor. No sé de dónde sacaste a esa chica alegre que saludaba a la gente desde el carro de fuego, pero no la he visto desde entonces. _Claro, Peeta.

_-Con la de razones que me has dado para estar alegre... _Y ahora él que quiere entrenar sólo.

_-_Primero, _no tienes que agradarme a mí, yo no te voy a patrocinar. Finge que soy tu público, encandílame. _Segundo, es una decisión personal de él que tienes que hablarla con él.

_-¡Vale! -gruño. _

_Haymitch adopta el papel del entrevistador y yo intento responder a sus preguntas de forma adorable, pero no puedo, estoy demasiado enfadada_ con Peeta,_ con él por lo que ha dicho e incluso por tener que responder a las preguntas. Sólo puedo pensar en lo injusto que es todo, en lo injustos que son los Juegos del Hambre. ¿Por qué voy dando saltitos de un lado a otro como un perro amaestrado que intenta agradar a la gente a la que odia? _¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto, tener que cortar todos mi planes futuro, además de tener que ir a la arena a matarme con mi propio novio? _Cuanto más dura la entrevista, más sale a relucir mi furia, hasta que empiezo a escupirle las respuestas, literalmente._

_-Vale, ya basta -me dice-. Tenemos que encontrar otro enfoque. No sólo eres hostil, sino que tampoco sé nada sobre ti. Te he hecho cincuenta preguntas y sigo sin hacerme una idea de cómo son tu vida, tu familia y las cosas que te importan. _Sobre cómo se conocieron Peeta y tu. _Quieren conocerte, Katniss._

_-¡Es que no quiero que me conozcan! ¡Ya me están quitando el futuro! ¡No pueden llevarse también lo que me importaba en el pasado! _Además, en el Distrito 12 sólo mi hermana Prim, el padre de Peeta y su hermano menor saben de lo nuestro. No quiero que se enteren por la televisión lo que pasa. ¿Qué pensarán de mí? ¿Qué pensarán de mí si tengo que matar a Peeta para volver a casa?

_-¡Pues miente! ¡Invéntate algo!_

_-No se me da bien mentir. _

_-Pues aprende deprisa. Tienes tanto encanto como una babosa muerta. -Ay, eso duele. _

_Hasta Haymitch tiene que haberse dado cuenta de que se ha pasado, porque suaviza un poco el tono_

_-. Tengo una idea: intenta actuar con humildad. _

_-Humildad. _

_-Que no te puedes creer que una niña del Distrito 12 haya podido hacerlo tan bien, que todo esto es más de lo que nunca te hubieras imaginado. Habla de la ropa de Cinna, de lo simpática que es la gente, de cómo te asombra esta ciudad. Si no quieres hablar de ti, al menos halágalos. Sigue diciéndolo una y otra vez, habla con entusiasmo._

_Las horas siguientes son una tortura. Al instante queda claro que no puedo hablar con entusiasmo. Intentamos que me haga la chulita, pero no tengo la arrogancia necesaria. Al parecer, soy demasiado «vulnerable» para apostar por la ferocidad. No soy ingeniosa, ni divertida, ni sexy, ni misteriosa. Cuando terminamos la sesión, no soy nadie. Haymitch ha empezado a beber más o menos por la parte ingeniosa y ahora tiene un tono desagradable. _

_-Me rindo, preciosa. Limítate a responder las preguntas e intenta que el público no vea lo mucho que lo desprecias. _

_Ceno en mi cuarto. Pido una cantidad escandalosa de manjares y como hasta ponerme mala; después desahogo mi rabia contra Haymitch, los Juegos del Hambre y todos los seres vivos del Capitolio lanzando platos contra las paredes de la habitación. Cuando entra en el cuarto la chica del pelo rojo para abrirme la cama, el estropicio hace que abra mucho los ojos. _

_-¡Déjalo como está! -le chillo-. ¡Déjalo como está! _

_A ella también la odio. Odio sus ojos rencorosos que me llaman cobarde, monstruo, marioneta del Capitolio, tanto entonces como ahora. Seguro que para ella se está haciendo justicia; al menos mi muerte ayudará a pagar por la vida del chico del bosque. Sin embargo, en vez de salir corriendo, la chica cierra la puerta y entra en el servicio, de donde sale con un trapo húmedo; después me limpia la cara y la sangre que me ha hecho en las manos un plato roto. ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué la dejo? _

_-Tendría que haber intentado salvarte -susurro. _

_Ella sacude la cabeza. ¿Quiere decir que hicimos bien en no acercarnos? ¿Qué me ha perdonado? _

_-No, estuvo mal -insisto. _

_Ella se da un golpecito en los labios con los dedos y después me toca con ellos el pecho. Creo que significa que yo también habría acabado siendo un avox, como ella. Seguramente está en lo cierto: avox o muerta. _

_Me paso la hora siguiente ayudándola a limpiar el cuarto. Una vez tirada toda la basura por la tolva y limpiada la comida del suelo, me abre la cama, me meto dentro como si tuviera cinco años y dejo que me arrope. Después se va; me gustaría que se quedase hasta que me duerma, que estuviese aquí cuando me despierte. Quiero la protección de esta chica, aunque ella no tuvo la mía. _Pero sobre todo, extraño a Peeta. Odio los Juegos del Hambre, porque también me están sacando a Peeta y, realmente, no sé si quiero volver a casa sin Peeta.

_Por la mañana no aparece ella, sino el equipo de preparación. Mis clases con Effie y Haymitch han terminado, este día le pertenece a Cinna, mi última esperanza. Quizá pueda darme un aspecto tan maravilloso que nadie preste atención a lo que salga de mi boca. _

_El equipo trabaja conmigo hasta bien entrada la tarde, convirtiendo mi piel en satén reluciente, trazándome dibujos en los brazos, pintando llamas en mis veinte perfectas uñas. Después, Venia empieza a trabajarme el pelo; trenza varios mechones rojos en un recogido que parte de mi oreja izquierda, me rodea la cabeza y cae convertido en una sola trenza por mi hombro derecho. Me borran la cara con una capa de maquillaje pálido y vuelven a dibujarme las facciones: enormes ojos oscuros, labios rojos carnosos, pestañas que despiden rayitos de luz cuando parpadeo. Por último, me cubren todo el cuerpo de un polvo dorado que me hace relucir._

_Entonces entra Cinna con lo que, supongo, será mi vestido, pero no lo veo, porque está cubierto. _

_-Cierra los ojos -me ordena. _

_Primero noto el forro sedoso y después el peso. Debe de pesar unos dieciocho kilos. Me agarro a la mano de Octavia y me pongo los zapatos a ciegas, aliviada al comprobar que son al menos cinco centímetros más bajos que los que Effie utilizó para las prá un par de cosas y toquetean el traje; todos guardan silencio._

_-¿Puedo abrir los ojos? -pregunto. _

_-Sí -responde Cinna-, ábrelos. _

_La criatura que tengo frente a mí, en el espejo de cuerpo entero, ha llegado de otro mundo, un mundo en el que la piel brilla, los ojos deslumbran y, al parecer, hacen la ropa con piedras preciosas, porque mi vestido, oh, mi vestido está completamente cubierto de gemas que reflejan la luz, piedras rojas, amarillas y blancas con trocitos azules que acentúan las puntas del dibujo de las llamas. El más leve movimiento hace que parezcan envolverme unas lenguas de fuego. No soy guapa. No soy bella. Resplandezco como el sol. Todos se limitan a mirarme durante un rato._

_-Oh, Cinna -consigo susurrar por fin-. Gracias. _

_-Da una vuelta completa -me dice, y extiendo los brazos y lo hago. _

_El equipo de preparación grita, entusiasmado. Cinna le dice al equipo que se vaya y hace que me mueva por la habitación con el vestido y los zapatos, que son muchísimo más manejables que los de Effie. El vestido cae de tal forma que no tengo que levantarme la falda para caminar, lo que me quita otra preocupación de encima._

_-Bueno, ¿todo listo para la entrevista? -me pregunta Cinna. _

_A juzgar por su expresión, sé que ha estado hablando con Haymitch, que sabe lo desastrosa que soy. _

_-Soy penosa. Haymitch dijo que parecía una babosa muerta. Lo intentamos todo, pero no era capaz de hacerlo, no puedo ser una de esas personas que él quiere. _

_-¿Y por qué no eres tú misma? -me pregunta él, después de pensárselo un momento. _

_-¿Yo misma? Tampoco vale. Haymitch dice que soy malhumorada y hostil. _

_-Bueno, eso es verdad... cuando estás con Haymitch -responde Cinna, sonriendo-. A mí no me lo pareces, y el equipo de preparación te adora; incluso te ganaste a los Vigilantes._ Tampoco creo que Peeta esté tan equivocado, parece tener buen sentido común y te mira con una cara de adoración que hace imposible no darse cuenta que está loco por ti._ En cuanto a los ciudadanos del Capitolio, bueno, no dejan de hablar de ti. Nadie puede evitar admirar tu espíritu. _

_Mi espíritu; eso es nuevo. No sé bien qué significa, aunque sugiere que soy una luchadora, que soy valiente o algo así. Tampoco es que no sepa ser agradable. Vale, quizá no vaya por ahí repartiendo amor entre la gente, quizá sea difícil hacerme sonreír, pero hay personas que me importan._

- Con Peeta hablamos de armar una estrategia juntos, pero ahora parece que está enojado con migo y realmente o sé qué hacer.

_-¿Y si, cuando estés respondiendo a las preguntas, te imaginas que estás hablando con un amigo de casa? -me dice, cogiéndome las manos, que están heladas; las suyas no-. ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo? _

_-Gale -respondo al instante-, aunque no tiene sentido, Cinna, porque nunca le contaría esas cosas personales a Gale. Ya las sabe. _

_-¿Y yo? ¿Podrías considerarme un amigo? _

_-Creo que sí, pero..._

_De toda la gente que he conocido desde que me fui de casa, Cinna es, de lejos, mi favorito. Me gustó desde el principio y no me ha decepcionado todavía. _

_-Estaré sentado en la plataforma principal, con los demás estilistas; podrás mirarme directamente. Cuando te pregunten algo, búscame y contesta con toda la sinceridad posible._

_-¿Aunque lo que piense decir sea horrible? -pregunto, porque podría ser así, de verdad. _

_-Sobre todo si crees que es horrible. ¿Lo intentarás?_

_Asiento. Tenemos un plan... o, al menos, algo a lo que aferrarme. El momento de salir llega demasiado pronto. Las entrevistas se realizan en un escenario construido delante del Centro de Entrenamiento. A los pocos minutos de salir de mi cuarto estaré delante de la multitud, de las cámaras, de todo Panem. Cuando Cinna va a girar el pomo de la puerta, le cojo la mano. _

_-Cinna... -El miedo escénico me tiene completamente petrificada. _

_-Recuerda, ya te quieren -me dice con amabilidad-. Limítate a ser tú misma. _

_Nos reunimos con el resto del equipo del Distrito 12 en el ascensor. Portia y los suyos han trabajado mucho: Peeta está impresionante con su traje negro con adornos de llamas._ Pero su mirada es triste, como resignada. No puedo evitar que se estruje mi corazón.

_Haymitch y Effie también se han arreglado para la ocasión; evito a Haymitch, pero acepto los cumplidos de Effie. A pesar de que esta mujer puede ser fastidiosa y no se entera de nada, al menos no es destructiva, como Haymitch. _

_Se abren las puertas del ascensor y vemos que los demás tributos se ponen en fila para subir al escenario. Los veinticuatro nos sentamos formando un gran arco durante las entrevistas. Yo seré la última, o la penúltima, porque la chica siempre precede al chico de su distrito. _

_¡Ojalá pudiera salir la primera y quitármelo ya de encima! Ahora tendré que escuchar lo ingeniosos, divertidos, humildes, feroces o encantadores que son los demás antes de que me toque. Además, el público empezará a aburrirse, igual que los Vigilantes, y no sería buena idea dispararles una flecha para llamar su atención. _

_Justo antes de que salgamos a desfilar por el escenario, Haymitch se nos acerca por detrás y gruñe: _

_-Recordad, seguís siendo una pareja feliz, así que actuad como si lo fuerais. _

_¿Qué? Creía que habíamos dejado eso cuando Peeta pidió entrenamientos separados, pero supongo que se trataba de una cosa privada, no pública. En cualquier caso, no tenemos mucho espacio para interactuar, ya que caminamos de uno en uno hasta nuestros asientos y ocupamos nuestros sitios. _

_Con tan sólo poner el pie en el escenario, ya se me acelera la respiración. Noto los latidos de las venas en las sienes. Es un alivio llegar a la silla, porque, entre los tacones y el temblor de piernas, me da miedo tropezar. Aunque ya cae la noche, el Círculo de la Ciudad está más iluminado que un día de verano. Han construido unas gradas elevadas para los invitados prestigiosos, con los estilistas colocados en primera fila. Las cámaras se volverán hacia ellos cuando la multitud reaccione a su trabajo. También hay un gran balcón reservado para los Vigilantes, y los equipos de televisión se han hecho con casi todos los demás balcones. Sin embargo, el Círculo de la Ciudad y las avenidas que dan a él están completamente abarrotados de gente, todos de pie. En las casas y en los auditorios municipales de todo el país, todos los televisores están encendidos, todos los ciudadanos de Panem nos ven. Esta noche no habrá apagones. _

_Caesar Flickerman, el hombre que se encarga de las entrevistas desde hace más de cuarenta años, entra en el escenario. Da un poco de miedo, porque su apariencia no ha cambiado nada en todo ese tiempo: la misma cara bajo una capa de maquillaje blanco puro; el mismo peinado, aunque cada año lo tiñe de un color diferente; el mismo traje de ceremonias, azul marino salpicado de miles de diminutas bombillas que centellean como estrellas._

_En el Capitolio tienen cirujanos que hacen a la gente más joven y delgada, mientras que, en el Distrito 12, parecer viejo es una especie de logro, ya que muchos mueren jóvenes. Si ves a un anciano te dan ganas de felicitarlo por su longevidad, de preguntarle el secreto de la supervivencia. Todos envidian a los gorditos, porque su aspecto significa que no han tenido problemas para comer, como la mayoría de nosotros. Aquí es distinto: las arrugas no son deseables, y una barriga redonda no es símbolo de éxito._

_Este año, Caesar lleva el pelo de color celeste, y los párpados y labios pintados del mismo tono. Está raro, aunque no da tanto miedo como el año pasado, que iba de escarlata y daba la impresión de que estaba sangrando. El presentador cuenta algunos chistes para animar a la audiencia y después se pone manos a la obra. _

_La chica del Distrito 1 sube al centro del escenario con un provocador vestido transparente dorado y se une a Caesar para la entrevista. Está claro que su mentor no ha tenido ningún problema al elegir su enfoque: con ese precioso cabello rubio, los ojos verde esmeralda, un cuerpo alto y esbelto..., es sexy la mires por donde la mires._

_Las entrevistas duran tres minutos, pasados los cuales suena un zumbido y sube el siguiente tributo. Hay que reconocer que Caesar hace todo lo posible por que los tributos brillen; es agradable, intenta tranquilizar a los nerviosos, se ríe con las bromas tontas y puede convertir una respuesta floja en algo memorable sólo con su reacción._

_Permanezco sentada como una dama, siguiendo las instrucciones de Effie, mientras los distritos siguen pasando, 2, 3, 4. Todos tienen un enfoque: el chico monstruoso del Distrito 2 es una máquina de matar implacable; la chica con cara astuta del Distrito 5 es maliciosa y escurridiza, como una comadreja. Veo a Cinna en cuanto se sienta, pero ni siquiera su presencia me relaja. 8, 9, 10. El chico cojo del Distrito 10 es muy callado. Me sudan una barbaridad las manos y el vestido de piedras preciosas no es absorbente, así que me resbalan si intento secármelas en él. _En ése momento, siento como la manos de Peeta se acerca a la mía y me dá un apretón. Nuestras miradas se cruzan. Sus ojos se ven como los del chico del pan que conozco. Algo trama, pero no me lo ha querido decir.

_Rue, con un vestido de gasa y alas, revolotea hasta Caesar, y la multitud guarda silencio al ver a la chica, que parece un soplo de aire mágico. El presentador la trata con dulzura y alaba el siete que sacó en los entrenamientos, una puntuación muy alta para alguien tan pequeño. Cuando le pregunta cuál será su punto fuerte en el estadio, ella no vacila:_

_-Cuesta atraparme -dice, con voz trémula-. Y, si no me atrapan, no podrán matarme, así que no me descarte tan deprisa. _

_-Ni en un millón de años -responde Caesar, animándola. _

_El chico del Distrito 11, Thresh, tiene la misma piel morena de Rue, pero ahí se acaba el parecido. Es uno de los gigantes, casi dos metros de altura, y tiene la constitución de un buey, aunque sé que ha rechazado las invitaciones de los tributos profesionales para unirse a ellos. Ha preferido quedarse solo, sin hablar con nadie y mostrando poco interés por el entrenamiento. Aun así, ha conseguido un diez, y no cuesta imaginar qué ha impresionado a los Vigilantes. Hace caso omiso de los intentos de Caesar por bromear con él y responde con sí o no, o, simplemente, no dice nada. Si yo tuviera su tamaño podría causar buena impresión siendo malhumorada y hostil... ¡y no pasaría nada! Estoy segura de que la mitad de los patrocinadores está ya pensando en ayudarlo a él. Si yo tuviese dinero, también lo haría. _

_Y ahora llaman a Katniss Everdeen, y me siento como en un sueño, levantándome y acercándome al escenario central. Acepto el apretón de manos de Caesar y él tiene la elegancia de no limpiarse el sudor de inmediato en el traje._

_-Bueno, Katniss, el Capitolio debe de ser un gran cambio, comparado con el Distrito 12. ¿Qué es lo que más te ha impresionado desde que estás aquí? _

_¿Qué? ¿Qué ha dicho? Es como si las palabras no tuviesen sentido. Se me ha quedado la boca seca como una suela de zapato. Busco con desesperación a Cinna entre la multitud y lo miro a los ojos; me imagino que las palabras han salido de sus labios: «¿Qué es lo que más te ha impresionado desde que estás aquí?». Me devano los sesos intentando pensar en algo que me haya hecho feliz desde mi llegada. «Sé sincera -pienso-. Sé sincera.»_

_-El estofado de cordero -consigo decir. Caesar se ríe y me doy cuenta, vagamente, de que parte del público hace lo mismo. _

_-¿El de ciruelas pasas? -pregunta Caesar, y yo asiento-. Oh, yo lo como sin parar. -Se vuelve hacia la audiencia, horrorizado, con la mano en el estómago-. No se me notará, ¿verdad? -Todos gritan para animarlo y aplauden. A esto me refería: él siempre intenta ayudarte-. Bueno, Katniss -sigue, en tono confidencial-, cuando apareciste en la ceremonia inaugural se me paró el corazón, literalmente. ¿Qué te pareció aquel traje? _

_Cinna arquea una ceja. Tengo que ser sincera._

_-¿Quieres decir después de comprobar que no moría abrasada? _

_Carcajada del presentador, carcajadas auténticas del público. _

_-Sí, a partir de ahí. _

_-Pensé que Cinna era un genio -Cinna, amigo mío, tenía que decírtelo de todas formas-, que era el traje más maravilloso que había visto y que no me podía creer que lo llevase puesto. Tampoco puedo creerme que lleve éste. -Levanto la falda para extenderla-. En fin, ¡fíjate!_

_Mientras el público se deshace en exclamaciones de admiración, veo que Cinna mueve el dedo en círculos; sé qué quiere decirme: «Gira para mí». Me levanto, doy un giro completo y la reacción es inmediata. _

_-¡Oh, hazlo otra vez! -me pide Caesar, así que levanto los brazos y doy vueltas y más vueltas, dejando que la falta flote, dejando que el vestido me envuelva en llamas. El público me vitorea. Cuando me detengo, tengo que agarrarme al brazo del presentador-. ¡No te pares! -me dice. _

_-Tengo que hacerlo. ¡Me he mareado! _

_También estoy soltando risitas tontas, que es algo que, me parece, no he hecho en la vida. Los nervios y los giros han podido conmigo. _

_-No te preocupes, te tengo -me dice Caesar, rodeándome con un brazo-. No podemos dejar que sigas los pasos de tu mentor. -Todos empiezan a abuchear y las cámaras enfocan a Haymitch, que ahora es famoso por su caída en la cosecha; él agita una mano para callarlos, de buen humor, y me señala-. No pasa nada -dice el presentador para tranquilizar a la multitud-, conmigo está a salvo. Bueno, hablemos de la puntuación: on-ce. Danos una pista de lo que pasó allí dentro. _

_-Ummm... -digo, mirando a los Vigilantes, que están en el balcón, y me muerdo un labio-. Sólo diré una cosa: creo que nunca habían visto nada igual. _

_Las cámaras enfocan a los Vigilantes, que están riéndose y asintiendo._

_-Nos estás matando -protesta el presentador, como si le doliese de verdad-. Detalles, detalles._

_-Se supone que no puedo contar nada, ¿verdad? -pregunto, mirando al balcón. _

_-¡Así es! -grita el Vigilante que se cayó dentro de la ponchera._

_-Gracias -respondo-. Lo siento, mis labios están sellados. _

_-Entonces volvamos al momento en que dijeron el nombre de tu hermana en la cosecha -sigue el presentador, con un tono más pausado-. Tú te presentaste voluntaria. ¿Nos puedes hablar de ella?_

_No, no, no, a vosotros no, pero quizá a Cinna sí. Creo que no me estoy imaginando la tristeza que expresa su rostro. _

_-Se llama Prim, sólo tiene doce años y la amo más que a nada en el mundo. _

_El silencio era tan absoluto que no se oía ni un suspiro. _

_-¿Qué te dijo después de la cosecha? _

_Sé sincera, sé sincera. Trago saliva. _

_-Me pidió que intentase ganar como pudiera. _

_La audiencia está paralizada, pendiente de cada palabra. _

_-¿Y qué respondiste? -pregunta Caesar, con amabilidad, pero, en vez de sentirme arropada, noto que un frío glacial me recorre el cuerpo y que pongo los músculos en tensión, como antes de atrapar una presa. Cuando hablo, mi tono de voz parece haber bajado una octava. _

_-Le juré que lo haría. _

_-Seguro que sí -dice él, apretándome la mano. Entonces suena el zumbido-. Lo siento, nos hemos quedado sin tiempo. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Katniss Everdeen, tributo del Distrito 12. _

_Los aplausos continúan mucho después de sentarme. Miro a Cinna para que me tranquilice, y él levanta el pulgar para indicarme que todo ha ido bien. Me paso aturdida la primera parte de la entrevista de Peeta, aunque veo que tiene al público en sus manos desde el principio; los oigo reír y gritar. Está utilizando lo de ser el hijo del panadero para comparar a los tributos con los panes de sus distritos. Después cuenta una anécdota divertida sobre los peligros de las duchas del Capitolio._

_-Dime, ¿todavía huelo a rosas? -le pregunta a Caesar, y después se pasan un rato olisqueándose por turnos, lo que hace que todos se partan de risa._

_Empiezo a recuperar la concentración cuando Caesar le pregunta si tiene una novia en casa. Peeta vacila y después sacude la cabeza._ Por suerte, nuestro secreto está a salvo.

_-¿Un chico guapo como tú? Tiene que haber una chica especial. Venga, ¿cómo se llama?_

_-Bueno, hay una chica -responde él, suspirando-. Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ella no sabía nada de mí hasta la cosecha._ Oh, ¿ qué está pasando? _La multitud expresa su simpatía: comprenden lo que es un amor no correspondido. _

_-¿Tiene a otro? _

_-No lo sé, aunque les gusta a muchos chicos. _

_-Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer: gana y vuelve a casa. Así no podrá rechazarte, ¿eh? -lo anima Caesar. _

_-Creo que no funcionaría. Ganar... no ayudará, en mi caso. _

_-¿Por qué no? -pregunta Caesar, perplejo. _

_-Porque... -empieza a balbucear Peeta, ruborizándose-. Porque... ella está aquí conmigo. _


	17. Chapter 17 Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

Ch 17 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:

Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

/works/998223.

_Durante un momento, las cámaras se quedan clavadas en la mirada cabizbaja de Peeta, mientras todos asimilan lo que acaba de decir. Después veo mi cara, boquiabierta, con una mezcla de sorpresa y protesta, ampliada en todas las pantallas: ¡soy yo! ¡Dios mío, se refiere a mí! Aprieto los labios y miro al suelo, esperando esconder así las emociones que empiezan a hervirme dentro. _Acaba de revelar ante todo Panem que siente algo por mí, sin haberme consultado.

_-Vaya, eso sí que es mala suerte -dice Caesar, y parece sentirlo de verdad. _

_La multitud le da la razón en sus murmullos y unos cuantos han soltado grititos de angustia. _

_-No es bueno, no -coincide Peeta. _

_-En fin, nadie puede culparte por ello, es difícil no enamorarse de esa jovencita. ¿Ella no lo sabía? _

_-Hasta ahora, no -responde Peeta, sacudiendo la cabeza. _

No tenía idea de la facilidad que tiene Peeta para mentir. Evidentemente estuvo practicando con Haymitch todo el tiempo. Armaron la estrategia y no me dijeron nada. Estoy furiosa. _Me atrevo a mirar un segundo a la pantalla, lo bastante para comprobar que mi rubor es perfectamente visible. _

_-¿No les gustaría sacarla de nuevo al escenario para obtener una respuesta? -pregunta Caesar a la audiencia, que responde con gritos afirmativos-. Por desgracia, las reglas son las reglas, y el tiempo de Katniss Everdeen ha terminado. Bueno, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Peeta Mellark, y creo que hablo por todo Panem cuando digo que te llevamos en el corazón. _

_El rugido de la multitud es ensordecedor; Peeta nos ha borrado a todos del mapa al declarar su amor por mí. Cuando el público por fin se calla, mi compañero murmura un «gracias» y regresa a su asiento. Nos levantamos para el himno; yo tengo que alzar la cabeza, porque es una muestra de respeto obligatoria, y no puedo evitar ver que en todas las pantallas aparece una imagen de nosotros dos, separados por unos cuantos metros que, en las mentes de los espectadores, deben de parecer insalvables. Pobre pareja trágica. Sin embargo, yo sé la verdad._

_Después del himno, los tributos nos ponemos en fila para volver al vestíbulo del Centro de Entrenamiento y sus ascensores. Me aseguro de no meterme en el mismo que Peeta. La muchedumbre frena a nuestro séquito de estilistas, mentores y acompañantes, así que nos quedamos solos; no hablamos. Mi ascensor deja a cuatro tributos antes de quedarme sola y llegar a la planta doce. Peeta acaba de salir del ascensor cuando me acerco a él y le pego un empujón en el pecho; él pierde el equilibrio y se estrella contra una fea urna llena de flores artificiales. La urna se cae y se hace añicos en el suelo, Peeta aterriza encima de los pedazos y las manos empiezan a sangrarle de inmediato._

_-¿A qué viene esto? -me pregunta, horrorizado. _

_-¡No tenías derecho! _¡Tendrías que haberme consultado antes de anunciar a todo Panem que estas enamorado de mí!

_Los ascensores se abren y aparece todo el grupo: Effie, Haymitch, Cinna y Portia._

_-¿Qué está pasando? -pregunta Effie, con un deje de histeria en la voz-. ¿Te has caído? _

_-_ No, no sólo me tropecé_ -responde Peeta, mientras Effie y Cinna lo ayudan a levantarse._

_-¿Lo has empujado? -me pregunta Haymitch. _

_-Ha sido idea tuya, ¿verdad? ¿Lo de convertirme en una idiota delante de todo el país? _

_-Fue idea mía -interviene Peeta, mientras se quita trozos de cerámica de las manos-. Haymitch sólo me ayudó a desarrollarla. _

_-Sí, Haymitch es una gran ayuda... ¡para ti! _

_-Eres una idiota, sin duda -dice Haymitch, asqueado-. ¿Crees que te ha perjudicado? Este chico acaba de darte algo que nunca podrías lograr tú sola. _

_-¡Me ha hecho parecer débil! _

_-¡Te ha hecho parecer deseable! Y, reconozcámoslo, necesitas toda la ayuda posible en ese tema. Eras tan romántica como un trozo de roca hasta que él dijo que te quería._ Que no es nada más que la verdad._ Ahora todos te quieren y sólo hablan de ti. ¡Los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12! _

_-¡_Pero qué van a decir mi madre, la madre de Peeta, todo el Distrito 12_! -exclamo. _

_-¿A quién le importa? -insiste Haymitch, cogiéndome por los hombros y aplastándome contra la pared-. No es más que un espectáculo, todo depende de cómo te perciban. Después de tu entrevista lo único que podría haber dicho de ti era que resultabas bastante agradable, aunque debo admitir que eso ya de por sí es un milagro. Ahora puedo decir que eres una rompecorazones. Oooh, los chicos de tu distrito caían abrumados a tus pies. ¿Con cuál de las dos imágenes crees que conseguirás más patrocinadores? _

_El olor a vino de su aliento me pone mala; lo empujo para quitármelo de encima y retrocedo, intentando aclararme las ideas. _

_-Tiene razón, Katniss -me dice Cinna, acercándose y rodeándome con un brazo. _

_-Tendría que haberlo sabido -respondo, sin saber qué pensar-. Así no habría parecido tan estúpida. _

_-No, tu reacción ha sido perfecta. De haberlo sabido, no habría parecido tan real -intervino Portia. _

_-Lo que le preocupa es _la reacción que pueda tener mi madre con su familia, y la entiendo. Hace año y medio que nos encontramos a escondidas porque mi madre me tiene amenazado._ -dice Peeta, malhumorado, mientras se arranca un trozo ensangrentado de urna- Además, tú no has dicho que me quieras, así que ¿qué más da? _

_Las palabras empiezan a surtir efecto. Me calmo. Ahora no sé si debo pensar que me han usado o que me han dado una ventaja. Haymitch tiene razón, he sobrevivido a la entrevista, pero ¿qué les he ofrecido? A una chica imbécil dando vueltas con un vestido brillante y soltando risitas tontas. El único momento con sustancia fue cuando hablé de Prim. Comparada con Thresh y su fuerza silenciosa y mortífera, no soy digna de recordar. Tonta, brillante y fácil de olvidar; bueno, no del todo, porque tengo mi once en entrenamiento. _

_Sin embargo, ahora Peeta me ha convertido en objeto de amor, y no sólo del suyo. Según él, ahora tengo muchos admiradores. Recuerdo la energía con la que han respondido a su confesión; un amor trágico. Haymitch tiene razón, en el Capitolio adoran estas cosas. De repente me preocupa no haber reaccionado bien. _

_-Después de que dijese que me quería, ¿_se notaba más mi enfado que mis sentimientos reales hacia Peeta_? -les pregunto. _

_-A mí sí -responde Portia-. Por la forma en que evitabas mirar a las cámaras y el rubor en las mejillas._

_Los otros asienten. _

_-Eres una mina, preciosa, vas a tener a los patrocinadores haciendo cola -afirma Haymitch. _

_-Siento haberte empujado -le digo a Peeta, obligándome a mirarlo, avergonzada por mi reacción. _

_-_ Ven acá- me dice y me abre los brazos. Después de casi un día de aislamiento, siento la tensión de mis hombros disiparse y no puedo evitar que las lágrimas empiecen a caer por mis mejillas arruinando mi maquillaje.

_-¿Tienes bien las manos? _

_-Se pondrán bien. _

_En el silencio que sigue a su respuesta nos llegan los deliciosos olores de la cena, que ya está en el comedor. _

_-Vamos a comer -dice Haymitch, y todos lo seguimos hasta la mesa y nos colocamos en nuestros puestos. _

_Como Peeta está sangrando demasiado, Portia se lo lleva para que lo atiendan. Empezamos la sopa de nata y pétalos de rosa sin ellos, y, cuando terminamos, vuelven. Las manos de Peeta están envueltas en vendas y yo no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, porque mañana estaremos en el campo de batalla, él me ha hecho un favor y yo le he respondido con una herida. ¿Es que siempre voy a estar en deuda con él?_

_Después de la cena vemos la repetición de las entrevistas en el salón. _Entre Peeta y yo hay una tensa calma y, aunque se muestra distante, yo estoy acurrucada a su lado en el gran sofá. En la pantalla gigante, _yo parezco presumida y superficial, dando vueltas y soltando risitas, aunque los demás me aseguran que les parezco encantadora. El que sí está encantador es Peeta, y después resulta irresistible en su actuación de chico enamorado. Y ahí salgo yo, ruborizada y perpleja, bella gracias a las manos de Cinna, deseable gracias a la confesión de Peeta, trágica por las circunstancias y, lo mires por donde lo mires, imposible de olvidar._

_Cuando termina el himno y la pantalla se oscurece, la habitación guarda silencio. Mañana al alba nos levantarán y nos prepararán para el estadio. Los juegos en sí no empiezan hasta las diez, porque muchos de los habitantes del Capitolio se levantan tarde, pero Peeta y yo tenemos que empezar temprano. No se sabe lo lejos que estará el campo de batalla elegido para este año. _

_Sé que Haymitch y Effie no irán con nosotros. En cuanto salgamos de aquí, ellos se desplazarán a la sede central de los juegos, donde, esperemos, reclutarán patrocinadores sin parar y trabajarán en una estrategia para decidir cómo y cuándo entregarnos los regalos. _

_Cinna y Portia viajarán con nosotros hasta el mismísimo punto desde el que nos lanzarán a la batalla. A pesar de todo, es el momento de despedirse. Effie nos coge a los dos de la mano, con lágrimas de verdad en los ojos, y nos desea buena suerte. Nos da las gracias por ser los mejores tributos que ha tenido el privilegio de patrocinar; después, como es Effie y parece estar obligada por ley a decir siempre algo horrible, añade:_

_-¡No me sorprendería nada que el año que viene me promocionasen por fin a un distrito decente! _

_Después nos besa en la mejilla y se aleja rápidamente, no sé si abrumada por la sentimental despedida o por la posible mejora de su fortuna. Haymitch cruza los brazos y nos examina. _

_-¿Un último consejo? -pregunta Peeta. _

_-Cuando suene el gong, salid echando leches. Ninguno de los dos sois lo bastante buenos para meteros en el baño de sangre de la Cornucopia. Salid corriendo, poned toda la distancia posible de por medio y encontrad una fuente de agua. ¿Entendido? _

_-¿Y después? -pregunto. _

_-Seguid vivos -responde Haymitch._

_Es el mismo consejo que nos dio en el tren, pero ahora no está borracho y riéndose. Asentimos. ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?_

_Cuando me voy hacia mi cuarto, Peeta se queda atrás para hablar con Portia. Veo que alguien ha abierto mi cama, aunque no hay ni rastro de la chica pelirroja. Ojalá supiera su nombre; debería habérselo preguntado y puede que ella me lo hubiese escrito o explicado con mímica, aunque es probable que sólo sirviera para que la castigasen. _

_Me doy una ducha y me quito la pintura dorada, el maquillaje y el aroma de la belleza. Todo lo que queda del trabajo del equipo de diseño son las llamas de las uñas, que decido conservar para recordarle a la audiencia quién soy: Katniss, la chica en llamas. Quizá me dé algo a lo que agarrarme en los días que me esperan. _

_Me pongo un camisón grueso, como de lana, y me acuesto. En unos cinco segundos me doy cuenta de que no me quedaré dormida, y lo necesito desesperadamente, porque cada momento de fatiga en el estadio es una invitación a la muerte. _

Unos minutos después, siento que alguien entra a mi dormitorio. Es Peeta. Por la forma de caminar, no muy silenciosa, parecería que está enojado. Se acerca a la cama mientras comienza a sacarse los zapatos, la camisa y toda esa ropa que le han puesto hasta quedar totalmente desnudo.

- Kat, no sabemos cuántos días de vida nos quedan, no podemos estar así, agrediéndonos o actuando desconfiadamente. Ignorándonos.

- No, es verdad. Pero no sé qué hacer.

- La verdad, yo tampoco. Trabajé un día entero con Haymitch tratando de pensar la mejor forma de salir de la arena.

- ¿Y descubrieron que contándole a todo Panem nuestro secreto nos salvaría la vida?- le digo con tono irónico.

-¡No!¡Es que no entiendes lo que estoy haciendo! Estoy tratando de sacarte de esa arena con vida.

- ¿Y si no quiero salir de esa arena sin ti?- exclamo.

-¡ Kat, acordamos que no vamos a discutir más eso!- rebuzna colocando su cabeza entre las manos- Sabeos que tú tienes más probabilidades y vamos a poner todas las energías en ti.

- ¿Y tú que vas a hacer? ¿Suicidarte?

- ¡No!, trataré de despistar a los profesionales lo más que puede y esperará a ver si Haymitch puede hacer algo desde afuera.

- ¡ Magia, me imagino!

- ¡¿ Por qué eres tan terca?!- exclama mientras se baja de la cama.

Primero, saca las sábanas y acto seguido me toma de los tobillos. En un rápido movimiento me deja panza abajo y, agarrando mis muslos me arrastra de un tirón hacia el borde inferior de la cama donde él está de pie entre mis piernas. Pasas sus manos por mis piernas hasta llegar a mis calzones, los cuales baja en un solo tirón. Con todo los movimientos, las sábanas ya se aflojaron del colchón, pero las agarro con los puños igualmente, ya que voy a necesitar algo de que sostenerme, si la ferocidad con la cual arrancó mi ropa interior es una señal de lo que va a venir. Normalmente, Peeta es más gentil para hacerme el amor, pero no es la primera vez que descargamos nuestra furia de ésta manera.

Ahora acaricia suavemente con sus manos la curva de mis glúteos antes de penetrarme con un pujo limpio. Esa caricia es el único indicio de amor que hemos intercambiado en todo el día. El calor y la sensación de plenitud que siento mientras él se desliza dentro mío me hacen jadear. No sé como lo logra, pero él logra golpear el punto justo de mi vagina que me hace deshacer. Clavo mis uñas en las sábanas. Él es afortunado, porque si estuviera debajo mío ahora mismo ya lo habría cubierto de rasguños. Hemos estado discutiendo e ignorándonos desde la hora del desayuno y estamos demasiado calientes como para tratarnos con suavidad.

-¡ Mierda!- lo oigo respirar mientras levanta mis caderas hacia arriba.- ¿ Cómo logras hacer esto conmigo?

No contesto. Es una pregunta retórica, de todos modos. Peeta saca casi completamente su pene de dentro mío para luego enterrarse nuevamente dentro mío una y otra vez sacudiendo toda la cama. Me estremezco de placer y trato de enfocar mi atención tratando de tomar la mayor cantidad de aire posible, ya que cada empujón fuerte de su cuerpo contra el mío me saca el aliento de mis pulmones. Siempre que me ha hecho el amor de ésta forma me hace sentir que estoy a punto de caerme a pedazos. La intensidad es espantosa e increíble al mismo tiempo.

- Ah Peeta- gimoteo mientras el movimiento de su cuerpo fuerza el mío a enterrarse un poco más en el colchón. Se siente tan bien y no estoy segura de cuánto más puedo evitar gritar.

Peeta sigue empujando contra mí y la cama sigue golpeando rítmicamente contra la pared. Estoy segura que en todo el piso son capaces de oírnos. Tengo que morder las para evitar hacer ruidos, teniendo gemidos en forma de hipo que Peeta está haciendo salir de mi garganta a un volumen soportable.

- ¡ Carajo, Kat!- él refunfuña, estimulado por mi reacción, pujando en mí con más ferocidad. Sus dedos se clavan con dolor en mi piel y luego de repente deja caer mis caderas.- Dáme tus muñecas- gruñe arrancando mis manos de su agrarre de las sábanas y sujetándolas a mis lados. Siento que todo su peso descansar contra la longitud de mi espalda, como él cubre mi cuerpo con el suyo y se inclina para pellizcar en mi cuello con su boca. Su aliento fresco resopla a través de mi piel húmeda y sudorosa envía un temblor a lo largo de mi cuerpo hasta donde mi clítoris está pulsando, desesperad porque alguien le preste atención.

- ¡ Ah!- suspiro y lo único que quiero hacer es rogarle- ¡ Por favor, por favor!

Él gime contra la piel de mi cuello en la respuesta, sabiendo lo que necesito sin necesidad de tener que expresarlo. Sus empujones no sacuden más la cama, en cambio comienzan a pulsar profundamente dentro mío, causando que mis piernas tiemblen de un modo incontrolable debajo suyo. Él es tan pesado que no puedo casi ni moverme, excepto para menear mis dedos de las manos y del pie, que aumentan la velocidad a medida que la estimulación aumenta. Un quejido ruidoso sale de mis labios sin mi permiso.

- Sí- Peeta gime y cambia el ángulo de penetración para poder hacerme acabar. De repente, pierdo el control y sé que es lo que él quiere.

- Peeta- jadeo, cantando su nombre una y otra vez- Peeta tiene que para, me vas a hacer gritar!

- Bueno- jadea en mi oído, su aliento se siente muy caliente contra mi cuello- Estoy esperando que lo hagas.

Levanto un poco mi barbilla hacia un lado para permitirle el acceso a mis labios. Él cubre mi boca con un beso ardiente al tiempo que coloca una de mis rodillas encima de en la cama quedando el interior de mi muslo embutido al borde del colchón. Esto crea fricción entre mi clítoris y un punto húmedo sobre las sábanas debajo nuestro, que lanza mi cuerpo directamente hacia el orgasmo.

-¡ Ah!- gimo fuerte en su boca y me estremezco bajo de él mientras que todo lo demás se convierte en ruido blanco.

- Quiero sentir tu orgasmo sobre mi pene- susurra él jadeando- Vamos

- ¡ Peeta, no -!- jadeo, pero mi orgasmo me corta.

Estiro mis dedos, agarrando sus antebrazos fuertemente mientras intenso orgasmo inunda mi cuerpo y me deja tambaleante. En realidad, quedo atontada por el placer.

- Dílo- Peeta gruñe cuando retorna mi capacidad entender las palabras, pero no estoy segura de lo que él quiere que diga hasta que yo me oigo gritando su nombre en las sábanas. Él libera mis muñecas y con compasión cubre mi boca con su palma mientras la siguiente ola de orgasmo me invade llevándolo a él a su propio clímax.

- ¡Ah, sí! Puedo sentirte- gime sobre mí.

Con su mano me agarra del pelo y lo tira levemente mientras siento cómo su semen me llena. Siento un sonido bajo e inestable de satisfacción cuando él termina. Luego exhala fuerte y saca su pene de dentro mío derrumbándose sobre el colchón a mi lado. No nos abrazamos esta vez. No nos besamos. Todavía panza abajo, coloco mis brazos bajo mis pechos, todavía tirada y temblando por las réplicas de mi orgasmo. Nuestra pelea se había convertido en un acto sexual rabioso, apasionado y no estoy segura de quien ganó el argumento.

Peeta toma una esquina de las sábanas para limpiarse sus muslos.

-¿ Tenías que dejar rastros de tu orgasmo por todas partes?- refunfuña.

- Por favor. No eres tan talentoso- replico, mi mejilla todavía embutida perezosamente en el colchón.

Mi respuesta parece no gustarle, porque me tira de espalda, fija mi rodilla encima de contra uno de mis lado y sumerge sus dedos entre mis labios. Jadeo. Él me bombea con facilidad hasta que alcanzo un orgasmo otra vez y no se detiene hasta dejarme empapada, gimoteando y pidiéndole que se detenga.

-¿ Ves?- dice después, mostrándome sus dedos brillosos y llevándoles a la boca para chuparlos.

Peeta está de pie frente a mí, desnudo, mientras yo estoy toda colorada con los brazos y piernas en cruz, todavía pulsando y contrayéndome involuntariamente por las réplicas de mi orgasmo. Él definitivamente ha ganado. Parece que debería decir algo, pero no lo hago. Solamente estoy sobre la cama, echada, con mis piernas que cuelgan del borde de la cama.

- Me tengo que i r- es todo que él dice, evitando el contacto visual mientras abre la puerta.

- ¿Te vas?- pregunto al vacío. Aún no hemos resuelto nada.

Encuentro las sábanas que están tiradas por ahí y me cubro. Ni siquiera tienen el olor de Peeta. El cansancio del sexo hace que se me cierren los ojos y duerma. Pero luego de dos horas me despierto. Y sigo sola en mi cama. Como anoche. Me siento miserable. Intento dormirme nuevamente. _No sirve de nada; pasa una hora, luego dos, luego tres, y mis párpados se niegan a cerrarse. No puedo dejar de imaginarme en qué terreno nos soltarán. ¿Desierto? ¿Pantano? ¿Un páramo helado? Sobre todo espero que haya árboles que me puedan ofrecer escondite, alimento y cobijo. Suele haber árboles, porque los paisajes pelados son aburridos y, sin vegetación, los juegos se acaban pronto. Pero ¿cómo será el clima? ¿Qué trampas habrán escondido los Vigilantes para animar los momentos aburridos? Y luego están los otros tributos. _

_Cuanto más ansiosa estoy por dormirme, menos lo consigo. Al final estoy tan inquieta que tengo que salir de la cama; recorro la habitación notando que el corazón me late demasiado deprisa, que tengo la respiración acelerada. Es como estar en una celda, si no consigo respirar aire fresco pronto voy a empezar a romperlo todo otra vez. Corro por el vestíbulo hacia la puerta que da al tejado, que no sólo no está cerrada, sino que la han dejado entreabierta. Quizás alguien se olvidó de cerrarla, aunque da lo mismo, porque el campo de energía que rodea el tejado impide cualquier intento desesperado de fuga, y yo no quiero escapar, sólo llenarme los pulmones de aire; quiero ver el cielo y la luna antes de que intenten darme caza. _

_El tejado no está iluminado por la noche, pero en cuanto piso descalza el suelo de baldosas, veo su silueta recortada contra las luces que no dejan de brillar en el Capitolio. En las calles hay bastante barullo, música, gente cantando y cláxones, cosas que no oía a través de los gruesos paneles de cristal de mi cuarto. Podría largarme ahora mismo sin que él se diese cuenta; no me oiría con tanto follón. Sin embargo, el aire nocturno es tan agradable que no soportaría regresar a mi agobiante jaula. ¿Y qué más da? ¿Qué más da si hablamos o no? _

_Avanzo sin hacer ruido por las baldosas; cuando estoy a un metro de él, le digo: _

_-Deberías estar durmiendo. _Conmigo, en la cama.

_Él se sobresalta, pero no se vuelve, y veo que sacude un poco la cabeza. _

_-No quería perderme la fiesta. Al fin y al cabo, es por nosotros._

_Me acerco a él y me asomo al borde: las amplias calles están llenas de gente bailando. Me esfuerzo por distinguir los detalles de sus figuras diminutas. _

_-¿Están disfrazados? _

_-¿Quién sabe? Teniendo en cuenta la locura de ropa que llevan aquí... ¿Tú tampoco podías dormir? _Eres muy codiciosa cuando hablamos de sexo ¿no? ¿Querías más?

_-No podía dejar de pensar -respondo. _

_-¿Piensas en tu familia? _

_-No -reconozco, sintiéndome un poco culpable-. No dejo de preguntarme qué pasará mañana, aunque no sirve de nada, claro. -Con la luz que llega de abajo puedo verle la cara, la extraña forma de cogerse las manos vendadas-. Siento mucho lo de las manos, de verdad. _

_-No importa, Katniss. De todos modos, no tenía ninguna oportunidad en los juegos._

_-No debes pensar así. _

_-¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Mi única esperanza es no avergonzar a nadie y... -vacila. _

_-¿Y qué? _

_-No sé cómo expresarlo bien. Es que... quiero morir siendo yo mismo. ¿Tiene sentido? -pregunta, y yo sacudo la cabeza. ¿Cómo va a morir siendo otra persona?-. No quiero que me cambien ahí fuera, que me conviertan en una especie de monstruo, porque yo no soy así. -Me muerdo el labio, sintiéndome inferior. Mientras yo cavilaba sobre la existencia de árboles, Peeta le daba vueltas a cómo mantener su identidad, su esencia. _

_-¿Quieres decir que no matarás a nadie? -le pregunto. _

_-No. Cuando llegue el momento estoy seguro de que mataré como todos los demás. No puedo rendirme sin luchar. Pero desearía poder encontrar una forma de... de demostrarle al Capitolio que no le pertenezco, que soy algo más que una pieza de sus juegos. _

_-Es que no eres más que eso, ninguno lo somos. Así funcionan los juegos. _

_-Vale, pero, dentro de ese esquema, tú sigues siendo tú y yo sigo siendo yo -insiste-. ¿No lo ves? _

_-Un poco. Aunque..., sin ánimo de ofender, ¿a quién le importa, Peeta? _

_-A mí. Quiero decir, ¿qué otra cosa me podría preocupar en estos momentos? -me pregunta, enfadado. Me mira a los ojos con sus penetrantes ojos azules, exigiendo una respuesta. _

_-Preocúpate por lo que dijo Haymitch -respondo, dando un paso atrás-. Por seguir vivo. _

_-Vale -responde él, esbozando una sonrisa triste y burlona-. Gracias por el consejo, preciosa. -Usa el tono condescendiente de Haymitch, es como si me hubiese dado un bofetón. _

_-Mira, si quieres pasarte las últimas horas de tu vida planeando una muerte noble en el estadio, es cosa tuya. Yo prefiero pasar las mías en el Distrito 12. _

_-No me sorprendería que lo hicieras. Dale recuerdos a mi madre cuando vuelvas, ¿vale? _

_-Puedes contar con ello._ Aunque no sé cómo me recibirá luego de enterarse por televisión de lo nuestro.

- Katniss, lo que hice lo hice justamente para eso, para que vuelvas al Distrito 12. Sé que estás enojada conmigo, con Haymitch. Te lo repito, no me gustaría morir en la arena rechazo por ti. Te amo mucho y prefiero sacrificarme porque sé el valor que representas para mucha gente allá en casa. Sólo espero que algún día lo entiendas.

- No voy a negar que estoy furiosa contigo, primero, porque nadie me consultó nada. Segundo, porque no sé si quiero volver sin ti a casa.

-¡ Es prácticamente imposible que volvamos los dos Katniss!

- Lo sé, pero no sé si lo voy a soportar- _Me vuelvo y bajo del tejado. _

Vuelvo a mi dormitorio sola y me_ paso el resto de la noche dando cabezadas._

_No veo a Peeta por la mañana. Cinna viene a por mí antes del alba, me da una túnica sencilla y me acompaña al tejado. Los últimos preparativos se harán en las catacumbas, debajo del estadio en sí. Un aerodeslizador surge de la nada, igual que el del bosque el día que vi cómo capturaban a la chica pelirroja, y deja caer una escalera de mano. Pongo pies y manos en el primer escalón y, al instante, me quedo paralizada. Una especie de corriente me pega a la escalera hasta que me suben al interior. Aunque me imaginaba que la escalera me soltaría al llegar, sigo pegada a ella y una mujer vestida con una bata blanca se me acerca con una jeringuilla._

_-Es tu dispositivo de seguimiento, Katniss. Cuanto más quieta estés, mejor podré colocártelo -me explica. _

_¿Quieta? Soy una estatua. Sin embargo, eso no evita que note un dolor agudo cuando la aguja me introduce el dispositivo metálico debajo de la piel del antebrazo. Ahora los Vigilantes podrán localizarme en todo momento. No les gustaría perder a un tributo. _

_En cuanto el dispositivo está colocado, la escalera me suelta. La mujer desaparece y recogen a Cinna del tejado. Un chico avox se acerca y nos acompaña a una habitación donde han servido el desayuno. A pesar de la tensión que noto en el estómago, como todo lo que puedo, aunque los deliciosos manjares no me impresionan. Estoy tan nerviosa que podría estar comiendo polvo de carbón. Lo único que me distrae es la vista desde las ventanas: sobrevolamos la ciudad y después la zona deshabitada que hay más allá. Esto es lo que ven los pájaros, sólo que ellos son libres y están a salvo. Justo lo contrario que yo. _

_El viaje dura una media hora. Después se oscurecen las ventanas, lo que nos indica que llegamos al estadio. El aerodeslizador aterriza, y Cinna y yo volvemos a la escalera, aunque esta vez para bajar hasta un tubo subterráneo que da a las catacumbas. Seguimos las instrucciones para llegar a mi destino, una cámara donde realizar los preparativos. En el Capitolio la llaman la sala de lanzamiento. En los distritos la conocemos como el corral, donde guardan a los animales antes de llevarlos al matadero. _

_Todo está nuevo; yo seré la primera y única ocupante de esta sala de lanzamiento. Los campos de batalla son emplazamientos históricos y los conservan después de los juegos, destinos turísticos populares para los residentes del Capitolio: puedes pasar aquí un mes, volver a ver los juegos, hacer un recorrido por las catacumbas y visitar los lugares donde tuvieron lugar las muertes. Incluso puedes participar en reconstrucciones de los hechos. _

_Dicen que la comida es excelente. _

_Lucho por no vomitar el desayuno mientras me ducho y me lavo los dientes. Cinna me peina con mi sencilla trenza de siempre; después llega la ropa, la misma para cada tributo. Cinna no tiene nada que ver con mi traje, ni siquiera sabe qué hay en el paquete, pero me ayuda a vestirme con la ropa interior, los pantalones rojizos, la blusa verde claro, el robusto cinturón marrón y la fina chaqueta negra con capucha que me llega hasta los muslos. _

_-El material de la chaqueta está diseñado para aprovechar el calor corporal, así que te esperan noches frescas -me dice. _

_Las botas, que me coloco sobre unos calcetines muy ajustados, son mejores de lo que cabría esperar: cuero suave, parecidas a las que tengo en casa. Sin embargo, éstas tienen una suela de goma flexible con dibujos, perfectas para correr. _

_Cuando creo que ya he terminado, Cinna se saca del bolsillo la insignia del sinsajo dorado. Se me había olvidado por completo. _

_-¿De dónde lo has sacado? -le pregunto. _

_-Del traje verde que llevabas puesto en el tren -responde. Recuerdo que me lo quité del vestido de mi madre y me lo prendí a la camisa-. Es el símbolo de tu distrito, ¿no? -Asiento, y él me lo coloca en la camisa-. Casi no logra pasar por la junta de revisión. Algunos pensaban que podía usarse como arma y darte una ventaja injusta, pero, al final, lo aprobaron. Sí eliminaron un anillo de la chica del Distrito 1; si girabas la gema salía una punta envenenada. La chica decía que no tenía ni idea de que el anillo se transformase y no había pruebas que demostrasen lo contrario. De todos modos, ha perdido su símbolo. Bueno, ya está. Muévete, asegúrate de estar cómoda. _

_Camino, corro en círculo y agito los brazos. _

_-Sí, está bien. Me queda perfectamente. _

_-Entonces sólo queda esperar la llamada -me dice Cinna-. A no ser que puedas comer algo más. _

_Rechazo la comida, aunque acepto un vaso de agua que me bebo a traguitos mientras esperamos en el sofá. No quiero morderme las uñas ni los labios, así que acabo mordisqueándome el interior de la mejilla. Todavía noto las heridas que me hice hace unos días; no tardo en sangrar. _

_Los nervios se convierten en terror cuando empiezo a pensar en lo que me espera. Podría estar muerta, muerta del todo, en una hora o menos. Me toco de manera obsesiva el bultito duro del antebrazo, donde la mujer me inyectó el dispositivo de seguimiento. A pesar del dolor, lo aprieto tan fuerte que me hago un moratón. _

_-¿Quieres hablar, Katniss? _

_Sacudo la cabeza, pero, al cabo de un momento, le doy la mano y Cinna me la aprieta entre las suyas. Nos quedamos así sentados hasta que una agradable voz femenina nos anuncia que ha llegado el momento de prepararnos para el lanzamiento. Todavía agarrada a las manos de Cinna, me acerco a la placa de metal redonda. _

_-Recuerda lo que dijo Haymitch: corre, busca agua. Lo demás saldrá solo -dice, y yo asiento-. Y recuerda una cosa: aunque no se me permite apostar, si pudiera, apostaría por ti. _

_-¿De verdad? -susurro. _

_-De verdad -afirma Cinna; después se inclina y me da un beso en la frente-. Buena suerte, chica en llamas. _

_Entonces me rodea un cilindro de cristal que nos obliga a soltarnos, que me obliga a separarme de él. Cinna se da unos golpecitos en la barbilla; quiere decir que mantenga la cabeza alta. Levanto la barbilla y me quedo todo lo quieta que me es posible. El cilindro empieza a elevarse y, durante unos quince segundos, me encuentro a oscuras. Después noto que la placa metálica sale del cilindro y me lleva hasta la brillante luz del sol, que me deslumbra; sólo soy consciente de un viento fuerte que me trae un esperanzador aroma a ese momento oigo la voz del legendario presentador Claudius Templesmith por todas partes:_

_-Damas y caballeros, ¡que empiecen los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!_


	18. Chapter 18 Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

**Hola, ahora empiezan los juegos propiamente y hasta que Katniss se reuna con Peeta, hay pocos agregados al libro original. Si quieren, pueden pasar el capítulo. Sino, es como si releyeran el capitulo 11. Saludos** Ch 18 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

_Sesenta segundos. Es el tiempo que tenemos que estar de pie en nuestros círculos metálicos antes de que el sonido de un gong nos libere. Si das un paso al frente antes de que acabe el minuto, las minas te vuelan las piernas. Sesenta segundos para observar el anillo de tributos, todos a la misma distancia de la Cornucopia, que es un gigantesco cuerno dorado con forma de cono, con el pico curvo y una abertura de al menos seis metros de alto, lleno a rebosar de las cosas que nos sustentarán aquí, en el estadio: comida, contenedores con agua, armas, medicinas, ropa, material para hacer fuego._

_Alrededor de la Cornucopia hay otros suministros, aunque su valor decrece cuanto más lejos están del cuerno. Por ejemplo, a pocos pasos de mí hay un cuadrado de plástico de un metro de largo. Sin duda sería útil en un chaparrón. Sin embargo, cerca de la abertura veo una tienda de campaña que me protegería de cualquier condición atmosférica; si tuviera el valor suficiente para entrar y luchar por ella contra los otros veintitrés tributos, claro, cosa que me han aconsejado no hacer. _

_Estamos en un terreno despejado y llano, una llanura de tierra aplanada. Detrás de los tributos que tengo frente a mí no veo nada, lo que indica que hay una pendiente descendente o puede que un acantilado. A mi derecha hay un lago. A la izquierda y detrás, unos ralos bosques de pinos. Ésa es la dirección que Haymitch querría que tomase, y de inmediato. Oigo sus instrucciones dentro de mi cabeza: «Salid corriendo, poned toda la distancia posible de por medio y encontrad una fuente de agua». _

_Sin embargo, es tentador, muy tentador ver el regalo delante de mí, esperándome, y saber que, si no lo cojo yo, lo hará otro; que los tributos profesionales que sobrevivan al baño de sangre se repartirán casi todo el botín, esencial para sobrevivir aquí. Algo me llama la atención: sobre un montículo de mantas enrolladas hay un carcaj de plata con flechas y un arco, ya tensado, esperando a que lo disparen. «Eso es mío -pienso-. Lo han dejado para mí.» _

_Soy rápida, puedo correr más deprisa que las demás chicas de nuestro colegio, aunque un par de ellas me ganan en las distancias largas. Pero son menos de cuarenta metros, perfecto para mí. Sé que puedo conseguirlo, sé que puedo llegar primero, aunque la pregunta es: ¿podré salir de ahí lo bastante deprisa? Cuando termine de abrirme paso entre las mantas y coja las armas, los demás ya habrán llegado al cuerno, y quizá pueda derribar a un par de ellos, pero supongamos que hay doce; tan cerca, podrían matarme con las lanzas y las porras. O con sus enormes puños. Por otro lado, no seré el único objetivo. Seguro que muchos de los tributos no prestarían atención a una chica de menor tamaño que ellos, aunque hubiese conseguido un once en el entrenamiento, y preferirían dedicarse a los adversarios más feroces._

_Haymitch no me ha visto correr. De haberlo hecho, a lo mejor me habría dicho que lo intentara, que cogiera el arma, teniendo en cuenta que es precisamente el arma que podría salvarme. Además, sólo veo un arco en toda la pila. Sé que el minuto debe de estar a punto de acabar y tengo que decidir cuál será mi estrategia; al final me coloco instintivamente en posición de correr, no hacia el bosque que nos rodea, sino hacia la pila, hacia el arco. Entonces, de repente, veo a Peeta, que está cinco tributos a mi derecha; a pesar de la distancia, sé que me está mirando y creo que sacude la cabeza, pero el sol me da en los ojos y, mientras le doy vueltas al tema, suena el gong. _

_¡Y me lo he perdido! ¡He perdido la oportunidad! Porque esos dos segundos de más sin prepararme han bastado para hacerme cambiar de idea. Muevo los pies de un lado a otro, sin saber la dirección que me indica el cerebro, y me lanzo hacia delante, recojo el cuadrado de plástico y una hogaza de pan. He cogido tan poco y estoy tan enfadada con Peeta por distraerme que avanzo unos quince metros hacia la Cornucopia y recojo una mochila de color naranja intenso que podría contener cualquier cosa, sólo porque no puedo soportar la idea de irme prácticamente sin nada. _

_Un chico, creo que del Distrito 9, intenta coger la mochila a la vez que yo y, durante un breve instante, los dos tiramos de ella. Entonces él tose y me llena la cara de sangre. Doy un tambaleante paso atrás, asqueada por las cálidas gotitas pegajosas; el chico cae al suelo y veo el cuchillo que le sobresale de la espalda. _

_Los demás tributos han llegado a la Cornucopia y están dispersándose para atacar. Sí, la chica del Distrito 2 corre hacia mí, está a unos diez metros y lleva media docena de cuchillos en la mano. La he visto lanzarlos en el entrenamiento, y nunca falla. Yo soy su siguiente objetivo. Todo el miedo general que he sentido hasta ahora se condensa en un miedo concreto a esta chica, a esta depredadora que podría matarme dentro de pocos segundos. Con el subidón de adrenalina, me echo la mochila al hombro y corro a toda velocidad hacia el bosque. Oigo la hoja del cuchillo que se dirige a mí y, por acto reflejo, levanto la mochila para protegerme la cabeza; la hoja se clava en ella. Con la mochila colgada a la espalda, sigo corriendo hacia los árboles. De algún modo, sé que la chica no me seguirá, que volverá a la Cornucopia antes de que se lleven todo lo bueno. Sonrío y pienso: «Gracias por el cuchillo»._

_Al borde del bosque me vuelvo un instante para examinar el campo de batalla; hay unos doce tributos luchando en el cuerno y algunos muertos tirados por el suelo. Los que han huido desaparecen en los árboles o en el vacío que veo al otro lado. Sigo corriendo hasta que el bosque me esconde de los demás tributos y después freno un poco para mantener un ritmo que me permita seguir un rato más. Durante las horas siguientes voy alternando las carreras con los paseos para alejarme todo lo posible de mis competidores. Perdí mi pan en el forcejeo con el chico del Distrito 9, pero conseguí meterme el plástico en la manga, así que, mientras camino, lo doblo bien y me lo guardo en un bolsillo. También saco el cuchillo (es bueno, tiene una larga hoja afilada y con dientes cerca del mango, lo que me vendrá bien para serrar cosas) y lo meto en el cinturón. Sigo moviéndome, sólo me detengo para ver si me siguen._

_Tengo mucha resistencia, lo sé por mis días en los bosques. Sin embargo, voy a necesitar agua. Era la segunda instrucción de Haymitch y, como fastidié la primera, procuro prestar atención a cualquier rastro de humedad, aunque sin suerte. El bosque empieza a evolucionar y los pinos se mezclan con una variedad de árboles, algunos reconocibles y otros completamente desconocidos para mí. En cierto momento oigo un ruido y saco el cuchillo, pensando en defenderme, pero resulta ser un conejo asustado._

_-Me alegro de verte -susurro. Donde hay un conejo, podría haber cientos esperando a que los cace. _

_El suelo baja en pendiente, cosa que no me gusta mucho, porque los valles me hacen sentir atrapada. Quiero estar en alto, como en las colinas que rodean el Distrito 12, desde donde puede verse venir a los enemigos. En cualquier caso, no tengo elección, así que sigo. Lo curioso es que no me siento demasiado mal; me han venido bien los atracones de comida de los últimos días. Puedo mantenerme aunque esté falta de sueño, y estar en el bosque me resulta revitalizante._

_Agradezco la soledad, aunque no sea más que una ilusión, ya que es muy probable que ahora mismo esté en pantalla, no de continuo, pero sí de vez en cuando. Hay tantas muertes que mostrar el primer día que un tributo caminando por el bosque no resulta demasiado interesante. Sin embargo, me sacarán lo bastante para que la gente sepa que sigo viva, ilesa y en movimiento. Uno de los días más fuertes de las apuestas es el de apertura, cuando llegan las primeras bajas, aunque no puede compararse con lo que sucede conforme la batalla se reduce a un puñado de jugadores. _

_A última hora de la tarde empiezo a oír los cañones. Cada disparo representa a un tributo muerto. Por fin debe de haber acabado la lucha en la Cornucopia, ya que nunca recogen los cadáveres del baño de sangre hasta que se dispersan los asesinos. El día de apertura ni siquiera disparan los cañones hasta que acaba la primera batalla, porque les resulta demasiado difícil llevar la cuenta de los fallecidos. Me permito una pausa, entre jadeos, para contar los disparos. Uno..., dos..., tres..., y así hasta llegar a once. Once muertos en total; quedan trece para jugar. Me rasco la sangre seca que el chico del Distrito 9 me tosió en la cara. Sin duda, murió._

_¿Qué habrá sido de Peeta? Lo sabré en pocas horas, cuando proyecten en el cielo las imágenes de los muertos para que las veamos los demás. _Entre la desesperación por huir y el miedo me olvidado completamente de él y comienzo a sentir un dolor en el pecho. ¿ Habrá muerto en ese baño de sangre? No quiero pensar en eso, necesito tener esperanza, aunque sea que lo pueda ver y pedirle perdón por la forma en que lo traté. _De repente, me sobrecoge la idea de que Peeta haya muerto, de que hayan recogido su cadáver pálido y esté de regreso al Capitolio, donde lo limpiarán, lo vestirán y lo enviarán al Distrito 12 en una sencilla caja de madera; de que ya no esté aquí, sino camino a casa. Intento recordar si lo vi después de que comenzara la acción, pero la última imagen que recuerdo es la de Peeta sacudiendo la cabeza al sonar el gong. _

_Quizá sea mejor que esté muerto. Él no creía poder ganar y yo no tendré que enfrentarme a la desagradable tarea de matarlo. Quizá sea mejor que esté fuera del juego para siempre. _Pero ésta idea hace qu se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas. No debí haber dejado que se distanciara de mí estos dos últimos días. Quizá hubiera sido mejor seguir su estrategia para luego morir juntos, hubiésemos sido un equipo hasta el final.

_Me dejo caer junto a mi mochila, agotada. De todos modos, necesito revisarla antes de que caiga la noche y ver qué tengo para trabajar. Cuando desabrocho las correas, noto que es robusta, aunque tiene un color muy desafortunado. Este naranja casi brilla en la oscuridad; tomo nota de que tengo que camuflarla en cuanto se haga de día. Abro la solapa; en este momento, lo que más deseo es agua. El consejo de Haymitch de encontrarla de inmediato no era arbitrario: no duraré mucho sin ella. Quizá pueda funcionar durante unos cuantos días con los feos síntomas de la deshidratación, pero después me deterioraré hasta quedar indefensa y moriré en una semana, como mucho_

_Saco con cuidado las provisiones: un fino saco de dormir negro que guarda el calor corporal; un paquete de galletas saladas; un paquete de tiras de cecina de vaca; una botella de yodo; una caja de cerillas de madera; un pequeño rollo de alambre; unas gafas de sol; y una botella de plástico de dos litros con tapón para llenarla de agua, aunque está vacía. Nada de agua. ¿Tanto les habría costado llenar la botella?_

_Me doy cuenta de lo secas que tengo la garganta y la boca, de las grietas de los labios. Llevo moviéndome todo el día, hacía calor y he sudado mucho. Esto lo hago en casa, pero siempre he tenido arroyos para beber o nieve que derretir, si la cosa llegaba a ese extremo. _

_Mientras vuelvo a meter las cosas en la mochila, se me ocurre una idea horrible: el lago, el que vi mientras esperaba a que sonase el gong, ¿será la única fuente de agua del estadio? Así garantizarían que todos tuviésemos que luchar. El lago está a un día entero de camino desde aquí, una excursión muy dura si no tengo nada para beber. En cualquier caso, aunque llegara, seguro que lo custodian algunos de los tributos profesionales. Empieza a entrarme el pánico, hasta que recuerdo el conejo que salió corriendo al principio de la jornada; él también tiene que beber, sólo hay que descubrir dónde._

_Empieza a anochecer y no me encuentro cómoda. Los árboles son demasiado ralos para esconderme, y la capa de agujas de pino que amortigua mis pisadas también hace que resulte difícil seguir el rastro de los animales para encontrar agua. Además, sigo bajando cada vez más hacia un valle que parece no acabar nunca._

_También tengo hambre, pero no me atrevo a gastar mi preciado tesoro de galletas y cecina, así que saco el cuchillo y me pongo a cortar un pino, quitándole la corteza exterior y sacando un buen puñado de la interior, más blanda. Me dedico a masticarla lentamente mientras camino. Después de una semana disfrutando de la mejor comida del mundo, es algo difícil de soportar, pero he comido mucho pino en mi vida, me adaptaré rápidamente._

_Al cabo de una hora está claro que tengo que encontrar un sitio para dormir. Las criaturas de la noche salen de sus guaridas; oigo algún que otro aullido y a los buhos, lo que me hace pensar que tendré competencia en la caza de los conejos. En cuanto a si me verán como fuente de alimentación, es pronto para decirlo. A saber cuántos animales me están acechando en estos momentos. Sin embargo, ahora mismo creo que mi prioridad son los otros tributos, ya que estoy segura de que seguirán cazando de noche. Los que lucharon en la Cornucopia tendrán comida, agua abundante del lago, antorchas o linternas y armas que estarán deseando usar. Sólo espero haberme alejado lo suficiente para estar fuera de su alcance._

_Antes de acampar, saco mi alambre y coloco dos trampas de lazo en los arbustos. Sé que es arriesgado, pero no tardaré en quedarme sin comida y puedo preparar trampas sobre la marcha. En cualquier caso, camino otros cinco minutos antes de detenerme. _

_Escojo mi árbol con cuidado, un sauce no muy alto, aunque colocado en un bosquecillo con otros sauces, de modo que pueda ocultarme entre las largas ramas colgantes. Lo trepo utilizando las ramas más fuertes, cerca del tronco, y encuentro una bifurcación que me servirá de cama. Tardo un ratito, pero consigo colocar el saco de dormir en una posición relativamente cómoda y me meto dentro. Como precaución, me quito el cinturón, lo paso por la rama y el saco, y me lo ato a la cintura. Así, si ruedo mientras duermo, no caeré al suelo. Aunque soy lo bastante pequeña para taparme la cabeza con el saco, me subo también la capucha._

_Conforme cae la noche, la temperatura baja en picado. A pesar del riesgo que corrí al coger la mochila, sé que hice lo correcto, porque este saco de dormir en el que se refleja el calor de mi cuerpo para devolvérmelo no tiene precio. Seguro que, en estos momentos, la principal preocupación de varios tributos es cómo entrar en calor, mientras que quizá yo pueda dormir algunas horas. Si no tuviera tanta sed... _

_Justo al caer la noche oigo el himno que precede al recuento de bajas. A través de las ramas veo el sello del Capitolio, que parece flotar en el cielo. En realidad estoy viendo una pantalla enorme que transportan en uno de sus silenciosos aerodeslizadores. El himno termina y el cielo se oscurece un momento. En casa estaríamos viendo la repetición de todos y cada uno de los asesinatos, pero consideran que eso sería una ventaja injusta para los tributos supervivientes. Por ejemplo, si yo me hubiese hecho con el arco y hubiese matado a alguien, mi secreto estaría al descubierto. No, en el estadio sólo vemos las mismas fotografías que televisaron cuando salieron las puntuaciones del entrenamiento, simples fotografías de nuestras cabezas. Sin embargo, en vez de puntuaciones, lo que ponen debajo es el número del distrito. Respiro hondo conforme surgen los rostros de los once tributos muertos y voy contándolos con los dedos. _

_La primera es la chica del Distrito 3, lo que significa que los tributos profesionales de los distrito han sobrevivido. No me sorprende. Después, el chico del 4. Eso no me lo esperaba, porque los profesionales suelen sobrevivir al primer día. El chico del Distrito 5... Supongo que la chica con cara de comadreja lo ha conseguido. Los dos tributos del 6 y el 7. El chico del 8. Los dos del 9. Sí, ahí está el chico que intentó llevarse la mochila. He, llevado las cuentas con los dedos, así que sólo queda un tributo muerto. ¿Será Peeta? No, es la chica del Distrito 10. Ya está. Vuelven a poner el sello del Capitolio con una última fioritura musical. Después me quedo a oscuras y regresan los ruidos del bosque. _

_Me alivia saber que Peeta sigue vivo._ No podría soportar el sentimiento de culpa._ Me repito que, si me matan, su victoria beneficiaría a mi madre y a Prim. _Es seguro que si Peeta volviera al Distrito 12 como vencedor ayudaría a mi madre y a Prim, quizá mucho más de lo que las podría ayudar Gale. Quizás con el tiempo encontraría a alguien y se casaría y podría olvidarme. Creo que no soy tan importante como para no poder olvidarme. Me da rabia pensar en la situación que nos han puesto: mi novio - ¿dije novio?- y yo en la misma arena forzado a luchar por la supervivencia. Es realmente macabro. No puedo discipar _el miedo de encontrarme cara a cara con él en la batalla. _

_Once muertos, pero ninguno del Distrito 12. Intento repasar quién queda: cinco tributos profesionales; la comadreja, Thresh y Rue. Rue... Así que al final ha sobrevivido al primer día; no puedo evitar alegrarme. Con eso somos diez, mañana averiguaré los tres que me faltan. Ahora, a oscuras y después de haber caminado tanto y subido a lo alto de un árbol, ha llegado el momento de intentar descansar. _

_En realidad no he dormido mucho en los dos últimos días, a lo que hay que sumar la larga jornada de viaje por el campo de batalla. Dejo que los músculos se relajen poco a poco. Se me cierran los ojos. Lo último que pienso es que es una suerte que no ronque... _

_¡Crac! El ruido de una rama rota me despierta. ¿Cuánto llevo dormida? ¿Cuatro horas? ¿Cinco? Tengo fría la punta de la nariz. ¡Crac! ¡Crac! ¿Qué está pasando? No es el ruido de una rama pisada, sino de una que se ha roto en el árbol. ¡Crac! ¡Crac! Calculo que está a varios metros a mi derecha. Me vuelvo hacia allí lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Durante unos minutos no hay más que oscuridad y ruido de movimiento, pero después veo una chispa y el inicio de una pequeña fogata. Un par de manos se calientan encima, aunque no distingo nada más._

_Tengo que morderme los labios para no gritar todos los tacos que me sé. ¿En qué estará pensando? Los que lucharon en la Cornucopia, con su fuerza superior y sus generosas provisiones, quizá no hubiesen visto el fuego entonces, pero ahora que ya estarán rastreando el bosque en busca de víctimas... Es como agitar una bandera y gritar: «¡Venid a por mí!». Y aquí estoy, a tiro de piedra del tributo más idiota de los juegos, atada a un árbol y sin atreverme a huir, porque acabaría dándole mi ubicación exacta a cualquier asesino que la buscase. Es decir, sé que hace frío y que no todos tienen un saco de dormir, ¡pero hay que apretar los dientes y aguantarse hasta el alba! _

_Me quedó dentro del saco hecha una furia durante un par de horas, pensando en que, si pudiera salir del árbol, no me importaría cargarme a ni nuevo vecino. Mi instinto me dice que huya, no que luche, aunque, obviamente, esta persona es un riesgo. La gente estúpida resulta peligrosa, y éste seguro que no tiene armas, mientras que yo cuento con un excelente cuchillo. _

_El cielo sigue oscuro, pero noto que se acerca el amanecer. Empiezo a pensar que quizás hayamos (es decir, la persona cuya muerte planeo y yo misma) pasado desapercibidos. Entonces lo oigo: varios pares de pies que echan a correr. El de la hoguera debe de haberse quedado dormido. Caen sobre ella antes de que pueda escapar; ahora sé que es una chica, porque oigo sus súplicas y el grito de dolor que las acalla. Después hay risas y felicitaciones de varias voces. Alguien grita: «¡Doce menos, quedan once!». Los demás lo vitorean. _

_Así que luchan en manada; no me sorprende. A menudo se forman alianzas en las primeras etapas de los juegos; los fuertes se agrupan para cazar a los débiles y, cuando la tensión empieza a crecer demasiado, se vuelven unos contra otros. Está bastante claro quiénes forman la alianza: serán los tributos profesionales que quedan de los distritos 1, 2 y 4, dos chicos y tres chicas, los que comían juntos. _

_Durante un momento los oigo registrar a la chica en busca de provisiones. Por sus comentarios sé que no han encontrado nada bueno. Me pregunto si la víctima será Rue, aunque descarto la idea rápidamente, porque ella es demasiado lista para hacer una hoguera. _

_-Será mejor que nos vayamos para que puedan llevarse el cadáver antes de que empiece a apestar. _

_Estoy casi segura de que es el bruto del Distrito 2. Oigo murmullos de aprobación y, horrorizada, veo que se dirigen a mí. No saben dónde estoy. ¿Cómo iban a saberlo? Y estoy bien escondida entre los árboles, al menos mientras el sol siga bajo. Después, mi saco de dormir negro pasará de servirme de camuflaje a ser un problema. Si siguen avanzando pasarán por debajo de mí y desaparecerán en un minuto. _

_Entonces, los profesionales se detienen en el claro que se encuentra a unos diez metros de mi árbol. Tienen linternas y antorchas, veo un brazo por aquí y una bota por allá a través de los huecos de las ramas. ¿Me habrán visto? No, todavía no. Por sus palabras sé que tienen la cabeza en otra parte. _

_-¿No tendríamos que haber oído ya el cañonazo? _

_-Diría que sí, no hay nada que les impida bajar de inmediato. _

_-A no ser que no esté muerta. _

_-Está muerta, la he atravesado yo mismo. _

_-Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el cañonazo? _

_-Alguien debería volver y asegurarse de que está hecho. _

_-Sí. No quiero tener que perseguirla dos veces. _

_-¡He dicho que está muerta! _

_Empieza una discusión, hasta que uno de los tributos silencia a los demás. _

_-¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Iré a rematarla y seguiremos moviéndonos! _

_Casi me caigo del árbol: el que hablaba era Peeta. _


	19. Chapter 19 Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

Ch 19 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

_Menos mal que tomé la precaución de agarrarme con el cinturón, porque he rodado de lado sobre las ramas y ahora estoy mirando al suelo, sujeta por el cinturón y una mano, y con los pies a horcajadas sobre la mochila, dentro del saco de dormir, abrazada al tronco. Tengo que haber hecho algún ruido al deslizarme, pero los profesionales estaban demasiado absortos con su discusión como para oírme._

_-Venga, chico enamorado -le dice el del Distrito 2-, compruébalo tú mismo._

_Veo de reojo a Peeta, iluminado por una antorcha, dirigiéndose a la chica de la hoguera. Tiene la cara amoratada, una venda ensangrentada en el brazo y, por el sonido de sus pasos, cojea un poco. Recuerdo cómo sacudió la cabeza para decirme que no fuese a por las provisiones, mientras que él planeaba meterse en la refriega desde el principio. Justo lo contrario de lo que le había dicho Haymitch. _Tal como me había anticipado.

_Vale, puedo soportarlo, ver tantas cosas juntas resultaba tentador. Sin embargo, esto..., esto es distinto. _Está llevando a cabo la estrategia que me había adelantado, aliarse _con esta manada de lobos profesionales, _pero ¿ para qué? ¿ Para cazar a los demás o para alejarlos de mía?_ ¡A nadie del Distrito 12 se le habría ocurrido algo semejante! Lo mires por donde lo mires, los tributos profesionales son malvados, arrogantes y están mejor alimentados, pero sólo porque son los perritos falderos del Capitolio. Todo el mundo los odia profundamente, salvo la gente de su propio distrito. Ni me imagino lo que estarán diciendo de Peeta en casa. _Peeta siempre ha tenido fama de chico bueno y amigable y aliarse con toda esa lacra destruirá su reputación salvo… ¡ Claro! Salvo que está pensando en no volver. De repente, el estómago se me aprieta.

_Los tributos profesionales guardan silencio hasta que sale de su alcance, para después hablar en voz baja. _

_-¿Por qué no lo matamos ya y acabamos con esto? _

_-Deja que se quede. ¿Qué más da? Sabe utilizar el cuchillo._

_-Además, es nuestra mejor baza para encontrarla. _

_Tardo un momento en darme cuenta de que hablan de mí. _

_-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que la chica se ha tragado la cursilería romántica? _

_-Puede. Parecía bastante simplona. Cada vez que la recuerdo dando vueltas con el vestido me dan ganas de potar. _

_-Ojalá supiéramos cómo consiguió el once._

_-Seguro que el chico enamorado lo sabe. _

_Se callan al oír que vuelve Peeta. _

_-¿Estaba muerta? -le pregunta el chico del Distrito 2. _

_-No, pero ahora sí -responde Peeta. En ese momento suena el cañonazo-. ¿Nos vamos? _

_La manada profesional sale corriendo justo cuando despunta el alba y los cantos de los pájaros llenan el aire. Me quedo en mi incómoda postura, con los músculos temblando durante un rato más, y después me coloco de nuevo sobre la rama. Necesito bajar, seguir adelante, pero, por un momento, me quedo tumbada donde estoy, digiriendo lo que he oído. La chica tontorrona a la que hay que tomarse en serio porque ha conseguido un once; porque sabe usar un arco. Eso Peeta lo sabe mejor que nadie. Sin embargo, todavía no se lo ha dicho. ¿Está guardándose la información porque sabe que es lo que lo mantiene con vida? ¿Qué se le estará pasando por la cabeza?_

_De repente, los pájaros se callan y uno lanza una aguda llamada de advertencia. Una sola nota, como la que Gale y yo oímos cuando capturaron a la chica pelirroja. Un aerodeslizador se materializa sobre la hoguera moribunda y de él bajan unos enormes dientes metálicos. Poco a poco, con cuidado, meten a la chica muerta en el aparato. Después desaparece y los pájaros reanudan su canción. _

_-Muévete -susurro para mis adentros. _

_Salgo como puedo del saco de dormir, lo enrollo y lo meto en la mochila. Respiro profundamente. Mientras me ocultaban la noche, el saco y las ramas de sauce, las cámaras no habrán podido obtener una buena imagen de mí, pero sé que deben de estar siguiéndome. En cuanto toque el suelo, tengo garantizado un primer plano. La audiencia habrá estado como loca, sabiendo que estaba en el árbol, que he oído la conversación de los profesionales y que he descubierto que Peeta está con ellos. Hasta que averigüe cómo quiero utilizar la información, será mejor que actúe como si estuviese por encima de todo. Nada de perplejidad y, obviamente, nada dé confusión o miedo. No, tiene que parecer que voy un paso por delante de ellos. _

_Así que salgo del follaje y llego a la zona iluminada por el alba, me detengo un segundo para que las cámaras puedan captarme, inclino la cabeza ligeramente a un lado y sonrío con suficiencia. ¡Ya está! ¡A ver si descubren lo que significa! Estoy a punto de marcharme cuando pienso en las trampas. Quizá sea imprudente comprobarlas estando los otros tan cerca, pero tengo que hacerlo. Supongo que llevo demasiados años cazando, aparte de la atracción de la comida. La recompensa es un buen conejo. En un segundo limpio y destripo el animal, dejando la cabeza, las patas, el rabo, el pellejo y las entrañas debajo de una pila de hojas. Me encantaría encender un fuego (comer conejo crudo puede darte tularemia, una lección que aprendí de la peor manera); entonces me acuerdo de la chica muerta. Corro de vuelta a su campamento y, efectivamente, las brasas de su hoguera todavía están calientes. Corto el conejo, fabrico un espetón con ramas y lo pongo sobre las brasas._

_Ahora me alegro de tener cámaras a mi alrededor, porque quiero que los patrocinadores vean que puedo cazar, que soy una buena apuesta porque no caeré en las trampas del hambre con tanta facilidad como los demás. Mientras se asa el conejo, machaco parte de una rama quemada y me pongo a camuflar la mochila naranja. El negro la disimula un poco, aunque me parece que una capa de lodo ayudaría bastante. Por supuesto, para conseguir lodo necesito agua... _

_Me pongo mis cosas, cojo el espetón, echo tierra encima de las brasas y salgo en dirección opuesta a los tributos profesionales. Me como la mitad del conejo por el camino y envuelvo el resto en mi plástico para después. El estómago deja de hacerme ruido, pero la carne no ha servido para quitarme la sed. El agua es mi principal prioridad. _

_Mientras sigo adelante, estoy segura de que todavía salgo en las pantallas del Capitolio, así que sigo ocultando con cuidado mis emociones; sin embargo, Claudius Templesmith debe de estar pasándoselo en grande con sus comentaristas invitados, diseccionando el comportamiento de Peeta y mi reacción. ¿Qué querrá decir todo esto? ¿Ha revelado Peeta sus verdaderas intenciones? ¿Cómo afecta eso a las apuestas? ¿Perderemos patrocinadores? ¿Acaso tenemos alguno? Sí, yo creo que sí los tenemos o, al menos, los teníamos._

_Está claro que Peeta ha lanzado una llave inglesa al engranaje de nuestra dinámica de amantes trágicos. Como no ha dicho mucho sobre mí, quizá la gente piense que lo hemos planeado juntos._ Eso es una ironía, ya que es realmente es lo que Peeta quería planear conmigo y yo no lo dejé. No me arrepiento por no haberlo hecho, ya que el fin último del plan era sacarme a mí con vida y, todavía, no puedo hacerme a la idea de salir de la arena sin él. Por más que esté furiosa con las actitudes de los últimos días y su tozudez en sacrificarse, no puedo hacerme a la idea en seguir mi vida sin su compañía. Es éstos momentos es cuando más entiendo a mi madre. Y no puedo darme el lujo de caer en una depresión aquí adentro.

_El sol sube en el cielo e, incluso a través de los árboles, parece demasiado brillante. Me unto los labios con la grasa del conejo e intento no jadear, aunque no sirve de nada, porque ya ha pasado un día y me deshidrato rápidamente. Intento pensar en todo lo que sé sobre la búsqueda de agua: fluye colina abajo, así que, de hecho, seguir por el valle no es mala idea. Si pudiera localizar el rastro de algún animal o alguna zona de vegetación especialmente verde, eso podría ayudarme, pero todo parece igual. Sólo están la pendiente, los pájaros y los mismos árboles._

_Conforme avanza el día, sé que voy a tener problemas. La poca orina que expulso es marrón oscuro, me duele la cabeza y noto una sequedad en la lengua que se niega a humedecerse. El sol me hace daño en los ojos, así que me pongo las gafas de sol, aunque, al hacerlo, las noto raras y las vuelvo a guardar en la mochila. _

_De repente, avanzada la tarde, creo que he encontrado ayuda: veo un arbusto con bayas y corro a coger los frutos para chuparles el jugo. Sin embargo, justo cuando me los estoy llevando a la boca, les echo un buen vistazo: creía que eran arándanos negros, pero tienen una forma distinta y, por dentro, son rojos. No reconozco las bayas; aunque quizá sean comestibles, me parece que es un malvado truco de los Vigilantes. Incluso el instructor de plantas del Centro de Entrenamiento nos dijo que evitásemos las bayas a no ser que estuviésemos seguros al cien por cien de que no eran tóxicas. Era algo que yo ya sabía, pero tengo tanta sed que necesito recordármelo para reunir fuerzas y tirarlas. _

_La fatiga empieza a pesarme; no la fatiga normal después de una larga caminata, sino que tengo que detenerme y descansar frecuentemente. Sé que no encontraré cura para mi mal si no sigo buscando. Intento una táctica nueva, buscar rastros de agua, pero, por lo que veo en todas direcciones, sólo hay bosque y más bosque._

_Decidida a seguir hasta la noche, camino hasta que me tropiezo yo sola. Agotada, me subo a un árbol y me ato a él. Aunque no tengo hambre, me obligo a chupar un hueso de conejo para tener la boca entretenida. Cae la noche, tocan el himno y veo en el cielo la imagen de la chica, que, al parecer, venía del Distrito 8. La chica a la que Peeta remató. El miedo que me inspira la manada de profesionales no es nada comparado con la sed. Ademas, se fueron en dirección opuesta y, en estos momentos, ellos también tendrán que descansar. Con la escasez de agua, puede que hayan vuelto al lago para repostar. Quizás ésa sea también mi única alternativa. _

_La mañana sólo me trae preocupaciones. Me palpita la cabeza con cada latido del corazón. Los movimientos más simples hacen que me duelan las articulaciones como si me clavaran cuchillos. Más que bajar del árbol, me caigo de él. Tardo varios minutos en recoger las cosas y, muy dentro de mí, sé que está mal, que debería actuar con más precaución y moverme con más urgencia. Sin embargo, tengo la cabeza embotada y me cuesta seguir un plan. Me apoyo en el tronco del árbol y me acaricio con cuidado la superficie áspera de la lengua mientras evalúo mis opciones. ¿Cómo puedo conseguir agua? Volver al lago: no, nunca lo conseguiría. Esperar a que llueva: no hay ni una nube en el cielo. Seguir buscando: sí, es mi única opción. Entonces tengo otra idea, y la rabia que siento a continuación me devuelve a la realidad._

_¡Haymitch! ¡Él podría enviarme agua! Podría pulsar un botón y enviármela en un paracaídas plateado en pocos minutos. Sé que tengo patrocinadores, al menos uno o dos que podrían permitirse darme medio litro de agua. Sí, cuesta dinero, pero esta gente está forrada de billetes y, además, están apostando por mí. Quizá Haymitch no se dé cuenta de cuánto la necesito. _

_-Agua -digo, todo lo alto que me atrevo a hablar, y espero, deseando que un paracaídas descienda del cielo. No aparece nada. _

_Algo va mal. ¿Me engaño al pensar que tengo patrocinadores? ¿O los he perdido por el comportamiento de Peeta? No, no lo creo. Ahí fuera hay alguien que quiere comprarme agua, pero Haymitch no se lo permite. Como mentor, él controla el flujo de regalos de los patrocinadores, y sé que me odia, me lo ha dejado claro. ¿Me odiará lo suficiente para dejarme morir? ¿Así? No puede hacerlo, ¿no? Si un mentor no trata bien a sus tributos, será responsable frente a los telespectadores, frente a la gente del Distrito 12. Ni siquiera Haymitch se arriesgaría a eso, ¿no? Que digan lo que quieran de mis socios comerciantes del Quemador, pero no creo que le permitiesen volver a entrar allí si me deja morir de este modo. ¿De dónde iba a sacar entonces su alcohol? Por tanto, ¿de qué va esto? ¿Intenta hacerme sufrir por haberlo desafiado? ¿Está dirigiendo los regalos a Peeta? ¿Está demasiado borracho para darse cuenta de lo que está pasando? Por algún motivo, no lo creo, y tampoco creo que esté intentando matarme. De hecho, a su manera, ha intentado de verdad prepararme para esto. Entonces, ¿qué?_

_Me tapo la cara con las manos. No corro el peligro de llorar, no podría producir ni una lágrima aunque me fuese la vida en ello. ¿Qué está haciendo Haymitch? A pesar de la rabia, el odio y la suspicacia, una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza me susurra una respuesta: «Quizá te esté enviando un mensaje». ¿Un mensaje para decirme qué? Entonces lo entiendo; Haymitch sólo tendría una buena razón para no darme agua: saber que estoy a punto de encontrarla. _

_Aprieto los dientes y me levanto. La mochila parece pesar el triple de lo normal. Cojo una rama rota que me sirva de bastón y me pongo en marcha. El sol cae a plomo, es aún más abrasador que en los dos primeros días, y me siento como un trozo de cuero secándose y agrietándose con el calor. Cada paso me supone un gran esfuerzo, pero me niego a parar, me niego a sentarme. Si me siento, es muy probable que no vuelva a levantarme, que ni siquiera recuerde cuál es mi objetivo._

_¡Soy una presa muy fácil! Cualquier tributo, incluso la pequeña Rue, podría acabar conmigo ahora mismo; sólo tendría que empujarme y matarme con mi propio cuchillo, y a mí no me quedarían fuerzas para resistirme. Sin embargo, si hay alguien más en esta parte del bosque, no me hace caso. Lo cierto es que me siento a millones de kilómetros del resto de la humanidad. _

_En cualquier caso, no estoy sola, no, seguro que me sigue una cámara. Pienso en los años que pasé viendo cómo los tributos se morían de hambre, congelados, desangrados o deshidratados. A no ser que haya una buena pelea en alguna parte, debo de ser la protagonista. Me acuerdo de Prim; es probable que no me esté viendo en directo, pero echarán las últimas noticias en el colegio durante el descanso para comer, así que intento no parecer tan desesperada, por ella. _

_Sin embargo, cuando cae la tarde, sé que se acerca el final. Me tiemblan las piernas y el corazón me va demasiado deprisa. Se me olvida continuamente qué estoy haciendo. Me tropiezo una y otra vez, y, aunque consigo levantarme, cuando por fin se me cae el bastón, me derrumbo por última vez y no me levanto más. Dejo que se me cierren los ojos. _

_He juzgado mal a Haymitch: no tenía ninguna intención de ayudarme. «No pasa nada -pienso-. Aquí no se está tan mal.» _Y me siento sola, extraño los brazos de Peeta. ¿Si hubiésemos armado la alianza, estaríamos muriendo deshidratados juntos? ¿Habría sido más fácil encontrar agua?

_El aire es menos caluroso, lo que significa que se acerca la noche. Hay un suave aroma a dulce que me recuerda a los nenúfares. Acaricio la suave tierra y deslizo las manos fácilmente sobre ella. _

_«Es un buen lugar para morir.» _

_Dibujo remolinos en la tierra fresca y resbaladiza. «Me encanta el barro», pienso. ¿Cuántas veces he podido seguirle la pista a una presa gracias a esta superficie suave y fácil de leer? También es bueno para las picaduras de abeja. Barro. Barro. ¡Barro! Abro los ojos de golpe y hundo los dedos en la tierra. ¡Es barro! Levanto la nariz y huelo: ¡son nenúfares! ¡Plantas acuáticas! _

_Empiezo a arrastrarme sobre el lodo, avanzando hacia el aroma. A unos cinco metros de donde había caído atravieso una maraña de plantas que dan a un estanque. En la superficie flotan unas flores amarillas, mis preciosos nenúfares. _

_Resisto la tentación de meter la cara en el agua y tragar toda la que pueda, porque me queda la suficiente sensatez para no hacerlo. Con manos temblorosas saco la botella, la lleno de agua y añado el número correcto de gotas de yodo para purificarla. La media hora de espera es una agonía, pero la aguanto. Al menos, creo que ha pasado media hora, aunque, sin duda, es lo máximo que puedo soportar. _

_«Ahora, poco a poco», me digo. Doy un trago y me obligo a esperar. Después otro. A lo largo de las dos horas siguientes me bebo los dos litros enteros. Después otra botella. Me preparo otra antes de retirarme a un árbol, donde sigo sorbiendo, comiendo conejo e incluso me permito gastar una de mis preciadas galletas saladas. Cuando suena el himno, me siendo mucho mejor. Esta noche no sale ninguna cara en el cielo, hoy no han muerto tributos. Mañana me quedaré aquí, descansando, camuflaré mi mochila con lodo, pescaré algunos de los pececillos que he visto mientras bebía y desenterraré las raíces de los nenúfares para prepararme una buena comida._

_Me acurruco en el saco de dormir y me agarro a la botella de agua como si me fuera la vida en ello, ya que, de hecho, así es. Unas cuantas horas después me despierta una estampida. Miro a mi alrededor, desconcertada. Todavía no ha amanecido, pero mis maltrechos ojos lo ven; sería difícil pasar por alto la pared de fuego que desciende sobre mí. _


	20. Chapter 20 Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

Éste capítulo está igual al libro. Véan el lado positivo, releen todo antes de ir a ver Sinsajo Parte 1! Ch 20 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

_Mi primer impulso es bajar corriendo del árbol, pero estoy atada con el cinturón. Consigo soltar la hebilla de algún modo y caigo al suelo, todavía envuelta en mi saco de dormir. No hay tiempo para empaquetar nada. Por suerte, ya tengo la mochila y la botella dentro del saco, así que meto el cinturón, me cuelgo el saco al hombro y huyo._

_El mundo se ha transformado en un infierno de llamas y humo. Las ramas ardiendo caen de los árboles convertidas en lluvias de chispas a mis pies. No puedo hacer más que seguir a los otros, a los conejos y ciervos, e incluso a una jauría de perros salvajes que corren por el bosque. Confío en su dirección porque sus instintos están más desarrollados que los míos. Sin embargo, ellos son mucho más rápidos, vuelan por el bosque con gran agilidad, mientras que mis botas no dejan de tropezar con raíces y ramas caídas, y no puedo seguir su ritmo de ninguna manera. _

_El calor es horrible, pero lo peor es el humo que amenaza con ahogarme en cualquier momento. Me subo la camisa para taparme la nariz y me alegro de que esté mojada de sudor, ya que eso me ofrece una pequeña protección. Y sigo corriendo, ahogándome, con el saco dándome botes en la espalda y la cara llena de cortes por las ramas que se materializan delante de mí sin avisar, surgidas de la niebla gris, porque se supone que tengo que correr. _

_Esto no ha sido una hoguera que se le haya descontrolado a un tributo, ni tampoco un suceso accidental; las llamas que me acechan tienen una altura antinatural, una uniformidad que las delata como artificiales, creadas por humanos, creadas por los Vigilantes. Hoy ha estado todo demasiado tranquilo; no ha habido muertes y quizá ni siquiera peleas, así que la audiencia del Capitolio empezaba a aletargarse y a comentar que estos juegos resultaban casi aburridos. Y los Juegos del Hambre no pueden ser aburridos._

_Es fácil entender la motivación de los Vigilantes. Hay una manada de profesionales y después estamos los demás, seguramente repartidos a lo largo y ancho del estadio. Este incendio está diseñado para juntarnos, para que nos encontremos. Aunque puede que no sea el dispositivo más original que haya visto, es muy, muy eficaz._

_Salto por encima de un tronco ardiendo, pero no salto lo suficiente; la parte de atrás de la chaqueta se quema, y tengo que detenerme para quitármela y apagar las llamas. Sin embargo, no me atrevo a abandonar la chaqueta, aunque esté achicharrada y caliente; me arriesgo a meterla en el saco de dormir, esperando que la falta de aire termine de extinguir el fuego. Lo que llevo en la mochila es lo único que tengo, y ya es bastante poco para sobrevivir. _

_En cuestión de minutos noto la garganta y la nariz ardiendo. Las toses empiezan poco después, y me da la impresión de que se me fríen los pulmones. La incomodidad se convierte en angustia, hasta que cada vez que respiro noto una puñalada de dolor que me atraviesa el pecho. Consigo refugiarme debajo de un saliente rocoso justo cuando empiezan los vómitos, y pierdo mi escasa cena y todo lo demás que me quedase en el estómago. Me pongo a cuatro patas y sigo con las arcadas hasta que no hay nada más que echar._

_Sé que tengo que seguir moviéndome, pero estoy temblando y mareada, jadeando por la falta de aire. Me permito tomar una gota de agua para enjuagarme la boca y escupir, y después le doy un par de tragos más a la botella. _

_«Tienes un minuto -me digo-. Un minuto para descansar.» Me tomo ese tiempo para reordenar mis provisiones, enrollar el saco y meter todo a lo bruto en la mochila. Se me acaba el minuto. Sé que ha llegado el momento de moverse, pero el humo me ha dejado atontada._

_Los veloces animales que me guiaban me han dejado atrás y sé que no he estado antes en esta parte del bosque, que no había visto rocas grandes como ésta en mis anteriores excursiones. ¿Adónde me llevan los Vigilantes? ¿De vuelta al lago? ¿A un nuevo terreno lleno de nuevos peligros? El ataque comenzó justo cuando por fin lograba tener unas cuantas horas de paz. ¿Habrá alguna forma de avanzar en paralelo al estanque y regresar después, al menos a por agua?_

_La pared de fuego debe terminar en alguna parte y no puede arder para siempre. No porque los Vigilantes no puedan hacerlo, sino porque, de nuevo, la audiencia se quejaría. Si pudiera meterme detrás de la línea de fuego, evitaría encontrarme con los profesionales. Cuando por fin decido intentar dar la vuelta dando un rodeo, aunque eso conllevase varios kilómetros de viaje para alejarme de este infierno y otros cuantos para volver, la primera bola de fuego se estrella contra la roca, a medio metro de mi cabeza. Salgo corriendo del saliente. El miedo me da energía renovada. _

_El juego ha dado un giro inesperado: el incendio es una excusa para hacer que nos movamos, para que la audiencia vea diversión de verdad. Cuando oigo el siguiente siseo, me tiro al suelo boca abajo sin entretenerme en mirar atrás, y la bola de fuego da en un árbol a mi izquierda y lo envuelve en llamas. Quedarse quieta significa morir; apenas me he puesto en pie cuando la tercera bola golpea el lugar en el que estaba tumbada y levanta una columna de fuego a mis espaldas. El tiempo pierde significado mientras intento esquivar los ataques. No puedo ver desde dónde los lanzan, aunque no es un aerodeslizador, pues los ángulos no son lo bastante extremos. Seguramente han armado toda esta zona del bosque con lanzadores de precisión escondidos en árboles o rocas. En algún lugar, en una habitación fresca e inmaculada, hay un Vigilante sentado delante de unos mandos, disparando los gatillos que podrían acabar con mi vida en cuestión de segundos; sólo hace falta un blanco directo. _

_Corro en zigzag, me agacho, me levanto de un salto y, entre unas cosas y otras, me quito de la cabeza el vago plan de regresar al estanque. Las bolas de fuego son del tamaño de manzanas, pero liberan una potencia enorme al hacer contacto. Tengo que utilizar todos mis sentidos al máximo para sobrevivir, no hay tiempo para juzgar si un movimiento es correcto o no: si oigo un siseo, o actúo o muero. _

_Sin embargo, algo me hace seguir adelante; después de toda una vida viendo los Juegos del Hambre en la tele, sé que hay algunas zonas del estadio que están preparadas para ciertos ataques y que, si consigo salir de esta zona, quizá pueda alejarme del alcance de los lanzacohetes. También es posible que acabe dentro de un nido de víboras, pero ahora no puedo preocuparme por eso. _

_Aunque no sé cuánto tiempo he pasado esquivando bolas de fuego, finalmente, los ataques empiezan a decaer, lo que me parece estupendo, porque vuelvo a sentir arcadas. Esta vez se trata de una sustancia ácida que me quema la garganta y se me mete en la nariz. Me veo obligada a parar, entre convulsiones, intentando desesperadamente librarme de los venenos que he absorbido durante el ataque._

_Espero al siguiente siseo, a la siguiente señal para salir corriendo, pero no llega. La violencia de las arcadas ha hecho que se me salten las lágrimas, y me pican los ojos. Tengo la ropa empapada en sudor y, de algún modo, a pesar del humo y el vómito, me llega el olor a pelo quemado. Me llevo la mano a la trenza y descubro que una bola de fuego me ha achicharrado al menos quince centímetros; los mechones de pelo ennegrecido se me deshacen entre los dedos y me quedo mirándolos, fascinada por la transformación, hasta que, de repente, vuelven los siseos. _

_Mis músculos reaccionan, aunque esta vez no son lo bastante rápidos y la bola de fuego cae al suelo junto a mí, no sin antes deslizarse por mi pantorrilla derecha. Ver la pernera del pantalón en llamas me hace perder los nervios: me retuerzo y retrocedo a gatas, chillando, intentando apartarme del horror. Cuando por fin recupero el sentido común, hago rodar la pierna por el suelo, lo que sirve para apagarlo casi todo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, sin pensar, me arranco la tela que queda con las manos desnudas._

_Me siento en el suelo, a pocos metros del incendio que ha causado la bola. La pantorrilla me arde y tengo las manos llenas de ampollas rojas; tiemblo demasiado para moverme. Si los Vigilantes quieren acabar conmigo, éste es el momento. _

_Oigo la voz de Cinna, que me trae imágenes de telas lujosas y gemas resplandecientes: «Katniss, la chica en llamas». Los Vigilantes deben de estar muertos de risa con esto. Aún peor, puede que los bellos trajes de Cinna sean la razón de esta tortura concreta. Sé que él no podía preverlo y que debe de estar pasándolo mal porque, de hecho, creo que le importo. A pesar de todo, en perspectiva, quizá me habría ido mejor si hubiese salido desnuda en el carro. _

_El ataque ha terminado. Está claro que los Vigilantes no me quieren muerta, al menos todavía. Todos saben que podrían destruirnos en cuanto suena el gong, pero el verdadero entretenimiento de los juegos es ver cómo los tributos se matan entre ellos. De vez en cuando matan a uno para que los demás jugadores sepan que pueden hacerlo, aunque, en general, lo que intentan es manipularnos para que tengamos que enfrentarnos cara a cara. Eso significa que, si ya no me disparan, hay al menos un tributo cerca. _

_Me arrastraría hasta un árbol para refugiarme si pudiera, pero el humo todavía es lo bastante espeso para matarme. Me obligo a levantarme y me alejo cojeando del muro de llamas que ilumina el cielo. Parece que ya no me persigue, salvo con sus apestosas nubes negras._

_Otra luz, la luz del día, empieza a surgir poco a poco, y los rayos de sol caen sobre los remolinos de humo. Tengo mala visibilidad, puedo ver a una distancia de unos trece metros a mi alrededor; cualquier tributo podría esconderse de mí fácilmente. Debería sacar el cuchillo como protección, pero dudo de mi capacidad para sostenerlo durante mucho rato. El dolor de las manos no puede compararse con el de la pantorrilla. Odio las quemaduras, siempre las he odiado, incluso las pequeñas de sacar una sartén de pan del horno; para mí es la peor clase de dolor, aunque nunca había experimentado nada como esto. _

_Estoy tan cansada que ni siquiera noto que me encuentro en el estanque hasta que el agua me llega a los tobillos. El agua viene del arroyo que sale de una grieta en las rocas y está fresca, así que meto las manos dentro y siento un alivio instantáneo. ¿No es lo que siempre dice mi madre? ¿Qué el primer tratamiento para una quemadura es el agua fría? ¿Que así se absorbe el calor? Pero ella se refería a quemaduras leves, como las de mis manos. ¿Qué pasa con la pantorrilla? Aunque todavía no he reunido el valor suficiente para examinarla, creo que se trata de una herida completamente distinta. _

_Me tumbo boca abajo al borde del estanque durante un rato, con las manos en el agua, y examino las llamitas de las uñas, que ya empiezan a descascarillarse. Bien, he tenido fuego de sobra para toda una vida. _

_Me limpio la sangre y la ceniza de la cara e intento recordar todo lo que sé sobre quemaduras. Son heridas comunes en la Veta, donde cocinamos y calentamos las casas con carbón; además, están los accidentes de las minas..._

_Una vez, una familia nos trajo a un joven inconsciente y le suplicó a mi madre que lo ayudase. El médico del distrito, responsable de tratar a los mineros, lo había dado por perdido y le había dicho a la familia que se lo llevase a casa a morir, pero ellos no lo aceptaban. Estaba tumbado en la mesa de la cocina, inconsciente. Vi de reojo la herida de su muslo, la carne abierta y achicharrada que dejaba el hueso al aire; después, salí corriendo de la casa, me metí en el bosque y cacé todo el día, perseguida por la imagen de aquella pierna espantosa y los recuerdos de la muerte de mi padre. Lo más divertido era que Prim, la que teme a su propia sombra, se quedó para ayudar. Mi madre dice que un sanador nace, no se hace. Lo ayudaron en lo que pudieron, aunque el hombre murió, tal y como había dicho el médico._

_Mi pierna necesita atenciones, pero no me atrevo a mirarla. ¿Y si está tan mal como la de aquel hombre y puedo verme el hueso? Entonces recuerdo a mi madre decir que, si una herida es grave, la víctima a veces no siente el dolor, porque los nervios quedan destrozados. Animada por la idea, me siento y me pongo la pierna delante. _

_Casi me desmayo al ver la pantorrilla: la carne está de un rojo brillante, cubierta de ampollas. Me obligo a respirar lenta y profundamente, segura de que las cámaras están emitiendo un primer plano de mi cara; no puedo parecer débil si quiero patrocinadores. Lo que te consigue ayuda no es la lástima, sino la admiración cuando te niegas a rendirte. Corto los restos de la pernera del pantalón a la altura de la rodilla y examino la herida más de cerca. El área quemada es del tamaño aproximado de mi mano y la piel no está ennegrecida. Me da la impresión de que puedo mojarla, así que la estiro con cuidado y la meto en el estanque, apoyando el talón de la bota en una roca, de modo que el cuero no se empape demasiado; después suspiro, porque el agua me alivia un poco. Sé que existen hierbas que acelerarían la curación, si las encontrase, aunque no logro recordarlas. Es probable que el agua y el tiempo sean mis mejores alternativas. _

_¿Debería seguir moviéndome? El humo empieza a clarear, pero sigue siendo demasiado espeso. Si continúo alejándome del fuego, ¿no iré directa a las armas de los profesionales? Además, cada vez que levanto la pierna del agua, el dolor vuelve con energía renovada y tengo que meterla de nuevo._

_Las manos están un poco mejor, pueden salir del estanque de vez en cuando, así que vuelvo a ordenar mis cosas. Primero, lleno la botella de agua del estanque, la trato y, cuando pasa el tiempo necesario, empiezo a hidratarme. Al cabo de un rato, me obligo a mordisquear una galleta salada, lo que me ayuda a asentar el estómago. Desenrollo el saco de dormir y, excepto algunas marcas negras, está bastante bien. La chaqueta es otra historia: apesta y está achicharrada, y hay al menos treinta centímetros en la espalda que no tienen solución. Corto la zona dañada y me quedo con una prenda que me llega justo debajo de las costillas. Sin embargo, la capucha está intacta, y eso es mucho mejor que nada. _

_A pesar del dolor, empiezo a adormecerme. Si me subiera a un árbol para intentar descansar sería un objetivo demasiado fácil. Además, me resulta imposible abandonar el estanque. Ordeno mis provisiones, incluso llego a ponerme la mochila a la espalda, pero no consigo alejarme. Veo algunas plantas acuáticas con raíces comestibles y me preparo una comida ligera con lo que me queda de conejo. Bebo un poco de agua y observo cómo el sol traza su lento arco por el cielo. ¿Acaso puedo ir a algún sitio más seguro que éste? Me dejo caer sobre la mochila, vencida por el sueño. «Si los profesionales me quieren, que me encuentren -pienso antes de quedarme dormida-. Que me encuentren.» _

_Y vaya que si me encuentran. Por suerte, cuando oigo los pasos ya estoy lista para moverme, porque tengo menos de un minuto de ventaja. Ha empezado a caer la noche. En cuanto me despierto, me levanto y corro por el estanque, para después meterme entre los arbustos. La pierna me frena, pero me da la impresión de que mis perseguidores tampoco son tan veloces como antes del fuego. Los oigo toser y llamarse entre ellos con voces roncas. _

_En cualquier caso, están acercándose como una jauría de perros salvajes, así que hago lo que he hecho siempre en tales circunstancias: escojo un árbol alto y empiezo a trepar. Si correr duele, trepar es atroz, porque no sólo requiere esfuerzo, sino contacto directo de las manos en la corteza. Sin embargo, soy rápida, y cuando llegan a la base del tronco yo ya estoy a seis metros de altura. Durante un momento nos detenemos todos y nos observamos; espero que no oigan cómo me late el corazón. _

_«Éste podría ser el final», pienso. ¿Qué posibilidades tengo frente a ellos? Han venido los seis, es decir, los cinco tributos profesionales y Peeta, y mi único consuelo es que ellos también están bastante machacados. Sonríen y gruñen, seguros de que soy una presa fácil; aunque mi situación parece desesperada, de repente me doy cuenta de otra cosa: ellos son más fuertes y grandes que yo, sin duda, pero también pesan más. Hay una razón por la que soy yo y no Gale_ o Peeta_ la que sube a coger las frutas más altas o a robar los nidos más remotos: peso unos veinte o treinta kilos menos que el tributo más pequeño. Ahora soy yo la que sonríe. _

_-¿Cómo va eso? -les grito, en tono alegre._

_Eso los sorprende, aunque sé que al público le habrá encantado. _

_-Bastante bien -responde el chico del Distrito 2-. ¿Y a ti? _

_-Un clima demasiado cálido para mi gusto -respondo; casi puedo oír las risas en el Capitolio-. Aquí arriba se respira mejor. ¿Por qué no subís? _

_-Creo que lo haré -contesta el mismo chico. _

_-Toma esto, Cato -le dice la chica del Distrito 1, ofreciéndole el arco plateado y el carcaj con las flechas._

_¡Mi arco! ¡Mis flechas! Verlos me pone tan furiosa que deseo gritar, gritarme a mí y a Peeta por distraerme y evitar que los cogiese. Intento mirarlo a los ojos, pero él parece evitarlo a propósito y se dedica a sacarle brillo a su cuchillo con el borde de la camisa._

_-No -dice Cato, apartando el arco-. Me irá mejor con la espada._

_Veo el arma, una hoja corta y pesada que lleva colgada al cinturón. Le doy tiempo para que se suba al tronco antes de seguir trepando. Gale siempre dice que le recuerdo a una ardilla por la forma en que corro sobre las ramas, incluso sobre las más finas. Parte de la razón es mi peso, y la otra parte se debe a la práctica; hay que saber dónde colocar manos y pies. Cuando llevo otros nueve metros oigo una rama que se rompe y veo que Cato agita los brazos al caer, con rama incluida. Se da un buen golpe en el suelo y, mientras cruzo los dedos para que se haya roto el cuello, se pone en pie soltando palabrotas como un loco._

_La chica de las flechas, a la que llaman Glimmer (aj, hay que ver los nombres que les ponen a los niños en el Distrito 1; «luz trémula», nada menos), trepa por el árbol hasta que las ramas empiezan a crujirle bajo los pies y es lo bastante sensata para pararse._

_Ya estoy a veinticuatro metros, como mínimo. Intenta dispararme flechas, pero resulta evidente que no sabe utilizar el arco. Sin embargo, una de las flechas se clava en el árbol, a mi lado, y logro cogerla. La agito en el aire, para burlarme de ella, como si ése fuera mi único propósito al cogerla, cuando en realidad pretendo usarla si alguna vez se me presenta la oportunidad. Podría matarlos, matarlos a todos, si esas armas de plata cayesen en mis manos._

_Los profesionales se reagrupan y los oigo gruñir conspiraciones entre ellos, furiosos porque los he hecho parecer idiotas, pero ya ha llegado el crepúsculo y su ventana de oportunidad para atacarme se cierra. Por fin oigo a Peeta decir, en tono duro: _

_-Venga, vamos a dejarla ahí arriba. Tampoco puede ir a ninguna parte; nos encargaremos de ella mañana. _

_Bueno, tiene razón en una cosa: no puedo ir a ninguna parte. El alivio que me proporcionó el agua del estanque ha desaparecido y siento toda la gravedad de mis quemaduras. Bajo un poco hasta una rama en horquilla y me preparo la cama como puedo. Me pongo la chaqueta, extiendo el saco, me ato con el cinturón e intento no gemir. El calor del saco es demasiado para mi pierna, así que hago un corte en la tela y saco la pantorrilla al aire. Me echo agua en la herida y en las manos._

_Se me ha acabado la bravuconería; el dolor y el hambre me han debilitado, pero no consigo comer. Aunque aguante toda la noche, ¿qué pasará por la mañana? Me quedo mirando las hojas intentando obligarme a descansar, aunque sin éxito; las quemaduras no me lo permiten. Los pájaros se acuestan y cantan nanas a sus polluelos; salen las criaturas de la noche; oigo ulular a un búho y el débil olor de una mofeta atraviesa el humo; los ojos de algún animal me observan desde el árbol vecino (quizá sea una zarigüeya), reflejando la luz de las antorchas de los profesionales._

_De repente, me enderezo, apoyada en un codo: no son ojos de zarigüeya, sé muy bien cómo brillan. De hecho, no son los ojos de ningún animal. La distingo gracias a los últimos rayos de luz apagada, me observa en silencio desde un hueco entre las ramas. Es Rue. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? Probablemente desde el principio, inmóvil e invisible mientras se desarrollaba la acción a sus pies. Quizá subiera a su árbol justo antes que yo, al oír que se acercaba la manada. Nos miramos durante un rato y después, sin mover ni una hoja, las manitas de la chica salen al descubierto y apuntan a algo por encima de mi cabeza. _


	21. Chapter 21 Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

Éste capítulo está casi igual al libro. Véan el lado positivo, releen todo antes de ir a ver Sinsajo Parte 1! Ch 21 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

_Sigo la dirección de sus dedos; al principio, no tengo ni idea de qué me señala, pero entonces veo una vaga forma unos cinco metros más arriba. ¿Qué es? ¿Alguna clase de animal? Parece del tamaño de un mapache, aunque cuelga del fondo de una rama y se balancea ligeramente. Hay algo más; entre los familiares sonidos nocturnos, noto un suave zumbido. Entonces lo entiendo: es un nido de avispas._

_Estoy muerta de miedo, pero tengo el sentido común suficiente para quedarme quieta. Al fin y al cabo, no sé de qué tipo de avispas se trata; podrían ser las normales, las de «déjanos tranquilas y te dejaremos tranquila». Sin embargo, estoy en los Juegos del Hambre y lo normal no es encontrarse con algo normal. Lo más probable es que se trate de una de esas mutaciones del Capitolio, las rastrevíspulas._

_Como los charlajos, estas avispas asesinas se crearon en laboratorio y se colocaron estratégicamente en los distritos, como minas, durante la guerra. Son más grandes que las avispas normales, tienen un inconfundible cuerpo dorado y un aguijón que provoca un bulto del tamaño de una ciruela con solo tocarlo. Casi nadie tolera más de unas cuantas picaduras y algunos mueren al instante. Si vives, las alucinaciones producidas por el veneno han llevado a algunos a la locura; además, estas avispas persiguen a cualquiera que las haya molestado e intentan asesinarlo. De ahí viene el rastreadoras que forma parte de su nombre. _

_Después de la guerra, el Capitolio destruyó todos los nidos que rodeaban la ciudad, pero los que estaban cerca de los distritos se quedaron, supongo que como un recordatorio más de nuestra debilidad, igual que los Juegos del Hambre. Son otra razón para quedarse dentro de los límites de la alambrada del Distrito 12. Cuando Gale y yo nos topamos con un nido de rastrevíspulas, cambiamos de dirección inmediatamente. _

_Entonces, ¿es eso lo que tengo encima? Miro a Rue, en busca de ayuda, pero se ha fundido con el árbol. Teniendo en cuenta mis circunstancias, supongo que da igual qué clase de avispas sean, ya que estoy herida y atrapada. La oscuridad me ha dado un ligero respiro, pero, cuando salga el sol, los profesionales ya tendrán un plan para matarme. No pueden hacer otra cosa después de que los dejara en ridículo. Puede que este nido sea mi única opción; si puedo dejarlo caer sobre ellos, quizá logre escapar, aunque me jugaría la vida en el proceso._

_Por supuesto, no puedo acercarme al nido lo suficiente como para cortarlo; tendré que serrar la rama del tronco y dejar que caiga todo. La sierra de mi cuchillo debería bastarme, aunque ¿me dejarán mis manos? ¿Y despertaré al enjambre con la vibración? ¿Y si los profesionales descubren lo que estoy haciendo y trasladan su campamento? Eso lo fastidiaría todo. _

_Me doy cuenta de que mi mejor opción para cortar la rama sin que nadie se entere es durante el himno, que podría empezar en cualquier momento. Salgo a rastras del saco, me aseguro de tener el cuchillo en el cinturón y empiezo a subir por el árbol. Esto es ya de por sí peligroso, porque las ramas son finas hasta para mí, pero sigo adelante. Cuando llego a la rama que soporta el nido, el zumbido se hace más claro, aunque sigue siendo algo suave para tratarse de rastrevíspulas. «Es el humo -pienso-, las ha sedado.» Era la única defensa que encontraron los rebeldes para luchar contra ellas. _

_El sello del Capitolio brilla sobre mí y empieza a atronar el himno. «Ahora o nunca», pienso, y comienzo a serrar. Conforme arrastro el cuchillo adelante y atrás se me revientan las ampollas de la mano derecha. Una vez hecha la ranura, el trabajo es menos pesado, aunque sigue siendo casi más de lo que puedo soportar. Aprieto los dientes y sigo cortando, mirando al cielo de vez en cuando para comprobar que no ha habido muertes. No pasa nada, la audiencia estará satisfecha con mi herida, el árbol y la manada que tengo debajo. Sin embargo, el himno se acaba y todavía me queda un cuarto de rama cuando se acaba la música, se oscurece el cielo y me veo obligada a parar. _

_¿Y ahora qué? Podría terminar el trabajo a ciegas, pero quizá no sea lo más inteligente. Si las avispas están demasiado atontadas, si el nido se queda enganchado en la caída, si intento escapar, todo esto podría ser una mortífera pérdida de tiempo. Creo que lo mejor es volver aquí arriba al alba y lanzarles el nido a mis enemigos. _

_A la escasa luz de las antorchas de los profesionales, voy bajando hasta mi rama y me encuentro con la mejor sorpresa posible: sobre mi saco de dormir hay un botecito de plástico unido a un paracaídas plateado. ¡Mi primer regalo de un patrocinador! Haymitch debe de haberlo enviado durante el himno. El botecito me cabe en la palma de la mano. ¿Qué puede ser? Comida no, seguro. Abro la tapa y sé, por el olor, que es medicina. Toco con precaución la superficie del ungüento y desaparece el dolor de la punta del dedo. _

_-Oh, Haymitch -susurro-. Gracias. _

_No me ha abandonado, no me ha dejado para que me las apañe sola. La medicina debe de haberle supuesto un gasto astronómico, seguro que han hecho falta unos cuantos patrocinadores para comprar este botecito diminuto. Para mí, no tiene precio. _

_Meto dos dedos en el tarro y me embadurno con cuidado la pantorrilla. El efecto es casi mágico, borra el dolor con sólo tocarla y deja una agradable sensación de frescor. No se trata de uno de los remedios de hierbas de mi madre, de esos que consigue machacando las plantas del bosque, sino una medicina de alta tecnología creada en los laboratorios del Capitolio. Cuando termino con la pantorrilla, me echo un poquito en las manos. Después envuelvo el bote en el paracaídas y me lo guardo en la mochila. Como ya no me duele tanto, consigo colocarme en posición y quedarme dormida. _

_Un pájaro que se ha colocado a pocos metros de mí me avisa de que está amaneciendo. Bajo la luz gris de la mañana, me examino las manos: la medicina ha transformado los parches rojo intenso en una suave piel rosa de bebé. La pierna sigue inflamada, porque esa quemadura era mucho más profunda. Le pongo otra capa de pomada y guardo mis cosas en silencio. Pase lo que pase, tengo que moverme deprisa. También me como una galleta y un trozo de cecina, y bebo unas cuantas tazas de agua. Ayer lo vomité casi todo y ya empiezo a notar los efectos del hambre._

_Los profesionales y Peeta siguen dormidos en el suelo. Por su posición, apoyada en el tronco del árbol, creo que Glimmer era la encargada de montar guardia, pero el cansancio ha podido con ella. _

_Aunque entrecierro los ojos para intentar examinar el árbol que tengo al lado, no veo a Rue. Como fue ella la que me dio el aviso, lo justo parece avisarla._ Me gustaría poder avisarle a Peeta que se aleje un poco del campamento, ya que tampoco me gustaría que fuera atrapado. Pero desde aquí arriba lo veo dormido. _ Susurro el nombre de Rue y los ojos aparecen de inmediato, abiertos y alerta. Me señala de nuevo el nido, yo levanto el cuchillo y hago el movimiento de serrar, y ella asiente y desaparece. Se oye un susurro en un árbol cercano y después en otro más allá; me doy cuenta de que está saltando de un árbol a otro. Apenas logro contener la risa. ¿Es esto lo que les enseñó a los Vigilantes? Me la imagino volando sobre el equipo de entrenamiento sin llegar a tocar el suelo; se merecía por lo menos un diez._

_Por el este empiezan a llegar unos rayos de sol rosados, no puedo permitirme esperar más. Comparado con el dolor atroz de la subida al árbol de anoche, esto está chupado; cuando llego a la rama que sostiene el nido, coloco el cuchillo en la ranura. Estoy a punto de serrarla cuando veo que se mueve algo dentro del nido: es el reluciente brillo dorado de una rastrevíspula que sale con aire perezoso a la apergaminada superficie gris. No cabe duda de que está algo atontada, pero la avispa está despierta, lo que significa que las demás saldrán pronto. Me sudan las palmas de las manos a través de la pomada y hago lo que puedo por secármelas en la camisa. Si no termino de cortar la rama en cuestión de segundos, todo el enjambre podría echárseme encima._

_No tiene sentido retrasarlo, así que respiro hondo, cojo el cuchillo por el mango y corto con todas mis fuerzas. «¡Adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás!» Las rastrevíspulas empiezan a zumbar y las oigo salir. «¡Adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás!» Noto una puñalada de dolor en la rodilla, y sé que una de ellas me ha encontrado y que las otras se le unirán. «Adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás.» Y, justo cuando el cuchillo llega al final, empujo el extremo de la rama lo más lejos de mí que puedo. Se estrella contra las ramas inferiores, enganchándose un instante en algunas de ellas, pero cayendo después hasta dar en el suelo con un buen golpe. El nido se abre como un huevo y un furioso enjambre de rastrevíspulas alzan el vuelo._

_Siento una segunda picadura en la mejilla, una tercera en el cuello, y su veneno me deja mareada casi al instante. Me agarro al árbol con un brazo mientras me arranco los aguijones dentados con la otra. Por suerte, sólo esas tres avispas me identifican antes de la caída del nido, así que el resto de los insectos se dirigen a los enemigos del suelo. _

_Es el caos. Los profesionales se han despertado con un ataque a gran escala de rastrevíspulas. Peeta y unos cuantos más tienen la sensatez suficiente para soltarlo todo y salir pitando. Oigo gritos de «¡Al lago, al lago!», e imagino que esperan perder a las avispas metiéndose en el agua. Debe de estar cerca si creen que pueden llegar allí antes que los furiosos insectos. Glimmer y otra chica, la del Distrito 4, no tienen tanta suerte; reciben muchas picaduras antes de perderse de vista. Parece que Glimmer se ha vuelto completamente loca, chilla e intenta apartar las avispas dándoles con el arco, lo que no sirve de nada. La chica del Distrito 4 se aleja tambaleándose, aunque diría que no tiene muchas posibilidades de llegar al caer a Glimmer, que se retuerce en el suelo como una histérica durante unos minutos y después se queda inmóvil. _

_El nido ya no es más que una carcasa vacía. Los insectos han salido en persecución de los otros y no creo que vuelvan, aunque no quiero arriesgarme. Bajo a toda prisa del árbol y salgo corriendo en dirección opuesta al lago. El veneno de los aguijones me marea, pero logro regresar a mi pequeño estanque y sumergirme en el agua, sólo por si las avispas todavía me siguen la pista. Al cabo de cinco minutos me arrastro hasta las rocas. La gente no exageraba sobre el efecto de estas picaduras; de hecho, el bulto de mi rodilla tiene el tamaño de una naranja, más que de una ciruela, y los agujeros dejados por los aguijones rezuman un líquido verde apestoso. _

_Hinchazón, dolor, líquido verde; Glimmer retorciéndose en el suelo hasta morir; son muchas cosas por asimilar y ni siquiera ha amanecido del todo. No quiero ni pensar en el aspecto que tendrá la chica ahora: el cuerpo desfigurado, los dedos hinchados endureciéndose sobre el arco... _

_¡El arco! En algún lugar de mi mente embotada dos ideas logran conectarse y hacen que me ponga en pie para volver con paso tambaleante a través de los árboles. El arco, las flechas, tengo que cogerlos. Todavía no he oído los cañones, así que quizá Glimmer esté en una especie de coma, con el corazón luchando contra el veneno de las avispas. Sin embargo, en cuanto se pare y el cañonazo certifique su muerte, un aerodeslizador bajará para llevarse su cadáver, y con él el único arco y las únicas flechas que he visto hasta ahora en los juegos. ¡Me niego a dejarlos escapar de nuevo!_

_Llego hasta Glimmer justo cuando suena el cañonazo. No hay rástrevíspulas a la vista y esta chica, la que una vez estuvo tan bella con su vestido dorado en la noche de las entrevistas, ha quedado irreconocible. Han borrado sus facciones, tiene las extremidades el triple de grandes de lo normal y los bultos de los aguijones han empezado a estallar, supurando líquido verde pútrido sobre ella. Tengo que romperle varios dedos (lo que antes eran sus dedos) con una piedra para soltar el arco. El carcaj de flechas está atrapado debajo de ella, así que intento darle la vuelta al cuerpo tirando de un brazo, pero la carne se desintegra al tocarla y me caigo de culo._

_¿Es esto real? ¿O han empezado las alucinaciones? Aprieto los ojos con fuerza, intento respirar por la boca y me ordeno no vomitar. El desayuno debe quedarse dentro, quizá no sea capaz de cazar hasta dentro de varios días. Suena un segundo cañonazo, supongo que la chica del Distrito 4 acaba de morir. Me doy cuenta de que los pájaros se callan y después dejan escapar una sola nota, lo que significa que el aerodeslizador está a punto de aparecer. _

_Desconcertada, creo que viene a por Glimmer, aunque no tiene sentido del todo, porque yo sigo aquí, todavía luchando por las flechas. Me pongo de rodillas y los árboles empiezan a girar sobre mí. Veo el aerodeslizador en el cielo, así que me lanzo sobre el cadáver de Glimmer como si deseara protegerlo, pero veo que se llevan por los aires a la chica del Distrito 4. _

_-¡Hazlo ya! -me grito. _

_Aprieto la mandíbula, meto las manos debajo de Glimmer, agarro _

_lo que deberían ser sus costillas y consigo ponerla boca abajo. Estoy hiperventilando, no puedo evitarlo, es todo una pesadilla y estoy perdiendo el sentido de la realidad. Tiro del carcaj plateado, pero está enganchado en algo, enganchado en su omóplato, en algo; por fin se suelta. Justo cuando tengo el carcaj en mis manos oigo pasos, varios pies que se acercan a través de la maleza, y me doy cuenta de que han vuelto los profesionales. Vuelven para matarme, para recuperar sus armas o para ambas cosas. _

_Sin embargo, es demasiado tarde para correr. Cojo una de las finas flechas del carcaj e intento colocarla en la cuerda del arco, pero, en vez de una cuerda, veo tres, y el hedor de las picaduras es tan asqueroso que no consigo hacerlo. No puedo hacerlo. _

_Me siento impotente cuando llega el primer cazador, con la lanza en alto, listo para atacar. La sorpresa de Peeta no me dice nada; me quedo esperando el golpe, pero él baja el brazo. _

_-¿Por qué sigues aquí? -me sisea. Lo miro sin entender nada mientras observo la gota de agua que cae de la picadura que tiene bajo la oreja. Todo su cuerpo empieza a brillar, como si se hubiese empapado de rocío-. ¿Te has vuelto loca? -Me empuja-. ¡_Levántate, levántate_! -Me levanto, y él sigue empujándome. ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? Me pega un buen empujón para alejarme-. ¡Corre! -grita-. ¡Corre! _

_Detrás de él, Cato se abre camino a través de los arbustos. Él también está húmedo y tiene una picadura muy fea bajo un ojo. Veo un rayo de sol reflejándose en su espada y hago lo que me dice Peeta; agarro con fuerza arco y flechas, y salgo disparada entre tropezones hacia los árboles que han surgido de la nada._

_Dejo atrás mi estanque y me adentro en bosques desconocidos. El mundo empieza a doblarse de forma alarmante. Una mariposa se hincha hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una casa y después estalla en un millón de estrellas; los árboles se transforman en sangre y me salpican las botas; me salen hormigas de las ampollas de las manos y no puedo quitármelas de encima; me suben por los brazos y por el cuello._

_Alguien grita, un grito agudo que no se interrumpe para respirar; tengo la vaga sensación de que soy yo. Tropiezo y me caigo en un pequeño pozo recubierto de burbujitas naranja que zumban como el nido de rastrevíspulas. Me hago un ovillo, con las rodillas bajo la barbilla, y espero la muerte. Enferma y desorientada, sólo se me ocurre una cosa: _«Peeta me acaba de salvar la vida una vez más»_. Entonces las hormigas se me meten en los ojos y me desmayo. _


	22. Chapter 22 Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

Ch 22 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

_Me meto en una pesadilla de la que despierto sólo para encontrarme con algo aún peor. Las cosas que más miedo me dan, las cosas que más temo que le sucedan a los demás, se manifiestan con unos detalles tan vividos que me parecen reales. Cada vez que me despierto pienso que por fin se ha acabado todo, pero no, tan sólo es el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo de torturas. ¿De cuántas formas he visto morir a Prim? ¿Cuántas veces he revivido los últimos momentos de mi padre? ¿Cuántas veces he sentido que me desgarraban el cuerpo? Así funciona el veneno de las avispas, especialmente creado para atacar el punto del cerebro encargado del miedo. _

Ahora estoy despierta, sentada en la arena. A medida que recobro mis facultades me doy cuenta que estoy apoyada sobre algo. ¿O alguien? Muevo la cabeza para tratar de observar todo lo que me rodea y descubro unos brazos. Alguien me está abrazando. Muevo la cabeza por sobre mis hombros y me topo con los ojos azules más hermosos que he visto. Son los ojos de Peeta.

- Peeta- exclamo convoz ronca.

- Hola preciosa, ¡por fin despertaste!- me dice animadamente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?

- No sé, te encontré dormida y no pude resistirme.

- ¿Y los profesionales?- pregunto desconcertada.

- Creo que se fueron por el lago. Los he perdido de vista.

- ¿No está más aliado con ellos?

- Nunca estuve aliado con ellos, ¿lo sabes, no?

- No, no entiendo.

- Era parte de mi estrategia preciosa. Por lo menos sirvió para matar a dos tributos.

- ¿ Cuántos quedan?

- No lo sé, perdí la cuenta anoche.

- Peeta, ¡ no puedes estar tan despreocupado!

- ¡Sh, shh! No peleemos ahora, tendremos tiempo para preocuparnos.

- Pero, … Peeta, es peligroso. Podrían venir a matarnos ahora mismo.

- Tranquila, duermen de día y cazan de noche- me dice mientras comienza a acariciar mi nuca y no puedo más que relajarme.

- De todos modos, deberíamos estar aleta por….- pero me corta la oración posando sus labios sobre los míos.

El beso es suave, tierno y, a medida que se mueve sobre mi boca, siento como mi cuerpo se relaja y se funde con el suyo. Unos segundos después siento su lengua y, acostumbrada, abro la boca y me derrito. Su boca está muy dulce. Cierro los ojos mientras nuestras lenguas se masajean. Siento como, poco a poco, el mundo exterior desaparece y sólo me concentro en nuestras bocas. Mi mano sube hasta su cuello y empiezo a masajearle la nuca.

De repente siento que sus labios se hinchan, lentamente van aumentando su tamaño. Reluctante, abro los ojos para observar horrorizada cómo las facciones de Peeta van cambiando. Está todo morado. Pero eso no es lo peor, a pesar que seguimos como pegados por los labios, su cabeza tiene un tamaño sobrehumano. No sólo eso, también su cuerpo, sus manos, sus brazos. Es como una bola gigante morada, como si fuese una baya que crece y crece sin parar. Y no me puedo zafar se sus labios. Sus ojos están llenos de sangre y su mirada es suplicante. Repentinamente, siento una explosión y se me corta la respiración cuando veo el cuerpo de Peeta explotar como una bomba y generar una lluvia de sangre y carme que me deja empapada.

Estoy tan horrorizada que no me puedo mover y, sin éxito, trato de limpiarme los restos humanos de mi novio. Estoy sacudiendo los brazos enloquecidamente y me doy cuenta que estoy hiperventilando. Cada vez estoy más agitada hasta que, de repente, abro los ojos. Y si, estoy en la arena. Chequeo mis brazos y no hay rastros se sangre. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero estoy agitada. _Cuando por fin vuelvo en mí, me quedo tumbada, esperando a la siguiente ola de imágenes._

_Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato acepto que mi cuerpo ha expulsado el veneno, dejándome destrozada y débil. Sigo tumbada de lado, en posición fetal. Me llevo una mano a los ojos y compruebo que están enteros, sin rastro de las hormigas que nunca existieron. El mero hecho de estirar las extremidades me supone un esfuerzo enorme; me duelen tantas cosas que no merece la pena hacer inventario._

_Consigo sentarme muy, muy despacio. Estoy en un agujero poco profundo que no está lleno de las ruidosas burbujas naranja de mis alucinaciones, sino de viejas hojas muertas. Tengo la ropa húmeda, pero no sé si es de agua, rocío, lluvia o sudor. Me paso un buen rato sin poder hacer nada más que darle traguitos a la botella y observar un escarabajo que se arrastra por el lateral de un arbusto de madreselva._

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? Era por la mañana cuando perdí la razón y ahora es por la tarde, aunque tengo las articulaciones tan rígidas que me parece que ha pasado más de un día, quizá dos. Si es así, no tengo forma de saber qué tributos han sobrevivido al ataque de las rastrevíspulas. Está claro que Glimmer y la chica del Distrito 4 no siguen vivas, pero estaban el chico del Distrito 1, los dos del Distrito 2 y Peeta. ¿Han muerto por las picaduras? Si están vivos, deben de haberlo pasado tan mal estos días como yo. ¿Y qué pasa con Rue? Es tan pequeña que no haría falta mucho veneno para acabar con ella. Sin embargo..., las avispas tendrían que cogerla primero, y la niña les llevaba cierta ventaja._

_Noto un sabor asqueroso a podrido en la boca, y el agua poco puede hacer por eliminarlo. Me arrastro hasta el arbusto de madreselva y arranco una flor; le quito con cuidado el estambre y me dejo caer la gota de néctar en la lengua. El dulzor se extiende por la boca, me pasa por la garganta y me calienta las venas con recuerdos del verano, los bosques de mi hogar y la presencia de Gale a mi lado. Por algún motivo, recuerdo la discusión que tuvimos la última mañana. _

_«-¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacerlo. _

_»-¿El qué? _

_»-Dejar el distrito, huir, vivir en el bosque. Tú y yo podríamos hacerlo.» _

¿Si Gale supiera que era el plan que teníamos armado con Peeta para cuando cumpliéramos dieciocho años? _Y, de repente, dejo de pensar en Gale y me acuerdo de Peeta..._Los labios dulces de Peeta en la pesadilla que me ha dejado exhausta._ ¡Peeta! ¡Me ha salvado la vida!, o eso creo. Porque, cuando nos encontramos, ya no distinguía bien qué era real y qué me había hecho imaginar el veneno de las avispas. Sin embargo, si lo hizo, y mi instinto me dice que así es. _Es como si la pesadilla hubiera confirmados mis sospechas. ¿Lo habré soñado? Trato de ver alrededor si hay rastros de su presencia.

_Durante un instante me pregunto cómo verá Gale el incidente, pero después me lo quito de la cabeza, porque, por algún motivo, Gale y Peeta no coexisten bien en mis pensamientos. _Siempre tuve reparos en contarle a Gale lo que pasaba entre Peeta y yo. Sospecho que se hubiera enfadado conmigo, no por Peeta, porque ni lo conoce, sino sólo por ser hijo de un comerciante del pueblo. ¿Habría pensado que estoy con él por interés? Es algo que muchos pensaban de las relaciones entre chicos comerciantes y chicas de La Veta. Pero no quiero seguir pensando en lo que hubiera pasado, ya que no tengo certezas de que voy a poder salir de acá.

_Así que me centro en la única cosa buena que me ha pasado desde que llegué al estadio: ¡tengo arco y flechas! Una docena completa de flechas, si contamos la que saqué del árbol. No tienen ni rastro de la nociva baba verde que salió del cadáver de Glimmer (lo que me lleva a pensar que quizá no fuera del todo real), aunque sí bastante sangre seca. Las puedo limpiar después, pero decido entretenerme un minuto disparando a un árbol. Se parecen más a las armas del Centro de Entrenamiento que a las que tengo en casa; en cualquier caso, ¿qué más da? Puedo soportarlo._

_Las armas me dan una perspectiva completamente nueva de los juegos. Aunque sé que tengo que enfrentarme a unos oponentes duros, ya no soy la presa que corre y se esconde o que adopta medidas desesperadas. Si Cato surgiera ahora de entre los árboles, no huiría, dispararía. Me doy cuenta de que espero con impaciencia ese momento._

_Sin embargo, primero debo ponerme fuerte, porque vuelvo a estar muy deshidratada y mi reserva de agua está en niveles peligrosos. He perdido los kilos de más que conseguí engordar atiborrándome en el Capitolio, además de otros cuantos kilos propios. No recuerdo haber tenido tan marcados los huesos de las caderas y las costillas desde aquellos horribles meses que siguieron a la muerte de mi padre. Además, están las heridas: quemaduras, cortes y moratones por caerme entre los árboles, y tres picaduras de avispa, que están tan irritadas e hinchadas como al principio._

_Me echo la pomada en las quemaduras e intento hacer lo mismo en los bultos, pero no surte efecto. Mi madre conocía un tratamiento para esto, un tipo de hoja que podía extraer el veneno; como apenas solía usarlo, no recuerdo ni su nombre, ni su apariencia. _

_«Primero, el agua -pienso-. Ahora puedes cazar mientras avanzas.» _

_Me resulta fácil seguir la dirección por la que vine, gracias a la senda de destrucción que abrió mi cuerpo enloquecido a través del follaje. De modo que me alejo en dirección contraria, esperando que mis enemigos sigan encerrados en el mundo surrealista del veneno de las rastrevíspulas. _

_No puedo andar demasiado deprisa, pues mis articulaciones se niegan a hacer movimientos abruptos, pero mantengo el paso lento del cazador, el que uso cuando rastreo animales. En pocos minutos diviso un conejo y mato mi primera presa con el arco. Aunque no es uno de mis tiros limpios de siempre, lo acepto. Al cabo de una hora encuentro un arroyo poco profundo y ancho, más que suficiente para lo que necesito. El sol cae con fuerza, así que, mientras espero a que se purifique el agua, me quedo en ropa interior y me meto en la corriente. _ No puedo evitar que los recuerdos de mis días de natación junto a Peeta vuelvan a mi mente. Pero no debo distraerme, tengo que estar alerta. _Estoy mugrienta de pies a cabeza. Intento echarme agua encima, pero al final acabo tumbándome en el agua unos minutos, dejando que lave el hollín, la sangre y la piel que ha empezado a desprenderse de las heridas._

_Después de enjuagar la ropa y colgarla en unos arbustos para que se seque, me siento en la orilla durante un rato y me desenredo el pelo con los dedos. Recupero el apetito, y me como una galleta y una tira de cecina. Después le limpio la sangre a mis armas plateadas con un poco de musgo. _

_Más fresca, me vuelvo a tratar las quemaduras, me trenzo el pelo y me pongo la ropa mojada; sé que el sol la secará rápidamente. Seguir el curso del arroyo contracorriente parece lo más apropiado. Ahora estoy avanzando cuesta arriba, cosa que prefiero, con una fuente de agua no sólo para mí, sino también para posibles presas. Derribo fácilmente un extraño pájaro que debe de ser una especie de pavo silvestre; en cualquier caso, me parece bastante comestible._

_A última hora de la tarde decido encender un pequeño fuego para cocinar la carne, suponiendo que el crepúsculo ayudará a ocultar el humo y que tendré la hoguera apagada cuando caiga la noche. Limpio las piezas, prestando especial atención al pájaro, pero no veo que tenga nada alarmante. Una vez arrancadas las plumas, no es más grande que un pollo, y está gordito y firme. Cuando pongo el primer montón sobre los carbones, oigo una rama que se rompe._

_Me vuelvo hacia el sonido, y saco arco y flecha con un solo movimiento. No hay nadie; al menos, que yo vea. Entonces distingo la punta de una bota de niña asomando por detrás del tronco de un árbol; me relajo y sonrío. Esta cría puede moverse por los bosques como una sombra, hay que reconocerlo. Si no, ¿cómo podría haberme seguido? Las palabras surgen antes de poder detenerlas. _

_-¿Sabes que ellos no son los únicos que pueden aliarse? -digo. _

_No obtengo respuesta durante un momento, pero entonces uno de los ojos de Rue sale del cobijo del árbol. _

_-¿Quieres que seamos aliadas? _

_-¿Por qué no? Me has salvado de esas rastrevíspulas, eres lo bastante lista para seguir viva y, de todos modos, no me libro de ti. -Ella parpadea, intentando decidirse-. ¿Tienes hambre? -Veo que traga saliva de forma visible y observa la carne-. Pues ven, hoy he matado dos presas. _

_-Puedo curarte las picaduras -dice la niña, dando un paso vacilante hacia mí. _

_-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo? -Ella mete la mano en su mochila y saca un puñado de hojas. Estoy casi segura de que son las que usa mi madre-. ¿Dónde las has encontrado? _

_-Por ahí. Todos las llevamos cuando trabajamos en los huertos; allí dejaron muchos nidos. Aquí también hay muchos. _

_-Es verdad, eres del Distrito 11. Agricultura. Huertos, ¿eh? Por eso eres capaz de volar por los árboles como si tuvieses alas. -Rue sonríe. He dado con una de las pocas cosas que admite con orgullo-. Bueno, venga, cúrame. _

_Me dejo caer junto al fuego y me remango la pernera para descubrir la picadura de la rodilla. Rue me sorprende metiéndose un puñado de hojas en la boca y masticándolas. Mi madre usaría otros métodos, pero tampoco me quedan muchas opciones. Al cabo de un minuto, Rue comprime un buen montón de hojas masticadas y me lo escupe en la rodilla. _

_-Ohhh -digo, sin poder evitarlo. Es como si las hojas filtrasen el dolor de la picadura y lo expulsasen. _

_-Menos mal que tuviste la sensatez de sacarte los aguijones -comenta Rue, después de soltar unas risillas-. Si no, estarías mucho peor. _

_-¡El cuello! ¡La mejilla! -exclamo, casi suplicante. _

_Rue se mete otro puñado de hojas en la boca y, al cabo de un momento, me río a carcajadas, porque el alivio es maravilloso. Veo que la niña tiene una larga quemadura en el brazo. _

_-Tengo algo para eso. -Dejo a un lado las armas y le extiendo la pomada en el brazo. _

_-Tienes buenos patrocinadores -dice ella, anhelante. _

_-¿Te han enviado algo? -pregunto, y ella sacude la cabeza-. Pues lo harán, ya verás. Cuanto más cerca estemos del final, más gente se dará cuenta de lo lista que eres. _

_Le doy la vuelta a la carne. _

_-No estabas bromeando, ¿verdad? Sobre lo de aliarnos. _

_-No, lo decía en serio. _

_Casi oigo los gruñidos de Haymitch al ver que me junto con esta niña menuda, pero la quiero a mi lado porque es una superviviente, porque confío en ella y, por qué no admitirlo, porque me recuerda a Prim. _

_-Vale -responde, y me ofrece la mano. Le doy la mía-. Trato hecho. _

_Por supuesto, este tipo de trato sólo puede ser temporal, pero ninguna de las dos lo menciona. Rue aporta a la comida un buen puñado de una especie de raíces con aspecto de tener almidón. Al asarlas al fuego saben agridulces, como la chirivía. Además, la niña reconoce el pájaro, un ave silvestre a la que llaman «granso» en su distrito. Dice que a veces una bandada llega al huerto y ese día todos comen bien. La conversación se detiene un momento mientras nos llenamos la tripa. El granso tiene una carne deliciosa, tan jugosa que te caen gotitas de grasa por la cara cuando la muerdes._

_-Oh -dice Rue, suspirando-. Nunca había tenido un muslo para mí sola. _

_Ya me lo imagino; seguro que apenas consigue comer carne. _

_-Coge otro. _

_-¿En serio? _

_-Coge todo lo que quieras. Ahora que tengo arco y flechas, puedo cazar más. Además, tengo trampas y puedo enseñarte a ponerlas. -Rue sigue mirando el muslo con incertidumbre-. Venga, cógelo -insisto, poniéndole la pata en las manos-. De todos modos, se pondrá malo en unos días, y tenemos todo el pájaro y el conejo. -Una vez le pone la mano encima al muslo, su apetito gana la batalla y le pega un buen mordisco-. Creía que en el Distrito 11 tendríais un poco más para comer que nosotros. Ya sabes, como cultiváis la comida... _

_-Oh, no, no se nos permite alimentarnos de los cultivos -responde Rue, con los ojos muy abiertos. _

_-¿Te detienen o algo? _

_-Te azotan delante de todo el mundo. El alcalde es muy estricto con eso._

_Por su expresión deduzco que no es algo poco común. En el Distrito 12 no suele haber flagelaciones públicas, aunque suceden de vez en cuando. En teoría, a Gale y a mí podrían azotarnos todos los días por ser cazadores furtivos (bueno, en teoría podrían hacernos algo mucho peor), pero todos los funcionarios compran nuestra carne. Además, al alcalde, el padre de Madge, no parecen gustarle mucho ese tipo de acontecimientos. Tal vez ser el distrito más desprestigiado, pobre y ridiculizado del país tiene sus ventajas, como, por ejemplo, que el Capitolio no nos haga apenas caso, siempre que produzcamos nuestro cupo de carbón. _

_-¿Vosotros tenéis todo el carbón que queréis? -me pregunta Rue. _

_-No, sólo lo que compramos y lo que se nos enganche en las botas. _

_-A nosotros nos dan un poco más de comida en tiempo de cosecha, para que aguantemos más. _

_-¿No tienes que ir al colegio? _

_-Durante la cosecha, no, todos trabajamos -me explica. _

_Es interesante oír cosas sobre su vida. Tenemos muy poca comunicación con los que viven fuera de nuestro distrito. De hecho, me pregunto si los Vigilantes estarán bloqueando nuestra conversación, porque, aunque la información parece inofensiva, no quieren que la gente de un distrito sepa lo que pasa en los otros. _

_Siguiendo la sugerencia de Rue, sacamos toda la comida que tenemos, para organizamos. Ella ya ha visto casi toda la mía, pero añado el último par de galletas saladas y las tiras de cecina a la pila. Ella ha recogido una buena colección de raíces, nueces, vegetales y hasta algunas bayas. Cojo una baya que no me resulta familiar. _

_-¿Estás segura de que es inofensiva? _

_-Oh, sí, en casa tenemos. Llevo varios días comiéndolas -responde, metiéndose un puñado en la boca. _

_Le doy un mordisco de prueba a una y sabe tan bien como nuestras moras. Cada vez estoy más segura de que aliarme con Rue ha sido buena idea. Dividimos la comida; así, si nos separamos, estaremos abastecidas durante unos días. Aparte de la comida, ella tiene un pequeña bota con agua, una honda casera y un par de calcetines de recambio. También lleva un trozo de roca afilada que utiliza como cuchillo. _

_-Sé que no es gran cosa -dice, como si se avergonzara-, pero tenía que salir de la Cornucopia a toda prisa. _

_-Hiciste bien -respondo. _

_Cuando saco todo mi equipo, ella ahoga un grito al ver las gafas de sol. _

_-¿Cómo las has conseguido? _

_-Estaban en la mochila. Hasta ahora no me han servido de nada, no bloquean el sol y hacen que resulte difícil ver con ellas -respondo, encogiéndome de hombros. _

_-No son para el sol, son para la oscuridad -exclama Rue-. A veces, cuando cosechamos de noche, nos dan unos cuantos pares a los que estamos en la parte más alta de los árboles, donde no llega la luz de las antorchas. Una vez, un chico, Martin, intentó quedarse las suyas; se las escondió en los pantalones. Lo mataron en el acto. _

_-¿Mataron a un chico por llevarse una cosa de éstas? _

_-Sí, y todos sabían que Martin no era peligroso. No estaba bien de la cabeza, es decir, seguía comportándose como un crío de tres años. Sólo quería las gafas para jugar. _

_Oír esto hace que el Distrito 12 me parezca una especie de refugio. Está claro que la gente muere de hambre sin parar, pero no me imagino a los agentes de la paz asesinando a un niño simplón. Hay una niñita, una de las nietas de Sae la Grasienta, que siempre está dando vueltas por el Quemador. No está del todo bien de la cabeza, pero la tratan como una mascota; la gente le da las sobras y cosas así. _

_-¿Y para qué sirven? -le pregunto a Rue, cogiendo las gafas. _

_-Te permiten ver a oscuras. Pruébalas esta noche, cuando se vaya el sol. _

_Le doy a Rue algunas cerillas y ella se asegura de que tenga hojas de sobra, por si se me hinchan otra vez las picaduras. Apagamos la hoguera y nos dirigimos arroyo arriba hasta que está a punto de anochecer. _

_-¿Dónde duermes? -le pregunto-. ¿En los árboles? -Ella asiente-. ¿Abrigada con la chaqueta, nada más? _

_-Tengo esto para las manos -responde, enseñándome los calcetines de repuesto. _

_-Puedes compartir el saco de dormir conmigo, si quieres -le ofrezco; me acuerdo bien de lo frías que han sido las noches-. Las dos cabemos de sobra. -Se le ilumina la cara y sé que es más de lo que se atrevía a desear. _

_Elegimos una rama de la parte alta de un árbol y nos acomodamos para pasar la noche justo cuando empieza a sonar el himno. Hoy no ha muerto nadie._

_-Rue, acabo de despertarme hoy. ¿Cuántas noches me he perdido? _

_El himno debería ahogar nuestras palabras, pero, aun así, susurro. Incluso tomo la precaución de taparme los labios con la mano, porque no quiero que la audiencia sepa lo que estoy pensando contarle sobre Peeta. Ella se da cuenta y hace lo mismo. _

_-Dos. Las chicas de los distrito están muertas. Quedamos diez. _

_- _¿Sabes qué pasó con Peeta, el chico de mi distrito? No sé si lo habré imaginado por el veneno de las rastrevíspulas, pero cuando volvía a buscar el arco y flecha de la chica del distrito 1, él se me apareció para decirme que huyera. Me salvó la vida. _Pero estaba con los profesionales. _

_-Ya no está con ellos. Los he espiado en su campamento, junto al lago. Regresaron antes de derrumbarse por el veneno, pero él no iba con ellos. Quizá te salvara de verdad y tuviera que huir._

_No respondo. Si, de hecho, Peeta me salvó, vuelvo a estar en deuda con él, y esta deuda no puedo pagársela._

- ¿Lo que no puedo entender es por qué se arriesgó de esa manera? ¿Estás segura que sigue vivo?

- Creo que tienes un aliado en él- me dice Rue- ¿Es verdad lo que dijo en la entrevista?

- Si, pero no quiero que nadie se entere, es bastante doloroso tener que matar a tu novio para poder volver a tu casa.

_-Oh -dice Rue, pensativa._

_-_ Nosotros no habíamos planeado una alianza o develar la verdadera relación que tenemos, pero él _lo preparó con nuestro mentor. -El himno acaba y el cielo se oscurece-. Vamos a probar esas gafas. -Las saco y me las pongo; Rue no bromeaba, lo veo todo, desde las hojas de los árboles hasta una mofeta que se pasea entre los arbustos a unos quince metros de nosotras. Podría matarla desde aquí si me lo propusiera, podría matar a cualquiera-. Me pregunto quién más tendrá unas de éstas._

_-Los profesionales tienen dos, pero lo guardan todo en el lago. Y son muy fuertes. _

_-Nosotras también, aunque de una forma distinta. _

_-Tú eres fuerte. Eres capaz de disparar. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? _

_-Puedes alimentarte. ¿Y ellos? _

_-No les hace falta, tienen un montón de suministros. _

_-Supón que no los tuvieran. Supón que los suministros desapareciesen. ¿Cuánto durarían? Es decir, estamos en los Juegos del Hambre, ¿no? _

_-Pero, Katniss, ellos no tienen hambre. _

_-No, es verdad, ése es el problema -reconozco, y, por primera vez desde que llegamos, se me ocurre un plan, un plan que no está motivado por la necesidad de huir; un plan de ataque-. Creo que vamos a tener que solucionar eso, Rue. _


	23. Chapter 23 Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

Éste capítulo tiene pocos cambios del original Ch 23 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

_Rue ha decidido confiar en mí sin reservas. Lo sé porque, en cuanto se termina el himno, se acurruca a mi lado y se queda dormida. Yo tampoco recelo, ya que no tomo ninguna precaución especial. Si quisiera verme muerta, le habría bastado con desaparecer de aquel árbol sin avisarme de la presencia del nido de rastrevíspulas. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo de mi conciencia, noto la presión de lo obvio: no podemos ganar estos juegos las dos. En cualquier caso, como lo más probable es que no sobrevivamos ninguna, consigo no hacer caso de ese pensamiento. Además, me distrae mi última idea sobre los profesionales y sus provisiones._

_Rue y yo debemos encontrar la forma de destruir su comida. Estoy bastante segura de que a ellos les costaría una barbaridad alimentarse solos. La estrategia tradicional de los tributos profesionales consiste en reunir toda la comida posible y avanzar a partir de ahí. Cuando no la protegen bien, pierden los juegos (un año la destruyó una manada de reptiles asquerosos y otro una inundación creada por los Vigilantes). El hecho de que los profesionales hayan crecido con una alimentación mejor juega en su contra, ya que no están acostumbrados a pasar hambre; todo lo contrario que Rue y yo._

_Sin embargo, estoy demasiado cansada para empezar a tramar un plan detallado esta noche. Mis heridas están sanando, sigo un poco embotada por culpa del veneno, y el calor de Rue a mi lado, su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, hacen que me sienta segura. Por primera vez, me doy cuenta de lo sola que me he sentido desde que llegué al campo de batalla, de lo reconfortante que puede ser la presencia de otro ser humano. Me dejo vencer por el sueño y decido que mañana se volverán las tornas. Mañana serán los profesionales los que tengan que guardarse las espaldas. _

_Me despierta un cañonazo; unos rayos de luz atraviesan el cielo y los pájaros ya están trinando. Rue está encaramada a una rama frente a mí, con algo en la mano. Esperamos por si se producen más disparos, pero no oímos ninguno. _

_-¿Quién crees que ha sido? _

_No puedo evitar pensar en Peeta. _

_-No lo sé, podría haber sido cualquiera de los otros -responde Rue-. Supongo que nos enteraremos esta noche. _

_-¿Me puedes repetir quién queda? _

_-El chico del Distrito 1, los dos del Distrito 2, el chico del Distrito 3, Thresh y yo, y Peeta y tú. Eso hacen ocho. Espera, y el chico del Distrito 10, el de la pierna mala. Él es el noveno. -Hay alguien más, pero ninguna de las dos conseguimos recordarlo-. Me pregunto cómo habrá muerto el último. _

_-No hay forma de saberlo, pero nos viene bien. Una muerte servirá para entretener un poco a las masas. Quizá nos dé tiempo a preparar algo antes de que los Vigilantes decidan que la cosa va demasiado lenta. ¿Qué tienes en las manos?_

_-El desayuno -responde Rue; las abre y me enseña dos grandes huevos. _

_-¿De qué son? _

_-No estoy segura; hay una zona pantanosa por allí, una especie de ave acuática._

_Estaría bien cocinarlos, pero no queremos arriesgarnos a encender un fuego. Supongo que el tributo muerto habrá sido una víctima de los profesionales, lo que significa que se han recuperado lo bastante para volver a los juegos. Nos dedicamos a sorber el contenido de los huevos, y a comernos un muslo de conejo y algunas bayas. Es un buen desayuno se mire por donde se mire._

_-¿Lista para hacerlo? -pregunto, colgándome la mochila. _

_-¿Hacer el qué? -pregunta Rue a su vez; por la forma en que se ha apresurado a responder, está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que le proponga. _

_-Hoy vamos a quitarle la comida a los profesionales. _

_-¿Sí? ¿Cómo? _

_Veo que los ojos le brillan de emoción. En ese sentido, es justo lo contrario que Prim: para mi hermana, las aventuras son un calvario. _

_-Ni idea. Venga, se nos ocurrirá algo mientras cazamos. _

_No cazamos mucho porque estoy demasiado ocupada sacándole a Rue toda la información posible sobre la base de los profesionales. Sólo se ha acercado a espiar un poco, pero es muy observadora. Han montado el campamento junto al lago, y su alijo de suministros está a unos veinticinco metros. Durante el día dejan montando guardia a otro tributo, el chico del Distrito 3. _

_-¿El chico del Distrito 3? -pregunto-. ¿Está trabajando con ellos? _

_-Sí, se queda todo el tiempo en el campamento. A él también le picaron las rastrevíspulas cuando los siguieron hasta el lago -responde Rue-. Supongo que acordaron dejarlo vivir a cambio de que les hiciese de guardia, pero no es un chico muy grande. _

_-¿Qué armas tiene? _

_-No muchas, por lo que vi. Una lanza. Puede que consiga espantarnos a unos cuantos con ella, pero Thresh podría matarlo con facilidad. _

_-¿Y la comida está ahí, sin más? -pregunto, y ella asiente-. Hay algo que no encaja en ese esquema. _

_-Lo sé, pero no pude averiguar el qué. Katniss, aunque lograses llegar hasta la comida, ¿cómo te librarías de ella? _

_-La quemaría, la tiraría al lago, la empaparía de combustible... -Le doy con el dedo en la tripa, como hacía con Prim-. ¡Me la comería! -Ella suelta una risita-. No te preocupes, pensaré en algo. Destruir cosas es mucho más fácil que construirlas. _

_Nos pasamos un rato desenterrando raíces, recogiendo bayas y vegetales, y elaborando una estrategia entre susurros. Así acabo conociendo a Rue, la mayor de seis críos, tan protectora de sus hermanos que les da sus raciones a los más pequeños, tan valiente que rebusca en las praderas de un distrito cuyos agentes de la paz son mucho menos complacientes que los nuestros. Rue, la niña que, cuando le preguntas por lo que más ama en el mundo, contesta que la música, nada más y nada menos._

_-¿La música? -repito. En nuestro mundo, la música está al mismo nivel que los lazos para el pelo y los arco iris, en cuando a utilidad se refiere. Al menos los arco iris te dan una pista sobre el clima-. ¿Tienes mucho tiempo para eso?_

_-Cantamos en casa y también en el trabajo. Por eso me encanta tu insignia -añade, señalando el sinsajo; yo me había vuelto a olvidar de su existencia. _

_-¿Tenéis sinsajos? _

_-Oh, sí, algunos son muy amigos míos. Nos dedicamos a cantar juntos durante horas y llevan los mensajes que les doy._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? _

_-Suelo ser la que está más alto, así que soy la primera que ve la bandera que señala el fin de la jornada. Canto una cancioncilla especial -dice; entonces abre la boca y canta una melodía de cuatro notas con una voz clara y dulce-, y los sinsajos la repiten por todo el huerto. Así la gente sabe cuándo parar. Sin embargo, pueden ser peligrosos si te acercas demasiado a sus nidos, aunque es lógico. _

_-Toma, quédatelo tú -le digo, quitándome la insignia-. Significa más para ti que para mí. _

_-Oh, no -contesta ella, cerrándome los dedos sobre la insignia que tengo en la mano-. Me gusta vértelo puesto, por eso decidí que eras de confianza. Además, tengo esto. -Se saca de debajo de la camisa un collar tejido con una especie de hierba. De él cuelga una estrella de madera tallada toscamente; o quizá sea una flor-. Es un amuleto de la buena suerte. _

_-Bueno, por ahora funciona -respondo, volviendo a prenderme el sinsajo a la camisa-. Quizá te vaya mejor sólo con él._

_A la hora de la comida ya tenemos un plan; lo llevaremos a cabo a media tarde. Ayudo a Rue a recoger y colocar la madera para la primera de dos fogatas, aunque la tercera tendrá que prepararla ella sola. Decidimos reunimos después en el sitio donde hicimos nuestra primera comida juntas, ya que el arroyo debería facilitarme la tarea de encontrarlo. Antes de partir me aseguro de que la niña esté bien provista de comida y cerillas, incluso insisto en que se lleve mi saco de dormir, por si no logramos encontrarnos antes de que caiga la noche. _

_-¿Y tú qué? ¿No pasarás frío? -me pregunta. _

_-No si cojo otro saco en el lago -respondo-. Ya sabes, aquí robar no es ilegal -añado, sonriendo. _

_En el último minuto, Rue decide enseñarme su señal de sinsajo, la que canta para anunciar que ha terminado la jornada. _

_-Quizá no funcione, pero, si oyes a los sinsajos cantarla, sabrás que estoy bien, aunque no pueda regresar en ese momento. _

_-¿Hay muchos sinsajos por aquí? _

_-¿No los has visto? Tienen nidos por todas partes -responde. Reconozco que no me he dado cuenta. _

_-Pues vale. Si todo va según lo previsto, te veré para la cena -le digo._

_De repente, Rue me rodea el cuello con los brazos; vacilo un instante, pero acabo devolviéndole el abrazo. _

_-Ten cuidado -me pide. _

_-Y tú -respondo; después me vuelvo y me dirijo al arroyo, algo preocupada. Preocupada por que Rue acabe muerta, por que Rue no acabe muerta y nos quedemos las dos hasta el final, por dejar a Rue sola, por haber dejado a Prim sola en casa. No, Prim tiene a mi madre, a Gale y _al papá de Peeta que me ha prometido que no las dejará pasar hambre_. Rue sólo me tiene a mí. _

_Una vez en el arroyo, no hay más que seguir su curso colina abajo hasta el lugar en que empecé a recorrerlo, después del ataque de las avispas. Tengo que moverme con precaución por el agua, porque no dejo de hacerme preguntas sin respuesta, la mayoría sobre Peeta. Esta mañana ha sonado un cañonazo. ¿Era para anunciar su muerte? Si es así, ¿cómo ha muerto? ¿A manos de un profesional? ¿Y habrá sido para vengarse de que me dejase escapar? Intento recordar de nuevo aquel momento junto al cadáver de Glimmer, cuando apareció entre los árboles. Sin embargo, el hecho de que estuviese brillando me hace dudar de todo lo que sucedió._

_Tardo pocas horas en llegar a la zona poco profunda donde me bañé, lo que significa que ayer tuve que moverme muy despacio. Hago un alto para llenar la botella de agua y añado otra capa de barro a la mochila, que parece decidida a seguir siendo naranja, independientemente de la cantidad de camuflaje que le ponga. _

_Mi proximidad al campamento de los profesionales hace que se me agudicen los sentidos y, cuanto más me acerco a ellos, más alerta estoy; me detengo con frecuencia para prestar atención a ruidos extraños, con una flecha preparada en la cuerda del arco. No veo a otros tributos, pero sí que descubro algunas de las cosas que ha mencionado Rue: arbustos de bayas dulces; otro con las hojas que me curaron las picaduras; grupos de nidos de rastrevíspulas cerca del árbol en el que me quedé atrapada; y, de cuando en cuando, el parpadeo blanco y negro del ala de un sinsajo en las ramas que tengo encima._

_Llego al árbol que tiene el nido abandonado en el suelo y me detengo un momento para reunir valor. Rue me ha dado instrucciones específicas para llegar desde este punto al mejor escondite desde el que espiar el lago. «Recuerda -me digo-, tú eres la cazadora, no ellos.» _

_Cojo el arco con decisión y sigo adelante. Llego hasta el bosquecillo del que me ha hablado Rue y, de nuevo, admiro su astucia: está justo al borde del bosque, pero el frondoso follaje es tan espeso por abajo que puedo observar fácilmente el campamento de los profesionales sin que ellos me vean. Entre nosotros está el amplio claro en el que comenzaron los juegos._

_Hay cuatro tributos: el chico del Distrito 1, Cato y la chica del Distrito 2, y un chico escuálido y pálido que debe de ser del Distrito 3. No me causó ninguna impresión durante el tiempo que pasamos en el Capitolio; no recuerdo casi nada de él, ni su traje, ni su puntuación en el entrenamiento, ni su entrevista. Incluso ahora que lo tengo sentado delante, jugueteando con una especie de caja de plástico, resulta fácil no hacerle caso al lado de sus compañeros, más grandes y dominantes. Sin embargo, algún valor tendrá para ellos, porque, si no, no se habrían molestado en dejarlo vivir. En cualquier caso, verlo sólo sirve para hacerme sentir más incómoda sobre los motivos de los profesionales para ponerlo de guardia, para no matarlo. _

_Los cuatro tributos parecen seguir recuperándose del ataque de las avispas. Aunque estoy un poco lejos, distingo los bultos hinchados de las picaduras. Seguramente no habrán tenido la sensatez necesaria para quitarse los aguijones o, si lo han hecho, no saben nada de las hojas curativas. Al parecer, las medicinas que encontraron en la Cornucopia no les han servido de nada. _

_La Cornucopia sigue donde estaba, aunque sin nada en el interior. La mayoría de las provisiones, metidas en cajas, sacos de arpillera y contenedores de plástico, están apiladas en una ordenada pirámide a una distancia bastante cuestionable del campamento. Otras cosas se han quedado diseminadas por el perímetro de la pirámide, como si imitaran la disposición de suministros alrededor de la Cornucopia al principio de los juegos. Una red cubre la pirámide en sí, aunque no le veo otra utilidad que alejar a los pájaros. _

_La configuración en su conjunto me resulta desconcertante. La distancia, la red y la presencia del chico del Distrito 3. Lo que está claro es que destruir estos suministros no va a ser tan sencillo como parece; tiene que haber otro factor en juego, y será mejor que me quede quieta hasta descubrir cuál es. Mi teoría es que la pirámide tiene algún tipo de trampa; se me ocurren pozos escondidos, redes que caen sobre los incautos o un cable que, al romperse, lanza un dardo venenoso directo al corazón. Las posibilidades son infinitas, claro. _

_Mientras le doy vueltas a mis opciones, oigo a Cato gritar algo. Está señalando al bosque, lejos de mí, y, sin necesidad de mirar, sé que Rue habrá encendido ya la primera hoguera. Nos aseguramos de recoger la suficiente madera verde para que el humo se viese bien. Los profesionales empiezan a armarse de inmediato. Se inicia una pelea; gritan tan fuerte que oigo que discuten si el chico del Distrito 3 debe quedarse o acompañarlos. _

_-Se viene. Lo necesitamos en el bosque y aquí ya ha terminado su trabajo. Nadie puede tocar los suministros -dice Cato. _

_-¿Y el chico enamorado? -pregunta el chico del Distrito 1. _

_-Ya te he dicho que te olvides de él. Sé dónde le di el corte. Es un milagro que todavía no se haya desangrado. De todos modos, ya no está en condiciones de robarnos. _

_Así que Peeta está en el bosque, malherido_. Siento como el estómago se me hace un nudo al darme cuenta que en algún lugar está agonizando, solo.

_-Venga. -Insiste Cato, y le pasa una lanza al chico del Distrito 3; después se alejan en dirección a la fogata. Lo último que oigo cuando entran en el bosque es:- Cuando la encontremos, la mato a mi manera, y que nadie se meta. _

_Por algún motivo, dudo que se refiera a Rue; no fue ella la que les tiró el nido encima. Me quedo donde estoy una media hora, intentando decidir qué hacer con las provisiones. Mi ventaja con el arco y las flechas es la distancia, podría disparar sin problemas una flecha ardiendo a la pirámide (con mi puntería puedo meterla por uno de los agujeros de la red), pero eso no me garantiza que prenda. Lo más probable es que se apague sola y, entonces, ¿qué? No lograría nada y les habría dado demasiado información sobre mí; que estoy aquí, que tengo un cómplice y que sé usar el arco con precisión. _

_No tengo alternativa: habrá que acercarse más y ver si descubro qué está protegiendo los suministros. De hecho, estoy a punto de salir al descubierto cuando un movimiento me llama la atención. A varios metros a mi derecha, veo a alguien salir del bosque. Durante un momento creo que es Rue, hasta que reconozco a la chica con cara de comadreja (es la que no lograba recordar esta mañana), que se acerca a rastras al alijo. Cuando por fin decide que no hay peligro, corre hacia la pirámide dando pasitos rápidos. Justo antes de llegar al círculo de suministros que hay esparcidos alrededor, se detiene, mira por el suelo y coloca los pies con cuidado en un punto. Después se acerca a la pirámide dando unos extraños saltitos, a veces a la pata coja, otras balanceándose un poco y otras arriesgándose a dar unos cuantos pasos. En cierto momento se lanza por el aire por encima de un barrilito y aterriza de puntillas. Sin embargo, se ha dado demasiado impulso y cae hacia adelante, dando un chillido al tocar el suelo con las manos. Como ve que no pasa nada, se pone rápidamente de pie y sigue adelante hasta llegar a las cosas._

_Por lo visto, tengo razón con respecto a las trampas, aunque parece algo más complicado de lo que me imaginaba. También tenía razón acerca de la chica: debe de ser muy astuta para haber descubierto el camino seguro hasta la comida y ser capaz de reproducirlo con tanta precisión. Se llena la mochila sacando algunos artículos de varios contenedores: galletas saladas de una caja, un puñado de manzanas de un saco de arpillera colgado en el lateral de un cubo. Procura no coger demasiado, para que nadie note que falta comida, para que nadie sospeche. Después repite su extraño baile hasta abandonar el círculo y sale corriendo de nuevo por el bosque, sana y salva._

_Me doy cuenta de que tengo los dientes apretados por la frustración; la Comadreja me ha confirmado lo que ya suponía, pero ¿qué clase de trampa requerirá tanta destreza y tendrá tantos puntos de disparo? ¿Por qué chilló la chica cuando tocó el suelo con las manos? Cualquiera habría pensado..., entonces empiezo a entenderlo..., cualquiera habría pensado que iba a estallar. _

_-Está minado -susurro. _

_Eso lo explica todo: lo poco que les importaba a los profesionales dejar los suministros sin vigilancia, la reacción de la Comadreja, la participación del chico del Distrito 3, el distrito de las fábricas, donde producían televisores, automóviles y explosivos. ¿Y de dónde los habrá sacado? ¿De las provisiones? No es el tipo de arma que suelen proporcionar los Vigilantes, ya que prefieren ver a los tributos destrozarse cara a cara. Salgo de los arbustos y me acerco a las placas metálicas redondas que suben a los tributos al estadio. Se nota que han escarbado el suelo a su alrededor para después volver a aplanarlo. Las minas se desactivan después de los sesenta segundos que tenemos que pasar encima de las plataformas, pero el chico del Distrito 3 debe de haber conseguido reactivarlas. Nunca había visto algo así en los juegos, seguro que hasta los Vigilantes están sorprendidos._

_Bueno, pues un hurra por el chico del Distrito 3, que ha sido capaz de superarlos, pero ¿qué hago yo? Está claro que no puedo meterme en ese laberinto sin acabar volando por los aires. En cuanto a lanzar una flecha ardiendo, sería una tontería. Las minas se activan con la presión, y no tiene que ser una presión muy grande. Un año a una chica se le cayó su símbolo, una pelotita de madera, cuando todavía estaba en la plataforma, y tuvieron que raspar sus restos del suelo, literalmente._

_Tengo los brazos fuertes, podría lanzar algunas piedras y luego... ¿qué? ¿Activar una mina, quizá? Eso iniciaría una reacción en cadena. ¿O no? ¿Habrá puesto el chico del Distrito 3 las minas de forma que el estallido de una sola no afecte a las otras? Así se aseguraría de la muerte del invasor sin poner el peligro los suministros. Aunque sólo hiciese estallar una mina, seguro que los profesionales volverían corriendo a por mí. De todos modos, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Está la red, precisamente colocada para evitar un ataque por el estilo. Además, lo que de verdad necesito es lanzar unas treinta rocas a la vez, disparar una reacción en cadena y destruirlo todo. _

_Vuelvo la vista atrás, hacia el bosque: el humo de la segunda fogata de Rue sube por el cielo. Los profesionales deben de haber empezado a sospechar que se trata de una trampa. Se me agota el tiempo. Sé que todo esto tiene solución, y que sólo tengo que concentrarme a fondo. Me quedo mirando la pirámide, los cubos y las cajas, todo ello demasiado pesado como para derribarlo de un flechazo. Quizá alguno contenga aceite para cocinar; a punto de revivir la idea de la flecha ardiendo, me doy cuenta de que podría acabar perdiendo las doce flechas sin darle a un contenedor de aceite, ya que estaría tirando a ciegas._

_Estoy pensando en intentar recrear el camino de la Comadreja hacia la pirámide, con la esperanza de encontrar nuevas formas de destrucción, cuando me fijo en el saco de manzanas. Podría cortar la cuerda de un flechazo, como en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Es una bolsa grande, aunque puede que sólo disparase una explosión. Si pudiera soltar todas las manzanas... _

_Ya sé qué hacer. Me pongo a tiro y me doy un límite de tres flechas para conseguirlo. Coloco los pies con cuidado, me aíslo del resto del mundo y afino la puntería. La primera flecha rasga el lateral del saco, cerca de la parte de arriba, y deja una raja en la arpillera. La segunda la convierte en un agujero. Veo que una de las manzanas empieza a tambalearse justo cuando disparo la tercera flecha, acierto en el trozo rasgado de arpillera y lo arranco de la bolsa._

_Todo parece paralizarse durante un segundo. Después, las manzanas se esparcen por el suelo y yo salgo volando por los aires. _


	24. Chapter 24 Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

¡Aviso que tiene pocos cambios! Ch 24 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

_El impacto con la dura tierra de la llanura me deja sin aliento, y la mochila no hace mucho por suavizar el golpe. Por suerte, el carcaj se me ha quedado colgado del codo, por lo que se libran tanto él como mi hombro; además, no he soltado el arco._

_El suelo sigue temblando por los estallidos, pero no los oigo, en estos momentos no oigo nada. Sin embargo, las manzanas deben de haber activado las minas suficientes y los escombros están disparando las demás. Consigo protegerme la cara con los brazos de una lluvia de trocitos de materia, algunos ardiendo. Un humo acre lo llena todo, lo que no resulta muy adecuado para alguien que intenta recuperar la respiración._

_Al cabo de un minuto, el suelo deja de vibrar, ruedo por el suelo y me permito un momento de satisfacción ante las ruinas ardientes de lo que antes fuera la pirámide. Los profesionales no van a conseguir salvar nada. _

_«Será mejor que salga de aquí, seguro que vienen pitando», pienso. _

_Sin embargo, al ponerme de pie, me doy cuenta de que escapar no va a ser tan fácil. Estoy mareada, no sólo algo tambaleante, sino con un mareo de esos que hacen que los árboles te den vueltas alrededor y la tierra se mueva bajo los pies. Doy unos pasos y, de algún modo, acabo a cuatro patas. Espero unos minutos a que se me pase, pero no se me pasa._ De repente, los espasmos de mi estómago hacen que mi cuerpo se doble y empiezo a vomitar mi última comida, la que había hecho con Rue.

_Empieza a entrarme el pánico. No debo quedarme aquí, la huida resulta indispensable, pero no puedo ni andar, ni oír. Me llevo una mano a la oreja izquierda, la que estaba vuelta hacia la explosión, y veo que se mancha de sangre. ¿Me he quedado sorda? La idea me asusta porque, como cazadora, confío en mis oídos tanto como en mis ojos, quizá más algunas veces._

_En cualquier caso, no dejaré que se me note el miedo; estoy completa y absolutamente segura de que me están sacando en directo en todas las pantallas de televisión de Panem. _

_«Nada de rastros de sangre», me digo, y consigo echarme la capucha y atarme el cordón bajo la barbilla con unos dedos que no se puede decir que ayuden mucho._

_Eso servirá para absorber un poco de sangre. No puedo caminar, pero ¿puedo arrastrarme? Intento avanzar; sí, si voy muy despacio, puedo arrastrarme. Casi todas las zonas del bosque resultarían insuficientes para ocultarme. Mi única esperanza es llegar al bosquecillo de Rue y ocultarme entre la vegetación. Si me quedo aquí, a cuatro patas, en campo abierto, no sólo me matarán, sino que Cato se asegurará de que sea una muerte lenta y dolorosa. La mera idea de que Prim lo vea todo hace que me dirija obstinadamente, centímetro a centímetro, a mi escondite. _

_Otro estallido me hace caer de morros; una mina alejada que se habrá disparado al caerle encima una caja. Pasa otras dos veces más, lo que me recuerda a los últimos granos que saltan cuando Prim y yo hacemos palomitas en la chimenea. _

_Decir que lo consigo en el último momento es decir poco: justo cuando llego a rastras hasta el enredo de arbustos al pie de los árboles, aparece Cato en el llano, seguido de sus compañeros. Su rabia es tan exagerada que podría resultar cómica (así que es cierto que la gente se tira de los pelos y golpea el suelo con los puños...), si no supiera que iba dirigida a mí, a lo que le he hecho. Si a ello le añadimos que estoy cerca y que no soy capaz de salir corriendo, ni de defenderme, lo cierto es que estoy aterrada._

_Me alegro de que mi escondite no permita a las cámaras verme de cerca, porque estoy mordiéndome las uñas como loca, arrancándome los últimos trocitos de esmalte para que no me castañeteen los dientes. _Al fin y al cabo, parece que Peeta y yo terminaremos nuestros días a manos de los profesionales y no tendremos que matarnos el uno al otro. Irónico, ¿no?

_El chico del Distrito 3 ha estado tirando piedras al destrozo y debe de haber concluido que se han activado todas las minas, porque los profesionales se acercan. Cato ha terminado con la primera fase de su rabieta y descarga su ira en los restos quemados, dándoles patadas a los contenedores. Los otros tributos examinan el desastre en busca de algo que pueda salvarse, pero no hay nada. El chico del Distrito 3 ha hecho su trabajo demasiado bien; a Cato debe de habérsele ocurrido la misma idea, porque se vuelve hacia el chico y parece gritarle. El pobre sólo tiene tiempo de volverse y empezar a correr antes de que Cato lo coja por el cuello desde atrás. Veo cómo se le hinchan los músculos de los brazos mientras sacude la cabeza del chico de un lado a otro. Así de rápida es la muerte del chico del Distrito 3. _

_Los otros dos profesionales parecen intentar calmar a Cato. Me doy cuenta de que él quiere volver al bosque, pero ellos no dejan de señalar al cielo, lo que me desconcierta, hasta que me doy cuenta. _

_«Claro, creen que el que ha provocado las explosiones está muerto.» _

_No saben lo de las flechas y las manzanas. Han dado por supuesto que la trampa estaba mal y que el tributo que la activó ha volado en pedazos. El cañonazo podría haberse perdido fácilmente entre los estallidos. Los restos destrozados del ladrón se los habría llevado un aerodeslizador. Los tributos se retiran al otro lado del lago para dejar que los Vigilantes se lleven el cadáver del chico del Distrito 3. Y esperan. _

_Supongo que se oye un cañonazo, porque aparece un aerodeslizador y se lleva al chico muerto. El sol se pone en el horizonte. Cae la noche. En el cielo veo el sello y sé que debe de haber empezado el himno. Un momento de oscuridad y después ponen la imagen del chico del Distrito 3; también la del chico del Distrito 10, que debe de haber muerto esta mañana. Después reaparece el sello. Bueno, ya lo saben, el saboteador ha sobrevivido. A la luz del sello veo que Cato y la chica del Distrito 2 se ponen las gafas de visión nocturna. El chico del Distrito 1 prende una rama de árbol a modo de antorcha, lo que ilumina sus rostros lúgubres y decididos. Los profesionales vuelven a los bosques para cazar._

_El mareo ha remitido y, aunque el oído izquierdo sigue sordo, puedo oír un zumbido en el derecho; buena señal. Sin embargo, no tiene sentido salir de aquí, en la escena del crimen estoy todo lo segura que puedo estar. Seguro que piensan que el saboteador les lleva dos o tres horas de ventaja._

_De todos modos, pasa un buen rato hasta que me arriesgo a moverme. Lo primero que hago es sacar mis gafas y ponérmelas, lo que me relaja un poco, porque así, al menos, cuento con uno de mis sentidos de cazadora. Bebo un poco de agua y me lavo la sangre de la oreja. Como me da miedo que el olor a carne atraiga a depredadores no deseados (ya es bastante malo que huelan la sangre fresca), me alimento con los vegetales, raíces y bayas que Rue y yo recogimos esta mañana. ¿Dónde está mi pequeña aliada? ¿Habrá conseguido llegar al punto de encuentro? ¿Estará preocupada por mí? Al menos, el cielo ha dejado claro que las dos seguimos vivas. _

_Cuento con los dedos los tributos que quedan: el chico del 1, los dos del 2, la Comadreja, los dos del 11 y el 12. Sólo ocho; las apuestas deben de estar poniéndose interesantes en el Capitolio, seguro que estarán emitiendo reportajes especiales sobre todos nosotros, y probablemente entrevisten a nuestros amigos y familiares. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no había un tributo del Distrito 12 entre los ocho finalistas, y ahora estamos dos, aunque, por lo que ha dicho Cato, Peeta no durará. Tampoco es que importe mucho lo que diga Cato. ¿Acaso no acaba de perder toda su reserva de provisiones?_

_«Que empiecen los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, Cato -pienso-. Que empiecen de verdad.» _

_Se ha levantado una brisa fría, así que me dispongo a coger el saco de dormir..., hasta que me doy cuenta de que se lo dejé a Rue. Se suponía que yo iba a coger otro, pero, con todo el lío de las minas, se me olvidó. Empiezo a temblar; como, de todos modos, pasar la noche subida a un árbol no sería sensato, escarbo un agujero bajo los arbustos, y me cubro con hojas y agujas de pino. _

_Sigo estando helada; me echo el trozo de plástico en la parte de arriba y coloco la mochila de forma que bloquee el viento. La cosa mejora un poco y empiezo a comprender a la chica del Distrito 8, la que encendió la fogata la primera noche. Sin embargo, ahora soy yo la que tiene que apretar los dientes y aguantar hasta que se haga de día. Más hojas, más agujas de pino. Meto los brazos dentro de la chaqueta, me hago un ovillo y, de algún modo, consigo dormirme. _Sueño estar abrazada con Peeta y que el calor de su cuerpo me arrulla, pero ésta vez, no se convierte en una pesadilla.

_Cuando abro los ojos, el mundo sigue pareciéndome algo fracturado, y tardo un minuto en darme cuenta de que el sol debe de estar muy alto y las gafas hacen eso con mi vista. Me siento para quitármelas y, justo entonces, oigo unas risas en algún lugar cerca del lago; me quedo quieta. Las risas están distorsionadas, pero el hecho de que las oiga quiere decir que estoy recuperando la audición. Sí, mi oído derecho vuelve a funcionar, aunque sigue zumbándome. En cuanto al izquierdo, bueno, al menos ya no sangra._

_Me asomo entre los arbustos, temiendo que hayan regresado los profesionales y esté atrapada durante un tiempo indefinido. No, es la Comadreja, de pie entre los escombros y muerta de risa. Es más lista que los profesionales, porque logra encontrar unos cuantos artículos útiles entre las cenizas: una olla metálica y un cuchillo. Me desconcierta su alegría hasta que caigo en que la eliminación de los profesionales le da una posibilidad de supervivencia, igual que al resto de nosotros._

_Se me pasa por la cabeza salir de mi escondite y reclutarla como segunda aliada, pero lo descarto. Su sonrisa maliciosa tiene algo que me deja claro que si me hiciera amiga de la Comadreja acabaría con un puñal clavado en la espalda. Si tuviera eso en cuenta, éste sería el momento perfecto para dispararle una flecha; sin embargo, la chica oye algo que no soy yo, porque vuelve la cabeza en dirección contraria, hacia el lugar donde nos soltaron, y vuelve corriendo al bosque. Espero. Nada, no aparece nadie. Sea como fuere, si a ella le ha parecido peligroso, quizás haya llegado el momento de que me marche yo también. Además, estoy deseando contarle a Rue lo de la pirámide. _

_Como no tengo ni idea de dónde están los profesionales, la ruta de regreso por el arroyo parece tan buena como cualquier otra. Me apresuro, con el arco preparado en una mano y un trozo de ganso frío en la otra; ahora estoy muerta de hambre, y no me vale con hojas y bayas, sino que me faltan la grasa y las proteínas de la carne._

_La excursión hasta el arroyo transcurre sin incidentes. Una vez allí, recojo agua y me lavo, prestando especial atención a la oreja herida. Después avanzo colina arriba utilizando el arroyo como guía. En cierto momento descubro huellas de botas en el barro de la orilla; los profesionales han estado aquí, aunque no ha sido hace poco. Las huellas son profundas porque se hicieron en barro húmedo, pero ahora están casi secas por el calor del sol. Yo no he tenido mucho cuidado con mis propias huellas, creía que unas pisadas ligeras y la ayuda de las agujas de pino ayudarían a esconderlas. Ahora me quito las botas y los calcetines, y camino descalza por la orilla. _

_El agua fresca tiene un efecto revitalizante, tanto en mi cuerpo como en mi ánimo. Cazo dos peces fácilmente en las lentas aguas del arroyo y me como uno crudo, aunque acabo de tomarme el ganso. El segundo lo guardaré para Rue. _

_Poco a poco, sutilmente, el zumbido del oído derecho disminuye hasta desaparecer por completo. De vez en cuando me toco la oreja izquierda intentando limpiar cualquier cosa que me esté impidiendo detectar sonidos, pero, si hay mejoría, no la detecto. No me adapto a la sordera de un oído, hace que me sienta desequilibrada e indefensa por la izquierda, incluso ciega. No dejo de volver la cabeza hacia ese lado, mientras mi oído derecho intenta compensar el muro de vacío por el que ayer entraba un flujo constante de información. Cuanto más tiempo pasa, menos esperanzas me quedan de que la herida pueda _

_curarse. _

_Cuando llego al lugar de nuestro primer encuentro, estoy segura de que no ha venido nadie. No hay ni rastro de Rue, ni en el suelo, ni en los árboles. Qué raro, ya debería haber regresado: es mediodía. Está claro que ha pasado la noche en un árbol de alguna otra parte. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer sin luz y con los profesionales recorriendo los bosques con sus gafas de visión nocturna? Además, la tercera fogata que tenía que encender era la que estaba más lejos de nuestro campamento, aunque se me olvidó comprobar si la encendía._

_Seguramente intenta hacer el camino de vuelta con sigilo; ojalá se diera prisa, porque no quiero quedarme demasiado tiempo por aquí, quiero pasar la tarde avanzando hacia un terreno más alto y cazar por el camino. En cualquier caso, no me queda más remedio que esperar. _

_Me lavo la sangre de la chaqueta y el pelo, y limpio mi creciente lista de heridas. Las quemaduras están mucho mejor, pero, aun así, me echo un poco de pomada. Lo prioritario ahora es evitar una infección. Me como el segundo pez, porque no va a durar mucho con este calor y no me resultará difícil cazar algunos más para Rue..., si aparece de una vez. _

_Como me siento muy vulnerable en el suelo, con un oído menos, me subo a un árbol a esperar. Si aparecen los profesionales, será un buen punto desde el que dispararles. El sol se mueve lentamente y hago lo que puedo por pasar el tiempo: mastico hojas y me las aplico a las picaduras, que ya se han desinflado, pero siguen doliendo un poco; me peino el pelo mojado con los dedos y lo trenzo; me ato los cordones de las botas; compruebo el arco y las flechas que me quedan; hago pruebas con el oído izquierdo, agitando una hoja al lado de la oreja para ver si da señales de vida, pero sin buenos resultados. _

_A pesar del ganso y los peces, me empieza a rugir el estómago y sé que voy a tener lo que en el Distrito 12 llamamos un día hueco. Son esos días en los que da igual lo mucho que te llenes la tripa, porque nunca es suficiente. Como estar en el árbol sin hacer nada empeora las cosas, decido rendirme. Al fin y al cabo, he perdido mucho peso en el estadio, necesito más calorías y tener el arco me da confianza en mis posibilidades. Abro lentamente un puñado de nueces y me las como; mi última galleta; el cuello del ganso, que me viene bien, porque tardo un rato en dejarlo limpio; después me trago una ala y el pájaro es historia. Sin embargo, como es un día hueco, a pesar de todo, sueño despierta con más comida, sobre todo con las recetas decadentes que sirven en el Capitolio: el pollo en salsa de naranja, las tartas y el pudin, el pan con mantequilla, los fideos en salsa verde, el estofado de cordero y ciruelas pasas._

_Chupo unas cuantas hojas de menta y me digo que tengo que superarlo; la menta es buena, porque a menudo bebemos té con menta después de la cena, así que sirve para engañar a mi estómago y hacerle pensar que ya ha terminado la hora de comer; más o menos. _

_Colgada del árbol, con el calor del sol, la boca llena de menta, el arco y las flechas a mano..., es el momento más relajado que he tenido desde que llegué al estadio. Si apareciese Rue y pudiéramos marcharnos... Conforme crecen las sombras, también lo hace mi inquietud. A última hora de la tarde ya he decidido salir en su busca; al menos, puedo pasarme por el lugar en que encendió el tercer fuego y ver si encuentro pistas sobre su ubicación. _

_Antes de irme esparzo algunas hojas de menta alrededor de nuestra antigua fogata. Como las recogimos a cierta distancia de aquí, Rue entenderá que he estado aquí, mientras que para los profesionales no significaría nada._

_En menos de una hora me encuentro en el lugar donde acordamos hacer la tercera fogata y noto que algo va mal. La madera está bien colocada, mezclada de forma experta con yesca, pero no se ha encendido. Aunque Rue preparó el fuego, no volvió para prenderlo. En algún momento posterior a la segunda columna de humo que vi antes de la explosión, ella se metió en problemas. _

_Tengo que recordarme que sigue viva, ¿o no? A lo mejor el cañonazo que señalaba su muerte sonó de madrugada, cuando mi oído bueno estaba demasiado dolorido para captarlo. ¿Aparecerá esta noche en el cielo? No, me niego a creerlo, podría haber un centenar de explicaciones diferentes: se ha perdido, o se ha encontrado con una jauría de depredadores o con otro tributo, como Thresh, y ha tenido que esconderse. Pasara lo que pasara, estoy casi segura de que está por alguna parte, en algún lugar entre el segundo fuego y el que tengo al lado; algo la mantiene encaramada a un árbol. Creo que iré a por ese algo. _

_Es un alivio estar en movimiento después de pasar toda la tarde sentada. Me arrastro en silencio por las sombras, dejando que me oculten, pero no veo nada sospechoso; no hay signos de lucha, ni agujas rotas en el suelo. Me paro un momento y lo oigo, aunque tengo que inclinar la cabeza para asegurarme: ahí está otra vez, es la melodía de cuatro notas de Rue, cantada por un sinsajo. La melodía que me dice que sigue viva._

_Sonrío y avanzo hacia el pájaro. Otro repite un puñado de notas un poco más allá, lo que significa que Rue ha estado cantándoles hace poco; si no, ya habrían pasado a otra canción. Levanto la mirada en busca de la niña, trago saliva y canto la melodía en voz baja, esperando que ella sepa que es seguro reunirse conmigo. Un sinsajo la repite y, entonces, oigo el grito. _

_Es un grito infantil, un grito de niña, y en el estadio no puede pertenecer a nadie más que a Rue. Empiezo a correr sabiendo que puede ser una trampa, sabiendo que los tres profesionales pueden estar preparados para atacarme, pero no puedo evitarlo. Oigo otro grito agudo, aunque esta vez es mi nombre: _

_-¡Katniss, Katniss! _

_-¡Rue! -respondo, para que sepa que estoy cerca, para que ellos sepan que estoy cerca y, con suerte, la idea de que está cerca la chica que los ha atacado con rastrevíspulas y que ha conseguido un once que todavía no se explican baste para que dejen en paz a la niña-. ¡Rue! ¡Ya voy! _

_Cuando llego al claro, ella está en el suelo, atrapada por una red. Tiene el tiempo justo de sacar la mano a través de la malla y gritar mi nombre antes de que la atraviese la lanza. _


	25. Chapter 25 Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

¡Tiene pocos cambios! Ch 25 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

_El chico del Distrito 1 muere antes de poder sacar la lanza. Mi flecha se le clava en el centro del cuello, y él cae de rodillas y reduce el poco tiempo que le queda de vida al sacarse la flecha y ahogarse en su propia sangre. Yo ya he recargado y muevo el arco de un lado a otro, mientras le grito a Rue:_

_-¿Hay más? ¿Hay más? _

_Tiene que repetirme varias veces que no antes de que la oiga. Rue ha rodado por el suelo con el cuerpo acurrucado sobre la lanza. Aparto de un empujón el cadáver del chico y saco el cuchillo para liberarla de la red. Con sólo echarle un vistazo a la herida sé que está más allá de mis conocimientos de sanadora, y seguramente esté más allá de los conocimientos de cualquiera. La punta de la lanza se ha clavado hasta el fondo en su estómago. Me agacho a su lado y miro el arma con impotencia; no tiene sentido consolarla con palabras, decirle que se pondrá bien, porque no es idiota. Alarga una mano y me aferró a ella como si fuese un salvavidas, como si fuese yo la que se muere, y no Rue._

_-¿Volaste la comida en pedazos? -susurra. _

_-Hasta el último trocito. _

_-Vas a ganar. _

_-Lo haré. Ahora voy a ganar por las dos -le prometo. Oigo un cañonazo y levanto la vista; debe de ser por el chico del Distrito 1. _

_-No te vayas -me pide, apretándome la mano. _

_-Claro que no, me quedo donde estoy. _

_Me acerco más a ella y le apoyo la cabeza en mi regazo. Después le aparto unos tupidos mechones de pelo oscuro de la cara y se los recojo tras la oreja._

_-Canta -dice, aunque apenas la oigo. _

_«¿Cantar? -pienso-. ¿Cantar el qué?» Me sé unas cuantas canciones porque, aunque resulte difícil de creer, en mi hogar hubo música una vez, música que yo ayudé a crear. Mi padre siempre me animaba con esa voz tan maravillosa que tenía, pero no he cantado desde su muerte, salvo cuando Prim se pone muy enferma. Entonces canto las mismas canciones que le gustaban cuando era un bebé._

_Cantar. Las lágrimas me han hecho un nudo en la garganta, y estoy ronca por el humo y la fatiga, pero si es la última voluntad de Prim, digo, de Rue, tengo que intentarlo, por lo menos. La canción que me viene a la cabeza es una nana muy sencilla, una que cantamos a los bebés nerviosos y hambrientos para que se duerman. Creo que es muy, muy antigua, alguien se la inventó hace muchos años, en nuestras colinas; es lo que mi profesor de música llama un aire de montaña. Sin embargo, las palabras son fáciles y tranquilizadoras, prometen un mañana más feliz que este horrible trozo de tiempo en el que nos encontramos. _

_Toso un poco, trago saliva y empiezo: _

_· En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce, _

_· hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave; _

_· recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo _

_· y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo. _

_· Este sol te protege y te da calor, _

_· las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor, _

_· tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad _

_· y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará. _

_Rue ha cerrado los ojos. Todavía se le mueve el pecho, pero cada vez con menos fuerza. Dejo que se me deshaga el nudo de la garganta y fluyan mis lágrimas, pero tengo que terminar la canción para ella. _

_· En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta, _

_· hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna. _

_· Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma, _

_· pues por la mañana todo estará en calma. _

_· Este sol te protege y te da calor, _

_· las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor. _

_Los últimos versos son apenas audibles: _

_· Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad _

_· y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará. _

_Todo queda en silencio; entonces, de una manera que resulta casi inquietante, los sinsajos repiten mi canción. Me quedo sentada un momento, viendo cómo mis lágrimas caen sobre su cara. Suena el cañonazo de Rue, y yo me inclino sobre ella y le doy un beso en la sien. Despacio, como si no quisiera despertarla, dejo su cabeza en el suelo y le suelto la mano. _

_Seguro que quieren que me vaya para poder recoger los cadáveres, y ya no hay ninguna razón para que me quede. Pongo boca abajo el cadáver del chico del Distrito 1, le quito la mochila y le arranco la flecha que le ha quitado la vida. Después corto las correas de la mochila de Rue, porque sé que ella habría querido que me la llevase, pero no le saco la lanza del estómago. Las armas que estén dentro de los cadáveres se transportan con ellos al aerodeslizador; no necesito una lanza, así que, cuanto antes desaparezca del estadio, mejor._

_No puedo dejar de mirar a Rue. Parece más pequeña que nunca, un cachorrito acurrucado en un nido de redes. Me resulta imposible abandonarla así; aunque ya no vaya a sufrir más daño, da la impresión de estar completamente indefensa. El chico del Distrito 1 también parece vulnerable, ahora que está muerto, así que me niego a odiarlo; a quien odio es al Capitolio por hacernos todo esto._

_Oigo la voz de Gale; sus desvaríos sobre el Capitolio ya no me parecen inútiles, ya no puedo hacerles caso omiso. La muerte de Rue me ha obligado a enfrentarme a mi furia contra la crueldad, contra la injusticia a la que nos someten. Sin embargo, aquí me siento todavía más impotente que en casa, pues no hay forma de vengarme del Capitolio, ¿verdad?_

_Entonces recuerdo las palabras de Peeta en el tejado: «Pero desearía poder encontrar una forma de... de demostrarle al Capitolio que no le pertenezco, que soy algo más que una pieza de sus juegos». Por primera vez, entiendo lo que significa. _

_Quiero hacer algo ahora mismo, aquí mismo, algo que los avergüence, que los haga responsables, que les demuestre que da igual lo que hagan o lo que nos obliguen a hacer, porque siempre habrá una parte de cada uno de nosotros que no será suya. Tienen que saber que Rue era algo más que una pieza de sus juegos, igual que yo misma. _

_A pocos pasos de donde estamos hay un lecho de flores silvestres. En realidad, quizá sean malas hierbas, pero tienen flores con unos preciosos tonos de violeta, amarillo y blanco. Recojo un puñado y regreso con Rue; poco a poco, tallo a tallo, decoro su cuerpo con las flores: cubro la fea herida, le rodeo la cara, le trenzo el pelo de vivos colores. _

_Tendrán que emitirlo o, si deciden sacar otra cosa en este preciso momento, tendrán que volver aquí cuando recojan los cadáveres, y así todos la verán y sabrán que lo hice yo. Doy un paso atrás y miro a la niña por última vez; lo cierto es que podría estar dormida de verdad en ese prado. _

_-Adiós, Rue -susurro. _

_Me llevo los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después la apunto con ellos. Me alejo sin mirar atrás. Los pájaros guardan silencio. En algún lugar, un sinsajo silba la advertencia que precede a un aerodeslizador; no sé cómo lo sabe, debe de oír cosas que los humanos no podemos. Me detengo y clavo la vista en lo que tengo delante, no en lo que sucede detrás de mí. No tardan mucho; después continúa el canto de siempre de los pájaros y sé que ella se ha ido._

_Otro sinsajo, con aspecto de ser joven, aterriza en una rama delante de mí y entona la melodía de Rue. Mi canción y el deslizador eran demasiado extraños para que este novicio los repitiese, pero ha dominado el puñado de notas de la niña, las que significan que está a salvo. _

_-Sana y salva -digo al pasar bajo su rama-. Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por ella. Sana y salva. _

_No tengo ni idea de qué dirección tomar. Ya se ha desvanecido aquella vaga sensación de estar en casa de la que disfruté la noche que pasé con Rue. Mis pies me llevan por donde quieren hasta que se pone el sol, y yo no tengo miedo, ni siquiera estoy alerta, lo que me convierte en una presa fácil, salvo por el detalle de que mataría a cualquiera que se me pusiera delante. Sin emoción y sin que me temblasen las manos. _¿Y Peeta? No sé qué pensar de Peeta. _El odio que siento por el Capitolio no ha templado en absoluto el odio que siento por mis competidores, sobre todo por los profesionales. Al menos a ellos puedo hacérselas pagar por la muerte de mi amiga._ Y pensar que estoy obligada a enfrentarme a mi novio y, literalmente, matarlo para poder volver a mi casa me enfurece aún más.

_Sin embargo, nadie aparece. Ya no quedamos muchos en el estadio y, dentro de nada, se inventarán otro truco para juntarnos. No obstante, ya habrán tenido suficiente sangre por hoy, y quizá nos permitan dormir._

_Cuando estoy a punto de subir mis mochilas a un árbol para acampar, un paracaídas plateado aterriza a mis pies. Un regalo de un patrocinador. ¿Por qué ahora? Me va bastante bien con mis suministros; quizá Haymitch haya notado mi abatimiento e intente animarme un poco. ¿O será algo para mi oído?_

_Abro el paracaídas y encuentro una pequeña barra de pan, no del elegante pan blanco del Capitolio, sino hecho con las raciones de cereal oscuro, con forma de media luna y cubierto de semillas. Recuerdo la lección de Peeta en el Centro de Entrenamiento sobre los distintos panes de los distritos: este pan es del Distrito 11. Lo sostengo con cuidado: todavía está caliente. ¿Cuánto debe de haberle costado a la gente del Distrito 11, que ni siquiera tiene con que alimentarse? ¿Cuántas personas tendrán que pasar hambre por haber dado una moneda para la colecta en la que se ha comprado este pan? Seguro que pensaban dárselo a Rue, pero, en vez de retirar el regalo con su muerte, le han dado autorización a Haymitch para dármelo a mí. ¿A modo de agradecimiento? ¿O porque, como a mí, no les gusta dejar deudas sin saldar? Sea por lo que sea, es la primera vez que ocurre: nunca antes un distrito le ha dado un regalo a un tributo que no le pertenece. Alzo la cabeza y procuro colocarme en un punto iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol._

_-Mi agradecimiento a la gente del Distrito 11 -digo. _

_Quiero que sepan que soy consciente de quién me ha hecho el regalo, que he entendido todo lo que significa. Me subo a un árbol y trepo a una altura peligrosa, aunque no por seguridad, sino para alejarme todo lo posible de este día. Mi saco de dormir está bien doblado dentro de la mochila de Rue. Mañana ordenaré las provisiones; mañana decidiré un nuevo plan. Sin embargo, esta noche sólo soy capaz de amarrarme con el cinturón y darle mordisquitos al pan. Está bueno. Sabe a casa. _

_El sello no tarda en aparecer, seguido del himno, que sólo oigo con el oído derecho. Veo al chico del Distrit Rue; nada más por hoy. _

_«Quedamos seis -pienso-. Sólo seis.» _

_Con el pan todavía entre las manos, me quedo dormida de inmediato. _

_A veces, cuando las cosas van especialmente mal, mi cerebro me regala un sueño feliz: una visita a mi padre en el bosque, una hora de sol y tarta con Prim_ o un día de paseo por el lago con Peeta_. Esta noche me envía a Rue, todavía cubierta de flores, subida a un alto mar de árboles, intentando enseñarme a hablar con los sinsajos. No veo ni rastro de sus heridas, ni sangre; sólo una niña brillante y sonriente. Canta canciones que no he oído nunca con una voz clara y melódica, una y otra vez, durante toda la noche. Paso por un periodo intermedio de duermevela en el que oigo las últimas notas de su música, aunque ella ya se ha perdido entre las hojas._

_Cuando me despierto del todo, me siento reconfortada durante un momento; intento aferrarme a la sensación de tranquilidad del sueño, pero se va rápidamente, y me deja más triste y sola que nunca. _Extraño a Peeta aunque no me animo a buscarlo. No quedamos en buenos términos.

_Me pesa todo el cuerpo, como si me corriese plomo líquido por las venas. He perdido la voluntad necesaria hasta para las tareas más sencillas. Me limito a quedarme donde estoy, contemplando sin parpadear el dosel de hojas. Me paso varias horas sin moverme y, como siempre, es la imagen de la cara de preocupación de Prim viéndome en pantalla lo que me saca de mi letargo. _

_Empiezo por una serie de órdenes fáciles, como: «Ahora tienes que sentarte, Katniss. Ahora tienes que beber agua, Katniss». Sigo las órdenes con lentos movimientos robóticos. «Ahora tienes que ordenar las provisiones, Katniss.»_

_En la mochila de Rue está mi saco de dormir, su bota de agua casi vacía, un puñado de nueces y raíces, un poco de conejo, sus calcetines de recambio y su honda. El chico del Distrito 1 tiene varios cuchillos, dos cabezas de lanza de repuesto, una linterna, un saquito de cuero, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, una botella llena de agua y una bolsa de fruta desecada. ¡Una bolsa de fruta desecada! De todas las cosas que podría haber cogido, se le ocurre llevarse esto. Para mí es una señal de extrema arrogancia: ¿por qué molestarse en llevar comida cuando tienes todo un botín en el campamento, cuando matas con tanta rapidez a tus enemigos que puedes estar de vuelta antes de que te entre hambre? Sólo espero que los demás profesionales viajasen igual de ligeros en lo tocante a la comida y ahora no tengan nada._

_Hablando de lo cual, mis suministros también empiezan a menguar. Me acabo el pan del Distrito 11 y lo que queda del conejo. Hay que ver lo deprisa que desaparece la comida; sólo me quedan las raíces y nueces de Rue, la fruta desecada del chico y una tira de cecina. «Ahora tienes que cazar, Katniss», me digo._

_Obedezco y meto las provisiones que me interesan en mi mochila. Después, bajo del árbol, y escondo los cuchillos y las puntas de lanza del chico bajo una pila de rocas para que nadie más pueda usarlas. Me he desorientado con todas las vueltas que di ayer por la noche, pero intento volver en la dirección aproximada del arroyo. Sé que voy por buen camino cuando me encuentro con la tercera fogata de Rue, la que no llegó a encender. Poco después descubro una bandada de gansos en un árbol y derribo a tres antes de que puedan reaccionar. Vuelvo a la fogata de Rue y la enciendo, sin preocuparme por el exceso de humo._

_«¿Dónde estás, Cato? -pienso, mientras aso los pájaros y las raíces de Rue-. Te estoy esperando.» ¿Quién sabe dónde estarán los profesionales? Demasiado lejos para alcanzarme, demasiado seguros de que les he preparado una trampa o... ¿Será posible que les dé miedo? Saben que tengo el arco y las flechas, claro, porque Cato me vio quitárselas a Glimmer, pero ¿habrán sabido unir los puntos? ¿Sabrán que yo hice volar las provisiones y maté a su compañero? Seguramente creen que esto último lo hizo Thresh. ¿No sería más probable que él vengase la muerte de Rue, y no yo, ya que son del mismo distrito? Aunque tampoco parecía muy interesado en ella... _

_¿Y la Comadreja? ¿Se quedó para ver cómo estallaba el alijo? No, cuando la encontré riendo entre las cenizas, a la mañana siguiente, era como si alguien le hubiese dado una bonita sorpresa. _

_Dudo que crean que Peeta encendió las hogueras, porque para Cato es como si estuviera muerto. De repente, se me ocurre que me gustaría poder contarle a Peeta lo de las flores que coloqué sobre Rue, que ya entiendo lo que intentaba decirme en el tejado. Quizá si gana los juegos podrá verlo la noche de la victoria, cuando repongan los mejores momentos de la competición en una pantalla sobre el escenario en el que hicimos las entrevistas. El ganador se sienta en el lugar de honor de la plataforma, rodeado por su equipo de apoyo. _

_Pero le dije a Rue que yo ganaría por las dos y, por algún motivo, me parece más importante eso que la promesa que le hice a Prim. _Aunque para poder cumplir mi promesa tenga que esperar que alguien mate a Peeta. Esa idea me aterroriza. Sin embargo, _ahora creo de corazón que tengo la oportunidad de lograrlo, de ganar. No es sólo por las flechas o por haber sido más lista que los profesionales unas cuantas veces, aunque eso ayuda, sino porque pasó algo cuando sostenía la mano de Rue, cuando veía cómo se le iba la vida. Estoy decidida a vengarla, a impedir que olviden su muerte, y sólo puedo conseguirlo si gano e impido que me olviden a mí._

_Aso demasiado los pájaros, con la esperanza de que aparezca alguien a quien disparar, pero nada. Quizá los demás tributos estén demasiado ocupados matándose a palos, lo que no me iría mal. Desde el baño de sangre, he aparecido en pantalla más veces de las que me gustaría. _

_Al final envuelvo la comida y vuelvo al arroyo para recoger agua y algunas plantas, pero la pesadez de esta mañana me ataca de nuevo y, aunque no es más que última hora de la tarde, me subo a un árbol y me preparo para dormir. Mi cerebro empieza a revivir los acontecimientos de ayer: veo a Rue atravesada por la lanza, y mi flecha en el cuello del chico. No sé por qué debería preocuparme por lo que le hice al chico. Entonces me doy cuenta de que es mi primer asesinato._

_Junto con las otras estadísticas que se hacen públicas para ayudar a la gente con sus apuestas, cada tributo tiene una lista de asesinatos. Supongo que, técnicamente, me habrán apuntado el de Glimmer y el de la chica del Distrito 4, por haberles tirado el nido de _

_avispas. Pero el chico del Distrito 1 ha sido la primera persona a la que he matado conscientemente. Numerosos animales han muerto a mis manos, pero sólo una persona. Oigo decir a Gale: «¿De verdad hay tanta diferencia?». _Hasta Peeta me dijo que si llegara el momento mataría a alguien.

_El acto en sí se parece tanto que resulta sorprendente: tensas el arco y disparas una flecha. Sin embargo, el resultado no tiene nada que ver; he matado a un chico que no sé ni cómo se llama. Sus amigos clamarán por mi sangre, quizá tuviese una novia que realmente creyera que volvería a verlo... Pero cuando pienso en el cuerpo inmóvil de Rue, consigo apartar al chico de mi mente; al menos, por ahora._

_Según el cielo, hoy no ha pasado nada importante, no ha habido muertes. Me pregunto cuánto tardarán en provocar la siguiente catástrofe para unirnos. Si va a ser esta noche, quiero dormir un poco primero, así que me tapo la oreja buena para no oír el sonido del himno, aunque después sí oigo las trompetas y me siento de golpe, a la espera. _

_Normalmente, la única información que reciben los tributos del exterior es el recuento diario de muertes. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, tocan las trompetas para hacer un anuncio; lo más común es que se trata de una invitación a un banquete. Cuando la comida escasea, los Vigilantes llaman a los jugadores para que participen en una comilona celebrada en un lugar conocido por todos, como la Cornucopia, animándolos así a que se reúnan y luchen. A veces es un banquete de verdad, mientras que otras se trata de una hogaza de pan rancio por la que competir. Yo no iría a por comida, pero podría ser el momento ideal para acabar con unos cuantos rivales._

_La voz de Claudius Templesmith retumba en el cielo, felicitándonos a los seis que quedamos, pero no nos invita a un banquete, sino que dice algo muy extraño: han cambiado una regla de los juegos. ¡Han cambiado una regla! Por sí solo, eso ya es alucinante, porque no tenemos ninguna regla propiamente dicha, salvo que no podemos salir del círculo inicial hasta pasados sesenta segundos y la regla implícita de no comernos entre nosotros. Según la nueva regla, los dos tributos del mismo distrito se declararán vencedores si son los últimos supervivientes. Claudius hace una pausa, como si supiera que no lo estamos entendiendo, y repite la regla otra vez._

_Asimilo la noticia: este año pueden ganar dos tributos, siempre que sean del mismo distrito. Los dos pueden vivir; los dos podemos vivir. Antes de poder evitarlo, grito el nombre de Peeta._


	26. Chapter 26 Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

Ch 26 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

_Me tapo la boca, pero ya se me ha escapado el grito. El cielo se oscurece y oigo un coro de ranas que empiezan a cantar. _Siento como la sangre comienza a hervirme como consecuencia de la anticipación, pero no puedo arriesgar que me encuentren ahora, justo cuando por fin tendremos una oportunidad.

_«¡Estúpida! -me digo-. ¡Qué estupidez has hecho!» Espero, paralizada, a que los bosques se llenen de atacantes, pero después recuerdo que no queda casi nadie._

_Peeta, que está herido, es ahora mi aliado_, tal como él proponía desde el comienzo. Con la salvedad que él quería aliarse para garantizar mi supervivencia a costa de la suya. ¿Habrá sido éste cambio de regla parte de la estrategia original que planeó con Haymitch? ¿Tendrá algo que ver Haymitch con el cambio de estrategia? ¿Qué habrá tenido que hacer a cambio?_._

_Todas las dudas que pudiera haber tenido sobre él se desvanecen, porque, si alguno de los dos hubiese matado al otro, seríamos parias a nuestro regreso al Distrito 12. De hecho, sé que, de estar viendo los juegos por la tele, habría odiado a cualquier tributo que no intentase de inmediato aliarse con su compañero de distrito. Además, tiene sentido que nos protejamos el uno al otro_. Peeta ya nos había presentado ante todo Panem como _los amantes trágicos del Distrito 12. _Protegernos sería_ un requisito imprescindible si _deseamos_ recibir más ayuda de patrocinadores comprensivos._

_Los amantes trágicos... Peeta _ se jugó _esa carta desde el principio. ¿Por qué si no habrían decidido los Vigilantes este cambio sin precedentes en las reglas? Para que dos tributos tengan la oportunidad de ganar, nuestro _romance_ debe de ser tan popular entre la audiencia que condenarlo al fracaso pondría en peligro el éxito de los juegos. Y no es gracias a mí, porque lo único que he hecho ha sido conseguir no matar a Peeta. No sé qué habrá hecho él en el estadio, aunque me da la impresión de que ha convencido al público de que ha sido para mantenerme con vida. Sacudió la cabeza para evitar que yo me metiese en la Cornucopia; luchó contra Cato para permitirme escapar; incluso su unión con los profesionales tiene que haber sido una táctica para protegerme. Al final va a resultar que Peeta _se salió con la suya con la estrategia que tenía planeada sin haberla pactado conmigo de antemano_._

_La idea me hace sonreír. Dejo caer las manos y levanto el rostro hacia la luna, para que las cámaras puedan verlo bien. Entonces, ¿a quién debo temer? ¿A la Comadreja? El chico de su distrito está muerto y ella trabaja sola, por la noche, y su estrategia ha consistido en evadirse, no en atacar. En realidad, aunque haya escuchado mi voz, no creo que haga nada, salvo esperar a que otro me mate._

_También está Thresh. Vale, él es una amenaza real, pero no lo he visto ni una vez desde que empezaron los juegos. Cuando la Comadreja se asustó con un ruido en el lugar de la explosión, no se volvió hacia el bosque, sino hacia lo que hay al otro lado de él, esa zona del estadio que se pierde de vista y llega a no sé dónde. Estoy casi segura de que la persona de la que huía era Thresh y que ése es su dominio. Desde allí no puede haberme escuchado y, aunque lo hiciera, estoy a demasiada altura para alguien de su tamaño. _

_Eso me deja con Cato y la chica del Distrito 2, que seguramente estarán celebrando la nueva regla. Es la única pareja que queda, salvo Peeta y yo. ¿Debería huir, por si me han oído llamarlo?_

_«No -pienso-, que vengan.» Que vengan con sus gafas de visión nocturna y sus pesados cuerpos ruidosos, que se pongan a tiro de mis flechas. Sin embargo, sé que no lo harán; si no vinieron a la luz del día guiados por mi hoguera, no se arriesgarán a caer en una trampa nocturna. Cuando vengan, será imponiendo sus condiciones, no porque sepan dónde estoy. _

_«Quédate aquí y duerme un poco, Katniss -me ordeno, a pesar de que desearía empezar a buscar a Peeta de inmediato-. Mañana, mañana lo encontrarás.» _

_Consigo dormirme,_ y ésta vez no sueño con Rue, ni con Prim. Sueño con Peeta y mi sueño es muy dulce. Recrea nuestro fin de semana en el lago y me permite revivir la tranquilidad que siento cuando estoy en sus brazos. Cuando despierto, me doy cuenta que lo extraño, mucho.

_Por la mañana, me comporto con un cuidado extremo, porque, aunque los profesionales podrían dudar en atacarme en un árbol, son muy capaces de montar una emboscada. Me aseguro de estar completamente preparada para superar el día (me tomo un buen desayuno, cierro bien la mochila, preparo las armas) antes de descender. Todo parece tranquilo y sin cambios cuando llego al suelo._

_Hoy debo tomar todas las precauciones posibles. Los profesionales sabrán que estoy intentando localizar a Peeta y puede que quieran esperar a que lo haga antes de actuar. Si está tan malherido como cree Cato, me veré en la obligación de defendernos a los dos sin ayuda. Sin embargo, si está tan incapacitado, ¿cómo ha conseguido seguir con vida? ¿Y cómo demonios voy a encontrarlo?_

_Intento pensar en algo que haya dicho Peeta y que pueda servirme de pista para saber dónde se esconde, pero no se me ocurre nada, así que vuelvo al último momento en que lo vi brillando bajo la luz del sol, gritándome que corriera. Después apareció Cato con la espada en alto y, cuando me fui, hirió a Peeta. Pero ¿cómo escapó? Quizá aguantó mejor que Cato el veneno de las rastrevíspulas. Quizá fuera ésa la variable que le permitió huir. Sin embargo, a él también le habían picado. ¿Cuánto pudo alejarse, estando herido y lleno de veneno? ¿Y cómo ha permanecido vivo todos estos días? Si la herida y las picaduras no lo han matado, la sed tendría que haberlo hecho._

_Entonces se me ocurre la primera pista sobre su ubicación: no podría haber sobrevivido sin agua, lo sé por mis primeros días en el campo de batalla. Tiene que estar escondido en un sitio cerca de una fuente de agua. Está el lago, pero es una opción poco probable, teniendo en cuenta que se encuentra demasiado cerca del campamento base de los profesionales. Hay unos cuantos estanques alimentados por el arroyo, pero ahí sería presa fácil. Y está el arroyo, el que sale del campamento donde estuve con Rue, pasa cerca del lago y sigue adelante._

_Si se ha mantenido cerca del arroyo, habrá podido moverse y estar siempre cerca del agua; podría caminar por la corriente y borrar sus huellas, e incluso pescar algo. Bueno, en cualquier caso es un buen lugar por donde empezar._

_Para confundir al enemigo, enciendo una fogata con mucha leña verde. Aunque piensen que es una artimaña, espero que supongan que estoy escondida por aquí, mientras que, en realidad, estaré buscando a Peeta. _

_El sol quema la neblina de la mañana casi de inmediato, y me doy cuenta de que hoy va a hacer más calor de lo normal. El agua me resulta fresca y agradable cuando meto los pies descalzos dentro, arroyo abajo. Siento la tentación de llamar a Peeta conforme avanzo, pero decido que no es buena idea. Tendré que encontrarlo usando los ojos y el oído que me queda, pero él sabrá que lo busco, ¿no? Espero que su opinión sobre mí no sea tan mala como para pensar que no haré caso de la nueva regla y me quedaré sola, ¿verdad?_ Los últimos días en el Centro de Entrenamiento no nos tratamos muy bien que digamos, pero, para ser sincera, siempre hemos trabajado en equipo. Además, en éste año y medio juntos le enseñado algo sobre hierbas comestibles y técnicas de supervivencia. Estoy confiada que, aunque esté en mal estado, esté con vida.

_No tardo mucho en llegar al sitio desde el que partí al campamento de los profesionales. No hay ni rastro de Peeta, aunque no me sorprende, porque he recorrido este lugar tres veces desde el incidente de las avispas. De haber estado cerca, seguro que lo habría sospechado. El arroyo empieza a doblarse hacia la izquierda para introducirse en una parte del bosque que no conozco. Una orilla embarrada y cubierta de plantas acuáticas enredadas lleva a unas grandes rocas que aumentan en tamaño hasta que empiezo a sentirme algo atrapada. Ahora no sería nada fácil escapar del arroyo, ni luchar contra Cato o Thresh mientras subo por este terreno rocoso._

_De hecho, justo cuando acabo de decidir que voy por el camino equivocado, que un chico herido no podría entrar y salir de esta fuente de agua, veo el reguero de sangre que rodea una roca. Hace tiempo que se ha secado, pero las manchas que van de un lado al otro sugieren que alguien (alguien que, quizá, no estuviese en plena posesión de sus facultades mentales) intentó limpiarse la sangre. _

_Abrazada a las rocas, me muevo lentamente hacia la sangre, buscándolo. Encuentro más manchas, una con unos trozos de tela pegados, pero ni rastro de él. Me derrumbo y digo su nombre en voz baja: _

_-¡Peeta, Peeta! _

_Entonces, un sinsajo aterriza en un árbol raquítico y empieza a imitarme, así que lo dejo, me rindo y vuelvo al arroyo pensando: «Tiene que haberse ido más abajo». Acabo de meter el pie en el agua cuando oigo una voz._

_-¿Has venido a rematarme, preciosa? _

_Me vuelvo de golpe; viene de mi izquierda, así que no lo oigo muy bien, y la voz es ronca y débil, aunque tiene que ser Peeta. ¿Qué otra persona me llamaría preciosa en este lugar? Recorro la orilla con la mirada, pero nada, sólo barro, plantas y la base de las rocas._

_-¿Peeta? -susurro-. ¿Dónde estás? -No me responde. ¿Me lo he imaginado? No, estoy segura de que era real y de que estaba cerca-. ¿Peeta? -Me arrastro por la orilla. _

_-Bueno, no me pises. _

_Retrocedo de un salto, porque la voz viene del suelo, pero sigo sin verlo. Entonces abre los ojos, de un azul inconfundible entre el lodo marrón y las hojas verdes. Ahogo un grito y me recompensa con la fugaz visión de sus dientes blancos al reírse._

_Es lo último en camuflaje; Peeta tendría que haberse olvidado del lanzamiento de pesos y haberse dedicado a convertirse en árbol en plena sesión privada con los Vigilantes. O en canto rodado. O en una orilla embarrada llena de malas hierbas. _

_-Cierra otra vez los ojos -le ordeno._

_Lo hace, y también la boca, y desaparece por completo. La mayor parte de lo que creo que es su cuerpo está debajo de una capa de lodo y plantas. La cara y los brazos están tan bien disfrazados que resultan invisibles. Me arrodillo a su lado_

_- Supongo que todas esas horas decorando pasteles han dado por fin su fruto. _

_-Sí, el glaseado, la última defensa de los moribundos. _

_-No te vas a morir. _

_-¿Y quién lo dice? -Tiene la voz muy ronca._

_-Yo. Ahora estamos en el mismo equipo, ya sabes._

_-Eso he oído -responde, abriendo los ojos-. Muy amable por tu parte venir a buscar lo que queda de mí._

_-¿Te cortó Cato? -le pregunto, sacando la botella para darle un poco de agua. _

_-Pierna izquierda, arriba. _

_-Vamos a meterte en el arroyo para que pueda lavarte y ver qué tipo de heridas tienes. _

_-Primero, acércate un momento, que tengo que decirte una cosa. -Me inclino sobre él y acerco el oído bueno a sus labios, que me hacen cosquillas cuando me susurra:- Recuerda que estamos locamente enamorados, así que puedes besarme cuando quieras. _

_-Gracias -respondo, apartando la cabeza de golpe, pero sin poder evitar reírme-. Lo tendré en cuenta. _Sin pensar en cómo quedaré, le doy un pico rápido en los labios.

_Al menos es capaz de bromear. Sin embargo, cuando empiezo a ayudarlo a llegar al arroyo, toda la ligereza desaparece. Está a poco más de medio metro. ¿Tan difícil va a ser? Pues sí, porque me doy cuenta de que no puede moverse ni un centímetro él solo; está tan débil que su única ayuda consiste en dejarse llevar. Intento arrastrarlo, pero, a pesar de que sé que hace todo lo posible por estarse quieto, se le escapan algunos gritos de dolor. El lodo y las plantas parecen haberlo atrapado y, al final, tengo que dar un enorme tirón para arrancarlo de sus garras. Sigue a medio metro del agua, tumbado, con los dientes apretados y las lágrimas abriéndole surcos en la porquería de la cara._

_-Mira, Peeta, voy a hacerte rodar hasta el arroyo. Aquí es poco profundo, ¿vale?_

_-Fantástico -responde._

_Me agacho a su lado. Pase lo que pase, me digo, no pararé hasta que esté en el agua._

_-A la de tres -le aviso-. ¡Una, dos y tres! -Sólo consigo que ruede una vuelta completa antes de pararme, por culpa de los horribles sonidos que está haciendo. Ahora está al borde del agua, quizá sea mejor así-. Vale, cambio de planes: no voy a meterte dentro del todo -le digo. Además, si lo consigo, quién sabe si después podré sacarlo._

_-¿Nada de rodar? _

_-Nada. Vamos a limpiarte. Vigila el bosque por mí, ¿vale?_

_No sé por dónde empezar: está tan cubierto de lodo y hojas apelmazadas que ni siquiera le veo la ropa..., si es que la lleva puesta. La idea me hace vacilar un momento_, más que nada, porque no quiero que vean lo que realmente pasa entre nosotros_, pero después me lanzo. Los cuerpos desnudos no importan mucho en el estadio, ¿verdad?_

_Tengo dos botellas de agua y la bota de Rue; las apoyo en las rocas del arroyo para que, mientras dos se llenan, pueda vaciar la tercera sobre Peeta. Tardo un rato, pero al final quito el barro suficiente para encontrar su ropa. Le bajo la cremallera de la chaqueta con mucho cuidado, le desabrocho la camisa y le quito las dos cosas. La camiseta interior está tan pegada a las heridas que tengo que cortarla con mi cuchillo y volver a mojarlo para soltarla._

_Está muy magullado, tiene una larga quemadura en el pecho y cuatro picaduras de rastrevíspula, contando con la de la oreja. Sin embargo, me siento un poco mejor, porque esas cosas puedo arreglarlas. Decido ocuparme primero de su torso, aliviar parte del dolor antes de encargarme de lo que le haya hecho Cato a su pierna. _

_Como tratarle las heridas no tiene mucho sentido si está tumbado en un charco de barro, lo apoyo como puedo en un canto rodado. Se queda ahí sentado, sin quejarse, mientras le lavo la tierra del pelo y la piel. Está muy pálido a la luz del sol y ya no parece fuerte y musculoso. _Se me encoje el corazón al compararlo con la imagen del chico fuerte y hermoso con el que he compartido tantas cosas a lo largo de éste tiempo. Sin embargo, la idea de saber que puedo cuidarlo y devolverle todo lo que él ha hecho por mi me recoforta y me anima para seguir con mi tarea.

_Le saco los aguijones de las picaduras, lo que le arranca una mueca, pero, en cuanto aplico las hojas, suspira de alivio. Mientras se seca al sol, lavo la camisa y la chaqueta, que están asquerosas, y las coloco sobre las piedras. Después le pongo la crema para las quemaduras en el pecho. Entonces me doy cuenta de lo caliente que tiene la piel. La capa de lodo y las botellas de agua habían ocultado el hecho de que está ardiendo de fiebre. Rebusco en el botiquín de primeros auxilios que le quité al chico del Distrito 1 y encuentro píldoras para reducir la temperatura. Mi madre a veces cede y las compra cuando fallan todos sus remedios caseros._

_-Trágate esto -le digo, y él se toma la medicina como un chico obediente-. Debes de tener hambre. _

_-La verdad es que no. Qué raro, llevo días sin tener hambre -responde Peeta._

_De hecho, cuando le ofrezco granso, arruga la nariz y vuelve la cara. Entonces me doy cuenta de lo enfermo que está. _

_-Peeta, tienes que comer algo -insisto. _

_-Sólo servirá para que lo devuelva. -Lo único que consigo es obligarlo a comer unos trocitos de manzana desecada-. Gracias. Estoy mucho mejor, de verdad. ¿Puedo dormir un poco, Katniss? _

_-Dentro de un momentito -le prometo-. Primero tengo que mirarte la pierna. _

_Con todo el cuidado del mundo, le quito las botas, los calcetines y después, centímetro a centímetro, los pantalones. Veo el corte que ha hecho la espada de Cato en la tela sobre el muslo, pero eso no me prepara de ninguna manera para lo que hay debajo. El profundo tajo inflamado supura sangre y pus, la pierna está hinchada y, lo peor de todo, huele a carne podrida. _

_Quiero huir, desaparecer en el bosque como hice el día en que trajeron al hombre quemado a nuestra casa, salir a cazar mientras mi madre y Prim se encargan de algo que yo no tengo ni el valor ni la habilidad de curar. Sin embargo, _es Peeta y_ aquí no hay nadie más que yo; intento imitar el comportamiento tranquilo de mi madre cuando tiene un caso especialmente difícil._

_-Bastante feo, ¿eh? -dice Peeta, que me observa con atención. _

_-Regular -respondo, encogiéndome de hombros como si no fuese gran cosa-. Deberías ver a algunas de las personas que le llevan a mi madre de las minas. -Me contengo para no añadir que suelo huir de la casa siempre que trata algo más grave que un resfriado_, cosa que él también sabe. _Bien pensado, ni siquiera me gusta estar cerca de la gente que tose-. Lo primero es limpiarla bien._

_Le he dejado puestos los calzoncillos porque no tienen mala pinta y no quiero pasarlos por encima del muslo herido. _Además no me gusta _la idea de que esté desnudo _delante de todo Panem, _me incomoda_, me da recelo_. Es otra de las habilidades de mi madre y Prim: la desnudez no tiene ningún efecto en ellas, no hace que se avergüencen. Lo más irónico es que, en este momento de los juegos, mi hermanita le sería más útil a Peeta que yo._

_Coloco mi trozo de plástico debajo de él para poder lavarlo del todo_ y trato de reconfortarlo acariciándolo suavemente_. Con cada botella que le echo encima, peor aspecto tiene la herida. El resto de su mitad inferior está bastante bien, sólo una picadura de rastrevíspula y unas cuantas quemaduras pequeñas que le trato rápidamente. Por otro lado, el corte de la pierna..., ¿cómo demonios voy a curarlo?_

_-¿Por qué no lo dejamos un momento al aire y...? -dejo la frase sin acabar. _

_-¿Y después lo curas? -responde Peeta. Es como si sintiese pena por mí, como si supiese lo perdida _y aterrada _que estoy._

_-Eso. Mientras tanto, cómete esto._

_Le pongo unas peras secas partidas por la mitad en la mano y vuelvo al arroyo a lavarle el resto de la ropa. Una vez la tengo puesta a secar, examino el contenido del botiquín; son cosas bastante básicas: vendas, píldoras para la fiebre, medicinas para el dolor de estómago. Nada del calibre de lo que necesito para curarlo._

_-Vamos a tener que experimentar -admito. _

_Sé que las hojas para las rastrevíspulas acaban con la infección, así que empiezo por ellas. A los pocos minutos de apretar la sustancia verde masticada en la herida, el pus empieza a bajarle por la pierna. Me digo que es buena señal y me muerdo con fuerza el interior de la mejilla, porque estoy a punto de echar fuera el desayuno. _

_-¿Katniss? -dice Peeta. Lo miro a los ojos y sé que debo de tener la cara verde-. ¿Y ese beso?_¡ Ahora estoy más limpio!_ -me dice moviendo los labios, pero sin emitir sonido alguno. Me echo a reír, porque todo esto es tan asqueroso que no puedo soportarlo-. ¿Va todo bien? -me pregunta, en un tono más inocente de lo normal._

_-Es que..., es que no se me dan bien estas cosas. No tengo ni idea de qué estoy haciendo y odio el pus. ¡Puaj! -Me permito exclamar mientras limpio la primera ronda de hojas y aplico la segunda-. ¡Puaaaaj! _

_-¿Cómo puedes cazar? _

_-Créeme, matar animales es mucho más sencillo que esto. Aunque, por lo que sé, podría estar matándote. _

_-¿Puedes darte un poco más de prisa? _

_-No. Cierra el pico y cómete las peras- _ le digo con tono mandón mientras apoyo levemente mis labios sobre los suyos, que están ardiendo.

_Después de tres aplicaciones y de lo que parece un cubo entero de pus, la herida tiene mejor aspecto. Como la inflamación ha bajado un poco, veo la profundidad del corte de Cato: llega hasta el hueso._

_-¿Y ahora qué, doctora Everdeen? -pregunta Peeta_ con tono pícaro, él sabe que soy la Everdeen equivocada.

_-Puedo ponerle un poco de pomada para las quemaduras. Creo que ayudaría con la infección. ¿Lo vendo? -Lo hago y todo parece mucho más manejable cuando está cubierto de algodón blanco y limpio, aunque, comparado con la venda estéril, el borde de sus calzoncillos parece sucio y lleno de bacterias. Saco la mochila de Rue-. Toma, cúbrete con esto y te lavo los calzoncillos. _

_-Oh, no me importa que me veas- _me dice guiñandone un ojo_. _

_-Eres como el resto de mi familia. A mí sí me importa, ¿vale? _Sobre todo que el resto de Panem vea lo hermoso que eres- le digo esto último al oído.

- Entiendo que no quieras darle todo un espectáculo a Panem, pero ¿ puedes ayudarme a sacarlo para que no me toque la herida?

- Vale.

Se sostiene de mis hombros para ayudarse a levantar la cadera y poder bajar los calzoncillos. Nuestros cuerpos están muy cerca, su boca está pegada a mi oído derecho.

- Pensé que no volvería a verte nuca más- me susurra.

- Yo tampoco- le confieso.

Cuando los calzoncillos ya están tocando el suelo, Peeta los toma con una mano y veo que los tira _a la corriente. Debe de sentirse un poco mejor si es capaz de lanzarlos._

_-¿Sabes? Para ser una cazadora letal eres un poco aprensiva -dice Peeta mientras le lavo la ropa interior entre dos piedras-. Ojalá te hubiese dejado darle la ducha a Haymitch. _

_-¿Qué te ha enviado hasta ahora? -le pregunto, arrugando la nariz al recordar la escena._

_-Nada de nada. -De repente, se da cuenta de algo y hace una pausa-. ¿Por qué? ¿A ti sí? _

_-La medicina para las quemaduras -respondo, casi con timidez-. Ah, y pan. _

_-Siempre supe que eras su favorita. _

_-Venga ya, si ni siquiera soporta estar en la misma habitación que yo._

_-Porque os parecéis -murmura Peeta, aunque no le hago caso, porque no es momento para ponerme a insultar a Haymitch, que es mi primer impulso._

_Dejo que Peeta se adormile mientras se le seca la ropa_. Su cabeza está apoyada sobre mi regazo y le acaricio sus hermosos rulos rubios. No puedo dejar de admirar sus largas pestañas, que son casi invisible de lo claras que son. Así dormido, parece casi un niño. Es evidente que la fiebre y la falta de alimento lo han debilitado, porque en otras circunstancias sé que estaríamos medio escondidos en el arroyo haciendo el amor. Mientras lo miro y acaricio no puedo evitar sentir el cosquilleo tan familiar que me domina cuando estamos junto.

_A última hora de la tarde, me da miedo que _sigamos acá tirados tan expuestos_, así que le sacudo un poco el hombro._

_-Peeta, tenemos que irnos ya. _

_-¿Irnos? -pregunta, como si estuviese aturdido-. ¿Adonde? _

_-Lejos de aquí. Quizás arroyo abajo, a algún lugar en el que podamos escondernos hasta que te pongas más fuerte. -Lo ayudo a vestirse y le dejo los pies descalzos para caminar por el agua; después lo levanto. Se queda pálido en cuanto apoya peso en la pierna-. Venga, puedes hacerlo. _

_Pero no puede; al menos, no por mucho tiempo. Recorremos cincuenta metros aguas abajo, él apoyado sobre mi hombro, y me doy cuenta de que va a desmayarse. Lo siento en la orilla, le pongo la cabeza entre las rodillas y le doy unas palmaditas torpes mientras examino la zona. Aunque está claro que me encantaría subirme a un árbol, no puede ser._

_Por otro lado, la cosa podría estar peor: hay algunas rocas que forman unas pequeñas estructuras similares a cuevas. Elijo una que está unos veinte metros por encima del arroyo. Cuando Peeta logra volver a levantarse, lo llevo medio a rastras hasta la cueva. La verdad es que me gustaría buscar un sitio mejor, pero habrá que conformarse con éste, porque mi aliado está rendido: cara blanca como la cal, jadeos y, aunque acaba de empezar a refrescar un poco, él tiembla._

_Cubro el suelo de la caverna con una capa de agujas de pino, desenrollo el saco de dormir y lo meto dentro. Le doy un par de píldoras con agua cuando está despistado, pero se niega a comer, ni siquiera admite la fruta. Después se queda tumbado y me mira fijamente, y yo fabrico una especie de cortina con vides para ocultar la entrada. El resultado no es satisfactorio; un animal no lo miraría dos veces, pero un humano notaría en seguida que es artificial. La rompo en pedazos, frustrada. _

_-Katniss -me llama. Me vuelvo y le aparto el pelo de los ojos-. Gracias por encontrarme._

_-Tú lo habrías hecho de ser al contrario -respondo._

_Tiene la frente ardiendo, como si la medicina no tuviese efecto. De repente, sin más, me asusta que se muera. _

_-Sí. Mira, si no regreso... -empieza._

_-No digas eso, no he sacado todo ese pus para nada. _

_-Lo sé, pero, por si acaso... -intenta seguir. _

_-No, Peeta, ni siquiera quiero hablar del tema -insisto, poniéndole los dedos en los labios para callarlo. _

_-Pero..._

_Siguiendo un impulso, me inclino y lo beso para que deje de hablar. _ Pero éste beso no es inocente cómo los que le dí durante el día. Trato de poner en éste beso todo lo que quiero decirle y no puedo o no quiero, porque no quiero que todos se enteren lo mucho que amo a mi chico del pan, que se enteren que no me imagino mi vida sin él y que nos han puesto en una situación horrible. Mientras nuestros labios se mueven con la coordinación perfecta que hemos aprendido, no puedo dejar de notar _que sus labios tienen una temperatura poco natural por culpa de la fiebre. Me aparto y lo arropo con el borde del saco. _

_-No te vas a morir. Te lo prohibo, ¿vale? _

_-Vale -susurra él - _¿No eres un sueño, no?- me pregunta con tono asustados.

- No, esto es real- le afirmo.

Cuando siento que se ha dormido nuevamente, _salgo al fresco aire nocturno justo cuando el paracaídas cae del cielo. Deshago rápidamente el nudo con la esperanza de que sea una medicina de verdad para tratar la pierna de Peeta. Sin embargo, me encuentro con una olla de caldo caliente. _

_Haymitch no podía haberme enviado un mensaje más claro: un beso equivale a una olla de caldo. Casi lo oigo gruñir: «Se supone que estás enamorada, preciosa, y el chico se está muriendo. ¡Dame algo con lo que pueda trabajar!»._

_Y tiene razón: si quiero mantener vivo a Peeta debo darle a la audiencia algo más por lo que preocuparse. Los amantes trágicos desesperados por volver juntos a casa..., dos corazones latiendo al ritmo de uno..., romance. _

Pero me niego a que el Capitolio use el amor que tengo por Peeta para desviar la atención de la crueldad que nos están haciendo vivir. Salvo Prim, el padre de Peeta y Naan, el hermano del medio de Peeta, nadie en el Distrito 12 sabe lo que pasa entre los dos. No tengo ní idea de cómo pueda reaccionar la madre de Peeta si damos un espectáculo como el que quiere Haymitch. ¿ Se descargará contra mi madre y Prim? Cualquier cosa que hagamos, creo que debería acordar con Peeta hasta dónde estamos dispuestos a mostrar y cuánto queremos actuar para preservar nuestra privacidad. Tomando el paracaídas, entro en la caverna.

_-¡Peeta! -exclamo, se ha dormido otra vez, pero lo despierto con un beso, lo que parece sorprenderlo. Después sonríe, como si se alegrara de estar allí tumbado y poder mirarme por los siglos de los siglos. Yo sostengo la olla en alto-. Peeta, mira lo que te ha enviado Haymitch._


	27. Chapter 27 Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

Ch 27 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

_Me paso una hora tratando de convencer a Peeta para que se trague el caldo, suplicándole, amenazándole y, sí, besándolo, hasta que al final, sorbito a sorbito, vacía la olla. Entonces dejo que se quede dormido y me ocupo de mí; me zampo una cena de ganso y raíces mientras veo el informe diario en el cielo. No hay muertes. De todos modos, Peeta y yo le hemos ofrecido un día bastante interesante a la audiencia, así que, con suerte, los Vigilantes nos concederán una noche tranquila._

_La costumbre hace que empiece a buscar un buen árbol para acurrucarme, antes de caer en la cuenta de que eso se acabó, al menos por un tiempo. No puedo dejar a Peeta sin protección en el suelo_ y, la verdad, es que no quiero estar lejos de él, no ahora que sé que puedo. Sin embargo, me gustaría que estuviésemos los atados en un árbol_. No toqué nada en el lugar de su último escondite junto al arroyo (¿cómo iba a ocultar nada?), y estamos a cuarenta y cinco metros escasos de allí, aguas abajo. Me pongo las gafas, preparo las armas y me dispongo a montar guardia._

_La temperatura baja rápidamente y, en pocos minutos, estoy helada como un polo. Al final me doy por vencida y me meto en el saco de dormir con Peeta. Está calentito y me acurruco con gusto hasta que me doy cuenta de que está algo más que calentito: es un horno, porque el saco está reflejando la fiebre de Peeta._

_Le pongo la mano en la frente y compruebo que está ardiendo y seca. No sé qué hacer. ¿Lo dejo en el saco y espero a que el exceso de calor lo haga sudar la fiebre? ¿Lo saco y espero a que el aire nocturno lo refresque? Acabo humedeciendo una venda y colocándosela en la cabeza. Parece poca cosa, pero no me atrevo a tomar ninguna decisión drástica. _

_Me paso la noche medio sentada, medio tumbada al lado de Peeta, refrescando la venda e intentando no pensar en que soy más vulnerable ahora que _finalmente hemos oficializado nuestra alianza, por no decir nuestro noviazgo. Pero la idea que podría volver a casa con él me tranquiliza un poco. Ahora estoy _anclada en el suelo, en guardia, con un enfermo a mi cargo. Sin embargo, sabía que estaba herido y, a pesar de ello, vine a por él. Tengo que confiar en que el instinto que me hizo ir a buscarlo fuese acertado._

_Cuando el cielo adquiere un tinte rosado, veo la capa de sudor sobre el labio de Peeta y descubro que le ha bajado la fiebre, no hasta la temperatura normal, pero sí varios grados. Como la noche anterior, cuando recogía vides, me encontré con uno de los arbustos de bayas que me había enseñado Rue, salgo a recoger la fruta y la aplasto en la olla del caldo, mezclándola con agua fría. _

_-Me desperté y no estabas -me dice Peeta, intentando levantarse, cuando llego a la cueva-. Estaba preocupado por ti._

_-¿Que tú estabas preocupado por mí? -pregunto, sin poder evitar la risa, mientras lo tumbo otra vez-. ¿Te has echado un vistazo últimamente? _

_-Creía que Cato y Clove te habían encontrado. Les gusta cazar de noche -sigue diciendo él, todavía muy serio._

_-¿Clove? ¿Quién es? _

_-La chica del Distrito 2. Sigue viva, ¿no?_

_-Sí. Estamos ellos, nosotros, Thresh y la Comadreja. Es el apodo de la chica del 5. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-Mejor que ayer. Esto es mucho mejor que el lodo: ropa limpia, medicinas, un saco de dormir... y tú._

En mi boca se forma una leve sonrisa al darme cuenta que, aún moribundo y con fiabre, Peeta sigue siendo el de siempre. _Le toco la mejilla, y él me coge la mano y se la lleva a los labios. _Siempre me pregunto en dónde ha visto Peeta esos gestos tan cariñosos que siempre comparte conmigo_, porque seguro que no ha sido entre su padre y esa bruja con la que se casó._

_-Se acabaron los besos hasta que comas -le digo._

_Lo ayudo a apoyar la espalda en la pared y él se traga obedientemente las cucharadas de papilla de bayas que le doy, aunque otra vez se niega a probar el granso. _

_-No has dormido -me dice. _

_-Estoy bien -respondo, a pesar de que me encuentro agotada. _

_-Duerme un poco. Yo vigilaré. Te despierto si pasa algo. Katniss -sigue diciendo, al verme vacilar-, no puedes estar despierta para siempre. _

_En eso tiene razón, en algún momento tendré que dormir, y mejor hacerlo ahora que Peeta está relativamente alerta y tenemos la luz del sol a nuestro favor. _

_-Vale, pero sólo unas cuantas horas; después me despiertas._

_Ahora hace demasiado calor para el saco de dormir, así que lo coloco sobre el suelo de la cueva y me tumbo encima, con el arco cargado en una mano, por si tengo que disparar en cuestión de segundos. Peeta se sienta a mi lado, apoyado en la pared, con la pierna mala estirada delante de él y los ojos clavados en el mundo exterior._

_-Duérmete -me dice en voz baja, y me aparta los mechones de pelo que me caen sobre la frente. Este gesto resulta natural y tranquilizador. No quiero que se pare, y él no lo hace; me sigue acariciando el pelo hasta que me quedo dormida._ Casi había olvidado lo que se siente dormir al lado de Peeta, aunque lo había soñado.

_Demasiado, he dormido demasiado. Lo sé en cuanto abro los ojos y veo que ya no es por la tarde. Peeta está a mi lado, en la misma posición. Me incorporo, sintiéndome algo a la defensiva, aunque llevo días sin encontrarme tan bien._

_-Peeta, se suponía que ibas a despertarme en un par de horas. _

_-¿Para qué? Aquí no ha pasado nada. Además, me gusta verte dormir; no frunces el ceño, lo que mejora mucho tu aspecto. _

_Obviamente, eso me hace fruncir el ceño, y él sonríe. Entonces me doy cuenta de lo secos que tiene los labios. Le toco la mejilla y está tan caliente como una estufa de carbón. Me asegura que ha estado bebiendo, pero a mí me parece que los contenedores están llenos. Le doy más píldoras para la fiebre y me quedo a su lado mientras se bebe primero un litro de agua y después otro. Le curo las heridas leves, las quemaduras y las picaduras, que tienen mejor aspecto._

_A continuación me preparo mentalmente y le quito la venda a la pierna. Se me cae el alma a los pies, porque está peor, mucho peor. Ya no hay pus al aire, pero se ha hinchado más, y la piel, tirante y reluciente, está inflamada. Entonces veo las líneas rojas que le empiezan a subir por la pierna: septicemia. Si no recibe atención médica, morirá; las hojas masticadas y la pomada no cambiarán nada en absoluto, necesitamos medicinas fuertes para la infección, medicinas del Capitolio. No tengo ni idea de cuánto podría costar algo tan potente; si Haymitch recoge las donaciones de todos los patrocinadores, ¿será suficiente? Lo dudo. Los regalos suben de precio cuanto más duran los juegos; lo que sirve para comprar una comida completa en el primer día, sólo da para una galleta salada en el decimosegundo. Y la clase de medicamento que necesita Peeta es cara desde el principio._

_-Bueno, está más hinchado, pero no hay pus -digo, con voz temblorosa._

_-Sé lo que es la septicemia, Katniss, aunque mi madre no sea sanadora._

_-Simplemente significa que vas a tener que sobrevivir a los otros, Peeta. Te curarán en el Capitolio, cuando ganemos._

_-Sí, buen plan -responde, pero me da la impresión de que lo hace por mí. _

_-Tienes que comer y mantenerte fuerte. Voy a hacerte una sopa. _

_-No enciendas un fuego, no merece la pena. _

_-Ya veremos._

_Cuando meto la olla en el arroyo, me asombra el calor brutal que hace. Juraría que los Vigilantes están subiendo la temperatura poco a poco por el día y bajándola al máximo por la noche. Sin embargo, el calor de las piedras cocidas al sol junto al arroyo me da una idea; quizá no haga falta encender una hoguera. _

_Me coloco sobre una gran roca plana, a medio camino entre el arroyo y la cueva. Después de purificar media olla de agua, la coloco al sol y añado varias piedras calientes del tamaño de huevos. Soy la primera en reconocer que no valgo mucho como cocinera, pero, como la sopa consiste, básicamente, en echarlo todo dentro de una olla y esperar, es una de mis especialidades. Pico el ganso hasta que es poco más que papilla y aplasto algunas de las raíces de Rue. Por suerte, las dos cosas se habían asado antes, así que sólo hay que calentar._

_Gracias al sol y las rocas, el agua está ya caliente. Echo dentro la carne y las raíces, cambio las rocas frías por otras calientes y voy en busca de alguna verdura que le dé un poco de sabor. No tardo en descubrir unos cebollinos que crecen en la base de unas rocas. Perfecto. Los pico y los meto en la olla, vuelvo a cambiar las rocas, le pongo la tapa y dejo que todo se cueza. No he visto muchas presas por aquí, pero no me siento cómoda dejando a Peeta solo mientras cazo, así que coloco una docena de trampas de lazo y espero tener suerte._

_Me pregunto cómo les irá a los demás tributos sin su principal fuente de alimentación. Al menos tres de ellos, Cato, Clove y la Comadreja, dependían de ella, aunque seguramente Thresh no. Tengo la sensación de que comparte algunos de los conocimientos de Rue sobre cómo alimentarse de la tierra. ¿Estarán luchando entre ellos? ¿Buscándonos? Quizá uno nos haya localizado y esté esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. La idea hace que vuelva a la cueva. _

_Peeta está tumbado sobre el saco de dormir, a la sombra de las rocas. Aunque se anima un poco cuando entro, está claro que se siente fatal. Le pongo una tela fresca en la cabeza, pero se calienta en cuanto le toca la piel. _

_-¿Quieres algo? -le pregunto. _

_-No, gracias. Espera, sí: cuéntame un cuento._

_-¿Un cuento? ¿Sobre qué?_

_No soy una gran cuentacuentos, se parece mucho a cantar. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, Prim me saca alguno. _Pero sospecho que Peeta ya conoce todos mis cuentos.

_-Uno que sea alegre. Cuéntame el día más feliz que puedas recordar. _

_Dejo escapar un sonido, mezcla de suspiro y exasperación. _¿Que le cuente algo alegre sin tener que revelar a todo Panem que hace un año y medio que nos encontramos a escondidas fuera de la alambrada? Además, no quiero contarle a nadie los hermosos momentos que hemos pasado juntos. ¿ Qué pensaría Gale de mí con esas revelaciones?_ Me va a costar más trabajo que hacer la sopa. Me devano los sesos en busca de buenos recuerdos_ que no incluyan nuestro romance frutivo_, pero la mayoría son sobre Gale y yo cazando en el bosque, y, por algún motivo, me parece que no les gustarían ni a Peeta ni a la audiencia. Eso me deja a Prim._

_-¿Te he contado alguna vez cómo conseguí la cabra de Prim? -pregunto, y él sacude la cabeza y espera_.

Él conoce perfectamente la historia, pero de alguna manera, ha hecho el mismo razonamiento que yo y está dispuesto a armar un show. _ Empiezo, aunque con precaución, porque mis palabras se van a oír por todo Panem. Está claro que la gente ha sumado dos más dos y sabe de mi caza furtiva, pero no quiero buscarles problemas a Gale, Sae la Grasienta, la carnicera y los agentes de la paz de casa que me compran la carne, y eso es justo lo que haría si anunciase públicamente que ellos también infringen la ley. _Tampoco saben que Peeta sale a cazar conmigo todos los domingos.

_Ésta es la verdadera historia de cómo conseguí el dinero para la cabra de Prim, Lady. Un viernes de mayo por la noche, el día antes del décimo cumpleaños de Prim, Gale y yo nos fuimos al bosque en cuanto acabó el colegio, porque yo quería recoger lo suficiente para comprarle un regalo a mi hermana. Pensaba en una tela nueva para un vestido o en un cepillo para el pelo._

_Nuestras trampas habían funcionado bien y el bosque estaba repleto de verduras, pero no más que cualquier otra noche de viernes. Decepcionada, regresamos a casa, aunque Gale decía que nos iría mejor al día siguiente. Estábamos descansando un momento junto a un arroyo cuando lo vimos: un joven ciervo, probablemente de un año, por su aspecto; empezaban a salirle los cuernos, pequeños y cubiertos de terciopelo. Estaba preparado para huir, pero dudaba de nosotros, porque no estaba acostumbrado a los humanos. Era precioso._

_Quizá dejó de ser tan precioso cuando recibió los dos flechazos, uno en el cuello y el otro en el pecho: Gale y yo habíamos disparado a la vez. El ciervo intentó correr, pero tropezó y el cuchillo de Gale le cortó el cuello antes de que el animal supiese lo que pasaba. Por un momento sentí una punzada de dolor ante la muerte de algo tan joven y tierno, aunque después me gruñó el estómago al pensar en toda aquella carne joven y tierna._

_¡Un ciervo! Gale y yo sólo habíamos cazado tres en total_. Gale no sabía que con Peeta habíamos estado toda la primavera y verano cazando ciervos en nuestro lado del bosque_. El primero era una hembra que tenía una pata herida, así que casi no contaba. Sin embargo, de aquella experiencia habíamos aprendido a no llevar la presa a rastras hasta el Quemador, porque había sido el caos: compradores pujando por las piezas e intentando arrancarlas ellos mismos. Sae la Grasienta había intervenido y nos había enviado con la cierva a la carnicera, pero el animal estaba destrozado, le habían quitado trozos de carne y tenía la piel llena de agujeros. Aunque todos pagaron lo justo, la presa perdió valor._

_Por eso, cuando cazamos el ciervo, esperamos a que oscureciese para meternos por el agujero de la alambrada que estaba más cerca de la carnicera. A pesar de que todos supieran que cazábamos, no era buena cosa que nos vieran arrastrar un ciervo de sesenta y ocho kilos por las calles del Distrito 12 a plena luz del día, como si se lo restregásemos en las narices a los funcionarios._

_La carnicera, una mujer bajita y regordeta llamada Rooba, abrió la puerta trasera cuando llamamos. Con Rooba no se regatea: ella te da un precio y tú lo tomas o lo dejas; pero es un precio justo. Aceptamos su oferta por el ciervo y ella añadió un par de filetes de venado que podríamos recoger después de que lo despiezase. Incluso dividiendo el dinero entre los dos, ni Gale ni yo habíamos tenido tanto junto en nuestra vida. Decidimos guardarlo en secreto y sorprender a nuestras familias con la carne y el dinero a la noche siguiente._

_En realidad, así es como conseguí el dinero para la cabra, pero_ en la historia que le estoy contando a Peeta frente a todo Panem _le dije que vendí un antiguo medallón de plata de mi madre. Eso no le hace mal a nadie. Después sigo con la historia a partir de la tarde del cumpleaños de Prim._

_Gale y yo fuimos al mercado de la plaza a comprar telas para el vestido de Prim. Mientras acariciaba un trozo de grueso algodón azul, algo me llamó la atención. Al otro lado de la Veta vivía un anciano con un pequeño rebaño de cabras; no sé su verdadero nombre, pero todos lo llaman el hombre de las cabras. Tiene las articulaciones hinchadas y retorcidas en extraños ángulos, además de una tos seca que demuestra que trabajó muchos años en las minas. Pero es un tipo con suerte: en algún momento consiguió ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar las cabras, y ahora tiene algo que hacer en su vejez, en vez de morirse de hambre poco a poco._

_Aunque es sucio e impaciente, sus cabras están limpias y su leche es buena, si tienes dinero para pagarla. Una de las cabras, una blanca con manchas negras, estaba tumbada en un carro y no resultaba difícil averiguar por qué: algo, probablemente un perro, le había mordido la paletilla, y se le había infectado. Estaba mal, el hombre de las cabras tenía que levantarla para ordeñar, pero se me ocurrió que conocía a la persona perfecta para curarla._

_-Gale -susurré-, quiero esa cabra para Prim. _

_Tener una cabra podía cambiarte la vida en el Distrito 12; esos animales se alimentan de casi cualquier cosa, la Pradera es un lugar perfecto para darles de comer, y pueden proporcionar casi cuatro litros de leche al día: para beber, para hacer queso y para vender. Ni siquiera va contra la ley. _

_-Está malherida -dijo Gale-. Será mejor que le echemos un vistazo más de cerca. _

_Nos acercamos y compré una taza de leche para compartir; después nos pusimos delante de la cabra, como si sintiésemos curiosidad y no tuviésemos nada mejor que hacer. _

_-Dejadla en paz -dijo el hombre. _

_-Sólo estamos mirando -respondió Gale. _

_-Bueno, pues mirad deprisa. Va directa a la carnicería. Casi nadie compra su leche y, si la compran, pagan la mitad. _

_-¿Qué te da la carnicera por ella? -le pregunté. _

_-Espera a ver -contestó el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros. Me volví y vi que Rooba se acercaba a nosotros-. Qué bien que aparezcas -le dijo el hombre de las cabras cuando llegó-. Esta chica de aquí le ha echado el ojo a tu cabra. _

_-No, si ya está apalabrada -repuse, intentando sonar despreocupada. _

_-No lo está -dijo Rooba, mirándome de arriba abajo; después miró hacia la cabra con el ceño fruncido-. Mira esa paletilla, seguro que la mitad del bicho estará tan podrido que no me valdrá ni para salchichas. _

_-¿Qué? Teníamos un trato. _

_-Teníamos un trato por un animal con unas cuantas marcas de dientes, no por esto. Véndesela a la chica, si es lo bastante tonta para comprarla. _

_Antes de alejarse, vi que Rooba me guiñaba un ojo. El hombre de las cabras estaba enfadado, pero seguía queriendo quitarse la cabra de encima. Tardamos media hora en acordar un precio, y ya teníamos a nuestro alrededor a una multitud de espectadores deseosos de dar su opinión. Era un trato excelente si la cabra vivía, pero un robo si se moría. Todos querían llevar razón, mientras yo me limitaba a llevarme la cabra. _

_Gale se ofreció a cargar con ella; creo que quería ver la cara de Prim tanto como yo. En un momento de absoluta felicidad, compré un lazo rosa y se lo até al cuello, y después corrimos a mi casa. La reacción de Prim cuando entramos con la cabra fue para verla; hay que recordar que es la misma chica que lloró hasta que logró salvar a aquel horroroso gato viejo, Buttercup. Estaba tan emocionada que empezó a llorar y a reír a la vez; mi madre no estaba tan segura, al ver la herida, pero las dos se pusieron a trabajar con ella, aplicándole hierbas y engatusando al animal para que se tragase sus brebajes. _

_-Suenan como tú -dice Peeta. Casi se me había olvidado que estaba conmigo. _

_-Oh, no, Peeta, ellas saben hacer magia. Esa cosa no podría haberse muerto ni queriendo -respondo, aunque me muerdo la lengua, porque me doy cuenta de lo que le parecerá mi afirmación a él, que se muere en mis incompetentes manos. _

_-No te preocupes, que no quiero -bromea-. Termina la historia._

_-Bueno, eso es todo. Sólo que recuerdo que aquella noche Prim insistió en dormir con Lady en una manta junto al fuego y que, justo antes de dormirse las dos, la cabra le lamió la mejilla, como si le diese un beso de buenas noches o algo así. Ya estaba loca por ella. _

_-¿Todavía llevaba puesto el lazo rosa? _

_-Creo que sí. ¿Por qué? _

_-Intento imaginármelo -responde, pensativo-. Ahora entiendo por qué fue un día feliz. _

_-Bueno, sabía que esa cabra era una mina de oro. _

_-Sí, claro que me refería a eso, no a la inmensa alegría que le diste a tu hermana, a la que quieres tanto que ocupaste su lugar en la cosecha -dice Peeta, en tono irónico. _

_-La cabra se ha amortizado con creces -insisto, con aire de superioridad. _

_-Bueno, no se atrevería a lo contrario, teniendo en cuenta que le salvaste la vida. Pretendo hacer lo mismo. _

_-¿De verdad? ¿Y cuánto decías que me has costado? _

_-Muchos problemas. No te preocupes, te lo pagaré con intereses._

_-No dices más que tonterías -respondo, y le toco la frente. La fiebre no hace más que subir-. Aunque estás un poco más fresco._

_El sonido de las trompetas me sorprende; me pongo en pie de un salto y me asomo corriendo a la entrada de la cueva; no quiero perderme ni una sílaba. Es mi nuevo mejor amigo, Claudius Templesmith, y, como esperaba, nos invita a un banquete. Bueno, no tenemos tanta hambre y, literalmente, descarto su propuesta moviendo la mano con indiferencia, hasta que dice: _

_-Una cosa más: puede que algunos estéis ya rechazando mi invitación, pero no se trata de un banquete normal. Cada uno de vosotros necesita una cosa desesperadamente. -Sí que necesito algo desesperadamente, algo para curar la pierna de Peeta-. En la Cornucopia, al alba, encontraréis lo que necesitáis en una mochila marcada con el número de vuestro distrito. Pensadlo bien antes de descartarlo. Para algunos, será vuestra última oportunidad. _

_Se acabó, sólo quedan sus palabras, flotando en el aire. Peeta me coge de los hombros por detrás y me asusta. _Mientras me rodea con sus brazo me dice al oído:

_-No -me dice-. No vas a arriesgar la vida por mí. _

_-¿Y quién ha dicho que piense hacerlo? _

_-Entonces, ¿no vas? _

_-Claro que no voy, ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Crees que voy a meterme en una barra libre con Cato, Clove y Thresh? No seas estúpido -respondo, ayudándolo a volver a la cama-. Dejaré que luchen entre ellos y veremos quién sale en el cielo mañana por la noche; después pensaremos en un plan. _

_-Qué mal mientes, Katniss, no sé cómo has sobrevivido tanto tiempo. -Empieza a imitarme-. «Sabía que esa cabra era una mina de oro. Estás un poco más fresco. Claro que no voy.» -Sacude la cabeza-. Será mejor que no te dediques a las cartas, porque perderías hasta la camisa. _

_-Vale, sí que voy, ¡y no puedes detenerme! -exclamo, con la cara roja de rabia. _

_-Puedo seguirte, al menos un trecho. Quizá no llegue a la Cornucopia, pero, si voy detrás de ti gritando tu nombre, seguro que alguien me encuentra. Así moriré, y punto. _

_-No podrías recorrer ni cien metros con esa pierna. _

_-Entonces, me arrastraré. Si tú vas, yo voy._

_Es lo bastante cabezón y, quizá, lo bastante fuerte para hacerlo, para salir aullando por el bosque detrás de mí. Aunque no lo encuentre un tributo, podría hacerlo otra cosa, y él no puede defenderse. Si quiero ir sola, voy a tener que emparedarlo aquí dentro. Además, ¿quién sabe el daño que podría hacerle el esfuerzo? _

_-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Sentarme a verte morir? -digo, porque tiene que saber que no es una opción, que la audiencia me odiaría y, sinceramente, yo también me odiaría si ni siquiera lo intentara. _

_-No me moriré, te lo prometo, si tú me prometes que no irás. _

_Estamos en tablas. Sé que no puedo convencerlo de esto, así que no lo intento y finjo aceptarlo a regañadientes. _

_-Entonces tendrás que hacer lo que te diga, beberte el agua, despertarme cuando te lo pida y comerte toda la sopa, ¡aunque esté asquerosa! _

_-De acuerdo. ¿Está ya? _

_-Espera aquí. _

_El aire se ha vuelto frío, aunque el sol no se ha puesto. Yo tenía razón, los Vigilantes están jugando con la temperatura. Me pregunto si uno de los tributos necesitará desesperadamente una buena manta. La sopa sigue calentita en su olla de hierro y, de hecho, tampoco está tan asquerosa. Peeta se la come sin quejarse, e incluso rebaña la olla para demostrar su entusiasmo. Divaga sobre lo deliciosa que está, lo que debería animarme, de no ser porque sé lo que le hace la fiebre a la gente. Es como escuchar a Haymitch antes de que el alcohol lo deje del todo incoherente. Le doy otra dosis de la medicina para la fiebre antes de se le vaya por completo la cabeza. _

_Cuando me acerco al arroyo para lavarme, sólo puedo pensar en que morirá si no acudo al banquete. Lo mantendré con vida un par de días y después la infección le llegará al corazón, al cerebro o a los pulmones y acabará con él. Y yo me quedaré aquí sola, otra vez, esperando a los demás. _Pero ésta vez, con el corazón roto.

_Estoy tan perdida en mis pensamientos que casi me pierdo el paracaídas, aunque flota delante de mis narices. Salto a cogerlo, lo saco del agua y arranco la tela plateada para conseguir el frasco. ¡Haymitch lo ha conseguido! Ha conseguido la medicina, no sé cómo, habrá convencido a un grupo de románticos idiotas para que vendieran sus joyas. ¡Puedo salvar a Peeta!_

_Sin embargo, es un frasco muy pequeño, debe de ser muy fuerte para curar a alguien tan enfermo. Empieza a corroerme la duda, así que destapo el frasco y lo huelo; se me cae el corazón a los pies cuando me llega el aroma dulzón. Para asegurarme, me echo una gota en la punta de la lengua: no cabe duda, es jarabe somnífero. Es una medicina común en el Distrito 12, barata para ser medicina, aunque muy adictiva. Casi todos han tomado una dosis en algún momento. Nosotras tenemos un poco en casa, y mi madre se la da a los pacientes histéricos, de modo que se duerman y ella pueda coser una herida fea, tranquilizarlos o sólo mitigar su dolor durante la noche. Sólo hace falta un poquito, un frasco de este tamaño podría tumbar a Peeta durante un día entero, pero ¿de qué me sirve eso? Me pongo tan furiosa que estoy a punto de tirar al arroyo el último regalo de Haymitch, hasta que caigo en la cuenta: ¿un día entero? Es más de lo que necesito. _

_Aplasto un puñado de bayas para que no se note tanto el sabor y añado algunas hojas de menta, por si acaso. Después, regreso a la cueva. _

_-Te he traído un regalo. He encontrado otro arbusto de bayas un poco más abajo. _

_Peeta abre la boca sin vacilar para tragarse el primer bocado, pero, acto seguido, frunce un poco el ceño. _

_-Están muy dulces. _

_-Sí, son almezas; mi madre las utiliza para hacer mermelada. ¿Es que no las habías probado antes? -pregunto, metiéndole la siguiente cucharada en la boca. _

_-No -responde él, casi perplejo-, pero me suena el sabor. ¿Almezas? _

_-Bueno, no es fácil encontrarlas en el mercado, son silvestres -respondo; otra cucharada dentro, sólo me queda una. _

_-Son tan dulces como el jarabe -dice él, tomándose la última-. Jarabe. _

_Peeta abre mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de la verdad_, de mi traición_, pero yo le tapo con fuerza la boca y la nariz, obligándolo a tragar en vez de a escupir. Él intenta vomitar la papilla, pero es demasiado tarde: ya empieza a perder la conciencia. Mientras se va, leo en sus ojos que no me lo perdonará nunca._

_Me echo atrás, en cuchillas, y lo miro con una mezcla de tristeza y satisfacción. Se ha manchado la barbilla con una de las bayas, así que se la limpio. _

_-¿Quién era la que no podía mentir, Peeta? -digo, aunque sé que no puede oírme. _

_Da igual: el resto de Panem sí puede. _


	28. Chapter 28 Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

¡Pocos cambios! Ch 28 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

_En las horas que quedan para que anochezca me dedico a recoger rocas y hacer todo lo posible por camuflar la abertura de la cueva. Es un proceso lento y arduo, pero, después de mucho sudar y mover cosas de sitio, me siento satisfecha: ahora la cueva parece formar parte de una pila de rocas de mayor tamaño, como muchas de las que tenemos cerca._

_Todavía puedo llegar hasta Peeta a través de un pequeño agujero, pero no se ve desde el exterior. Eso es bueno, porque esta noche tendremos que compartir saco de nuevo. Además, si no regreso del banquete, Peeta estará escondido, aunque no del todo atrapado. En cualquier caso, dudo que pueda aguantar mucho más sin medicinas. Si muero en el banquete, es muy probable que el Distrito 12 no tenga vencedor este año._

_Me como unos cuantos pececillos de esta parte del arroyo, que tienen un montón de espinas, lleno todos los contenedores de agua y la purifico, y limpio mis armas. Me quedan nueve flechas en total. Medito si debo dejarle a Peeta el cuchillo para que tenga alguna protección mientras no esté con él, pero no tiene sentido. El chico estaba en lo cierto: su última defensa es el camuflaje. Sin embargo, a mí sí podría servirme el cuchillo. ¿Quién sabe con qué me encontraré?_

_Estoy bastante segura de algunas cosas; por ejemplo, de que Cato, Clove y Thresh, como mínimo, estarán cerca cuando empiece el banquete. No estoy segura de qué hará la Comadreja, ya que la confrontación directa no es ni su estilo, ni su punto fuerte. Es más pequeña que yo y va desarmada, a no ser que haya conseguido alguna arma después. Probablemente se quedará en algún lugar cercano y esperará a ver qué puede rapiñar. Sin embargo, los otros tres... Voy a tener las manos llenas. La habilidad para matar desde lejos es mi mayor ventaja, pero sé que tendré que entrar en el meollo para conseguir esa mochila, la que tiene el número 12, según dijo Claudius Templesmith. _

_Observo el cielo con la esperanza de contar con un adversario menos al alba, pero no aparece nadie. Mañana habrá rostros ahí arriba, porque los banquetes siempre tienen víctimas. _

_Me arrastro hasta el interior de la cueva, me coloco las gafas y me acurruco al lado de Peeta. Por suerte, esta noche he podido dormir bien; tengo que quedarme despierta. Aunque en realidad no creo que nos ataquen esta noche, tengo que estar despierta al alba. _

_Esta noche hace frío, muchísimo frío, como si los Vigilantes hubiesen introducido una corriente de aire helado en el estadio, suposición que puede ser correcta. Me tumbo junto a Peeta dentro del saco e intento absorber todo el calor que le provoca la fiebre. _Aunque sé que mentalmente está muy lejos de mí, la familiaridad de su cuerpo junto al mío me retrotrae a momentos más felices. Dentro mí, estos recuerdos me dan la energía necesaria para llevar a cabo mi plan. Sólo la idea de que si tengo éxito podremos volver los dos me revitaliza.

_Aunque intento no hacerlo, no puedo evitar pensar en mi madre y Prim, preguntarme si lograrán dormir un poco esta noche. A estas alturas de los juegos, con un acontecimiento tan importante como el banquete, seguramente habrán cancelado las clases. Mi familia puede verlo en ese cacharro lleno de estática que tenemos en casa o unirse a la multitud en la plaza, para verlo en las nítidas pantallas gigantescas. En casa tendrá intimidad, pero en la plaza recibirán apoyo, los vecinos les dedicarán palabras amables y les darán algo de comida, si pueden. Me pregunto si el _padre de Peeta _las habrá buscado, sobre todo ahora que_ es oficial que _Peeta y yo formamos equipo, y habrá cumplido su promesa de procurar que mi hermana tenga el estómago lleno. _

_En el Distrito 12 deben de estar bastante contentos, porque casi nunca nos quedan participantes cuando el juego está tan avanzado. Seguro que todos están emocionados con Peeta y conmigo, sobre todo desde nuestro reencuentro. Si cierro los ojos, me imagino cómo le gritan a las pantallas, animándonos; veo sus caras vitoreándonos, la de Sae la Grasienta, la de Madge e incluso las de los agentes de la paz que me compran la carne. _

_Y Gale. Lo conozco, él no estará gritando y lanzando vítores, sino que observará cada momento y cada detalle, e intentará hacerme volver a casa a fuerza de voluntad. ¿Estará deseando que Peeta también lo consiga? Me pregunto qué pensará de tanto besuqueo. _No creo que esté muy contento. Esa es una de las razones por la cuales no le he contado nunco de lo que pasa entre Peeta y yo.

_A través de una grieta en las rocas veo la luna avanzar por el cielo. Cuando calculo que faltan unas tres horas para el alba, empiezo a prepararme. Procuro dejarle a Peeta cerca el agua y el botiquín de primeros auxilios; lo demás no le servirá de nada si no regreso, y ni siquiera estas cosas podrán mantenerlo vivo mucho tiempo. Después de pensarlo un poco, le quito la chaqueta y me la pongo encima de la mía. Él no la necesita, ya que está dentro del saco y con la fiebre muy alta; además, durante el día, si no estoy con él para quitársela, se asará vivo con ella._

_Ya tengo las manos entumecidas por el frío, así que cojo el par de calcetines de reserva de Rue, les hago agujeros para los dedos y me los pongo. Ayuda un poco. Lleno su mochilita de comida, una botella de agua y vendas, me meto el cuchillo en el cinturón, y cojo el arco y las flechas. Cuando estoy a punto de irme, me inclino sobre Peeta para darle un largo beso. Me imagino los suspiros llorosos del Capitolio. _Sé que no puedo llorar, aunque no sé si volveré a verlo. Sin embargo, _finjo que me enjugo las lágrimas. Después me meto por la abertura de las rocas y salgo a la noche._

_Mi aliento forma nubéculas blancas al entrar en contacto con el aire; hace tanto frío como en una noche de noviembre en casa, una noche en los bosques, linterna en mano, en la que corro a reunirme con Gale en un lugar previamente acordado para acurrucamos juntos _

_bebiendo una infusión, envueltos en mantas, con la esperanza de que pase por allí alguna presa conforme se acerque la mañana. «Oh, Gale -pienso-, si estuvieras aquí para guardarme las espaldas...»_

_Me muevo todo lo deprisa que me atrevo. Las gafas son extraordinarias, aunque sigo echando mucho de menos el uso de mi oído izquierdo. No sé qué hizo la explosión, pero creo que ha estropeado algo de forma irreparable. Da igual, si vuelvo a casa seré tan asquerosamente rica que podré pagar a alguien para que oiga por mí. _

_El bosque siempre parece distinto por la noche; incluso con las gafas, todo tiene un ángulo desconocido, como si los árboles, flores y piedras del día se hubiesen ido a dormir y hubiesen enviado como sustitutos a unas versiones más siniestras. No intento nada peligroso, como escoger una nueva ruta, sino que vuelvo al arroyo y sigo el mismo recorrido de vuelta al escondite de Rue, cerca del lago. Por el camino no veo ni rastro de los demás tributos, ni una nube de vaho, ni una rama moviéndose._

_O soy la primera o los otros se buscaron un sitio ayer por la noche. Cuando me meto en la maleza para esperar a que empiece a correr la sangre, todavía queda más de una hora, quizá dos, para que amanezca. Mastico un par de hojas de menta: mi estómago no da para más. Por suerte, tengo la chaqueta de Peeta además de la mía; si no, habría tenido que moverme para entrar en calor._

_El cielo adquiere un tono de mañana gris brumosa y sigue sin haber ni rastro de los demás. La verdad es que no me sorprende, ya que todos han destacado por su fuerza, capacidad asesina o astucia. ¿Supondrán que llevo a Peeta conmigo? Dudo que la Comadreja y Thresh sepan que está herido, lo que me viene bien, porque quizá así crean que él me cubre cuando vaya a por la mochila. _

_Pero ¿dónde la han puesto? El estadio ya está lo bastante iluminada para quitarme las gafas. Oigo los cantos de los pájaros diurnos, ¿no es ya la hora? Durante un segundo me entra el pánico de estar en el sitio equivocado. Sin embargo, no, recuerdo bien que Claudius Templesmith habló de la Cornucopia, y aquí está. Y aquí estoy. Entonces, ¿dónde está mi banquete?_

_Justo cuando el primer rayo de sol se refleja en la Cornucopia de oro, noto movimiento en el llano. El suelo delante de la boca del cuerno se divide en dos y surge una mesa redonda con un mantel blanco como la nieve. En la mesa hay cuatro mochilas, dos negras grandes con los números 2 y 11, una mediana verde con el número 5, y una diminuta naranja (lo cierto es que podría llevarla colgada de la muñeca) que debe de tener un 12._

_A los pocos segundos de oír el clic de la mesa al encajar en el suelo, una figura sale corriendo de la Cornucopia, agarra la mochila verde y se aleja a toda prisa. ¡Es la Comadreja! ¡Ella era la única capaz de salir con una idea tan genial y arriesgada! Los demás seguimos colocados alrededor del llano, analizando la situación, y ella ya tiene su mochila. Además, nos ha atrapado, porque nadie quiere perseguirla, no con las otras mochilas sobre la mesa, vulnerables._

_La Comadreja debe de haber dejado allí las otras a propósito, porque sabía que robar una con otro número haría que alguien la persiguiese. ¡Ésa tendría que haber sido mi estrategia! Mientras yo experimento sorpresa, admiración, rabia, celos y, por último, frustración, su mata de pelo rojizo ya ha desaparecido entre los árboles, fuera del alcance de mi arco. _

_Ummm. Siempre temo a los otros, pero quizá sea la Comadreja la verdadera contrincante. Encima, me ha costado tiempo, porque ahora queda claro que tengo que ser la siguiente. Si alguien llega a la mesa antes que yo, no le costará llevarse mi paquete y largarse._

_Sin vacilar, salgo corriendo hacia la mesa y noto el peligro antes de verlo. Por suerte, el primer cuchillo se dirige a mi lado derecho, así que lo oigo y soy capaz de desviarlo con el arco. Me vuelvo, tenso la cuerda y lanzo una flecha directa al corazón de Clove. Ella se vuelve lo justo para evitar un blanco mortal, pero la punta le agujerea el antebrazo izquierdo. Aunque es una pena que no sea zurda, me basta para frenarla durante unos segundos, ya que tiene que sacarse la flecha del brazo y examinar la gravedad de la herida. Yo me sigo moviendo y coloco otra flecha de forma automática, como sólo sabe hacer alguien que lleva muchos años cazando. _

_Ya he llegado a la mesa, cojo la mochilita naranja, meto la mano entre las correas y me la pongo en el brazo, porque es demasiado pequeña para encajar en cualquier otra parte de mi anatomía. Me vuelvo para disparar de nuevo cuando el segundo cuchillo me da en la frente. Me hace un corte encima de la ceja derecha, me ciega un ojo y me llena la boca de sangre. Me tambaleo y retrocedo, pero consigo lanzar la flecha que tengo preparada hacia mi atacante, más o menos. En cuanto sale, sé que no acertaré; entonces Clove se me echa encima, me derriba boca arriba y me sujeta los hombros contra el suelo con las rodillas. «Se acabó», pienso, y, por el bien de Prim, espero que sea rápido._

_Sin embargo, ella quiere saborear el momento, incluso cree tener tiempo. Sin duda, Cato está cerca, protegiéndola, esperando a Thresh y, posiblemente, a Peeta. _

_-¿Dónde está tu novio, Distrito 12? ¿Sigue vivo? -me pregunta. _

_-Está aquí al lado, cazando a Cato -respondo; bueno, mientras hablemos, seguiré viva. Grito a todo pulmón-: ¡Peeta! _

_Clove me da un puñetazo a la altura de la tráquea, lo que sirve a la perfección para callarme. Sin embargo, mueve la cabeza de uno a otro lado, por lo que entiendo que, durante un instante, ha pensado que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Como no aparece ningún Peeta para salvarme, se vuelve de nuevo hacia mí. _

_-Mentirosa -dice, sonriendo-. Está casi muerto, Cato sabe bien dónde cortó. Seguramente lo tienes atado a la rama de un árbol mientras intentas que no se le pare el corazón. ¿Qué hay en esa mochilita tan mona? ¿La medicina para tu chico enamorado? Qué pena que no la vaya a ver. -Clove se abre la chaqueta y veo que está forrada con una impresionante colección de cuchillos. Selecciona con parsimonia uno de aspecto casi delicado, con una cruel hoja curva-. Le prometí a Cato que, si me dejaba acabar contigo, le daría a la audiencia un buen espectáculo. -Me retuerzo para intentar desequilibrarla, pero no lo consigo. Pesa demasiado y me tiene bien cogida-. Olvídalo, Distrito 12, vamos a matarte, igual que a tu lamentable aliada..., ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿La que iba saltando por los árboles? ¿Rue? Bueno, primero Rue, después tú y después creo que dejaremos que la naturaleza se encargue del chico enamorado. ¿Qué te parece? Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo?_

_Me limpia con la manga de la chaqueta la sangre de la herida, sin mucha delicadeza. Me observa la cara durante un momento, volviéndola a un lado y otro, como si fuese un bloque de madera y estuviese decidiendo qué diseño tallar. Intento morderle la mano, pero ella me coge el pelo de la parte de arriba de la cabeza y me obliga a apoyarla en el suelo. _

_-Creo... -Parece tan contenta que sólo le falta ronronear-. Creo que empezaré con tu boca. _

_Aprieto los dientes mientras ella traza, burlona, el perfil de mis labios con la punta del cuchillo. _

_No voy a cerrar los ojos. El comentario sobre Rue me ha puesto furiosa, lo bastante furiosa como para morir con alguna dignidad, creo. Mi último acto de desafío será mirarla a los ojos hasta que no pueda seguir viendo, lo cual no será mucho, pero lo haré. No gritaré, moriré invicta, a mi discreta manera._

_-Sí, creo que ya no te hacen mucha falta los labios. ¿Quieres enviarle un último beso al chico enamorado? -me pregunta._

_Reúno sangre y saliva en la boca, y se lo escupo todo a la cara. Ella se pone roja de rabia-. De acuerdo, vamos a empezar. Me preparo para el atroz dolor que se avecina, pero, cuando siento que la punta del cuchillo me hace el primer corte en el labio, una fuerza terrible arranca a Clove de mi cuerpo; la oigo gritar. Al principio estoy demasiado aturdida para entender qué ha pasado. ¿Ha venido Peeta a salvarme, de algún modo? ¿Acaso los Vigilantes han enviado un animal salvaje para aumentar la diversión? ¿Es que un aerodeslizador se la ha llevado por los aires?_

_Entonces me apoyo en los brazos dormidos para levantarme y veo que no es nada de eso: Clove cuelga de los brazos de Thresh, a treinta centímetros del suelo. Dejo escapar un grito ahogado al verlo así, erguido sobre mí, sosteniendo a Clove como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Recordaba que era grande, pero es enorme, mucho más poderoso de lo que creía. Incluso parece haber ganado peso en el estadio. Le da la vuelta a Clove y la tira al suelo. Cuando grita, doy un salto, porque nunca lo había oído levantar la voz, siempre hablaba en susurros._

_-¿Qué le has hecho a la niñita? ¿La has matado? _

_Clove está retrocediendo a cuatro patas, como un insecto desesperado, demasiado atónita para acordarse de llamar a Cato. _

_-¡No! ¡No, no fui yo! _

_-Has dicho su nombre, te he oído. ¿La has matado? -Otra idea hace que se le retuerza la cara de rabia-. ¿La cortaste en trocitos como ibas a cortar a esta chica?_

_-¡No! No, yo no... -Clove ve la piedra que tiene Thresh en la mano, del tamaño de una pequeña barra de pan, y pierde el control-. ¡Cato! -chilla-. ¡Cato! _

_-¡Clove! -oigo gritar a Cato, pero calculo que está demasiado lejos para ayudarla._

_¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Intentaba atrapar a la Comadreja o a Peeta? ¿O esperaba a que apareciese Thresh y se ha equivocado por completo con su ubicación? _

_Thresh estrella con fuerza la roca en la sien de Clove. No sangra, pero veo la marca en el cráneo y sé que está perdida; sin embargo, le queda algo de vida, porque veo que se le mueve rápidamente el pecho y deja escapar un gemido. Cuando Thresh se vuelve hacia mí con la piedra levantada, sé que no me serviría de nada correr; además, no tengo ninguna flecha preparada en el arco, puesto que la última salió volando en dirección a Clove. Estoy atrapada en la ira de sus extraños ojos castaño dorado._

_-¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué era eso de que Rue era tu aliada? _

_-Yo..., yo..., nosotras formamos un equipo. Volamos en pedazos las provisiones. Intenté salvarla, de verdad, pero él llegó primero. Distrito 1 -respondí. _

_Quizá si sabe que ayudé a Rue decida utilizar un método menos lento y sádico para acabar conmigo. _

_-¿Y lo mataste? _

_-Sí, lo maté, y a ella la cubrí de flores. Y canté hasta que se durmió. _

_Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas; me abruman Rue, el dolor de cabeza, el miedo a Thresh y los gemidos de la chica moribunda, que está a unos metros. _

_-¿Hasta que se durmió? -pregunta Thresh, con voz áspera. _

_-Hasta que se murió, canté hasta que se murió. Vuestro distrito... me envió pan. -Levanto la mano, pero no para coger la flecha que nunca alcanzaría, sino para limpiarme la nariz-. Hazlo deprisa, ¿vale, Thresh? _

_Veo emociones contradictorias en el rostro de Thresh, que baja la roca y me apunta con el dedo, casi como si me acusara. _

_-Te dejo ir sólo esta vez, por la niñita. Tú y yo estamos en paz. No nos debemos nada, ¿entiendes? _

_Asiento, porque entiendo lo de las deudas, lo de odiar. Entiendo que, si Thresh gana, tendrá que volver a casa y enfrentarse a un distrito que ya ha roto todas las reglas para darme las gracias, y él ahora rompe las reglas para dármelas también. Y entiendo que, por ahora, Thresh no me va a aplastar el cráneo. _

_-¡Clove! _

_La voz de Cato está mucho más cerca; sé, por el dolor que refleja, que ya ha visto a la chica en el suelo. _

_-Será mejor que corras, chica de fuego -dice Thresh. _

_No hace falta que me lo diga dos veces: me vuelvo y huyo de Thresh, Clove y el sonido de la voz de Cato. Cuando llego al bosque, miro atrás durante un segundo; Thresh y las dos mochilas grandes desaparecen por el llano hacia la zona que todavía no he visto. Cato se arrodilla al lado de Clove, lanza en mano, suplicándole que se quede con él. Dentro de nada se dará cuenta de que es inútil, de que no puede salvarla. Me meto entre los árboles, limpiándome sin parar la sangre que me tapa el ojo, huyendo como la criatura salvaje y herida que soy. Al cabo de unos minutos, oigo el cañonazo y sé que Clove ha muerto y que Cato estará siguiéndonos la pista a Thresh o a mí._

_Estoy aterrada, débil por la herida en la cabeza y trémula. Cargo una flecha en el arco, pero Cato puede alcanzar la misma distancia con la lanza que yo con la flecha. Lo único que me calma es que Thresh tiene la mochila de Cato con la cosa que necesita desesperadamente. Si tuviese que apostar por alguien, diría que Cato va a por Thresh, no a por mí._

_De todos modos, no freno cuando llego al agua, me meto dentro con las botas puestas y avanzo arroyo abajo. Me quito los calcetines de Rue que estaba usando como guantes y me los pongo en la frente para intentar cortar el flujo de sangre; sin embargo, se empapan en pocos minutos._

_No sé cómo, pero consigo llegar a la cueva; me meto entre las rocas y, a la escasa luz, me quito la mochilita naranja del brazo, corto el cierre y tiro el contenido al suelo: una caja delgada con una aguja hipodérmica. Sin vacilar, le meto la aguja a Peeta en el brazo y presiono el émbolo poco a poco. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y las dejo caer sobre el regazo, resbaladizas por la sangre._

_Lo último que recuerdo es una polilla verde y plateada, de belleza exquisita, que aterriza en la curva de la muñeca. _


	29. Chapter 29 Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

Perdón, tuve mucho trabajo y quería que quedara perfecto. Espero que les guste J. Ch 29 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

_El sonido de la lluvia sobre el tejado de nuestra casa me devuelve el conocimiento. No obstante, lucho por volver a dormirme, envuelta en un cálido capullo de mantas, a salvo en mi hogar. Soy vagamente consciente de que me duele la cabeza, quizá tenga la gripe y por eso me dejan quedarme en la cama, aunque me da la impresión de que llevo mucho tiempo dormida. La mano de mi madre me acaricia la mejilla y yo no la aparto, como hubiese hecho de estar despierta, porque no quiero que sepa lo mucho que necesito ese contacto suyo, lo mucho que la echo de menos, aunque siga sin confiar en ella. Entonces me llega una voz, no la de mi madre, _pero es igualmente dulce_._

_-Katniss -dice-. Katniss, ¿me oyes? _

_Abro los ojos y se desvanece la sensación de seguridad. No estoy en casa, no estoy con mi madre; estoy en una cueva oscura y fría, con los pies descalzos helados a pesar del saco, y en el aire noto un inconfundible olor a sangre. La cara demacrada y pálida de un chico entra en mi campo de visión y, después de un sobresalto inicial, me siento mejor. _

_-Peeta_- suspiro y le hago una leve sonrisa.

_-Hola. Me alegro de volver a verte los ojos_- me dice mientras me acaricia el pelo y me besa la frente.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?_

_-No estoy seguro. Me desperté anoche y estabas tumbada a mi lado, en medio de un charco de sangre aterrador. Creo que por fin has dejado de sangrar, aunque será mejor que no te sientes ni nada._

_Me llevo la mano a la cabeza con precaución: me la ha vendado. Ese gesto tan simple me hace sentir débil y mareada. Peeta me acerca una botella a los labios y bebo con ganas._

_-¿Estás mejor? -le pregunto._

_-Mucho mejor. Lo que me inyectaste en el brazo hizo efecto. Esta mañana ya no tenía la pierna hinchada._

_No parece enfadado conmigo por haberlo engañado, drogado e ido al banquete. Quizá ahora esté demasiado destrozada y espere a después para decírmelo, cuando esté más fuerte. Sin embargo, por el momento es todo amabilidad. _

_-¿Has comido? -le pregunto._

_-Siento decir que me tragué los tres trozos de ganso antes de darme cuenta de que podríamos necesitarlo para después. No te preocupes, vuelvo a seguir una dieta estricta._- me dice un poco avergonzado.

_-No, no pasa nada. Tienes que comer. Iré a cazar pronto._

_-No demasiado pronto, ¿vale? Deja que te cuide un poco._- me dice mientras me aprieta un poco más en sus brazos.

_La verdad es que no me queda otra opción. Peeta me da para comer trocitos de ganso y pasas, y me hace beber mucha agua. Me restriega los pies para calentarlos y los envuelve en su chaqueta antes de subirme el saco de dormir hasta la barbilla._

_-Todavía tienes las botas y los calcetines mojados, y el tiempo no ayuda -dice._

_Oigo un trueno y veo los relámpagos iluminar el cielo a través de una abertura en las rocas. La lluvia entra en la cueva por varios agujeros en el techo, aunque Peeta ha construido una especie de toldo sobre mi cabeza y la parte superior de mi cuerpo metiendo el cuadrado de plástico entre las rocas que tengo encima. _

_-¿Qué habrá provocado la tormenta? Es decir, ¿quién es el objetivo? -pregunta Peeta._

_-Cato y Thresh -digo, sin pensar-. La Comadreja estará en su guarida, donde sea, y Clove..., ella me cortó y después... -No puedo terminar la frase. _

_-Sé que Clove está muerta, la vi en el cielo por la noche. ¿La mataste tú? _

_-No, Thresh le aplastó el cráneo con una roca. _

_-Qué suerte que no te cogiese a ti también. _

_-Lo hizo, pero me dejó marchar -respondo._

_Al recordar lo sucedido durante el banquete se me revuelven las tripas. Por supuesto, no me queda más remedio que contárselo todo, las cosas que me callé porque él estaba demasiado enfermo para preguntarlas y las que no estaba lista para revivir, como la explosión, mi oído, la muerte de Rue, el chico del Distrito 1 y el pan. Todo eso me lleva a lo que pasó con Thresh y en cómo había pagado su deuda, por así llamarla. _

_-¿Te dejó ir porque no quería deberte nada?_ Me recuerda a alguien que conozco- me dice con ironía.

_-Sí. No espero que lo entiendas. Tú siempre has tenido lo necesario, pero, si vivieras en la Veta, no tendría que explicártelo. _

_-Y no lo intentes. Está claro que soy demasiado tonto para pillarlo.- _me dice exasperado y creo que está enojado por el comentario.

_- _No quise decir eso, son códigos de La Veta. _Es como lo del pan. Parece que nunca consigo pagarte lo que te debo. _

_-¿El pan? ¿Qué? ¿De cuando éramos niños? -pregunta-. Creo que podemos olvidarlo. Es decir, acabas de revivirme. _Además, ya hemos hablado bastante de ese tema.- me dice todavía con el tono alterado.

_-Pero no me conocías. No habíamos hablado nunca. Además, el primer regalo siempre es el más difícil de pagar. _

- Y sabes que lo hubiera hecho aún sino no hubiese tenido un motivo adicional. Hay cosas que tenemos que hacer sin esperar un reconocimiento a cambio, sólo por ser una buena persona.

- Sí, pero en nuestro caso vos tenías sentimientos hacia mí.

- ¿Acaso tú no te encariñaste con Rue? ¿No lo hubieras hecho por otra niña que te hiciera acordar a Prim?

- Tienes razón.

- Es una cuestión de principios y códigos. Puede ser que nos estén forzando a actuar como animales y, encerrados y desesperados, tenderíamos a hacerlo. Pero mientras podamos, creo que vale la marcar la diferencia.

- ¿Crees que los que están mirando se darán cuenta de eso?

- Realmente no lo sé, pero eso no significa que no lo intentemos- me dice Peeta mientras me acomoda un poco en sus brazos- _Entonces, Cato y Thresh, ¿eh? Supongo que sería mucho pedir que se matasen entre ellos_- dice cambiando de tema.

_Sin embargo, esa idea sólo sirve para entristecerme. _

_-Creo que Thresh nos hubiese caído bien, y que en el Distrito 12 podríamos haber sido amigos. _

_-Entonces, esperemos que Cato lo mate, para no tener que hacerlo nosotros -responde Peeta, en tono lúgubre. _

_No me gustaría nada que Cato matase a Thresh; de hecho, no quiero que muera nadie más, pero no es el tipo de cosa que los vencedores van diciendo por el estadio. A pesar de que hago todo lo posible por evitarlo, noto que se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. _

_-¿Qué te pasa? -me pregunta Peeta, mirándome con cara de preocupación-. ¿Te duele mucho? _

_Le doy otra respuesta que, aun siendo cierta, puede interpretarse como un breve momento de debilidad, en vez de algo más radical. _

_-Quiero irme a casa, Peeta -le digo en tono lastimero, como una niña pequeña._

_-Te irás, te lo prometo -responde él, y se inclina para darme un_ suave_ beso._

_-Quiero irme ahora. _

_-Vamos a hacer una cosa: duérmete y sueña con casa; antes de que te des cuenta, estarás allí de verdad, ¿vale? _

_-Vale -susurro-. Despiértame si necesitas que monte guardia._

_-Yo estoy bien y descansado, gracias a Haymitch y a ti. Además, ¿quién sabe cuánto durará esto?_

_¿A qué se refiere? ¿A la tormenta? ¿Al breve respiro que nos da? ¿A los juegos en sí? No lo sé, pero estoy demasiado cansada y triste para preguntar. _

_Cuando Peeta me despierta, ya es de noche. La lluvia se ha convertido en un aguacero que convierte las goteras de antes en auténticos ríos. Peeta ha colocado la olla del caldo para recoger lo peor y ha cambiado de posición el plástico para evitar que me caiga demasiada agua. Me siento un poco mejor, puedo sentarme sin marearme mucho y estoy muerta de hambre, igual que Peeta. Está claro que esperaba a que me despertase para comer, por lo que está deseando ponerse a ello. No queda mucho: dos trozos de ganso, un pequeño revoltijo de raíces y un puñado de fruta seca._

_-¿Deberíamos racionarlo? -me pregunta. _

_-No, mejor nos lo terminamos. De todos modos, el ganso se está poniendo malo, y sólo nos faltaría acabar enfermos por comer carne en mal estado. _

_Divido la comida en dos pilas iguales e intentamos comérnosla despacio, pero tenemos tanta hambre que acabamos en un par de minutos y mi estómago no se siente muy satisfecho. _

_-Mañana será día de caza -digo._

_-No podré servirte de mucha ayuda _sin otro arco, pero podría poner algunas trampas- es la primera vez en la arena que desliza la idea de que también sabe usar el arco y la flecha.

_-Yo cazaré y tú cocinarás. También puedes recolectar verduras. _

_-Ojalá hubiese una especie de arbusto del pan por aquí -comenta Peeta_ irónicamente_. _

_-El pan que me enviaron del Distrito 11 todavía estaba caliente -respondo, suspirando-. Toma, mastica esto -añado, pasándole un par de hojas de menta y metiéndome unas cuantas en la boca._

_Resulta difícil ver la proyección en el cielo con la tormenta, pero es lo bastante clara para saber que hoy no ha muerto nadie, así que Cato y Thresh todavía no se han encontrado._

_-¿Adónde fue Thresh? Es decir, ¿qué hay al otro lado del círculo? -le pregunto a Peeta._

_-Un campo; hasta donde alcanza la vista no hay más que hierbas que llegan a la altura de los hombros. No lo sé, quizás algunas tengan grano. Hay zonas de distintos colores, pero no se ven caminos. _

_-Seguro que algunas tienen grano y seguro que Thresh sabe cuáles. ¿Entraste?_

_-No, nadie tenía muchas ganas de perseguir a Thresh por la hierba. Ese sitio tenía un aire siniestro. Cada vez que miraba al campo no hacía más que pensar en cosas escondidas: serpientes, animales rabiosos y arenas movedizas. Ahí podría haber cualquier cosa._

_- Me recuerda a cuando nos advertían que no fuésemos más allá de las alambradas del Distrito 12- _le susurro a Peeta al oído para que todo Panem no oiga de nuestras actividades clandestinas.

- Tienes razón, pero cuando no estás acostumbrado al paisaje, sonaba un riesgo adicional- responde también en tono bajo.

- Evidentemente, Thresh veía el campo como una posible fuente de comida, además de como una amenaza. _Quizás haya un arbusto del pan en ese campo -digo-. Quizá por eso Thresh parece mejor alimentado ahora que cuando empezaron los juegos._

_-O eso, o tiene unos patrocinadores muy generosos -responde Peeta-. Me pregunto qué tendríamos que hacer para que Haymitch nos enviase un poco de pan._

_Arqueó las cejas antes de recordar que él no sabe nada del mensaje que nos envió Haymitch hace un par de noches._

- Después que te di el beso la otra noche, Haymitch nos envió el caldo- le digo al oído- ¿ Será que_ un beso equivale a una olla de caldo?_

- ¿Quieres decir que debemos jugar la carta de los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12?- me pregunta, siempre al oído- Considerando que nadie está escuchando nuestros susurros, ¿ hasta cuánto estás dispuesta a develar?

- ¿Cuánto crees tú que sería lo suficiente sin causar un problema en el Distrito 12?

- Nunca dejaría que te vieran haciendo algo que no se considere de una dama, si es a lo que te refieres- me dice en un susurro con un tono travieso.

_-Bueno, probablemente Haymitch gastó muchos recursos para ayudarme a dejarte fuera de combate -comento, en tono travieso_ tratando de cambiar el tema, mientras le tomo una mano_. _

_-Sí, en cuanto a eso -responde él, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos-, no se te ocurra volver a hacerlo. _

_-¿O qué? _

_-O..., o... -No se le ocurre nada bueno-. Espera, dame un minuto. _

_-¿Hay algún problema? -pregunto, sonriendo. _

_-El problema es que los dos seguimos vivos, lo que, en tu cabeza, refuerza la idea de que hiciste lo correcto. _

_-Sí que hice lo correcto. _

_-¡No! ¡No lo hagas, Katniss! -Me aprieta la mano con fuerza, haciéndome daño, y noto por su voz que está enfadado de verdad-. No mueras por mí. No me harías ningún favor, ¿de acuerdo? _

_-Quizá también lo hice por mí, Peeta -respondo; aunque me sorprende su intensidad, -. Quizá lo hice por mí, Peeta, ¿se te había ocurrido pensarlo? Quizá no eres el único que..., que se preocupa por... qué pasaría si... _

_Estoy mascullando, las palabras no se me dan tan bien como a Peeta, y, mientras hablo, la idea de perderlo de verdad vuelve a golpearme y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me dolería su muerte. No quiero perder al chico del pan. _

_-¿Qué pasaría si qué, Katniss? -me pregunta, en voz baja. _

_Ojalá pudiera cerrar las compuertas, bloquear este momento y ponerlo fuera del alcance de los entrometidos ojos de Panem. Lo que yo sienta es asunto mío_, no del público.

_-Ésa es la clase de tema que Haymitch me dijo que evitara -respondo, a la evasiva, aunque Haymitch nunca me haya dicho nada parecido. De hecho, seguramente me está maldiciendo a voces por soltar la pelota en un momento con tanta carga emotiva. Pero, de algún modo, Peeta recoge la pelota. _

_-Entonces tendré que rellenar los huecos yo solo -dice, acercándose _y posando sus labios sobre los míos.

_Es el primer beso del que ambos somos plenamente conscientes. Ninguno está debilitado por la enfermedad o el dolor, ni tampoco desmayado; no nos arden los labios de fiebre ni de frío. Es el primer beso _real que nos damos desde la mañana que Peeta decisión entrenar por separado con Haymitch. Es suave al principio, pero crece en intensidad a medida que nuestros labios reencuentran el ritmo. Peeta pasa su lengua por mi labio inferior y automáticamente abro la boca para dejarlo entrar. Sus manos rodean mi cabeza y se entierran en mi pelo, intensificando el beso y causándome un gemido más fuerte de lo que había deseado. Instintivamente, paso una pierna sobre su regazo y termino montándolo mientras comienzo a acariciarle sus rulos.

Cuando empiezo a presionar sobre su incipiente erección, Peeta se mueve y corta el beso.

_-Creo que tu herida vuelve a sangrar. Venga, túmbate. De todos modos, es hora de dormir._- dice con voz ronca mientras me guiña un ojo.

_Ya tengo los calcetines bastante secos, así que me los pongo y obligo a Peeta a ponerse de nuevo su chaqueta, porque es como si el frío húmedo se me metiese en los huesos y él debe de estar helado. Además, insisto en hacer el primer turno de guardia, aunque ninguno de los dos creemos que alguien aparezca con este tiempo. No obstante, él sólo acepta a condición de que yo también me meta en el saco, y tiemblo tanto que no tendría sentido negarme. A diferencia de hace dos noches, cuando notaba que Peeta estaba a varios kilómetros de mí, ahora mismo me abruma su proximidad._

_Cuando nos tumbamos, él me baja la cabeza para que use su brazo de almohada, mientras me pone encima el otro brazo, como si deseara protegerme._ Cuando ambos estamos en el saco de dormir, me recuesto de mi lado izquierdo de manera que mi oído derecho esté cerca de su boca. Peeta está apoyado también del lado izquierdo un poco sobre su pierna herida con su pecho pegado a mi espalda.

- En realidad, creo que vamos a tener calor con las chaquetas y los pantalones puestos. Déjame ayudarte a sacarlos- me susurra al oído.

Aunque la caverna está a oscuras y sólo las luces de los rayos se filtra por la entrada, ambos estamos conscientes de que hay cámaras nocturnas que nos observan.

- Sabes, la primera noche que dormí con los profesionales, en realidad la primera noche que pasé en la Arena, ellos recibieron un paracaídas plateado de algún esponsor. Era una caja de preservativos.- me cuenta en voz baja.

- ¿Para qué?

- Bueno, después que terminó el himno, se pasaron gran parte de la noche teniendo sexo entre ellos. Cato con Clove, Cato con Glimmer, Glimmer con Marvel.

- ¿Marvel?

- Si el chico del Distrito 1. Quedé bastante impresionado, ¿ sabes?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque parecían animales. Su caras, la forma en que Cato y Marvel trataban a las chicas. La forma en que exponían sus cuerpos.

- ¿ Y tú qué hacías?

- Primero me preguntaron si quería participar, pero les dije que no quería. Me preguntaron por qué y le dije que era por mi novia. Se rieron un rato, pero después de la tercera vuelta se olvidaron por completo y yo me pude esconder para no verlos más. No quise dormir, tenía miedo que me matarán. Además esos ruidos animales que hacían me repugnaban. No quiero hacer nada parecido a ellos contigo. Por eso te detuve.

- Te entiendo. Pero, debo confesar que te extraño.

- Yo también- me dice mientras me abraza fuerte.

- Podríamos quedarnos en camiseta y ropa interior, tratar de ser discretos y ver que pasa. No digo estar sin ropa todo la noche, porque no podemos dejar de estar alerta, pero un rato…

- Puede ser- contesta mientras comienza a besarme el cuello.

Sin salir del saco de dormir ayudo a Peeta a sacarse la chaqueta, desabotonar su pantalones y bajarlos por sus piernas. Luego él me ayuda a mí y dejamos nuestras ropas cerca de las botas, a un costado del saco de dormir. Ahora estamos semidesnudos y, es verdad, el calor corporal disipa el frío húmedo que nos rodea.

- Apoya todo tu cuerpo sobre el mío y usa mi brazo de almohada- me explica mientras nos metemos bien adentro del saco de dormir.

Peeta dobla su pierna derecha hacia arriba generando un espacio en la tela que no permite descifrar qué está pasando por debajo. Con su mano derecha toma mi pierna derecha y me la acaricia hasta llegar al interior de mi muslo. Luego, con un movimiento suave, baja mis calzones hasta el tobillo y me saca sólo el lado derecho. Después toma esa pierna y la pasa sobre su cadera derecha, dejando abierta mi entrepierna. La anticipacón ya me está haciendo humedecer.

- Yo te voy a sostener, sólo trata de quedarte quieta y lo más callada que puedas, sino usa mi brazo para ahogar los gemidos- dice en un susurro bien pegado a mi oído.

- ¿ Puedo tocarte yo?

- Sí, pero espera unos minutos- agrega mientras baja sus calzoncillos con la mano derecha debajo de su cadera para liberar su pene.

Ya reacomodados y bien sostenida por su brazo izquierdo, siento que su mano derecha vuelve a acariciarme la pierna derecha hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, dejando piel de gallina a su paso. De repente, uno de sus dedos se posa muy suavemente sobre mi clítoris. Muy, pero muy despacio comienza a hacer círculos sobre él. Nuestros cuerpos están realmente inmóviles, lo único que se mueve es su dedo. La lentitud con la que se mueve su dedo se convierte en una dulce tortura. No es la primera vez que Peeta me masturba, pero sabe que necesito más presión para alcanzar mi orgasmo. Evidentemente tiene algo en mente y la mía, sólo se concentra en ese pequeño punto de contacto entre su dedo y mi clítoris.

- No estamos apurados Katniss, podemos estar así hasta que se pase la lluvia- su voz está ronca por el deseo.

- Está bien- sale mi voz entrecortada.

Contra mi glúteos siento como su pene comienza a endurecerse y paso mi brazo derecho por debajo del suyo y pongo mi mano entre mi glúteo y su cadera para agarrar su pene. El momento en que lo toco, me doy cuenta que empieza a gotear por la excitación.

- Bien- Peeta gruñe despacio en mi oído- Agárralo fuerte pero no te muevas, ya haré todo el trabajo.

Muy despacio, comienza a mover sus caderas de manera que su pene comience a friccionar sobre mi mano. Pero lo hace a un ritmo tan lento como el que su dedo se mueve en mi clítoris. Cada tanto, arrastra el dedo entre mis labios para recolectar mis fluidos, para luego retomar la dulce tortura a mi clítoris.

- Estas tan mojada. Sé que quieres acabar ya, pero lo voy a seguir haciendo lento, verás que acabarás todavía más fuerte.

Los susurros de Peeta en mi oído bueno me excitan mucho. Muy despacio, su mano izquierda se mueve hacia arriba y con el dedo gordo comienza a rozar mi pezón izquierdo por sobre mi ropa. Mi respiración se acelera y tengo que ahogar un gemido. Nunca pensé que a un ritmo tan lento Peeta pudiera excitarme tanto. ¿Será que no estamos juntos hace algunos días? Antes de venir al Capitolio, ¿nuestros encuentros sexuales no eran tan frecuentes? ¿Será que me excita la idea que nos estén viendo?

Las acciones de Peeta sobre mi cuerpo se prolongan por uno largos minutos, para mi satisfacción, pero nada se compara cuando, de repente, siento que saca su pene de entre mi mano y con la misma mano que está masajeando mi clítoris alinea mi entrada y me penetra. Y un movimiento limpio y fuerte que me deja sin aliento. Sin sacar su dedo de mi clítoris, comienza a moverse lento pero fuerte, tratando de hacerlo más profundo cada vez. Su respiración se acelera, cada vez más y yo siento que estoy al borde del climax.

- Allá vamos mi amor- me dice.

En ese instante, presiona mi clítoris con fuerza mientras empuja decidido adentro mío. Y, evidentemente, es lo que necesitaba porque segundos después siento las paredes de mi vagina contraerse alrededor de su pene junto al calor de su semen y las familiares pulsaciones. Tengo que tapar mi boca con su bícep para evitar gritar. Peeta tiene su boca hundida en mi pelo mientras me sostiene y se sostiene con mi cuerpo para evitar que nos sacudamos descontroladamente. La fuerza contenida intensifica nuestro orgasmo, porque nos quedamos ondulando el uno sobre otro por unos largos minutos.

Cuando nuestras pulsaciones de han reducido y siento que su pene comienza a salir de mi cuerpo, Peeta vuelve a colocar su boca en mi oído.

- Te amo- me dice.

- Yo también- le contesto mientras nuevo mi cabeza para tratar de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Espero que no haya sido tan evidente.

- Salvo por lo que trasmitieron nuestros rastreadores, no creo que hayan podido ver mucho.

- Creo que con sólo mostrar nuestras caras alcanzaba para darse cuenta lo que pasaba acá abajo.- me dice medio en broma al oído.

- No me arrepiento- le contesto.

- Tampoco. Aunque ahora hace calor acá abajo, deberíamos vestirnos para estar listos pase lo que pase.

- Me parece bien.

Me acomodo la ropa interior y nos ponemos los pantalones, aunque nos quedamos en el saco de dormir. Le digo a Peeta que aproveche para dormir, mientras que yo me quedo a su lado, alerta. _Con la ayuda de las gafas, me quedo mirando las gotas de agua caer en el suelo de la caverna. Son rítmicas y tranquilizadoras, y doy unas cuantas cabezadas que me hacen despertar de golpe, con sentimiento de culpa y enfadada por mi debilidad. Después de tres o cuatro horas no puedo aguantarlo más y despierto a Peeta, porque se me cierran los ojos._

_-Mañana, cuando todo esté más seco, buscaré un lugar muy alto en los árboles para que los dos podamos dormir en paz -le prometo justo antes de dormirme. _

_Sin embargo, el tiempo no mejora. El diluvio continúa, como si los Vigilantes intentaran ahogarnos a todos. Los truenos son tan fuertes que parecen sacudir el suelo, y Peeta sopesa la idea de salir a buscar comida, de todos modos, pero le digo que, con esta tormenta, no tiene sentido. No podría ver lo que tiene delante de sus narices y acabará chorreando como recompensa. Sabe que tengo razón, aunque empieza a dolemos el estómago._

_El día se arrastra hasta convertirse en noche y el tiempo sigue igual. Haymitch es nuestra única esperanza, pero no nos llega nada, ya sea por falta de dinero (todo costará ya una suma exorbitante) o porque no esté satisfecho con nuestra actuación. Probablemente lo segundo. Soy la primera que reconoce que hoy no hemos estado lo que se dice fascinantes: muertos de hambre, débiles por las heridas, intentando no reabrirlas. Estamos acurrucados juntos, envueltos en el saco, sí, pero sobre todo para calentarnos. Lo más emocionante que hemos hecho es dormir._ Aunque pienso que lo que pasó anoche debería alcanzarle.

_Mi instinto me dice que Haymitch no busca sólo afecto físico, que quiere algo más personal, el tipo de cosas que intentaba que contase sobre mí en las prácticas para la entrevista. Se me da fatal, pero a Peeta no. Quizás el mejor enfoque sea hacer que hable él. _

Entonces se me ocurre algo. Me incorporo y paso la pierna izquierda sobre su cuerpo para quedar montada sobre él con las rodillas a cada lado de su cadera. Le doy un empujoncito para que se siente y nuestras cabezas queden casi a la misma altura. Al principio, Peeta parece desorientado pero cuando hundo mis manos en sus rulos y lo acerco a mi para besarlo, sus ojos se abren como dos huevos fritos. No es un beso suave. Lo estoy besando con la boca abierta y procuré sacar bien mi lengua para que la audiencia se dé cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo. Muestras lenguas se entrelazan e intento trasmitirle todo mi amor y deseo en este beso. Instintivamente comienzo a rozar mi entrepierna contra su cuerpo y siento, como poco a poco su penes se pone más rígido. Peeta, ya con los ojos cerrados, no se queda atrás y me agarra fuertemente ambos glúteos con sus manos para aumentar la fricción.

Casi un minuto después, cuando los pulmones me molestan por la falta de aire, me separo de su boca reluctante dejando un estela de baba, que limpio con el dorso de mi mano. Me siento como intoxicada por el beso y parece que Peeta también.

- ¡Guauu!, no me esperaba eso- dice Peeta en un susurro.

_-Peeta -digo, como si nada-, en la entrevista dijiste que estás enamorado de mí desde que tienes uso de razón. ¿Cuándo empezó esa razón?_- le digo y le giño un ojo a ver si entiende qué quiero hacer. Conozco la historia de memoria, pero la audiencia no.

_-Bueno, a ver... Supongo que el primer día de clase. Teníamos cinco años y tú llevabas un vestido de cuadros rojos y el pelo..., el pelo recogido en dos trenzas, en vez de una. Mi padre te señaló cuando esperábamos para ponernos en fila. –_ me cuenta para luego cerrar la frace con dos besos al costado de mi cuello.

_-¿Tu padre? ¿Por qué? _– pregunto mientras su boca sigue su camino hacia mi clavícula.

_-Me dijo: «¿Ves esa niñita? Quería casarme con su madre, pero ella huyó con un minero». –_ su voz está más ronca y lo siento más duro debajo mío.

_-¿Qué? ¡Te lo estás inventando! _– me hago la sorprendida.

_-No, es completamente cierto. Y yo respondí: «¿Un minero? ¿Por qué quería un minero si te tenía a ti?». Y él respondió: «Porque cuando él canta... hasta los pájaros se detienen a escuchar». _

_-Eso es verdad, lo hacen. Es decir, lo hacían -digo. _

Siempre _me emociona _cuando cuenta ésta parte de la historia_. Me parece que mi renuencia a cantar, la forma en que rechazo la música no se debe en realidad a que lo considere una pérdida de tiempo. Podría ser porque me recuerda demasiado a mi padre._

_-Así que, ese día, en la clase de música, la maestra preguntó quién se sabía la canción del valle. Tú levantaste la mano como una bala. Ella te puso de pie sobre un taburete y te hizo cantarla para nosotros. Te juro que todos los pájaros de fuera se callaron.- _agrega mientras mueve un poco mi camiseta para poder besar más piel.

_-Venga ya -repuse, riéndome. _

_-No, de verdad. Y, justo cuando terminó la canción, lo supe: estaba perdido, igual que tu madre. Después, durante los once años siguientes, intenté reunir el valor suficiente para hablar contigo. _

_-Sin mucho éxito. - _ le digo juguetonamente.

_-Sin mucho éxito. Así que, en cierto modo, el que saliese mi nombre en la cosecha fue un golpe de buena suerte. _

El final hubiese sido verdad si no hubiéramos tenido que intercambiar regalos aquel invierno hace año y medio atrás. En ese momento, cuando Peeta me confesó su amor, me costó mucho creerle. Hasta pensé que me estaba haciendo una broma cruel. ¿ Un chico comerciante enamorado perdidamente de una niña pobre de La Veta? Pero lo que me había contado Peeta sonaba a verdad y explicaba _ por qué Peeta se arriesgó a una paliza por darme el pan aquel horrible día._

_-Tienes una... memoria asombrosa -comento, vacilante. _

_-Lo recuerdo todo sobre ti -responde él, poniéndome un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja-. Eras la única que no se daba cuenta. _

_-Ahora sí- _le digo con voz seductora.

_-Bueno, aquí no tengo mucha competencia._- dice haciendo un puchero.

_Quiero retirarme, cerrar de nuevo las compuertas_, no quiero que sepán más de lo que pasa realmente entre nosotros dos_, pero sé que _, a esta altura, _no puedo, es como si oyese a Haymitch susurrándome al oído: «¡Dilo, dilo!». Así que trago saliva y me arranco las palabras. _

_-No tienes mucha competencia en ninguna parte. _

_Esta vez, soy yo la que se inclina para besarlo_ y no es tan apasionado. Quiero mostrar la ternura que hay entre los dos y trato de perderme en el beso. Pero _apenas se han tocado nuestros labios cuando el estruendo del exterior nos sobresalta. _ Me desenredo del cuerpo de Peeta, _saco el arco, con la flecha lista para disparar, pero no se oye nada más. Peeta se asoma entre las rocas y da un salto; antes de que pueda detenerlo, sale a la lluvia y me pasa algo, un paracaídas plateado atado a una cesta. La abro de inmediato y dentro hay un banquete: panecillos recién hechos, queso de cabra, manzanas y, lo mejor, una sopera llena de aquel increíble estofado de cordero con arroz salvaje, el mismo plato del que le hablé a Caesar Flickerman cuando me preguntó por lo que más me había impresionado del Capitolio._

_-Supongo que Haymitch por fin se ha hartado de vernos morir de hambre -comenta Peeta al meterse en la cueva, con el rostro iluminado como el sol. _

_-Supongo._- le guiño el ojo.

_Sin embargo, en mi cabeza oigo las palabras engreídas, aunque ligeramente exasperadas, de Haymitch: «Sí, eso es lo que busco, preciosa». _Y no puedo dejar de pensar que odio aún más al Capitolio por obligarnos a vender nuestro amor para sobrevivir.


	30. Chapter 30 Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

Éste tiene pocos cambios Ch 30 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

_- Será mejor que nos tomemos el estofado con calma, ¿recuerdas la primera noche en el tren? La comida pesada me hizo vomitar, y ni siquiera estaba muriéndome de hambre por aquel entonces._

_- Tienes razón. ¡Podría tragármelo entero de un bocado! -comento, pesarosa, aunque no lo hago._

_Nos comportamos con bastante sensatez; cogemos un panecillo cada uno, media manzana, y una ración de estofado y arroz del tamaño de un huevo. Me obligo a comer el estofado en cucharaditas diminutas (nos han enviado hasta cubiertos y platos), saboreando cada bocado. Cuando terminamos, me quedo mirando el plato con anhelo_

_-. Quiero más._- le digo a Peeta y sueno a niña caprichosa.

_-Yo también. Vamos a hacer una cosa: esperamos una hora y, si no lo echamos, nos servimos más. _

_-De acuerdo. Va a ser una hora muy larga. _

_-Quizá no tanto -responde él-. ¿Qué estabas diciendo justo antes de que llegase la comida? Algo sobre no tener... competencia..., que soy lo mejor que te ha pasado..._- me dice con voz juguetona.

_-No recuerdo haber dicho eso último -digo, esperando que aquí esté demasiado oscuro para que las cámaras recojan mi rubor._

_-Ah, es verdad, eso era lo que estaba pensando yo. Ven aquí, me estoy helando. _

_Le hago sitio dentro del saco y nos sentamos, _él_ con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la cueva, _y yo montada sobre su cadera como estábamos antes_, él rodeándome con los brazos. Noto cómo si Haymitch me diese un codazo para que siga con la actuación. _

_-Entonces, ¿ni siquiera te has fijado en las otras chicas desde que teníamos cinco años?_- me hago la tonta.

_-Me fijaba en casi todas, pero tú eras la única que me dejaba huella._- habla mientras retona la tarea de besarme a lo largo del cuello.

_-Seguro que a tus padres les encantaba que te gustase una chica de la Veta.-_ digo irónicamente.

_-No mucho, pero no me importaba nada. De todos modos, si volvemos, ya no serás una chica de la Veta, serás una chica de la Aldea de los Vencedores. _– me dice mientras me saca la chaqueta y me acaricia los brazos desnudos.

_Es cierto, si ganamos nos darán una casa a cada uno en la parte de la ciudad reservada para los vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre. Hace tiempo, cuando empezaron los juegos, el Capitolio construyó una docena de casas elegantes en cada distrito. En el nuestro, obviamente, sólo una estaba ocupada; en la mayoría no había vivido nadie. En ese momento, se me ocurre una idea inquietante. _

_-Entonces... ¡nuestro único vecino será Haymitch! _

_-Ah, será maravilloso -responde Peeta, abrazándome con fuerza-: Haymitch, tú y yo. Y muy acogedor: picnics, cumpleaños, largas noches de invierno junto al fuego recordando viejas historias de los Juegos del Hambre... _

_-¡Te lo dije, me odia! -exclamo, pero no puedo evitar reírme de ver a Haymitch convertido en mi nuevo amigo. _

_-Sólo a veces. Cuando está sobrio, no lo he oído decir ni una cosa negativa sobre ti. _

_-¡Si nunca está sobrio! _

_-Claro, ¿en qué estaría pensando? Ah, sí, es Cinna el que te quiere, más que nada porque no intentaste huir cuando te prendió fuego. Por otro lado, Haymitch... Bueno, si fuera tú, lo evitaría en todo momento. Te odia. _

_-Creía que habías dicho que yo era su favorita. _

_-A mí me odia todavía más. No creo que la gente, en general, sea lo suyo. _

_Sé que al público le gustará que nos divirtamos a costa de Haymitch. Lleva tanto tiempo en los juegos que es casi como un viejo amigo para algunos espectadores y, después de su caída del escenario en la cosecha, todos lo conocen. Seguro que ya lo han sacado de la sala de control para entrevistarlo sobre nosotros. No tengo ni idea de qué se habrá inventado_ sobre nosotros, porque sólo le dijimos que estábamos juntos, pero nada más. Haymitch_ está en desventaja, porque casi todos los mentores tienen un compañero, otro vencedor para ayudarlos, mientras que él tiene que estar listo para entrar en acción en cualquier momento. Más o menos como yo cuando estaba sola en el estadio. Me pregunto cómo lo llevará con la bebida, la atención y la tensión de intentar mantenernos con vida._

_Es curioso: Haymitch y yo no nos llevamos bien en persona, pero quizá Peeta tenga razón en que somos parecidos, porque parece capaz de comunicarse conmigo mediante los regalos. Como cuando supe que estaba cerca del agua porque él no me la enviaba, que el somnífero no era sólo para aliviar el dolor de Peeta, y ahora, que tenemos que vivir el romance. En realidad, no se ha esforzado mucho por conectar con Peeta. Quizá crea que un cuenco de caldo no es más que un cuenco de caldo para Peeta, mientras que yo veré lo que conlleva. Se me ocurre algo, y me asombra que haya tardado tanto en surgir, quizá sea porque hasta ahora Haymitch no me había provocado ninguna curiosidad. _

_-¿Cómo crees que lo hizo? -pregunto. _

_-¿Quién? ¿El qué? _

_-Haymitch. ¿Cómo crees que ganó los juegos? _

_Peeta se lo piensa un rato antes de responder. Haymitch es fuerte, pero no una maravilla física como Cato o Thresh. Tampoco es especialmente guapo, no tanto como para que le lloviesen los regalos; y es tan hosco que resulta difícil imaginar que alguien formase equipo con él. Sólo pudo ganar de una forma, y Peeta lo dice justo cuando yo misma llego a la conclusión. _

_-Fue más listo que los demás. _

_Asiento y dejo el tema, pero, en secreto, me pregunto si Haymitch permaneció sobrio lo bastante para ayudarnos a Peeta y a mí porque pensaba que quizá tuviéramos el ingenio suficiente para sobrevivir. Quizá no siempre fuera un borracho; quizá, al principio, intentara ayudar a los tributos, pero al final le resultó insoportable. Debe de ser horrible guiar a dos niños y verlos morir, año tras año. Entonces me doy cuenta de que, si salgo de aquí, ése será mi trabajo, convertirme en mentora de la tributo del Distrito 12. La idea es tan repulsiva que me la quito de la cabeza. _

_Pasa media hora y decido que tengo que comer otra vez. Peeta tiene tanta hambre que no se resiste. Mientras me sirvo dos racioncitas más de estofado de cordero y arroz, oímos el himno. Peeta se asoma a la grieta de las rocas para mirar el cielo. _

_-Esta noche no habrá nada -le digo, más interesada en el estofado que en el cielo-. Si hubiera pasado algo, habría sonado un cañonazo. _

_-Katniss -dice Peeta en voz baja. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que compartamos también un panecillo? _

_-Katniss -repite, pero no quiero hacerle caso. _

_-Voy a partir uno, y guardaré el queso para mañana -insisto; veo que Peeta me mira-. ¿Qué? _

_-Thresh ha muerto. _

_-No puede ser. _

_-Habrán disparado el cañón durante los truenos y no lo oímos. _

_-¿Estás seguro? Es decir, está lloviendo a cántaros, no sé cómo ves algo. _

_Lo aparto de las rocas y me asomo al cielo oscuro y lluvioso. Durante diez segundos veo de refilón una foto de Thresh y después nada. Así de simple. Me dejo caer hasta quedar sentada junto a las rocas, olvidando por un momento nuestro objetivo. Thresh está muerto. Debería alegrarme, ¿no? Un tributo menos al que enfrentarse, y uno poderoso. Sin embargo, no lo estoy, sólo puedo pensar en que Thresh me dejó ir, me dejó huir por Rue, que murió con una lanza clavada en el estómago... _

_-¿Estás bien? -me pregunta Peeta _mientras se acerca y me abraza.

_Me encojo de hombros, evasiva _porque no quiero que me vean débil. Pero no me contengo y me fundo en el abrazo con Peeta. Sé que _tengo que enterrar el verdadero dolor, porque ¿quién va a apostar por un tributo que no deja de lloriquear cuando muere uno de sus contrincantes? Lo de Rue fue distinto: éramos aliadas y ella era tan joven..., pero nadie entendería mi pena por el asesinato de Thresh. La palabra me hace parar en seco: ¡asesinato! Por suerte, no lo he dicho en voz alta, eso no me ganaría ningún punto en el estadio. En vez de eso, digo:_

_-Es que..., si no hubiésemos ganado nosotros..., quería que lo hiciese Thresh, porque me dejó ir y por Rue. _

_-Sí, ya lo sé, pero esto significa que estamos un paso más cerca del Distrito 12. -Me pone un plato de comida en las manos-. Come, todavía está caliente._

_Le doy un mordisco al estofado para que todos vean que de verdad no me importa, pero es como comer pegamento y me cuesta mucho tragar. _

_-También significa que Cato estará buscándonos. _

_-Y que vuelve a tener provisiones -añade Peeta. _

_-Seguro que está herido. _

_-¿Por qué lo dices? _

_-Porque Thresh no se habría rendido sin luchar. Es muy fuerte...; es decir, era muy fuerte. Y estaban en su territorio. _

_-Bien. Cuanto más herido esté Cato, mejor. Me pregunto cómo le irá a la Comadreja. _

_-Bah, seguro que le va bien -digo, malhumorada. Sigo enfadada porque ella pensó en esconderse en la Cornucopia y yo no-. Es probable que nos cueste menos coger a Cato que a ella. _

_-Quizá se cacen entre ellos y nosotros podamos irnos a casa -dice Peeta-, aunque será mejor que pongamos especial cuidado en las guardias. Me he quedado dormido unas cuantas veces. _

_-Yo también, pero esta noche no. _

_Terminamos de comer en silencio y Peeta se ofrece para la primera guardia. Yo me escondo en el saco de dormir a su lado y me cubro la cara con la capucha para que las cámaras no la vean. Sólo necesito unos momentos de intimidad para poder sentir lo que quiera sin que nadie lo sepa. Bajo la capucha le digo adiós en silencio a Thresh y le agradezco que me dejara seguir viva; le prometo recordarlo y, si puedo, hacer algo por ayudar a su familia y a la de Rue, en caso de que gane. Después me escapo al mundo de los sueños con la tranquilidad que me dan el estómago lleno y la cálida presencia de Peeta a mi lado. _

_Cuando me despierta más tarde, lo primero que noto es el olor a queso de cabra. _ Peeta _tiene en la mano medio panecillo untado con el queso cremoso y cubierto de rodajas de manzana. _

_-No te enfades -me dice-. Es que tenía que comer otra vez. Toma tu mitad. _

_-Oh, bien -respondo de inmediato, dándole un gran bocado. El fuerte queso grasiento sabe igual que el que hace Prim, y las manzanas están dulces y crujientes-. Ummm. _

_-En la panadería hacemos tarta de queso de cabra y manzana. _

_-_ Si, es … _Seguro que es cara._- me corrijo porque sé que es riquísima pero no quiero que su madre se entere que de vez en cuando Peeta me regala una.

_-Demasiado para que se la coma mi familia, a no ser que se haya puesto muy rancia. Casi todo lo que comemos está rancio, claro -añade Peeta _mientras me sigue la corriente_, arropándose con el saco de dormir. _

_En menos de un minuto está roncando. Vaya, siempre supuse que los tenderos vivían la buena vida, y es cierto que Peeta nunca ha tenido problemas para comer, _pero no deja de conmoverme la confesión que alguna vez me había hecho Peeta de que toda la familia vivía _de pan rancio, de las barras duras y secas que nadie quiere. Como yo llevo la comida a casa todos los días, nosotras casi siempre comemos cosas frescas, tanto que hay que asegurarse de que no salgan corriendo._

_En algún momento de mi turno deja de llover, pero no poco a poco, sino de golpe. El aguacero termina y sólo quedan las gotas residuales del agua de las ramas y el torrente del arroyo que tenemos debajo, que estará a rebosar. Sale una luna llena preciosa y veo el exterior sin necesidad de ponerme las gafas. No sé si la luna es real o una proyección de los Vigilantes; recuerdo que hubo luna llena justo antes de irme de casa, porque Gale y yo la vimos salir mientras cazábamos hasta entrada la noche._

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevo fuera? Supongo que hemos estado unas dos semanas en el estadio, además de la semana de preparación en el Capitolio. Quizá la luna haya completado su ciclo. Por alguna razón, deseo desesperadamente que sea mi luna, la misma que veo desde el bosque del Distrito 12; eso me daría algo a lo que aferrarme en el surrealista mundo del campo de batalla, donde hay que dudar de la autenticidad de todo. _

_Quedamos cuatro. Por primera vez me permito pensar en serio en la posibilidad de volver a casa, de volver famosa y rica a mi propia casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Mi madre y Prim se irían a vivir conmigo, y ya no habría que temer al hambre. Un nuevo tipo de libertad, pero, después... ¿qué? ¿Cómo será mi vida cotidiana? Antes dedicaba casi todo mi tiempo a conseguir comida; si me quitan eso, no estoy muy segura de quién soy, ni de cuál es mi identidad. La idea me asusta un poco. Pienso en Haymitch y en todo su dinero. ¿En qué se convirtió su vida? Vive solo, sin esposa ni hijos, se pasa la mayor parte del día borracho. No quiero acabar así._

_-Pero no estarás sola -susurro para mis adentros. _

_Tengo a mi madre y a Prim. Bueno, por ahora. Y después... No quiero pensar en después, cuando Prim crezca y mi madre muera. _Quizá ahora sí es posible que Peeta y yo podamos estar juntos sin necesidad de que su madre lo deherede. De hecho, juntos, seríamos micho más ricos de lo que ella podría imaginar. Pero _ no pienso arriesgarme a traer un hijo al mundo, porque si hay algo que no te garantizan como vencedor es la seguridad de tus hijos. Los nombres de mis niños entrarían en las urnas de la cosecha con los de todo el mundo, y juro que no dejaré que eso suceda. _

_El sol sale al fin, y su luz entra por las grietas e ilumina la cara de Peeta. ¿En quién se transformará si volvemos a casa? _¿Cambiará nuestra relación luego de haber pasado este infierno?_ Nada cambiará el hecho de que aquí nos hemos salvado la vida el uno al otro y, además, siempre será el chico del pan. _Siento que ésta lúgubre experiencia nos ha unido mucho más de lo que estábamos, aunque no la recomendaría como terapia de pareja.

_Siento cómo los grises ojos de Gale me observan desde el Distrito 12 mientras observo a Peeta. Como me siento incómoda, tengo que moverme; me acerco a Peeta y le _doy un suave beso en la frente. _Él abre los ojos con aire soñoliento y, cuando se fijan en mí, me acerca para darme un largo beso._

_-Estamos perdiendo tiempo de caza -digo. _

_-Yo no diría que esto sea perder el tiempo -asegura; se levanta y se estira con ganas-. Entonces, ¿cazamos con el estómago vacío para estar más alerta? _

_-Nosotros no. Nosotros nos atiborramos para tener más energía. _

_-Cuenta conmigo -responde él, aunque veo que le sorprende que divida el resto del estofado con arroz y le pase un plato lleno-. ¿Todo esto? _

_-Lo repondremos hoy -le aseguro, y los dos nos lanzamos sobre la comida. Aunque esté fría, sigue siendo una de las mejores recetas que he probado. Dejo el tenedor y apuro las últimas gotas de salsa con el dedo-. Es como si viese a Effie Trinket escandalizándose por mis modales. _

_-¡Eh, Effie, mira esto! -exclama Peeta. Tira el tenedor por encima del hombro y, literalmente, limpia el plato a lametones dejando escapar ruiditos de satisfacción. Después le sopla un beso y grita:- ¡Te echamos de menos, Effie! _

_-¡Para! -digo, tapándole la boca, aunque riéndome-. Cato podría estar ahí fuera. _

_-¿Qué más me da? -asegura, cogiéndome la mano y acercándome a él-. Te tengo a ti para protegerme. _

_-Venga –insisto _mientras me roba otro beso, aunque no quiero caer en la tentación de olvidarme de lo que tenemos que hacer por quedarme en la caverna besuqueándome con Peeta.

_Después de guardarlo todo y salir de la cueva, nos ponemos serios. Es como si los últimos días, bajo el cobijo de las rocas, la lluvia y la obsesión de Cato con Thresh, hubiesen sido un respiro, una especie de vacaciones. Ahora, aunque el día está soleado y hace calor, los dos sentimos que hemos vuelto a los juegos. Le paso a Peeta mi cuchillo, ya que perdió las armas y él se lo mete en el cinturón. Mis últimas siete flechas (de las doce que tenía sacrifiqué tres en la explosión y dos en el banquete) están demasiado solas en el carcaj. No puedo permitirme perder más._

_-Ya nos estará buscando -dice Peeta-. Cato no es de los que se sientan a esperar a que aparezca la presa. _

_-Si está herido... _

_-Da igual. Si puede moverse, estará de camino. _

_Con la lluvia, el arroyo se ha desbordado varios metros por ambas orillas. Nos detenemos a reponer agua y compruebo las trampas que dejé hace algunos días: vacías. No es de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que ha hecho. Además, no he visto muchos animales ni huellas de ellos por aquí. _

_-Si queremos comida, será mejor que regresemos a mi anterior territorio de caza. _

_-Tú decides, sólo tienes que decirme qué debo hacer. _

_-Mantente alerta -le digo-. Quédate en las rocas todo lo posible, no tiene sentido dejar un rastro. Y escucha por los dos. _

_Llegados a este punto, está claro que la explosión me dejó sorda del oído izquierdo. Caminaría por el agua para borrar del todo nuestras huellas, pero no sé bien si la pierna de Peeta podría soportar la corriente. Aunque las medicinas han curado la infección, sigue estando bastante débil. A pesar del dolor en la frente por culpa del corte del cuchillo, he dejado de sangrar después de tres días. Llevo una venda en la cabeza, por si acaso el ejercicio físico abre la herida de nuevo. _

_Al avanzar arroyo arriba, pasamos por el lugar en que Peeta se camufló entre las hierbas y el lodo. Lo bueno es que, entre el aguacero y las orillas inundadas, no queda nada de su escondite. Eso significa que, en caso de necesidad, podemos volver a la cueva; de lo contrario, no me arriesgaría, con Cato buscándonos. _

_Los cantos rodados se convierten en rocas que, poco a poco, pasan a ser guijarros y después, para mi alivio, volvemos a las agujas de pino y la suave inclinación de la tierra del bosque. Por primera vez me doy cuenta de que tenemos un problema: caminar por terrenos rocosos con una pierna mala..._ Peeta había mejorado muchísimo su forma de caminar desde las primeras veces que cazamos juntos hasta ahora, pero parece que está arrastrando la pierna herida y _hace ruido incluso en el blando lecho de agujas de pino. Y cuando digo ruido, quiero decir ruido de verdad, como si fuese dando pisotones o algo así. Me vuelvo para mirarlo._

_-¿Qué? _¿ Es la pierna, no? _-me pregunta. _

_-Tienes que hacer menos ruido. Olvídate de Cato; estás espantando a todos los conejos en quince kilómetros a la redonda. _

_- Lo siento- _ me dice en tono triste y sé que fui un poco ruda con él.

_Así que empezamos otra vez y lo hace un poquito mejor, pero, incluso con una sola oreja funcionando, me sobresalta. _

_-¿Puedes quitarte las botas? -le sugiero.- Yo también me las voy a quitar, así iremos los dos en silencio -aseguro, como si yo también estuviese haciendo ruido_, más que nada, porque no quiero que se sienta mal porque está herido.

_Así que los dos nos quitamos las botas y los calcetines y, aunque la cosa mejora un poco. Huelga decir que, a pesar de que tardamos varias horas en llegar al viejo campamento de Rue, no he disparado ni una flecha. Si el arroyo se calmara podría pescar, pero la corriente sigue siendo demasiado fuerte. Cuando nos detenemos a descansar y beber agua, intento pensar en una solución. Lo ideal sería dejar a Peeta con una tarea sencilla de recogida de raíces y largarme a cazar, aunque así se quedaría solo y con un cuchillo para defenderse, contra la superioridad física y las lanzas de Cato. Lo que en realidad me gustaría es intentar esconderlo en algún lugar seguro, irme de caza y volver para recogerlo; me da la sensación de que su ego no va a aceptar la sugerencia._

_-Katniss, tenemos que separarnos. Sé que estoy espantando a los animales. _

_-Sólo porque tienes la pierna mal -respondo con generosidad._

_-Lo sé, pero ¿por qué no sigues tú? _Dime qué plantas pudiste reconocer de las que conocemos. _Así los dos resultaremos útiles. _

_-No, si Cato viene y te mata_- le digo alarmada_. _

_-Puedo manejar a Cato -responde, sorprendiéndome con su risa-. Ya he luchado antes contra él, ¿no? _

_«Sí, y salió estupendamente, acabaste medio muerto en el barro de la orilla.» _pienso con rabia y dolor ante la idea de perderlo. _Es lo que quiero decirle, pero no puedo, porque, al fin y al cabo, él arriesgó la vida por salvarme de Cato. Pruebo otra táctica. _

_-¿Y si trepas a un árbol y haces de vigía mientras cazo? -pregunto, intentando que parezca un trabajo muy importante. _

_-¿Y si me enseñas qué puede comerse por aquí y tú te vas a conseguir un poco de carne? -responde, imitándome-. Pero no te alejes mucho, por si necesitas ayuda. _

_Suspiro y le enseñó qué raíces puede desenterrar. Está claro que necesitamos comida, porque una manzana, dos panecillos y un trozo de queso del tamaño de una ciruela no nos van a durar mucho. Me quedaré cerca y rezaré por que Cato esté muy lejos. _

_Lo enseño a silbar (no una melodía, como la de Rue, sino un silbido sencillo de dos notas) para que podamos decirnos que seguimos vivos. Por suerte, se le da bien, así que lo dejo con la mochila y me siento como si volviera a tener diez años y estuviese atada no sólo a la seguridad de la alambrada, sino también a Peeta; me permito delimitar entre seis y diez metros de zona de caza. Sin embargo, al alejarme de él los bosques se llenan de sonidos de animales. Con la tranquilidad de oírlo silbar de vez en cuando, me alejo un poco más y pronto tengo dos conejos y una ardilla gorda. Decido que con eso basta; puedo poner algunas trampas y quizá pescar algo, lo que, sumado a las raíces de Peeta, nos valdrá por ahora._

_Al volver sobre mis pasos me doy cuenta de que llevamos un rato sin intercambiar señales. Cuando silbo y veo que no recibo respuesta, echo a correr y llego a la mochila y el montón de raíces en un segundo. Ha puesto el cuadrado de plástico en el suelo y, encima, bajo el sol, una capa de bayas. Pero ¿dónde está? _

_-¡Peeta! -grito, presa del pánico-. ¡Peeta! _

_Me vuelvo al oír un movimiento de arbustos y estoy a punto de ensartarlo con una flecha. Por suerte, aparto el arco en el último segundo y la flecha se clava en el tronco de un roble, a su izquierda. Él retrocede de un salto y lanza por los aires un puñado de bayas._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo? -exclamo, porque mi miedo sale convertido en rabia-. ¡Se supone que tienes que estar aquí, no corriendo por el bosque! _

_-Encontré unas bayas arroyo abajo -responde; está claro que no entiende mi enfado. _

_-Silbé. ¿Por qué no respondiste? _

_-No lo oí, supongo que el agua hace demasiado ruido. _

_Se acerca y me pone las manos en los hombros. Entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy temblando. _

_-¡Creía que Cato te había matado! -le digo, casi a gritos. _

_-No, estoy bien. -Me rodea con sus brazos-. ¿Katniss? _

_-Si dos personas acuerdan una señal, tienen que quedarse dentro de su alcance -insisto-. Porque si uno de los dos no responde, es que tiene problemas, ¿vale? _

_-¡Vale! _

_-Vale, porque eso es lo que le pasó a Rue... ¡y la vi morir! –_ le recuerdo un poco con voz desesperada.

_Me acerco a la mochila y abro una botella de agua nueva, aunque todavía me queda en la mía. Sin embargo, no estoy preparada para perdonarlo. Veo la comida: no han tocado los panecillos y las manzanas, pero alguien ha estado picoteando el queso_

_-. ¡Y has comido sin mí! _– le digo enfadad y no sé por qué lo estoy.

_-¿Qué? No, yo no he sido. _

_-Oh, entonces supongo que las manzanas se han comido el queso. _

_-No sé qué se ha comido el queso -responde Peeta, pronunciando las palabras despacio y con cuidado, como si intentase no perder los nervios-, pero no fui yo. He estado en el arroyo, recogiendo bayas. ¿Quieres unas pocas? _

_No me importaría, aunque no quiero rendirme tan pronto. En todo caso, me acerco a mirarlas; no las había visto nunca... Sí, sí las he visto antes, pero no en el estadio. No son las bayas de Rue, por mucho que lo parezcan; tampoco coinciden con las que nos enseñaron en el entrenamiento. Me inclino, cojo unas pocas y las muevo entre los dedos._

_Recuerdo la voz de mi padre: «Éstas no, Katniss, nunca. Son jaulas de noche, estarías muerta antes de que te llegaran al estómago». Justo en ese instante, suena el cañonazo. Me vuelvo rápidamente, temiendo ver a Peeta en el suelo, pero él se limita a arquear las cejas. _

_El aerodeslizador aparece a unos noventa metros: está llevándose lo que queda del demacrado cuerpo de la Comadreja. Veo un destello de pelo rojo a la luz del sol. Tendría que haberlo supuesto en cuanto vi que faltaba queso... Peeta me coge del brazo y me empuja hacia un árbol. _

_-Trepa, llegará en un segundo. Tendremos más posibilidades luchando desde arriba. _

_-No, Peeta. La has matado tú, no Cato -lo detengo, sintiéndome muy tranquila de repente. _

_-¿Qué? Ni siquiera la había vuelto a ver desde el primer día. ¿Cómo iba a matarla? _

_Le enseño las bayas a modo de respuesta. _


	31. Chapter 31 Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

Perdón por la tardanza, tengo todo en la computadora del trabajo el el 8 de diciembre fue feriado. Aviso que tiene pocos cambios, falta poco para el final del primer libro. Ya van a ver que pasa.¡Ja! Ch 31 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

_Tardo un rato en explicarle la situación a Peeta, que la Comadreja estaba robando de la pila de suministros antes de que yo la hiciese estallar, que había intentado llevarse lo suficiente para sobrevivir sin llamar la atención, que no se habría planteado la seguridad de comerse unas bayas que estábamos preparando para nosotros. _

_-Me pregunto cómo nos encontró -comenta Peeta-. Es culpa mía, supongo, si soy tan ruidoso como dices. _

- No voy a negar que eres más ruidoso que yo pero mejoraste mucho gracias a mi entrenamiento. Aunque tu pierna herida no ayuda mucho. Pero la Comadreja _es muy lista, Peeta. Bueno, lo era, hasta que tú la superaste. _

_-No fue a propósito. No me parece justo. Es decir, si ella no se hubiese comido primero las bayas, nosotros dos estaríamos muertos. -Entonces, se corrige-. No, claro; tú las reconociste, ¿verdad? _

_-Las llamamos jaulas de noche -respondo, asintiendo. _

_-Hasta el nombre suena peligroso. Lo siento, Katniss, creía que eran las mismas que recogiste tú. _

_-No te disculpes. Esto significa que estamos un paso más cerca de casa, ¿no?_

_-_Tienes razón, aunque no me sienta bien al respecto. _Me desharé del resto -responde Peeta._

_Recoge el plástico azul procurando que queden todas dentro y las tira en el bosque. _

_-¡Espera! -exclamo. Busco el saquito de cuero del chico del Distrito 1 y lo lleno de bayas-. Si engañaron a la Comadreja, quizá engañen a Cato. Si nos está persiguiendo o algo, podemos hacer como si se nos cayera la bolsa y, si se las come... _

_-Estaríamos en el Distrito 12. _

_-Eso es -respondo, colgándome el saquito del cinturón. _

_-Ahora sabrá dónde estamos. Si estaba cerca y vio el aerodeslizador, sabrá que la hemos matado y vendrá a por nosotros. _

_Peeta tiene razón: podría ser la oportunidad que esperaba Cato. Sin embargo, aunque huyamos ahora, tenemos que cocinar la carne y nuestra hoguera será otro indicio de nuestro paradero. _

_-Vamos a hacer un fuego ahora mismo -digo, empezando a recoger ramas y arbustos. _

_-¿Estás lista para enfrentarte a él? _

_-Estoy lista para comer. Será mejor que cocinemos mientras podamos. Sí, sabe que estamos aquí, pues lo sabe, pero también sabe que somos dos y seguramente supone que hemos cazado a la Comadreja. Eso significa que estás recuperado, y el fuego le dice que no nos escondemos, que lo invitamos a venir. ¿Tú vendrías? _

_-Quizá no. _

_Peeta es un mago de las hogueras y consigue hacer prender la madera húmeda. En un momento tenemos los conejos y la ardilla asándose, y las raíces envueltas en hojas cociéndose en las ascuas. Nos turnamos para recoger vegetales y estar pendientes de la aparición de Cato, aunque, como yo suponía, no aparece. Cuando se termina de hacer la comida, la empaqueto casi toda y nos quedamos con una pata de conejo cada uno, para ir comiéndonosla por el camino. _

_Quiero meterme más en el bosque, trepar a un buen árbol y acampar, pero Peeta se resiste. _

_-No soy capaz de trepar como tú, Katniss, sobre todo con mi pierna, y no creo que pudiera quedarme dormido a quince metros del suelo. _¿No crees que soy muy pesado para poder quedarnos los dos juntos en una rama?

_-_ Buscaremos un árbol fuerte y debo admitir, que estás mucho más flaco que cuando entraste. Además, _no es seguro quedarse en campo abierto, Peeta. _

_-¿No podemos volver a la cueva? Está cerca del agua y es fácil defenderla._

_Suspiro. Una caminata (o, mejor dicho, un estruendo) de varias horas por el bosque para llegar a una zona que tuvimos que abandonar por la mañana para cazar. Por otro lado, Peeta no pide mucho; ha obedecido mis instrucciones durante todo el día y estoy segura de que, si la situación fuese la inversa, no me haría pasar la noche en un árbol. Caigo en la cuenta de que hoy no he sido muy amable con él: me he quejado porque hace mucho ruido y le he gritado por desaparecer. El romance picaro de la cueva ha desaparecido al salir al exterior, bajo el sol caliente, con la amenaza de Cato acechándonos. Seguro que Haymitch está harto de mí y, en cuanto a la audiencia... _Sin embargo_,_ cuando vamos a cazar juntos al bosque nos la pasamos revolcándonos por todo lados. No parece que é se esté quejando por eso tampoco.

_Me acerco y le doy un beso. _

_-Claro, vamos a la cueva. _

_-Bueno, no ha sido tan difícil -responde él, contento y aliviado. _

_Saco mi flecha del roble procurando no estropearla. Estas flechas significan comida, seguridad y la vida misma. Echamos un puñado de leña al fuego, de modo que siga echando humo unas cuantas horas, aunque dudo que Cato suponga nada a estas alturas. Cuando llegamos al arroyo, veo que el agua ha bajado mucho y se mueve a su pausado ritmo de siempre, así que sugiero caminar por ella. Peeta accede encantado y, como hace mucho menos ruido dentro del agua que en tierra, acaba siendo una buena idea por partida doble. No obstante, el camino de vuelta a la cueva es largo, a pesar de ir cuesta abajo, a pesar de habernos comido el conejo. Los dos estamos agotados después de la excursión de hoy y todavía nos falta alimento. Mantengo el arco cargado, tanto por Cato como por los peces que pueda ver, aunque, curiosamente, el arroyo parece vacío._

_Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, estamos arrastrando los pies y el sol ha bajado mucho en el horizonte. Llenamos las botellas de agua y subimos la pequeña cuesta a nuestra guarida. No es gran cosa, pero aquí, en la naturaleza, es lo más parecido que tenemos a un hogar. Además, hará más calor que subidos en un árbol, porque nos protege del viento que ha empezado a soplar con fuerza desde el oeste. Preparo una buena cena, pero, a la mitad, Peeta empieza a cabecear. Después de varios días de inactividad, la caza se ha cobrado su precio, así que le ordeno que se meta en el saco de dormir y aparto el resto de su comida para cuando se despierte. Él se duerme en un segundo, y yo lo tapo hasta la barbilla y le doy un beso _corto en la boca_, no para el público, sino para mí, porque me siento muy _feliz y _agradecida de que siga aquí y no muerto junto al arroyo, como creía. Me siento muy agradecida por no tener que enfrentarme a Cato yo sola. _

_El brutal y sanguinario Cato, que puede partir cuellos con un movimiento de su brazo, que cuenta con la fuerza necesaria para acabar con Thresh, que la tiene tomada conmigo desde el principio. Probablemente me odia desde que lo superé en la puntuación del entrenamiento. Un chico como Peeta puede asimilarlo sin problemas, pero me da la impresión de que a Cato lo obsesiona, lo que no es tan difícil. Pienso en su ridícula reacción al descubrir que las provisiones habían volado por los aires. Los demás estaban enfadados, claro, pero él estaba completamente desquiciado. Me pregunto si Cato no estará un poco loco._

_El cielo se ilumina con el sello, y veo a la Comadreja brillar y desaparecer del mundo para siempre. Aunque no lo ha dicho, creo que Peeta no se siente bien por haberla matado, por muy esencial que fuese. No puedo fingir que la echaré de menos, pero sí la admiro. Creo que si nos hubiesen puesto algún tipo de examen, ella habría demostrado ser la más lista de todos los tributos. De hecho, si le hubiésemos puesto una trampa, seguro que la habría intuido y no se habría comido las bayas. Ha sido la ignorancia de Peeta lo que ha acabado con ella. Me he pasado tanto tiempo asegurándome de no subestimar a mis contrincantes que se me había olvidado que sobrestimarlos es igual de peligroso. _

_Eso me recuerda de nuevo a Cato, pero, aunque creo que comprendía a la Comadreja, quién era y cómo funcionaba, ese chico me resulta más escurridizo. Es fuerte y está bien entrenado, pero ¿es listo? No lo sé. No es tan listo como ella y le falta el autocontrol que demostró la Comadreja. Creo que Cato podría perder el juicio en un arranque de ira. En ese punto no me siento superior, porque recuerdo el momento en que atravesé la manzana del cerdo con una flecha por culpa de la rabia que sentía. Quizá entienda a Cato mejor de lo que creo. _

_A pesar del cansancio, tengo la mente despierta, así que dejo que Peeta duerma un poco más de lo que le corresponde. De hecho, el cielo ha empezado a teñirse de un gris suave cuando _me acerco y le susurro al oído que se despierte_. Él se despierta, casi sobresaltado._

_-He dormido toda la noche. No es justo, Katniss, deberías haberme despertado. _

_-Dormiré ahora. Despiértame si pasa algo interesante -respondo, estirándome y metiéndome en el saco. _

_Al parecer no sucede nada interesante, porque, cuando abro los ojos, la ardiente luz de la tarde entra a través de las rocas. _

_-¿Alguna señal de nuestro amigo? –pregunto _acercándome a Peeta y abrazándolo por detrás_. _

_-No, no se está dejando ver, y eso resulta inquietante. _

_-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos queda hasta que los Vigilantes nos obliguen a juntarnos? _

_-Bueno, la Comadreja murió hace casi un día, así que la audiencia ha tenido tiempo de sobra para hacer apuestas y aburrirse. Supongo que podría suceder en cualquier momento.- _Peeta se da vuelta en mis brazos y me besa la cabeza.

_-Sí, tengo la sensación de que será hoy -respondo; después _nos sentamos uno al lado del otro y contemplamos _el pacífico paisaje-. Me pregunto cómo lo harán. -Peeta guarda silencio _mientras me abraza_. La verdad es que no hay respuesta posible-. Bueno, hasta que lo hagan, no tiene sentido desperdiciar un día de caza, aunque deberíamos comer todo lo posible, por si nos metemos en problemas._

_Peeta empaqueta nuestro equipo mientras yo preparo una gran comida: el resto de los conejos, raíces, verduras, los panecillos con el último trocito de queso. Lo único que dejo en reserva es la ardilla y la manzana. _

_Cuando terminamos, sólo queda una pila de huesos de conejo. Tengo las manos grasientas, lo que no hace más que añadirse a mi sensación general de suciedad. Puede que en la Veta no nos bañemos todos los días, pero solemos estar más limpios de lo que yo lo he estado últimamente. Una capa de mugre me cubre todo el cuerpo, salvo los pies, que han caminado por el arroyo. _

_Dejar la cueva es como cerrar un capítulo; no sé por qué, pero creo que no pasaremos otra noche en el estadio. _Antes de salir, nos abrazamos y nos besamos sin apuro, como despidíendonos.

- Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que te he amado, te amo y te amaré siempre y que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hemos hecho juntos.- me dice Peeta al oído para que nadie más que yo oiga su confesión.

- Tampoco me arrepiento de nada y, aunque no o haya dicho lo suficiente, quiero que sepas que te amo. Y pase lo que pase, siempre te amaré.- le digo en un susurro al oído con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

Nos abrazamos fuertemente, tratando de comunicar con nuestros cuerpos nuestros sentimientos. _De una forma u otra, vivos o muertos, me da la impresión de que saldré de aquí hoy mismo. Me despido de las rocas con una palmadita y nos dirigimos al arroyo para lavarnos. La piel me pica, deseando meterse en el agua fresca; puede que me peine el pelo y me lo trence mojado. Me pregunto si podremos darle un fregado rápido a nuestra ropa cuando lleguemos al arroyo... o a lo que antes era el arroyo. Ahora es un lecho completamente seco. Lo toco._

_-Ni siquiera un poco húmedo, tienen que haberlo drenado mientras dormíamos -digo. _

_Empiezo a asustarme al pensar en la lengua agrietada, el cuerpo dolorido y la mente embotada de mi anterior deshidratación. Tenemos bastante llenas las botellas y la bota, aunque, al ser dos personas y hacer tanto calor, no tardaremos en vaciarlas._

_-El lago -dice Peeta-. Ahí quieren que vayamos. _

_-Quizá en los estanques tengan algo de agua. _

_-Podemos mirar -responde él, pero sé que lo hace para darme también lo hago por eso, porque sé lo que encontraré cuando regresemos al lago en el que me empapé la pierna: un agujero polvoriento y vacío. Sin embargo, vamos hasta allí de todos modos, sólo para confirmar lo que ya sabíamos. _

_-Tienes razón, nos llevan al lago -reconozco. Un sitio donde no te puedes esconder, donde tendrán garantizada una lucha sangrienta a muerte sin nada que les tape la vista-. ¿Quieres ir directamente o esperar a que nos quedemos sin agua? _

_-Vámonos ahora que estamos descansados y hemos comido. Acabemos con esto de una vez.-_ me dice con voz decidida mostrándose como siempre se muestra ante mí: decidido.

_Asiento. Tiene gracia, es como si volviese a ser el primer día de los juegos, como si estuviese en la misma posición. A pesar de que ya han muerto veintiún tributos, sigo teniendo que matar a Cato y, a decir verdad, ¿no ha sido él siempre el objetivo? Ahora los otros tributos me parecen sólo obstáculos menores, distracciones que nos apartaban de la verdadera batalla de los juegos: Cato y yo._

_Sin embargo, también está el chico que espera a mi lado,_ mi novio, el que casi me obligan a a matar, ,_ el que me rodea con sus brazos. _

_-Dos contra uno. Debería estar chupado -me dice_ dándome un pico rápido en la boca_. _

_-La próxima vez que comamos, será en el Capitolio._- le guiño el ojo.

_-Seguro que sí._- y me aprieta en su brazos.

_Nos quedamos quietos un momento, abrazados, sintiendo nuestros cuerpos, el sol y el murmullo de las hojas a nuestros pies. Después, sin decir palabra, nos separamos y nos dirigimos al lago. Ya no me importa que las pisadas de Peeta hagan correr a los roedores y volar a los pájaros, porque tenemos que luchar contra Cato y me da igual hacerlo aquí o en la llanura. Por otro lado, dudo que tengamos alternativa: si los Vigilantes nos quieren en campo abierto, allí nos tendrán._

_Nos detenemos unos momentos bajo el árbol en el que me atrapó Cato. El cascarón vacío del nido de rastrevíspulas, hecho trizas por las lluvias y secado después al ardiente sol, confirma nuestra situación. Lo toco con la punta de la bota y se disuelve en un polvo que la brisa se lleva rápidamente. No puedo evitar levantar la mirada hacia el árbol en el que se ocultaba Rue, esperando para salvarme la vida. _

_Rastrevíspulas; el cuerpo hinchado de Glimmer, las terroríficas alucinaciones... _

_-Sigamos -digo, deseando huir de la oscuridad que rodea este lugar. _

_Peeta no pone objeciones. _

_Como nos ponemos en marcha tarde, llegamos a la llanura a primera hora de la noche. No hay ni rastro de Cato, ni de nada que no sea la Cornucopia dorada brillando bajo los últimos rayos de sol. Por si Cato decide hacernos un truco a lo Comadreja, rodeamos la Cornucopia para asegurarnos de que está vacía. Después, obedientes, como si siguiésemos instrucciones, nos acercamos al lago y llenamos los contenedores de agua. _

_-No nos viene bien luchar contra él a oscuras -comento, frunciendo el ceño-. Sólo tenemos unas gafas. _

_-Quizá esté esperando por eso -responde Peeta, echando con cuidado las gotas de yodo en el agua-. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Volver a la cueva? _

_-O eso o subirnos a un árbol, pero vamos a darle otra media hora o así. Después, nos escondemos. _

_Nos sentamos junto al lago, a plena vista; no tiene sentido ocultarse ahora. En los árboles a la orilla de la llanura veo revolotear a los sinsajos; se lanzan melodías los unos a los otros como si fueran pelotas de colores. Abro la boca y canto la canción de cuatro notas de Rue. Noto que se callan, curiosos al oír mi voz, y esperan a que cante algo más. Repito las notas. Un primer sinsajo imita la melodía, después otro y, finalmente, todo el bosque se llena del mismo sonido. _

_-Igual que tu padre -dice Peeta _y me abraza.

_-Es la canción de Rue -respondo, tocándome la insignia que llevo prendida a la camisa-. Creo que la recuerdan. _

_La música sube de volumen y reconozco su genialidad; al solaparse las notas, se complementan entre sí formando una armonía celestial y encantadora. Gracias a Rue, aquél era el sonido que enviaba a casa a los trabajadores de los huertos del Distrito 11 cada noche. ¿Repetirá alguien este sonido después de su muerte? Durante un momento me limito a cerrar los ojos y escuchar, hipnotizada por la belleza de la canción._ Perdida en el calor de los brazos de Peeta.

_Entonces, algo interrumpe la música, la melodía se rompe en líneas irregulares e imperfectas, y unas notas discordantes se entremezclan con ella. Las voces de los sinsajos se convierten en un chillido de advertencia. Nos ponemos en pie de un salto, Peeta con el cuchillo en la mano y yo preparada para disparar, y Cato sale de los árboles y corre hacia donde estamos. No tiene lanza; de hecho, lleva las manos vacías, pero va directo a por nosotros. Mi primera flecha le da en el pecho e, inexplicablemente, rebota en él. _

_-¡Tiene alguna clase de armadura! -le grito a Peeta._

_Y se lo grito justo a tiempo, porque tenemos a Cato encima. Me preparo, pero él se estrella contra nosotros sin intentar frenar antes. Por los jadeos y el sudor que le cae de la cara amoratada, sé que lleva mucho tiempo corriendo, pero no hacia nosotros, sino huyendo de algo. ¿De qué? _

_Examino el bosque justo a tiempo de ver cómo la primera criatura entra en la llanura de un salto. Mientras me vuelvo, veo que se le unen otras seis. Después salgo corriendo a ciegas detrás de Cato sin pensar en nada que no sea salvar el pellejo. _


	32. Chapter 32 Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

Algunos cambios. Saludos Ch 32 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

_Mutaciones, no cabe duda. Nunca había visto a estos mutos, pero no son animales de la naturaleza. Aunque parecen lobos enormes, ¿qué lobo aterriza de un salto sobre las patas traseras y se queda sobre ellas? ¿Qué lobo llama al resto de la manada agitando la pata delantera, como si tuviese muñeca? Veo todo eso de lejos; estoy segura de que encontraré otras características más amenazadoras cuando estén cerca._

_Cato ha salido pitando hacia la Cornucopia, así que lo sigo sin planteármelo. Si él cree que es el lugar más seguro, ¿quién soy yo para decir lo contrario? Además, aunque pudiera llegar a los árboles, Peeta no podría correr más que ellos con la pierna mala... ¡Peeta! _¿ Dónde está Peeta? En la desesperación por huir me olvidé que todavía no está recuperado. _Acabo de tocar el metal del extremo puntiagudo de la Cornucopia cuando recuerdo que formo parte de un equipo. Peeta está unos catorce metros por detrás de mí, cojeando lo más deprisa que puede; los mutos lo están alcanzando. Lanzo una flecha hacía la manada y uno cae, pero hay muchos para ocupar su lugar._

_-¡Vete, Katniss, vete! -me grita, señalando el cuerno. _

_Tiene razón, no puedo protegernos desde el suelo. Empiezo a trepar, a escalar la Cornucopia con pies y manos. La superficie de oro puro ha sido diseñada para parecer el cuerno tejido que llenamos durante la cosecha, así que hay pequeñas crestas y costuras a las que agarrarse, pero, después de un día bajo el sol del campo de batalla, el metal está tan caliente que me salen ampollas en las manos._

_Cato está tumbado de lado en lo alto del cuerno, unos seis metros por encima del suelo, jadeando para recuperar el aliento mientras se asoma al borde, sintiendo arcadas. Es mi oportunidad para acabar con él; si me detengo a media subida y cargo otra flecha... Sin embargo, justo cuando estoy a punto de disparar, Peeta grita. Me vuelvo y veo que acaba de llegar a la punta del cuerno, aunque los mutos le pisan los talones. _

_-¡Trepa! -chillo. _

_Peeta empieza a subir con dificultad, no sólo por culpa de la pierna, sino del cuchillo que lleva en la mano. Disparo una flecha que le da en el cuello al primer muto que pone las patas sobre el metal. Al morir, la criatura se estremece y, sin querer, hiere a varios de sus compañeros. Entonces le puedo echar un buen vistazo a las uñas: diez centímetros y afiladas como cuchillas. _

_Peeta llega a mis pies, así que lo cojo del brazo y lo subo. Entonces recuerdo que Cato está esperando arriba y me vuelvo rápidamente, pero sigue tirado en el suelo, con retortijones y, al parecer, más preocupado por los mutos que por nosotros. Tose algo ininteligible; los ruidos de bufidos y gruñidos de las mutaciones no me ayudan. _

_-¿Qué? -le grito. _

_-Ha preguntado si pueden trepar -responde Peeta, haciendo que le preste atención de nuevo a la base del cuerno. _

_Los mutos empiezan a reagruparse. Al unirse, se levantan y se yerguen fácilmente sobre las patas traseras, lo que les da un aspecto humano. Todos tienen un grueso pelaje, algunos de pelo liso y suave, y otros rizado; los colores varían del negro azabache a algo que sólo podría describirse como rubio. Hay algo más en ellos, algo que hace que se me erice el vello de la nuca, aunque no logro identificarlo. _

_Meten el hocico en el cuerno, olisqueando y lamiendo el metal, arañando la superficie con las patas y lanzándose gañidos agudos. Debe de ser su medio de comunicación, porque la manada retrocede, como si quisiera dejar espacio; entonces, uno de ellos, un muto de buen tamaño con sedosos rizos de vello rubio, toma carrerilla y salta sobre el cuerno. Sus patas traseras tienen una fuerza increíble, porque aterriza a tres metros escasos de nosotros y estira los rosados labios para enseñarnos los dientes. Se queda ahí un momento y, en ese preciso instante, me doy cuenta de qué es lo que me inquieta de los mutos: los ojos verdes que me observan con rabia no son como los de los lobos o los perros, no se parecen a los de ningún canino que conozca; son humanos, sin lugar a dudas. Justo cuando empiezo a asimilarlo, veo el collar con el número 1 grabado con joyas y entiendo toda esta horrible situación: el pelo rubio, los ojos verdes, el número... Es Glimmer._

_Dejo escapar un chillido y me cuesta sostener la flecha en su sitio. Estaba esperando para disparar, muy consciente de mi menguante reserva de flechas; esperaba a ver si las criaturas podían trepar. Sin embargo, ahora, aunque el perro ha empezado a resbalarse hacia atrás, incapaz de agarrarse al metal, aunque oigo el lento chirrido de las garras como si fuesen uñas en una pizarra, disparo al cuello. El animal se retuerce y cae al suelo con un golpe sordo. _

_-¿Katniss? -noto que Peeta me coge del brazo. _

_-¡Es ella! _

_-¿Quién? _

_Muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro para examinar la manada, tomando nota de tamaños y colores. La pequeña del pelo rojo y los ojos color ámbar..., ¡la Comadreja! ¡Y allí está el pelo ceniza y los ojos color avellana del chico del Distrito 9 que murió luchando por la mochila! Y, lo peor de todo, veo al muto más pequeño, el de reluciente pelaje oscuro, enormes ojos castaños y un collar de paja trenzada que dice 11; enseña los dientes, rabioso. Rue... _

_-¿Qué pasa, Katniss? -insiste Peeta, sacudiéndome por los hombros. _

_-Son ellos, todos ellos. Los otros. Rue, la Comadreja y... todos los demás tributos -respondo, con voz ahogada. _

_-¿Qué les han hecho? -pregunta Peeta al reconocerlos, horrorizado-. ¿Crees..., crees que son sus ojos de verdad? _

_Sus ojos son la menor de mis preocupaciones. ¿Y sus cerebros? ¿Tienen algún recuerdo de los tributos originales? ¿Los han programado para odiar especialmente nuestras caras porque nosotros hemos sobrevivido y ellos han muerto asesinados sin piedad? Y los que matamos de verdad..., ¿creen que están vengando sus propias muertes? _

_Antes de poder decir nada, los mutos inician un nuevo asalto al cuerno. Se han dividido en dos grupos en los laterales y están usando sus fuertes patas traseras para lanzarse sobre nosotros. Un par de dientes se cierran a pocos centímetros de mi mano y oigo gritar a Peeta; siento el tirón de su cuerpo,_ su peso y el del _muto arrastrándome hacia el borde. De no ser por mi brazo, él habría acabado en el suelo, pero, tal como está la cosa, necesito toda mi fuerza para mantenernos a los dos en el extremo curvo del cuerno; y vienen más tributos. _

_-¡Mátalo, Peeta, mátalo! -le grito y, aunque no veo qué pasa exactamente, sé que tiene que haber atravesado a la criatura, porque no tiran tanto de mí. _

_Logro subirlo de nuevo al cuerno y nos arrastramos a la parte alta, donde nos espera el menos malo de nuestros problemas. Cato todavía no se ha puesto en pie, aunque respira con más calma y pronto estará lo bastante recuperado para atacarnos y lanzarnos al suelo para que nos maten. Cargo una flecha en el arco, pero acaba derribando a un animal que sólo puede ser Thresh. ¿Quién si no iba a saltar tan alto? Siento alivio por un instante, porque parece que por fin estamos fuera del alcance de los mutos. Voy a volverme para enfrentarme a Cato cuando alguien aparta a Peeta de mi lado; estoy convencida de que la manada lo ha cogido, hasta que su sangre me salpica la cara._

_Cato está delante de mí, casi al borde del cuerno, y tiene a Peeta agarrado con una llave por el cuello, ahogándolo. Peeta araña el brazo de Cato, pero sin fuerzas, porque no sabe si es más importante respirar o intentar cortar la sangre que le sale del agujero que una de las criaturas le ha abierto en la pantorrilla. _

_Apunto con una de mis últimas dos flechas a la cabeza de Cato, sabiendo que no tendría ningún efecto ni en el tronco ni en las extremidades; ahora veo que lleva encima una malla ajustada de color carne, algún tipo de armadura de gran calidad del Capitolio. ¿Era eso lo que contenía su mochila en el banquete? ¿Una armadura para defenderse de mis flechas? Bueno, pues se les olvidó incluir una máscara blindada. _

_-Dispárame y él se cae conmigo -dice Cato, riéndose. _

_Tiene razón, si lo derribo y cae sobre los mutos, Peeta morirá con él. Estamos en tablas: no puedo disparar a Cato sin matar también a Peeta; él no puede matar a Peeta sin ganarse una flecha en el cerebro. Nos quedamos quietos como estatuas, buscando una salida. _

_Tengo los músculos tan tensos que podrían saltar en cualquier momento y los dientes tan apretados que podrían romperse. Las criaturas guardan silencio y lo único que oigo es la sangre que me late en la oreja buena. _

_A Peeta se le ponen los labios azules; si no hago algo pronto, morirá ahogado y lo perderé, y entonces Cato usará su cadáver como arma contra mí. _Lo que cato no sabe es que si llego a ver morir a Peeta, me quebrará emocionalmente y no estoy segura que pueda soportar lo que venga después. _De hecho, estoy segura de que ése es el plan de Cato, porque, aunque ha dejado de reírse, esboza una sonrisa triunfal._

_Como si se tratase de un último esfuerzo, Peeta levanta los dedos, que chorrean sangre, hacia el brazo de Cato. En vez de intentar liberarse, desvía el índice y dibuja una equis en el dorso de la mano de Cato. El otro se da cuenta de lo que significa un segundo después que yo, lo sé por la forma en que pierde la sonrisa. Sin embargo, llega tarde por un segundo, porque, para entonces, ya le he atravesado la mano con la flecha. Grita y suelta a Peeta, que se lanza sobre él. Durante un horrible instante me da la impresión de que ambos caerán al suelo; salto y cojo a Peeta justo antes de que Cato se resbale sobre el cuerno lleno de sangre y acabe en el llano._

_Oímos el golpe, el aire al salirle del cuerpo con el impacto y el ruido del ataque de las criaturas. Peeta y yo nos abrazamos, esperando a que suene el cañonazo, esperando a que acabe la competición, esperando a que nos liberen, pero no pasa nada, todavía no. Porque éste es el punto culminante de los Juegos del Hambre y la audiencia quiere espectáculo._

_Aunque no miro, sí oigo los gruñidos, los ladridos, y los aullidos de humanos y animales mientras Cato se enfrenta a la manada. No entiendo cómo puede seguir vivo hasta que recuerdo la armadura que lo protege de los tobillos al cuello y me doy cuenta de que esta noche podría ser muy larga. Cato debe de tener también un cuchillo, una espada o lo que sea, algo más escondido en la ropa, porque, de vez en cuando, se oye el último lamento de un muto o el sonido de metal contra metal que produce la hoja al dar en el cuerno dorado. _

_El combate se mueve alrededor de la Cornucopia y sé que Cato está intentando la única maniobra que podría salvarle la vida: volver al extremo puntiagudo del cuerno y unirse a nosotros de nuevo. Sin embargo, al final, a pesar de lo notables que resultan su fuerza y sus habilidades, son demasiados para él. _

_No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, puede que una hora, cuando Cato cae al suelo y oímos cómo lo arrastran los mutos al interior de la Cornucopia. «Ahora lo rematarán», pienso, pero no se oye ningún cañonazo. Cae la noche y suena el himno, y la imagen de Cato no sale en el cielo; nos llegan los débiles gemidos a través del metal que tenemos debajo. El aire helado que sopla por la llanura me recuerda que los juegos no han terminado y que puede que tarden mucho tiempo en acabar; seguimos sin tener garantizada la victoria._

_Me vuelvo hacia Peeta y veo que la pierna le sangra más que nunca. Todos nuestros suministros y mochilas siguen junto al lago, donde las dejamos cuando huimos de la manada. No tengo vendas, ni nada con lo que taponar el flujo de sangre de su pantorrilla. Aunque estoy temblando de frío, me arranco la chaqueta, me quito la camisa y me vuelvo a colocar la chaqueta lo antes posible. Han sido unos segundos, pero el frío hace que me castañeteen los dientes sin que pueda controlarlos. _

_Peeta tiene la cara gris a la pálida luz de la luna. Lo obligo a tumbarse antes de tocarle la herida; no bastará con una venda. He visto a mi madre poner torniquetes unas cuantas veces, así que intento imitarla. Corto una manga de la camisa, se la enrollo dos veces justo por debajo de la rodilla y ato un medio nudo. Como no tengo ningún palo, cojo mi última flecha y la introduzco en el nudo, apretándolo todo lo que me atrevo. Es arriesgado, porque Peeta podría perder la pierna, pero comparado con el peligro de perder la vida, ¿qué otra opción me queda? Vendo la herida con el resto de mi camisa y me tumbo a su lado. _

_-No te duermas -le digo. _

_Aunque no sé bien si es el protocolo médico correcto, me aterroriza que se duerma y no vuelva a despertarse. _

_-¿Tienes frío? -me pregunta._

_Se baja la cremallera de la chaqueta y me meto dentro con él. Así se está un poco mejor, compartimos el calor de nuestros cuerpos dentro de mi doble capa de chaquetas, pero la noche es joven y la temperatura seguirá descendiendo. Todavía puedo sentir cómo la Cornucopia se congela, a pesar de que ardía cuando subimos._

_-Puede que Cato acabe ganando -le susurro a Peeta. _

_-No digas eso -responde, subiéndome la capucha, aunque él tiembla aún más que yo._

_Las horas siguientes son las peores de mi vida, lo que, si una se para a pensarlo, ya es decir_ mucho. Lo úncio que me consuela es saber que estoy junto a Peeta. Si alguna vez me hubieran preguntado cómo querría morir, hubiese contestado: junto a Peeta_. El frío de por sí ya es bastante tortura, pero la verdadera tortura es oír a Cato gemir, suplicar y, por último, gimotear mientras los mutos se divierten con él. Al cabo de un rato ya no me importa quién es o qué haya hecho, sólo quiero que deje de sufrir. _

_-¿Por qué no lo matan y ya está? -le pregunto a Peeta._

_-Ya sabes por qué -responde, acercándome más a él. _

_Y es cierto: ahora ningún telespectador podrá despegarse de la pantalla. Desde el punto de vista de los Vigilantes, esto es lo último en espectáculos. _

_La cosa sigue y sigue, y, al final, me llena la cabeza borrando recuerdos y esperanzas de sobrevivir, borrándolo todo salvo el presente, que empieza a parecerme eterno. Nunca existirá otra cosa que no sea este frío, este miedo y los atroces sonidos del chico que se muere dentro del cuerno._

_Peeta empieza a adormecerse y, cuando cabecea, me pongo a chillar su nombre cada vez más alto, porque, si se muere y me deja sola, sé que me volveré completamente loca. Está esforzándose, seguramente más por mí que por él, y le resulta difícil, porque desmayarse sería su forma de huir. Sin embargo, el subidón de adrenalina que me corre por el cuerpo me impediría dormirme, así que no puedo dejar que lo haga él. No puedo._

_La única señal del paso del tiempo está en el cielo, en el sutil movimiento de la luna. Peeta me la señala e insiste en que observe su avance y, a veces, por un momento, siento una chispa de esperanza antes de que la desesperación de la noche me envuelva de nuevo. Al final lo oigo susurrar que el sol está saliendo. Abro los ojos y veo que las estrellas se difuminan a la pálida luz del alba. Además, veo lo pálida que está la cara de Peeta, el poco tiempo que le queda, y sé que tengo que llevarlo de vuelta al cualquier caso, no se ha oído el cañonazo. Pego la oreja al cuerno y distingo la débil voz de Cato._

_-Creo que está más cerca. Katniss, ¿puedes dispararle? _

_Si está cerca de la entrada, quizá lo consiga; llegados a este punto, sería un acto de piedad. _

_-Mi última flecha está en tu torniquete. _

_-Pues aprovéchala bien -responde él, bajándose la cremallera de la chaqueta para que salga. _

_Así que suelto la flecha, vuelvo a atar el torniquete lo más fuerte que mis helados dedos me permiten y me froto las manos para intentar recuperar la circulación. Cuando me arrastro hasta el borde del cuerno y me asomo, noto que Peeta me sujeta para que no me caiga. _

_Tardo unos segundos en encontrar a Cato en la penumbra, en la sangre. Después, el desollado pedazo de carne que antes era mi enemigo emite un sonido y veo dónde tiene la boca. Creo que las palabras que intenta decir son por favor. La compasión y no la venganza es lo que guía mi flecha a su cabeza. Peeta me sube de nuevo y allí me quedo, arco en mano, con el carcaj vacío._

_-¿Le has dado? -me susurra. El cañonazo le responde-. Entonces, hemos ganado, Katniss -añade, sin emoción._

_-Bien por nosotros -consigo decir, aunque en mi voz no se nota la alegría por la victoria._

_En ese momento se abre un agujero en la llanura y, como si siguieran órdenes, los mutos que quedan vivos saltan en él, desaparecen en el interior y la tierra vuelve a cerrarse. Esperamos a que llegue el aerodeslizador para llevarse los restos de Cato, a que suenen las trompetas de la victoria, pero nada._

_-¡Eh! -grita Peeta al aire-. ¿Qué está pasando? -La única respuesta es el parloteo de los pájaros al despertarse-. Quizá sea por el cadáver, quizá tengamos que apartarnos. _

_Intento recordar si hay que apartarse del último tributo muerto. Tengo el cerebro demasiado embrollado para estar segura, pero ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? _

_-Vale, ¿crees que puedes llegar hasta el lago? -le pregunto. _

_-Creo que será mejor que lo intente. _

_Bajamos poco a poco por el extremo del cuerno y caemos al suelo. Si yo tengo las extremidades tan rígidas, ¿cómo puede moverse Peeta? Me levanto la primera, y doblo y agito brazos y piernas hasta encontrarme en condiciones de ayudarlo a levantarse. Conseguimos llegar al lago, aunque no sé cómo, y recojo un poco de agua fría para Peeta; yo también bebo. _

_Un sinsajo emite un largo silbido bajo y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas cuando aparece el aerodeslizador y se lleva a Cato. Ahora vendrán a por nosotros, y podremos irnos a casa. Sin embargo, sigue sin haber respuesta. _

_-¿A qué están esperando? -pregunta Peeta débilmente. _

_Entre la pérdida del torniquete y el esfuerzo que nos había supuesto llegar al lago, se le había abierto la herida. _

_-No lo sé. _

_No sé a qué se deberá el retraso, pero no soporto seguir viéndolo perder sangre. Me levanto para buscar un palo, pero encuentro rápidamente la flecha que rebotó en la armadura de Cato; servirá tan bien como la otra flecha. Cuando voy a cogerla, la voz de Claudius Templesmith retumba en el estadio. _

_-Saludos, finalistas de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. La última modificación de las normas se ha revocado. Después de examinar con más detenimiento el reglamento, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que sólo puede permitirse un ganador. Buena suerte y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte._

_Un pequeño estallido de estática y se acabó. Me quedo mirando a Peeta con cara de incredulidad hasta que asimilo la verdad: nunca han tenido intención de dejarnos vivir a los dos. Los Vigilantes lo han planeado todo para garantizar el final más dramático de la historia, y nosotros, como idiotas, nos lo hemos tragado._

_-Si te paras a pensarlo, no es tan sorprendente -dice Peeta en voz baja. _

_Lo observo ponerse en pie a duras penas. Se mueve hacia mí, como a cámara lenta, sacándose el cuchillo del cinturón... Antes de ser consciente de lo que hago, tengo el arco cargado y apuntándole al corazón. Arquea las cejas y veo que su mano ya estaba camino de tirar el cuchillo al lago. Suelto las armas y doy un paso atrás, con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza._

_-No -me detiene-, hazlo. _

_Peeta se acerca cojeando y me pone las armas de nuevo en las manos. _

_-No puedo. No lo voy a hacer. _

_-Hazlo, antes de que envíen otra vez a esos animales o a otra cosa. No quiero morir como Cato. _

_-Pues dispárame -respondo, furiosa, devolviéndole las armas con un empujón-. ¡Dispárame, vete a casa y vive con ello! _

_Mientras lo digo, sé que la muerte aquí, ahora mismo, sería más fácil que seguir viviendo. _La idea de tener que matar a Peeta para volver a casa es la cosa más morbosa que podría haber diseñado el Capitolio. No creo que llegara a casa de cualquier forma, quizás me mataría primero.

_-Sabes que no puedo -dice él, tirando las armas-. Vale, de todos modos yo seré el primero en morir. _

_Se inclina y se arranca la venda de la pierna, eliminando la última barrera entre su sangre y la tierra. _

_-¡No, no puedes suicidarte!_

_Me pongo de rodillas e intento pegarle la venda en la herida, desesperada. _

_-Katniss, es lo que quiero. _Sabes que haría eso por ti.

_-No vas a dejarme sola -insisto, porque, si muere, en realidad nunca volveré a casa, me pasaré el resto de mi vida en este campo de batalla, intentando encontrar la salida. _

_-Escucha -me dice, poniéndome en pie-. Los dos sabemos que necesitan a su vencedor. Sólo puede ser uno de nosotros. Por favor, acéptalo, hazlo por mí. _No podemos pelear de nuevo por eso ahora.

_Y sigue hablando sobre lo mucho que me quiere, sobre cómo sería su vida sin mí, pero yo ya no lo escucho, porque sus anteriores palabras han quedado atrapadas dentro de mi cabeza y están ahí, dando vueltas._

_«Los dos sabemos que necesitan a su vencedor.» _

_Sí, lo necesitan. Sin vencedor, a los Vigilantes les estallaría todo en la cara: fallarían al Capitolio, puede que incluso los ejecutasen de alguna forma lenta y dolorosa, en directo para todas las pantallas del país. Si morimos Peeta y yo, o si pensaran que vamos a... Me llevo las manos al saquito del cinturón y lo desengancho. Peeta lo ve y me coge la muñeca. _

_-No, no te dejaré. _

_-Confía en mí -susurro. Él me mira a los ojos durante un buen rato, pero me suelta. Abro el saquito y le echo un puñado de bayas en la mano; después cojo unas cuantas para mí-. ¿A la de tres? _

_-A la de tres -responde Peeta, inclinándose para darme un beso muy dulce. Nos ponemos de pie, espalda contra espalda, cogidos con fuerza de la otra mano-. Enséñalas, quiero que todos lo vean. _

_Abro los dedos y las oscuras bayas relucen al sol. Le doy un último apretón de manos a Peeta para indicarle que ha llegado el momento, para despedirme, y empezamos a contar. _

_-Uno. -Quizá me equivoque-. Dos. -Quizá no les importe que muramos los dos-. ¡Tres! _

_Es demasiado tarde para cambiar de idea. Me llevo la mano a los labios y le echo un último vistazo al mundo. Justo cuando las bayas entran en la boca, las trompetas empiezan a sonar. _

_La voz frenética de Claudius Templesmith grita sobre nosotros: _

_-¡Parad! ¡Parad! Damas y caballeros, me llena de orgullo presentarles a los vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: ¡Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark! ¡Les presento a... los tributos del Distrito 12! _


	33. Chapter 33 Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

Perdón por la demora, tuve mucho trabajo y tuve que ayudar a mi hijo con sus exámenes. Pero principalmente, quería que quedara bien. Hay partes de éste capítulo que son del capítulo siguiente de Los Juegos del Hambre. Aunque en el siguiente se repite con variaciones. Ch 33 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

/works/1333519.

_Escupo las bayas y me limpio la lengua con el borde de la camisa para asegurarme de que no quede nada. Peeta tira de mí hacia el lago, donde los dos nos enjuagamos la boca y nos abrazamos, sin fuerzas._

_-¿No te has tragado ninguna? -le pregunto._

_-¿Y tú? -responde él, sacudiendo la cabeza._

_-Supongo que no, porque sigo viva._

_Veo que mueve los labios para contestar, pero no lo oigo con el rugido de la multitud del Capitolio, que sale en directo por los altavoces. El aerodeslizador aparece sobre nosotros y de él caen dos escaleras, sólo que no pienso soltar a Peeta, de ninguna manera. Lo rodeo con un brazo para ayudarlo a subir, y los dos ponemos un pie en el primer travesaño. La corriente eléctrica nos paraliza, de lo cual me alegro, porque no estoy segura de que Peeta pudiese quedarse colgado todo el viaje. Al subir estaba mirando hacia abajo, así que veo que, aunque nuestros músculos están inmóviles, nada corta el flujo de sangre de su pierna. Como cabía esperar, se desmaya en cuanto la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros y la corriente eléctrica se detiene._

_Todavía tengo agarrada la parte de atrás de su chaqueta con tanta fuerza que, cuando se lo llevan, se rompe, y me deja con un puñado de tela negra. Unos médicos vestidos con batas, máscaras y guantes blancos esterilizados ya están preparados para trabajar, para entrar en acción. Peeta está tan pálido y quieto sobre la mesa plateada, lleno de tubos y cables por todas partes, que, por un momento, olvido que hemos salido de los juegos y veo a los médicos como una amenaza más, otra manada de mutos diseñados para matarlo._

_Petrificada, me lanzo a salvarlo, pero me retienen y me empujan al interior de otro cuarto, con una puerta de cristal entre los dos. Nadie me hace caso, salvo un ayudante del Capitolio que aparece detrás de mí y me ofrece una bebida. _

_Me dejo caer en el suelo, con la cara contra la puerta, mirando el vaso de cristal que tengo en la mano sin entender nada. Está helado, lleno de zumo de naranja, con una pajita de borde decorado. Parece completamente fuera de lugar en mi mano sucia y ensangrentada, al lado de las cicatrices y las uñas llenas de tierra. Se me hace la boca agua con el olor, pero la dejo con cuidado en el suelo, sin confiar en nada tan limpio y bonito._

_A través del cristal veo cómo los médicos trabajan sin parar en Peeta; fruncen el ceño, concentrados. Veo el flujo de líquidos que bombean por los tubos, y una pared llena de cuadrantes y luces que no significan nada para mí. No estoy segura, pero creo que se le para el corazón dos veces._

_Es como estar en casa cuando traen a una persona destrozada sin remedio en el estallido de una mina, a una mujer en su tercer día de parto o a un niño malnutrido que lucha contra la neumonía; en esas ocasiones, mi madre y Prim suelen tener la misma expresión que los médicos. Ha llegado el momento de huir al bosque y esconderme entre los árboles hasta que el paciente haya desaparecido y, en otra parte de la Veta, los martillos se encarguen del ataúd. Sin embargo, estoy aquí, atrapada no sólo por las paredes del aerodeslizador, sino también por la misma fuerza que ata a los seres queridos de los moribundos. A menudo los he visto reunidos en torno a la mesa de nuestra cocina y he pensado: «¿Por qué no se van? ¿Por qué se quedan a mirar?». _

_Y ahora lo sé: porque no les queda otra alternativa. _Trato de pensar que estará bien, repito una y otra vez en mi cabeza que, cuando todo termine, estaremos juntos, abrazados y esto habrá sido una pesadilla. Pero no quiero llorar, no quiero que me vean débil.

_Doy un salto cuando noto que alguien me mira a pocos centímetros, y me doy cuenta de que es mi reflejo en el cristal: ojos enloquecidos, mejillas huecas, pelo enredado; rabiosa, salvaje, loca. No es de extrañar que todos se mantengan a una distancia prudencial de mí. _

_Lo siguiente que sé es que hemos aterrizado en el tejado del Centro de Entrenamiento y que se llevan a Peeta, aunque a mí me dejan donde estoy. Me lanzo contra el cristal, chillando, y creo distinguir un atisbo de pelo rosa (tiene que ser Effie, Effie viene al rescate), cuando alguien me pincha por detrás con una aguja. _

_Cuando despierto me da miedo moverme. Todo el techo brilla con una suave luz amarilla, lo que me permite ver que estoy en una habitación en la que sólo está mi cama; ni puertas, ni ventanas a la vista. El aire huele a algo fuerte y antiséptico. Del brazo derecho me salen varios tubos que se meten en la pared que tengo detrás. Estoy desnuda, pero la ropa de cama me reconforta. Saco con precaución la mano derecha de la colcha: no sólo está limpia, sino que han arreglado las uñas en óvalos perfectos y las cicatrices de las quemaduras se notan menos. Me toco la mejilla, los labios, la cicatriz arrugada sobre la ceja y, cuando empiezo a pasarme los dedos por mi pelo de seda, me quedo helada. Me muevo el pelo con aprensión por encima de la oreja izquierda; no, no me lo he imaginado: puedo oír de nuevo. _

_Intento sentarme, pero algún tipo de correa de sujeción me rodea la cintura y sólo me deja levantarme unos centímetros. La restricción física hace que me entre el pánico, y me pongo a tirar y a retorcer las caderas para librarme de la correa; entonces se desliza una parte de la pared, como si fuese una puerta, y por ella entra la chica avox pelirroja con una bandeja. Al verla me calmo y dejo de forcejear. Quiero hacerle un millón de preguntas, aunque me da miedo que un exceso de confianza le cause problemas, porque está claro que me vigilan de cerca. Deja la bandeja sobre mis muslos y aprieta algo que me coloca en posición sentada. Mientras me arregla las almohadas, me atrevo a preguntarle algo; lo digo en voz alta, tan claro como me lo permite mi voz oxidada, para que no parezca que le cuento secretitos._

_-¿Ha sobrevivido Peeta?_

_Ella asiente y, cuando me pone una cuchara en la mano, noto que me la aprieta como una amiga. Supongo que, al fin y al cabo, no quería verme muerta. Y Peeta lo ha logrado; claro que lo ha logrado, con todo el equipo caro que tienen aquí. Sin embargo, no estaba segura hasta ahora. _La ansiedad me está causando una sensación de vacío en el pecho que no puedo explicar. De sólo pensar en que Peeta pudiera haber muerto siento sudor frío por detrás de mi cuello.

_Cuando se va la chica, la puerta se cierra sin hacer ruido detrás de ella y yo me vuelvo, hambrienta, hacia la bandeja: un cuenco de caldo claro, una pequeña ración de compota de manzana y un vaso de agua. «¿Ya está?», pienso, enfurruñada. ¿No debería ser mi comida de bienvenida un poco más espectacular? Al final descubro que apenas soy capaz de terminar lo poco que me han puesto. Es como si el estómago se me hubiese reducido al tamaño de una castaña, y me pregunto cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente, porque la última mañana que pasé en el estadio no me costó nada comerme un desayuno considerable. _

_Normalmente pasan unos días entre el final de la competición y la presentación del vencedor, de modo que puedan volver a convertir a un tributo muerto de hambre, herido y destrozado en una persona. Cinna y Portia andarán por aquí, creando nuestro vestuario para las apariciones públicas. Haymitch y Effie estarán disponiendo el banquete para los patrocinadores y revisando las preguntas de las últimas entrevistas._

_En casa, en el Distrito 12, estarán inmersos en el caos de organizar las celebraciones de bienvenida para Peeta y para mí, sobre todo porque las últimas fueron hace casi treinta años. ¡En casa! ¡Prim y mi madre! ¡Gale! Incluso la imagen del viejo gato zarrapastroso de Prim me hace sonreír. ¡Pronto estaré en casa! _¿ Qué dirán de lo que vieron en la arena? ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado la madre de Peeta frente a su revelación?

_Quiero salir de esta cama, ver a Peeta y Cinna, descubrir qué ha estado pasando. ¿Y por qué no? Me siento bien. Sin embargo, cuando empiezo a salir de la correa, noto que un líquido frío sale de uno de los tubos y se introduce por una de mis venas; pierdo la conciencia de forma casi inmediata._

_Lo mismo sucede una y otra vez durante un periodo indefinido: me despierto, me alimentan y, aunque resisto el impulso de intentar escapar de la cama, me vuelven a dejar sin sentido. Es como estar en un extraño crepúsculo continuo. Sólo tomo nota de unas cuantas cosas: la chica avox no ha vuelto desde que me dio de comer la primera vez, mis cicatrices desaparecen y... ¿me lo he imaginado o he oído de verdad los gritos de un hombre? No con el acento del Capitolio, sino con la tosca cadencia de mi distrito. No puedo evitar tener la vaga sensación de que alguien cuida de mí, y eso me reconforta. _A veces siento el sonido del latido de mi corazón, pero es muy rápido.

_Entonces, por fin, llega un momento en que me despierto y no tengo nada clavado en el brazo derecho. También me han quitado la correa de la cintura y soy libre para moverme a mi gusto. Empiezo a levantarme, pero me detiene la visión de mis manos: la piel está perfecta, suave y reluciente. No sólo han desaparecido sin dejar rastro las cicatrices del campo de batalla, sino también las que había acumulado con los años de cazadora. Me toco la frente y parece de satén; cuando intento buscar la quemadura de la pantorrilla, no encuentro nada._

_Saco las piernas de la cama, con los nervios de no saber si soportarán bien mi peso, y compruebo que están fuertes y preparadas. Al pie de la cama encuentro un traje que me hace estremecer, el mismo que llevábamos todos los tributos en el estadio. Me quedo mirándolo hasta que recuerdo que, obviamente, es lo que tengo que ponerme para saludar a mi equipo._

_Me visto en menos de un minuto y toqueteo la pared, donde sé que está la puerta aunque no la vea, hasta que, de repente, se abre. Salgo a un pasillo amplio y vacío que no parece tener más puertas. No obstante, debe de haberlas, y detrás de una de ellas tiene que estar Peeta. Ahora que estoy consciente y en movimiento, mi preocupación por él aumenta por segundos. Si no estuviera bien, la avox me lo habría dicho, pero necesito verlo por mí misma. _

_-¡Peeta! -lo llamo, ya que no hay nadie a quien preguntar. _

_Oigo que alguien responde gritando mi nombre, aunque no es su voz, sino una que me provoca primero irritación y después impaciencia: Effie. Me vuelvo y los veo a todos esperando en una gran sala al final del pasillo: Effie, Haymitch y Cinna. Salgo corriendo hacia ellos sin vacilar. Es posible que los vencedores deban ser más comedidos, más arrogantes, sobre todo cuando sabes que te están mirando, pero me da igual._

_Corro hacia ellos y me sorprendo a mí misma abrazando primero a Haymitch. Cuando me susurra al oído «buen trabajo, preciosa», no suena sarcástico. Effie está algo llorosa y no deja de darme palmaditas en el pelo y de hablar sobre cómo le decía a todo el mundo que éramos perlas. Cinna se limita a abrazarme con fuerza y no dice nada. Entonces veo que Portia no está y tengo un mal presentimiento. _

_-¿Dónde está Portia? ¿Con Peeta? Peeta está bien, ¿no? Quiero decir, que está vivo, ¿verdad? _

_-Está bien, pero quieren que os encontréis en directo durante la ceremonia -responde Haymitch. _

_-Ah, _entiendo, pero ¿por qué no puedo verlo ahora?_ -respondo, y el horrible momento de temer que Peeta estuviese muerto se pasa de nuevo._

De repente, Haymitch se me acerca y me abraza. Eso me sorprende, porque nunca tuvimos un relación tan cerca. Con su boca en mi oído me habla.

_-Escucha, tienes problemas. Se dice que el Capitolio está furioso por la manera en que los habéis dejado en ridículo en el estadio. Si hay algo que no soportan es que se rían de ellos, y ahora son el hazmerreír de Panem -me dice Haymitch. _

_Siento que el miedo me corre por las venas, pero me río como si me dijese algo encantador, porque no tengo nada que me oculte la boca. _

_-¿Y qué? _

_-Tu única defensa sería que estuvieses tan loca de amor que no fueses responsable de tus acciones._

- ¿Estás dudando de lo que siento por Peeta? Tú sabes muy bien lo que pasa entre nosotros- le digo intentando de zafar de sus brazos.

- Eso no es todo preciosa. Entre los resultados de los análisis que te hicieron mientras te estabas recuperando surgió, y cito las palabras del presidente Snow, un problema- está susurrando en mi oído y eso no me gusta.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ahora no quieren dos vencedores?

- No, no. Preciosa, estás embarazada…

- Quiero ver a Peeta- son las primeras palabras que emito luego de la noticia que acaba de darme Haymitch.

- …En realidad, entraste embaraza a la arena y ellos no lo chequearon- continua mi mentor.

- Peeta, ¡por favor!- exclamo subiendo un poco la voz tratando de salirme de los brazos de Haymitch

- De cualquier forma te hubieran mandado- continúa como si yo no estuviera resistiéndome- . No sólo es sorprendente que hayas salido viva tú, sino también el bebé. Pero Snow quieres que te deshagas de él.

- ¿Qué?- digo exaltada- Haymitch, necesito ver a Peeta ya, me importa una mierda que tenga que esperar esa entrevista, ¡ quiero ver a Peeta ya!

En ese momento de pura desesperación siento una mano de Cinna en mi hombro y veo que otra se apoya en el hombro de Haymitch.

- Haymitch, ella tiene razón- dice con voz calma- ¿hay alguna forma que ellos se puedan ver antes de la entrevista con Caesar?

- ¡Está bien!- resopla y me suelta- esperen cinco minutos acá y voy a ver qué puedo hacer.

En el segundo que Haymitch deja la pequeña salita me tiro a los brazos de Cinna como si estuvieran imantados. El me abraza fuertemente y siento cómo me contiene.

- ¿ Me metí en un lío, no?- digo con voz entrecortada.

- Todo va a salir bien, chica en llamas, todos somos un equipo acá. Ya lo verás- me dice mientras acaricia mi pelo.

No puedo evitar relajarme en sus brazos y me sorprendo al sentirme cómoda como en los brazos de Peeta o como en los brazos de mi padre. ¿ Qué pensaría mi padre de todo lo que me está pasando? La vuelta de Haymitch a la sala me sorprende al sacarme de mis pensamientos.

- Preciosa, éste es el Doctor Birk, el clínico encargado de ponerlos en forma a ti y a Peeta. Él nos va a acompañar a ver al chico- dice mientras se acerca a mi oído- es de total confianza- me susurra.

Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, el Dr. Birk y yo caminamos por el mismo pasillo que me llevó a la salita y después de cinco o seis metros nos detenemos frente a una falsa puerta que se abre después de que el médico apoya su mano. Detrás de la puerta está Peeta recostado en una cama, dormitando sin ninguna clase de tubo conectado a su cuerpo. La habitación es igual a la que estaba yo hace menos de una hora. Sólo veo la cama en dónde está Peeta, no hay puertas, ni ventanas a la vista. Sólo veo una silla de ruedas al costado. Es evidente que el ruido de nuestra intrusión despierta a Peeta porque unos segundos después sus ojos azules están clavados en los míos. Sin pensarlo, me siento en un costado de la cama y lo abrazo.

- Tenía que verte antes de la entrevista, tenía mucho miedo de que no lo hubieras logrado. Tu corazón se paró dos veces- le susurro al oído mientras entierro mis manos en su pelo.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien- me susurra mientras me da suaves besos en el cuello.

El carraspeo en la garganta de Haymitch nos saca de nuestra pequeña burbuja.

- ¿Cómo está tu pierna nueva?- le pregunta Haymitch a Peeta.

_-¿Pierna nueva? -pregunto, y no puedo evitar _mover la sábana que cubre las piernas de Peeta_-. Oh, no -susurro al ver el dispositivo de metal y plástico que ha reemplazado a su carne. _

_-¿No te lo había dicho nadie? -pregunta _Cinna_ con amabilidad, y yo sacudo la cabeza. _

_-No he tenido ocasión de hacerlo -dice Peeta, encogiéndose de hombros. _

_-La culpa es mía, por usar aquel torniquete. _

_-Sí, por tu culpa sigo vivo -responde Peeta. _

_-Tiene razón -asegura _Cinna_-. Seguro que se habría desangrado sin el torniquete. _

_Supongo que es cierto, pero no puedo evitar entristecerme por ello hasta el punto de tener ganas de llorar._

- Katniss, Katniss, por favor, está bien, no tienes por qué llorar- me dice Peeta mientras me acaricia el pelo- Estoy bien, estoy vivo gracias al Dr. Birk y su equipo.

- Intentamos salvar la pierna, pero la infección amenazaba con expandirse a la sangre y al resto del cuerpo. Peeta ya estaba débil por la infección que había enfrentado en la arena y creímos que esto era el mal menor- nos explica el Dr. Birk.

Peeta y yo hacemos una señal de entendimiento con la cabeza mientras notamos que una mujer de bata blanca ingresa a la pequeña habitación con un par de silla seguida por una enfermera que trae un carrito con una televisión encima.

_-_ Katniss, Peeta ella es la Doctora Clora- comienza el Dr Birk- ella es la obstetra que estuvo monitoreando a Katniss.-

- ¿Qué le pasó a Katniss?- pregunta Peeta con voz preocupada.

- Preciosa está embarazada- dice Haymitch poco ceremoniosamente y la mirada de Peeta se clava en la mía.

Aparentemente los dos nos hemos quedado sin habla en éste momento y es la obstetra la que rompe el silencio.

- Acá tengo una bata para que Katniss se ponga. De ésta manera podremos hacerle el ultrasonido. ¿Se van a quedar todos?- pregunta a la pequeña multitud congregada en la pequeña habitación y todos responden que sí- Entonces propongo que la señora ayude a Katniss a ponerse la bata mientras que nosotros despejamos la cama para poder empezar.

Instantáneamente, Cinna y Effi me rodean mientras me ponen la bata y me ayudan a sacarme los zapatos, el pantalón y mi ropa interior. En el fondo siento ruidos de sillas y cama moviéndose. Cuando terminamos y levantamos la vista, Peeta está sentado en la silla de ruedas al lado de la cama, que está un poco más separada de la pared.

- Ven acuéstate en la cama, Katniss- dice Clora- el resto puede ponerse detrás de ella para darle un poco de privacidad.

De repente, parece como si todo en la pequeña habitación se moviese hasta que Cinna, Effie, Haymitch y el Dr Birk se posicionan detrás de mí y de Peeta, que está junto a mí en la silla de ruedas tomándome la mano.

- Bien entonces- dice Clora- vamos a empezar.

Primero saca un implemento largo blanco, con forma fálica, pone un poco de gel en la punto. Pero no puedo evitar el gemido que sale de mi boca y la fuerza con que estoy apretando la mano de Peeta.

- No te asustes Katniss, esto no te va a doler, puede ser que sea molesto, pero a esta altura del embarazo es la única forma que podamos ver a la bebé.

- ¿ Es niña? ¿Cómo lo saben?

- Cuando hicimos los análisis y descubrimos que estabas embarazada, como estabas en reposo aprovechamos para hacer un análisis genético completo.

- ¿Y los resultados?- pregunta Peeta.

- Además de que es niña y que está en perfecto estado de salud, sabemos que tendrá piel oliva y pelo oscuro como Katniss. Cuando descubrimos que tendrá ojos azules se nos ocurrió cruzar los datos con tu ADN Peeta.

- ¿Y?- pregunta en un susurro.

- No nos sorprendió descubrir que es tu hija Peeta.

Peeta me mira nuevamente y no puedo evitar que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas.

- Buenos, vamos a comenzar. Katniss, sólo necesito que te relajes- me dice Clora mientras baja el aparato y comienza a introducirlo por mi vagina.

La incomodad se siente en el aire del pequeño cuarto, pero esa sensación se desvanece en el instante que la doctora enciende el televisor y aparecen la imágenes. Y él latido de su corazón nos calla.

- Veo mucho fluido aquí. Estoy sorprendida que no te hubieras dado cuenta de los cambios- me dice- Ahora Katniss, mira a tu bebé.

No sólo mis ojos, sino los cinco pares de ojos que están en la habitación se fijan en la imagen de una pequeña forma humanoide que aparece en la pantalla. Pero lo más impresionante es el rápido latido del corazón de la niña y no puedo evitar que una lágrima se deslice por mi cachete, la cual Peeta limpia con su pulgar. Nuestras manos se vuelven a enredar.

- Katniss ¿recuerdas la fecha de tu última menstruación?- pregunta Clora.

- No, realmente no soy muy regular…

- ¿Cuándo tuviste tu primer período?

- A los trece años, pero nunca he sido muy regular, cuando hay poca comida en casa, generalmente no tengo la menstruación.

- Entiendo, eso es común cuando uno no se alimenta bien.

- Pero- necesito decirle algo más y miro a Peeta como pidiéndole permiso- este no es nuetro primer embarazo.

- ¿No?- dice sorprendida Clora con un coro de suspiros de fondo.

- No, de hecho en enero tuve un aborto- no voy a explicarle de qué tipo- y desde entonces todo ha sido más irregular.

- Entiendo, entonces vemos bien cómo anda todo por acá para descartar una posible pérdida- agrega mientras comienza a mover un poco el aparato dentro mío- Mira, acá esta la cabecita- dice mientras toma unas medidas con un lápiz sobre la pantalla- Acá están sus piernas y brazos, puedes ver sus deditos. Como verán, casi todo su cuerpo lo ocupa su corazón, que, por cierto, se ve sano y fuerte.

Sigue explorando dentro mío, tomando medidas, acercando y alejando la imagen. Todos estamos embobados mirando la pantalla.

- Todo parece estar muy bien. Por las medidas que he tomado, el tamaño de la bebé indica que tiene un poco más de nueve semanas, es decir dos meses. Evidentemente el estrés de la arena escondió los síntomas del embarazo, lo que no quita que de ahora en más y, hasta que pases la semana doce y entres al segundo trimestre, puedas tener molestias- agrega mientras saca el aparato de mi cuerpo y me limpia un poco entre las piernas.

- ¿Cuáles?- interrumpe Effie.

- Mareos, cansancio, náuseas, vómitos. Pero nada que sea definitivo. Ya después del tercer mes todo cambia, si es que quieren seguir adelante.

- ¡Sí!- decimos Peeta y yo al unísono mientras se me graba el bufido de Haymitch.

- Preciosa, sabes lo que me dijeron- agrega nuestro mentor contrariado.

- Haymitch, lo que me pides es una locura. ¡ Acabo de sacar al padre de mi futura hija de la arena de los Juegos del Hambre con vida y me piden que la mate!

- Katniss, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, ya tenemos problemas ya sabes por qué…

- ¿Por qué?- interrumpe Peeta

- Después te cuento- le susurro- Haymitch, ya sé que no va a ser fácil, pero Peeta y yo samos un equipo y sabremos cómo resilverlo.

- Preciosa, ¿ sabes que el día que esa niña cumpla doce años será elegida en la cosecha y Peeta y tú serán obligados a ser sus mentores?- Un gemido sale de la boca de Peeta y la mía, seguido por un silencio sepulcral.- Sé que no son buenas noticias, pero es la realidad.

- No lo había pensado, pero Haymitch tiene razón- me dice Peeta.

- Encontraremos la forma de que no sea cosechada, pero ésta vez no voy a tener un aborto- digo con voz firme.

- Entonces tenemos que organizar las fechas del Tour de la Victoria, digo, si no queremos que se note el embarazo de Katniss. Tenemos que trabajar con Cinna en un vestuario adecuado- comenta Effie y debo decir que por primera vez la escucho hacer un comentario inteligente.

- ¡Muy buena acotación Effie!- dice Haymitch- Vamos que tener que negociar un corriemiento de la fecha. No quiero ni pensar que nos pedirán a cambio- lo oigo refunfuñar.

- Dra. Clora, ¿ a partir de cuándo comenzaría a notarse la panza de Katniss?- pregunta Cinna.

- Normalmente la panza comienza a notarse evidentemente entre la semana dieciocho y veinte del embarazo, es decir, al cuarto mes. Si la persona es flaca y está en forma como veo que está Katniss, podría ser entre la veinte, que es la mitad justa del embarazo, y la veintiuna.

- ¿De qué fechas estaríamos hablando?- pregunta Effie.

- Dejáme ver- dice Clora buscando en uno de sus bolsillos un calendario- Eso sería entre el tres y diez de octubre.

- Es mucho antes de lo planificado- dice Haymitch con preocupación.

- ¿En qué fechas se realiza el Tour de la Victoria normalmente?

- Entre la última semana de diciembre y la primera de enero, dependiendo del clima.

- En esas fechas ella estaría de siete meses, semana treinta y dos y treinta y tres. Eso es un embarazo bastante avanzado y, no sólo sería muy evidente, sino también que ella estará mucho más cansada. Todo ese movimiento podría causar un parto prematuro…. Yo no me arriesgaría tanto si estuviera en su lugar.

- Entonces podemos pensar en ofrecer mitad de octubre como fecha para el Tour de la Victoria. Cinna, ¿tendríamos que empezar a pensar en un vestuario completamente diferente al que habíamos hablado, más amplio, vaporoso?

- No hay problema Effie, ya se me está ocurriendo algo- contesta Cinna.

- ¿Tiene alguna especificación de lo que puede hacer y no, restricciones en la comida, recomendaciones?- pregunta Haymitch con un tono paternal que me sorprende.

- Con respecto a la alimentación, siempre recomiendo que sea lo más sana posible, con muchas frutas y verduras. Igual le voy a entregar a la señorita Trinkett un maletín con todos los suplementos vitamínicos que necesitará hasta el fin del embarazo. No puede fumar, no puede tomar alcohol- escucho un ruido gutural de Haymitch- Puede hacer ejercicio que no le implique saltos, rebotes ni posturas invertidas. Por lo demás, puede hacer todo- y nos guiña un ojo a Peeta y a mí.

De repente, siento que Peeta se agacha sobre a mi vientre y comienza a plantar besos a lo largo de mi abdomen inferior haciéndome cosquillas. No puedo evitar lanzar unas risitas. Nuestras acciones sacan a todos de la conversación y es Effie la primera en cambiar de tema.

- ¿No son adorables nuestros amantes trágicos del Distrito doce? No veo la hora de salir a comprar la ropita para la bebé y la ropa de maternidad para Katniss- dice exaltada.

- ¡Effie!- dice exasperado Haymitch- ¡Deja a la chica en paz! Deberíasmo dejarlos cinco minutos a solas para que procesen todo. Katniss, cuando termines acá ve directo con Cinna en dónde nos encontramos antes. _Tiene que ponerte a punto -dice Haymitch._

Y así, en un instante, Peeta y yo estamos completamente solos en este pequeño cuarto. Instintivamente, me muevo de la cama de Peeta y me siento en su regazo. Por un momento, nos quedamos abrazados sin decirnos nada. Luego nos miramos a los ojos. Es él el que primero rompe el silencia.

- ¿Estas bien?- me dice suavemente.

- Si, es mucha información toda junta. ¿Estás enojado?

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

- Por el bebé, ya pasamos por esto.

- Ya lo sé, pero ahora es diferente. Todo Panem sabe que estamos juntos, tendremos casa, dinero…

- Pero ella siempre estará en peligro.

- Lo sé, tendremos que planear que haremos al respecto. Pero por ahora, no podemos dejar que eso oscurezca nuestra felicidad, ¿no?

- Tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en el otro bebé, por eso no podría volver a hacer los mismo.

- No te sientas culpable, eran otras circunstancias. Pero me preocupa que toda la carga la lleves sobre tus hombros, al fin y al cabo, tú serás la que llevará a nuestra hija en su vientre.

- Pero no voy a estar sola.

- No, tu sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado- me dice abrazándome fuerte y me besa.

- Debería ir con Cinna- le digo cuando nos separamos.

- Si, recuerda fingir sorpresa cuando me veas en la entrevista- me dice guiñándome un ojo.

Salgo del cuarto de Peeta y me dirijo hasta la pequeña salita del final del pasillo en donde me espera mi modisto. _Es un alivio estar a solas con Cinna, sentir su brazo protector sobre los hombros y alejarnos de las cámaras, recorrer algunos pasillos y llegar a un ascensor que nos conduce al vestíbulo del Centro de Entrenamiento. Eso quiere decir que el hospital está en el sótano, incluso debajo del gimnasio en el que los tributos practicábamos haciendo nudos y tirando lanzas. Las ventanas del vestíbulo están oscurecidas y un puñado de guardias lo vigilan todo. Nadie más nos ve llegar al ascensor de los tributos. Se oye el eco de nuestras pisadas en el vacío. Cuando subimos a la duodécima planta, me pasan por la cabeza las caras de todos los tributos que nunca regresarán y noto un nudo en la garganta._

_Entonces se abren las puertas, y Venia, Flavius y Octavia me asaltan hablando tan deprisa y con tanta alegría que no consigo entender lo que dicen, aunque el sentido está claro: están realmente encantados de verme, y lo mismo me pasa a mí con ellos, aunque me emocionó mucho más ver a Cinna. Esto es más como alegrarse de ver a un trío de mascotas cariñosas al final de un día muy difícil. _

_Me llevan al comedor y me dan una comida de verdad (rosbif con guisantes y panecillos), aunque las raciones siguen estando controladas, porque, cuando pido repetir, me dicen que no. _

_-No, no y no. No quieren que lo eches todo en el escenario -responde Octavia, pero me da un panecillo más sin que nadie lo vea, por debajo de la mesa, para hacerme saber que está de mi parte._

_Volvemos a mi habitación y Cinna desaparece durante un rato mientras el equipo de preparación me arregla. _

_-Oh, te han hecho un buen trabajo de pulido -dice Flavius con envidia-. No tienes ni un defecto en la piel. _

_Sin embargo, cuando me miro desnuda en el espejo sólo veo lo delgaducha que estoy. Bueno, seguro que estaba peor cuando salí del campo de batalla, pero puedo contarme las costillas sin ningún problema. _La única diferencia respecto a mi aspecto son mis pechos. Hasta éste momento no me había percatado que está más voluminosos y turgentes. Seguramente muchos pensarán que es por un retoque quirúrgico. Pero yo sé que es por mi niña. Instintivamente llevo una mano a mi abdomen chato y flaco y lo acaricio levemente.

Mi equipo de preparación _seleccionan los ajustes de la ducha por mí y empiezan a arreglarme el pelo, las uñas y el maquillaje cuando termino. Charlan sin parar, así que apenas tengo que decir nada; eso está bien, porque no me siento muy habladora. Tiene gracia porque, aunque parloteen sobre los juegos, sus comentarios versan acerca de dónde estaban, qué hacían o cómo se sentían cuando sucedió algo en concreto: «¡Todavía estaba en la cama!», «¡Acababa de teñirme las cejas!», «¡Os juro que estuve a punto de desmayarme!». Todo gira en torno a ellos, no tiene nada que ver con los chicos que morían en el estadio. _

_En el Distrito 12 no nos regodeamos así en los juegos, sino que apretamos los dientes, miramos por obligación e intentamos volver a nuestras cosas lo antes posible en cuanto acaban. Para no odiar al equipo de preparación, consigo bloquear la mayor parte de su charla. _

_Cinna entra con lo que parece ser un vestido amarillo muy simple._

_-¿Ya te has aburrido del tema de la «chica en llamas»? _

_-Dímelo tú -responde, y me lo mete por la cabeza. Al instante noto que ha rellenado la parte del pecho para añadir las curvas que el hambre me ha robado del cuerpo. Me llevo las manos a los senos y frunzo el ceño-. Ya lo sé -dice Cinna antes de que pueda protestar-, pero los Vigilantes querían modificarte quirúrgicamente. Haymitch tuvo una gran pelea con ellos y ésta fue la solución de compromiso_. Sin embarho, está mucho más voluminosos que antes de entrar a la arena, ya sabes por qué- y me guiña el ojo._- Espera, no te olvides de los zapatos. _

_Venia me ayuda a ponerme un par de sandalias de cuero planas y me vuelvo hacia el espejo. Sigo siendo la «chica en llamas»: la fina tela del vestido despide un ligero brillo; el más leve movimiento del aire crea ondas. En comparación con éste, el traje del carro parece estridente, y el de la entrevista, demasiado artificial; ahora doy la impresión de haberme vestido con la luz de una vela. _

_-¿Qué te parece? _

_-Creo que es el mejor que has hecho hasta ahora. _

_Cuando consigo apartar la mirada de los destellos de la tela, me encuentro con una sorpresa: llevo el cabello suelto y echado atrás con una sencilla cinta; el maquillaje redondea y rellena mis ahora angulosas facciones; me han puesto esmalte transparente en las uñas; el vestido sin mangas está recogido a la altura de las costillas, no de la cintura, de modo que el relleno no afecta demasiado a mi figura; el borde me llega justo a las rodillas; al no llevar tacones, tengo mi estatura real. En resumidas cuentas, parezco una chica, una chica joven, de catorce años como mucho, inocente e inofensiva. Sí, me sorprende que Cinna haya decidido sacar esto, teniendo en cuenta que acabo de ganar los juegos. Se trata de una imagen muy estudiada, porque Cinna nunca deja nada al azar. Me muerdo el labio, intentando averiguar sus motivos._

_-Creía que sería algo más... sofisticado -le digo. _

_-Supuse que a Peeta le gustaría más esto -responde él, con precaución. _

_¿Peeta? No, no es por Peeta. Es por el Capitolio, los Vigilantes y la audiencia. Aunque no entiendo todavía el diseño de Cinna, me recuerda que los juegos todavía no han terminado por completo. Además, noto una advertencia debajo de su benévola respuesta. Me advierte sobre algo que no puede mencionar ni siquiera delante de su propio equipo._ Aunque ambos sabemos qué es.

_Bajamos en el ascensor hasta la planta donde nos entrenamos. La costumbre es que el vencedor y su equipo de preparación salgan al escenario en una plataforma elevada. Primero el equipo de preparación, seguido por el acompañante, el estilista, el mentor y, finalmente, el vencedor._

_Como este año somos dos vencedores que comparten acompañante y mentor, han tenido que reorganizarlo todo. Me encuentro en una parte mal iluminada bajo el escenario. Han instalado una nueva plataforma de metal para elevarme; todavía se ven pequeños montoncitos de serrín y huele a pintura fresca._

_Cinna y el equipo de preparación se van para ponerse sus trajes y colocarse en su sitio, así que me quedo sola. En la penumbra veo una pared improvisada a unos nueve metros de mí; supongo que Peeta estará detrás. _

_El rugido de la multitud es tan ensordecedor que no me doy cuenta de la llegada de Haymitch hasta que me toca el hombro y doy un bote, sobresaltada; supongo que parte de mí sigue en el estadio. _

_-Tranquila, soy yo. Deja que te eche un vistazo -dice. Levanto los brazos y doy una vuelta-. No está mal. _

_-¿Pero? -pregunto, porque no ha sido un gran cumplido. _

_-Pero nada. ¿Qué tal un abrazo de buena suerte? -responde él, después de examinar mi mohoso lugar de espera y tomar una decisión._

_Vale, es una petición extraña viniendo de él, pero, al fin y al cabo, hemos ganado; quizás un abrazo sea lo más apropiado_. Es el segundo en el día para ser más exactos y no estábamos acostumbrados a tanto contacto físico_. Sin embargo, cuando le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, me encuentro atrapada por los suyos y me empieza a hablar muy deprisa y muy bajito al oído, con los labios ocultos por mi pelo. _

_-_ Recuerda que _el Capitolio está furioso por la manera en que los habéis dejado en ridículo en el estadio. _Y ahora sumamos lo de tu embarazo. Tienes que comportarte allí arriba_ -me dice Haymitch. _

Pienso en Peeta, nuestra hija y todo lo que puede pasar y _el miedo me corre por las venas, pero me río como si me dijese algo encantador, porque no tengo nada que me oculte la boca. _

_-_ Ya sabes que lo que pasa entre Peeta y yo no es falso.

- Lo sé, pero los desafiaste. Además nos les gusta la idea de que hayn estado juntos antes de la Arena, sienten que está todo planificado

- _¿Q_ué_? _

_-Tu única defensa sería que estuvieses tan loca de amor que no fueses responsable de tus acciones. -Haymitch se aparta y me arregla la cinta del pelo-. ¿De acuerdo, preciosa? _

_Podría estar hablando de cualquier cosa. _

_-De acuerdo. ¿Se lo has dicho a Peeta? _

_-No hace falta. Él lo tiene claro. _

_-Pero ¿crees que yo no? -pregunto, aprovechando la oportunidad para enderezar la pajarita de color rojo intenso que Cinna debe de haberle obligado a llevar. _

_-¿Y desde cuándo importa lo que yo crea? Será mejor que ocupemos nuestros puestos. -Me conduce al círculo de metal-. Es tu noche, preciosa, disfrútala. _

_Me da un beso en la frente y desaparece en la penumbra. Me tiro de la falda deseando que fuese más larga para tapar lo mucho que me chocan las rodillas. Entonces me doy cuenta de que no tendría sentido, porque todo el cuerpo me tiembla como una hoja. Con suerte, lo atribuirán a la emoción. Al fin y al cabo, es mi noche._

_El olor a humedad y moho que hay debajo del escenario amenaza con ahogarme. Noto un sudor frío y pegajoso en la piel y no puedo evitar la sensación de que las tablas que tengo encima están a punto de derrumbarse, de enterrarme viva debajo de los escombros._

_Después de salir del campo de batalla, después de las trompetas, se suponía que estaría a salvo para siempre, para el resto de mi vida. Sin embargo, si lo que dice Haymitch es cierto (y no tiene razones para mentir), nunca he corrido tanto peligro como ahora. Es mucho peor que la caza del estadio, porque allí podía morir y ya está, fin de la historia. Aquí podrían castigar a Prim, a mi madre, _a Peeta, a mi bebé, _a Gale, a la gente del Distrito 12, a todas las personas que me importan, si no consigo hacer creíble el escenario de chica-loca-de-amor que Haymitch ha sugerido. _

_Bueno, aún tengo una oportunidad. Qué curioso, cuando saqué las bayas en el estadio sólo pensaba en ser más lista que los Vigilantes, no en lo mal que haría quedar al Capitolio con mis acciones. Pero los Juegos del Hambre son su arma y se supone que no puedes vencerlos, así que ahora el Capitolio actuará como si hubiese controlado la situación desde el principio, como si lo dirigiese todo, suicidio doble incluido. Claro que, para que eso funcione, tengo que seguirles el juego. _

_Y Peeta... Peeta también sufrirá si la actuación no sale bien. Pero ¿qué ha respondido Haymitch cuando le he preguntado si se lo había explicado a Peeta? _

_«No hace falta, él lo tiene claro.» _

_¿Tiene claro lo que está pasando, como siempre, y es muy consciente del peligro que corremos? ¿O... tiene claro que está loco de amor por mí? No sé qué hice como parte de los juegos, qué hice por odio al Capitolio, qué hice para que lo vieran en el Distrito 12, qué hice porque era lo correcto y qué hice porque _ amo a _este chico. _

_Son preguntas que debo resolver en casa, en la tranquilidad y el sosiego del bosque, cuando no me vea nadie, pero no aquí, con todos los ojos del país clavados en mí. Sin embargo, no disfrutaré de ese lujo durante vete a saber cuánto tiempo y, ahora mismo, la parte más peligrosa de los Juegos del Hambre está a punto de empezar. _


	34. Chapter 34 Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

Hola,

Sé que no a todos les gusta releer el libro de Suzanne Collins, pero conservo los párrafos para mantener el tiempo y espacio. Sin embargo, aviso que escribiré sobre los seis meses que separan a "Los Juegos del Hambre" y "En llamas". ¡Falta poco!

Ch 34 Los 74º Juegos del hambre

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

. ?uid=1113899

/works/753172.

/works/923427.

_El himno me retumba en los oídos y después oigo a Caesar Flickerman saludar a la audiencia. ¿Sabe lo crucial que es decir la palabra correcta a partir de ahora? Seguro, querrá ayudarnos. La multitud rompe en aplausos cuando presenta al equipo de preparación. _

_Me imagino a Flavius, Venia y Octavia dando saltitos y haciendo reverencias ridículas; creo que puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que no tienen ni idea de lo que está pasando. Después presenta a Effie. Cuánto tiempo lleva esperando este momento; espero que lo disfrute, porque, por muy despistada que sea, tiene un buen instinto para algunas cosas y, por lo menos, debe de intuir que algo va mal. Portia y Cinna reciben grandes vítores, por supuesto, ya que han estado geniales, después de un debut tan deslumbrante. Ahora entiendo por qué Cinna me eligió este vestido: tengo que parecer todo lo inocente e infantil que pueda._

_La aparición de Haymitch se saluda con grandes pisotones en el suelo durante cinco minutos, como mínimo. Bueno, ha conseguido lo nunca visto al mantener vivos no sólo a un tributo, sino a dos. ¿Y si no me hubiese advertido a tiempo? ¿Habría actuado de otra forma? ¿Le habría restregado al Capitolio por la cara el momento de las bayas? No, no creo, pero sí que podría haber resultado mucho menos convincente de lo necesario en estos momentos..., en estos precisos momentos, porque noto que la plataforma se eleva hacia el cegadoras. Un rugido ensordecedor que hace vibrar el metal que tengo bajo los pies._

_Entonces veo a Peeta a pocos metros de mí. Parece tan limpio, sano y guapo que apenas lo reconozco. Sin embargo, su sonrisa es la misma, ya esté cubierto de barro o en el Capitolio, y, al verla, doy unos tres pasos y me lanzo en sus brazos. Él se tambalea hacia atrás, a punto de perder el equilibrio, y entonces me doy cuenta de que el artilugio metálico y delgado que lleva en la mano es una especie de bastón. Se endereza y nos abrazamos mientras la audiencia se vuelve loca_.

El beso de Peeta no es nada inocente, nada que ver con los que nos dimos hace un poco más de una hora en su habitación del hospital. Es apasionado y es bien evidente que está usando su lengua para explorar todas las cavidades de mi boca. Es la muestra de que estamos locamente enamorados.

_Después de diez minutos así, Caesar Flickerman le da un golpecito en el hombro para poder seguir con el espectáculo, pero Peeta lo aparta sin mirarlo siquiera. El público pierde la cabeza. Lo sepa o no, Peeta, como siempre, sabe cómo manejar a la audiencia. _

_Al final, Haymitch nos interrumpe y nos da un empujón cariñoso hacia el sillón de los vencedores. Lo normal es que sea un solo sillón muy recargado desde el que el tributo ganador observa la película de los mejores momentos de los juegos, pero, como somos dos, los Vigilantes nos han puesto un lujoso sofá de terciopelo rojo. Es pequeño; creo que mi madre lo llamaría confidente._

_Me siento tan cerca de Peeta que estoy prácticamente sobre su regazo, aunque basta echarle un vistazo a Haymitch para saber que no es suficiente, así que me quito las sandalias, subo los pies al sofá y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Peeta. Él me rodea con un brazo automáticamente, y yo me siento como si estuviera de nuevo en la cueva, acurrucada a su lado, intentando entrar en calor. Su camisa está hecha con la misma tela amarilla que mi vestido, pero Portia le ha puesto unos pantalones largos negros. Tampoco lleva sandalias, sino un par de robustas botas negras que no levanta del suelo. Ojalá Cinna me hubiese puesto algo parecido, porque me siento muy vulnerable con este vestido tan ligero. Supongo que ésa era la idea._

_Caesar Flickerman hace algunos chistes y pasa al espectáculo. Durará exactamente tres horas y es de visión obligatoria para todo Panem. Cuando reducen la intensidad de las luces y aparece el sello en la pantalla, me doy cuenta de que no estoy preparada para esto, de que no quiero ver morir a mis veintidós compañeros. Ya vi bastante la primer vez. Empieza a latirme el corazón con fuerza y siento el impulso de huir. ¿Cómo se han podido enfrentar a esto solos los otros vencedores?_

_Durante los mejores momentos suelen mostrar la reacción del ganador en un cuadrito de una esquina de la pantalla. Pienso en los años anteriores... Algunos parecían encantados, alzaban los puños y se golpeaban el pecho. Casi todos parecían aturdidos. Sólo sé que lo único que me mantiene en este confidente es Peeta: su brazo sobre mi hombro, su otra mano entre las mías. Por supuesto, los anteriores ganadores no tenían al Capitolio planeando cómo destruirlos. _

_Resumir varias semanas en tres horas es toda una hazaña, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de cámaras que funcionaban a la vez. El que monta esto debe tener claro qué historia desea contar. Este año, por primera vez, cuenta una historia de amor. Sé que Peeta y yo hemos ganado, pero nos dedican una cantidad de tiempo desproporcionada desde el principio. De todos modos, eso me alegra, porque apoya la excusa de la locura de amor como defensa por el desafío al Capitolio, además de evitarme el regodeo en las muertes. _

_La primera hora o así se centra en los sucesos anteriores al estadio: la cosecha, el paseo en carro por el Capitolio, las clasificaciones del entrenamiento y las entrevistas. Una banda sonora animada hace que parezca el doble de horrible porque, claro, casi todos los que aparecen en pantalla están muertos. _

_Una vez en el campo de batalla se ofrece una detallada cobertura del baño de sangre y después, básicamente, los realizadores alternan imágenes de los tributos muriendo e imágenes nuestras. Sobre todo, imágenes de Peeta, en realidad, porque está claro que él lleva el peso del romance sobre los hombros._

_Ahora veo lo que vio la audiencia, cómo engañó a los tributos profesionales sobre mí, cómo se quedó despierto toda la noche bajo el árbol de las rastrevíspulas, cómo luchó contra Cato para dejarme escapar e, incluso tumbado en la orilla embarrada, cómo susurraba mi nombre en sueños._

_En comparación, yo parezco un témpano de hielo (esquivo bolas de fuego, dejo caer nidos y hago estallar las provisiones) hasta que voy a por Rue. Enseñan su muerte al completo, la lanza, mi intento de rescate fallido, mi flecha en el cuello del chico del Distrito 1, el último aliento de Rue en mis brazos y la canción. Canto todas y cada una de las notas de la canción. Algo dentro de mí se cierra y me quedo demasiado entumecida para sentir nada. Es como ver a unos completos desconocidos en otros Juegos del Hambre, aunque noto que omiten la parte en la que la cubrí de flores. Claro, porque hasta eso apesta a rebelión. _

_Las cosas mejoran para mí cuando anuncian que los dos tributos del mismo distrito pueden sobrevivir, y grito el nombre de Peeta y me tapo la boca. Si hasta el momento me había mostrado indiferente con él, a partir de ahí lo compenso al buscarlo, devolverle la salud con mis atenciones, ir al banquete a por la medicina y dispensar mis besos con mucha generosidad. _ Por suerte no repiten en momento en que hicimos el amor a escondidas dentro de la bolsa de dormir, me parece extraño, pero me alivia. _Veo los mutos y la muerte de Cato desde un punto de vista objetivo; sé que son tan horribles como siempre, pero, de nuevo, es como si le pasase a gente que no conozco. _

_Entonces llega el momento de las bayas. Oigo que el público pide silencio: no quieren perderse nada. Me siento llena de gratitud hacia los realizadores cuando veo que no acaban con el anuncio de nuestra victoria, sino conmigo aporreando la puerta de cristal del aerodeslizador, gritando el nombre de Peeta mientras intentan reanimarlo. En términos de supervivencia, es mi mejor momento de toda la noche._

_Vuelve a sonar el himno y nos levantamos cuando el presidente Snow en persona sale a escena, seguido de una niñita con el cojín que sostiene la corona. Sin embargo, sólo hay una corona, y se nota la perplejidad de la multitud (¿para quién será?), hasta que el presidente Snow la gira y la divide en dos. La primera mitad la coloca sobre la frente de Peeta con una sonrisa. Sigue sonriendo cuando me coloca la segunda, pero en sus ojos, que están a pocos centímetros de los míos, veo que será implacable como una serpiente. _

_Entonces sé que, aunque los dos nos hubiésemos comido las bayas, soy yo la culpable, porque yo tuve la idea. Soy la instigadora, la que debe recibir el castigo. _

_Después hay muchas reverencias y vítores. Tengo el brazo a punto de caérseme de tanto saludar cuando Caesar Flickerman por fin se despide de los espectadores y les recuerda que vuelvan mañana para las últimas entrevistas. Como si les quedase alternativa. _

_A Peeta y a mí nos llevan a la mansión del presidente para el banquete de la victoria, donde tenemos muy poco tiempo para comer mientras los funcionarios del Capitolio y los patrocinadores más generosos se pelean por hacerse una foto con nosotros. Por nuestro lado pasa una cara sonriente tras otra, cada vez más borrachas conforme avanza la noche._

_De vez en cuando le echo un vistazo a Haymitch, que resulta reconfortante, o al presidente Snow, que resulta aterrador, pero sigo riendo, dando las gracias a todos y sonriendo para que me hagan fotos. Lo único que no hago ni un momento es soltar la mano de Peeta. _

_El sol empieza a asomar por el horizonte cuando volvemos muy despacio a la duodécima planta del Centro de Entrenamiento. Creía que por fin podría hablar a solas con Peeta, pero Haymitch le dice que vaya a ver a Portia para escoger algo apropiado para la entrevista y me acompaña en persona hasta mi puerta._

_-¿Por qué no puedo hablar con él? -le pregunto. _

_-Tendrás mucho tiempo para hablar cuando volvamos a casa. Vete a la cama. Saldrás en la tele a las dos._

_A pesar de las continuas interferencias de Haymitch, estoy decidida a ver a Peeta en privado. Después de dar vueltas en la cama durante _unos minutos_, salgo al pasillo. Lo primero que pienso es mirar en el tejado, pero está vacío. Incluso las calles de la ciudad están desiertas después de la celebración de anoche._

_Regreso a la cama un rato y después decido ir directamente a su dormitorio. Sin embargo, cuando intento girar el pomo, descubro que ha cerrado la puerta con pestillo desde dentro. Al principio sospecho de Haymitch, aunque después tengo el insidioso temor de que el Capitolio pueda estar vigilándome y encerrándome. No he podido escapar desde el inicio de los Juegos del Hambre, pero esto parece distinto, mucho más personal, como si me hubiesen encarcelado por un delito y estuviese esperando mi sentencia._

Vuelvo a intentar abrir su puerta cuando siento que alguien la abre desde adentro.

- Perdón, evidentemente Haymitch la cerró al salir y me quedé dormido. Ven, vamos a sacarnos todo esto- dice Peeta con voz somnolienta.

De la mano, me conduce hasta el cuarto de baño. Miro saca su camisa sobre su cabeza y la tira en una esquina. Luego se saca los pantalones y se queda de pie frente a mí en calzoncillos, mientras lo miro fijamente. No puedo negar la sensación que me dar verlo de cuerpo completo y con la pierna ortopédica. Pero en vez de transmitirle mi inseguridad le digo:

- Eres realmente hermoso.

Cuando da un paso hacia mí, no me estremezco. Peeta me desnuda despacio, casi de manera inquisidora. Él saca mi vestido sobre mi cabeza y lo tira junto a su ropa. De la mano nos dirigimos a la ducha, pero antes de entrar, saca los que resta de su ropa interior y de la mía. Luego recoge mi pelo en sus manos, para luego comenzar a peinarlo bajo el agua. Los movimientos de su mano se aceleran como comienza a untarlo con una espuma.

- Se siente bien- suspiro mientras disfruto del masaje de sus dedos sobre mi cuero cabelludo-Mmmm.

Sus manos reducen la velocidad ante el sonido de mi gemido. Lo oigo respirar pesadamente detrás de mí.

-¿ Peeta?

Él no me contesta enseguida. Giro mi cabeza, mirándolo sobre mi hombro, él lame sus labios, ya alejo mi mirada.

- ¿ Sí, Katniss?- finalmente contesta.

- Nada- contesto mientras él comienza a enjabonarme toda.

Nos quedamos un rato bajo la ducha caliente, solo masajeando nuestros cuerpos entre los chorros de agua y espuma con olor a pino. Me hace recordar a nuestros días en el bosque y creo que es ese el efecto que quiere lograr Peeta.

- Gracias- le digo como salgo del agua.

Con cuidado tiro mi pelo sobre mi hombro derecho y cierro mis ojos mientras retuerzo mi pelo para quitarle el agua excedente. Pero mis ojos se abren bruscamente cuando siento el rastro de besos por debajo mi cuello. Peeta arrastra sus yemas a los largo de mi espalda enviando a temblores a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Su mano derecha se posa sobre mi cadera derecha y me la aprieta contra mi estómago, acercándome hacia él y presionando mi espalda contra su pecho. Puedo sentir su erección contra mis glúteos mientras él chupa con cuidado en la piel detrás de mi oído izquierdo. Su mano derecha, que está sobre mi estómago y su pulgar remontan su camino hasta posarse sobre mi pecho derecho. Muevo mi mano izquierda hacia arriba y mis dedos se entierran en su pelo para sostenerlo más cerca mío. Su mano derecha ahora se enreda en mi pelo y su mano izquierda encuentra mi cadera. Su piel está todavía humeda por la ducha y su olor es embriagador.

- Peeta- susurro y él me besa otra vez- Quiero sentirte.

Arrastro las yemas de mis dedos por su cuerpo y siento cada pendiente y surco de sus músculos. Su siguiente beso se lleva mi aliento. Abro mi boca para él y siento su lengua contra la mía. Mientras nos movemos hacia el dormitorio, él se arranca de mis labios y me mira. Sus ojos vagan sobre mi cuerpo y su boca cuelga abierta. Se inclina y captura mis labios otra vez, mientras mi lengia comienza una lento baile con la suya. Suspiro en él cuando siento que sus brazos se cierran alrededor de mi cintura y le permito acercarse aún más.

Ahora siento las yemas de sus dedos bailan sobre mi pecho y mis pezones se ponen erectos bajo sus movimientos. Sus besos comienzan a alejarse lejos de mis labios y comienzan a bajar por mi cuello. Muevo mi cabeza hacia atrás, exponiéndole mi cuello mientras él lo besa y chupa la piel sensible con más presión. Su mano derecha se mueve para cubrir mi pecho izquierdo y siento el apretón. Están mucho más sensibles que antes y con muy poco me siento muy excitada. Su boca ahora está sobre mi esternón y siento la humedad entre mis piernas al ver su cabeza recostada entre mis pechos.

Peeta arrastra su lengua de mi esternón a mi pezón izquierdo. Jadeo cuando él pone mi carne sensible entre sus labios. Mis manos vuelan inmediatamente a su cabeza, donde agarro dos puñados de su pelo. Sus manos se deslizan detrás de mí, sosteniéndome firmemente justo por debajo de mis omóplatos. Siento que arrastra su lengua a mi otro pecho y luego sus labios se sellan alrededor de mi otro pezón.

- Sí- respiro mientras engancho mi pierna izquierda alrededor de cadera derecho y la deslizo hacia abajo.

- Sube a la cama- me ordena.

Las manos de Peeta encuentran mis caderas otra vez y él me empuja a sentarme al pie de la cama.

- Reclínate hacia atrás- sigue

Me inclino hacia atrás hasta que mis omóplatos golpean el respaldo de la cama. Mantengo mis mirada conectada con la de Peeta y suspiro por la anticipación de lo que vendrá cuando lo veo arrodillarse delante de mí. Él agarra mis tobillos y coloca mis pies en sus hombros. Sus ojos finalmente dejan los míos y se posan entre mis piernas. Mis pliegues deben estar muy húmedos por cuanto deseo a Peeta, que los mira fijamente. Veo como su mirada se fija en mí, pero soy incapaz de leer su expresión. Jadeo cuando él finalmente me toca, arrastrando su índice por encima de mis pliegues, recogiendo mi humedad sobre la yema del dedo.

- Eres realmente hermosa.

Su dedo se detiene sobre mi clítoris. Entonces, veo como él lleva su dedo a sus labios y chupa mis jugos.

-Y deliciosa.

Sostengo mi aliento cuando lo veo ampliar su lengua. Exhalo y cierro mis ojos mientras él me lame como explorando mi cuerpo, despacio, arrastrando la punta de su lengua por mis pliegues.

-¿ Se siente bien?-pregunta.

Él sabe lo bien que se siente, pero, de repente, estoy muda y sólo puedo cabecear.

- Abre tus ojos, Katniss. Quiero que mires lo que voy a hacer.

Obedezco, y él me lame otra vez. Mantengo mis ojos sobre él mientras usa sus pulgares para abrirme aún más. Entonces él me devora, besa mi clítoris abriendo y cerrando su boca. Puedo sentir sus labios suaves y calientes mientras su lengua me acaricia. Yo muevo mis caderas en pequeños círculos contra él. Él gime y las vibraciones de su voz hacen que yo busque más presión sobre su cara. Él arrastra su lengua contra mí una y otra vez y siento que mis rodillas se aflojan.

- Se siente asombroso- suspiro.

Llevo mi mano derecha a mi pecho y juego con mi pezón. Siento como la presión comienza a construirse dentro de mí. Peeta cambia su atención a mi clítoris y vuelvo a llevar mis caderas hacia adelante. Él aplica la presión perfecta con su lengua y lo acerco más. Es lo que necesitaba para liberar mi orgasmo.

-¡ Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¡Peeta!- gimo mientras mi cuerpo se estremece.

Siento como Peeta se sube a la cama y se posiciona sobre mí. Siento su erección sobre un muslo y la agarro instintivamente con mi mano. Río mientras lo acaricio y siento que él empuja con cuidado contra mi mano. Siento que no puedo esperar para sentirlo dentro mío. Las manos de Peeta me agarran de los glúteos y extiende mis piernas abriéndome más para él. Luego se refuerza con sus manos a lados de mi cabeza y me mira fijamente a los ojos, mientras apretó mi mano alrededor de su pene y lo dirijo a mi entrada. Despacio, Peeta se empuja por mis pliegues y siento como un fuego que me sube por cada centímetro que me penetra. Tomo lentas bocanadas de aire mientras siento que nuestras caderas se encuentras y él se ha enterrado en mi. Lo miro con ojos amplios y mi boca semiabierta. Me siento llena y completa.

- Te extrañe tanto, y estás es tan profundo ahora- jadeo.

Peeta se inclina y me besa. Él abre su boca y completa nuestra conexión.

- Quiero ir más profundo- ronronea cuando comienza a moverse.

Mis músculos del estómago se tensan cuando siento que Peeta sale de mí, pero antes de que tenga tiempo de reaccionar, me penetra de golpe nuevamente. Arqueo mi espalda cuando él golpea un punto profundo dentro mío que me hace temblar con la sensación. Sus labios están separados y su lengua sobresale ligeramente por la esquina de su boca mientras él trabaja en mi cuerpo. Veo cómo el sudor comienzan a cubrir su cuerpo y se inclina y me besa otra vez. Su boca fundida con la mía me impide gritar cada vez que me llena una y otra vez. Mezo mis caderas para encontrar su empuje.

- Te siento tan bien- dice mientras se entierra en mí.

Siento un sudor que me cubre el cuerpo cuando sus movimientos se hacen más cortos y más descoordinados, aunque logra sumergirse en mí otra vez, golpeando un punto en particularmente sensible y permitiéndome llegar al orgasmo nuevamente.

-¡ Peeta!- grito.

Él sonríe al escuchar mi voz gritando su nombre. Mi cuerpo está blando y saciado. Peeta usa su mano derecha para tomar mi pierna izquierda mientras sigue empujando en mí. Su respiración se hace errática, sus golpes se vuelven salvajes y pronto lo siento pulsar dentro mío. Él gruñe y hociquea su cabeza contra mi pecho mientras sobreviene su orgasmo.

- ¡ Ungh! Katniss- gime mientras se sigue moviendo dentro mío.

Con una mano limpio su pelo, mojado y pesado por el sudor, de su cara. Él agarra mi mano y besa las yemas de mis dedos una por una. Entonces siento que sale de mí, cortando nuestra conexión, y gimoteo por la sensación de pérdida. Luego se coloca sobre la cama a mi lado y con su mano me acomoda para que mi espalda quede pegada a su cuerpo.

- Necesitamos dormir ahora- es lo último que le oigo decir antes de que los dos entremos en un profundo sueño.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero de repente nos despierta la voz de _Effie Trinket_, que_ viene a _avisarnos_ de que ya empieza otro día «¡muy, muy, muy importante!». _No puedo evitar ver su cara de sorpresa cuando nos encuentra a los dos completamente desnudos sobre la cama de Peeta. Creo que no esperaba que hubiera podido escapar de los intentos de mantenernos separados. Aunque, realmente, no hemos hablado de nada.

Nos levantamos de la cama y veo como Peeta entra nuevamente a la ducha y yo me retiro a mi habitación para darme un baño. Ya vestida, _me dan unos cinco minutos para comerme un cuenco de cereales calientes y estofado antes de que baje el equipo de preparación. Lo único que necesito decir para no tener que volver a hablar durante las siguientes dos horas es: «¡El público os adora!»._

_Cuando entra Cinna, los echa y me pone un vestido de gasa blanca y zapatos rosa. Después me maquilla personalmente hasta que parezco irradiar un brillo suave y sonrosado. Charlamos de todo un poco, pero temo preguntarle cosas importantes después del incidente de la puerta, porque no puedo quitarme de encima la sensación de que me vigilan constantemente._

_La entrevista se realiza bajando un poco por el pasillo, en el salón. Han vaciado un espacio y han colocado el confidente, rodeado de jarrones de rosas rojas y rosas. Sólo hay un puñado de cámaras para grabar el acontecimiento; al menos, no tendré público delante. Caesar Flickerman me da un cálido abrazo cuando entro. _

_-Enhorabuena, Katniss, ¿cómo te encuentras? _

_-Bien. Nerviosa por la entrevista. _

_-No lo estés, vamos a pasarlo maravillosamente -responde, dándome una palmadita tranquilizadora en la mejilla. _

_-No se me da bien hablar sobre mí. _

_-Nada de lo que digas puede estar mal. _

_Y yo pienso: «Ay, Caesar, ojalá fuese cierto. Sin embargo, el presidente Snow puede estar planeando algún tipo de "accidente" para mí mientras hablamos». Entonces entra Peeta, muy guapo vestido de rojo y blanco, y me aparta a un lado._

_-Apenas he podido _hablar contigo_. Haymitch parece decidido a mantenernos separados._

_De hecho, Haymitch está decidido a mantenernos con vida, pero hay demasiadas personas escuchándonos, así que me limito a decir:_

_-Sí, últimamente está muy responsable. _

_-Bueno, sólo queda esto antes de irnos a casa. Después no podrá vigilarnos todo el rato. _

_Noto un escalofrío por el cuerpo y no tengo tiempo para analizarlo, porque ya están preparados para atendernos. Nos sentamos de manera algo formal en el confidente, pero Caesar dice: _

_-Oh, adelante, acurrúcate a su lado si quieres. Queda muy dulce. _

_Así que pongo los pies en el asiento, a un lado, y Peeta me acerca a él. Alguien inicia la cuenta atrás y, sin más, salimos en directo para todo el país. Caesar Flickerman está estupendo; hace bromas, lanza pullas y se ahoga de risa cuando se presenta la ocasión. Peeta y él ya tenían su dinámica desde la noche de la primera entrevista, aquellas bromas fáciles, así que yo sólo sonrío e intento hablar lo menos posible. Es decir, tengo que hablar un poco, pero, en cuanto puedo, dirijo la conversación a Peeta._

_Sin embargo, al final Caesar empieza a plantear preguntas que exigen respuestas más completas. _

_-Bueno, Peeta, por vuestros días en la cueva ya sabemos que para ti fue amor a primera vista desde los... ¿cinco años? -pregunta. _

_-Desde el momento en que la vi. _

_-Pero, Katniss, menuda experiencia para ti. Creo que la verdadera emoción para el público era ver cómo te enamorabas de él. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que lo amabas? _

_-Oh, es una pregunta difícil... _- ¿ cómo hago para explicarle que hace un año y medio que estamos justos a escondida de nuestras familia? No mejor no revelo más de lo necesario.

_Dejo escapar una risita débil y entrecortada, y me miro las manos. Ayuda. _

_-Bueno, yo sé cuándo me di cuenta: la noche que gritaste su nombre desde aquel árbol -dice él. _

_«¡Gracias, Caesar!», pienso, y sigo con su idea. _

_-Sí, supongo que sí. Es decir, hasta ese momento intentaba no pensar en mis emociones, la verdad, porque era muy confuso, y sentir algo por él sólo servía para empeorar las cosas. Pero, entonces, en el árbol, todo cambió. _

_-¿Por qué crees que fue? _

_-Quizá... porque, por primera vez... tenía la oportunidad de conservarlo. _

_Veo que Haymitch resopla con alivio detrás de un cámara y sé que he dicho lo correcto. Caesar saca un pañuelo y se toma un momento, porque está conmovido. Noto que Peeta apoya la frente en mi sien y me pregunta: _

_-Entonces, ahora que me tienes, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo? _

_-Ponerte en algún sitio en el que no puedan hacerte daño -respondo, volviéndome hacia él. _

_Cuando me besa, la gente del cuarto deja escapar un suspiro, de verdad. Caesar aprovecha el momento para pasar al daño sufrido en el estadio, desde quemaduras hasta picaduras, pasando por heridas. Sin embargo, hasta que no llegamos a los mutos no me olvido de que estamos delante de las cámaras. Es cuando Caesar le pregunta a Peeta cómo le va con su pierna nueva. _

- Si, pierna nueva- digo un poco entristecida.

- ¿ Por qué te pones así Katniss? -pregunta Caesar con amabilidad.

_-La culpa es mía, por usar aquel torniquete. _

_-Sí, por tu culpa sigo vivo -responde Peeta. _

_-Tiene razón -asegura Caesar-. Seguro que se habría desangrado sin el torniquete. _

_No puedo evitar entristecerme por ello hasta el punto de tener ganas de llorar; entonces recuerdo que todo el país me mira, así que oculto el rostro en la camisa de Peeta, que tarda un par de minutos en convencerme de que salga, porque se está mejor en su camisa, donde nadie me ve. Cuando levanto la cabeza al fin, Caesar deja de preguntarme hasta que me recupero. De hecho, me deja bastante en paz hasta que surge el tema de las bayas. _

_-Katniss, sé que has sufrido una conmoción, pero tengo que preguntártelo. Cuando sacaste aquellas bayas, ¿qué pasaba por tu cabeza? _

_Hago una larga pausa antes de responder, intentando organizar mis pensamientos. Es el momento crucial en el que se decide si reté al Capitolio o me volví tan loca de amor ante la idea de perder a Peeta que no se me puede culpar por mis acciones. Debería dar un discurso largo y dramático, pero sólo consigo articular una frase casi inaudible: _

_-No lo sé, es que... no podía soportar la idea de... vivir sin él. _

_-Peeta, ¿algo que añadir? _

_-No, creo que eso vale para los dos. _

_Caesar se despide y todo se termina. La gente se ríe, llora y se abraza, aunque sigo sin estar segura hasta que llego a Haymitch. _

_-¿Vale? -pregunto, susurrando. _

_-Perfecto. _

_Vuelvo a mi cuarto para recoger algunas cosas y descubro que lo único que quiero llevarme es la insignia de sinsajo que me dio Madge. Alguien lo volvió a poner en mi dormitorio después de los juegos._ Pero de repente, siento una revolución en mi estómago y prácticamente no llego al inodoro que empiezo a vomitar violentamente. En ese instante veo como la puerta de mi habitación se abre y Peeta está a mi lado en unos cuantos pasos, ayudado por su bastón. La porcelana fría del inodoro se siente bien contra mi piel. Siento que Peeta sostiene mi pelo hacia atrás mientras mi cuerpo trabaja intentando expulsar la comida.

Después de casi una hora de espasmos estomacales y haber dejado comida y fluidos en el inodoro, Peeta me toma de las piernas y me coloca en la ducha para refrescarme un rato. Mis piernas están débiles y casi no me puedo sostener. Irónicamente, estamos los dos completamente vestidos y, poco a poco, Peeta comienza a sacar nuestras prendas empapadas. Luego busca una toalla y me envuelve en ella para luego depositarme en la cama.

En ese momento, se siente un golpe en la puerta y Effie entra apurada. Veo su rostro asombrado y color remolacha cuando se encuentra con Peeta totalmente desnudo a mi lado.

- Perdón, perdón, no sabía que estaban …. Bueno, quería avisarles que el tren para el Distrito 12 sale en un rato.

- Effie- dice Peeta calmadamente- no creo que sea correcto viajar así. Katniss estuvo más de una hora vomitando en el baño y está muy débil. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos posponer la partida?

- Bueno, creo que podría buscar una excusa, voy a hablar con Haymitch para ver que puedo hacer. Déjala descansar entonces.

Pero realmente no descanso. Peeta apenas abandona mi lado. Él trenza mi pelo cuando está demasiado sucio para mantenerlo lejos del vómito, me baña cada vez que puede. También trata de engatusarme para que coma y beba y trata de convencerme para que pidamos ayuda médica. Pero mi relación con el inodoro no cesa y veo como el día se convierte en noche y la noche en día sin ninguna mejora aparente.

- La doctora Clora dijo que esto es normal, aunque podría continuar hasta cinco o seis semanas más- dice él- No sobrevivirás seis semanas así.

Peeta se ríe nerviosamente mientras me ayuda a levantarme. Uso el agua del fregadero para lavarme la boca y luego salpico un poco obre mi cara. Me apoyo contra el fregadero, luchando el impulso de vomitar otra vez. No tengo nada más para pasar de todos modos. Sin embargo, cada vez me siento peor a medida que mi deshidratación se hace más severa, aunque todavía rechazo cualquier ayuda médica.

Por los movimientos a mi alrededor, me doy cuenta que ha pasado el mediodía, está bien entrada la tarde, y mi situación no mejora. Haymitch y Effie han entrado y salido de la habitación varias veces y siempre escucho a Peeta decirles:

- Creo que no está bien para viajar.

A la tercera vez que entran trato de pararles para demostrarles que estoy mejor, pero sólo logro dar dos pasos para luego sentir que todo se oscurece a mi alrededor y que caigo sobre unos brazos. Cuando recobro la conciencia estoy en la misma cama en la que desperté después de salir Los Juegos del Hambre con una vía en el brazo derecho y otra en el izquierdo, mi garganta está dolorida y seca, y cuando trato de hablar, sólo algunos sonidos ininteligibles salen.

-Katniss- una voz dice a mi lado y con dificultad giro mi cabeza y veo Peeta, que está sentado en una silla a lado de mi cama.

Alzo la vista y veo varios bolsas de plásticos con fluidos claros, amarillentos y blanquecinos los cuales están siendo bombeadas directamente en mis venas, y no hay nada puedo hacer sobre ello. Peeta me da un pequeño cubito de hielo para que chupe y ayuda a mi boca y garganta seca, pero no trastorna mi estómago lo bastante como para comenzar a vomitar otra vez.

- Ellos me dijeron que vayas de a poco al principio, tienes que comenzar a comer otra vez, pero despacio- me explica justo cuando una enfermera entra a la habitación.

En el momento que se da cuenta que estoy despierta, comienza a pincharme y examinarme, sin preocuparse por dirigirme la palabra. La única cosa que ella dice es:

- La doctora vendrá dentro de poco a verla- y desaparece otra vez.

- Has estado realmente enferma, estuve tan preocupado que … - dice de repente Peeta mientras sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas.

Antes de que él tenga la posibilidad de seguir, la doctora entra. En realidad hay más que uno, hay cuatro de ellos, y dos enfermeras también, pero no hay ningún confundir que es el jefe.

- Tienes que comenzar a cuidarte Katniss, para el bien de tu hija. Tus niveles de electrólitos no han vuelto a la normalidad, razón por la cual nos gustaría mantenerte en observación durante un día más. También sugeriría que comiences a tomar antieméticos diariamente. No sé a quién piensas que estás castigando por no tomarlos, la única que sufrirá eres tú por no hacerlo. La bebé tomará todo los nutrientes que necesita para crecer de ti, independientemente de tu estado médico - hasta que estés casi muerta, desde luego- aclara con una fuerte mirada de advertencia en sus ojos- Por mi parte, estoy dispuesta a cuidarte y a convencerte que lo hagas.

Después que la doctora Clora se va, Peeta me mira con los ojos tristes.

- ¿Cuánto hace que estoy acá?

- Casi un día. Me preocupaba que no despertaras- me dice resignado.

- ¿ Y Haymitch y Effie?

- Están arriba esperando que te mejores para volver a casa. Dijeron que contrajiste un virus en la Arena que hizo efecto tardíamente. El doctor Birk me dijo que quedaron convencidos. Pero no podemos arriesgar la vida de la bebé. Tienes que cuidarte Katniss, no podemos dejar que sospechen nada.

- Perdón, no sabía que iba a ser tan fuerte. De ahora en más tomaré todos los medicamentos.

- Está bien, todavía estamos cubiertos, pero tenemos que cuidarnos más- me dice mientras me abraza.

- Me siento cansada, ¿ te molesta si me duermo?

- Para nada, ¿me haces un lugarcito en la cama?

- Si. ¿ me abrazas?

- Siempre.

Minutos después vuelvo a dormir, mucho más tranquila gracias al calor de los brazos de Peeta.

Despierto sola en la cama no sé cuánto tiempo después, pero apenas empiezo a estirarme, siento el calor del cuerpo de Peeta a mi lado.

-Hola bonita, ¿cómo te sientes?- me dice, con cara cansada.

- Mejor, gracias. ¿ Cuánto dormí?

- Casi doce horas corridas. ¿Quieres comer algo? La doctora dijo que si puedes ingerir líquidos y comidas sin devolver, te sacan el suero y podemos volver a casa. Effi está enloquecida, llevamos casi dos días de retraso.

- No voy a negar que me siento presionada, pero podría intentar comer. ¿Qué exquisitez me trajeron?- pregunto irónicamente.

- Tienes agua, jugo de naranja y sopa de pollo, todo líquido para empezar. ¿Si quieres te ayudo?

- Bueno- le contesto tímidamente.

- Lo único que quiero es que ingieras muy de a poco.

La siguiente media hora o más la pasamos controlando lo que como y si lo devuelvo. Es un poco incómodo y agradezco que Peeta me esté alimentando, porque todavía tengo lo tubos conectados. Cuando hemos terminado, Peeta toca un botón y aparecen la doctora y una enfermera.

- Buen día, Katniss- me dice con voz jovial- ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- La verdad, es que no he parado de dormir y aún me siento cansada. Debo confesar que después de ésta sopa, se me ha abierto el apetito también.

- Me alegra. El cansancio es normal durante el primer trimestre del embarazo. A partir de la semana doce vas a ver que volverá la energía y muy probablemente desaparezcan los vómitos. Tengo preparado una valija para la señorita Trinket lleve contigo a tu casa con todos los suplementos vitamínicos que vas a tener que tomar hasta que la bebé nazca, medicamentos para diferentes complicaciones que puedan a aparecer. Peeta me contó que tu madre es sanadora.

- Si, no es lo mismo que un médico- respondo un poco avergonzada.

- Igual es de mucha ayuda. Voy a adjuntar mi teléfono y unas guías de problemas durante el embarazo para que tu madre consulte y ante cualquier duda me llame.

- No sé si mi madre va a estar muy feliz con la noticia- le digo.

- Me imagino. Acá en el Capitolio las mujeres comienzan a tener hijos recién entre los treinta y cinco y cuarenta años. Pero sé que en los distritos más pobres es común quedar embarazada a tu edad. De cualquier manera, ustedes no tendrán problemas para criar a su hija. Si fuera tu madre, no estaría tan preocupada.

- Espero que no- dice Peeta con voz resignada.

- La enfermera va a retirar toda la hidratación y medicación intravenosa. Si de acá a tres horas no se presentan nuevos vómitos, te vamos a mandar a casa. De más está decir que tendrás que tomar la medicación para prevenir las náuseas cada ocho horas por lo menos tres días más. Necesito que te hidrates bien y que comas sano. Nada de alcohol. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido- contestamos Peeta y yo al unísono.

La Dr Clora se retira y la enfermera comienza a trabajar en mis brazos retirando todas las cánulas. Aplica luego una solución que no deja ni una marca. En éste momento estoy agradecida, porque no quiero dejar rastros visibles de mi internación. Peeta se acuesta conmigo en la cama y me abraza. No volvemos a dormirnos, sólo nos quedamos charlando. Él me cuenta que estuvo haciendo ejercicios de rehabilitación para mejorar el uso de su pierna ortopédica. Afortunadamente, sólo le amputaron de la rodilla para abajo, lo cual le permite tener buena movilidad.

Al mediodía, me doy cuenta porque traen dos bandejas con comida, aparecen Effie y Haymitch.

- Preciosa, ¡qué bueno verte viva!- exclama Haymitch.

- ¡Haymitch! Qué mal gusto- lo reprime Effie.

- ¡¿Cuál es el problema Effie, hace dos días estaba blanca como la nieve, pensé que no

despertaría?!

- Eres muy exagerado viejo borracho-lo vuelve a retar- Pero, realmente te ves mucho mejor Katniss. Ya hablamos con la doctora Clora y está todo listo para que cerca de las siete de la tarde salga el tren para el Distrito Doce. No fue fácil cambiar todo el esquema de la vuelta, pero el alcalde Undersee fue muy comprensivo y no tuvo ningún problema. ¡De hecho, nos dio más tiempo para hacer todo aún más espectacular!- chilla Effie con una voz que me altera.

- Gracias Effie- digo tímidamente mientras Peeta intenta darme de comer un poco de puré de calabaza en la boca.

- Pobre Katniss, es increíble lo flaquita que estás- dice mi escolta.

- Es lo mejor que nos puede pasar para poder disimular su estado- rezonga Haymitch.

- Igualmente ella tiene que alimentarse bien, por el bien de ella y de la niña- agrega Effie- Hablando de eso. En el tren llevo dos baúles llenos de llenos de ropita para bebé, juguetes y libros especializados. Está todo escondido entre las sábanas y toallas nuevas para la nueva casa. Sospecho que se van a casa pronto, ¿no?

Ante semejante pregunta, la mano de Peeta se queda congelada en camino a mi boca y yo quedo, literalmente boquiabierta.

- La verdad, no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de eso Effie- dice Peeta tímidamente. Sé que lo hace para no presionarme.

- Creo que lo definiremos en casa- agrego.

- Pero necesitamos vestido, traje, ¡todo antes de que empiece a notarse!- repite Effie.

- Arregla con Cinna algo simple, nada de blanco, luego definimos los detalle- le contesto y Peeta me pone cara desconcertada.

- Bueno, bueno. Me voy para agregar algunas cosas al equipaje. Los paso a buscar cerca de las seis y media.

- Nos vemos y no hagan nada en esa cama, ¡por favor!- agrega Haymitch.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- me pregunta Peeta apenas cierran la puerta.

- Creo que están preocupados.

- Practicamente la dejaste organizar un casamiento que no está ni planeado.

- ¿Estás enojado?

- No, pero deberíamos conversar primero nosotros sobre el tema.

- Está bien, pero no ahora. Terminemos de comer, tenemos todo el viaje.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde una enfermera nos busca y nos escolta nuevamente al piso doce del Centro de Entrenamiento. Ahí nos damos una ducha y nos preparamos para partir. Me pong_o una camisa y unos pantalones más sencillos. Me trenzo el pelo, empiezo a transformarme de nuevo en mí, en Katniss Everdeen, una chica que vive en la Veta, que caza en los bosques, que comercia en el Quemador. Me miro en el espejo intentando recordar quién soy y quién no. _Peeta también ha optado por un vestuario simple, más acorde a su personalidad. Me agrada sentir que, de a poco, volveremos a la normalidad.

_Nos llevan por las calles en un coche con ventanillas tintadas y el tren nos espera. Apenas podemos despedirnos de Cinna y Portia, aunque los veremos dentro de unos meses, cuando hagamos la gira por los distritos para una ronda de ceremonias triunfales. Así el Capitolio recuerda al pueblo que los Juegos del Hambre nunca desaparecen del todo. Nos darán un montón de placas inútiles y el pueblo tendrá que fingir que nos adora. _

_El tren empieza a moverse y nos introducimos en la noche hasta salir del túnel, momento en que respiro libre por primera vez desde la cosecha. Effie nos acompaña, al igual que Haymitch, por supuesto. Nos comemos una enorme cena y guardamos silencio delante del televisor para ver _una repetición de la última entrevista que hicimos con Caesar Flickerman que no pudimos ver. _Conforme nos alejamos del Capitolio empiezo a pensar en casa, en Prim y en mi madre, y en Gale._

_El tren hace una breve pausa para repostar, y nos dejan salir a respirar aire fresco. Peeta y yo caminamos por el andén de la mano. Se detiene a recoger un ramo de flores silvestres para mí; me lo da y hago todo lo posible por parecer contenta, porque él no sabe que estas flores rosas y blancas son la parte superior de las cebollas silvestres, y que me recuerdan las horas que he pasado recogiéndolas con Gale _y con Peeta_. _Por la cara que pone Peeta, debe haberse dado cuenta de lo que estoy pensando.

- Katniss, ya sé que son cebollas, pero no quería darte esas flores falsas que crecen en el Capitolio. Además, la combinación de colores me parece muy bonita.

- Es verdad.- le digo sin hacer contacto visual.

_-¿Qué pasa? -me pregunta Peeta. _

_-Nada. _

_Seguimos caminando hasta dejar atrás la cola del tren, en un punto en el que hasta yo creo que no hay cámaras escondidas detrás de los arbustos del andén. Sin embargo, sigo sin encontrar las palabras. _

_Haymitch me sorprende poniéndome una mano en la espalda. Incluso ahora, en medio de ninguna parte, baja la voz._

_-Gran trabajo, chicos. Seguid así en el distrito hasta que se vayan las cámaras. Todo debería ir bien. _

_Lo veo volver al tren, evitando mirar a Peeta a los ojos. _

_-¿De qué habla? -me pregunta Peeta. _

_-Del Capitolio. No les gustó nuestro truco de las bayas -le suelto._

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? _

_-Parecía demasiado rebelde, así que Haymitch ha estado ayudándome estos días para que no lo empeorase. _

_-¿Ayudándote? Pero a mí no. _

_-Él sabía que eras lo bastante listo para hacerlo bien. _

_-No sabía que hubiese que hacer bien algo. Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que lo de estos últimos días y, supongo..., lo del estadio..., no era más que una estrategia que habíais diseñado? _

_-No. Es decir, ni siquiera podía hablar con él en el estadio, ¿no? -balbuceo._

_-Pero sabías lo que quería que hicieses, ¿verdad? -me pregunta, y me muerdo el labio-. ¿Katniss? -Me suelta la mano y doy un paso, como para recuperar el equilibrio-. Fue todo por los juegos. Una actuación. _

_-No todo -respondo, agarrando las flores con fuerza. _

_-Entonces, ¿cuánto? No, olvídalo, supongo que la verdadera pregunta es qué quedará cuando lleguemos a casa. _

_-No lo sé. Cuanto más nos acercamos al Distrito 12, más desconcertada me siento -respondo. _

Peeta, yo no sabía que pensar, no sabía qué hacer. Al principio del entrenamiento estaba claro que éramos un equipo, pero a medida que pasaron los días, me apartaste. Luego anuncias a todo Panem que me amas, pero en la arena te alías con los Profesionales. Luego me salvas la vida, pero aún no puedo darme cuenta si es lo que realmente pasó o si fue una alucinación por el veneno de las rastrevíspulas. Y todo el tiempo entero sabía que no importaba lo que sintiéramos el uno por el otro, porque, al final, para que uno de nosotros pudiera volver a casa, tendríamos que matarnos entre nosotros.

- Katniss- dice- yo nunca te habría matado. Te amo, realmente e independientemente de la estrategia que trataba de seguir. Desde el momento que sacaron mi nombre en la cosecha, mi único objetivo fue mantenerte con vida- la sinceridad de la voz de Peeta me desconcierta.

- Ahora lo sé. Pero incluso antes de los Juegos, cuando me planteaste esa estrategia, me parecía una locura que te sacrificaras por mí de esa manera- le digo con la voz tan baja que parece un susurro- Y lo más difícil era tratar de convencerme que, para poder volver a casa, tendría que matarte. A ti, a la persona que me había salvado la vida cuando tenía once años.

Mi aliento se atora en mi garganta y siento que voy a empezar a llorar. Trato de reabsorber las lágrimas mientras las palabras comienzan a caer de mi boca sin control.

- La sensación es peor porque en estos años que estuvimos juntos te conocí como persona y no solamente como un espectro de mi pasado. ¡Pero todo el tiempo todo lo que podía pensar era que en una semana nos tendríamos que matar el uno al otro! Yo no sabía que hacer o que pensar, yo no sabía si eras sincero o tratabas de manipularme, estaba tan confundido, no sabía que era verdadero y que no era.

- No puedo creer que dudaste de mi amor por ti- Peeta parece considerar esto durante un rato largo- ¿Y ahora?

- Peeta, no dudo de lo que sientes por mí ni de lo que yo siento por ti, pero estoy aterrada. En la arena, mi único pensamiento era cómo mantenernos vivos. Y ahora que estamos más lejos del Capitolio, sé que no hemos escapado de la amenaza. Quiero encontrarle un sentido a todo esto.

No sé exactamente que respuesta espero de Peeta, pero sé que no la consigo. En cambio, él me mira fijamente durante un momento.

- Bueno, avisame cuando lo hayas resuelto- agrega y se da vuelta para marcharse.

Soy consciente que si lo dejo alejarse ahora lo perderé siempre y de sólo pensarlo se me aflojan las piernas.

- ¡ Peeta!- lo llamo- ¡ Peeta, esperame!

Pero él no reduce la marcha. Lo persigo tratando agarrarlo antes de que él se suba al tren y sea capaz de poner una puerta cerrada entre nosotros.

- ¡Peeta, detente por favor!- lo llamo y ahora puedo sentir las lágrimas que trataba de contenerme comenzar a fluir.

Cuando logro alcanzarlo Peeta, lo agarro del hombro y lo doy vuelta de un tirón, empujándolo contra el lado del tren. Sus ojos están muy abiertos por el choque, puedo decir que su mente todavía está en el modo de supervivencia de los Juegos, pero entonces su cara entera se ablanda cuando ve las lágrimas en mi cara. Hablo rápidamente antes de que él tenga la posibilidad de interrumpirme.

- ¡No te aléjes de mí, Peeta! ¡ Después de todo éste tiempo por pelar para estar juntos no puedes marcharte así, enojado porque necesito más que unas horas sin la amenaza de muerte inminente para entender cómo me siento! No después de que todo lo que hemos atravesado juntos. ¡No te atrevas a hacerme eso!

- ¿ Qué quieres que haga, Katniss?- grita atrás y ahora él comienza a llorar también- ¡ Me has dicho tantas cosas diferentes que no sé cual es real! Y cuando te pregunto sobre ello me dices que tampoco sabes. ¿ Entonces qué quieres que haga?

- ¡ Ayúdame!- exclamo- Ayúdame a entender que era verdadero y que no era. Ayúdeme a entender qué podemos mostrar de nuestra relación para el público y qué debemos guardar para nuestros momentos íntimos. Porque, la verdad, no quiero vendernos como un espectáculo al Capitolio.

- Te doy algo para empezar: Todo que dije era cien por ciento verdadero- me dice, comenzando a sonar enfadado.

- ¿ Realmente? ¿ Entonces cuando ayudaste a los Profesionales a cazarme, cuando les dijiste que me atraparan arriba del árbol hasta que muriera de hambrea y matarme cuando tratara de bajar a buscar comida? ¿Era verdadero? ¿Era cien por ciento verdadero?

-¡ Yo trataba de protegerle!- dice realmente enojado.

- ¿ Entonces está bien cuándo tu mientes para protegerme pero no está bien cuando yo miento o actúo para protegerte? Peeta, tengo muy claro lo que siento por ti, pero no voy a vender mi intimidad al Capitolio. Menos ahora. Sé que parecía totalmente desinteresada por momentos en la arena. Sabes que me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos y también sabes que siempre fuimos muy reservados con nuestras manifestaciones públicas de afecto. Y sí, de tanto reprimirlas, ahora las tengo que actuar. Porque lo que siento por ti está dentro de mi corazón y no se voy a mostrar a nadie, salvo a ti, en privado.

Siento que Peeta dá un paso hacia mí y me abraza. En éste momento, el gesto vale más qe cien palabras. Pero antes de que cualquiera de nosotros diga algo más, el silbido de tren nos interrumpe.

-Deberíamos regresar al tren- dice Peeta.

-Juntos- le digo dándole la mano.

-Juntos- responde.

Es tarde. Peeta y yo estamos solos en el vagón principal. Haymitch y Effie ya se han acostado. Después de la parada para cargar combustible, el ambiente estaba raro, como si supieran la tensión que había Peeta y yo. El único comentario fue de Haymitch, mientras se retiraba a su cuarto a dormir con una botella en cada mano:

- Recuerden los dos, tenemos que montar un espectáculo por la mañana- nos dice sobre su hombro.

Peeta y yo nos vamos al primer coche, el que tiene techo de vidrio y nos permite ver las estrellas. Nos llevamos algunos pasteles y chocolate caliente. Mis flores de cebolla están en un florero de cristal al lado. Hemos decidido tener una larga conversación sobre nuestros sentimientos.

- Pasé mucho tiempo en el Centro de Entrenamiento, realmente desde que sacaron el nombre de Prim en la cosecha, tratando de convencerme que podría para matarte. Yo sabía eso era el único modo en que podría volver a casa. Y fue realmente difícil para mí, porque no quería matarte. No porque sea una buena persona o porque esté en contra de una matanza, maté a gente en la arena y lo haría de nuevo si esto significara que regreso a casa con Prim. Nunca pensé que podría matarte. Junto a Prim, tu eres la única persona que me importa verdaderamente. Era una crueldad pensar eso. Y cuando me dijiste que serías capaz de sacrificarte por mí, me sentí perdida.

- Extrañamente, cuando me cosecharon me sentí aliviado- me dice Peeta- En el momento en que tú te ofreciste como voluntaria, pensé en hacer lo mismo, para estar allí para ayudarte. Y así como la única persona por la que has hecho sacrificios es Prim, tu eres la única perona por la que me sacrificaría. No me importa nadie más Katniss. Y ahora, después de saber que estás esperando a mi hija, no me arrepiento de haber pensado así.

-No puedes imaginarte el pánico que sentí cuando escuché el cañón en el bosque y tú no contestabas mis llamados. La sensación de perderte era tan agobiante que había decidido que preferiría matarme antes que volver a casa sin ti. Y me aterra sentir tanto por ti.

- Katniss, yo sé que reaccioné mal. Te conozco demasiado como para darme cuenta, ahora, que no eres el tipo de persona que declara su amor eterno ante todo Panem, podría decir que te forzabas a actuar, podía darme cuenta lo incómoda que estabas.

- Peeta, no sé si te amo de la forma que tú me amas. Pero sé que casi me vuelvo loca en los momentos en que pensé que podría perderte. Sé que no hay otro ser humano vivo con el que sería capaz de tener esta conversación, no hay nadie más en el que confíe los suficiente o me sienta los bastante cómoda como para tener una charla de esta profundidad. Sé que siempre me siento a salvo cuando estoy cerca tuyo. Sé que cuando te miro a los ojos, pierdo me abstraigo de todo lo que hay a mi alrededor y todo que quiero es seguir mirándote fijamente. En circunstancias normales, sé que cuando me besas me pierdo en el beso y nunca quiero que termine. Sé que yo sería miserable sin ti en mi vida y me aterroriza sentirme tan dependiente de otra persona, pero sé que el único modo en que puedo afrontar ese miedo es contigo dándome fuerza.

- No quiero poner palabras en tu boca, pero lo que describes suena muy parecido al amor- me dice Peeta sonriendo.

- Entonces es evidente que te amo- le digo sonriendo también

De repente, Peeta comienza a reírse.

- Sabes que he pasado muchos años soñando con el día en que me dirías eso. No es una declaración convencional de amor, pero es la cosa más hermosa que alguna vez he oído.

Puedo sentir que mi cara se enrojece, pero mi risa sólo se hace más profundo.

- Deberías saber que no soy una muchacha convencional.

- Lo sé y eso te hace más hermosa- dice y se inclina en besarme.

Los labios de Peeta están calientes y suaves, y saben a canela aunque haga más de un mes que no está en la panadería. Puedo sentir cómo reacciona mi cuerpo reacciona, cómo nuestras bocas se abren y nuestras lenguas se encuentran. Siento el amor que queremos expresar. Y después, cuando apoyamos nuestras frentes el uno contra el otro, jadeando buscando aire para respirar, lo miro directo a los ojos y le digo:

- Te amo Peeta Mellark.

- Yo también te amo Katniss Everdeen. Vamos a dormir, mañana va a ser un día largo.

De la mano, nos vamos al uno de los cuartos designados para los tributos, nos sacamos toda la ropa y nos acomodamos en la cama de la forma habitual, yo dándole la espalda y el apoyando toda la extensión de su cuerpo contra mí. _A la mañana siguiente, _nos despertamos con las piernas entrelazadas y siento las manos de Peeta apoyadas sobre mi todavía abdomen chato.

- Buen día, mami- me dice en voz bien baja cuando empiezo a estirarme en sus brazos.

- Buen día, papi- le digo en broma- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Como un bebe- agrega y me besa el cuello- Y tú, ¿cómo estás? ¿Las náuseas?

- Ahora siento un poco de ganas de devolver, me parece que voy a ir al baño.

- Te acompaño.

Peeta me acompaña al baño y me sostiene el pelo mientras empiezo a doblarme por los espasmos de mi estómago. Pero solo sale un poco de un líquido amarillo. Después de enjuagarme la boca, nos metemos a la ducha. Normalmente estaríamos desesperados por tocarnos y besarnos, pero parece que Peeta es consciente de lo débil que me siento y sólo se concentra en enjabonarme y acariciarme. Su erección es más que evidente y, aunque me excita verlo así, no me siento con fuerza para nada.

- Me gustaría poder ayudarte con eso, pero no me siento muy capacitada.

- No te preocupes, no voy a forzar nada que no tengas ganas- me dice mientras me abraza.

- No es que no tenga ganas, de hecho, ya estoy mojada. Pero no tengo fuerzas, salvo para esto- y tomo su erección con mi mano y comienzo a acariciarlo.

Con mi mano a la altura de mi muslo, Peeta comienza a refregar su pene en ella y no pasan más de dos minutos que acaba bajo la ducha abrazado a mi recitando mi nombre. En éste momento lamento no haberlo tomado con mi boca, pero no sería agradable terminar vomitándolo encima. Cuando ya se ha calmado, salimos del agua y nos envolvemos en una toalla.

-¿ Sabes que cuando lleguemos al Distrito Doce nos vamos a tener que separar hasta que definamos qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- me dice Peeta.

- Sólo pensar que voy a tener que dormir sola me aterra. Demás está decir lo mucho que te echaré de menos en las noche- le confieso.

- Lo sé, yo también- me dice reforzando todo con un abrazo.

Después de vestirnos con la ropa que nos ha preparado Effie, nos vamos al primer vagón. _Nos quedamos de pie, en silencio, observando cómo entramos en nuestra mugrienta estacioncita. A través de la ventanilla veo que el andén está hasta arriba de cámaras. Todos están deseando presenciar nuestra vuelta a casa. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que Peeta me ofrece la mano y lo miro. _

- Necesitamos mucha fuerza para enfrentar toda esta locura que- me dice- Más, si nos va a mantener separados hasta no sabemos cuándo.

_Lo cojo de la mano con fuerza, preparándome para las cámaras y temiendo el momento en que no me quede más remedio que dejarlo marchar. _


	35. Chapter 35 Volviendo al Distrito 12

Ch 35 Volviendo al Distrito Doce

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "En llamas". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

/works/753172

En el momento que el tren frena en la estación y se abren las puertas del tren, puedo a ver a Prim sentada en los hombros de Gale en el fondo de la multitud. Veo a Gale y siento _mariposas en el estómago. ¿Por qué? No puedo explicármelo del todo; sólo sé que me siento como si hubiese estado engañando a una persona que confiaba en mí. _¿ Qué pensará de lo que pasó en la Arena? ¿Entenderá que lo que pasa con Peeta no es sólo lo que se ve en cámara?

Apenas ponemos un pie en tierra, personal de la producción de la televisión del Capitolio nos lleva a un costado en donde han montado un pequeño escenario desde donde comenzamos a saludar. Puedo sentir el agarre de Peeta en mi mano, como tratando de extender al máximo el tiempo que nos queda juntos. Uno a uno comienzan a subir nuestros familiares, mientras las cámaras comienzan a filmar todo el reencuentro.

Primero sube mi madre. La veo bastante compuesta para lo que ella está normalmente y, sorpresivamente, me saluda como si nunca hubiera caído en la crisis depresiva que casi me lleva a la muerte. Su abrazo es fuerte y sincero y su risa, reconfortante.

Luego le toca el turno a Prim, que no sube al escenario, sino que directamente corre a mis brazos. Yo no puedo evitar que se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas, mientras me agacho para alzarla.

- Lo hiciste Katniss, volviste tal como me prometiste- habla a mi oído mientras hacemos más fuerte nuestro abrazo.

Es evidente que en éste momento las cámaras están enfocadas en nosotras y no puedo evitar que se me hiele la sangre al pensar que Snow pueda conocer tan bien a las personas que más amo.

Cuando las tres estamos compuestas en un costado del escenario, comienza a subir la familia de Peeta. Primero sube Lahoh, con el que se abraza cariñosamente. No es que no sienta simpatía por él, sólo que a veces me gustaría que lo hubiera defendido más de los castigos de su madre. Cuando le toca el turno a ella, no puedo dejar de sentir asco de la cara falsa de alegría que pone al ver y a abrazar a Peeta, cuya cara permanece inexpresiva durante todo el abrazo.

Cuando suben Bannock y Naan , sus hermanos mayores, el escenario se llena de risas y vitores, ya que entre ambos alzan a Peeta y comienzan a revolearlo como si fuera un muñeco. No puedo evitar sonreir al ver semejante muestra de cariño hacia mi chico del pan.

Luego nos dicen que nos demos un saludo entre todos, lo cual se convierte en un momento más que extraño. Mientras Peeta y mi madre se saludan muy formalmente, no puedo evitar una sonrisa al ver con Peeta alza a Prim y la estruja en sus brazos mientras mi hermanita se deshace a carcajadas.

El padre de Peeta me abraza cariñosamente también, pero cuando llega el momento de enfrentarse a su madre, es innegable el disgusto mutuo que nos tenemos. Tampoco puede evitar la forma fría en que ella saluda a mi madre y la incomodidad que veo en su cara cuando Lahoh abraza a mi madre. Pero mientras Bannock me saluda tan fríamente como su madre, Naan me abraza y comienza a revolearme como había hecho unos minutos antes con su hermano menor.

- Volviste hermanita, yo sabía que lo lograrías y gracias por traer a mi hermanito de vuelta- me susurra al oído Naan para que nadie escuche.

Cuando vuelvo a poner los pies en el suelo, sé que debo estar colorada como un tomate y no puedo evitar cruzarme con la mirada confundida de Gale. ¿Se preguntará por qué el hijo del panadero está tan contento por mi vuelta? Lo único que sé es que necesito hablar con él a solas en algún momento antes de que sea demasiado tarde para salvar nuestra amistad.

Cuando nos bajamos todos del escenario, el alcalde Undersee nos indica que tenemos que volver a nuestras casas para buscar nuestras pertenencias para poder hacer entrega de nuestras nuevas residencias en la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Aparentemente han dado asueto en las minas y en los negocios, porque todo el camino a mi casa de La Veta está rodeado por personas que están paradas a cada lado de la calle sostenidas por cintas que evitan que se abalancen sobre nosotros. El camino a mi casa no es largo y estoy acompañada por una pequeña comitiva compuesta por mi madre, Prim, Hazelle, Gale, Rory, Vick y la pequeña Possy. Cuando me doy vuelta que hay detrás de mí, puedo ver a lo lejos la figura de Peeta y su familia que van en camino a la panadería a buscar sus pertenencias.

Cuando llegamos a casa hay aproximadamente cinco cajas grandes en donde están guardadas nuestras pocas pertenencias. Evidentemente le han avisado a mi madre que es lo que necesita y que es lo que no necesita llevar a nuestra nueva casa, porque los muebles y utensillos siguen en su lugar.

- Voy a revisar si necesito algo más- le digo a mi madre mientras desaparezco a mi dormitorio para ver si no queda nada escondido que quiera llevar.

Ver mi dormitorio totalmente pelado me da un sensación de tristeza muy grande. Aunque haya pasado momentos muy duros aquí, es el lugar en donde vivía con mi padre. Siento un retorcijón en mi estómago y tomo una bocanada de aire para evitar vomitar. Con todo el trajín de la llegada he podido olvidar los síntomas del malestar matutino con éxito y espero poder hacerlo durante un tiempo más.

Salgo con las manos vacías. Evidentemente Prim ya había hecho la búsqueda y había guardado los dibujos que Peeta me había hecho entre mis pertenencias. Aunque me molesta que haya encontrado mis escondites, se que no le ha dicho nada a mi madre. Ya tendré que sentarme a aclarar toda la situación una vez que todo se calme.

El camino a la Aldea de los vencedores es un poco más largo ya que estamos obligados a pasar por todo el pueblo. Las cajas están todas apiladas en una carretilla que amablemente Gale se ofreció a llevar. Debo decir que, salvo por algunas miradas, el reencuentro ha sido bastante civilizado.

Unos metros antes de la entrada a la Aldea de los Vencedores se puede ver el revuelo que hay. De lejos se escucha la voz de Effie dando ordenes de dónde tiene que poner se cada uno y a dónde va cada baúl de ropa y pertenencias que nos han enviado desde el Capitolio.

Nos filman en las escalinatas del pórtico entrando a la casa, tiene que filmar dos veces el momento en que pongo la llave y abro la puerta porque la primera vez se traba la cerradura. Tres casas más al fondo puedo ver cómo se repite la escena con la familia de Peeta, a la que se le han sumado los Cartwright.

No soy yo la que entre primero, sino Prim, que se convierte en un torbellino que va de habitación en habitación riendo como loca y exclamando a los cuatro vientos lo hermoso que todo se ve. Debo confesar que la casa está decorada con mucho gusto, no con el lujo decadente del Capitolio, sino con un gusto más clasico. En la planta baja hay una sala muy grande llena de sillones organizados alrededor de la chimenea, un comedor con una gran mesa con doce asientos, un escritorio con una biblioteca impresionante y una cocina del tamaño de mi casa de La Veta.

Una imponente escalera nos llega al primer piso que está compuesto por un hall rodeado por cinco puertas. Prim entra y sale de cada una y me grita:

- Estoy eligiendo mi nuevo dormitorio, quiero ver la que tiene el color que más me gusta y la mejor vista.

Cada puerta conduce a un dormitorio. Las cuatro puertas de los costados son todas habitaciones de igual tamaño, todas pintadas en colores diferentes que hacen juego con los acolchados y las cortinas. Las dos habitaciones del costado derecho comparten un baño que las comunican. La misma disposición tienen las habitaciones de la derecha. Al final del pasillo y enfrentada a la escalera está la suite principal, con una cama matrimonial y un baño en suite del tamaño de la sala de mi casa en La Veta.

- Éste debería ser tu nuevo dormitorio- me dice mi madre desde atrás.

- No, está hecho para una pareja y en esta casa no hay ninguna- le contesto hoscamente.

Sin esperar una respuesta de mi madre, me paro frente a la habitación decorada en tonos de verde y entro. Evidentemente Effie me conoce más de lo que yo creo, ya que mis baúles están alineados frente al armario. Cuando miro por la ventana, me doy cuenta que mira hacia la calle de la Aldea de los Vencedores y, sin mucho esfuerzo, puedo ver la casa de Peeta. ¡ Quien lo hubiera planeado tan bien!

Salgo y veo que Prim ya ha elegido el cuarto rosado, mientras que mi madre eligió el que está conectado al de Prim a través del baño. En el fondo me tranquiliza la disposición de los cuartos, ya que podré armar el cuarto de mi bebé al otro lado del mío. Sólo que primero deberé tener el coraje para decírselo a mi madre.

En el momento en que empiezo a bajar las escaleras, me topo con Effie que está bastante alterada.

- Katniss, querida, que bueno que te encuentro. Iba a buscarte para que elijamos juntas el vestuario para la primera de _las celebraciones obligatorias. _Hoy a la noche tenemos _un banquete para los vencedores al que tan solo estaba invitada la gente de más categoria _en la casa del alcalde. Vamos, vamos, que también hay que elegir la ropa para tu madre y la pequeña Prim.

Aunque empiezo a sentir el cansancio en mi cuerpo, Effie y yo nos avocamos a buscar un vestuario apropiado para las tres. Cuando estamos a solas en mi dormitorio, se da cuenta de lo cansada que estoy.

- Katniis, perdóname, no me había dado cuenta que tu estado te produce tanto cansancio, ¿quieres dormir una siesta?

- La verdad es que me gustaría descansar un momento Effie, gracias.

- ¿Cómo has estado con las náuseas y los vómitos?

- La verdad es que con todo éste trajín no me he acordado de ellas, pero no querría descomponerme durante la cena.

- Si, si. Eso sería un desastre. ¿ Le has contado a tu madre?

-No y prefiero manejar mis tiempos Effie, si es que no tienes problema con eso. A propósito, ¿ dónde están los medicamentos y las instrucciones que envió la doctora Clora?

- Están acá querida, en ésta valija- me muestra abriendo el armario- La puse acá para no levantar sospechas. Tómate el remedio para las náuseas antes de salir. Ahora descansa un poco, buscaré una excusa para que te dejen tranquila por unas horas. A las cinco y media vengo a despertarte para que te prepares, no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

Media hora antes de las seis de la tarde Effie me despierta y, mientras me doy un baño, prepara los vestuarios adecuados para las tres miembros de la familia Everdeen. Cinco minutos antes de las seis estamos las cuatro en un auto camino a la residencia Undersee. Será la primera vez desde que conozco a Madge, que entraré por la puerta principal y no por la cocina, donde solía hacer los intercambios junto a Gale.

La casa de los Undersee es lujosa para lo que es el común del Distrito 12, pero no tan esplendorosa como las residencias del Capitolio que conocimos. El estilo es similar a nuestras casas en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Es evidente que han encargado la comida a un cocinero profesional, porque todo luce muy extravagante.

En el comedor hay tres mesas: una compuesta por el alcalde, su esposa, Madge, Peeta y yo; otra formada por mi familia, Effie, Haymitch y otros funcionarios de alto rango; y la última con la familia de Peeta junto a otros funcionarios que el Capitolio envía todos los años a nuestro distrito.

Evidentemente los que organizaron la cena tienen en claro que los comerciantes no se junten con los habitantes de La Veta, aunque en todas las mesas la única que es evidentemente no comerciante soy yo. Y la única que me mira con asco, es la madre de Peeta.

La cena transcurre con tranquilidad y antes de las doce de la noche ya estoy en mi cama tratando de dormir. He olvidado lo que es dormir sola y la cama está fría, aunque todavía sea verano. Si me hubieran dejado, habría tomado vino como lo hizo Peeta, pero evidentemente habían dado órdenes que sólo me sirvieran bebidas sin alcohol y Peeta vigiló toda la cena que no confundiera la copa. Sorprendentemente, nadie me preguntó por qué no tomaba vino.

Pero los problemas para mí comienzan a la mañana siguiente. Me despierto no por una pesadilla, sino por la incontrolable sensación de vómito que surge en mi garganta. Llego justo al baño como para descargar parte de la cena. Cuando logro calmarme, otra oleada de espasmo surge y sigo así hasta que tengo completamente vacío mi estómago.

Ya compuesta y limpia, bajo a desayunar y me encuentro con los ojos inquisitivos de mi madre. Prim está a su lado totalmente muda.

- ¿ Te sientes bien, Katniss? ¿Necesitas algún medicamento?- pregunta mi madre.

- No, debe haberme caído mal algún alimento, ahora estoy mejor- digo con el tono más convincente que puedo.

Los primeros días después de nuestra vuelta siguen siendo un torbellino de acontecimientos oficiales a los que tenemos que asistir - fiestas, banquetes, ceremonias, celebraciones que no cesan. Durante casi un mes Peeta y yo estamos frente a las cámaras cada día. Por la mañana sigo descompuesta y después del mediodía necesito dormir una siesta porque el cansancio me vence.

Todo es bastante irónico, porque Peeta y yo tenemos que pasar todo el tiempo fingiendo estar enamorados, mientras que no tenemos ningún momento a solas como para en realidad estar enamorados. Apenas nos vemos el uno al otro cuando no estamos en cámara. Cada día es la misma cosa: Equipos de preparación, acontecimientos oficiales, más equipos de preparación, bailes o banquetes o cenas, para luego volver cada uno a su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores.

La lista de programas puede haber forzado nuestra separación, pero la gran culpable de que esto suceda es mi madre. Ella dijo a uno de los entrevistadores del Capitolio en la estación de tren que pensaba que yo era demasiado jóven para tener novio. Al parecer, de repente decidió actuar como una madre otra vez, pero olvidó que no tengo más once años. La gente del Capitolio, sin comprender que ella dejó de ser mi madre hace cinco años, tomó su opinión como ley. Entonces, mientras Haymitch pasa cada día empujándome hacia Peeta para vender la historia de amor, durantes las noches, Effie parece estar más empecinada en hacerme cumplir lo que ella ve como "un comportamiento apropiado " aferrándose a la prohibición de mi madre como refuerzo.

Esta actitud me hace querer apuñalar a Effie con uno de sus tacones y me hace aún más resistente a los esfuerzos equivocados de mi madre por educarme. Sin embargo, la separación sólo sirve para reforzar mis sentimientos hacia Peeta. Por mi forma ser, a veces no comprendo cuán importante es alguien en mi vida hasta que este desaparece. Todo lo que quiero hacer es pasar tiempo con él, solo nosotros dos como cuando nadie tenía nio idea de nuestro noviazgo.

Pero después de diez días de amanecer vomitando y buscar diferentes excusas cada vez, cuando a bajo a desayunar esta vez sé que mi madre no se va a tragar otra mentira. En el segundo que me siento, la escucho:

- Prim, ve a ordeñar a Lady por favor- dice en un tono firme y mi hermana se levanta sin dudar.

Cuando Prim ya está en el patio y lejos del alcance de nuestra charla, mi madre comienza de nuevo:

- Katniss, ya sé que no he sido la mejor de las madres, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por ti. ¿Quiero que me digas realmente qué es lo que está pasando, porque no puedes tener un virus tan resistente por tantos días?

- ¿A qué te refieres?- le digo tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo hasta tener un momento para hablar con Peeta sobre los que vamos a hacer.

- ¿Estás embarazada? Katniss, conozoco los síntomas, y tu vómitos sólo ocurren de mañana y tus compromisos están estratégicamente organizados por la tarde.

- Sí- es lo único que digo.

- ¿De cuánto, si es que lo sabes?

- Doce semanas.

- ¿Doce semanas? ¿Es de Gale?

- ¡Oh no!, mamá, como puedes pensar eso- digo horrorizada.

- ¿Entonce de quién es si no es de Gale?- me pregunta aún más horrorizada que antes.

- Es de Peeta mamá.

- ¿Cómo puede ser de Peeta si…? ¿Entonces no era un acto para los juegos?-me pregunta y creo que no será la primera vez que tenga una charla así.

- La verdad es que no, no todo. Peeta y yo hace más de un año que estamos juntos. Sólo su padre y Naan lo saben. Yo nunca pensé que fuera algo serio para él, a pesar de que siempre me dijo que se casaría conmigo cuando cumpliera dieciocho años.

- Pero … entonces, ¿Prim también lo sabía? ¿Se van a casar ahora?

- Prim sospecha algo, porque nos ha visto juntos, pero nunca le dije nada abiertamente por temor a que dijera algo en la escuela y que se enterara la bruja de la madre de Peeta.

- Katniss, por favor, es la abuela de tu bebé.

- Y con respecto al casamiento o cualquier cosa, no hemos hablado porque nunca nos dejan un minuto a solas gracias a tu genial idea de que no necesito un novio tan joven.

- Perdón, parece que eso lo tenías bastante claro desde hace un tiempo- me dice enojada.

- Mamá, nos abandonaste emocionalmente hace tiempo, que pretendes ahora- digo exasperada.

- Tienes razón y no pretendo ni puedo volver a atrás en el tiempo lo que pasó. Pero me gustaría saber en qué te puedo ayudar, sinceramente. Necesito que me disculpes por todo lo que he fallado y me dejes, de ahora en más, tratar de recomponer nuestra relación- me dice bajando la vista.

- Mamá, primero de todo, acepto tus disculpas. No te aseguro que podré confiar en ti de un día para otro, pero trataré de mejorar yo también. Respecto a mi estado, necesito que guardes el silencio hasta que pueda hablar tranquilamente con Peeta. Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie puede saber lo que está pasando.

- ¿Quién más lo sabe?

- Peeta, por supuesto, Haymitch, Effie, Cinna y dos médicos del Capitolio. Y Snow, por desgracia- esto último preocupa a mi madre pero desvío la conversación a otro tema.

Durante los siguientes días el ambiente dentro de mi casa está un poco más relajado. Aunque los vómitos no cesan, entre el medicamento del Capitolio, el té que prepara mi madre y algunos consejos, como los bizcochos secos, logro mantener por lo menos una comida al día.

Sigo sin poder hablar con Peeta a solas y mi humor no mejora. Todo cambia cuando llega el Día del Paquete, una festividad _para todo el distrito con comida gratis y entretenimientos traidos desde el Capitolio._

Éste _Día del Paquete,_ es_ el primero de doce, durante el cual se le _entregaran_ paquetes de comida a cada persona del distrito. _Y no puedo negar que es mi celebración favorita_. Ver a todos esos niños hambrientos en La Veta corriendo por alli, agitando latas de salsa de _manzana_, latas de carne, incluso golosinas._

_Saber que una vez al mes durante un año todos recibirían otro paquete_ es _una de las pocas veces en que me _siento_ bien de verdad por _haber ganado_ los Juegos. _Es la cantidad de alimento más grande que las familias de La Veta han recibido desde que Haymitch ganó sus Juegos.

Me paso el resto del mes contando los días para que Effie y las cámaras vuelvan al Capitolio y pueda estar a solas con Peeta. Creo que podría negociar con mi madre un arreglo para estar todo el día con él si que empiece a hablar de casamiento.

Los únicos momentos en que podemos hablar es cuando nos dejan solo esperando juntos mientras reinstalan algún escenario o mientras algún funcionario nos presenta, pero estos momentos sólo durar unos minutos y aún entonces estamos rodeados por otros funcionarios, lo cual nos deja poco espacio para hablar libremente.

A medida que el mes avanza, me siento como poco a poco me voy encerrando en mi misma. Además nunca consigo dormir una noche entera como consecuencia de mis pesadillas sobre los Juegos. Poco a poco pierdo mi apetito y si no fuera por todos los banquetes y cenas tenemos que atender ya no comería. Cuando estoy en casa, me siento decaída. Aunque odio los acontecimientos filmados a los que tenemos que asistir, son los únicos momentos en los que realmente me siento viva porque estoy con Peeta. Incluso cuando la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo la pasamos fingiendo ser la Katniss del Capitolio y el Peeta del Capitolio, hay momentos en que somos solamente nosotros.

Una mirada rápida antes de subir a un escenario, la chispa que siento cuando nos agarramos las manos, unos pocos segundos mientras nos besamos mientras el resto del mundo desaparece. En esos momentos, somos solo Katniss y Peeta, sólo durante un momento. Si no fuera por esos momentos, pienso que ya me hubiera quebrado. Recuerdo como mi madre reaccionó después de la muerte de mi padre muerto y cada vez entiendo más las circunstancias que la llevaron a ese punto. Ese pensamiento me molesta, especialmente cuando en parte la culpo por esta separación y el efecto esto tiene sobre mí.

_Asi que entre las ceremonias y los eventos y los periodistas documentando cada movimiento mientras _presido y agradezco y beso_ a Peeta para el publico, no _tengo_ privacidad en absoluto. Después de unas cuantas semanas, _las cosas por fin se calman_. Los cámaras y los periodistas _hacen las maletas y se van _a casa. _

_Mi familia se _asienta _en la casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores. La vida diaria del Distrito 12―trabajadores a las minas, niños al colegio ― _recupero_ su ritmo normal._ Ahora es mi turno de tratar de recuperar mi normalidad, de recuperar a Peeta.


	36. Chapter 36 Un tropezon no es caida

Ch 36 Un tropezón no es caída

Fuente:Collins, Suzanne. "En llamas". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo (en itálica)

/works/1361143.

La noche anterior a la partida del equipo de televisión, logro escabullirme con Peeta durante una hora para poder hablar con él sobre la distancia que ha puesto en nuestra relación. Como no llegamos a nada, termino pidiéndole me encuentre en la casa del lago al día siguiente para hablar. Cuando volvemos a la Aldea de los Vencedores, encontramos que Effie ha despertado a la mitad el distrito para organizar nuestra búsqueda y ya ha pedido refuerzos al Capitolio.

Después de semejante show, la noche no es tan tranquila, aunque estoy acostumbrándome a dormir de a ratos por las pesadillas. Y en la mañana nada cambia. Como durante el último mes, despierto con ganas de devolver la cena y no paro hasta que empiezo a vomitar bilis. Luego de bañarme y sacarme el gusto amargo, bajo a desayunar lo único que no logro vomitar en las mañanas: bizcochos secos de la panadería Mellark y té de manzanilla.

Después de vestirme y decirle a mi madre que voy a salir para que no se preocupe, paso por la casa de Peeta para ir juntos hasta el lago. Pero no me sorprendo al ver que no hay nadie. Creo que esperaba que él se me escurriera una vez más. Estoy decidida a resolver el futuro de nuestra relación y, sobre todo, el de mi hija. Entonces, sin dudarlo, me dirijo hacia el pueblo. Para evitar perder el tiempo y miradas sospechosas, recorro el camino solitario que solía hacer antes de que mi noviazgo con Peeta, por así decirlo, fuera oficial. Frente a la puerta trasera de la panadería, toco un par de veces con la esperanza de que sea Peeta quien venga a abrir. Sin embargo, no es mi día de suerte:

-¿ Puedo ayudarle en algo?- me dice la señora Mellark mientras hace una mueca cuando ve que soy yo.

Yo trato de mirar por arriba de su hombro buscando Peeta.

- Sí. ¿Puedo hablar con Peeta?- le digo tratando de cazar algún movimiento suyo dentro de la panadería.

- Él está ayudando a su padre con una orden, le haré saber que usted vino a buscarlo- me dice intentando cerrar la puerta cuando por fin logro verlo dando vueltas en la cocina.

Entonces empujo la puerta con mi antebrazo antes de que se cierre y lo llamo.

-¡ Peeta!- mi voz sale entrecortada- Vine a buscarte, tenemos que hablar.

-¡ Dije que él tiene que ayudar a su padre!- me dice la señora Mellark en un tono nervioso mientras trata de bloquear la entrada de la puerta.

Sin hacerle caso, lo llamo otra vez.

- ¡ Peeta! Por favor, tú sabes que tenemos que hablar.

De repente, él aparece detrás de su madre, que evidentemente está muy enojada en este momento, aunque no le queda más remedio que ceder el paso. Entonces fijo mi mirada en él, devorándolo con mis ojos: su pelo rubio, más corto, los restos de harina sobre su cara, sus ojos azules interminables, sus amplios hombros y brazos fuertes todavía cubiertos por el brillo de la transpiración. Trato de aplacar mi cólera, el dolor y el resentimiento que siento por su abandono y encuentro el coraje que necesito para traerlo de vuelta hacia mí, tratando de recordar todo lo lindo que teníamos hasta tuvimos que enfrentar los Juegos del Hambre. Doy un paso hacia delante y pronto mis brazos están enrollados fuertemente alrededor de Peeta, mi cabeza enterrada en su camiseta pegajosa. Él huele a sudor, canela y a Peeta y, de repente, me siento en casa.

Aspiro ese olor embriagador y me derrito cuando siento sus brazos cernirse a mi alrededor, exprimiéndome con fuerza, aunque no protesto. Ese es un dolor que quiero sentir. Cuando alzo la vista, su cara está a milímetros de la mía y le susurro:

-¿ Vienes a caminar conmigo?

Los ojos de Peeta están vidriosos, pero contiene sus lágrimas mientras mueve una mano sobre mi cara y cuello.

- Si todavía tienen ganas, me encantaría- me contesta.

Sosteniéndonos el uno al otro durante unos momentos más, soy la primera en arrancar, tomando su mano y conduciéndolo hacia nuestro hueco en la alambrada mientras la señora Mellark sigue llamado a Peeta.

Peeta hace una pausa y da media vuelta hacia ella, que está expectante. Luego da la vuelta completa y queda enfrentado, sosteniendo la mirada desafiante de su madre y agarrando fuertemente mi mano.

- Mamá, es hora de que te rindas. Esto va a suceder, lo aceptes o no- echándome un vistazo, vuelve a dirigirse a su madre.- Katniss, tú no me dejarás pasar hambre, verdad?

Yo sólo sacudo mi cabeza, no confiando en mi misma como para hablar. Así nomás, emprendemos nuestro camino hacia la alambrada. Caminamos despacio cerciorándonos de que nadie nos siga. Cuando llegamos al agujero, escuchamos a ver si sentimos el zumbido de la electricidad, pero no hay rastros de ella. Con más cuidado que antes pasamos al otro lado y comenzamos a andar nuestro camino hacia la normalidad.

- Parece que hiciera años que estuvimos acá, pero sólo pasaron tres meses- digo casi en un susurro.

- ¿ Tres meses ya? Creo que perdí la cuenta del tiempo con todo lo que nos pasó.

- Si, ya estoy de trece semanas de embarazo.

- ¿Ya trece semanas? Y yo …

- Peeta … - le digo con dolor sabiendo que en cualquier momento me disolvería en un mar de lágrimas, avergonzándome aún más.

- Katniss, no sé qué me pasó- agrega con voz entrecortada.

- Parece que mi destino fuera perder a la gente que quiero: primero a mi padre, luego a mi madre, aunque físicamente esté bien, y ahora a ti!- le grito enfadada- Realmente no sé qué fue lo que te pasó. Mientras estuvimos en el Capitolio todo seguía más a menos bien, pero desde que llegamos a casa, prácticamente desapareciste.

Miro fijamente a Peeta, sus ojos tristes mientras trata de hablar. Pero yo sigo dolorida, por el vacío gigantesco que él había excavado con su ausencia y esto exige su atención. Él comienza a rozar sus dedos por mi pelo.

- Lo siento mucho, desde el fondo de mi alma. Nunca debería haberte apartado de mi vida. Pensé que no era lo bastante bueno para ti. Pero ahora sé que fui egoísta de mi parte hacer eso. Sé que estaba equivocado.

- Me pregunto quién puede haberte llenado la cabeza haciéndote sentir menos. Más allá de que seas extremadamente rico, tengas una casa hermosa, seas joven y hermoso, lo único que me puedo imaginar es que no quieras estar conmigo.

- ¡No! No es que no quiera estar contigo. El día que llegué a casa y mi madre se dio cuenta que había perdido mi pierna, empezó con todo el discurso de siempre: qué así no iba a encontrar a nadie, sólo alguien que esté interesado en mi plata, que qué dirían sus amigas del pueblo cuando se enteraran, que ya había sido muy duro para ella ver todo lo que pasaba entre nosotros por la televisión, que con todo eso, sería imposible casarme, salvo pagándole a una buena chica del pueblo que se sacrificara por mi …

- ¿Y tu que le dijiste? ¿En algún momento le dijiste que no era algo inventado por El Capitolio?

- Si, al principio le dije que lo nuestro era real, que mi interés era casarme contigo, pero…

- ¿ Te pegó?

- No, por primera vez mi padre se interpuso. Pero me dijo que aunque fuera un inservible nunca iba aceptar que me casara contigo. Me dijo que si tú alguna vez quisiste algo conmigo era por dinero, pero ahora que tú también tenías, ni te fijarías en un lisiado como yo.

- ¿Y tú le creíste todo? ¿ No hubiera sido más fácil que me preguntaras a mí?

- Ahora, a la distancia parece que es lo más lógico. Pero la forma en que día a día me llenó la cabeza me hacía dudar. Para colmo, toda la locura de las cámaras y que no tuviéramos tiempo para hablar sin que nadie escuchara, solo ayudó para que terminara de convencerme. Creo que si no hubieras insistido ayer y hoy, hubiera terminado hablando con Gale para que se case contigo.

- ¿ Qué?¡ Por qué todos insisten en decidir por mí! ¿Hubieras renunciado a tu hija?

- ¿ De qué le sirve un padre lisiado?

- ¿Lisiado? Yo te veo bastante bien Peeta, estás caminando conmigo, ¡estas vivo!

- Tienes razón, estaba pensando como un cobarde, como un desagradecido. Pero quiero que entiendas que no ha sido fácil, pasé de ver a mi pierna prostética como una cosa ajena conectada a mi cuerpo a sentirme desnudo cuando no la llevo- me confiesa Peeta bajando la cabeza.

Antes de que Peeta pueda continuar, nos detenemos a buscar los arcos y las flechas que tenemos escondidos, no sé si podré usarlos, pero por lo menos es un intento de volver a nuestra rutina.

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- le pregunto cuando reanudamos el camino.

- Mi hermano menor, Naan. Primero, encontró los folletos de la prótesis, después los papeles de la rehabilitación y los ejercicios que había recomendado la kinesióloga. Sabes, mi madre y mi padre no quisieron quedarse a vivir conmigo en la Aldea de los Vencedores, pero Naan se apareció una noche y me dijo que el se quedaría siempre y cuando lo dejara ayudarme.

- ¿Y qué hizo?

- Organizó como un gimnasio en mi sótano. Empezamos a hacer los ejercicios juntos. La primera vez que traté correr me sentí torpe, sin embargo, casi me olvidé que me faltaba un miembro cuando sentí el viento en mi cara mientras trotaba alrededor de la pradera.

- ¿ Qué protésis tienes?

- Ellos la llaman VGK. Es una de las mejores que hacen, es inoxidable, puedo hacer todo con ella, y si quiero, no necesito sacármela para dormir.

- Sabes, consultando los libros de mi madre, aprendí todo que debía saber sobre tu tipo de amputación. La fisioterapia. Cuales son tus limitaciones físicas, tu imagen del cuerpo.- le digo mientras lo miro a los ojos mientras las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mi cara- Yo habría estado allí para ayudarte Peeta. Habría entendido.

- Fui tan estúpido, Katniss. Debería haber confiado en que estarías a la altura de las circunstancias. Resulta, que no eras tú la que no estabas lista, sino que era yo. Perdóname, nunca te subestimaré otra vez.

No falta mucho para que lleguemos al lago, pero las palabras de Peeta me obligan a frenar y acercarme hacia él y abrazarlo. Apoyo mi cabeza contra su pecho, limpiando mis lágrimas sobre su camiseta.

- No, no lo harás, porque yo no te dejaré- le digo mientras lo beso.

Y me derrito en Peeta, mientras él gime, profundizando el beso hasta que nos quedamos sin respiración. Él me empuja con cuidado contra un árbol, devorándome con un hambre que había estado como dormido éstas últimas semanas. No puedo evitar el gemido que sale por mi boca. Siento como mi cuerpo se está despertando del letargo mientras las manos de Peeta comienzan a vagar sobre mi cuerpo, acercándome hacia él.

- Vamos, ya estamos cerca- dice Peeta cuando salimos del trance.

Media hora después, entramos en la cabaña. Todo está exactamente igual a como lo habíamos dejado a principios de junio: las amantas y almohadones formando una cama, los troncos y el trozo de madera que hacen las veces de mesa, la chimenea. Parece como que el tiempo no hubiese pasado desde entonces.

- Peeta, ¿puedes calentar agua para el té? Yo traje para hacer sándwiches.

- ¿En serio? Ni había pensado en eso, perdón.

- No hay problema. Sólo vomito por la mañana, ya cerca del mediodía me ataca el hambre y tengo que comer sí o sí o me pongo de muy mal humor- le confieso.

- Entonces, comamos ahora, la caminata también me abrió el apetito- me contesta con una sonrisa.

En silencio, sincronizados, preparamos el té y la comida. En silencio nos sentamos a comer, pero a demás de devorar el pollo, el tomate, el pan y las naranjas, nos devoramos con la mirada, como si fuera la primera vez. Cuando las distracciones de comer y reordenar todo pasan, me recuesto sobre una almohada de nuestro camastro. Peeta se acerca y me suelta la trenza, liberando toda mi cabellera. Despacio, su mano acaricia la tela de mi vestido veraniego, del color de la puesta del sol, mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara.

- Tú sabes que es mi color favorito.

Un dedo de Peeta comienza a recorres mi frente, cruza el puente y la longitud de mi nariz y se deja caer contra mi labio inferior, que abro ligeramente bajo la presión de la yema del dedo y mi propia dificultad al respirar. En el aire, sólo se sienten nuestras respiraciones, Peeta presiona su dedo contra mis labios con cuidado y mi lengua sale a lamer la punta de su dedo. La expresión de la cara de Peeta cambia cuando mis labios se cierran alrededor de su dedo y comienzan a chuparlo con una ligera presión, sintiendo el sabor a canela y especias de su paso por la panadería. Yo sostengo su mirada mientras empujo a su dedo dentro de mi boca hasta llegar a su nudillo.

Los ojos de Peeta se cierran un poco mientras sigo chupando su dedo cuando de repente él lo saca de mi boca y su boca y su lengua toman su lugar, besándome profundamente. Un pequeño quejido escapa de su boca. Mis manos se colocan sobre sus hombros tratando de presionar para acercarlo hacia mí, mientras que sus manos comienzan a viajar sobre mi cuerpo, como saboreando mis curvas bajo el fino material de mi vestido. El deseo reprimido de tantas semanas separados se hace dueño de nosotros y todo se vuelve frenético. Apurada, saco su camiseta sobre su cabeza arrojándola a través del cuarto mientras él hurga con los botones de mi vestido, que, por mi impaciencia, termino sacándolo de un tirón sobre mi cabeza.

Sentir mi piel contra la suya me hace delirar, el momento se vuelve surrealista, volver a sentir mi cuerpo bajo el suyo. Casi involuntariamente, mis pechos se elevan hasta chocar con amplio pecho de Peeta. Él comienza a trazar un camino de besos calientes y mojados a lo largo de mi cuello y hombros, mientras una de sus manos toma uno de mis pechos rozando el pezón con la palma de su mano. El latido de mi corazón se acelera al ver como su boca va moviéndose hacia abajo y cuando finalmente sus labios se posan sobre mi pezón, arqueo mi espalda para presionarlo más adentro de su boca. Peeta comienza a chuparme de la forma que a mí me gusta, no necesita instrucciones, alternando con su lengua y con sus labios para llevarme al punto en que ya no puedo formar palabras, sólo gemidos y maullidos.

- Peeta, ah, extrañaba tanto a tu boca- gimo mientras él sigue lamiéndome.

Cuando ya comienzo a temblar en sus brazos, Peeta empieza a besarme a lo largo de mi estómago hasta llegar al borde de mi ropa interior. Primero juega con los bordes del encaje, como discutiendo si hay que deslizarlas con cuidado por mis muslos o directamente romperla. Pero se decide por mover el delgado material a un lado, usando dos dedos para acariciar mis labios, bañándolos con mi humedad. Luego lleva las yemas de sus dedos mojadas a sus labios, probándolos, gimiendo al saborearlos. Yo no puedo dejar de mirarlo y de desearlo.

- Estás tan mojada para mí,¿ verdad?- susurra sosteniendo mi mirada mientras empuja dos dedos dentro mío, sumergiéndolos hasta sus nudillos- Voy a comerte de una forma que no vas a poder olvidar, por todas las noches que sólo podía imaginarme tenerte.

Mientras sus palabras me excitan aún más, Peeta se inclina para mover su lengua a lo largo de mis pliegues. Mi boca se abre y emito un gemido casi animal. Peeta chasquea su lengua sobre mi clítoris antes de poner toda su boca alrededor, chupándolo ávidamente y haciendo que mis caderas comiencen a presionar contra él. Peeta acomoda su cabeza entre mis piernas y las sube hasta hacerlas rozar contra mi pecho para luego enterrar su boca entre mis pliegues, lamiéndome y chupándome, mientras sus dedos comienzan a bombear dentro mío con tanta fuerza que comienzo a gemir su nombre una y otra vez hasta que él siente cómo mis paredes comienzan a contraerse alrededor de sus dedos.

-¡ Peeta!- grito.

- Jamás podría aburrirme de escuchar mi nombre cuando acabas. Dilo otra vez- me susurra mientras las olas de placer se esparcen en mi cuerpo- Dí mi nombre.

-¡ Peeta!- vuelvo a gritar mientras trato de controlar los espasmos y mis piernas se derriten como jalea a mis lados- Te deseo Peeta, por favor …- y estoy rogándole.

Peeta desabrocha sus pantalones y hace una pausa durante un momento. En su cara se refleja la confusión y cuando lo miro entiendo lo que pasa. Entonces me siento y lo beso con cuidado.

-¡Eh!, ¿ qué quieres hacer?- le digo.

- Lamento que tengas que ver …- dice Peeta sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Primero, recuerda que ya la ví. Segundo, no quiero que te ocultes de mí. Ven aquí- le indico una almohada para que se recline.

Tomo el botón superior de sus pantalones y lo deshizo, bajando la cremallera despacio, observando su reacción. Saco sus pantalones hasta que llegan a sus rodillas, cuando Peeta me detiene con una mirada de tal vulnerabilidad que me derrite el corazón.

- Está todo bien. Voy a sacar tus pantalones y podemos pensar si quieres o no sacar la prótesis más tarde, ¿te parece bien?- le susurro con cuidado rozando mis dedos sobre su frente.

Peeta hace un movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza mientras termino de quitar sus pantalones con un poco de dificultad. Cuando me siento sobre mis piernas, puedo ver dónde su pierna termina y dónde comienza la prótesis.

-¿Quieres quitarte la prótesis?

Apartando un poco los ojos, Peeta cabecea con un poco de pánico mientras se sienta para desenganchar la pierna, dejándola rodar con cuidado sobre el piso.

- No estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad?- le digo mientras apoyo mis labios sobre los suyos.

Peeta sacude la cabeza, finalmente alzando la vista hacia mí como tratando de estudiar mis rasgos, tratando de ver si puede descubrir algún rasgo de compasión o repulsión. Trato de trasmitirle serenidad y amor. Lentamente, una lágrima comienza a salir por la esquina de su ojo.

- ¡Eh!, mi amor, no. ¿Por qué ?- le digo capturando la lágrima con mis labios y besándola.

- Eres tú... tan perfecta- me dice mientras me abraza y me acerca hacia él para besarme.

Lo deposito con cuidado sobre la almohada, devorándolo con besos, y sé que es el momento de tomar el control de la situación. Comienzo a mover mis labios a lo largo de su cuello y hombros, probando su piel hasta llegar a su pecho, lamiendo sus pezones y chupándolos hasta lograr que un gemido salga de su boca. Me deleito con el pelo de color oro sobre su pecho, con los rizos que se hacen cada vez más oscuro a medida que me acerco a su vientre. Luego saco sus calzoncillos y su erección salta hacia fuera. La tomo entre mis manos, acariciándolo mientras observo su cara, cómo sus dientes se aprietan sobre sus labios. Con confianza, me inclino para lamer la punta de su pene con mi lengua, rodeándolo antes comenzar a mover mi lengua a lo largo de su longitud.

- Peeta, no estoy enamorada de tu pierna, ¿sabes?. Te amo a ti, lo que representas para mí, amo tu boca, amo tus manos y amo tu pene- le digo con voz ronca antes de introducirlo en mi boca hasta que la punta choca contra el fondo de mi garganta.

Envaino mis dientes y comienzo a mover mi boca de arriba a abajo mientras la cara de Peeta se retuerce de placer y asumo que le gusta éste ritmo.

- Uh, así- refunfuña Peeta al tiempo que sus manos se entrelazan con mi pelo, dirigiendo mis movimientos.

Yo sigo moviéndome hasta que él me pide que pare, deteniendo mis movimientos con un leve movimiento en mi pelo.

- Quiero estar adentro tuyo- me dice como tratando de explicarse.

Entonces me deslizo por su cuerpo, asegurándome de que sienta cada centímetro de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios. Me siento a horcajadas sobre él, besándolo una y otra vez mientras que con una mano tomo su erección. Luego me levanto sobre sus caderas para comenzar a hundirme despacio sobre su pene. Cuando siento que está todo dentro mío, comienzo a hacer rodar mis caderas mientras veo que Peeta apoya su cabeza sobre la almohada.

-¡ Katniss, no voy a durar si sigues haciendo eso!

- Bueno- le digo mientras lo miro y trato de encontrar un ritmo.

Peeta coloca sus manos sobre mis caderas, y yo comienzo a moverme sobre él mientras mis pechos se balancean al compás. Peeta me eleva un poco y siento que la sensación se intensifica cuando comienza a acariciarme los pechos. Coloco mis pies debajo de los muslos haciendo que mis rodillas queden dobladas de manera de poder apoyarme hacia atrás ayudándome con las manos sobre sus muslos. Aprovechando la posición comienzo a montarlo con más desesperación.

- Me gusta verme dentro de ti- me dice mientras fija su mirada en la parte en que mi cuerpo se une con el suyo.

Peeta extiende la mano y toca mi clítoris, haciendo círculos apretados que aumentan mi placer hasta el punto en que me siento explotar alrededor de él. Los espasmos hacen que su pene esté cada vez más adentro mío hasta el momento en que él se libera con un orgasmo tan fuerte que el grito que sale de su boca es gutural.

Me quedo tirada sobre su cuerpo incapaz de moverme y de a poco siento como su pene se ablanda y comienza a salir de mi cuerpo. Peeta me abraza como tratando de acercarme aún más a él, besando mi pelo y mi cara con placer perezoso. Estar tirada acá con Peeta no podría ser más perfecto. Después de un rato, Peeta me mira:

- La mentira más grande que me dije alguna vez fue que podría vivir sin ti. Me dije esa mentira una y otra vez hasta que no pude mentirme más. No quería ser una carga para ti, eres demasiado buena como para quedarte atrapada a conmigo.

- ¿ Qué te hizo cambiar entonces?

- No fue nada específicamente. Tuve que alejarme de mi madre, que fue el primer gran obstáculo. Ella me hizo creer que yo era un monstruo sin valor, indigno del amor.

- Creo que ése fue el punto. Que puedas darme la oportunidad de probarte de que quiero realmente estar contigo. Decidiste tan rápidamente alejarte de mí Peeta, eso casi me mata. No puedo y no quiero pasar por eso otra vez.

-No, nunca nos haré eso otra vez. Ella me dijo que yo era un tonto lamentable, egoísta y ella tenía razón. No soy yo quien tiene que dejarte entrar, eres tú quien tiene que perdonarme- dice Peeta mientras me toma la mano- Perdóname, realmente y realmente, de ahora en más, lo haré bien para nosotros, ya lo verás- agrega mientras señala su pierna- Esto es lo que yo soy ahora, pero yo no soy sólo esto. Puedo amarte bien y no quiero separarme de ti nunca más.

- Ven aquí- le susurro apretando más mi abrazo haciendo que su pecho descanse contra el mío- Si tú haces lo correcto, si prometemos ser honestos el uno con el otro y no tomar decisiones el uno por el otro, no veo por qué no pueda funcionar. Tu eres mucho más que tu pierna faltante- le digo mientras enrollo mis dedos en su pelo- Tanto más. Durante éste mes me di cuenta que no podría amar a nadie más que a ti.

Peeta levanta su cabeza para besarme y sólo logra encender el fuego otra vez. Segundos después estoy moviendo mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Luego de un par de maniobras, Peeta está sobre mí sin caerse y entrando en mí nuevamente muy despacio, disfrutando de cada movimiento. Yo no puedo evitar cerrar mis ojos, disfrutando del ritmo pausado, tratando de aumentar el placer poco a poco hasta que nuestros movimientos se vuelven frenéticos y mis músculos comienzan a contraerse alrededor de él cuando mi orgasmo explota. Peeta me sigue poco después, mordiendo levemente mi hombro cuando alcanza su pico.

Subo un poco la fina sábana para cubrirnos y antes de sucumbir al cansancio de nuestra actividad física, me doy cuenta que es la cara de Peeta la que quiero ver todos los días cuando me despierto y es la última que quiero ver cuando me voy a dormir. La idea de que eso no sea más algo imposible me llena de una felicidad tan completa que borra toda la miseria que sentí durante el mes pasado. Y no puedo evitar las palabras que están en la punta de mi lengua:

- Peeta, tenemos que casarnos… me expresé mal… quiero que nos casemos.

- Katniss…

- No quiero acostarme ni levantarme lejos de ti y la única forma en que mi madre me dejará estar contigo es casándonos.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo?

- ¿Qué no quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¿Qué? ¡Si! Es lo que siempre soñé, sólo quiero que tú estés segura.

- Nunca estuve más segura de algo. Pero quiero que sea algo sólo para nuestras familias, nada lujoso, quiero que sea algo privado, nuestro.

- Me parece bien, acepto. Katniss, tengo algo para mostrarte- me dice Peeta mientras busca en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

- ¿Qué es?- le pregunto cuando me da un sobre.

- Sólo ábrelo.

Cuando lo hago, me doy cuenta que es una foto, claramente de un embrión humano. La superficie de la piel se ve desigual, pero es la copia de lo que vimos en el monograma de nuestra hija.

- Ella también me ayudó a volver a ti- me dice- Ven, vamos a afuera a disfrutar del día. No queda mucho del verano y no creo que podamos volver pronto.

Peeta se sienta, se pone su pierna ortopédica nuevamente y se levanta, ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme.

- ¿Vas a ir así?- le pregunto.

-¿ Cómo?

- ¿Desnudo?

- No trajimos traje de baño, además no tenemos nada que ocultarnos y estamos solos. ¡Vamos a nadar!

- Vamos- le digo

Salimos de la cabaña y caminamos los cincuenta metros que nos separan de la costa. Vamos despacio porque estamos descalzos. Cuando llegamos, ponemos la punta del pie para probar la temperatura. No está tan fría como me lo imaginaba.

-¡ Vamos Katniss! Entremos juntos- dice Peeta tirando de mi mano y llevándome hacia lo hondo.

- Está fría- protesto.

- Está perfecta.

El choque entre la temperatura de mi piel y el agua fría hacen que los pelos de toda la superficie de mi cuerpo se ericen, junto con mis pezones. Esta situación no pasa desapercibida para Peeta, que instantáneamente me cubre con un abrazo. La sensación de su cuerpo caliente contra mis pechos y el agua fría en mi espalda es deliciosa.

- Gracias- le digo tímidamente.

- Perdón, siempre espero que todos sean tan calurosos como yo, no quiero que te enfermes.

- No creo que eso suceda- conteste mientras aprieto más los brazos para traerlo más hacia mí.

- Estás muy mimosa últimamente.

- Te refieres a hoy, casi no habíamos tenido contacto mayor a un beso en el último mes. Además, ya estoy en mi segundo trimestre.

- ¿Y eso que significa?

- Según los libros que me dio Effie sobre el embarazo, cuando pasa el primer trimestre y se van los malestares matutinos y el cansancio, las hormonas son las causantes del incremento del deseo sexual.

- Y eso, ¿es verdad?

- Sip- le digo acentuando la pe y poniendo una sonrisa cómplice- Por ejemplo, ahora, en lo único que puedo pensar es en cuanto más cerca podríamos estar.

- Oh- me contesta y en su cara se dibuja esa mueca que tanto amo mientras sus pupilas se dilatan.

- No sabes lo mojada que estoy- le digo al oído.

- Pero no hace menos de una hora que nosotros …

- Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en vos, en que estuvimos todo éste tiempo separados y que… no sé cómo explicarlo, siento que tenemos que ponernos al día.

- Ah sí- me susurra y su voz ya tiene dos tonos menos que antes- Entonces, ¿ no quieres nadar?

- Nop.

Cuando abrazo sus caderas con mis piernas, Peeta comienza a caminar hacia la parte más profunda hasta que ambos estamos cubiertos por el agua hasta los hombros. Siento como si estuviera flotando, pero a su vez estoy aferrada a Peeta. La fina capa de agua que hay entre nuestros cuerpos es caliente, mientras que la que nos rodea está más fría. En todo el trayecto, no hemos dejado de mirarnos a los ojos. Acá, lejos de todos, de los ojos inquisidores del Capitolio y de nuestra familias, es donde me siento prepara como para confesarle a Peeta todo lo que siento por él.

- Sé que puede sonar cursi, pero me es difícil explicar cuánto te deseo. Y no es sólo ese magnetismo que siento hacia ti, no es sólo tu cuerpo. Necesito estar así para poder trasmitirte lo que siento. No sé si sientes lo mismo.

- Sí, y me di cuenta hoy, después de tantos días, de la sensación de vacío que sentía. Aunque estábamos juntos. Era como si no hubiéramos podido pasar la superficie, como que no podía alcanzarte realmente.

- Sabes que me costó mucho poder dejarme llevar por éste sentimiento. Siempre tuve miedo, por lo que pasó con mi madre. Después de que mi padre murió, mi madre simplemente se apagó. No pudo manejar el dolor y se cerró hacia el mundo exterior. Ella pasaba todo el día, cada día, mirando fijamente a la nada, como abstraída de lo que pasaba alrededor de ella. Se olvidó de nosotras y la odié por eso, todavía la odio por eso, porque la necesitamos. Ella era todo lo que nos había quedado y ella nos abandonó. Eso es lo que el amor era para a mí. Vulnerabilidad. Debilidad. Mi madre amó tanto a mi padre que fue capaz de dejar a sus hijas pasar hambre. Después de eso, me dije que nunca me enamoraría, porque no quería terminar como mi madre. Y luego apareciste tú y me mostraste lo que era el amor y cuando entré a esa arena, me dí cuenta que prefería morirme yo a tener que matarte. Pero cuando salimos y pensé que todo volvería a la normalidad, te alejaste de mí. Y realmente mi miedo se hizo realidad.

- Mi amor, perdón- me dice mientras dejas suaves besos en el cuello.

- A pesar de todo lo que me ha pasado en la vida, nunca estuve tan asustada como éste último mes en que pensé que te perdía. Estoy realmente enamorada de ti y eso me aterroriza.

- Eso no va a pasar nunca más, vamos a criar juntos a nuestra hija y vamos a tratar de ser felices. Te amo hace tanto tiempo Katniss, parece que ahora sí puedo cumplir mi sueño y no quiero que nada más se interponga.

Me encuentro mirando fijamente a los ojos de Peeta durante un momento infinito, perdiéndome en ellos.

- Quiero que entiendas que no es sólo sexo, quiero que me hagas el amor- le digo mientras me elevo un poco sobre su cuerpo para poder posicionarme sobre su erección.

- Si mi amor, lo sé- me susurra mientras me dejo caer nuevamente sobre él y ambos suspiramos cuando me ha penetrado completamente- Hay veces que me cuesta describir lo que siento cuando estoy dentro tuyo.

- No necesitas hablar, sólo quiero que me sientas- le susurro mientras comienzo a moverme de arriba hacia abajo aumentando la fricción.

En lazo mis manos por detrás de su cuello, apoyo mis codos suavemente sobre sus hombros y coloco mi frente contra la suya. Nuestras miradas quedan fijas, y siento que puedo ver dentro del alma de Peeta. Me muevo lentamente, como si no pudiera perturbar la paz que nos rodea. Estamos hundidos casi hasta los hombros y pequeñas ondas comienzan a formarse alrededor nuestro. No me canso de mirar a Peeta, sus ojos me trasmiten adoración, amor, paz, siempre lo hicieron y ahora, más que nunca, me doy cuenta que es lo que necesito para poder seguir adelante con toda la locura que nos rodea.

De a poco siento que la tensión empieza a crecer dentro mío y mis movimientos se vuelven más erráticos. Aunque estoy flotando en el agua y no peso mucho, mis muslos empiezan a protestar por los movimientos que estoy haciendo. Parece que mi cansancio no pasa desapercibido para Peeta, porque coloca sus manos en mis nalgas y comienza a moverme contra él a un ritmo un poco más rápido. Alrededor nuestro sólo se siente el canto de los pájaros y nuestras respiraciones. Es evidente que conoce mejor nuestros tiempos porque unos minutos después siento como empiezo a contraerme alrededor de Peeta y necesito agarrarme fuertemente de él para no empezar a chapotear. Él me sigue poco después enterrando su boca en mi hombro para silenciar sus gemidos. Nos quedamos abrazados, sin movernos mientras recuperamos el aliento, sin movernos.

- Me quedaría acá para siempre, lejos de toda esa locura que nos rodea- dice Peeta de repente.

- Me encantaría, pero ¿no sería peligroso para nuestras familias si desapareciéramos así como así?

- Sí, después de lo que me contaste sobre las bayas y lo que te pidieron que hicieras con la bebé, creo que generaríamos más problemas. Creo que, si quisiéramos escaparnos, deberíamos hacerlo después del Tour de la Victoria.

- Hay otros temas que deberíamos resolver después de eso, ¿no?

- Es verdad, pensaste algo sobre eso. Salgamos del agua así nos secamos al sol y me cuentas.

Sin soltarme, Peeta comienza a caminar hacia la orilla. A medida que emergemos del agua, sé que no soy tan liviana como antes, pero Peeta me acarrea como si no pesara nada. Cuando llegamos a la arena, me deposita en el suelo y se sienta a mi lado, mientras miramos cómo el sol empieza a bajar por el cielo.

- Hace dos semanas, cuando casi no hablábamos, se me ocurrió llamara Snow y decirle que el bebé era de Gale y que quería tenerlo en el Capitolio para darlo en adopción- le digo a Peeta, aunque sé que no va a reaccionar muy bien.

- ¿Cómo?

- Peeta, estoy sólo contándote las opciones que pensé. Si la bebé naciera en el Capitolio no entraría en el régimen de la cosecha.

- ¿Y eso es lo que quieres? Dar nuestra hija para que la crie un extraño, loco del Capitolio, lejos de nosotros … No puedo ni pensarlo, se me hiela la sangre. ¿Crees que Snow no nos seguiría amenazando, aún sabiendo que no iriía a los Juegos del Hambre. ¿Quieres realmente que nazca en el Capitolio?

- ¡No!, no,a medida que lo pensaba, me fui dando cuenta que sólo conseguiríamos ser más vulnerables frente a Snow. Él sabría perfectamente dónde está ella y siempre podría usarla para hacernos hacer lo que quiere, que, realmente, no sé que es.

- Yo no quiero que ella nazca en el Capitolio, quiero que nazca acá- dice Peeta con voz decidida.

- Yo también, pero en el momento que cumple doce años sería cosechada, no sé si podría tolerar la idea de ser su mentora y verla morir en la Arena.

- Yo tampoco, no quiero ni imaginarlo. Es condenarla desde su nacimiento. A no ser que…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando estuvimos en junio, que pensamos en arreglar la cabaña para venir después de casarnos?

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Y ahora tenemos el dinero como para hacer una casa más grande!

- Pero tendríamos que hacerlo muy discretamente, sin levantar sospechas. Podría pedirle a mi hermano Naan que nos ayude. Él construyo el nuevo cobertizo ya sabe cómo hacer los basamentos, levantar las paredes. Podría arreglar con mi padre para que trabaje los fines de semana haciendo turnos extra en la panadería.

- ¿Volverás a trabajar?

-¡ Sí! No tenemos que volver a la escuela, tenemos muchísimo tiempo libre, además sería por una buena causa.

- Tienes razón. Le podría pedir a Gale que nos ayude los domingos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, porque cuando empiece a nevar no vamos a poder venir.

- ¿Te parece que Gale querrá ayudar?

- Él siempre pensó en huir al bosque, si le proponemos que el año que viene comenzamos a construir una cabaña para él y su familia si nos ayuda con la nuestra, a lo mejor se interesa.

-¡ Es verdad, si hacemos todo de a poco, no sería tan evidente que tres familias desaparecen!

- Dicho así parece imposible, pero llegado el caso, podríamos fingir que fuimos atacados por animales cerca de la alambrada y nos darían por muertos.

- Llegado el caso…Tenemos que pensar qué queremos construir, qué materiales necesitamos.

- Tendríamos que hacer, por lo menos un baño, una cocina y un cuarto más. Estoy pensado que, si quiero que la bebé nazca acá tenemos que traer a mi madre para el parto, tendríamos que pensar en un lugar de la alambrada que está más cerca de acá y que ella pueda pasar fácilmente y por donde podamos pasar lo materiales.

- Me gusta la idea- me dice Peeta mientras me abraza- Ver todos los días el atardecer sobre el lago. Sé que no será una vida fácil, pero, por lo menos estaríamos más tranquilos.

- Yo podríamos seguir cazando e intercambiar la carne en el Quemador.

- ¿Pero estaríamos entrando nuevamente?

- Si, pero así como salimos sin que se den cuenta, podríamos entrar, no sé, disfrazados, de madrugada. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

- Ven, sigamos pensando mientras volvemos a casa- agrega y me ayuda a levantarme.

Lentamente volvemos a la cabaña, nos vestimos y juntamos todo lo que trajimos. Pero antes de salir, Peeta me sorprende:

- Podemos empezar la obra después que nos casemos. Si quieres, podemos venir en un par de día a tomar las medidas así me siento con Naan para hacer los planos, ¿qué te parece?

- Bien, pero, ¿ cuándo te parce que nos casemos?

- Creo que primero deberíamos hablar con Haymitch, tengo miedo que haya problemas por eso, aunque si pudiera decidir yo, te diría que mañana mismo- agrega mientras me abraza.

- Está bien, apenas lleguemos a la Aldea de los Vencedores vayamos a ver a Haymitch.

Todavía hay luz cuando emprendemos el camino de vuelta y, aunque estoy un poco cansada, creo que venir hasta acá y poder hablar con Peeta nos ha dejado más relajados a los dos. Espero poder dormir toda la noche sin pesadillas. La vuelta es un poco más lenta porque hay menos luz, pero en una hora estamos del otro lado de la alambrada, que sigue sin electricidad. Me pregunto hasta cuándo será así. Ya en la Aldea de los Vencedores, sólo mi casa y la de Haymitch está iluminada, así que nos dirigimos directamente a la casa de nuestro mentor. Tocamos la puerta, pero nadie responde.

-Prueba a ver si la puerta está abierta- le digo a Peeta.

- Tengo miedo de entrar sin avisar, nunca estuve acá adentro y la verdad que no sé con qué no vamos a encontrar.

- Vamos- le digo tomándole la mano- ¿ qué puede ser peor que la Arena?

Pero Peeta tenía razón. En el momento que abrimos la puerta, un hedor invade mis sentidos con tanta fuerza que tengo que taparme la boca para contener las náuseas. A medida que nos internamos en la casa, que tiene una distribución igual a la mía, empezamos a toparnos que pequeñas montañas de basura acumulada.

- Peeta, la verdad, tengo miedo.

- No te preocupes. Busquemos primero por la planta baja y si no está subimos, aunque prefiero volver otro día si no lo encontramos ahora.

Por suerte, no tenemos que internarnos mucho en éste caos de mugre, apenas entramos a la cocina encontramos a nuestro mentor dormido con la cabeza sobre la mesa de la cocina con un cuchillo en la mano. Peeta se acerca y le sacude un poco el hombro, pero sólo nos responde un gruñido. Vuelve a intentar un poco más enérgicamente y está vez se despierta, aunque sobresaltado.

- Estoy armado- refunfuña.

- Haymitch, somos nosotros- dice Peeta con voz firme.

- Chico, ¿ qué haces acá? Ah, trajiste a la preciosa. ¿En qué andan ustedes dos, los dejó escapar Effie?

- Si, logré que me dé un respiro. ¿Borracho a ésta hora?- le digo

- ¡Preciosa, me acaban de despertar, no duermo de noche, creo que ustedes deben saber por qué!

- Te quería avisar que nos vamos a casar y queríamos preguntarte, como mentor, qué opinión tienes al respecto.

- ¿Qué?- grita Haymicht casi atragantándose- Que se van a casar, a los dieciséis años. ¿Están enfermos o qué?

- Haymitch, ti sabes en la situación que estamos y no creo que la madre de Katniss nos deje vivir juntos si no estamos casados primero.

- Es cierto, pero no sabemos qué planes tiene Snow para ustedes. La verdad es que, cuando los vencedores son jóvenes y atractivos como ustedes, no es común que formen familia, por eso el pedido que hizo Snow a Katniss.

- Ni tampoco tienen hijos, me imagino- le digo.

- Los pocos que han tenido hijos han terminado siendo mentores de ellos y no todos con buenos resultados.- ahora el silencio es casi sepulcral.

- Haymitch- dice Peeta- nosotros vamos a tener a nuestra hija, pero no acá. Eso es otra historia. ¿Qué podemos hacer para que no se enteren de nuestro casamiento?

- Estaba pensando- lo interrumpo- Podemos hacer un tostado para nuestras familias y le puedo pedir a Madge que hable con su padre para que haga la ceremonia en mi casa.

- Preciosa, eso está bien, pero en el Capitolio se enteraría en el minuto que los formularios del matrimonio lleguen con el próximo tren.

- Tiene razón, ellos reciben una copia de los documentos- agrega Peeta.

- ¿Podría preguntarle a padre de Madge si puede quedarse él con la copia, que no envíe el documento? Nosotros nos quedaríamos con la nuestra y el guardaría la copia.

- ¿Y de qué nos serviría eso?- pregunta Peeta.

- Ellos no se enterarían y en caso de que algo grave pase, tendrían la prueba oficial de su matrimonio- explica Haymitch- Preciosa, creo que lo has resuelto. Sólo queda que hables con el alcalde y le pongas una fecha.

- Les parece bien en dos domingos, nos da tiempo para organizar todo un poco y estaríamos casados antes del Tour de la Victoria.

- Perfecto- dice Haymitch.

- Estoy de acuerdo- agrega Peeta.

- Tenemos un plan, ahora sólo falta ejecutarlo. ¿Les parece que mañana domingo invitamos a nuestras familias a cenar a mi casa? Les podríamos contar lo que vamos a hacer. Por supuesto que Haymicth y Effie están invitados.

Aunque ambos mueven sus cabezas afirmativamente, no puedo evitar reírme por dentro cuando les veo las caras de asombro: Peeta está casi blanco y Haymitch tiene una mueca que no le conocía.

-¡ Está bien!- dice Haymitch cortan la tensión del aire- Preciosa, parece que te quisieras meter en una arena de nuevo, he visto como te mira la madre del chico. Ni loco me pierdo esa cena.

Peeta me toma la mano y nos despedimos de nuestro mentor, que está muy entusiasmado. Ya afuera de su casa, nos damos un abrazo y nos despedimos hasta mañana.

- No te deseo buenos sueños, porque sé que no los tendrás, pero ahora falta manos para que pueda ayudarte- me susurra Peeta al oído.

- Lo sé y por eso creo que debemos arriesgarnos. Igualmente, creo que hoy podré dormir un poco más que los últimos días, realmente estoy muy cansada.

- Nos vemos mañana mi amor- agrega y me da un beso casto en la boca.


	37. Chapter 37 Te presento a mi familia

Ch 37 Te presento a mi familia

Fuente: . ?uid=1113899

Mis ojos se abren en el momento que siento el fuego en mi garganta y no llego a registrar nada de mí alrededor salvo la necesidad de salir corriendo al baño. Llego justo para agacharme frente al inodoro para descargar la primera tanda de bilis. Así he despertado las últimas tres semanas. Sin embargo, el tiempo que paso frente a la cerámica blanca se va reduciendo día a día.

Después de media hora de evacuar la nada que tiene mi estómago me meto en la ducha para sacarme todo el sudor frío que me deja el malestar matutino y a pesar que me siento cansada, debo confesar que dormí bastante bien y de corrido. Mientras el agua caliente me baña recuerdo el día de ayer junto a Peeta. Realmente me siento aliviada porque pudimos aclarar algunos de los problemas a los que nos enfrentaremos de aquí en más y creo que tenemos un plan.

Bajo a desayunar y me doy cuenta que es más tarde de lo que pensaba, porque mi comida está sobre la mesa y mi madre está leyendo en la sala. Pero no logro escabullirme.

- Buenos días, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?- me dice en voz baja.

- Estoy igual, cansada y sigo vomitando.

- Te dejé té de manzanilla y bizcochos arriba de la mesa de la cocina. Ayer llegaste tarde, ¿fuiste a cazar?

- No, salí con Peeta, teníamos que aclarar un par de cosas y todo este mes con la televisión encima no nos dejó resolver algunos temas.

- Katniss…

- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué me vas a decir? Además, no nos vio nadie y, sabes muy bien, que estando embarazada no voy a quedar embaraza, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte- la oigo hacer un graznido- te quería avisar que van a venir a cenar los Mellarks, Haymitch y Effie. Peeta y yo tenemos un par de temas que tratar con todos ustedes. Puedo ayudarte a preparar la cena, si quieres.

- Entiendo, tú sabrás lo que estás haciendo. ¿Necesitamos comprar algo? Puedo ir al pueblo si quieres.

- No, no es necesario. Voy a ir al sótano a buscar los ingredientes para la cena, ¿se te ocurre algo?

- Podría hacer la receta de mi madre de carne al horno con papas. Desde que murió tu padre nunca tuvimos …

- Me parece bien.

En silencio bajamos al sótano en dónde hay un freezer, un lujo del Capitolio que nunca podríamos habernos dado sino no hubiera salido del horror de la Arena. Dentro guardamos las raciones semanales de carne que nos llegan. De a poco, lo iré llenando con las presas que cace así acopio para el invierno. Al lado hay una despensa en donde empezamos aguardar las verduras y las frutas que nos llegan. Como está oscuro y seco, se mantienen mejor que en el frío. En silencio buscamos dos pedazos grandes de carne, papas, batatas, cebollas.

- ¿Tenemos que hacer el postre?- me pregunta mi madre.

- No sé.

- ¿Sabes si los Mellarks traerán algo?

- No arreglé nada.

- ¿Por qué no llamas a Peeta y le preguntas?- me dice como si fuera lo más común que tengamos teléfono.

- Está bien.

Mientras mi madre comienza los preparativos para la cena, aprovecho para llamar a Peeta. El teléfono, todavía no me acostumbro a él. Marco el número y después de sonar tres veces, Peeta contesta.

- Mellak- contesta muy serio.

- ¡Hola!, ¿cómo dormiste?

- ¿Katniss? Hola amor, dormí bastante bien para lo que duermo normalmente. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Qué raro que me llames por teléfono?

- Si, es verdad, no me acostumbro, más estando a metros de tu casa. Mi madre quiere saber si tu papá va a traer el postre o algo.

- No. Ahora salgo para avisarles. A la tarde voy a preparar algo yo. ¿ A qué hora les digo?

- Te parece seis y media, siete de la tarde.

- Está bien. ¿Puedo ir antes yo?

- Por supuesto. Hasta luego.

- Beso- me dice antes de colgar.

Vuelvo a la cocina a comentarle a mi madre que los Mellarks se encargarán del postre. Mientras pelamos las papas y las batatas, aprovechamos para preparar un almuerzo liviano. Debo admitir que me ha aumentado un poco el apetito y la doctora Clora me recomendó que no hiciera períodos de ayuno prolongados. Finalmente, mi mamá invita a mis recientemente descubiertos, los Hawthornes.

Después de comer me da un poco de sueño, entonces subo a mi habitación a dormir una siesta. Otro lujo que no podría darme si no hubiese ganado los Juegos del Hambre y algo que hasta la semana pasada no podía ni imaginar. Mi sueño no es profundo, porque cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, me despierta el timbre, seguido por una corrida y unas risitas de Prim.

- ¡Peeta!- la oigo chillar- Katniss está durmiendo la siesta, pero qué bueno que viniste.

Siento el movimiento en la planta baja. Entonces decido calzarme, ponerme un vestido simple, arreglarme un poco el pelo y bajar a ver qué está pasando. Cuando llego a la cocina, veo que Peeta y Prim están muy ocupados decorando galletas de todos los tamaños que están esparcidas por toda la mesa de la cocina. La cara de Prim está iluminada por la sonrisa y me emociona ver la cara de adoración que tiene Peeta cuando la mira. Silenciosamente me acerco a Peeta y le digo al oído:

- Llegaste temprano.

- ¡Katniss! Sí que es silenciosa tu hermana, ¿no?- se hace el sorprendido mientras le guiña un ojo a Prim.

- Tú la conoces tanto como yo, o más- contesta mi hermanita y yo la miro confundida.

- ¿Quieren té?- pregunto.

- Por favor- contestan ambos.

- ¿Dónde está mamá?

- Fue a ver a un paciente- contesta Prim- Estamos casi como en los viejos tiempos, antes de la cosecha.

- Salvo que ahora todos saben que estoy loco por tu hermana- dice Peeta.

- Eso siempre fue evidente, ahora es oficial- agrega Prim.

- ¿Cómo reaccionó tu mamá, Katniss? Al principio no estaba muy convencida- me pregunta Peeta.

- Dadas las circunstancias, creo que está resignada. Pero no va a tener que convivir mucho con eso- y al decir esto, Prim me mira confundida- Por eso es la cena, patito, tenemos algo que contarles.

- ¿Ahora?- me pregunta haciéndome puchero mientras miro a Peeta que asiente con la cabeza.

- Prim, te lo voy a decir, pero tienes que tienes la boca cerrada siempre, ¿entendido?- le digo exasperada.

-¡ Katniss! Sabes que puede soy discreta, ¿no le he sido con ustedes dos? ¿O piensas que no me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba?

- Nos vamos a casar- le digo directamente como dándole un voto de confianza- Pero sólo nosotros podemos saberlo.

No termino de decírselo cuando sus brazos ya están abrazándome.

- No voy a preguntarte por qué, pero me pone muy feliz- me dice al oído- Hermanito, bienvenido a la familia. Siempre quise tener un hermano varón- le dice a Peeta mientras lo abraza.

- Y ustedes dos parecen hermanos en serio- les digo guiñándoles un ojo.

El resto de la tarde transcurre sin problemas. Yo me dedico a ver a Peeta y a Prim decorar las galletas y a comer las que no les gustan. Cerca de las seis de la tarde vuelve mi madre y le ordena a Prim que vaya a arreglarse. De ésta forma, Peeta, mi madre y yo nos quedamos solos por primera vez desde que volvimos al Distrito Doce.

- Peeta- dice mi madre aclarándose la garganta mientras se sienta con un té a la mesa- Creo que de ahora en más nos veremos más seguido, aunque no hemos sido presentados.-

-¡ Mamá!- la miro como reprochándole la forma en que se dirige al padre de mi hija.

- Señora Everdeen- dice Peeta aclarándose la voz- Nunca quise causar problemas, mis intenciones son serias.

- Puedes llamarme Laurel y, por lo que he visto hasta ahora, te creo que son serias. Pero quiero que entiendas que la situación en que está Katniss ahora no es muy cómoda. Si no hubiera sido por todo este circo, ¿qué hubiera pasado?

- Laurel, yo voy a casarme con Katniss, y lo hubiera hecho de cualquier manera, con o sin Juegos.

- No creo que tu madre hubiera estado de acuerdo.

- Lo que diga o quiera mi madre no importa- agrega Peeta y los ojos de mi madre parecen dos huevos fritos- Siempre estuve dispuesto a sacrificarme por el bienestar de Katniss y después de todo lo que pasamos, no quiero esperar mucho más.

- ¿ Por eso organizaron la cena?

- Si- le contesto secamente- ¿Podemos esperar para hablar del tema?- le pregunto.

Justo antes de que mi madre conteste suena el timbre. Mi madre va a atender mientras Peeta y yo la seguimos por detrás. Y de repente, la casa se empieza a llenar de gente. Primero llegan Hazelle, Posy, que se la ve muy tímida con Peeta, Rory, Vick y Gale que nos saludan distantes. Detrás están Effie y Haymitch, que está sorprendentemente sobrio.

Los últimos en llegar son los Mellarks. Primero entra Lahoh, el padre de Peeta, que le da un abrazo de oso a mi madre.

- Laurel, tanto tiempo- le dice cariñosamente- Katniss, que gusto verte querida- me dice mientras me da otro abrazo de oso.

Detrás viene Bannock, el hermano mayor de Peeta, que es un poco más frío que su padre. Pero cuando llega el turno de Naan, es como si hubiera llegado un huracán.

- ¡Hermanita!- me dice mientras me levanta del suelo con lo efusivo se su abrazo- ¿Dónde está la princesita rubia que vive contigo?- agrega mientras me deposita en el suelo y comienza a buscar a Prim con la mirada- ¡Allá está! Ven conmigo preciosa.

La forma en que Prim se estrella en los brazos de Naan hace que Peeta y yo nos pongamos colorados.

- Yo les llevaba pan y otros productos a La Veta mientras estuvieron en los Juegos y siempre me atendía Prim, ahora somos buenos amigos- confiesa Naan poniéndose colorado también por la confesión.

La única que falta es la madre de Peeta. Ella también se mantuvo visiblemente ausente durante todas las celebraciones de nuestra victoria. Soy consciente que a Peeta le molesta se reacción frente a nuestra relación, pero ayer lo vi más resignado que dolorido.

- La mesa está puesta- informa mi madre- Si quieren podemos pasar a sentarnos.

De a poco, todos nos vamos acomodando alrededor de la mesa. Mi madre en una cabecera y Lahoh en la otra. Yo me acomodo a la izquierda de mi madre, mientras Peeta se queda a mi lado. A la derecha de mi madre se sienta Hazelle y el resto se distribuye en la larga mesa. La cena transcurre tranquilamente y debo confesar que después del momento en que vi a mi familia en la estación de tren, este es mi noche favorita desde que volví de los Juegos. Siento que Peeta está mucho más relajado sin la necesidad de hacer un espectáculo de cada cosa que hacemos. Su padre está callado, pero parece disfrutar la velada. Sus hermanos, Bannock y Naan parecen divertirse bastante, la mayor parte de las bromas a nuestra expensa. Y es la primera vez veo a los Hawthornes relajados y no tratando de encajar en algún evento armado por el Capitolio.

Todos llevamos la ropa que usualmente usamos en el Distrito 12 y no algún vestido traído del Capitolio para la ocasión; y aunque me encantan los diseños de Cinna es agradable sentirme normal otra vez. Lo mejor de todo es que nadie habla mucho de los Juegos. Cada uno parece estar pasándola bien a excepción de Gale, que está excepcionalmente callado. Me pregunto si él estará incómodo alrededor de los Mellarks; ya que Gale siempre tiene cosas poco amables que decir sobre las familias de comerciantes mercantes. Me llama la atención, porque él ha estado negociando nuestras piezas de caza en la panadería durante años entonces y yo había pensado que se sentiría más cómodo con ellos de lo que parece ser. Alguno de nosotros tratamos de unirlo a la conversación pero él sólo nos da respuestas cortas.

Mientras mi madre y Hazelle reparten la carne y las papas al horno, la discusión se orienta a los talentos que deberíamos elegir. Se supone que cada vencedor desarrolla un talento, una afición para dedicar su tiempo a ya que no tendremos que trabajar más ni que volver a la escuela.

- Creo que intentaré con pintura. Siempre he pintados, pero ahora podré comprar los insumos que nunca pude, será interesante- dice Peeta- Podría pasar lo que hago sobre las tortas a lienzos más grandes.

-¡Ah, sus tortas son siempre tan hermosas- agrega Prim con un suspiro-¡ Estoy segura que tus pinturas serán geniales! ¿Cuál será tu talento, Katniss?

- No sé. ¿La caza es un talento?- pienso en voz alta un momento cuando termino de masticar una papa.

- No- se queja Haymitch- La caza es un crimen.

- ¿Tiro al blanco?- agrego y Haymitch solamente me mira- Todos me vieron con el arco y la flecha en la arena. ¿No sería interesante que la audiencia del Capitolio me conociera por un talento oficial similar al que me vieron hacer en los Juegos?

- Hay sólo una audiencia del Capitolio a la que tienes que agradar- me advierte Haymitch- No le des una excusa para que te castigue, preciosa.

- ¿ Cuál era tu talento, Haymitch?- pregunta Peeta.

- La bebida- se queja otra vez.

- Tú deberías cantar, Katniss- sugiere el padre de Peeta- Tienes una voz muy bonita.

- Lahoh ¿Cuándo me ha oído cantar?- le digo un poco desconcertada por su comentario.

El señor Sr. Mellark abre su boca para responder, pero antes de que él pueda hacerlo, Peeta me toma con cuidado la mano y me susurra:

- Rue.

Trato de contestar pero de mi garganta sólo sale un ruido como un graznido. Cierro mis ojos y tomo varias bocanadas profundas de aire para recomponerme. Peeta me da un beso rápido en la frente y me susurra que está todo bien, que estoy a salvo ahora. Él es el único que puede decirme eso y lo crea. Abro mis ojos y me doy vuelta para besarlo nuevamente antes de darme vuelta hacia todos los demás.

- Rue- tartamudeo hacia fuera- A veces me olvido que todos vieron lo que pasó.

- Siento haberlo mencionado- me dice el Sr. Mellark.

- ¡ No!, no su culpa suya, para nada- le digo- Es … que la muerte de Rue todavía a veces me perturba- tomo un vaso de agua y decido tratar de volver al asunto- Pero no quiero que cantar sea mi talento. Es demasiado personal para mí. Solía cantar con mi padre y después de que él murió sólo canto de vez en cuando. Sólo para la gente que quiero y no para entretener al público del Capitolio.

- Tienes que hacer algo, preciosa- dice Haymitch- ¿ Qué te parece cocinar? Podría usar a alguien para que me haga las comidas.

- Haymitch, es poco glamoroso- chilla Effie.

En tanto, mi madre mira a Haymitch enojada porque piensa que él se está comportando insensible frente a mi quiebre emocional como consecuencia de haber hablado de la muerte de Rue, pero reconozco la estrategia de mi mentor. El sentimiento de cólera que siento en éste momento hacia él logra arrastrarme lejos del abismo de desesperación en el que estaba cayendo y logra traerme a la realidad nuevamente. De todos modos, le frunzo el ceño, porque esto es lo que somos.

- Te gusta pasar tiempo en la pradera. ¿ Qué te parece arreglos florales?- sugiere Prim, aunque no pueda mantener su cara seria en relación a su sugerencia.

- Podrías tocar la flauta- sugiere Naan con una mueca.

- Podrías intentar pintar conmigo- sugiere Peeta.

- ¡ Ah, no!- digo- No tengo ninguna capacidad artística, en absoluto. No quiero arruinar tu talento solo porque no tengo nada para hacer- le contesto mientras que escucho la risita de Effie.

- ¡ Vamos!, podría ser divertido- agrega Peeta extendiendo su mano para acariciar el lado de mi cabeza y frotar mi mejilla con su pulgar y tengo que concentrarme para no emitir un gemido de forma audible- Podemos hacerlo juntos- añade suavemente, mirándome a los ojos- Se supone que el talento es como debería pasar nuestro tiempo. Podemos hacerlo juntos.

- Bueno- contesto con una sonrisa en mi cara, después de todo lo que nos pasó el último mes, pensar hacer algo junto a Peeta es demasiado tentador como para decir que no- Me gustaría eso.

- Si realmente eres tan mala pintando y todo sale mal- dice Peeta con una sonrisa tramposa- solo mostraremos mi trabajo y diremos que lo hicimos juntos.

Me río con todos los demás.

- ¡Te debería pegar por decir eso!- le digo riéndome junto con los demás- Si no pensara que realmente va a ser lo que suceda en realidad vendría a esto- sigo riéndome.

En éste momento es cuando lo noto. Todos están riendo menos Gale, que alterna su mirada entre su plato de comida y yo antes de que, de repente, se pone de pie haciendo chirriar su silla contra el piso.

- Yo… yo … solo necesito tomar un poco de aire- dice Gale y camina rápidamente hacia la puerta de atrás.

Nadie dice nada, simplemente nos miramos el uno al otro silenciosamente. Finalmente, me paro y digo:

- Voy a buscarlo- mientras Peeta comienza a ponerse de pie conmigo, pero pongo mi mano sobre su hombro-. ¿Nos das unos minutos?- le pregunto y él cabecea, toma mi mano de su hombro y la besa. Le doy a su mano un apretón antes de irme a buscar a Gale.

Encuentro a Gale en el fondo del jardín mirando hacia el bosque detrás de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Camino lentamente hacia él pero parece que él no se da cuenta. Finalmente, lo llamo por su nombre. Él se estremece cuando hablo y se da vuelta para enfrentarme. La cólera sobre su cara me sorprende.

-¿ Qué está pasando entre Mellark y tú?- me exige- ¿Es todo de verdad?

- Es complicado, pero sí, es verdadero- contesto tan francamente como puedo.

- De algún modo me cuesta mucho creerte. La última vez que hablamos me insistías que nunca ibas a tener una relación, que nunca ibas a casarse. ¿Cómo puedes pasar de eso a estar felizmente enamorada después en unas semanas?- dice Gale mientras me fulmina con la mirada.

No quiero pelearme con Gale, pero la acusación de su tono me irrita.

- En caso de que no la hayas notado, acabo de pasar por una de las experiencias más transformadoras de mi vida y nada en mi vida será lo mismo después de los Juegos.

- Catnip, no dejes que te cambien. Tú fuiste, volviste a casa, tú puedes poner todo eso en el pasado.

- No, Gale, tú no entiendes- sacudo mi cabeza- Primero y principal, porque nunca seré capaz de poner todo eso en mi pasado, es imposible olvidar. Segundo, porque …

- ¿ Qué no entiendo? Explícamelo- me interrumpe.

- No hay nada para explicar, Gale. Nadie que no ha estado en los Juegos puede entenderlos- ¿ Cómo podría explicarle a Gale los terrores experimenté en la arena? ¿Los terrores que sigo experimentando en mis sueños? ¿La amenaza constante en la que vivimos ahora Peeta y yo? No puedo. Gale parece que quiere argumentar este punto, entonces sigo antes de que él pueda hablar- Con respecto a los Juegos, debería saber más sobre dos ideas falsas sobre las que está basando tu juicio. Primero, que los ganadores de los Juegos son los afortunados, que los ganadores son ganadores. Y segundo, que los Juegos terminan cuando usted deja la arena.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que el Capitolio te está forzando a tener una relación con Mellark?- la cara de Gale se tuerce en cólera y frustración.

- ¡ No! Es decir, así sería si realmente no existiera una.

-¡ Qué significa eso! ¿Estás saliendo con Mellark sólo para evitar que el Capitolio te fuerce a salir con él?

Solo sacudo mi cabeza, porque estamos peleando y dando vuelta en círculos, y no estoy aún segura por qué discutimos.

- Estoy intentando decirte que estoy saliendo con Peeta, de verdad. Pero todo empezó mucho antes de los Juegos. Hace más de un año y medio que estamos juntos, a escondidas, para que no tuviéramos problemas con su familia, con su madre específicamente. Pero, Gale, ¿por qué te molesta tanto mi relación con Peeta? Acabo de sobrevivir los Juegos del Hambre, ¿por qué mi mejor amigo no puede sentirse ser feliz por mí? ¿De dónde sale toda esa cólera que tienes?

Gale da un paso hacia mí. Si esto hubiera sucedido hace dos meses y estuviéramos en el bosque acechando una presa no estaría tan incómoda por su proximidad, pero para aquí, ahora, hablando de Peeta, de repente siento que Gale está incómodamente cerca. Cuando él habla, la cólera ha dejado su voz.

- No quería que volvieras a casa con él, quería que volvieras a casa por mí, yo no sabía, no puedo entender que pasó.

Me toma un momento comprender exactamente la implicancia de lo que Gale acaba de decir y en esos segundos él cierra la distancia entre nosotros, me agarra de los hombros y me besa. Estoy tan sorprendida que no respondo en absoluto durante un momento. Los labios de Gale están sobre los míos y no se sienten en absoluto como cuando Peeta y yo nos besamos. El beso de Gale es exigente, mientras que los de Peeta son como una invitación. Los besos de Peeta encienden fuego dentro de mí y ahora mismo todo que siento es un temor frío en mi estómago. No es hasta que siento su lengua tocando mis labios que mi cerebro se da cuenta de lo que está sucediendo y comprendo que Gale me está besando. De repente recuerdo que puedo moverme y lo empujo lejos de mí con toda la fuerza que puedo reunir. Él tropieza hacia atrás varios pasos, mirándome sorprendido. Ahora es mi turno de estar enfadada.

- ¿ Qué diablos estás haciendo Gale? ¿De dónde vino eso? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podrías hacer eso? Agarrarme y … - ni siquiera puedo terminar la oración, no quiero ni decir lo que pasó- ¡Nunca más hagas eso!

- _Tenía que hacerlo. Por lo menos una vez_. Catnip, tú no perteneces a un comerciante suave. Alguien que nunca ha tenido que luchar por lo que tiene, nunca se salteó una comida. ¡Nosotros estamos hechos el uno para el otro, tú y yo!

En este momento estoy completamente enojada con Gale y no trato de ocultarlo.

- ¿Pasa algo con el agua en este distrito? ¿Me estás diciendo que tú actuaste exactamente igual que Peeta antes de que se me declarara? ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes sentimientos hacia mí pero fuiste tan cobarde como para no decir nada?¡ Pasamos tanto tiempo juntos! ¡Prácticamente todos pensaban que éramos novios de todos modos! ¡Hasta Peeta tenía celos! ¿Si tú realmente sentías algo por mí, por qué no dijiste algo antes de que me enamorara de alguien más?

Gale abre su boca para responder antes de ahogarse con lo que estaba a punto de decir y la cierra de nuevo. No estoy segura de cuánto lo ha afectado lo que dije hasta que finalmente habla, ya sin cólera en la voz

- ¿Tú realmente lo amas?

Mi corazón se rompe un poco al oír el dolor y la decepción en la voz de Gale, porque no quiero hacerle daño a mi mejor amigo, pero él tiene que oír la verdad.

- Sí, realmente lo amo.

Entonces él deja de mirarme y se enfoca en el bosque otra vez.

- Tú siempre decías que nunca ibas a tener una relación con nadie, que nunca ibas a casarse. Entonces pensé que tendría tiempo. Pensé que no había ninguna razón para apresurar nada, no había ninguna razón para empujarte. Pensé que nosotros éramos mejores amigos, que siempre estaríamos juntos y, un día, cuando comenzaras a replantear el amor, la idea del matrimonio y los hijos, yo simplemente estaría allí esperándote.

La revelación de Gale me deja completamente desconcertada, pensar que lo conozco desde que tengo doce años, unos meses después del incidente del pan con Peeta.

- Somos amigos, Gale. Eres mi mejor amigo.

- Sí, somos amigos- dice él, mirando fijamente a sus pies, pareciendo más triste de lo que alguna vez lo he oído- Nosotros éramos amigos y era grandioso, hasta que no lo fue. No recuerdo exactamente cuando comencé a sentirme de manera diferente hacia tú. Pero recuerdo un día en el Quemador, justo después del Año nuevo. Comíamos un guiso de Sae La Grasienta. Darius estaba jugando con tu trenza, tomándote el pelo sobre comerciar un conejo a cambio de uno de sus besos. Y comprendí… que me importabas- me mira brevemente antes del volver su mirada fija a la tierra- Yo no quería que el jugara con tu pelo, no quería que te besara, quería ser yo quien hiciera todo eso.

Quiero tender la mano hacia él para consolarlo, pero después del beso no creo que el contacto físico sea una buena idea. En cambio, solamente digo:

- Gale, lo siento mucho. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Eres mi mejor amigo, tu eres como mi hermano. Pero eso es todo que eres para mí.

- ¿Y eso es todo que alguna vez seremos?- pregunta con desaliento. Tomo la pregunta como retórica y simplemente espero que Gale prosiga- ¿ Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?- me pregunta luego de un momento- La última vez que hablamos, el día de la Cosecha, estabas completamente en contra de eso. Durante años ni considerabas la idea. ¿Qué cambió?

- Me enamoré- le digo, porque no tengo ninguna mejor respuesta. Gale me mira confuso y frustrado- Nunca decidí que quería amar a alguien. Solamente sucedió.

- Solo quiero que me contestes una cosa- dice mirándome- ¿Si no hubiera ningún Peeta, si hubieras vuelto a casa de los Juegos sola, podríamos haber estado juntos?

- No lo sé. Los Juegos me cambiaron tanto, no solamente debido a Peeta, porque Peeta existe de antes de los Juegos en mi vida. Sabes, el inviernos en que mi padre murió, antes de conocerte, Peeta me salvó la vida con un pequeño gesto de bondad. Pero nunca se atrevió a hablarme hasta otro invierno, cuando ya tenía quince años. Cuando me ofrecí de voluntaria para reemplazar a Prim en los Juego y salió su nombre, pensé que moriría. Porque preferiría morir a volver a casa sin él- hago una pausa durante un momento- Tal vez si Peeta no me hubiera hablado esa vez, si Prim nunca hubiera sido cosechada, si yo nunca hubiera estado en los Juegos, si nosotros hubiéramos seguido con nuestras vidas y nada hubiera cambiado, entonces nosotros podríamos haber terminado juntos. No sé. Pero no creo que alguna vez hubiera sentido por ti del modo que siento por Peeta. Nunca sentí por nadie lo que siento por Peeta. Es visceral, no sé si me entiendes.

- ¿Realmente lo amas tanto?

- Gale, en todo este tiempo que he estado con Peeta nos han pasado muchas cosas, dentro y fuera de los Juegos. Ha habido fuerzas que han intentado separarnos y, sinceramente, hubo un par de momentos que pensé que lo perdía para siempre. Pero siempre el resultado fue que nos unían más, con más fuerza, hacían nuestro vínculo más fuerte. Él es el único que conoce mis verdaderos sentimientos. Y, realmente, lamento no habértelo contado antes. Creo que el miedo que tenía de contarte todo es que reaccionaras así conmigo, que me juzgaras por algo que no era.

Gale me mira fijamente en mí. Le toma casi un minuto formular una pregunta.

- ¿ Peeta te hace feliz, Catnip?

- Más de lo que alguna vez pensé que podría ser- le contesto instantáneamente.

Sus hombros caen cono si se sintiera vencido y desanimado.

- Bien, no puedo competir con eso- entonces él se da vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia el frente de la casa.

- ¡Gale!- lo llamo- Gale, no estoy tratando de ahuyentarte. Volvamos a adentro y terminemos la cena.

Él se detiene, pero no gira.

- Lo siento, pero necesito tiempo. Necesito tiempo para pensar, tiempo para adaptarme. He pasado tanto tiempo pensando en nuestro futuro juntos- Gale se corta, incapaz de seguir durante un momento- No te odio- dice finalmente- Si eres tan feliz con él como dices que eres, entonces estoy francamente feliz por ti. Pero ésta noche no lo puedo ser, sólo por esta noche.

- Gale.

- Buenas noches Catnip.

Con esta despedida, él desaparece rodeando la esquina de la casa, encarando hacia el frente y hacia el camino al pueblo. No lo persigo, no creo que eso ayude. Pero no estoy lista para volver a adentro y afrontar a cada uno, entonces me dirijo hacia el pórtico y me siento allí un rato. Trato de organizar mi mente alrededor de todo que acaba de suceder. Gale está o piensa que está enamorado de mí, Gale piensa que mi relación con Peeta es falsa. Gale quiere que deje a Peeta por él. Gale me besó. Gale me besó y …, bien, no le dejé, exactamente, pero no lo detuve tampoco. No antes de …. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve de pie como una estatua y lo dejé que me besara? ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Seguramente no minutos? ¿Qué dirá Peeta cuándo se entere? Lo primero que pienso es tratar de ocultárselo, pero inmediatamente la rechazo. Acabamos de pactar con Peeta que no íbamos a ocultarnos nada. ¿Pero qué pensará cuando sepa lo que pasó? ¿Me culpará? No quería besar a Gale, pero le dejé hacerlo. ¿Podría haber hecho más para prevenirlo? ¿Podría haberlo rechazado más rápido? ¿Debería haber previsto lo que pasaría? ¡ Todos en el Distrito Doce asumieron que había alguna relación romántica entre Gale y yo.

¿Creerá Peeta que lo engañé por haber besado a Gale? ¿Es eso un engaño? No es que Gale y yo hayamos dormido juntos, pero besar a otro hombre se considera un engaño, ¿no? Mi mente sigue revolviéndose sola mientras me siento en el pórtico y miro fijamente al bosque. No me doy cuenta cuanto tiempo pasa, tampoco me doy cuenta que Peeta ha salido hasta que él se sienta a mi lado y toma mi mano.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta.

Suelto un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Sé lo que tengo que decirle, pero no puedo decírselo de sopetón.

- Solamente creo que perdí a mi mejor amigo- le digo.

-¿Por causa mía?- pregunta como si ya supiera la respuesta.

- Por causa nuestra, en parte. Y en parte, debido a los Juegos.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

Quiero mirar a Peeta, sostenerme en su mirada y acurrucarme en su cuerpo de la manera que siempre lo hago cuando busco protección. Pero sé que si lo miro y sigo mis instintos perderé el coraje que necesito para poder contarle lo que pasó, entonces decido seguir mirando fijamente hacia el bosque.

- Gale y yo nos hicimos amigos porque teníamos mucho en común. Nos pudimos relacionar fácilmente el uno con el otro. Habíamos perdido a nuestros padres, ambos cazábamos para alimentar a nuestras familias. Ambos tuvimos que cuidar a nuestros hermanos menores. Teníamos una conexión muy fuerte, era prácticamente mi hermano. Era la única persona en el mundo en la que pude confiar antes de que aparecieras tú. Sabes que soy muy cercana a Prim, pero no puedo confiar en ella a veces, porque trato de protegerla. Gale era mi único confidente. Pero ahora parece que hubiéramos perdido esa cercanía, porque, cueste lo que cueste, resulta que él nunca entenderá lo que pasó en los Juegos.

Peeta se mantiene silencioso durante un momento.

- Entonces, ¿yo no compito con Gale sino con Haymitch?

Su acotación consigue sacar una carcajada de mí, pero me paro en seco cuando me doy cuenta lo que tengo que decirle.

- Peeta, Gale me besó.

Por un momento, puedo sentir que la mano de Peeta se tensa, pero él no dice nada, entonces sigo.

- En mí corazón, nunca hubo competencia entre tú y Gale, pero resulta que él si tenía sentimientos románticos hacia mí. Él trató de convencerme de que debía estar con él y no contigo, y yo traté de defraudarlo. Él pensó que yo estaba dejando que el Capitolio nos forzara a estar juntos y yo traté de explicarle que estaba equivocado, entonces él me agarró de los hombros y me besó.

- ¿ Qué hiciste tú?- pregunta Peeta con cuidado.

- Al principio no hice nada, estaba choqueada. Luego, cuando me di cuenta que él seguía besándome lo empujé para alejarlo de mí y le dije que no lo volviera a hacer nunca más.

- ¿ Y eso es todo?- me pregunta cautelosamente.

- Hablamos un rato más y luego él se marchó- siento que me voy encogiendo cada vez más.

- Si eso es todo lo que pasó, ¿ por qué me lo dices como si fuera tu confesión más profunda y más oscura?

- Porque te amo y dejé que otro hombre me besara. Porque cada tanto tienes esa duda de lo que pasa entre Gale y yo y yo siempre te digo que no hay nada, pero al parecer me equivoqué. Porque no quiero ocultarte nada. Porque te amo y confío en ti y siempre quiero decirte todo- termino mientras suelto la respiración.

Por un momento, Peeta no dice nada, sólo deja caer mi mano y la suelta generando un instante de pánico en el que pienso que está a punto de abandonarme hasta que siento que su brazo se enlaza alrededor de mi cintura. Peeta me tira fuerte a su lado, me sienta en su falda, entierra un beso en mi pelo y comienza a subir su mano desde mi rodilla hacia el muslo acariciándome lentamente. Suspiro aliviada y contenta mientras apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Te amo, Katniss- susurra en mi pelo mientras su mano sube por mi muslo- Eso no va a cambiar debido a algo que Gale haga.

Sus palabras me llenan del calor el corazón mientras su aliento suave en mi oído envía temblores a lo largo de toda mi espalda. De mi boca sale un sonido que podría ser tanto una risa como un sollozo.

- Estoy bastante segura de que no debería besar a otros tipos- le digo avergonzada.

- Entonces, ¿lo besaste tú o él te besó?- me pregunta, pero su voz es dulce y sensible, sin la tensión o precaución que tuvo antes, de hecho, su voz me relaja tanto que no me queda otra cosa que responder.

- Él me besó.

- Y cuándo lo hizo, ¿ respondiste el beso? ¿O te tensaste del shock por lo que pasaba?

- Lo último- y no puedo evitar reírme por la caracterización que hace Peeta de mi reacción.

- ¡ Y luego tu le dices- con voz ridículamente aguda- Oh Gale, tus labios dulces se sienten tan bien sobre mí!¿ O lo empujaste lejos como si hubieras besado la suela de un zapato?

- Lo último- repito con una risita.

Peeta se da vuelta y me besa sobre la cabeza otra vez, mientras su mano sigue subiendo por mi muslo y está peligrosamente cerca de mi entrepierna.

- Tú no has hecho nada malo, Katniss. No puedes controlar lo que Gale hace.

Realmente quiero dejar de hablar, darle un final a ésta conversación. Me agota estar explicándome y exponiéndome así. Pero decidimos ayer que nos diríamos todo, que compartiríamos nuestros pensamientos. Tal vez, en vez de cerrarme y dejar que la conversación se acabe, me esfuerzo por expresar mi verdadero temor.

- No quiero echar a perder esto que tenemos- tengo que parar y tragar mis nervios. Peeta solo me sostiene en su falda y espera a que siga- Tengo miedo, Peeta. Tengo miedo de apartarte.

- Nunca haré esto- dice Peeta severamente- Tú eres mía y lo sabes.

- Lo hiciste una vez- no quise sonar acusadora, pero siento cómo el cuerpo de Peeta se tensa debajo mío.

- Tienes razón- dice un momento después. Casi puedo sentirlo buscando las palabras adecuadas- Tienes razón- repite- Casi cometo el peor error de mi vida. Pero tú me detuviste, tú no arruinaste nada, al contrario, evitaste que yo echara todo a perder.

- Yo te aparté.

- No- dice Peeta convincentemente- mis propias inseguridades me apartaron.

Sacudo mi cabeza porque a veces me asombra la forma que tiene Peeta de evitar colocar la culpa de nuestros problemas sobre mí, aún cuando la tengo

- Te aparté al no definir qué íbamos a mostrar o no, al no contarte la amenaza de Snow.

- ¿Pensé que habíamos aclarado eso en el tren, recuerdas? Nada de lo que pasó en el Capitolio es tu culpa- me dice mientras me acerca más a él y me toma de la entrepierna- Nunca me has dejado rendir, tendría que ser un idiota si me alejo de ti después de todo.

- Sólo conozco perder a la gente que amo, que me interesa. Mi padre era mi mundo, y lo perdí. Mi madre era todo lo que me quedaba y la perdí en la tristeza. Dediqué mi vida entera a proteger a Prim y luego vi como era cosechada. Mi amigo más cercano se acaba de ir porque quiere algo de mí que no estoy dispuesta a darle. Y casi te pierdo a ti.

- Como siempre, tú no te das bastante crédito. Sé que perder a tu padre fue horrible, aún no puedo imaginarme lo que se debe sentir, pero mira lo que has hecho desde entonces. Eres increíblemente fuerte y valiente. En vez de pensar en todo lo que has perdido, piensa en lo que todavía tienes. Tu madre se habrá ido un ratito, pero mírala ahora, ella está allí discutiendo sobre bálsamos para la piel con Hazelle y hablando con mi padre sobre los viejos tiempos, y sé que ella se preocupa por ti incluso si ella no sabe cómo demostrarlo. Prim está perfectamente a salvo gracias a ti, la salvaste del hambre, la criaste tu sola y las salvaste otra vez en la cosecha. Gale necesitará algo de tiempo para enfriarse, pero volverá. Y no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente. Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que me digas que me vaya.

- Eso nunca pasará- le digo en un susurro.

- Entonces siempre me quedaré contigo.

Lo miro a los ojos, que rebosan de demasiadas emociones: amor, dolor, preocupación, esperanza, sinceridad y deseo. Me pregunto cómo alguna vez pude dudar de él durante los Juegos. Entonces lo acerco hacia mí y capturo sus labios en un beso suave. Cuando nos separamos, miro directo a sus ojos, otra vez abrumada por la profundidad de las emociones que brillan en esas orbes azules.

- Te amo. Nunca me abandones- le vuelvo a susurrar mientras el comienza a acariciarme sobre la ropa interior.

- Te amo. Nunca te abandonaré- me contesta mientras me mira directo a los ojos para luego capturar mis labios con un beso un poco más demandante.

De repente, uno de sus dedos comienza a jugar con el elástico de mi ropa interior e instintivamente junto un poco las piernas. Suavemente Peeta las vuelve a abrir y siento como su dedo se posa sobre mis labios. Primero lo mueve experimentalmente de arriba hacia abajo y sólo la sensación hace que empiece a juntarse la humedad. Pero cuando lo introduce en mi vagina hasta los nudillos, no puedo evitar que salga un gemido de mi boca.

- ¿Te gusta?- me pregunta con voz ronca al oído.

- Sabes que amo a tu dedo- le susurro.

- Estás muy mojada.

- Me estás volviendo loca.

- Estás tensa, quería hacértelo en la mesa, pero me dio vergüenza.

- Otro día.

No termino de decirlo cuando su dedo encuentra mi clítoris y comienza a rozarlo desesperadamente. Normalmente, Peeta se toma su tiempo para masturbarme, pero ahora parece decidido a hacerlo rápido. Nuestras bocas se encuentran nuevamente y, a diferencia de lo que pasó con Gale, cuando encuentro la lengua de Peeta no puedo resistirme a chuparla y meterla de lleno en mi boca. Gradualmente me voy derritiendo contra el cuerpo de Peeta. A medida que su dedo aumenta la velocidad siento crecer la tensión en mi abdomen y minutos después siento estallar mi orgasmo. Los brazos de Peeta me sostienen y no detiene sus movimientos para prolongar el placer, mientras tengo que chupar en su cuello para detener los gemidos que salen de mi boca.

- Me encanta verte así, te cambia la cara- susurra mientras retira su mano de mi entrepierna.

Mientras me reacomodo sobre la falda de Peeta y descanso mi cabeza sobre su hombro, puedo ver como mete su dedo en su boca y lo chupa hasta limpiarlo. Luego apoya su cabeza en la cima de la mía y nos instalamos juntos. Nos quedamos sentados así durante un largo rato, interrumpido solamente cuando Peeta besa mi cabeza otra vez o cuando trato de acurrucarme un poco más cerca a él, los dos disfrutando del silencio y compartiendo la noche pacífica. Sólo quiero absorber este sentimiento, esta unión cómoda, relajada. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, estos momentos parecen un lujo robado.

- Me gusta estar así- digo finalmente- Sólo estar contigo, así, tranquilos. Lo extrañaba.

- También lo extrañaba- susurra en mi pelo y me acurruco un poco más cerca a él.

Tarde o temprano nos interrumpe el sonido de una puerta que se abre. Miro hacia arriba para encontrar la cara de mi madre observándonos con una mirada de preocupación en su cara. ¿ Se dará cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar entre Peeta y yo? ¿ Será tan obvio?

- Vamos a servir el postre y luego el café, los Mellarks trajeron una torta- nos dice.

- Está bien, ya vamos- le digo.

Pareciera que ella quisiera decirnos algo más, pero simplemente se da la vuelta y entra a la casa, Peeta y yo la seguimos poco después. Ya en el comedor, todos nos miran expectantes y me doy cuenta que me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo estuvimos afuera.

- Lamento haber desaparecido así- tartamudeo y veo que Hazelle me mira- Gale decidió marcharse.

- Está bien querida, sabía que eso podría pasar- me dice Hazelle sonriendo y moviendo su cabeza.

Hazelle no se explica más y me gustaría hablar con ella al respecto, pero no delante de todos. Entonces decido sentarme silenciosamente mientras mi madre y el padre de Peeta sirven la torta. El humor jovial que reinaba en la mesa se ha perdido. Sin embargo, es el momento de informar el propósito de la cena.

- Los invitamos esta noche, porque teníamos algo importante que decirles- les digo aclarándome la garganta y siento que todo los ojo se posan en mí.

- No vamos a casar- agrega Peeta y agradezco que haya tomado la posta- Va a ser una ceremonia chica, un tostado, para ambas familias, de acá a dos domingos.

- ¿Por qué tanto apuro?- pregunta el padre de Peeta- Son muy jóvenes todavía.

- Prim, ve con Posy, Vick y Rory a la sala y muéstrales los nuevos canales de televisión- dice mi madre y por primera vez en mi vida estoy agradecida con ella.

- Por el volumen bien fuerte, preciosa- agrega Haymitch quien recibe miradas reprobatorias de Prim, mi madre, Peeta y yo.

- ¡ Está bien!- dice Prim mientras se levanta y se lleva a los niños con ella.

Cuando sólo quedamos los mayores de dieciséis en la mesa, el Peeta quien retoma la palabra.

- Papá, Katniss está embarazada. De hecho, entró embarazada a los Juegos. Creo que la suerte estaba de nuestro lado, porque ahora podemos pensar en estar juntos sin tener que ir a trabajar a las minas.

- Pero en el Capitolio no quieren que tenga el bebé- les digo bajando la mirada.

- No es sólo eso, los hijos de los vencedores son los primeros que salen en las cosechas cuando alcanzan los doce años, es prácticamente una condena- agrega Peeta.

- ¿Qué van a hacer entonces?- pregunta Naan con voz preocupada, su padre y su hermano están boquiabiertos.

- Primero nos vamos a casar, a escondidas. Pero necesitamos la máxima discreción- dice Peeta mientras todos asienten con la cabeza- Katniss me mostró una cabaña que está semiconstruída en el bosque, del otro lado de la alambrada.

-¡ No me digan que piensan escapar!- rezonga Haymitch mientras vacía la petaca en el café.

- No, creo que sería peligroso para los que se quedan, pero pensábamos arreglarla y tener a la bebé ahí- dice Peeta.

- ¿La bebé?- pregunta el padre de Peeta.

- Si, es una niña- agrego y veo cómo se le iluminan los ojos.

- Quería pedirle a Naan y a quien quiera si nos ayudan a construir un baño y una habitación. Sé que no va a ser fácil y en esto, Laurel, necesitamos de su ayuda para el parto, pero es la única forma que se nos ocurrió que podíamos salvarla.

- Peeta, Katniss, cuenten conmigo- dice Naan.

- Lo que necesiten- agrega Lahoh.

- Conmigo también- dice Bannock en voz baja.

- Cuenta con todos los Hawthornes- nos dice Hazelle.

- Apenas vuelvo a la casa hablo con Cinna- dice Effie.

- ¡Discreción!- grita Haymitch.

Luego de un rato de discusión, tenemos un plan.


End file.
